


Nhị tam sự

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 130,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: augustbai





	1. 1-10

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

01.

Lại một năm nữa ngày mùa hè chính thịnh, kinh giao lâm thời đáp lều Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở chụp một chi nước hoa quảng cáo. Nhãn hiệu năm nay chủ đẩy hai khoản, mục tiêu tiêu phí quần thể vẫn cứ là tuổi trẻ nữ hài nhi nhóm, thanh thanh ngọt ngào mùi hoa, tinh xảo đóng gói. Chụp quảng cáo nơi sân đáp đến giống giữa mùa hạ đêm mộng, chạm tay là bỏng người phát ngôn người mặc tơ lụa áo sơmi ngồi ở trong đó. Đại đèn đánh lại đây, màn ảnh đẩy gần, hắn ngửi trong tầm tay hoa, quang ảnh phác hoạ ra góc cạnh hình dáng.

Màn ảnh chụp không đến phía sau, mồ hôi sớm đã sũng nước sống lưng. Cùng ngày điều hòa xảy ra vấn đề thường xuyên bãi công, nhất thời tu không tốt, sở hữu máy móc, nhân viên đã đúng chỗ, diễn viên đương kỳ bài đến tràn đầy, đổi nơi sân cùng đổi ngày đều không thể được. Nhân viên công tác tận lực bổ cứu, lại là quạt lại là băng uống, liên tục xin lỗi. Bốn mươi độ cực nóng tàn phá hạ, không làm nên chuyện gì. Lưu hạo nhiên từ trước đến nay không phải cái gì khó làm nghệ sĩ, có tiếng chuyên nghiệp hiền hoà, xua xua tay làm người phụ trách đừng để ở trong lòng. Đều là việc nhỏ.

Đạo diễn hơi một tạm dừng, trợ lý lập tức đưa qua băng mỹ thức, tiểu quạt bên tai thổi tán nhiệt. Chuyên viên trang điểm đi lên bổ trang, một bên hướng chóp mũi phấn thơm một bên cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện phiếm: "Nhìn xem tuổi trẻ thật tốt a, chụp đại đêm, ngồi máy bay, ngủ thượng hai ba tiếng đồng hồ lại khởi công làn da trạng thái vẫn là thực không tồi."

Lưu hạo nhiên cười lắc đầu, lấy ra khối băng đặt ở trong miệng nhai, cái ly tùy tay đặt ở bên cạnh bàn, nhắm mắt tùy ý mao xoát đảo qua gương mặt, "Tỷ, ta cũng hai mươi mấy người, cùng trước kia vô pháp so."

"Kia lão có thể là ta đi, ký ức đã sớm cố định, hiện tại theo bản năng mà còn cảm thấy các ngươi mười bảy tám, tiểu hài nhi."

Lưu hạo nhiên ra vẻ đau lòng bộ dáng, than lão trường một hơi.

Nửa ngày quay chụp kết thúc, tiếp theo hành trình tiếp tục. Giờ cao điểm buổi chiều thượng ở, dòng xe cộ nhốn nháo, đèn xe hối thành một mảnh quang hà. Xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ, nơi nhìn đến chân trời xa nhất chỗ vẫn vựng nhiễm một mảnh lửa đỏ. Ngày mùa hè ban ngày luôn là phá lệ dài lâu, lớn lên giống vĩnh viễn sẽ không kết thúc.

Thành thị vẫn là nóng hầm hập, trong xe lại là một thế giới khác, sạch sẽ thoải mái, khí lạnh sung túc, an tĩnh. Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên xe đổi hảo quần áo, ăn hôm nay đệ nhất bữa cơm. Ban ngày dùng quá nhiều cà phê, tiêu sưng nâng cao tinh thần hạ nhiệt độ giải khát, cuối cùng khiến cho ăn uống toàn vô. Buổi tối trốn không thoát uống rượu, bụng rỗng dễ say, nhắc mãi vì sinh tồn, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng phủng ăn một lát điền dạ dày.

Xếp sau một tả một hữu, ngồi nhắm mắt dưỡng thần Lưu hạo nhiên cùng năm nào sau mới vừa đổi người đại diện, họ Tôn, lớn tuổi độc thân giỏi giang nữ tính, làm việc cẩn thận cẩn thận, không thiện làm chủ trương, lời nói thiếu.

Sắc trời toàn ám, trong xe chỉ có đồng hồ đo cùng bên người người di động phát ra mỏng manh quang, tính cả nói chuyện thanh âm cũng không tự giác phóng thấp phóng nhẹ.

"Hôm nay tiệc tối tới có trọng lượng người không ít, nhớ rõ đi theo...... Lên tiếng kêu gọi, lần trước sự có nhân gia hỗ trợ dắt đầu......" Lưu hạo nhiên được đến một phần không ngắn miệng danh sách, tất cả đều là hắn muốn đi chạm vào mặt đối tượng.

Thật làm đầu người đại.

Kỳ thật hắn trường đến tuổi này đã không quá yêu cầu bên người người như thế nào giáo là có thể như cá gặp nước quay lại tự nhiên. Đang ở trong đó, bị tiền bối đề điểm quá, bị quy củ đã dạy làm người, cũng ăn qua tiểu nhân mệt, vuốt cục đá này hà mười năm cũng liền như vậy tranh lại đây.

Gần nhất này mấy tháng vẫn luôn bên ngoài đóng phim, một đầu vùi vào đoàn phim ra không được, thật vất vả mời đặng giả trở về, hoạt động an bài dày đặc thời gian khẩn trương, mọi việc nhiều dặn dò một lần không có chỗ hỏng.

Lưu hạo nhiên gặm ngón tay nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ thất thần, rất nhiều người, sự đương đoạn tắc đoạn, cái này thói quen hắn vẫn luôn không có thể sửa.

"Đêm nay Ngô lỗi cũng ở." Tôn họ quản lý không có ý thức được tên này làm trong xe không khí đột nhiên phát sinh thay đổi, nàng tiếp tục nói, Lưu hạo nhiên phát giác nàng đêm nay lời nói phá lệ nhiều, cúi đầu sửa sang lại cổ tay áo không nói tiếp, "...... Hắn bên kia vẫn là có điểm năng lực, đại đạo nghỉ ngơi đã nhiều năm khởi động lại đệ nhất bộ nam chủ hẳn là bắt lấy tới, liền đầu tháng sự, này bộ đã được duyệt chính là bôn thưởng đi."

"Ta đã thấy kia hài tử, lớn lên đẹp, còn tuổi nhỏ biết làm việc, thông minh đâu."

"Nhưng hắn không bằng ngươi."

"Nếu là ngươi bên này đương kỳ có thể bài đến khai đi thử kính, ta xem là ngươi cũng nói không chừng......"

Mắt thấy không biết muốn xả đi nơi nào, Lưu hạo nhiên ra tiếng đánh gãy:

"Ta trước nay bất hòa Ngô lỗi đoạt đồ vật."

"Bên ngoài nói như thế nào, miệng mọc ở người khác trên người ta quản không được."

"Nên hắn hắn nên được, ai cũng lấy không đi, không có nếu."

"Về sau không cần nói như thế nữa."

Tôn tỷ trong đầu nhanh chóng tìm tòi chuyện cũ, nhớ lại một ít quá hạn bát quái, phát hiện chính mình vong hình nói lỡ, lập tức cấm thanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên xuống xe đồng thời, hệ hảo tây trang nút thắt, thẳng thắn lưng, bị vây quanh đi qua thông đạo, tiến vào nội tràng yến hội thính, tiếp nhận thon dài chén rượu, cùng các lão bằng hữu chạm mặt.

Bắt tay, ôm, hàn huyên.

Này mười năm tới, chỉ cần có màn ảnh địa phương, liền không có mỏi mệt, hắn là như thế, bọn họ này một hàng toàn như thế. Quần áo ngăn nắp, cười đến sáng lạn, hữu cầu tất ứng,

Vô số đèn flash, vô số lần tên bị kêu gọi.

Hắn còn không có thấy Ngô lỗi.

Người đến người đi, mỗi đi hai bước liền sẽ có người khoa trương tiến lên cùng hắn tiếp đón "Đã lâu không thấy". Nữ sĩ phiêu dật làn váy đảo qua mặt đất, chén rượu va chạm phát ra thanh mà giòn tiếng vang, dàn nhạc ở bên diễn tấu, xinh đẹp tuổi trẻ gương mặt nhóm khi thì đưa lỗ tai nói nhỏ khi thì cười vui, nhiếp ảnh gia xuyên qua ở giữa lưu lại hình ảnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên được đến một lát an bình, nhẹ nhàng thở ra xoay người hướng rời xa đám người bên cạnh nhanh chóng đi đến.

Chén rượu phóng thượng khay hướng phục vụ sinh muốn nước uống, hắn tửu lượng đương nhiên không chỉ như vậy, chỉ là khó chịu, đầu phát trầm.

Một mảnh hỗn độn là lúc, quen biết cũ thanh âm là một liều linh dược.

Nháy mắt thanh tỉnh.

Nói thật, Ngô lỗi không như thế nào biến, hắn từ trước kia liền rất sẽ làm nữ hài tử vui vẻ. ( nhưng hắn càng am hiểu làm nam hài tử mềm lòng tâm động. )

Khi đó hai mươi xuất đầu Lưu hạo nhiên trước sau cho rằng việc này là thiên phú, viết ở gien, hắn không được, hắn nhưng thật ra sẽ dỗi. Tục xưng giám X chuyên gia. Ngô lão sư xem bất quá mắt, dẫn dắt hắn: "Miệng chó phun không ra ngà voi, nhưng có thể nói nói thật nha, ngươi liền......"

"Ngươi nói ai là cẩu?"

"...... Đừng đánh gãy ta, này không phải trọng điểm. Xinh đẹp trực tiếp khen đẹp, dáng người tốt khen dáng người, dáng người không được nói khí chất độc đáo, khí chất bình thường dứt khoát nói phát chất hảo, ngươi hiểu ta ý tứ sao?" Hướng dẫn từng bước.

"Kia phát chất cũng không tốt đâu?"

"Tranh cãi?"

"Không dám."

"Tinh túy chỉ là một chút, không có người không thích khích lệ, tìm được đặc biệt địa phương, thuận miệng khen ngợi một câu thôi. Phát chất không tốt, nước hoa? Trang sức độc đáo? Móng tay thú vị? Không phải, ngươi trước kia đều như thế nào phao cô nương."

"Khen móng tay có thể hay không quá gay?"

"...... Hình như là có chút, kia cái này tính."

Nghe phía sau cách đó không xa nói chuyện phiếm, Lưu hạo nhiên vui vẻ, xoay người lại, hắn nhìn đến đưa lưng về phía chính mình Ngô lỗi. Thon gầy thân thể bao vây ở tu thân màu đen tây trang, vòng eo thu thật sự khẩn càng sấn đến hắn vai rộng mông kiều. Nghe người ta nói lời nói khi nhìn chăm chú vào đối phương đôi mắt, thỉnh thoảng cúi đầu nghiêng tai. Không có người so Ngô lỗi càng thích hợp xuất hiện ở như vậy thôi bôi hoán trản ăn uống linh đình trường hợp. Ngô lỗi bên người vĩnh viễn có người vây quanh hắn, đi đến nơi nào hắn đều là tiêu điểm là trung tâm. Mọi người thích hắn, bao gồm Lưu hạo nhiên, mọi người cùng hắn ở chung vui sướng, bao gồm quá khứ Lưu hạo nhiên.

Các loại ý nghĩa thượng vui sướng.

"Vòng cổ bộ dáng thực đặc biệt, thích hợp ngươi." Ngô lỗi ở không mạo phạm khoảng cách đánh giá liếc mắt một cái. Bị khích lệ nữ hài vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt, nói lời cảm tạ đồng thời cúi đầu e lệ, nói xong thế nhưng lôi kéo đồng bạn đi trước rời đi.

Rốt cuộc như thế nào điện nhân gia cô nương, Lưu hạo nhiên âm thầm chửi thầm, thuận tay cầm lấy tân chén rượu chậm rãi tiến lên.

Ngô lỗi nhìn rời đi bóng dáng cười lắc đầu, từ trong túi lấy ra di động, còn không có giải khóa, Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm từ sau lưng truyền đến, hắn sửng sốt.

"Xinh đẹp khen đẹp, không xinh đẹp khen dáng người, dáng người bình thường nói khí chất, khí vị," một cái tạm dừng, "Trang sức?"

Lời nói mới vừa nổi lên cái đầu, Ngô lỗi ngay sau đó xoay người lại, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên từng bước đến gần, nghe hắn nhắc tới quá khứ ấu trĩ lời nói thuật, ghét bỏ vừa buồn cười mà quay đầu đi cười. Bất đắc dĩ gật đầu.

"Đã lâu không thấy, vẫn là bộ dáng cũ." Lưu hạo nhiên gặp phải Ngô lỗi cái ly.

"Đã lâu không thấy, ngươi cũng giống nhau." Ngô lỗi lại bổ một câu, "Miệng không buông tha người."

Cái ly nổ tung nho nhỏ bọt khí, từng viên, champagne sắc.

Bọn họ ở yến hội thính góc tương đối mà đứng, rời xa đám người cùng đèn trần.

Mà diện mạo khí chất toàn xuất chúng người, vô luận thân ở chỗ nào đều ở lóe quang mang.

"Lại trường cao."

"Không có đi, đến 83 liền ngừng, có lẽ 84," Ngô lỗi sờ sờ đỉnh đầu, tiếc nuối nói, "Vẫn là không có trường quá ngươi."

Nhiếp ảnh gia tới gần đưa ra chụp ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thế ôm quá bên cạnh người bả vai, bàn tay từ bả vai dọc theo tây trang vải dệt hoa văn, dần dần chuyển qua bối, lại đến eo. Ngô lỗi bất động thanh sắc.

Hắn không phải chịu không nổi trêu chọc người, nếu là người sống, hoài điểm kiều diễm tâm tư tới gần cùng đụng vào cũng không tính cái gì dụ hoặc, gặp gỡ không một ngàn cũng có năm trăm. Bởi vì là Lưu hạo nhiên đi, bởi vì hắn quanh thân hương vị dễ ngửi, hắn đừng một con sừng hươu ngực châm, hắn nói chuyện khi tới gần người, nhướng mày không có hảo ý, mùi rượu cùng nhiệt khí đồng loạt đánh lại đây, lại có thể lộ ra răng nanh cười, làm bộ thuần lương, bởi vì yến hội thính ánh đèn quá tối tăm, khiến cho không khí ái muội, bởi vì cùng quá nhiều người uống xong rượu, tả một ly hữu một ly, khó có thể tự khống chế phiêu lên......

Ngắn ngủn vài giây Ngô lỗi suy nghĩ rất nhiều lý do, kết luận có điểm uể oải, hắn đối Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là vô pháp miễn dịch.

Còn thanh tỉnh thời điểm hắn tốt nhất nhân lúc còn sớm thoát thân, bằng không sớm hay muộn xảy ra chuyện.

Đi ra ngoài tiếp cái điện thoại vẫn là dứt khoát trước tiên rời đi hiện trường, nhị tuyển một.

Lý do còn không có tuyển lời hay chưa kịp xuất khẩu, đảo làm Lưu hạo nhiên đoạt trước —— mày nhăn lại, nắm tay chống lại miệng, xoay người đi nhanh, lưu lại Ngô lỗi tại chỗ đầy mặt hoang mang.

"Sao, làm sao vậy."

Lưu hạo nhiên ở buồng vệ sinh cách gian đại phun đặc phun, bái bồn cầu phun ra cái sạch sẽ sảng khoái đồng thời, hắn cảm thấy phi thường mất mặt. Ngoài cửa có người thử thăm dò gõ vang, lập tức tràn ngập có lẽ có cảnh giác: "Ai?"

"Ta." Ngô lỗi không yên tâm theo tới, "Phun ra? Mở cửa lấy thủy."

Ngô lỗi tiến vào, ngồi xổm xuống vặn ra nắp bình, đỡ Lưu hạo nhiên cái ót uy thủy đi vào. Một nửa làm hắn súc miệng, một nửa làm hắn uống lên. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nghe lời nói, nói phun liền phun nói nuốt liền nuốt.

Đụng tới túi tiền, Ngô lỗi phát hiện bên trong còn có chính mình ăn thừa đường, xé mở đóng gói nhét vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong miệng một viên. Thoại mai hương vị phía sau tiếp trước chạy ra tới, trấn an Lưu hạo nhiên. Sau một lúc lâu hoãn lại đây, áp xuống bồn cầu cái ngồi trên đi, thở ra thật dài một hơi.

Hắn ngẩng đầu xem Ngô lỗi, không gian không tính rộng mở, người liền đứng ở một bên, mấy năm gần đây bọn họ cách gần nhất một lần.

"Làm ta ôm một chút."

"Không cho." Ngô lỗi biết Lưu hạo nhiên người này lợi hại, một khi không dứt khoát quyết đoán quay đầu chạy lấy người, thực mau sẽ khó có thể chống đỡ. Hắn đi khai cách gian khoá cửa, Lưu hạo nhiên tay càng mau, ngăn lại đứng lên, nhìn thẳng Ngô lỗi.

Ngô lỗi thanh âm tính cả biểu tình toàn bộ lãnh xuống dưới: "Ngươi đừng làm cho ta cảm thấy hối hận, hảo tâm tiến vào xem ngươi chết sống. Tránh ra."

Lưu hạo nhiên càng không sao cả: "Ngươi Ngô lỗi đời này hối hận chuyện này nhiều đi, nhiều ta một kiện không nhiều lắm."

Không cho.

Trước đây tỉ mỉ xây dựng hòa khí sinh tài hữu hảo giao lưu bầu không khí toàn bộ tiêu tán, bắt đầu hướng quỷ dị phương hướng đi.

Ngô lỗi có điểm sinh khí.

Kỳ kỳ quái quái sự toàn đuổi ở gần nhất. Phía trước hắn trong lén lút xác nhận quá Lưu hạo nhiên đoàn phim đóng phim sẽ không tới, không biết sao lại thế này tới gần nhật tử, đột nhiên có giả, trời giáng thủ đô. Có thể làm sao bây giờ, căng da đầu đi bái, cũng không có làm cái gì chuyện trái với lương tâm, sợ cái gì.

Ngô lỗi dương cằm hỏi: "Làm gì nha, ngươi là tưởng tái tục tiền duyên làm huynh đệ, vẫn là......" Hắn cố ý tạm dừng, biểu tình cao thâm khó đoán, "Còn tưởng cùng ta ngủ."

Không phải câu nghi vấn, không phải nghi vấn ngữ khí.

Làm rõ nói chuyện không uổng sự. Hóa thành một tiểu viên quả mơ đường đỉnh ở đầu lưỡi hàm trên chi gian, Lưu hạo nhiên tinh thần khôi phục thất thất bát bát. Để sát vào Ngô lỗi chóp mũi, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, "Huynh đệ tính, cùng ngươi người này làm huynh đệ rất không thú vị, thật sự," Lưu hạo nhiên học Ngô lỗi vừa mới nói chuyện biểu tình, "Nhưng là, ngươi xác thật là ta ngủ quá, tốt nhất."

Sinh khí, tức giận phi thường.

Rõ ràng biết Lưu hạo nhiên là cố ý, ở khiêu khích người phương diện hắn thiên phú dị bẩm, vẫn là nhịn không được.

Ngô lỗi nhớ tới mấy năm trước hắn cười tủm tỉm mà ở trước màn ảnh đối phóng viên nói hạo nhiên là ta hảo huynh đệ, chúng ta phải làm cả đời hảo anh em hảo huynh đệ, vô cùng chân thành, nói xong còn chính mình gật gật đầu, xác nhận sự thật.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Lưu hạo nhiên một bên lộng hắn một bên hài hước: "Cái gì hảo huynh đệ cả ngày làm chuyện này, đủ đặc biệt."

Ngô lỗi suyễn đến nói không nên lời một chữ.

Sau lại nào đó ngủ không được ban đêm, hắn tránh ở trong chăn tìm ra cái kia thời xưa video một lần nữa click mở, bị chính mình ngốc hề hề bộ dáng kinh đến, tay run lên lui ra tới, di động ném đến rất xa, lúc sau lại lâu dài nằm, trầm mặc bất động chỉ có hô hấp.

Thế giới dối trá giả mù sa mưa, đầy miệng nói dối, không ra thể thống gì, trong đó chỉ có một cọc là thật sự.

Lúc ấy thật sự rất vui vẻ.

Cùng hắn.

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

02.

Buồng vệ sinh ra tới tẩy qua tay đối với gương sửa sang lại hảo cổ áo, Ngô lỗi đi trước đi ra ngoài.

Tiệc tối hoạt động tiến hành đến phần sau trình, một bộ phận người còn chưa tận hứng, một bộ người lấy cớ công tác đi trước rời đi.

Trở lại khách sạn tắm rửa xong, 12 giờ vừa qua khỏi. Ngô lỗi đối với gương sát tóc, áo ngủ lỏng lẻo hệ. Cửa phòng mở một tiếng, có người tiến vào. Hắn không có quay đầu lại, cũng không có xoay người, phòng tạp là hắn cấp, hắn biết là ai.

"Hảo chậm."

"Đụng tới người quen, nhiều hàn huyên hai câu." Lưu hạo nhiên từ sau người tới, trong gương hình bóng quen thuộc càng dựa càng gần. Chóp mũi cọ thượng hơi triều ngọn tóc, khô ráo môi dừng ở sau cổ, không thể xưng là hôn đụng vào.

Ngô lỗi hạ quyết tâm chính mình sẽ hối hận, không cần ngày mai buổi sáng, đem phòng tạp đưa qua đi kia một khắc hắn đã muốn đổi ý. Nhưng mà có nhân thủ quá nhanh, nhanh chóng trừu đi, không có cho hắn cơ hội.

Người càng đi trước đi càng đi cao đi, quá tịch mịch, nhật tử lại cô độc lại khó qua.

Càng như vậy càng muốn tùy cơ phóng túng một hồi, bất kể hậu quả.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói được là, nợ nhiều không lo, con rận nhiều không ngứa, lại thêm một bút có thể thế nào.

Rõ ràng hồi giường.

Tiệc tối thượng rượu khó uống, trở lại khách sạn hai người một lần nữa uống lên điểm nhi. Bạch quả nho hương khí nồng hậu, ly miệng đầy ra quả hạch hương vị, vị thoáng phát khổ.

Ngô lỗi uống lên một ly, Lưu hạo nhiên uống lên mặt chữ ý tứ thượng "Một chút". Nhấp hai khẩu, bị sửa lại chủ ý Ngô lỗi tịch thu đi cái ly.

Ly trung rượu sắp thấy đáy. "Làm ta nhìn xem thương thế của ngươi."

Nửa năm trước Ngô lỗi đóng phim khi sau lưng bị vũ khí sắc bén hoa thương, lúc ấy còn tính cái không lớn không nhỏ tin tức, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn nhớ kỹ.

"Nào có thương, đều biến thành sẹo." Ngô lỗi không ngượng ngùng, đứng lên áo ngủ rút đi nửa bên cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem, ở xương sườn sườn eo vị trí, chừng bàn tay khoan một đạo.

"Rất thâm, đến nhiều đau." Qua đi thật lâu, vẫn như cũ có thể tưởng tượng mặt trên lưu lại da tróc thịt bong đau đớn cùng vết máu, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu ngón tay xẹt qua, thật cẩn thận.

Ngô lỗi sợ ngứa, trốn rồi một chút, nhanh chóng kéo về quần áo, ngưỡng cổ uống xong cuối cùng một giọt, "Quên mất, hẳn là rất đau, nói không chừng còn trộm khóc. Nếu cuối cùng tiêu không được, ta liền đi văn điểm cái gì, coi như kỷ niệm."

Tẩy quá không có xử lý đầu tóc xoã tung mềm mại, nói chuyện thời điểm, Ngô lỗi chống đầu, một bàn tay khảy lông xù xù đầu tóc, ngữ khí tùy ý. Cảm giác say làm hắn cười rộ lên đôi mắt cong cong, ánh mắt nhu hòa.

Bọn họ ly thật sự gần, cách vải dệt, Lưu hạo nhiên đem tay lại lần nữa đặt ở đại khái địa phương, làm bộ quan tâm: "Vị trí này, nhưng đừng thương đến thận đi."

Phép khích tướng.

Ngô lỗi thích một tiếng, dựa lại đây, "Thử xem."

Thử xem liền thử xem.

"Tưởng ta đi......" Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô lỗi bên tai hỏi, hơi thở hỗn độn mà thân lỗ tai hắn, thái dương, ngậm lấy vành tai không đau không ngứa mà cắn. Ngón tay thon dài cắm vào Ngô lỗi sau đầu đầu tóc, dùng sức lực, làm hắn ngẩng đầu lên tới.

Bọn họ nghiêng ngả lảo đảo hướng mép giường đảo. Ngô lỗi không nói lời nào, chỉ là đáp lại những cái đó lung tung hôn, thậm chí càng chủ động. Vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ muốn cùng hắn dán đến càng khẩn một ít, kéo ra trước mặt người hai viên cúc áo, cấp khó dằn nổi mà chạm đến hắn ấm áp da thịt, hấp thu lạnh lẽo điều hòa trong phòng duy nhất ấm áp.

Hắn đương nhiên tưởng, nhưng là hắn không muốn thừa nhận, trước thừa nhận trước thua, hắn mới không cần làm thua người kia.

"Ngươi không nói lời nào ta sẽ không làm ngươi sảng."

"Ngươi thử qua, ta có rất nhiều biện pháp chỉnh ngươi."

Ngô lỗi suyễn đến lợi hại, từ dưới lên trên nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, giải hắn dây lưng cùng quần khấu, thăm tiến quần lót sờ hắn hưng phấn lên cây đồ vật kia, trên dưới loát động, ướt đầy tay.

"Không, ngươi càng muốn ta một chút." Xứng lấy thắng lợi giảo hoạt cười.

Có được xinh đẹp khuôn mặt không có sợ hãi hư hài tử đáng giá bị hung hăng mà một thao lại thao mới có thể làm hắn trường trí nhớ, làm hắn mông trường trí nhớ.

Nói là hôn môi càng giống gặm cắn, cho nhau đánh cờ, ai cũng không muốn làm đối phương chủ đạo toàn bộ, chính mình kế tiếp bại lui.

Nước miếng thấm ướt dấu vết một đường từ vai cổ xương quai xanh uốn lượn đến bụng nhỏ, gắt gao banh mỗi một khối cơ bắp, Ngô lỗi hô hấp đều phải tạm dừng.

Hai ngón tay đỉnh đi vào không có cố sức, bên trong là ướt mềm, quấy loạn phiên tễ, đầu ngón tay quát cọ vách trong. Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm tiếc nuối chính mình không có thể tham dự cái này quá trình, "Chính mình lộng qua?"

Đáng tiếc, nếu tự mình giúp hắn khoách, cái gì còn không có bắt đầu Ngô lỗi là có thể trước khóc ra tới, hắn nhất ăn không tiêu cái này.

"Tiết kiệm thời gian, tắm rửa... Tùy tiện... Lộng một chút, tiến vào, không sợ đau......"

Khẩn mà nhiệt hậu huyệt bao vây mút vào ngón tay, bắp đùi, đáy chậu chỗ bị thêm vào nhuận hoạt tề làm cho ướt đẫm. Lưu hạo nhiên tay sờ đến nơi nào nơi nào phát run, khẩn trương hưng phấn mà chờ mong.

Áo mưa xé mở thanh âm lúc sau, như Ngô lỗi mong muốn, hắn bị càng kiên quyết nóng bỏng đồ vật chống, tiến vào, xỏ xuyên qua, không tự giác hừ ra tiếng, nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên chống ở bên cạnh người cánh tay, tu bổ sạch sẽ móng tay lưu lại nhợt nhạt dấu vết.

Tình yêu hương vị nùng đến có thể dung rớt này một phương thiên địa, mỗi một lần thọc vào rút ra thẳng tiến, đi vào càng sâu càng khiến cho càng nhiều khát cầu, da thịt tương dán, không chỗ nào cố kỵ dài ngắn rên rỉ, khai áp tiết hồng lúc sau là hoàn toàn phóng túng cùng tự hủy.

Này hoang đường lại thế tới rào rạt tình dục, sắp thiêu chết bọn họ.

Lưu hạo nhiên thật tốt quá, bọn họ ở trên giường quá phù hợp, Ngô lỗi trong lòng thầm mắng gặp quỷ, ba năm xem như bạch quá, lại sảng cũng không sảng quá giờ phút này. Đáp án hiển nhiên —— lúc ban đầu mới là tốt nhất. Câu khẩn hắn eo, kéo xuống Lưu hạo nhiên đầu, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hai mảnh môi mang theo suyễn khép mở:

"Thích thao ta đi?"

"Ta bên trong có phải hay không thực thoải mái..."

"Làm ta có phải hay không thực sảng, ân?"

Ngô lỗi thanh âm lại dính lại mềm, dán Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai môi nói chuyện, mỗi một câu đều câu lộng hắn tâm, chọc đến hắn hỏa khí hạ dũng, đổi lấy càng mãnh liệt một đốn thao, mông bị tội. Phi đem người thao đến nước sốt bốn phía chín rục mới bỏ qua.

Lưu hạo nhiên phán đoán đến không đúng, Ngô lỗi vẫn là có biến hóa, so với từ trước lãng nhiều.

"Ta trước kia khen quá ngươi tao sao, Ngô lỗi?" Biên đỉnh biên hỏi.

"Có lẽ đi...... Sớm quên, quên mất, thao mẹ nó ngươi nhẹ điểm!"

Bị mắng Lưu hạo nhiên bẻ quá trước mặt này trương sa vào tính sự bên trong anh tuấn khuôn mặt nhỏ, "Ngươi sau lại thử qua ai, mấy cái, có ta nhận thức người sao, bọn họ ngủ ngươi ngủ đến khó chịu sao?"

Duỗi đầu lưỡi liếm láp bên miệng ngón tay, Ngô lỗi cảm thấy chính mình đêm nay thắng định rồi, ít nhất đang nói lời cợt nhả thượng.

"Trừ bỏ cùng ngươi, ta không làm phía dưới."

"Ta chỉ cho ngươi thao......"

"Nói thực ra ngươi cũng là ta ngủ quá tốt nhất, đều không bằng ngươi, kém xa."

Có người không biết trời cao đất rộng, xác thật đáng giá bị thao chết ở trên giường.

Bóp chặt trước mặt một phen tế mà nhận eo, Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý lặp lại thao ở cùng cái hưng phấn điểm thượng, cao tần ra vào va chạm. Ngô lỗi không chỗ có thể trốn, bị hung hăng đinh ở trên giường, rơi vào giường chỗ sâu trong, căng thẳng đùi bụng nhỏ cùng sống lưng, lần lượt bị làm đến cao trào. Hắn quanh thân mỗi một tấc làn da đều lây dính Lưu hạo nhiên cường ngạnh hơi thở. Hắn thích hơi thở.

Chôn ở Ngô lỗi cổ, Lưu hạo nhiên lại bắn một lần.

Tinh bì lực tẫn, hai người nằm liệt làm một đoàn, tứ chi giao triền, chỉ có hô hấp cùng nuốt.

"Ngươi vừa rồi nói chính là thật sự?"

Kịch liệt tính giao qua đi, phản ứng rõ ràng chậm chạp, sau một lúc lâu Ngô lỗi mới hỏi lại, "Nào một kiện", Lưu hạo nhiên chưa kịp mở miệng bổ sung, "Mặc kệ nào một kiện, đều là nam nhân ngươi cũng biết, cái loại này thời điểm nói......"

"Không thể thật sự." Vô dụng lực, hống hài tử giống nhau, vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh đầu, Ngô lỗi gian nan ngồi dậy, chân mềm quang thân mình đi trước tiến phòng tắm.

Nước ấm đánh vào trên người, trước ngực, phía sau lưng, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy rất đói bụng, đói đến dạ dày ninh làm một đoàn, ngũ tạng lục phủ trống rỗng.

Từ buồng vệ sinh ló đầu ra, Lưu hạo nhiên cấp cửa sổ khai một cái khe hở chính dựa vào bên cửa sổ hút thuốc, thẳng hô kỳ danh:

"Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có đói bụng không, chúng ta kêu điểm đồ vật ăn đi."

Chapter 3

Chapter Text

03.

"Đã quên chính mình 20 tuổi bộ dáng, nhưng nhớ rõ ngươi bộ dáng." *

Bọn họ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, hợp tác, quen biết toàn phát sinh ở Ngô lỗi hai mươi tuổi, người khác trong mắt tốt nhất niên hoa.

Cự hiện tại kỳ thật cũng bất quá ba bốn thì giờ cảnh. Mỗi lần hồi tưởng, lại muốn xuyên qua trường mà khúc chiết đường hầm, hình như là thật lâu thật lâu phía trước sự, lâu đến hồi ức Ngô lỗi chính mình khuôn mặt đều là mơ hồ.

Trừ tịch ba ngày trước, đoàn phim ngày đêm kiêm trình, toàn tổ đóng máy ở bay tiểu tuyết ban đêm. Ngô lỗi bọc trường đến mắt cá chân màu đen áo lông vũ ôm ấm tay bảo cùng một phủng hoa xuyên qua trong đám người, số hắn nhảy đến cao, gân cổ lên đứt quãng mà kêu: "Đóng máy, đóng máy, về nhà, đại gia tân niên vui sướng......" Nửa câu sau phá âm, chọc đến mọi người cười hắn.

Đèn đuốc sáng trưng hiện trường, bầu trời đêm là chạy dài không dứt thâm sắc màn sân khấu, ngẩng đầu xem, tuyết hạt rào rạt mà rơi xuống, dừng ở vô số vui sướng trên mặt, dừng ở Ngô lỗi lông mi thượng. Mỗi cái nhân viên công tác nắm chặt lại đây lại khò khè một phen hắn đầu, chụp ảnh chung lưu niệm, lần sau cùng nhau trong mưa trong gió không biết là khi nào.

Công tác này phần lớn như thế, ba bốn tháng trong khi, một đoạn duyên phận, tan hát người tán.

Tại Thượng Hải trong nhà qua vào đại học tới nay cái thứ hai Tết Âm Lịch. Không có đi ra ngoài kế hoạch, nhưng thật ra ngủ cái trời đen kịt. Tỉnh khi phát ngốc, trong phòng, lầu trên lầu dưới bay đồ ăn hương khí, là độc thuộc ngày hội hương vị.

Kỳ nghỉ đoản đến nhưng xem nhẹ bất kể, thu thập hảo hai cái đại hào cái rương, đại niên sơ năm Ngô lỗi chuẩn bị làm trở lại.

Người nhà đưa hắn xuống lầu, người đại diện hỗ trợ tiếp nhận đồ vật bỏ vào cốp xe, Ngô lỗi tiếp đón một tiếng "Đi rồi", khom lưng chui vào trong xe chính mình chuyên chúc chỗ ngồi, không lại quay đầu lại, cũng không có giáng xuống cửa sổ xe. Mười đã nhiều năm như vậy lại đây, đã sớm thói quen, hai mươi tuổi tiểu hài nhi khốc khốc mà tưởng, nào có như vậy nhiều lưu luyến.

Duy nhất không như ý chính là nghỉ ngơi không đủ, Ngô lỗi cắm tai nghe muộn thanh không nói lời nào, héo bẹp. Nghỉ phép quá ngắn, hắn vừa mới mới vừa đem toàn thân trên dưới cốt cách cùng cơ bắp căn căn chia lìa khối khối tháo dỡ, ở giăng đèn kết hoa nhật tử phô đầy đất, hừng hực tẩy tẩy, khâu khâu vá vá, chà lau qua đi lại một lần nữa lắp ráp, miễn cưỡng đua hồi một cái không lắm hoàn chỉnh chính mình, liền lại phải về đến ồn ào trong thế giới ngược dòng mà lên.

Bên ngoài còn lãnh, cửa sổ pha lê thượng ngưng kết sương mù, Ngô lỗi không khỏi ngón tay ở mặt trên mạt mạt vẽ tranh, đằng ra nửa cái lỗ tai nghe người đại diện nói chuyện, hắn quản hắn kêu lão tiền. Lão tiền người nếu như họ, bằng phẳng ái tiền, chuyên nghiệp làm việc, là cái hảo người đại diện, là người tốt, có nhi có nữ có lão bà, ba mươi mấy không đến bốn mươi. Ngô lỗi 18 thời điểm ký hắn, hiện tại cũng hai cái năm đầu.

"Đừng tang cái mặt, đại tháng giêng gặp ngươi đầu một hồi. Lại không phải đưa ngươi đi biến hình nhớ, công tác, đúng không." Người đại diện cấp nghệ sĩ thuận mao là hạng nhất kỹ năng.

"Đều vì Tết Âm Lịch đương đánh đến đầu rơi máu chảy, trống rỗng lạc ngươi trong tay như vậy cái diễn, cái này hiện tại chụp cuối năm hẳn là có thể thượng, nhà bọn họ phát hành luôn luôn cùng được với."

"...... Nói không chừng còn có thể giao tân bằng hữu, các ngươi tuổi này hài tử thực dễ dàng chơi đến một khối đi, ngươi không trước kia lão ồn ào hạ diễn không ai bồi ngươi chơi." Hắn chỉ Lưu hạo nhiên, điện ảnh nam nhị, đại Ngô lỗi hai tuổi, cách vách trường học tốt nghiệp.

Ngô lỗi không nói tiếp tra, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên trước đây chưa từng có gặp qua, người cùng người quen biết muốn duyên phận, tính tình tính cách loại sự tình này, ai biết hợp nhau không hợp, bằng hữu nơi nào là nói giao là có thể giao, rõ ràng là huyền học. Hắn chỉ đương gió thoảng bên tai nghe một chút thôi.

Lão tiền nhìn về phía Ngô lỗi, "Còn nhân tình, giao bằng hữu, tiết mục mừng năm mới lộ mặt, không có chỗ hỏng đi."

"Như thế nào không có......" Ngô lỗi đem áo lông cổ áo hướng về phía trước kéo, thẳng đến cằm toàn bộ lâm vào vây quanh bên trong, nói ra nói giống bị buồn ở một mảnh mây mưa, "Năm trước không có nghỉ ngơi, năm đầu chụp đến năm đuôi, trung gian còn hồi trường học đi học, thuận tiện thổi cái bạn gái. Năm nay theo kế hoạch sẽ buông lỏng một chút, nói nghỉ...... Lại làm thành cái dạng này."

Lâm thời thêm tắc đặc biệt biểu diễn hoàn toàn quấy rầy tiếp theo năm an bài, kia bộ điện ảnh sớm định ra diễn viên tiếp càng tốt vở, lớn mật thả đoàn phim bồ câu bội ước, Ngô lỗi là chịu người chi thác không trâu bắt chó đi cày. Tháng giêng sơ năm khuôn mặt u sầu đầy mặt sân bay cao tốc thượng bốn mươi lăm độ giác u buồn, trong lòng tính toán thiêu mua sắm trong xe nào phó tai nghe hảo. Dứt khoát toàn mua, bằng không tránh nhiều như vậy tiền dùng để làm gì, lại không rảnh hoa.

Nói là đặc biệt biểu diễn, đối phương không chút khách khí phải đi suốt bốn mươi thiên đương kỳ, Ngô lỗi lần đầu tiên nghe được trợn mắt há hốc mồm, "Đây là đoạt đi..." Lão tiền chu toàn nửa ngày, điều chỉnh phía sau hai bộ diễn tiến tổ thời gian, thực sự phí một phen kính. Một năm chỉ có 12 tháng, Ngô lỗi trường lại soái cũng không thể so người khác nhiều, tất cả mọi người đều là 365 thiên một luân hồi, công bằng. Biến không ra nhiều, đành phải liều mạng áp súc hiện có, chính mình, tư nhân. Năm đầu vừa mới vừa mới bắt đầu, mùa xuân còn không có thức tỉnh, Ngô lỗi dẫn đầu mộng toái. Thảm.

Tân đoàn phim đã khởi công một tháng, đại đa số người không có thể về nhà, đại gia ở tổ lại qua một cái vô cùng náo nhiệt năm, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng giống nhau. Đại niên ba mươi, ban ngày đóng phim, buổi tối ăn đốn nhân số đông đảo cơm tất niên, cãi cọ ồn ào làm nửa ngày trọng ở tham dự rút thăm trúng thưởng, uống đến say khướt trở về liền quỳ tam đem trò chơi, bị đồng đội phun cái mỹ. Hắn trước kia ăn tết hồi không được gia còn sẽ đem ba mẹ tiếp nhận tới đoàn tụ một chút, sau lại cũng không như vậy lăn lộn, trong nhà tỷ tỷ năm trước có hài tử, như thế nào đều không có phương tiện. Hắn một người ngốc cũng khá tốt. Bọn họ đóng phim địa phương không phải cái gì thành phố lớn, 12 điểm thời điểm, ngược lại đầy trời pháo hoa làm càn, nơi xa pháo thanh ước chừng vang lên hơn mười phút. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở khách sạn trên ban công nâng má, xa xôi địa phương vạn gia ngọn đèn dầu, gió lạnh thổi tỉnh cảm giác say, quần jean trong túi di động chấn cái không ngừng, chỉ gian sáng lên một viên khi minh khi diệt tiểu hoả tinh.

Dở khóc dở cười chính là, hắn gần nhất đang trải qua một hồi xưa nay chưa từng có chức trường quấy rầy, tổ chuyên viên trang điểm đối hắn vừa đấm vừa xoa theo đuổi không bỏ, cũng không biết là ai cấp dũng khí làm cái gì tin người đến ái, không vứt bỏ không buông tay. Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra cự tuyệt đến rõ ràng minh bạch, nề hà đối phương dẻo dai nhi quá cường, nhìn chuẩn hắn này độc thân cẩu không bỏ. Ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu thấy, hạ ban còn có WeChat thăm hỏi. Lưu hạo nhiên tính cách không gắt, làm người làm việc thích để lối thoát, huống hồ đối phương nghiệp giới xem như có tên có họ, cũng chưa nói cái gì quá phận lời nói, còn không đến mức kéo hắc. Nhưng phiền nhân là thật sự, thiết trí tin tức miễn quấy rầy, mỗi lần mở ra WeChat vẫn là da đầu căng thẳng, vội vàng quét liếc mắt một cái, có việc nhi hồi phục, không có việc gì khung thoại lập tức xóa.

Mệnh trung chiêu gay, mẹ nó. Lưu hạo nhiên không ra tiếng, quang có miệng hình, thầm mắng một câu.

Ngô lỗi tới rồi đoàn phim định khách sạn kém không phải cơm chiều thời gian, đồ vật phóng hảo rửa mặt lại ra cửa. Hắn ngày đầu tiên đến, lại là tiếp người khác sạp tới hỗ trợ, tháng giêng luôn có quá nhiều cớ liên hoan, diễn không bắt đầu chụp, cục tổ tiên thượng. Gặm một cái huân thịt sandwich lót bụng, hắn sợ trong chốc lát cơm ăn không được một ngụm quang uống rượu, uống bất quá kia giúp Sơn Đông người là tất nhiên, đừng làm hư dạ dày.

Tới vẫn là sớm, Ngô lỗi cùng trợ lý hai người trước tiên ở dưới lầu quán cà phê điểm ly uống. Phục vụ sinh nhận ra hắn tới, bọn họ là địa phương tốt nhất khách sạn chi nhất, tới đóng phim đoàn phim phần lớn tiếp đãi quá, một năm xuống dưới thấy minh tinh vô số kể, Ngô lỗi đảo thật đúng là lần đầu tiên thấy. Quầy bar cà phê sư nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa sườn mặt, cấp cà phê kéo hoa đều so bình thường dụng tâm thượng vài phần. Nhìn đến bưng lên bàn cà phê mặt ngoài họa tiểu hùng, Ngô lỗi nhấp miệng cười, "Đáng yêu". Tới chi an chi, không thể hiểu được tâm tình cũng chậm rãi biến hảo, bất quá hắn vốn dĩ cũng là cái dạng này người, cảm xúc tới cũng nhanh đi đến mau.

Cách vách lại ngồi xuống một bàn, hai người, đưa lưng về phía hắn điểm đơn. Phục vụ sinh tránh ra về sau, mới nói chuyện phiếm lên, không quan hệ đau khổ. Ngô lỗi nghe được tên của mình xuất hiện ở đối thoại trung, hắn bản thân là vô tình nghe lén người khác nói chuyện phiếm, khả nhân thật sự là đối tên của mình mẫn cảm thật sự, không có cách nào. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm mặt bàn đá cẩm thạch hoa văn, bưng lên cà phê rất có hứng thú mà nghe xong lên.

"Ngươi biết Ngô lỗi hôm nay tiến tổ sao, hẳn là đã tới rồi. Này đốn tính đón gió."

Ngô lỗi trong lòng nói tiếp, tới rồi, nơi này ngồi đâu.

"Ta phía trước còn suy nghĩ kia ai bội ước, bọn họ tìm ai tới trên đỉnh, loại này không phải mười ngày nửa tháng cứu tràng, đại đa số diễn viên cho đến lúc này năm đầu công tác sớm bài xuất ra, ai nguyện ý......"

Ngô lỗi không tiếng động gật gật đầu, không sai.

"Nghe nói là tìm hắn lão sư, trung gian đáp một chút tuyến."

Hơi không thể nghe thấy thở dài. Trời đất bao la, lão sư lớn nhất.

"Không biết người thế nào, nhưng đừng là cái làm yêu chủ nhân, loại này tuổi còn trẻ xuất đạo nhiều năm già không nhỏ, tri nhân tri diện bất tri tâm, ngươi nhưng cẩn thận một chút...... Không phải hạo nhiên ta cùng ngươi nói chuyện, ngươi từ ngồi xuống di động thượng mân mê cái không ngừng, một câu không phản ứng ta......"

Xảo, xảo là thật xảo.

Mà một bên Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên tâm không ở này, hắn kiên nhẫn ở hôm nay tới rồi cực hạn, người theo đuổi dây dưa làm trầm trọng thêm, sắp sửa dẫm tuyến. Khung thoại xóa ba lần, vẫn là có cuồn cuộn không ngừng tân tin tức tiến vào, hắn cũng không phải sẽ không nói đả thương người quyết tuyệt nói, dứt khoát lại nói minh bạch điểm —— không có khả năng, không thích. Hạ diễn đến khách sạn, ngồi ở quán cà phê, hỏa khí phía trên, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên bùm bùm đánh chữ. Cố tình trước mặt còn có cái cùng nhau đóng phim sư đệ ngoài miệng không cá biệt môn lải nhải, chọc đến hắn bực bội bất kham, nhưng hắn thật sự không rảnh bận tâm.

"Nghe thấy được, nghe thấy được, Ngô lỗi Ngô lỗi, ngươi từ ngồi xuống bắt đầu một câu không ly." Lưu hạo nhiên ứng phó rồi một câu.

Đối phương được đến đáp lại lập tức liên kích, các ngươi gặp qua sao các ngươi nhận thức sao thục sao trước kia hợp tác quá không có ngươi có biết hay không......

Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thức đến chính mình sai lầm, không nên mở miệng nói chuyện, dứt khoát vẫn luôn lượng cái này lời nói mật phiền nhân tinh thật tốt, không kiên nhẫn nói: "Chưa thấy qua không quen biết không biết, liền biết mặt nhưng thật ra lớn lên đẹp......" Đang nói.

Trợ lý tiếp xong điện thoại từ bên ngoài hấp tấp tiến vào, hoàn toàn không biết bên trong tình huống như thế nào, vài bước vượt đến Ngô lỗi trước mặt, gõ gõ hắn cái bàn, thanh âm không lớn không nhỏ, vừa vặn đủ mặt khác một bàn nghe được, "Đá chồng chất đi rồi, đi lên đi, người đến không sai biệt lắm."

Ngươi xem xảo bất xảo.

Ngô lỗi ừ một tiếng đứng lên xuyên áo khoác, khóe mắt dư quang thấy Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng dưng cứng còng bối.

"...... Diễn nghe nói cũng khá tốt." Này vốn nên là nửa câu sau. Chậm, không còn kịp rồi, ngạnh nuốt trở về.

Lưu hạo nhiên đầu óc một cái chớp mắt chỗ trống, hắn làm người làm việc luôn luôn cẩn thận, hôm nay xem như không biết trứ ai nói. Quả nhiên người không thể khống chế chính mình cảm xúc liền sẽ phạm sai lầm, vẫn là hắn mới xuất đạo hơn mười tuổi đều sẽ không phạm cấp thấp sai lầm.

Không thể tránh miễn, ngoại giới vẫn luôn lấy bọn họ làm tương đối, nhưng mấy năm qua bọn họ còn chưa bao giờ chạm qua mặt, mặc kệ mặt bàn thượng vẫn là trong lén lút. Tối hôm qua đối đáp nhi thời điểm người đại diện đề ra chuyện này, ý tứ là bạn cùng lứa tuổi hợp nhau nói, trong giới giao cái bằng hữu không chỗ hỏng, chính mình nắm chắc chừng mực, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu lên tiếng, "Về sau cùng nhau chơi game".

Không thành tưởng, hôm nay liền như vậy đụng phải. Hồi tưởng chính mình vừa rồi ai nghe xong ai hiểu lầm ngữ khí, đến, chuyện này tính mù.

Chơi game, đánh cái rắm.

Ngô lỗi trải qua Lưu hạo nhiên cái bàn, quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, khóe môi treo lên một chút cười. Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu, tầm mắt đan chéo ở bên nhau, không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, đi trước rời đi người giống như còn hơi hơi gật gật đầu chào hỏi.

Bọn họ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt thật sự là xấu hổ, xấu hổ chủ yếu là Lưu hạo nhiên xấu hổ. Ngô lỗi đảo cảm thấy nhưng có ý tứ.

Sau lại chín nói lên, Lưu hạo nhiên giảng: "Ngươi ngày đó quay đầu lại cái kia ánh mắt, tựa như đang xem ngốc bức. Ta điên rồi."

Ngô lỗi nhướng mắt, "Đó là chính ngươi đuối lý ảo giác, ta quay đầu nhìn lại, ngươi không cũng khá xinh đẹp sao, trăm nghe không bằng một thấy."

Ngô lỗi mặc một cái khuếch hình màu nâu nhạt áo khoác dài, đôi tay đặt ở trong túi chậm rì rì đi ra ngoài. Biến mất ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong tầm mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu lại hỏi sư đệ: "Ngươi nói ngươi chết ở cung đấu kịch đệ nhất tập liền tính, còn mang theo sư huynh cùng nhau, có phải hay không quá nặng tình trọng nghĩa?" Thuận tiện cúi đầu hoàn toàn kéo hắc một cái khác mầm tai hoạ, sớm nên làm như vậy.

* đến từ giả chương kha

Chapter 4

Chapter Text

04.

Buổi tối trở lại phòng, Ngô lỗi tắm xong chui vào chăn dựa vào đầu giường chơi di động.

Nước ấm nhiệt khí đem hắn trong thân thể cảm giác say bốc hơi ra tới, chỉ dựa vào cuối cùng một chút thanh minh ở trên di động hạt phủi đi.

Trợ lý bên ngoài gian thu thập đồ vật, người đại diện tiến vào lung lay một vòng. Buổi tối ăn cơm lão tiền không ở.

"Thế nào a, nhìn thấy ngươi tân bằng hữu sao?"

Ngô lỗi giống như nghĩ đến cái gì hảo ngoạn sự tình, dừng một chút, đôi mắt không từ màn hình trước dời đi, hàm hàm hồ hồ mà, "Gặp qua."

Buổi chiều bọn họ ngồi ở một cái bàn thượng, nghiêng đối diện, giương mắt chính là đối phương mặt. Một bữa cơm không biết nhìn nhau bao nhiêu lần. Ngô lỗi không có gì cái gọi là, tầm mắt đụng phải, xem trở về, lại tự nhiên mà dời đi. Đến nỗi Lưu hạo nhiên suy nghĩ cái gì, hắn cũng đoán không được.

Bọn họ kế tiếp có một chút chút ít vai diễn phối hợp, theo đạo lý tới nói là lần đầu gặp mặt, qua đi cũng không nhận thức. Đạo diễn làm cái này người trung gian, trên bàn cơm đem người trẻ tuổi kêu ở bên nhau, cho nhau giới thiệu.

Lưu hạo nhiên làm lớn tuổi giả, gật gật đầu, chủ động vươn tay: "Lưu hạo nhiên."

"Chúng ta gặp qua." Ngô lỗi bắt tay đồng thời quay đầu hướng đạo diễn cười.

Không khí hòa hợp, trung niên nam nhân uống lên một ít rượu vui tươi hớn hở mà vỗ hai người bả vai, không lay động cái giá, lại là cổ vũ lại là khích lệ, dù sao cũng là chút rất có tiền đồ tuổi trẻ đầy hứa hẹn linh tinh nói, cực kỳ hâm mộ một phen bọn họ tuổi tác, liền tránh ra đi một khác bàn náo nhiệt, không gian để lại cho tiểu nhân, "Các ngươi liêu."

Ngắn ngủi trầm mặc, không nói chuyện nhưng liêu. Ngô lỗi liễm khởi tươi cười, ngồi trở lại chính mình vị trí. Lưu hạo nhiên đồng dạng.

Các thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

"Nói chuyện sao?" Lão tiền lược cảm thấy hứng thú.

Di động sung thượng điện ném tủ đầu giường, nhắm hai mắt nằm xuống, mê mê hoặc hoặc phun ra một câu: "A...... Khen ta đẹp tới."

Lão tiền tự nhận theo không kịp hiện tại người trẻ tuổi mạch não, nghi hoặc nhìn thoáng qua ấp ủ buồn ngủ chỉ lộ cái đầu Ngô lỗi, thế hắn tắt đèn.

Sơ sáu khởi công, sáu sáu đại thuận.

Ngày đầu tiên, đệ nhất tổ.

Hóa xong trang, đi vào phim trường. Đạo diễn đơn giản nói một chút, cùng bên người người làm mẫu một chút làm diễn viên xem, cụ thể như thế nào chụp còn phải chân thân thượng lại điều chỉnh.

Cơ bản không có gì khó khăn.

Lưu hạo nhiên hoạt động tứ chi, tiếp nhận đạo cụ lão sư đưa qua thương, đồ vật làm được rất thật, nặng trĩu một phen. Trong tay xoay hai vòng, quen thuộc đạo cụ. Ngay sau đó tiến lên từ sau lưng dùng lạnh lẽo nòng súng chống lại Ngô lỗi huyệt Thái Dương.

"Đều đừng tới đây, các ngươi còn có nghĩ muốn tiểu tử này đầu."

Đủ tư cách diễn viên là cái dạng này, bọn họ có được vô hạn tín niệm cảm. Khởi động máy trong nháy mắt không hề là chính mình, hoàn toàn trở thành một người khác. Lại tiểu nhân nhân vật cũng có kiếp trước kiếp này, bọn họ tại đây trên đời sống quá, là có máu có thịt người.

Tân niên chụp trận đầu diễn, Ngô lỗi bị thít chặt cổ thương chống đầu, hô hấp khó khăn, đỏ đôi mắt, xưng được với là kỳ ảo thể nghiệm. Phía sau người vào diễn, lệ khí hung hăng áp bách bị bắt cóc giả, cùng đường lại tuyệt vọng, thanh âm phát run cũng phát cuồng, mỗi một câu lời kịch ổn định vững chắc tung ra tới ở Ngô lỗi bên tai.

Đạo diễn kêu đình, này quá.

Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức tùng cánh tay, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Không có việc gì đi?" Hắn biết chính mình sử đại lực khí, bọn họ trường học tác phong trước sau như một, thật nghe thật xem thật cảm thụ.

Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, tả hữu chuyển động cổ xác nhận chính mình đầu còn ở, trong lòng lại ám khen: "Diễn hảo."

Chụp mấy cái, một cái buổi sáng tiến hành đến ngoài dự đoán thuận lợi.

Đổi cảnh tượng khoảng cách, làm phim tổ điều chỉnh cơ vị, diễn viên tại chỗ nghỉ ngơi, bổ trang. Lưu hạo nhiên đem đạo cụ thương cầm ở trong tay vứt tới vứt đi, tay trái đổi tay phải tay phải đổi tay trái, thất thần. Hắn ở do dự mà như thế nào mở miệng nói nói ngày hôm qua chuyện này, tổng không thể làm kết vẫn luôn ở đàng kia.

"Ai......" Ngô lỗi đột nhiên xoay người.

"Ai......" Lưu hạo nhiên vừa muốn há mồm.

"Vậy ngươi trước nói." Ngô lỗi chớp chớp mắt, "Ta không có gì sự."

Đối thoại thình lình xảy ra, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ sẵn trong đầu còn không có đánh hảo, "Liền...... Ngày hôm qua," hắn vì làm chính mình thoạt nhìn chân thành, nhìn chằm chằm Ngô lỗi đôi mắt, từng câu từng chữ, "Cũng không phải ta cấp chính mình bù, phía sau vốn dĩ lời nói còn chưa nói xong, cái kia ngữ khí cũng tuyệt đối không phải hướng ngươi, lúc ấy có khác sự quấn lấy ta, xử lý không tốt, rất phiền nhân, có một đoạn thời gian." Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại, hắn không biết Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc tin không có, chính hắn nghe tới đều lại giống ở đánh mụn vá lại giống ở loạn xả.

Ngô lỗi như suy tư gì, lòng bàn tay sờ qua chính mình cằm, ngữ tốc thong thả lại vạn phần chắc chắn mà giảng:

"Nhưng ta mặt xác thật rất đẹp!"

Cho bậc thang cấp đủ mặt mũi hòa hoãn không khí.

Lưu hạo nhiên xuy mà một tiếng cười ra tới, đâm bờ vai của hắn, "Ngươi như thế nào một chút đều không khiêm tốn?"

Niên thiếu giả tự luyến thở dài: "Soái tuyệt Trung Hoa đi cũng liền, ai ta còn có một tay cơ xác......" Nói móc di động ra tìm hắn soái tuyệt Trung Hoa di động xác ảnh chụp, Lưu hạo nhiên thò lại gần xem, phát ra khó có thể tin thanh âm.

Cách đó không xa nhân viên công tác nghe được náo nhiệt thanh âm thăm dò đánh giá vài lần, cảm thán một câu, này tốt đẹp nam hài tử hữu nghị a, một cái buổi sáng liền thành lập đi lên. Càng có kinh nghiệm tắc tỏ vẻ không cần cao hứng quá sớm, lại quá mấy ngày bọn họ nên kết phường thượng phòng xốc lều, đạo cụ nhiều chuẩn bị rất cần thiết.

Cách mấy ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên từ bên ngoài trở về. Trên tay còn cầm hai túi ăn, lảo đảo lắc lư đi tới, vừa ra thang máy thật xa thấy có người ở trên hành lang ngồi xếp bằng ngồi trên mặt đất. Đến gần vừa thấy, Ngô lỗi đang cắm tai nghe chuyên tâm trò chơi, vành nón ép tới thấp thấp, hoàn toàn không biết có người tới gần. Ngồi dưới đất Ngô lỗi súc lên chỉ có nho nhỏ một đoàn, rõ ràng đứng đóng phim thời điểm, cũng là 1 mét 8 mấy vóc dáng.

Lặng lẽ tới gần, chen chân vào đá đá trò chơi thiếu niên mũi chân, thực sự dọa hắn một cú sốc. Ngô lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, di động lạch cạch rớt đến trên đùi.

Từ góc độ này xem, từ trên xuống dưới, có vẻ hắn đôi mắt lớn hơn nữa, hai phiến lông mi kiều trường nồng đậm.

Hoắc, này hoảng sợ mắt to. Lưu hạo nhiên hơi có cảm giác thành tựu.

"Như thế nào không ra tiếng! Làm ta sợ nhảy dựng."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dậy, "Ngươi mang tai nghe, ra tiếng có thể nghe thấy sao."

Ngô lỗi tháo xuống tai nghe, thân thẳng hơi tê dại hai chân, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: "Kia cũng không thể dọa người nha."

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi ngồi ở đây làm gì có phòng không trở về, làm hành vi nghệ thuật.

Hành lang phô hậu thảm, ngồi không lạnh cũng dơ.

"Quên mang phòng tạp, có người đi cầm, dứt khoát nắm chặt thời gian đánh một phen." Ngô lỗi vẫy vẫy trong tay di động, còn dừng lại ở trò chơi giao diện.

"Nghiện còn rất trọng. Người khi nào trở về, đi ta phòng chậm rãi chờ?" Lưu hạo nhiên giơ giơ lên cằm, chỉ chỉ nghiêng đối diện kia gian, nói muốn kéo Ngô lỗi từ trên mặt đất lên.

Bọn họ trụ cùng tầng lầu không ngoài ý muốn, trụ đến nghiêng đối diện liền không biết là trùng hợp vẫn là cố ý an bài.

Tương đồng quy cách phòng tập trung ở cùng tầng, trong giới phân biệt đối xử ba bảy loại, cái dạng gì diễn viên phối trí cái dạng gì điều kiện, điều điều viết tiến hiệp ước, dựa vào quy củ an bài. Trước kia vừa mới bắt đầu cũng trụ thực bình thường phòng, nhật tử thấu sống quá, công tác quan trọng, sau lại cảnh ngộ chậm rãi càng ngày càng tốt, ở bay lên kỳ, danh khí nhân khí đầy đủ hết, ăn, mặc, ở, đi lại cũng cao cấp bậc nguyên bộ.

Ngô lỗi không xác định, chần chờ một chút. Tay mới vừa đưa qua đi, nơi xa cửa thang máy "Đinh" một tiếng mở ra —— người đã trở lại.

"Phòng tạp lấy về tới, cảm ơn." Ngô lỗi từ trên mặt đất đứng lên nói lời cảm tạ.

"Không có việc gì, ta đây đi vào trước." Lưu hạo nhiên hoa thuê phòng môn, khuỷu tay vùng lại đóng lại, động tác nước chảy mây trôi.

Nhìn nhiều vài lần, mới đem tầm mắt thu hồi tới, nửa phút sau Ngô lỗi cũng vào phòng.

Trường mà tối tăm hành lang quay về an tĩnh.

Tết Nguyên Tiêu là tháng giêng cuối cùng một cái long trọng nhật tử, đèn đuốc rực rỡ hợp. Lệ thường tổ mời khách liên hoan, bao bản địa đồ ăn làm được tốt nhất tiệm cơm lầu hai, một bữa cơm ăn đến đem tẫn 12 giờ mới tán.

Từ tiệm cơm hồi khách sạn trên đường, ngắn ngủn mười tới phút, ngoài cửa sổ các màu pháo hoa tề phóng, đường cái lên xe tử thưa thớt, ven đường vành đai xanh còn đôi chút ít tuyết đọng, hai bài đỏ rực đèn lồng ban đêm không ngủ không nghỉ. Cuối cùng ngày hội bầu không khí.

Ngô lỗi dựa vào cửa sổ xe, trước mắt mông lung, lau mặt, "Hảo tưởng phóng pháo hoa a."

Không ai đáp lại hắn, một ngày xuống dưới tất cả mọi người đều mệt mỏi, chỉ đương hắn thuận miệng nói nói. Tài xế đảo quanh tay lái, quẹo vào khách sạn.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn một trước một sau hạ xe, vừa quay đầu lại thấy Ngô lỗi, hướng hắn cười, "Uống nhiều quá?"

"Còn hảo, không có không có." Lại xoa một phen mặt.

Trong đêm tối hai người vai sóng vai đi ra bãi đỗ xe, những người khác theo ở phía sau.

Khách sạn ở vùng ngoại ô, người bình thường yên thưa thớt, lúc này tới phóng pháo hoa đảo không ít. Cách đó không xa cực đại một đóa tràn ra, chiếu sáng lên nửa cái bầu trời đêm. Ngô lỗi dừng lại bước chân, ngưỡng men say mông lung khuôn mặt nhỏ nghỉ chân xem xét. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng học bộ dáng của hắn, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời. Hai người ngốc hề hề mà đứng ở tại chỗ, theo không trung đồ án nhan sắc biến hóa, đồng tử phóng đại thu nhỏ lại. Thẳng đến đi theo nhân viên công tác theo đi lên.

Chỉ chỉ bầu trời đa dạng, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy mục ý bảo chính mình trợ lý, trợ lý ghét bỏ mà lắc đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên lại chỉ, lần này cần cầu kiên quyết nhiều.

Muốn cái này!

"Ngươi có nghĩ phóng?" Tay sợ lãnh đặt ở trong túi, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy khuỷu tay chạm vào bên người Ngô lỗi.

Ngô lỗi mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, "Lớn như vậy người, nhìn xem được, ta mới không......"

Đang nói chuyện khóe mắt ngó đến Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý thở hồng hộc ôm trở về một đống, đôi mắt lập tức sáng lên, "Nhiều như vậy!"

Đại gia căn cứ hài tử ( Thần Tài ) vui vẻ liền tốt nguyên tắc, bồi bọn họ chơi. Tìm chỗ đất trống, một người tiếp một người điểm lên. Mà đương pháo hoa lao ra ống vách tường, thăng lên không trung, oanh oanh liệt liệt nổ tung khi, mỗi người bất luận ai, không một không toát ra hạnh phúc biểu tình, vì trước mắt hơi túng lướt qua mỹ tán thưởng.

"Người cả đời nếu giống như vậy, cũng khá tốt."

Thống khổ sẽ không lâu lắm, rõ rõ ràng ràng mà tạc ra một mảnh sáng lạn, loá mắt, xa xôi, có quang.

Ngô lỗi nhìn chằm chằm phồn hoa nở rộ trôi đi, nói chuyện thanh âm rất thấp, chỉ có bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được. Hắn quay đầu xem hắn.

"Là khá tốt, ta cũng cảm thấy."

Phóng tới kết thúc, cuối cùng chỉ còn một hộp cầm trong tay pháo hoa. Ngô lỗi ngồi xổm trên mặt đất rút ra hai chỉ lấy ở trên tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ trong túi lấy ra bật lửa cho hắn một tả một hữu điểm thượng, bá mà đốt lên, ánh sáng chiếu vào Ngô lỗi trong ánh mắt.

Bên cạnh ly rất gần địa phương ầm ầm ầm phóng vang một con to lớn pháo hoa, Ngô lỗi hai tay toàn chiếm, mỗi một phát nổ tung lên không đều cả kinh hắn thẳng súc cổ liên tục lui ra phía sau. Lưu hạo nhiên cười, giống đóng phim khi như vậy đứng ở hắn phía sau, che lại Ngô lỗi lỗ tai. Trước mặt tủng khởi bả vai chậm rãi buông.

"Chơi đi, không có việc gì."

Lên lầu thừa dịp những người khác mở cửa khoảng cách, Ngô lỗi khẽ kéo một phen Lưu hạo nhiên áo khoác cổ tay áo.

"Ngày mai thấy, ngủ ngon." Dứt lời nhảy vào phòng.

"Ngủ ngon."

"Chúng ta đi xem pháo hoa hảo sao, đi xem kia phồn hoa bên trong như thế nào tái sinh ra phồn hoa, cảnh trong mơ phía trên như thế nào tái hiện cảnh trong mơ, làm chúng ta sóng vai đi qua hoang vắng bờ sông, nhìn lên bầu trời đêm, sinh mệnh mừng như điên cùng đau đớn, đều tại đây khoảnh khắc, tựa như pháo hoa." *

* đến từ tịch mộ dung 《 thiệp mời 》

Chapter 5

Chapter Text

05.

Phương bắc tiểu thành, ba tháng lúc ấm lúc lạnh, khi lãnh khi nhiệt, âm tình bất định.

Vừa đến thời điểm, Ngô lỗi đuổi mấy ngày công, một tuần về sau tiến độ dần dần thả chậm, bắt đầu tuần tự tiệm tiến.

Điện ảnh tỉ mỉ mới ra tác phẩm tinh tế, một trang giấy háo thượng một ngày, một cái màn ảnh lặp đi lặp lại, tổng muốn điều điều moi quá mới giữ lời. Mài giũa người kỹ thuật diễn, mài giũa người tâm tính.

Đầu mùa xuân độ ấm tiệm hoãn, ban đêm còn có máy sưởi quay, ăn mặc ngắn tay mở cửa sổ ăn băng côn.

Nghỉ ngơi thời gian nhân viên công tác mua tới một đại túi kem mọi người phân ăn, cũng coi như chụp đại đêm thời điểm yên trà yên cà phê bên ngoài nâng cao tinh thần hảo vật.

Ngô lỗi chọn một cây ăn lên, hắn thích ăn ngọt, càng là loại này "Tiểu hài tử chuyên chúc" đồ vật hắn càng thích, ăn đến cao hứng. Sách sách hút, vừa chuyển tóc hiện Lưu hạo nhiên không thấy, hỏi người đâu, thuận tay từ trong túi lấy ra một chi tân. Không biết ai đáp một câu mệt rã rời đi ra ngoài hút thuốc.

"Kem đều không ăn a." Ngô lỗi xách theo áo khoác đi ra phòng nghỉ.

Giãn ra một phen gân cốt, Lưu hạo nhiên tính không rõ hôm nay khởi công nhiều ít tiếng đồng hồ, kế tiếp còn có một hồi trọng đầu đêm diễn. Hắn gian nan chống. Hộp thuốc còn thừa cuối cùng một cây cứu mạng rơm rạ, hết sức trân quý, hắn trong lòng hiểu rõ nhi, chính mình cấp chính mình định lượng. Không thành tưởng nửa đường sát ra tới cái "Đánh cướp", cọ một chút nhảy ra tới, ngồi xổm hắn bên cạnh đôi mắt chớp chớp, hỏi: "Còn có sao, ta cũng......"

Lưu hạo nhiên vô tội mở ra tay trái, trống không một vật hộp giấy sớm bị hắn xoa thành một đoàn, "Cuối cùng một cây."

Tay phải chỉ gian là vừa rồi bốc cháy lên mới mẻ hoả tinh.

Ngô lỗi không phải không có tiếc nuối mà úc một tiếng, tắc quá từ bên trong mang ra tới kem, "Cho ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhiều ít do dự một chút, mới đem trên tay yên hướng bên cạnh đệ đệ, "Không chê nói, chúng ta phân nó."

Sẽ không, đương nhiên sẽ không.

Rạng sáng hai điểm, Ngô lỗi mang theo điểm mạc danh thật cẩn thận từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay tiếp nhận một chi châm yên, mang theo độ ấm ngón tay, làn da lẫn nhau đụng vào, không biết từ nơi nào còn sinh ra một ít năng tới.

"Ta mẹ muốn xem thấy, khẳng định đánh chết ta." Phun ra một ngụm hơi mỏng sương khói, Ngô lỗi phi thường thành tin giao trở về hút thuốc quyền, Lưu hạo nhiên lại tiếp nhận đi, hàm răng cắn.

Hắn là bị trong nhà nghiêm khắc quản giáo hài tử, ở mọi người chờ mong ánh mắt một chút trưởng thành. Không thể phạm sai lầm, không thể nói sai lời nói, tốt nhất cũng không cần kêu khổ kêu mệt. Hắn có được rất nhiều người tình yêu, hắn biết được đủ, hắn cũng không cho phép chính mình lệnh người khác thất vọng.

"Hảo hài tử xác thật không nên, về sau hút thuốc không mang theo ngươi. Cũng không cho bọn họ mang ngươi." Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong sương mù nheo lại đôi mắt lấy lời nói chế nhạo hắn. Bọn họ chỉ chính là tổ mặt khác kẻ nghiện thuốc.

Ngô lỗi đứng ở Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện đi, bối dán vách tường, "Khó mà làm được, ngươi không thể ném xuống ta. Thật vất vả có cái không sai biệt lắm đại cùng nhau..."

Ngô lỗi thanh âm ở trong gió mất thật, nghe tới cũng không đúng lý hợp tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ trên mặt đất lên, "Há mồm", cuối cùng một ngụm đưa cho Ngô lỗi. Hai người một chi yên nói mấy câu công phu liền trừu đến đầu.

"Đi, thượng WC, xong rồi cần phải trở về."

Ngô lỗi ném xuống tay cánh tay đi tới đi tới đột nhiên chính mình trước vui vẻ, Lưu hạo nhiên khó hiểu xem hắn —— người này nội tâm thế giới tương đương phong phú, ngươi dễ dàng đoán không ra hắn suy nghĩ cái gì.

"Chúng ta như vậy giống như học sinh trung học, nước tiểu cái nước tiểu đều đến ước cùng nhau."

Mấy ngày nay trong nhà quay chụp địa phương toilet ở một khác đống trong lâu, không quá phương tiện, hai người xác thật ước một khối rải vài lần nước tiểu.

Minh bạch người này đang cười cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên một phen vãn trụ Ngô lỗi cánh tay: "Có phải hay không còn phải như vậy đi đường? Ai ngươi ngày mai cùng người khác một khối đi ta liền phát giận!"

Đây là học sinh tiểu học.

Ngô lỗi trừu vài lần không đem cánh tay rút ra, một cái tay khác thăm cào Lưu hạo nhiên trên eo ngứa, nháo thành một đoàn.

Hơn phân nửa đêm cãi nhau ầm ĩ, phim trường cẩu đều làm cho bọn họ đánh thức vài chỉ, hướng về phía ra tiếng phương hướng phệ vài tiếng, người nhưng thật ra không thế nào buồn ngủ.

Thượng xong WC Ngô lỗi ướt xuống tay tiến vào, bị sinh hoạt trợ lý tiệt cái vừa lúc, từ trong bao lại là đào giấy lại là đào kem dưỡng da tay.

"Mau sát sát, bằng không muốn sinh nứt da, ngươi xem ngươi tay."

Ngô lỗi nhắc mãi mấy tháng đông lạnh đến lên sao, không chút để ý mà đem kem dưỡng da tay tễ một tay, cúi đầu mới phát giác, trừng mắt nói: "Nhiều như vậy!" Bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở cùng đạo diễn nói chuyện, nghe tiếng quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua không nghẹn lại cười.

Hành, ngươi cười liền ngươi, thiên tuyển chi tử.

"Thứ tốt cùng nhau chia sẻ, vì cảm tạ ngươi, duỗi tay."

Lưu hạo nhiên không tình nguyện mà vươn một cái mu bàn tay, Ngô lỗi lập tức hai tay cọ đi lên, một hai phải nhiều cấp Lưu hạo nhiên phân điểm nhi. Một cái hồ một cái trốn, nhão nhão dính dính chơi nửa ngày, thẳng đến một bên nữ diễn viên nhìn không được, lại là đậu tiểu hài tử lại là ghét bỏ: "Không cần ở trước công chúng làm loại sự tình này, yêu đương về nhà đi nói." Hai người mới lập tức thu tay lại, đứng đắn lên. Ngô lỗi trên mặt nhìn không có gì biểu tình, ngồi ở ghế trên cầm lấy kịch bản phiên tiếp theo tràng, lặng lẽ đỏ bên tai.

Phim trường luôn là muốn tìm chút việc vui đen như mực đêm mới hảo quá. Bằng không chỉ có khốn đốn, vụn vặt lại lâu dài chờ đợi, cùng không còn cái vui trên đời.

Cùng ngày cuối cùng một hồi là ngoại cảnh gặp mưa diễn, sái xe chở nước vào chỗ sau bắt đầu quay, đem các diễn viên vững chắc rót cái thấu. Đạo diễn một kêu đình trợ lý nhóm giành giật từng giây đi lên cấp nhà mình nghệ sĩ bọc lên khăn lông cùng áo khoác, trên thực tế hiệu quả cực nhỏ. Hai điều chụp quá là trong bất hạnh rất may.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi đông lạnh đến môi phát tím sắc mặt trắng bệch, gió thổi qua run run rẩy giống nhau run cái không ngừng, khó có thể tự khống chế.

"Tưới đến, ta, tâm, đều lạnh thấu." Lưu hạo nhiên gian nan bài trừ như vậy một câu cảm thụ.

Ngô lỗi từ màu lam đại mao khăn lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt, "Sảng, sảng không sảng?"

Cũng coi như khổ trung mua vui, hai người run rẩy ha hả cười, một đường run tiến phòng thay quần áo.

Môn còn không có hoàn toàn đóng lại, Ngô lỗi trước thoát một bước, nắm lên cổ áo quần áo xốc xuống dưới một nửa, lộ ra eo bối.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở phía sau nhắc nhở: "Ngươi chú ý điểm, môn còn không có quan hảo."

"Có hay không nhân tính, ta đều như vậy, nhị nửa đêm còn muốn rình coi chật vật nam diễn viên sao!" Ngô lỗi oán giận không chậm trễ hắn cởi quần áo tốc độ, bị bọt nước quá kề sát trên da vải dệt dính đến hắn khó chịu. Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người đóng cửa công phu, hắn ba lượng hạ thoát đến hạn chế cấp.

"Ta này tính chiếm ngươi tiện nghi sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên ngoài miệng hỏi đến khách khí, đôi mắt đảo không khách khí, trên dưới đảo qua trước mặt đơn bạc nhưng đường cong xinh đẹp không gầy yếu thân hình.

"Đều là nam nhân, ta còn sợ ngươi xem." Ngô lỗi từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay tiếp nhận tân làm khăn lông, rơi xuống cổ chân chỗ quần nhấc chân ném đến một bên. "Ngươi nếu là nhân cơ hội sờ ta, vậy tính." Khoe ra là bổn ý, Ngô lỗi cúi đầu xem chính mình cơ bụng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thật sờ. Thật sự sờ soạng một phen. Sờ xong tặng kèm lời bình một câu "Còn có thể", ở sô pha bên kia ngồi xuống cởi áo nút thắt.

Ngô lỗi dại ra vài giây.

Hai người khoác thảm trụi lủi ngồi ở phòng nghỉ chờ trợ lý đưa sạch sẽ quần áo tiến vào, an tĩnh mà cái miệng nhỏ uống nhiệt canh. Thân thể dần dần hồi ôn, tứ chi giãn ra. Trong nhà độ ấm cao, hong đến nhân sinh ra rất rất nhiều nguyên bản tàng tốt ủ rũ. Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đang nói chuyện nói không thanh nhi, đầu dựa đầu ngủ rồi.

Chờ trợ lý một trước một sau tiến vào, trước mắt một bức lông tơ tiểu động vật dựa ngủ yên hình ảnh.

Trở lại khách sạn thời điểm, nắng sớm mờ mờ.

Lưu hạo nhiên một đầu ngủ đi xuống, chìm vào giấc ngủ chỗ sâu nhất, mộng đều không làm. Trung gian tỉnh lại ăn một bữa cơm, giác còn có thể tục thượng, lại nằm xuống. Ngủ đủ rồi trợn mắt, bên ngoài thiên lại đen, bỏ qua cơm chiều, thời gian này còn có thể đi ra ngoài ha ha ăn khuya.

Ra cửa thời điểm, trùng hợp nghiêng đối diện môn cũng đồng loạt mở ra, Ngô lỗi trợ lý cùng người đại diện một khối đi ra, thần sắc nôn nóng.

Ngô lỗi phát sốt, không khiêng được rạng sáng kia một hồi tưới, càng đến buổi tối thiêu đến càng lợi hại.

"Ta nơi này có dược, đợi chút cho ngươi đưa qua đi, đừng nóng vội." Lưu hạo nhiên lộn trở lại phòng phiên chính mình trang dược cái rương, tìm ra một hộp tân, gõ khai đối diện môn.

Đi vào phòng trong phòng ngủ, Ngô lỗi súc ở giường đôi một bên, ổ chăn bên ngoài chỉ lộ cái lông xù xù đỉnh đầu, đầu giường đèn điều thật sự ám. Lưu hạo nhiên qua đi đem chăn cho hắn dịch đến cằm, "Cũng không sợ buồn hư."

"Bọn họ nói như vậy dễ dàng ra mồ hôi, hảo đến mau." Phát sốt không chút nào ngoài ý muốn cùng với cảm mạo, Ngô lỗi thanh âm nghe tới phá lệ mềm, mang theo giọng mũi.

"Ăn dược mới hảo đến mau, uống nhiều thủy ngủ nhiều giác." Ngô lỗi hướng trong xê dịch đằng ra một mảnh địa phương, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống.

Ngô lỗi nhỏ giọng ân một câu, lại hướng trong chăn súc súc, "Không cần cho ngươi lây bệnh."

Trợ lý ở bên ngoài chờ nước nấu sôi, Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên trong bồi Ngô lỗi nói chuyện.

"Ngươi biết không, có cái phương pháp trị cảm mạo, ở nhiệt cà phê đảo thượng Whiskey, phóng đường, lại phô thượng một tầng thật dày bơ, một hơi uống xong thì tốt rồi, kêu Ireland cà phê."

Ngô lỗi thực cảm thấy hứng thú, mắt sáng rực lên không ít, "Tưởng uống, bất quá nghe tới càng giống rượu, không phải cà phê."

"Tính rượu Cocktail một loại đi."

"Ta đây không uống thuốc, ta muốn..." Bệnh nhân đột nhiên hưng phấn.

"Tưởng bở, không được."

Nhìn Ngô lỗi ăn dược, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy, cách chăn vỗ vỗ hắn: "Ngủ một giấc, ngày mai lên toàn hảo."

"Hảo." Ngô lỗi có điểm ngượng ngùng, cả người oa ở trong chăn chỉ lộ một đôi mắt cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói cảm ơn.

Hắn đôi mắt có thể nói.

"Cảm tạ cái gì," gõ gõ Ngô lỗi trên bàn bãi máy tính, "Hết bệnh rồi có rảnh lại đây cùng nhau chơi game."

Trong ổ chăn vươn ba ngón tay, "ok, không thành vấn đề, ngược ngươi."

Khẩu khí còn không nhỏ, đến lúc đó ai kêu ai cha còn không nhất định.

Chapter 6

Chapter Text

06.

Tháng đầu xuân mạt, vọt tới một số lớn sinh nhật song ngư.

Rốt cuộc vẫn là tuổi trẻ, nghỉ ngơi một ngày Ngô lỗi khôi phục đến không sai biệt lắm, trở về tiếp tục chụp. Buổi chiều mới vừa kết thúc công việc, sinh nhật đồng sự bắt một khối đi ăn cơm uống rượu, thịnh tình không thể chối từ, đẩy không xong.

Tiểu thành thị hoạt động giải trí thiếu, không ngoài là này đó. Cơm nước xong, hai xe người lại bị kéo đi ca hát.

Ghế lô khói lửa mịt mù, đêm tối cất cao giọng hát quá chén, quần ma loạn vũ. Ngồi ở sô pha trong một góc, Ngô lỗi buồn đầu bắt đầu hoài niệm ngày đó đêm diễn Lưu hạo nhiên phân cho hắn nửa điếu thuốc, như thế nào như vậy hảo trừu, lạnh lạnh bạc hà, một chút cũng không sặc người. Hắn tưởng tượng Lưu hạo nhiên nói trị cảm mạo Ireland cà phê, cà phê, đường, Whiskey, cùng với bơ. Bưng lên trước mặt cái ly uống một ngụm, nương hắc ám che chở lại chán ghét mà buông.

Lưu hạo nhiên là mang theo bên ngoài thanh lãnh không khí cùng nhau đẩy cửa tiến vào.

Hợp với mặt khác đến trễ đồng sự đồng loạt bị ồn ào phạt rượu, Ngô lỗi ngồi không nhúc nhích ở nơi xa nhìn.

Bọn họ cùng nhau chụp đầu mấy ngày, hai người suất diễn tập trung chụp xong, liền tách ra ở hai cái tổ. Hôm nay Lưu hạo nhiên tổ kết thúc công việc vãn, cơm không đuổi kịp, trực tiếp lại đây ca hát địa phương.

"Uống không thành vấn đề, ca tỷ đừng thúc giục." Ứng phó trường hợp thành thạo, Lưu hạo nhiên cởi áo khoác bên trong một kiện bạch T, tiếp nhận cái ly, "Sinh nhật vui sướng sinh nhật vui sướng." Ngưỡng cổ tam hạ, uống lên ba cái, sảng khoái người một giọt không dư thừa. Mọi người mới buông tha.

Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức đi tới, màu sắc rực rỡ ánh đèn ở bọn họ trên mặt lưu chuyển, phục cổ mê huyễn làm người xem đến không rõ ràng, chạm vào Ngô lỗi, "Hướng biên nhi ngồi, đằng cái chỗ ngồi." Nhưng thật ra không chút khách khí.

Hai cái hai mươi xuất đầu đảo vẫn là đoàn phim tuổi thiên tiểu nhân, nếu không phải chụp một cái diễn ngày thường giao tế vòng cũng sẽ không theo ở đây những người khác trùng hợp rất nhiều, trường hợp này bọn họ tới cổ động nể tình, vai chính cao hứng, người khác cũng sẽ không cố ý mãnh rót một hồi, mặc kệ bọn họ ở một bên chính mình nói chuyện phiếm.

Di động ở trên bàn chấn động, ong ong, mặt trên tên là "Mụ mụ".

Lưu hạo nhiên trêu đùa: "Ngô lỗi tiểu bằng hữu, thời gian không còn sớm mụ mụ ngươi kêu ngươi về nhà ngủ."

Ngô lỗi cầm lấy di động hướng trốn đi thời điểm giơ tay hư hoảng làm bộ muốn tấu Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thế một trốn, ngã vào trên sô pha cười.

Hành lang truyền đến rất rất nhiều không rõ ràng bất động nghe tiếng ca cùng ầm ĩ.

"Đều khá tốt."

"Sớm hảo không thiêu, nói đừng cho ngươi nói, lão tiền người này như thế nào như vậy."

"Uống lên một chút, không nhiều lắm, không mệt."

"Đại khái cuối tháng sát, đến lúc đó hồi Bắc Kinh, còn có trường học sự."

......

Ngô lỗi hướng buồng vệ sinh phương hướng đi, di động bám vào bên tai, đáp lại phương xa mẫu thân quan tâm.

Nói chuyện tào lao bảy tám phần chung, hội báo xong chính mình tình hình gần đây, không có gì hảo giảng, mẫu thân lại dặn dò một lần phải chú ý thân thể, hai bên mới treo điện thoại.

Hắn đứng ở cách gian, cảm nhận được một chút một chỗ tự do, nhẹ nhàng thở ra không quá tưởng hồi ghế lô, suy nghĩ nếu không dứt khoát lưu đi. Do dự gian, bên ngoài đột nhiên truyền đến thanh âm, làm hắn dừng lại ấn xả nước kiện tay.

Ngô lỗi thề với trời, hắn tuyệt đối không phải cố ý ( lần thứ hai ) nghe Lưu hạo nhiên góc tường. Quán cà phê sao, buồng vệ sinh sao, tất cả mọi người đều có thể tới địa phương đúng hay không.

"Đừng quấn lấy ta, ta từ lúc bắt đầu nói thật sự rõ ràng, không có khả năng." Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm mỏi mệt, Ngô lỗi nhớ tới hắn vừa tới liền uống kia tam ly.

"Ngươi kéo hắc ta WeChat, vì cái gì như vậy, ta có cái gì xin lỗi ngươi địa phương sao đến nỗi kéo hắc?"

Cách gian người vẻ mặt giữ kín như bưng: Là nam nhân thanh âm.

"Không có đối trụ xin lỗi, nhưng là, là ta tự do." Ngô lỗi có điểm nghĩ thấu quá môn phùng nhìn xem này lãnh khốc thanh âm chủ nhân biểu tình, ngày thường nhìn cười tủm tỉm.

"Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi rốt cuộc thẳng cong, độc thân vẫn là có người, cấp cái lời chắc chắn."

"Không liên quan chuyện của ngươi." / "Quan ngươi đánh rắm." Bên trong cánh cửa ngoại cùng nhau lạnh nhạt.

Lưu hạo nhiên càng văn minh khắc chế một ít, Ngô lỗi càng tiểu tiểu thanh.

Kế tiếp đó là một ít không hề ý nghĩa không hề logic dây dưa, cùng phim cẩu huyết lúc 8 giờ cũng không có gì khác nhau. Nhân sinh như diễn, bất nhập lưu hài kịch sáng tác đồng dạng nơi phát ra với sinh hoạt. Ngô lỗi nghe được mất đi hứng thú, hắn đồng tình Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng càng muốn biết bên ngoài khi nào có thể xong chính mình rốt cuộc khi nào có thể đi ra ngoài.

Loại này thời điểm giống nhau yêu cầu trời giáng thần binh, mới có thể đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc, phim truyền hình đều như vậy diễn, Ngô lỗi trăm triệu không nghĩ tới cái kia thần binh là chính mình.

WeChat giọng nói điện thoại không hề dự triệu mà ở chỉ có ba người trong phòng vệ sinh vang lên, phá lệ chói tai lảnh lót, luống cuống tay chân mà ấn rớt, bên ngoài nói chuyện với nhau thanh âm đã ngừng.

Giờ này khắc này, tình cảnh này hoàn toàn có thể xếp vào Ngô lỗi 20 năm nhân sinh xấu hổ tuyển tập, đứng hàng trước mao.

Này không phải hắn bổn ý.

Hắn vọt thủy, run run bả vai, bình thản ung dung từ cách gian ra tới. Mắt nhìn thẳng đi đến trước gương, tỉ mỉ làm ướt mu bàn tay tễ thượng rửa tay dịch, rửa sạch sẽ lau khô. Càng là loại này thời điểm càng phải bình tĩnh.

Trong gương Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu tay chống nạnh, thấy không rõ vẻ mặt của hắn.

Không cần xen vào việc người khác, đặc biệt người khác loại này vi diệu mẫn cảm việc tư. Đương cái gì cũng chưa phát sinh, cái gì cũng chưa nghe được cái gì cũng chưa nhìn đến, một câu cũng đừng nói, từ cái này trong môn đi ra ngoài, vạn sự đại cát.

Ngô lỗi là như thế này tưởng, cũng làm như vậy. Tẩy dừng tay, hắn không nói một lời, tính toán thoát đi cái này không gian.

Đi qua hai người bên người, đi tới cửa, chỉ kém một bước.

"Ngô lỗi."

Lưu hạo nhiên ra tiếng.

Hảo ngươi cái Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô lỗi lại thở dài, vì cái gì muốn đối với ta như vậy.

Hắn quay người lại xem Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt chỉ có hai chữ: Giúp ta.

Ngô lỗi hoài nghi hắn chân trước đi ra cái này môn, sau lưng cửa sẽ lập thượng "Tạm dừng sử dụng" thẻ bài, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức trong sạch khó giữ được. Hiện tại người nhưng sinh mãnh đâu.

Thấy "Chết" không cứu không phù hợp bọn họ giang hồ nhi nữ đạo nghĩa. Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn cũng khá tốt.

Ngô lỗi đi vòng vèo trở về, che ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước người, đem hai người ngăn cách, chuẩn bị dao sắc chặt đay rối.

Hắn lạnh mặt không kiên nhẫn bộ dáng cũng rất cường thế, "Đừng lại quấn lấy hắn, hắn đối với ngươi không thú vị nghe không hiểu sao?"

"Ngươi cho hắn tạo thành nhiều như vậy bối rối, tính cái gì thích?"

Chuyên viên trang điểm không hiểu như thế nào nửa đường sát ra tới cái Ngô lỗi, đi ra ngoài lại trở về, đi lên khẩu khí cường ngạnh, cùng hắn trong ấn tượng khách khách khí khí người trẻ tuổi tương đi khá xa. Căn cứ lão nương cũng không phải dễ chọc hồi sặc: "Đây là chúng ta hai người sự, cùng ngươi không quan hệ, ta chỉ nghĩ cùng hắn nói rõ ràng, phiền toái ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Ngô lỗi bị khơi dậy vô danh cầu thắng dục, ngay lúc đó hắn cũng không biết loại này cầu thắng dục từ đâu mà đến, vì sao mà đến. Diễn làm nguyên bộ, giận từ gan biên sinh, hắn không có quay đầu lại về phía sau chuẩn xác mà bắt được Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, theo cánh tay, một đường tới thủ đoạn, lại xuống phía dưới, cầm Lưu hạo nhiên tay. "Ngươi thật sự cảm thấy cùng ta không quan hệ?"

Lưu hạo nhiên tương đương phối hợp mà hồi nắm, cũng nhéo nhéo, trong lòng lỗi thời mà thổi qua "Thịt thịt" ba chữ.

Trước mắt này tính một cái thật thật tại tại đại tin tức, nhưng khó phân biệt thật giả.

"Thôi đi, vừa rồi còn tưởng trang không quen biết rời khỏi tới, Ngô lỗi đệ đệ cấp anh em giải vây còn đem chính mình đáp thượng, đủ nghĩa khí, bất quá không đáng." Đơn giản trá một trá.

Lưu hạo nhiên không coi ai ra gì mà tiếp diễn, nhỏ giọng hướng về phía kéo hắn tay thanh niên giảng: "Đừng nóng giận không để ý tới ta, ngươi mới vừa cũng nghe thấy, chúng ta thật không có việc gì, ta liền thích ngươi một cái......" Tiểu phúc hoảng Ngô lỗi cánh tay.

Ngô lỗi dùng ánh mắt ý bảo Lưu hạo nhiên câm miệng đừng nói thêm gì nữa, một vừa hai phải.

Có chút người diễn nghiện nói đến là đến, biên đến ra dáng ra hình sinh động, trách không được là cách vách trường học.

Làm bộ không kiên nhẫn kéo kéo cánh tay, "Trở về lại nói, đi thôi."

Coi ở đây một người khác vì không khí, Ngô lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra buồng vệ sinh, mãi cho đến chỗ ngoặt chỗ mới đột nhiên rải khai tay, quăng thật xa.

Hai người cuồng tiếu.

"Ngô lỗi ngươi diễn quá đủ phim trường không gặp ngươi như vậy có thể diễn." Lưu hạo nhiên xô đẩy một phen vẻ mặt một lời khó nói hết Ngô lỗi.

"Khiêm nhượng, vẫn là ngươi tương đối sẽ, diễn đến ta đều tin." Ngô lỗi đánh giá Lưu hạo nhiên vừa rồi diễn xuất hoàn chỉnh hiện ra một cái tra nam ăn vụng bị hiện trường trảo bao, cực lực vãn hồi nguyên phối hình tượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cuồng khò khè Ngô lỗi cái ót làm hắn im tiếng.

Hai người theo hành lang đi đến an toàn thông đạo lỗ thông gió, ngoài cửa sổ đưa tới ban đêm gió lạnh thổi trúng bọn họ tạm thời an tĩnh lại.

"Ngươi phía trước nói quấn lấy chuyện của ngươi, chính là cái này?" Ngô lỗi hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ nói, "Là, không biết làm thế nào mới tốt, vừa rồi ngươi cũng thấy rồi."

Dựa vào tường, Ngô lỗi cảm thán, "Ai trên đời an đến song toàn pháp, nhân sinh trên đời, tổng muốn đả thương hại một ít người, cô phụ một ít người, không có biện pháp." Đại khái là bởi vì nhẹ nhàng trong giọng nói mang theo đáng quý chân thành tha thiết, tuổi trẻ mặt nói lão thành nói cũng không không khoẻ.

Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu, lấy ra lần này rốt cuộc tràn đầy hộp thuốc: "Hành, tạ Ngô lão sư chỉ điểm, cho ngài điểm thượng."

Ngô lỗi uống xong rượu bĩ bĩ khí mà ngậm đám người hầu hạ, hắn đôi mắt mang theo mất tự nhiên ẩm ướt hơi nước.

Nào biết Lưu hạo nhiên plastic bật lửa không cho mặt mũi, gió thổi qua diệt. Hắn nhịn không được muốn phun tào Lưu hạo nhiên, trong miệng hàm chứa đồ vật, nói ra nói thật không minh bạch, "Ngươi nhiều ra hai khối tiền mua cái thông khí được chưa?"

Lưu hạo nhiên cách cách ấn hai hạ nhìn chằm chằm ngọn lửa, "Cái này là ta sân bay qua an kiểm trong rổ thuận tay nhặt, lúc ấy quang chọn đẹp......"

Chòm Thiên Bình, quả nhiên nhan cẩu. Ngô lỗi không chút nào che lấp mà nhướng mắt.

"Như vậy..."

Lưu hạo nhiên thay đổi vị trí, nương một chút thân cao ưu thế, từ phía sau ôm chặt Ngô lỗi, một tay chắn phong, một tay đốt lửa.

Đen tối trong không gian nguyên bản chỉ có viết "An toàn thông đạo" bốn chữ màu xanh lục đèn bài sáng lên.

Bỗng nhiên gian, một thốc ngọn lửa bốc cháy lên.

Ngô lỗi rũ mắt đã quên hút khí. Hắn bị đồng dạng tuổi trẻ thân thể kề sát, cảm nhận được không thuộc về hắn trái tim ở trong lồng ngực nhảy lên. Bên tai có Lưu hạo nhiên phóng thấp thanh âm, hắn chóp mũi có phải hay không cọ thượng hắn vành tai, cố ý mà, cố ý mà: "Hút khí, hút mới có thể...... Có phải hay không còn không có học được?"

Ngô lỗi làm theo.

Mỏng yên dâng lên, Lưu hạo nhiên rút về cánh tay, trở lại vốn có khoảng cách. Chính mình cũng điểm thượng.

Không người nói chuyện, trầm mặc, có chút đồ vật lại một lần phiếm lên.

Là cao thủ. Ngô lỗi thâm giác chính mình gặp gỡ đối thủ.

Lớn hơn hai tuổi chung quy vẫn là không giống nhau.

Hắn bản thân là mang theo một ít người ngoài khó có thể phát hiện cảm xúc bắt đầu công tác, cảm thán tân niên bắt đầu, sinh hoạt không dễ.

Hiện giờ, tiến độ quá nửa, sự tình hướng đi lại so với hắn vừa đến thời điểm còn phải có ý tứ, có ý tứ nhiều.

Mà hết thảy này tất cả đều là bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên.

Chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Chapter 7

Chapter Text

07.

Bọn họ chi gian cũng ngây thơ quá, hai mươi ngày, khả năng lại nhiều một chút? Nhớ không rõ.

Vô xảo không thành thư gặp được, ngày hội bầu trời đêm hạ lửa khói, ngươi tới ta đi, vui cười đùa giỡn.

Cuối cùng ngăn với một cây yên.

Hắn nguyên bản có thể có rất nhiều phương pháp bậc lửa nó, lại cố tình lựa chọn nhất ái muội một loại. Hắn ở lướt qua liền ngừng mà thử, cũng ở xác nhận, xác nhận đối phương có hay không điểm nhi cái kia phương diện ý tứ, kế tiếp chuyện xưa mới hảo phát triển.

Lộn xộn thời đại đa số như thế, xem đôi mắt, hợp nhau, có tính nhu cầu, sau đó lăn lên giường đánh một pháo. Nếu hàng to xài tốt giường phẩm giai, quần nhắc tới dứt khoát lưu loát không gút mắt, nhiều vài lần cũng chưa chắc không thể.

Tình yêu xa xỉ, di đủ trân quý, khả ngộ bất khả cầu, muốn sảng muốn tình muốn ái lòng tham người không mấy cái rơi vào kết cục tốt, phần lớn dở khóc dở cười.

Bọn họ mới không phải cái gì hảo nam hài.

Thành nhân đánh lên Thái Cực tới có thể cố lộng huyền hư làm không biết mệt, ngươi tới ta đi, chế tạo một ít khó phân biệt thật giả quan tâm cùng lãng mạn, cũng có thể trắng ra bằng phẳng, ở mỗ một cái thời gian điểm, lỏa lồ ra một ít ré mây nhìn thấy mặt trời dục vọng, như là ta đối với ngươi thực cảm thấy hứng thú, ta tưởng cùng ngươi phát sinh điểm cái gì.

Hoặc là càng đơn giản trực tiếp, ta muốn ngủ ngươi, nếu ngươi nguyện ý.

Ngày đó buổi tối qua đi, cách hai ngày, Ngô lỗi đang ở tắm rửa, môn bị cuồng gõ, hắn mới vừa tẩy xong đầu, không biết bên ngoài phát sinh cái gì đại sự nhi, lên tiếng, quan thủy ra tới mở cửa.

"Ngươi rời đi trừ không xa." Hắn tức giận mà mở cửa, đem người bỏ vào tới. Theo hắn đã nhiều năm trợ lý cũng không phải thực để ý này loại uy hiếp, trong nhà ra một chút sự tình muốn hắn trở về, buổi chiều đã thỉnh quá giả. Đi nhanh về nhanh rời đi hai ngày, đi phía trước đến cùng lão bản đồ vật công đạo rõ ràng. Minh tinh nghệ sĩ nhóm đa số thời điểm bị bên người người chiếu cố rất khá, cho dù là bình dân nhi thực hảo mang, cùng người thường cũng không thể so.

Ngô lỗi ướt tóc bọc áo tắm dài một bên tiếp đồ vật một bên nghe dặn dò. Thẳng đến mỗi một kiện sản phẩm điện tử đầu cắm công đạo rõ ràng, trợ lý vung tay lên, lão bản ta trước triệt, phi cơ không đợi người, ngươi tự giải quyết cho tốt.

Còn không có phẩm ra câu này "Tự giải quyết cho tốt" là mấy cái ý tứ, quay đầu nhìn lại trên bàn rơi xuống nạp điện bảo, "Vứt bừa bãi", nghĩ người không đi xa, cầm lấy đuổi theo.

Trên hành lang không có bóng người, chạy trốn thật sự là rất nhanh.

Xoay người, phòng môn làm trò Ngô lỗi mặt "Bang" đến một tiếng tự tiện vang dội mà khép lại, đóng hắn cái trở tay không kịp.

Thao......

Trong ấn tượng này không phải lần đầu tiên, đồng dạng sai lầm hắn phạm vào hai lần, suốt hai lần.

Mà lần thứ hai, gọn gàng dứt khoát đem hắn đưa vào đối diện phòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên sao có thể nghĩ đến còn có loại này đưa tới cửa tới sự tình, chất lượng tốt đồng sự, nửa đêm canh ba, quần áo bất chỉnh, Ngô lỗi biểu tình xấu hổ ủy khuất ba ba.

Kỳ thật đại khái có thể đoán ra phát sinh chuyện gì, Lưu hạo nhiên trước cười khai, ỷ ở khung cửa, không vội mà đem người làm đi vào.

"Ngô lỗi đệ đệ," hắn học người khác kêu hắn Ngô lỗi đệ đệ, giả mù sa mưa thật sự," ngươi này, đại buổi tối, không thích hợp đi."

Làm bộ hướng hắn phía sau xem, "Vạn nhất nhân gia thấy, truyền ra đi mấy trương miệng đều nói không rõ."

Ngô lỗi xem Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình liền biết hắn là cố ý chơi xấu, lắp bắp, "Ta tắm rửa hắn một hai phải gõ cửa...... Kết quả chính mình đồ vật quên lấy, muốn gọi trụ đưa một chút, liền, cứ như vậy......"

Lưu hạo nhiên cười đến lợi hại hơn, Ngô lỗi hạt khoa tay múa chân, chỉ chỉ chính mình chỉ chỉ cửa phòng chỉ chỉ thang máy phương hướng, biểu tình tất cả đều là mờ mịt khó hiểu.

"Ngươi người này độc tính thật đại, như thế nào lão cùng phòng tạp không qua được, ngồi máy bay có phải hay không còn hồi hồi đến trễ?" Này vốn không phải cái câu nghi vấn, nề hà người nghe có tâm.

Ngô lỗi:...... Ngươi như thế nào biết?

Lúc này đến phiên Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, "...... Ta thuận miệng nói nói."

Mở ra cửa phòng hành lang thanh âm nghe được rõ ràng, nơi xa thang máy tới tầng lầu mở cửa "Đinh" đến kia một tiếng, Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng nhanh chóng một phen đem người trảo tiến vào đóng cửa lại, xả đến Ngô lỗi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, bọc đến kín mít cổ áo buông ra hơn phân nửa.

"Làm gì ngươi." Oán giận một câu.

"Thật đúng là muốn cho người thấy?"

Sau lưng là ván cửa, đem bên ngoài thế giới cách ly mở ra, trước mặt là dựa vào đến cực gần Lưu hạo nhiên, một tay chống ở hắn nhĩ sườn. Đỉnh đầu huyền quan một trản hành lang đèn, sắc màu ấm ánh đèn rơi xuống. Người ở quang, mắt đuôi hướng đi, mũi độ cung, môi góc cạnh bên cạnh, xem đến so ngày xưa rõ ràng hơn vài phần; cũng có một bộ phận ẩn nấp ở bóng ma bên trong —— hắn còn bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn chưa kịp buông ra.

Ngô lỗi là không sợ, hắn đón trước mặt mang điểm khiêu khích nghiền ngẫm ánh mắt, thẳng tắp xem trở về.

Cuối cùng là Lưu hạo nhiên trước tiên lui sau một bước tránh ra, "Ngươi có phải hay không còn không có tẩy xong, dùng ta phòng tắm đi." Thế Ngô lỗi đẩy ra buồng vệ sinh môn, ngồi trở lại đến còn sáng lên máy tính trước mặt.

Mười phút trước, hắn cùng quá khứ bạn cũ mới vừa đánh xong một phen trò chơi, nói chuyện phiếm xả nhàn, thương lượng muốn hay không lại khai một ván, thời gian còn không muộn. Ngay sau đó môn liền vang lên.

Lòng bàn tay vô ý thức xẹt qua bàn phím khe hở, an tĩnh phòng, phòng tắm tiếng nước phảng phất toàn bộ tưới vào hắn trong lòng, nhiễu đến hắn không được an bình. Hắn dựa vào một chút hồi ức, tưởng tượng những cái đó nóng bỏng nước ấm là như thế nào dừng ở hắn từng gặp qua eo bụng mông chân phía trên, bọt nước xâu chuỗi, lại sẽ chảy xuôi đến càng tư mật nơi nào.

Lưu hạo nhiên yết hầu phát khẩn.

Máy tính bên kia hỏi hắn làm gì đi còn đánh nữa hay không, nhìn lướt qua phòng tắm phương hướng, tiếng nước ngừng.

"Không được, chơi ngoạn ý tư một chút được, ngày mai còn công tác."

Cự tuyệt bắt đầu tân một ván, nói chuyện phiếm không có dừng lại. Câu được câu không loạn khản, tất cả đều là râu ria việc vặt, thẳng đến Ngô lỗi từ buồng vệ sinh ra tới, lấy làm khăn lông đứng ở gương trước mặt sát chính mình một đầu tóc rối.

Tùy tiện lừa gạt hai hạ, Ngô lỗi ngồi lại đây, ngồi ở bên cạnh trên sô pha. Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ trên bàn cái ly, làm Ngô lỗi uống nước.

"Đang nói chuyện thiên?" Hầu kết lăn lộn, mồm to bổ sung xói mòn hơi nước.

"Là cao trung thời điểm đồng học, vừa vặn hôm nay có rảnh, hẹn một phen trò chơi." Lưu hạo nhiên chuyển qua ghế dựa, đối với Ngô lỗi nói chuyện.

"Đáng tiếc, ta vào không được chính mình phòng, máy tính ở bên trong khóa." Ngô lỗi tiếc nuối.

Một phiến môn tự nhiên không phải chỉ có duy nhất một trương phòng tạp có thể mở ra.

Tìm được viện binh về sau, tùy thời có thể liên hệ bất luận cái gì tưởng liên hệ đến người, sau đó giải quyết vấn đề.

Nhưng nếu hoài một ít tâm tư khác, như vậy phòng tạp toàn thế giới chỉ này một trương, ban đêm quấy rầy trừ Lưu hạo nhiên bên ngoài người đều là không lễ phép.

Lâm vào một chút ngắn ngủi trầm mặc.

Ngô lỗi mở miệng đánh vỡ, "Cao trung là bộ dáng gì, không biết cùng ta tưởng tượng giống nhau không giống nhau."

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa mới nhắc tới hắn cao trung đồng học.

"Ngươi không thượng quá cao trung?" Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ngoài ý muốn vấn đề này.

"Ngô... Ta từ rất nhỏ bắt đầu đóng phim, tiểu học sơ trung thời điểm còn có thể hai bên bận tâm, chỉ là so người khác vất vả một ít, sau lại càng ngày càng vội, biến thành gia giáo lão sư theo bên người, trong trường học chỉ là trên danh nghĩa." Ngô lỗi nhéo ly nước, "Nói như thế, ta đã không có thơ ấu sinh hoạt, cũng không có thiếu niên sinh hoạt, đóng phim là ta sở hữu."

Hắn nói này đó khi là cười, theo lý thường hẳn là, cũng không thương cảm.

"Sau lại vào đại học, nhưng thật ra thể nghiệm một chút ký túc xá hằng ngày, thực náo nhiệt, nhưng đại gia sớm đều là người trưởng thành rồi, các có tường cao hàng rào, hời hợt chi giao."

"Chúng ta, ách, chúng ta ở ký túc xá dưỡng heo." Lưu hạo nhiên đệ nhất kiện nhớ tới.

Lúc ấy trường học phụ cận hoa điểu trùng cá thị trường là bọn họ lâu lâu cần thiết đi đi dạo địa phương, đại gia có một cổ tử nhiệt tình yêu thương sinh hoạt kính nhi, trong ký túc xá dưỡng cái gì ngoạn ý nhi đều có, miêu miêu cẩu cẩu lơ lỏng bình thường, hắn thậm chí nghĩ tới trộm dưỡng xà. Sau lại tiểu hương heo càng ăn càng béo, một đại chỉ hừ hừ tới củng củng đi, bọn họ tiền tiêu vặt cũng không đủ nhiều, nuôi không nổi, đành phải cấp lão bản đưa trở về...... Một đám người trèo tường đi ra ngoài lên mạng bị lão sư bắt được vừa vặn, một cái nam sinh thất tình, toàn ban nam sinh bồi uống rượu. Mười lăm sáu tuổi, làm càn năm tháng.

Nghệ thuật cao trung cùng bình thường cao trung có rất nhiều không giống nhau địa phương, không chỉ chương trình học, "Chúng ta này đó học sinh, quản lý lên rất khó, mỗi người hành xử khác người cậy tài khinh người, còn trưởng thành sớm, cảm tình trải qua phong phú......"

Lưu hạo nhiên là cái tốt giảng thuật giả, nói về chuyện xưa tới, chính mình cũng rơi vào hồi ức, thanh âm phóng thấp, hắn nói chuyện chậm rãi, nhìn Ngô lỗi.

Ngô lỗi ôm đầu gối ngồi ở trên sô pha, khách sạn to rộng áo tắm dài bao vây lấy hắn, một tiết trắng như tuyết cẳng chân cùng mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân bại lộ ở trong không khí, người xem tâm ngứa.

"Sau đó đâu, còn có cái gì đặc biệt bí mật sao?"

"Có a......"

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy khom lưng, cầm trước mặt này đoạn trắng nõn, cùng hắn tưởng giống nhau, cũng đủ tế gầy, một bàn tay khoanh lại dư dả.

Ngô lỗi thấp hèn đôi mắt xem cái tay kia, hắn không có động, "Tỷ như?"

"Nam sinh ký túc xá công khai bí mật có muốn biết hay không?"

Ngô lỗi chưa kịp trả lời tưởng hoặc là không nghĩ, khoanh lại hắn mắt cá chân tay từ dưới lên trên xẹt qua hắn cẳng chân, ở đầu gối cong ngắn ngủi dừng lại, một đường thăm tiến phần bên trong đùi, cầm hắn càng trí mạng càng mẫn cảm địa phương.

Ngô lỗi nhận.

Hắn cắn môi dưới, dương vật bắt đầu ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay biến ướt biến ngạnh, phản ứng mãnh liệt rõ ràng, đành phải lên mặt chân nội sườn non mịn da thịt cọ Lưu hạo nhiên mu bàn tay, tính làm một câu xin khoan dung, "Ta ngày mai còn có công tác."

Lưu hạo nhiên đem người ôm lên đùi mình, Ngô lỗi đưa lưng về phía hắn tách ra hai chân ngồi xuống. Hắn cố ý không có toàn bỏ đi Ngô lỗi áo tắm dài, có đôi khi xuyên một chút so không mặc càng có thể kích thích cảm quan, tình sắc tràn đầy. Ngô lỗi kinh không được trêu chọc, sau lưng con bướm cốt kề sát Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, gối thượng thân sau bả vai, giao phó toàn bộ trọng lượng.

Chóp mũi dán ở phía sau cổ, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe thấy được quen thuộc hương vị, Ngô lỗi dùng hắn sữa tắm, kia khoản sữa tắm hắn dùng lâu như vậy, hôm nay lần đầu tiên ngửi ra một chút phá lệ hương khí, rất nguy hiểm cũng thực mê người.

Kia cũng là một đôi sinh rất khá tay, thon dài hữu lực, sống trong nhung lụa, vuốt ve quá Ngô lỗi khẩn thật bình thản bụng nhỏ, cầm hắn cương cứng dương vật khi, mu bàn tay hiện lên màu xanh nhạt mạch máu càng vì rõ ràng.

Ngô lỗi rũ mắt xem đến rõ ràng, Lưu hạo nhiên là như thế nào thế hắn loát, đồng dạng là đánh một phát súng lục, đổi một bàn tay lại có thể mang đến như vậy nhiều cuồn cuộn không ngừng khoái cảm, hắn nhịn không được lần nữa rên rỉ ra tiếng, thỏa mãn mà thở dài, trở tay đi lên sờ Lưu hạo nhiên cổ cùng mặt.

Khoái cảm tầng tầng lớp lớp trào dâng phía trên, lần lượt mệt thêm, lần lượt đánh tan nguy ngập nguy cơ phòng tuyến, Ngô lỗi bị tình dục ngâm quá tiếng nói khàn khàn, kêu Lưu hạo nhiên tên đặc biệt dính mềm, đây là tín hiệu, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác được Ngô lỗi sắp cao trào, buộc chặt ngón tay tăng thêm lực đạo, từ hệ rễ đến đỉnh bưng tới hồi nhanh hơn tần suất, lòng bàn tay dùng sức cọ xát quá nước chảy nhi đỉnh...... Trong lòng ngực người một trận run rẩy, nùng tinh dịch bắn hắn đầy tay, Ngô lỗi giống một bãi nước đường, hóa ở chỗ này, hoàn toàn lơi lỏng thân thể.

Ngô lỗi còn ở muốn mệnh cao trào dư vị, ánh mắt mê loạn không rõ, nghiêng đầu ách giọng nói yêu cầu: "Hôn ta......"

"Không ngại?"

Không tiếng động mà lắc đầu, dứt khoát xoay người ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, toàn bộ nửa người trên dán lên đi, hai chân tách ra ở hai sườn, tùy ý môi bị mút vào ngậm lấy, đỉnh khai. Hắn thích hôn môi, thích môi mềm mại dán ở bên nhau, thích bị vuốt ve, thích bị yêu thương.

"Ngươi làm sao bây giờ?" Ngô lỗi bị đồng dạng cực nóng gắng gượng đỉnh, cách quần hạ bộ sờ Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên về phía sau gối lên trên sô pha, dựa thượng chỗ tựa lưng, bỏ đi Ngô lỗi cuối cùng một chút giấu đầu lòi đuôi quần áo, nhấc chân điên điên trên người trần trụi nam hài nhi, "Ngươi xem làm."

Ngô lỗi liếm liếm môi, thế Lưu hạo nhiên móc ra hoàn toàn cương cứng nặng trĩu dương vật, hắn dần dần hoãn lại đây, có sức lực tự hỏi nói chuyện, "Nguyên lai đây là nam sinh ký túc xá công khai bí mật, đại gia hỗ trợ lẫn nhau loát quản tự sướng?"

Lưu hạo nhiên bị sờ đến thoải mái, ngón tay xẹt qua Ngô lỗi cằm xương quai xanh cùng eo sườn, "Còn sẽ so với ai khác đại, ai kiên trì lâu, bắn nhiều, bắn xa......"

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy lời nói kích hắn, nắm Ngô lỗi cằm kéo gần hai người mặt, "Người thua phải bị toàn ký túc xá sờ, ngươi tin sao, ngươi đoán ngươi đi sẽ thắng sao?"

Không ứng kỳ thực mau qua đi, đoản đến nhưng xem nhẹ bất kể, Ngô lỗi lại lần nữa có phản ứng. So với vừa rồi thô bạo đến nhiều, cắn Lưu hạo nhiên môi dưới, đem hai căn trướng đại đồ vật hợp lại ở bên nhau vuốt ve.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay đặt ở hắn sau eo, làm hai người dán đến càng khẩn một ít, tư mật chỗ thâm màu da sấn Ngô lỗi cân xứng thẳng tắp ngón tay càng thêm trắng nõn, hắn tiếu nghĩ tới thịt thịt bàn tay đang ở thế bọn họ thủ dâm, tay chủ nhân vội vàng mà tưởng đem hai người cùng nhau đưa lên cao trào, nhấp miệng hồng mắt đuôi không nói lời nào.

"Đừng nóng vội......" Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo Ngô lỗi tay, lược lớn một chút bàn tay bao vây lấy Ngô lỗi, một chút một chút đánh, thẳng đến đục dịch phun ra dính ướt bụng nhỏ.

Ngô lỗi chui đầu vào Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, thân thể vô pháp ức chế mà rùng mình, mồm to thở dốc. Lưu hạo nhiên ôm lấy hắn. Cho nhau trấn an, chậm rãi bình tĩnh.

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên hướng xong đêm nay cái thứ hai tắm, từ phòng tắm ra tới, phát hiện Ngô lỗi nằm nghiêng ở trên giường trước ngủ rồi, khom người trần trụi bối, hô hấp lâu dài đều đều, không hề phòng bị.

Này tiểu hài nhi thực sự có ý tứ.

* học sinh trung học sống bộ phận lấy tài liệu 《 thấy phong 》

Chapter 8

Chapter Text

08.

Cuối tháng, Ngô lỗi đi theo A tổ cùng nhau chỉnh tổ đóng máy. Lưu hạo nhiên ở B tổ còn muốn nhiều chụp mười ngày tả hữu.

Đoàn phim cùng ngày an bài công khai truyền thông thăm ban cùng với phỏng vấn.

Cuối cùng một hồi chụp xong, đi đến lều ngoại, đông đảo máy quay phim nhắm chuẩn, nhiều gia truyền thông chờ. Trường điều trên bàn bãi định chế thật lớn nhiều tầng bánh kem cùng champagne, giống quá khứ vô số lần giống nhau, mọi người vây quanh diễn viên, vì bọn họ vỗ tay hoan hô, giữa đám người diễn viên chắp tay trước ngực, tứ phía khom lưng cảm tạ đại gia đồng dạng trả giá.

Máy quay phim đối diện, trong không khí mau môn ấn hạ thanh âm không ngừng không thôi, đạo diễn đánh hạ bản tử, tuyên bố A tổ đóng máy.

Ngô lỗi làm tiểu bối không ngừng khiêm nhượng, nhường ra trung gian vị trí cấp tiền bối lão các diễn viên, chính mình đổi đến bên cạnh, cũng nhẹ nhàng tự tại. Vui vẻ thoải mái mà phóng không, chắp tay sau lưng tả hữu đong đưa thân thể, thất thần.

Nhân viên công tác nhóm dựa theo phía trước an bài vì các diễn viên phủng thượng đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt bó hoa, Ngô lỗi tiếp nhận đội đuôi cuối cùng một bó, mới trừng lớn đôi mắt cười, đẩy một phen cách vách chạy tới xem náo nhiệt Lưu hạo nhiên, "Ngươi sung cái gì hoa đồng!"

Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ cái mũi ba hoa chích choè, hắn còn ăn mặc trong phim quần áo, lỏng lẻo bạch áo sơ mi tay áo vãn khởi, trên mặt có hoá trang ra tới mạo huyết miệng vết thương, "Nhân thủ không đủ ta tới kiêm chức, nhiều tránh một phần tiền."

Ngô lỗi ôm hoa nghe hắn xả chuyện ma quỷ, Lưu hạo nhiên tay chính tùy ý đáp trên vai biên.

Truyền thông tự nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua như vậy có ngạnh hình ảnh, trường thương đại pháo thay đổi phương hướng chụp cái không ngừng. Ngày sau phiến tử chiếu phim tuyên truyền, bọn họ vai diễn phối hợp, bọn họ phim trường thú sự, lẫn nhau đối với đối phương đánh giá, ở chung đến như thế nào, lén có hay không liên hệ hay không biến thành bằng hữu, toàn bộ sẽ trở thành truy đuổi phương hướng.

Champagne phanh mà mở ra, vô khác biệt phun hướng đám người, khiến cho một mảnh trốn tránh thét chói tai, bánh kem bơ hồ đến trên mặt trên người nơi nơi là, đây là bọn họ chúc mừng phương thức, cuối cùng cuồng hoan, cuối cùng phóng thích.

Ngô lỗi ở hỗn chiến trung liên tục lui ra phía sau, hướng về phía bổn tính toán đánh lén hắn Lưu hạo nhiên kêu: "Trước làm ta ăn một ngụm!"

Nhìn quái ăn ngon, toàn hồ thật đạp hư.

Lưu hạo nhiên thừa dịp đám người hống loạn, trên tay uy Ngô lỗi một ngụm, lòng bàn tay bị mềm nhiệt đầu lưỡi nhanh chóng liếm quá.

Ngô lỗi đến ra kết luận: "Quá nị, không thể ăn."

Vẫn là đạp hư đi.

Bọn họ cuối cùng ôm một lần, ở cãi cọ ồn ào đám đông.

"Đóng máy vui sướng." Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô lỗi bên tai nói nhỏ, không thể mô tả hình dáng ôn nhu.

Tiếp theo Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là lau Ngô lỗi một đầu vẻ mặt bơ.

Không cần dễ tin nam nhân, lớn lên đẹp càng không cần tin, đều là âm mưu.

Bọn họ nháo đủ rồi, truyền thông cũng quay chụp tới rồi cũng đủ phong phú tư liệu sống, ngắn gọn đàn phóng cùng cá nhân phỏng vấn qua đi, một xe một xe người trước sau trở lại khách sạn.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại đây gõ cửa, tính toán phân Ngô lỗi một phần ăn ngon, quen biết người tới thăm ban cho hắn mang theo chút địa phương mua không được ăn uống. Ngô lỗi không ở trong phòng.

Cuối cùng ở khách sạn trên sân thượng tìm được rồi người.

Hắn không biết từ nơi nào dọn đem ghế dựa liền như vậy ngồi, cúi người ghé vào lan can thượng, chỗ cao trống trải gió lớn, thổi trúng tóc càng thêm lộn xộn, dán lại đôi mắt. Nơi xa là trời đầy mây vân, ban đêm có lẽ muốn trời mưa. Ba bốn nguyệt vũ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đến gần mới nhìn đến Ngô lỗi trên đùi còn phóng một hộp bánh quy, từ hộp lấy ra hoàn chỉnh hai căn, thon dài, bỏ vào trong miệng ăn đến băng băng rung động.

"Nguyên lai ở chỗ này một người ăn mảnh." Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ Ngô lỗi cái ót, cũng học bộ dáng của hắn, ghé vào lan can thượng, quay đầu lại xem hắn.

Ngô lỗi đem hộp hướng Lưu hạo nhiên bên người đệ, Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, "Ngươi ăn, đậu ngươi chơi."

Hai cái đùi cũng thu đi lên, ngồi xếp bằng ngồi xong, Ngô lỗi thâm hô một hơi, "Bên ngoài quá náo nhiệt."

Hắn tưởng nói, bên ngoài quá sảo.

Hắn trước kia cũng là cái ồn ào tiểu hài nhi tới, hấp tấp, ríu rít, một khắc cũng không yên phận. Sau lại tuổi tiệm trường, thoát ly ầm ĩ đám người, tổng muốn một người một mình chờ lát nữa mới có thể hòa hoãn lại đây.

Lưu hạo nhiên là hắn một chỗ thế giới xâm nhập giả, nhưng hắn cũng không có không cao hứng.

"Ta có điểm tưởng ta cẩu, không biết hắn qua cái năm ăn béo không có." Ngô lỗi chính mình nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, "Không đúng, là đặc biệt tưởng."

"Ngày mai trở về không phải có thể thấy được, hiện tại bắt đầu suy nghĩ." Ngô lỗi cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem qua cẩu cẩu ảnh chụp, cẩu tùy chủ nhân, phi thường có Ngô lỗi thần vận, ngày thường gởi nuôi ở Bắc Kinh a di trong nhà, hắn mỗi lần trở về mới có thể tiếp nhận tới cùng nhau sinh hoạt.

"Ai, cùng loại gần hương tình khiếp đi," Ngô lỗi thân thân cổ, "Giống nhau ở vội, biết xa xa không hẹn, cũng liền không nghĩ, nhật tử ly đến gần, càng là lập tức có thể gặp được trong lòng càng...... Rất kỳ quái một loại cảm giác."

"Đối người đối sự, sủng vật, đều giống nhau." Tiếp nhận lời nói, Lưu hạo nhiên thăm dò hướng ra phía ngoài xem, mấy chục tầng cao, trên mặt đất hết thảy đều quá nhỏ bé.

Bọn họ thanh âm dính vào trong không khí mưa xuân dục tới ướt.

Vào mùa này, vạn sự vạn vật toả sáng tân sinh, có người lại sắp muốn cáo biệt.

"Ngươi có nghĩ tới sờ sờ ta cẩu, thực ngoan, huấn luyện rất khá." Gia trưởng giơ lên màn hình di động, vẻ mặt tự hào.

"Ta càng muốn sờ sờ ngươi." Lưu hạo nhiên toàn bộ xoay người lại đây dựa, hắn đối mặt Ngô lỗi, mười phần lưu manh tư thái, dù sao cũng không người khác, kẻ tài cao gan cũng lớn thượng thủ sờ soạng một phen Ngô lỗi mặt.

Ngô lỗi đi bát Lưu hạo nhiên tay, nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn lại không buông ra, "Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi người này đi......" Hắn không nói thêm gì nữa.

Thời gian quá ngắn, bọn họ chi gian quan hệ biến đổi lại biến, cuối cùng đi hướng nào đó không thể đoán trước. Không thể khống sự vật làm người sợ hãi đồng thời làm người hưng phấn. Nhân loại thói hư tật xấu, đương nhiên nói dễ nghe một chút gọi người loại thăm dò tinh thần, làm cho bọn họ đối càng là nguy hiểm không thể đụng vào đồ vật càng trầm luân, mê muội.

Lưu hạo nhiên đảo qua trống trải không người bốn phía, sân thượng một bộ phận cải biến thành hoa viên, xuân chi lục ý, cúi đầu chạm chạm Ngô lỗi môi, "Hồi Bắc Kinh mang ngươi uống rượu, hảo uống rượu."

Ngô lỗi tiếp được cái kia hôn, tính làm đáp lại.

Tinh mịn nhẹ nhuận mưa bụi rơi xuống, không trung rất sáng rất xa, không người biết hiểu nơi này ước định.

Buổi tối hai cái tổ cùng nhau ăn cơm, A tổ hỉ khí dương dương, Ngô lỗi từng có ngôn mỗi cái đóng máy người trên mặt đều sẽ hiện lên xấu xí biểu tình, trên mặt hắn hiện tại cũng có.

Hắn bưng cái ly bay tới một khác bàn, một bàn tay đáp thượng Lưu hạo nhiên lưng ghế, loan hạ lưng đến ở người bên tai vui sướng khi người gặp họa, hắn hiện tại hoãn quá mức nhi tới, "Ngày mai cũng muốn tiếp tục cố lên nha! Ta đâu, liền về trước thành phố lớn."

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu, bọn họ thiếu chút nữa thân thượng, "Ngươi xem ngươi gương mặt này, mặt mày khả ố!"

Phía trước còn nói nhân gia mặt đẹp tới, Lưu hạo nhiên làm người không khách quan.

Ngô lỗi hết sức vui mừng, số lượng vừa phải cồn thả lỏng tâm tình bành trướng hắn khoái cảm, hắn nhìn cái gì đều rất vui vẻ, xem Lưu hạo nhiên vô cùng đau đớn bộ dáng càng vui vẻ.

Bên ngoài tiếng người ồn ào hoan hô nhiệt liệt đều cùng bọn họ không quan hệ.

Hắn thuận tay khóa trái môn, đem hắn đẩy ở bồn rửa tay bên cạnh. Phần eo đụng phải cứng rắn đá cẩm thạch, Ngô lỗi kêu rên một tiếng, theo bản năng thô tục chưa kịp nói ra, rượu thấm vào quá môi bị không khách khí mà cắn.

Nhiệt tình hồi hôn, gặm cắn, Ngô lỗi ở bất luận cái gì thời điểm không cho chính mình bại bởi người khác, bại bởi Lưu hạo nhiên càng không thể có thể. Sau eo áo thun nhấc lên, chui vào một con mang theo lạnh lẽo tay, theo hắn xương sống, ấm áp da thịt, một tiết một tiết hướng về phía trước leo lên, vuốt ve.

Lưu hạo nhiên đâu vào đấy địa chủ đạo nụ hôn này, kiên nhẫn mà câu Ngô lỗi đầu lưỡi, hắn có thể nhìn đến trong gương một bộ phận nhỏ chính mình, bọn họ thân hình đại bộ phận trọng điệp. Ngô lỗi vành tai mẫn cảm, nhẹ nhàng một chạm vào, hắn liền co rúm lại, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng trong gương chính mình nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái.

Hạ bụng kề sát, "Ngày mai liền đi rồi, đêm nay không tính toán cùng ta đem chuyện này làm?" Lưu hạo nhiên lấy tay đi xuống, cách quần jean cứng rắn vải dệt sờ Ngô lỗi, không nhanh không chậm mà nói, "Ngươi so với ta tưởng tượng còn có thể nhẫn."

Ngô lỗi cho người ta thân đến cơ hồ thiếu Oxy, phía dưới bị trêu chọc, vải dệt thô ráp khuynh hướng cảm xúc làm đụng vào càng mẫn cảm. Hắn hôn mê đầu, giọng nói mơ hồ không rõ hừ hai tiếng, chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, nhiệt khí tán loạn. Không chọn địa phương tùy tay bắt lấy trước mắt người áo trên, "...... Làm, đêm nay làm ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên đặc biệt thích Ngô lỗi không biết trời cao đất dày nói chuyện bộ dáng, hắn nhìn trong gương chính mình tay đặt ở Ngô lỗi cái ót, một chút một chút giống sờ tiểu miêu tiểu cẩu như vậy thuận mao sờ, không thêm che lấp mà cười, "Không cần uống quá nhiều, trở về về sau đừng uống nữa."

Ngô lỗi ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt thiên chân mê mang, "Như thế nào, thật sự sẽ ngạnh không đứng dậy?"

Không phải uống đến say như chết đảo không đến mức, thật uống đến cái kia phân thượng, đừng nói bắn pháo, cái gì cũng không cần làm, cái chăn ngủ ổn thỏa nhất.

"Ta sợ ngươi phun ta trên giường." Vỗ vỗ trước mặt rất có độ ấm mặt.

Một trước một sau từ buồng vệ sinh ra tới trở lại từng người trên bàn.

Lưu hạo nhiên không chịu nổi trung niên nam nhân uống điểm rượu vàng thượng đầu liền tưởng tâm sự nhân sinh chỉ điểm vãn bối, bị đạo diễn từ trên bàn túm khuỷu tay kéo đến phòng góc trên sô pha. Ăn mặc sườn xám dáng người cao gầy cô nương vì bọn họ tục thượng một hồ trà.

Từ "Ngươi mười sáu tuổi ra tới, ta lúc ấy liền cảm thấy ngươi đứa nhỏ này tiền đồ không thể hạn lượng" đến "Làm người làm việc, người trẻ tuổi không thẹn với tâm buông tay một bác", cuối cùng "Ngươi kêu ta một tiếng ca, về sau bất luận cái gì việc khó có ta ở đây, giúp đỡ huynh đệ".

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng suy nghĩ kém bối nhi, trên mặt gật đầu, khiêm tốn nghe, nâng chung trà lên uống một ngụm.

Hắn sườn nghiêng người, tầm mắt như có như không ngó quá Ngô lỗi bóng dáng, dự cảm có người đại khái hỏng rồi chuyện của hắn.

Ngô lỗi sẽ không cự tuyệt người, loại sự tình này thượng hắn còn không có học được dùng mánh lới đầu. Trường hắn vài tuổi nữ diễn viên tiếng cười chuông bạc, mang theo một lần nữa hóa tốt toàn trang, giả lông mi căn căn rõ ràng lại trường lại kiều, bưng cái ly lại đây muốn uống một cái, nào có không tiếp đạo lý. Uống lên một người, không thể không uống cái tiếp theo, hạ tiếp theo cái. Hắn xuống bụng thật sự, cái ly sạch sẽ, đối phương uống cái nửa ly, có đôi khi nuốt xuống đi đến tột cùng có phải hay không rượu còn không nhất định.

"Đá chồng chất đóng máy ngày mai phải đi, lần sau thấy không biết khi nào, lại......" Nữ sĩ lấy quá bình rượu, lại không ngã xuống đi.

Một con khớp xương rõ ràng, trắng như tuyết tay phúc ở ly khẩu phía trên. Không biết từ nơi nào toát ra tới Lưu hạo nhiên, đứng ở Ngô lỗi một khác sườn, trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn nàng. Nàng có trong nháy mắt cảm thấy áp bách. Cái loại cảm giác này làm nàng không mau.

"Tỷ, ngươi xem ngươi đem người uống thành cái dạng gì, ban ngày còn cấp phóng viên nói chính mình ngày thường đau nhất bọn đệ đệ, không chột dạ nha?" Lưu hạo nhiên cười hì hì chế nhạo, cúi người kêu ghé vào trên bàn Ngô lỗi, quơ quơ người.

"Có khỏe không, có thể chính mình lên sao?"

Ngô lỗi mở to mắt nhìn mắt Lưu hạo nhiên, lại yên tâm nhắm lại, vẫy vẫy tay.

Cánh tay vòng qua cổ đáp thượng vai, Lưu hạo nhiên đem người giá khởi, Ngô lỗi giống nam châm giống nhau hấp thụ đi lên, cánh tay thon dài, chỉ có ý thức, miễn cưỡng câu lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, bước chân phù phiếm bị tắc lên xe.

Bọn họ một chiếc xe trở về, trong lòng ngực người an tĩnh mà mùi rượu hôi hổi, lông mày giãn ra nhắm mắt lại, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu dùng sườn mặt chạm vào Ngô lỗi cái trán. Ngoài cửa sổ ảnh ngược cực nhanh dừng ở bọn họ trên người, Ngô lỗi trên mặt, lại nháy mắt rời đi, không có một mảnh bóng dáng sẽ dừng lại xuống dưới.

Lưu hạo nhiên muốn Ngô lỗi phòng tạp, bên người người biết điều, đưa bọn họ thượng thang máy không hề theo vào.

Ngô lỗi giống không có xương cốt dường như dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, trầm mặc một đường rốt cuộc mở miệng, không đầu không đuôi mà giảng: "...... Ta thật chán ghét"

"Ta không, không thích......"

"Ta không nghĩ......"

Hắn không phải ở cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn ở cự tuyệt hắn cự tuyệt không được đồ vật.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem sắp rơi xuống đi Ngô lỗi hướng lên trên vớt, ôm lấy hắn eo, thất tha thất thểu đến chính mình phòng cửa.

"Đều không phải thứ tốt...... Còn có ngươi, ngươi cũng không phải!" Ngô lỗi đột nhiên sinh ra sức lực, cầm Lưu hạo nhiên hàm dưới, "Tẫn nghĩ như thế nào làm ta."

Một bàn tay ôm Ngô lỗi một bàn tay từ trên người đào không biết nhét vào chạy đi đâu phòng tạp, Lưu hạo nhiên tùy ý hắn vuốt ve, theo hắn lực đạo quay đầu đi tới, ánh mắt tương tiếp.

Đương Ngô lỗi khinh phiêu phiêu mà phun ra "Làm ta" hai chữ, không thể không nói, cái này thời khắc hắn thật sự quá thiếu thao.

"Đúng vậy, ta không phải."

"Ngươi không phải cái gì ngươi không phải, ứng phó." Ngô lỗi khả năng đã quên chính mình nói qua cái gì.

"Ta không phải thứ tốt được rồi đi." Lưu hạo nhiên xoát khai cửa phòng đem người hướng tiến mang.

"...... Xảo, ta giống như cũng không phải." Hắn dưới chân nhũn ra, đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên tái tiến một mảnh vô biên trong bóng đêm, mất đi ý thức.

Ngô lỗi một dính giường lập tức đã ngủ, thậm chí thoải mái mà thở dài, mặt cọ cọ dưới thân mềm mại khăn trải giường.

Lưu hạo nhiên đại công cáo thành, lui ra phía sau hai bước, vỗ tay thượng cũng không tồn tại tro bụi. Mở ra tiểu tủ lạnh vặn ra nắp bình, một hơi uống xong hơn phân nửa bình nước đá.

Ngồi trong chốc lát phục hồi tinh thần lại, vô dục vô cầu mà từ tủ quần áo lấy ra sạch sẽ quần áo, trải qua Ngô lỗi lại lui về tới, nhéo một phen hắn mặt mới đi vào tắm rửa.

Nước ấm đánh vào trên người, mang đi mệt mỏi. Lưu hạo nhiên đôi tay chống ở phòng tắm lạnh lẽo gạch men sứ thượng, nghĩ cái này nóng cháy ban đêm, nghĩ giờ này khắc này đang nằm ở chính mình trên giường ngủ say người.

Hắn một chút định ra tâm, không vội.

Ngô lỗi là ở hắn hướng xong dài dòng nước ấm tắm lau khô tóc thay cho quần áo ném vào rổ sau tỉnh lại. Đột nhiên ngồi dậy, dọa đang xem di động Lưu hạo nhiên nhảy dựng. Hắn đóng trong phòng đại đa số đèn, chỉ chừa một trản hành lang đèn tường, cùng sô pha bên cạnh đèn đặt dưới đất. Phòng chủ nhân hoành nằm ở đơn người sô pha kiều chân, học bổ túc một đoạn thời gian nội rơi xuống Internet tin tức.

"Thủy, có thủy sao, ta khát." Ngô lỗi vuốt hầu kết, giọng nói thiêu đến muốn bốc khói.

Lưu hạo nhiên lên, chân trần đạp lên thiển sắc thảm thượng, từ bên ngoài lấy thủy tiến vào, đi đến mép giường đưa cho hai mắt đăm đăm Ngô lỗi, "Thủy."

Ngô lỗi một hơi rót hạ chỉnh bình, thật mạnh đảo hồi trên giường, lại bị nệm đàn hồi.

"Rượu tỉnh đến còn rất nhanh." Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống.

"Không, còn không có, quáng mắt." Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, bàn tay che lại đôi mắt.

Một lát, hắn ôm lấy mép giường Lưu hạo nhiên eo, mặt chôn ở sau eo vị trí, "Ta cũng đi tắm rửa một cái, tìm kiện quần áo cho ta."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngoài miệng nói "Ta xem ngươi quang khá tốt" vẫn là đứng lên phiên tủ quần áo. Buồng vệ sinh lại lần nữa vang lên tiếng nước, Ngô lỗi ngựa quen đường cũ mở ra vòi nước. Thủy chạy đến lớn nhất, hắn xoay người sang chỗ khác làm thủy đánh vào trên lưng, cực rất nhỏ đau đớn.

"Chính mình có thể chứ, quần áo đặt ở bên ngoài." Lưu hạo nhiên gõ cửa kính.

"Bằng không đâu, ngươi cho ta tẩy?" Ngô lỗi môn kéo ra một đạo phùng, sương mù mênh mông cùng bọt nước đồng loạt bay ra, hành vi đại chừng mực, ngữ khí đảo không phải đang câu dẫn người bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận giữ cửa đẩy khép lại, "Là sợ ngươi quăng ngã, bị va chạm còn phải ta cho ngươi kêu bác sĩ."

Lưu hạo nhiên lo lắng không phải không duyên cớ vô cớ, từng gặp qua không chỉ một cái tửu quỷ uống nhiều quá đem chính mình rơi đầu rơi máu chảy. Ỷ ở rửa mặt đài biên, cách kính mờ, lờ mờ thân hình, hắn xem qua, sờ qua.

Ngô lỗi tễ một phủng sữa tắm ở trên tay, bôi quá lớn cánh tay cánh tay, ngực, bụng nhỏ, ngẩng cổ động tác lại chậm lại tình sắc, lại xuống phía dưới, thăm hướng......

Hắn nghe được cửa mở quan thanh âm, Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra ngoài.

Hắn ở bên trong cười, dính đầy bọt biển bàn tay xẹt qua háng.

Nằm ở trên giường, Lưu hạo nhiên không thêm khắc chế, tùy ý chính mình ngạnh lên, đồ vật cứng rắn phồng lên. Rộng thùng thình quần đùi phác hoạ ra rõ ràng hình dạng. Nhắm mắt lại, hô hấp lại vững vàng.

Có người mang theo một cổ ẩm ướt hơi thở tới gần, quỳ một gối lên giường, phúc ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người.

Làn da dính hơi nước, co dãn mềm mại, môi hồng mà mềm mại.

Lưu hạo nhiên mở to mắt, sờ lên Ngô lỗi còn ướt tóc ngắn, ngón tay xuyên qua phát tùng. Ngô lỗi đôi mắt không bình thường mà tỏa sáng, mang theo chưa rút đi cảm giác say, ánh đèn lờ mờ trong không gian đặc biệt rõ ràng. Không có ánh trăng buổi tối nước biển dao động, mặt nước nơi xa một chút tinh quang, là ám dạ hải đăng.

Đến hải đăng đi.

"Vì cái gì uống như vậy nhiều rượu?"

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm trầm mà ách, ở Ngô lỗi bên tai ôn nhu chất vấn hắn, "Ta xem ngươi đêm nay thật ngạnh không đứng dậy."

Khăn tắm một chạm vào liền rớt, tùy tùy tiện tiện ném tới dưới giường, thịt cảm mười phần mông thịt thưởng thức ở trong tay.

"Bởi vì, bọn họ cùng ngươi giống nhau, muốn ngủ ta." Ngô lỗi ngữ khí lỏa lồ ra khó gặp khinh miệt khinh thường.

"Nhưng ta chỉ nghĩ cùng ngươi thao một thao thử xem." Ở người trên cốt mềm ngôn đường, lấy khí vừa nói lời nói, trong ngoài ngọt tư tư giống hóa khai nước đường.

Lưu hạo nhiên nếm tới rồi này viên đường. Xoay người áp xuống Ngô lỗi, trần truồng giống một đuôi nhảy lên ngạn cá, ở hắn trong lòng ngực giãy giụa, hoạt đến cầm không được. Lưu hạo nhiên hung tợn mà cắn hắn, giống nào đó lệnh người sợ hãi vây thú, ngậm khởi cổ ngực da thịt, gặm xong về sau lại thương tiếc đắc dụng đầu lưỡi phục liếm đi lên.

Ngô lỗi eo thịt vành tai mẫn cảm, chạm vào liền run rẩy, phản ứng rất lớn mà muốn đẩy ra, hai tay để ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngực lại bị khiến cho cả người nhũn ra sử không thượng sức lực, thối cũng không xong tiến cũng không thể.

Nơi khác vệt đỏ cùng dấu cắn nhiều ít mang theo tán tỉnh thành phần, quá một lát có thể cởi ra đi, Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng lưu tại Ngô lỗi thủ đoạn, kia khối cứng rắn xông ra trên xương cốt dấu răng, sau lại dùng ước chừng một vòng mới tiêu. Hắn nói, đừng dễ dàng đã quên ta đi.

Ngô lỗi am hiểu nhịn đau, hoang đường tình dục làm đau đớn mơ hồ, hắn từ làm Lưu hạo nhiên cắn.

Ngô lỗi mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên tay sờ chính mình nửa bột dương vật, đằng trước chảy ra trong suốt tuyến dịch ướt hai người tay.

"Có thể."

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc không nói, hơi thở gấp ngón tay vuốt ve dưới thân người đáy chậu cùng phần bên trong đùi, gây xích mích dương vật hệ rễ.

Hắn đôi mắt phát thâm, tự thân khó bảo toàn, cũng ở dục vọng lốc xoáy giãy giụa.

"Không được."

Ngô lỗi ánh mắt hoang mang, tiến hành đến loại tình trạng này, hắn không rõ nơi nào không được.

"Ta không có chuẩn bị đồ vật, ngươi cũng không có đi."

Ngô lỗi giãy giụa nói: "Vậy dùng khách sạn, trong phòng......" Hắn biết rõ không được, thanh âm thấp đi xuống, "Ngươi có phải hay không cố ý chỉnh ta a Lưu hạo nhiên......" Lại cấp lại ủy khuất, hắn còn ngạnh, tính dục không được phát tiết thỏa mãn, đầu gối cùng đùi không được mà cọ Lưu hạo nhiên eo.

"Ngươi thiếu ta một lần, nhớ kỹ."

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi xuống thân đi cấp Ngô lỗi khẩu giao.

Há mồm tận khả năng nhiều hàm đi vào, vào không được bộ phận dùng ngón tay hợp lại trụ trấn an. Nguyên cây phun ra nuốt vào, miệng tắc đến tràn đầy, thẳng đỉnh đến cổ họng. Khoang miệng vách trong sốt cao non mềm, gắt gao bao lấy dương vật. Đầu lưỡi cuốn lên liếm quá cán mỗi một tấc.

Ngô lỗi cắn ngón tay cả người phát run, hắn sắp khóc ra tới, ít nhất khóe mắt đã phát ướt. Khuỷu tay miễn cưỡng khởi động nửa người trên, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên chui đầu vào hắn bụng nhỏ, theo ra vào động tác phập phập phồng phồng.

Cảm giác được Ngô lỗi nhìn chăm chú, Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu, cố ý ngay trước mặt hắn, ở hắn trước mắt, phun ra đại bộ phận, chỉ ngậm lấy mẫn cảm phần đầu mút vào, đầu lưỡi đỉnh lộng mã mắt.

Ngô lỗi chịu không nổi, nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, mang theo rõ ràng khóc nức nở, bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên sau đầu đầu tóc buộc chặt ngón tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa đi lên, thân Ngô lỗi cằm, "Ta miệng đều toan, ngươi muốn hay không chính mình tới?" Thở dốc không đều.

Ngô lỗi đầu diêu đến lợi hại, hắn trước đây trước nay không bị người khác hầu hạ quá khẩu việc, thấy đều là tấm ảnh thấy, "Không được, ta sẽ lộng thương ngươi, không được." Hắn chủ động hôn lên mang theo chính mình hương vị cánh môi.

Lưu hạo nhiên khống chế được lực đạo, nuốt đến càng sâu, để ở chỗ sâu trong, dùng nuốt phản ứng làm Ngô lỗi sảng. Ngô lỗi quanh thân phiếm hồng phiếm phấn, làn da phía trên chảy ra một tầng tinh mịn hãn, rũ tại bên người ngón tay, liền đầu ngón tay đều ở phát run.

"Cầu ngươi......"

Cầu xin ngươi, cho ta cái thống khoái, Lưu hạo nhiên.

Thâm hầu hai lần, tinh dịch bùng nổ ở khoang miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên quỳ gối trên giường xoay người đi trừu giấy, tất cả phun ra. Ngô lỗi cung bối súc lên, tay bắt lấy dưới thân khăn trải giường quanh thân đều ở hơi hơi rùng mình.

Cúi xuống thân đem Ngô lỗi đầu ấn tiến chính mình hõm vai, giống lần đầu tiên như vậy, lâu dài mà ôm hắn, hắn môi mỏng dán Lưu hạo nhiên phần cổ da thịt.

Cồn cùng mệt mỏi ở trong thân thể lại một lần lao nhanh khuếch tán, tiết dục lúc sau, buồn ngủ ngóc đầu trở lại.

Ngô lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực ngủ say.

Bên ngoài đại khái hừng đông, Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào đồng hồ sinh học tỉnh lại, trên giường chỉ có hắn một cái.

Cửa sổ không biết khi nào, có lẽ là Ngô lỗi lúc đi, đẩy ra nửa phiến, đưa vào thần phong, rơi xuống đất trường song sa lần lượt bị thổi bay, lại chậm rãi hạ xuống, như thế tuần hoàn, lên lên xuống xuống.

Hắn nằm ở trên giường trở mình, không có lên. Hết thảy đều giống nằm mơ, giống cực thời cổ diễm tình chí quái tiểu thuyết, ánh mặt trời đại lượng, đêm qua bất quá hoang đường mộng một hồi, là thật là giả, đối phương là người hay quỷ toàn không biết.

Mà Ngô lỗi đích đích xác xác ở cái này không gian tồn tại quá, là tươi sống, không phải cảnh trong mơ không phải diễm quỷ không phải yêu.

Trợ lý đánh giá thời gian không sai biệt lắm, lên lầu tới. Vừa vặn Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat cũng tới, đói bụng muốn ăn. Mang theo bữa sáng cửa vừa mở ra, quả nhiên người còn ở trên giường ăn vạ.

"Mua hai phân, sợ ngươi tối hôm qua vất vả một phần không đủ ăn."

Từ di động thượng ngẩng đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra tủ đầu giường ngăn kéo, lấy ra đóng gói hoàn hảo hai chỉ hộp, tùy tay ném ở đèn bàn bên cạnh.

"Thu hồi đến đây đi, đừng làm cho phòng cho khách quét tước người nhìn đến."

"Không thu phục?! Còn có ngươi trị không được, ta xem tối hôm qua dáng vẻ kia, cho rằng thành." Trợ lý hoàn toàn thất vọng, tay mắt lanh lẹ đem đồ vật bỏ vào mang khóa rương hành lý.

Không phải, sao có thể.

Lưu hạo nhiên hạ quyết tâm quyết tâm không làm đến cuối cùng một bước, đơn giản là hắn tạm thời nhìn thấu người này. Ngô lỗi không thích thiếu người đồ vật, người khác đối hắn chiếu cố một phân, hắn gấp hai dâng trả. Ngươi đối hắn hảo, hắn muốn hảo trở về. Không kéo bùn không mang theo thủy, người cùng người chi gian quan hệ lui tới, hắn muốn giống sửa sang lại trong nhà thu nạp hộp giống nhau, đạo lý đối nhân xử thế sạch sẽ rành mạch. Lưu hạo nhiên không cảm thấy chính mình sẽ là cái bao lớn ngoại lệ.

Tối hôm qua phàm là đem kia một pháo làm, tâm nguyện hiểu rõ, ra cái này tổ, từ đây bèo nước gặp nhau, sơ giao, đoạn cái sạch sẽ.

Xem cẩu, uống rượu, còn có khác quên ta, bất quá là vui đùa lời nói, ngươi không lo thật, ta không lo thật.

"Đến làm hắn thiếu."

Lưu hạo nhiên xuống giường, bức màn hướng hai bên chậm rãi kéo ra.

Chapter 9

Chapter Text

09.

Tiếp theo gặp nhau xa không có trong tưởng tượng tới cũng nhanh, tới dễ như trở bàn tay.

Đoàn phim là vây thành, đem bên ngoài thế giới sôi nổi hỗn loạn cách đến tường cao ở ngoài. Tường tiện nội, ở hạn định thời gian, bọn họ lẫn nhau dựa vào sinh hoạt quá, từng có được vô hạn thân mật. Thời gian vừa đến, đi ra ngoài tường, trở lại vốn dĩ thế giới, bên ngoài thiên địa rộng lớn vô ngần, bên ngoài việc vặt rối rắm phức tạp. Ta không hề chỉ có ngươi một cái.

Trở lại Bắc Kinh, đại học đã khai giảng nửa tháng. Ngô lỗi đi trước xử lý trường học sự, nên làm làm thỏa đáng, đem cẩu tiếp về nhà cùng chính mình ở mấy ngày. Một người một cẩu, cái gì cũng không nghĩ cái gì cũng không làm, ăn ăn ngủ ngủ đi dạo sống uổng ba lượng ánh mặt trời âm. Ngay sau đó bắt đầu còn phía trước thiếu hạ công tác, bay hai lần Trường Sa lục tiết mục, quảng cáo thương sân ga hoạt động, một đường xa bài tân cửa hàng khai trương, mấy quyển tạp chí quay chụp. Lúc sau năm trước một bộ điện ảnh tiến vào diễn viên phối âm giai đoạn, lại ở lều từng câu ma, khoảng cách hồi trường học tốt nhất khóa, nhật tử phổ phổ thông thông bận bận rộn rộn cũng kiên định an tâm.

Bọn họ ở một vị cộng đồng bằng hữu tổ tụ hội thượng lại lần nữa gặp nhau, đầu hạ thời tiết, biệt lai vô dạng.

Dắt đầu bạn tốt cùng Ngô lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên tuổi xấp xỉ, trong nhà làm công ty điện ảnh phú nhị đại, nghiệp vụ năng lực giống nhau, nhưng thật ra nhân tinh biết làm việc, thích ngoạn nhi, lâu lâu liền tưởng ở chính mình biệt thự ngõ cái tụ hội náo nhiệt một chút, liên lạc liên lạc cảm tình.

Tháng tư đế tháng năm sơ chính đuổi kịp thời tiết tốt thời điểm, lại sớm một chút mặt trời lặn về sau bên ngoài lạnh buốt, lại vãn mấy ngày, ngày mùa hè nhiệt triều thế tới rào rạt, độ ấm không nên người. Trong viện bàn dài phô khai, giá thượng nướng BBQ, bọt khí rượu nhét vào băng thùng, thoải mái thanh tân dễ uống.

Ngô lỗi tới vãn, hắn bổn không nghĩ tới đang chuẩn bị đẩy rớt, loại này tụ hội hắn thành niên về sau đều tham dự thật sự thiếu. "Nhân tinh" đại nam nhân làm nũng, nói với hắn huynh đệ đến đây đi tới chơi đi, đã lâu không thấy, hạo nhiên cũng đáp ứng tới.

Sau lại bọn họ giao lưu một chút, phát hiện "Nhân tinh" cũng là như vậy cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói. Hai bên gõ, đem hai cái đương hồng đều cấp gõ tới.

Tắt lửa về sau trong xe ngồi vài phút mới rút chìa khóa đi xuống, người hầu lãnh hắn xuyên qua lầu một phòng tiếp khách đến hậu viện đi. Sắc trời toàn ám, âm nhạc điếc tai, Ngô lỗi theo thanh nguyên xem qua đi cái gì cũng không thấy được, nghĩ thầm "Nhân tinh" còn tìm DJ tới đánh đĩa sao, này cái gì trường hợp. Chén rượu va chạm thanh âm, tụ tập nói chuyện phiếm người trẻ tuổi bộc phát ra cười to cùng quái kêu. Hắn bị bất đồng người chặn đứng chào hỏi, gặp qua một hai lần chỉ chừa có chút hơi mơ hồ ấn tượng nữ hài giữ chặt hắn cánh tay muốn hắn uống một chén. Hắn cười cùng đối phương nói lần sau, cự tuyệt. Xuyên qua một tiểu sóng đám người, Ngô lỗi thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh.

Hắn đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi, tóc đoản một ít, âm nhạc cao giọng, đành phải thò người ra nghe đối phương ở hắn nhĩ sườn nói chuyện.

Ở kia một khắc Ngô lỗi gắt gao banh thần kinh đột nhiên thả lỏng xuống dưới, hắn không hề làm bất luận cái gì thiết tưởng, nói thực ra hắn phát hiện hắn còn có điểm tưởng Lưu hạo nhiên. Đi đến Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau, chụp hắn bên phải bả vai, Lưu hạo nhiên không có mắc mưu, chuyển hướng về phía bên trái, ngẩng đầu lên xem Ngô lỗi, "Ấu trĩ!"

Ngô lỗi là thừa nhận chính mình những cái đó không thể hiểu được ấu trĩ, bĩu môi ba, "Ngươi liền không thể phối hợp phối hợp ta." Mang theo làm bộ thất vọng biểu tình kéo ra Lưu hạo nhiên bên người ghế dựa ngồi xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên bưng lên cái ly uống rượu, liên quan tiểu khối băng cùng nhau đưa vào trong miệng, "Ta phối hợp ngươi phối hợp đến còn thiếu?"

Hai người không hẹn mà cùng nhớ tới một hai tháng trước, những cái đó ăn không ngồi rồi mảnh nhỏ thời gian kéo thấp chỉ số thông minh nhàm chán hành vi, kỳ kỳ quái quái cười điểm. Đạo cụ tổ một cái mập mạp anh em bụng siêu mềm sờ lên xúc cảm độc đáo, trang phục tổ tỷ tỷ mỗi ngày đều sẽ mang tân đồ ăn vặt tới, nơi đi đến, hai người khinh nam bá nữ, không chuyện ác nào không làm, ven đường một cây dưa chuột cũng không buông tha, phi nói nhân gia lớn lên thực buồn cười. Dưa chuột có cái gì sai, dưa chuột làm sai cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên chụp một phen Ngô lỗi bối, "Thế nào, gần nhất hảo sao?"

"Chắp vá quá bái, liền như vậy."

"Nhân tinh" xem Ngô lỗi tới, bứt ra lại đây cùng bọn họ nói lời nói, trạm hai người trung gian khuỷu tay đáp ở lưng ghế thượng. Mắt nhìn Ngô lỗi trước mặt cái ly không, tính toán hướng tiến thêm rượu, Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, "Nơi này biên là thủy, đừng hạt đảo."

"Không uống nha? Kia còn có cái gì ý tứ."

"Ta lái xe, còn ăn thuốc trị cảm, không thể uống."

Đối phương hậm hực mà thu hồi tay, không phải không có tiếc nuối mà nói: "Thật vất vả tụ một lần."

Người tránh ra về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng cái ly giảng: "Hiện tại biết cự tuyệt, còn sẽ nói uống thuốc, sớm làm gì đi."

Ngô lỗi ở bàn hạ đá hắn, giơ lên thủ đoạn, ánh đèn chiếu rọi hạ thập phần động lòng người, "Không tính sổ với ngươi, biết ngươi cắn dấu vết bao lâu mới đi xuống sao, hại ta gặp người liền nói trong nhà cẩu gặm, đánh quá châm, chê cười chê cười."

Lưu hạo nhiên cười đến che lại mặt, oai dựa vào hắn trên người.

"Đi, cho ngươi lộng điểm ăn đi, hôm nay vai chính không phải làm nướng BBQ sao."

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy lôi kéo Ngô lỗi đi nướng giá bên cạnh tiệt hồ ăn. Trước tiên yêm chế quá thịt loại xuyến thượng thiết thiêm, than thiêu đến lửa đỏ, vải lên thì là cùng ớt cay hai mặt phiên nướng tư tư rung động. Làm nướng BBQ liền thật sự làm nướng BBQ, chính cống. Ngô lỗi chờ đồ vật nướng hảo, cắn hạ môi mãn nhãn thèm, trong lòng sốt ruột.

Tiệt lại đây hai xuyến, Lưu hạo nhiên thổi khí nhi đem cánh gà từ cái thẻ thượng gỡ xuống tới, "Năng năng năng, tới." Nói cấp bên cạnh Ngô lỗi đệ. Ngô lỗi duỗi tay muốn bắt, Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, phóng tới hắn bên miệng, "Há mồm, đừng dơ tay."

Ngô lỗi cũng đói bụng, bất chấp có hay không người xem, đại gia ai chơi theo ý người nấy ai quản bọn họ, thấu tiến lên táp tới nửa bên.

"Ăn ngon sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên không đợi Ngô lỗi nuốt xuống trong miệng, mặt khác nửa bên chính mình nhét vào trong miệng ăn, tự hỏi tự đáp, "Ăn ngon."

Ngô lỗi khuỷu tay thọc hắn, "Ngươi người này......" Hạ giọng, "Đó là ta ăn qua đồ vật."

Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt "Úc phải không" biểu tình làm bộ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nghiêng người ghé vào Ngô lỗi bên tai, lấy càng tiểu nhân thanh âm đáp lại hắn.

Ngô lỗi mắt nhìn trước mặt ánh lửa, nghe xong lập tức cũng không quay đầu lại xoay người đi rồi.

"Ngươi cái gì ta không ăn qua?"

Đêm đã khuya về sau, một bộ phận nhỏ người trước rời đi, dư lại di trở về trong nhà tiếp tục uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm.

Ngô lỗi ở lầu hai uống lên một lát trà, dưới lầu náo nhiệt, hắn đi ra ghé vào mộc chất lan can thượng xuống phía dưới xem.

"Nhân tinh" ở dưới lầu kêu hắn "Lỗi a mau xuống dưới, hôm nay đuổi kịp đại sư cao hứng, tùy duyên tính tính toán."

Giới giải trí mê tín người nhiều, cũng có rất nhiều người không xem như mê tín, chỉ là tưởng tin điểm cái gì ký thác một chút. Hôm nay tới người một vị nữ tính bằng hữu hiểu chút nhi mệnh lý, trò chuyện trò chuyện đại gia lòng hiếu học bị gợi lên tới, sôi nổi muốn hiểu biết một chút tự mình.

Ngô lỗi xua tay, chỉ ở chỗ cao rất có hứng thú mà xem diễn.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không tưởng tính, nề hà ngồi ở sô pha trung gian, làm người một phen lôi kéo qua đi. Đối phương hỏi hắn muốn biết điểm nhi cái gì, hắn cũng không nói lên được, nhìn về phía người bên cạnh, "Các ngươi làm ta xem, ta nhìn cái gì nha ta."

Nữ sĩ chủ động đưa ra, "Nếu không nói nói sự nghiệp?"

Bị những người khác đảo loạn, "Sự nghiệp của hắn có cái gì nhưng xem, cái này còn có trên lầu cái kia, trên mặt liền viết như mặt trời ban trưa bốn chữ, cấp tiểu tử này xem nhân duyên!"

Ngô lỗi không biết vì cái gì có một bộ phận ánh mắt triều hắn đầu lại đây, hắn ở trên lầu chỉ có thể đoán mò cái đại khái, nhún vai.

Lưu hạo nhiên ai hai tiếng chính mình mới lớn như vậy xem cái rắm nhân duyên, nhưng vẫn là ôm nào đó lòng hiếu kỳ nhìn phía thầy bói.

"Nhân duyên nói," nữ sĩ thực hàm súc mà nói, "Đoán mệnh chuyện này bản thân cũng giảng duyên phận, hôm nay không thích hợp."

Chờ xem người nhiều, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng mừng rỡ đối phương chưa nói ra cái nguyên cớ tới, tránh ra vị trí cấp những người khác, chính mình đi ra ngoài, hướng trên lầu Ngô lỗi ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, gọi người xuống dưới.

Trong viện tàn cục thu thập một bộ phận, bọn họ đi xa một chút, ngồi ở hoa viên nhỏ bên cạnh hút thuốc. Sớm hạ ban đêm, phong mang theo không biết tên mùi hoa.

"Thật là kỳ quái, nàng vì cái gì không cho ta xem, nói là không có duyên phận." Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ quái vì cái gì tiên sinh không cho chính mình xem, chẳng sợ mệnh không có, kia cũng là câu nói.

"Ngươi nhìn cái gì?" Ngô lỗi cũng tò mò.

"Nhân duyên, bọn họ nói xem sự nghiệp không kính."

Ngô lỗi minh bạch, ấn diệt tàn thuốc cười không ngừng Lưu hạo nhiên, "Nhân gia thật cho ngươi mặt mũi, nói cái gì thời gian không đối hôm nay không được."

"Biết không, mệnh lý, ngươi cái này lấy hướng là không có tương lai, nàng căn bản sẽ không cho ngươi tính."

Hồng loan không vào mệnh cung, âm dương bất hòa hợp, độc thân vô nhân duyên, con nối dõi duyên thiển.

"Thì ra là thế." Lưu hạo nhiên không lắm để ý, trong lòng nghi hoặc giải, trước mắt rốt cuộc chỉ có bọn họ hai cái, suốt cả đêm ồn ào đến hắn đau đầu. Bắt được Ngô lỗi cằm tưởng thân, hắn trốn rồi một chút, lui ra phía sau một bước dựa vào lùn trên tường, "Đừng, tiểu tâm bị người nhìn đến."

Trong bóng đêm Ngô lỗi đôi mắt giống thủy giống nhau đưa tình, hắn rõ ràng là tưởng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên thân cận, vẫn là cẩn thận khởi kiến né tránh.

"Kia làm sao bây giờ, ta liền tưởng thân ngươi." Người đi, tùy tiện bị cồn tưới một tưới, không dùng tới đầu, nói cái gì đều có thể nương màn đêm che chở nói ra, "Tiểu không lương tâm, thời gian dài như vậy ngươi đánh quá một lần điện thoại cho ta sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên tay cầm ở Ngô lỗi cánh tay trung ương, ngón cái vuốt ve quá nội sườn làn da, ngứa. Ngô lỗi không xác định kia cổ ngứa đến từ nơi nào, có lẽ là trong lòng.

Hắn nhìn phía trong đêm tối nơi xa đèn đuốc sáng trưng bốn tầng kiến trúc, "Ta không thích ở tại trong nhà người khác, ngươi dẫn ta đi thôi Lưu hạo nhiên."

Kết quả vẫn là loạn triền đến bốn điểm nhiều, không có thể bị dễ dàng buông tha. Ngô lỗi kiên trì không có uống rượu, ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, lung tung rối loạn trò chơi chơi mấy cục. Hai người khôn khéo cả đêm, vẫn là không tránh được bị hố một phen, bọn họ thua thảm, lại đem không khí xào đến nhiệt đến mau ném đi nóc nhà.

Chủ nhân để lại hai lần không có thể đem người lưu lại trụ, Ngô lỗi có thể lái xe, thu hảo hai người di động, nói chính mình trước đưa Lưu hạo nhiên, ngày mai còn có công tác ở lại lại hồi thành phố không kịp vân vân, xả một hồi chuyện ma quỷ.

Những người khác không biết muốn chơi tới khi nào, còn khai bài bàn, đại khái đến suốt đêm, nhưng này đó đều theo chân bọn họ không quan hệ.

Ít người xe thiếu, một đường thông suốt, càng đi hồi khai thiên càng lượng, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở ghế phụ cái Ngô lỗi đặt ở trên xe áo khoác ngủ. Ghế dựa buông xuống, hắn nhắm mắt nằm nghiêng, Ngô lỗi dư quang nhẹ nhàng đảo qua liền có thể nhìn đến.

Chờ chạy đến Lưu hạo nhiên gia dưới lầu, mặt trời mọc nửa luân, giáng xuống cửa sổ xe chim bay thanh thúy tiếng kêu xông tới. Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh lại, trợn mắt nhìn đến Ngô lỗi ghé vào tay lái thượng xem hắn, nắng sớm nhiễm đến hắn tóc tính cả lông mi ánh vàng rực rỡ.

"Ngươi tỉnh lạp."

Lưu hạo nhiên mang Ngô lỗi trở về chính mình gia, hắn rất ít mang người ngoài về nhà, cùng bằng hữu tụ hội cũng đa số là đi ra ngoài ở bên ngoài. Trợ lý có chìa khóa, dùng quá số lần ở hàng đơn vị. Hắn vẫn là tưởng đem này phiến không gian để lại cho chính mình.

Phòng ngủ phụ sạch sẽ chỉnh tề, trang hoàng thời điểm nói tương lai làm khách phòng, trên thực tế cũng không có khách nhân tới trụ quá. Suốt một mặt tường làm khảm nhập thức kệ sách, vẫn luôn kéo dài đến trần nhà, bên cạnh đặt một con cao ghế, dùng để lấy trên cùng thư cùng đồ vật. Lưu hạo nhiên thường xuyên nằm tại đây gian trong phòng đọc sách, đua cao tới, di động đặt ở phòng khách, đồ cái thanh tịnh. Có đôi khi bất tri bất giác nằm ngủ rồi.

"Trừ bỏ ta không ai ngủ quá, trên giường đồ vật trước hai ngày quét tước a di tới mới đổi quá, tưởng tắm rửa nói bên trong có phòng tắm." Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nói vừa kéo lên bức màn.

Ngô lỗi ghé vào trên giường, bắt lấy trải qua mép giường Lưu hạo nhiên tay, biếng nhác đánh ngáp hỏi: "Ngươi không cùng ta cùng nhau ngủ?"

"Ngươi quá mệt mỏi, ngủ ngon đi, ta liền ở cách vách." Từ Ngô lỗi dưới thân rút ra chăn cho hắn đắp lên, còn không có rời khỏi phòng, người đã rơi vào nặng nề trong mộng.

Ngô lỗi thật lâu không ngủ quá như vậy kiên định như vậy lớn lên giác, tỉnh lại đã là buổi chiều. Dùng phòng ngủ phụ buồng vệ sinh rửa mặt quá, ra khỏi phòng, không thấy Lưu hạo nhiên. Hắn nắm tóc khắp nơi đi một chút nhìn xem, đơn giản độc thân nam tử nhà, cùng chính mình cũng không có gì khác nhau. Trong phòng bếp tiểu hỏa hầm lẩu niêu, bên trong hầm canh.

Cửa phòng mở, Lưu hạo nhiên từ bên ngoài đã trở lại, mang theo đóng gói tốt thức ăn, gia phụ cận có một nhà Vân Nam quán cơm tử hắn đi qua vài lần hương vị tạm được. Lưu hạo nhiên không quá sẽ nấu cơm, tối hôm qua hứng thú quá độ, muốn thử nướng thịt nướng, lại nói đầy đủ hết thiết bị trước mặt, ai có thể ngăn cản trụ làm một cái nướng BBQ sư phó dụ hoặc đâu, kết quả làm ra tới đồ vật, chỉ có Ngô lỗi nể tình ăn hai khẩu, những người khác tích mệnh, khuyên hắn nhân lúc còn sớm tắt trong lòng pháp bếp lam mang mộng.

Ngô lỗi giúp đỡ đem đồ ăn đằng đến cái đĩa mang sang đi, Lưu hạo nhiên vạch trần cái nắp nếm khẩu canh, rải một nắm muối đi xuống, quan hỏa thịnh hai chén. Canh là hắn từ giữa trưa ngủ lên bắt đầu nấu, thủy không quá sạch sẽ mới mẻ nguyên liệu nấu ăn, không cần kỹ xảo kiên nhẫn có thể.

Ăn canh bắt đầu động chiếc đũa, bọn họ đang ở có thể ăn có thể uống tiêu hao mau tuổi tác, bình thường vì đóng phim thượng kính ăn uống điều độ, động một chút không ăn cơm chiều, thình lình buổi sáng lên còn biết bơi sưng. Không công tác thời điểm có thể ăn đốn cơm no thật sự là được đến không dễ lại vui vẻ. Hai người ở trên bàn cơm cơ hồ không nói gì, chỉ lo ăn, khoảng cách Lưu hạo nhiên cấp Ngô lỗi kẹp quá hai chiếc đũa đồ ăn.

Sau khi ăn xong, bọn họ chân trần ngồi ở phòng khách mộc trên sàn nhà uống rượu, bên ngoài hạ vũ, ai cũng lười đến đi bật đèn, tùy ý phòng ám xuống dưới.

Lưu hạo nhiên khai bình Scotland sản đơn mạch Whiskey, thuần mạch sản xuất vị phong phú tinh tế, quay hương khí nồng đậm. Chính mình bỏ thêm băng thuần uống, cái ly đặt ở một bên, cấp Ngô lỗi làm khác uống pháp.

Ly đế phóng thượng một viên từ khuôn đúc đảo ra tới đại băng cầu, lần này băng cầu đông lạnh thật sự thành công, trong suốt mượt mà, một phần rượu hai phân bọt khí nước soda, chanh cắt miếng phao nhập. Ly vách tường lạnh thấu, Lưu hạo nhiên giơ lên dán ở Ngô lỗi mặt biên, "Tới, thử xem được không uống." Trên tay hắn còn dính chanh cắt ra chảy ra nước sốt.

Thời gian trôi qua lâu lắm, Ngô lỗi rất khó nhớ tới ngày đó đệ nhất ly đến tột cùng được không uống, hợp không hợp hắn khẩu vị. Trong trí nhớ chỉ còn lạnh lẽo xúc cảm cùng thanh thấu dư vị, hẳn là hảo uống, Lưu hạo nhiên đối đồ ăn luôn luôn thành kính, không gạt người.

Đến cuối cùng bọn họ nằm xuống, Ngô lỗi gối lên Lưu hạo nhiên khuỷu tay, dựa vào hắn trong lòng ngực.

Hắn nhớ rõ Lưu hạo nhiên nói hắn: "Ngươi người này nhìn hòa khí, bình dị gần gũi đối ai đều không tồi, kỳ thật trong xương cốt ngạo thật sự, ngươi nhìn trúng người không có mấy cái, đương bằng hữu càng thiếu, tâm môn cục đá làm, người khác như thế nào khấu cũng khấu không khai, như thế nào sẽ có ngươi loại này tiểu hài tử."

Ngoài cửa sổ rơi xuống vũ, phòng trong ẩm ướt mờ ám, thuộc về Lưu hạo nhiên nhiệt khí cùng mùi rượu quấn quanh một chút như có như không hương khí ở Ngô lỗi bên tai bồi hồi, cái loại này ngứa, phục leo lên hắn trong lòng.

Gỗ đặc sàn nhà cứng rắn, nam hài tử thân thể càng là cứng rắn, bên trong còn có một thân ngạo cốt.

Mới đầu Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là đem người đè ở trên sàn nhà thân, tay vịn Ngô lỗi cái ót, không cho hắn khái đến. Môi ngậm lấy môi, Ngô lỗi há mồm làm Lưu hạo nhiên đầu lưỡi tiến vào, càng chủ động câu lấy cổ hắn, hồi hôn hắn đáp lại hắn. Hạ thân dán ở bên nhau cọ xát, Lưu hạo nhiên động eo đỉnh hông, lòng bàn tay cọ qua Ngô lỗi bị thân đến ướt át môi, cúi đầu lại đem hôn khắc ở khóe môi cùng cằm.

Bọn họ lẫn nhau trầm mặc tương đối, chỉ có tiếng hít thở, ánh mắt tư triền, tim đập ầm ầm ầm, giống như mưa to buông xuống.

Mà vũ tổng muốn rơi xuống, ở bọn họ trong lòng hạ rất nhiều rất nhiều lần, chung quy mênh mông cuồn cuộn rơi xuống đất.

Từ trên mặt đất kéo Ngô lỗi, không có buông ra tay, nắm hắn bước qua trên mặt đất hoa văn phồn tế Whiskey ly cùng bình rượu, dẫn hắn đi vào chính mình chưa bao giờ bị bất luận kẻ nào đặt chân tư nhân không gian, Lưu hạo nhiên đem người mang lên giường.

Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên như thế nào làm hắn, bốn chữ đủ rồi, lăn qua lộn lại.

Ngô lỗi bị đẩy ngã trên giường phía trên, phối hợp nâng eo làm Lưu hạo nhiên lột hắn quần, thoát cái sạch sẽ. Thân thể lửa nóng, làn da ở nóng lên, gần bàn tay du tẩu quá cũng có thể đưa tới vô số mang theo thấp suyễn rên rỉ.

Ngạnh đến phi thường mau phi thường rõ ràng.

Vặn ra nhuận hoạt tề cái nắp, ngón tay mang theo lạnh lẽo chất lỏng, Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên tiến vào trước mặt vì hắn mở ra thân thể. Hậu huyệt khẩn hẹp, mềm nhiệt tràng đạo hút bọc hai ngón tay, Ngô lỗi cắn môi áp lực bản năng bài xích, thả lỏng chính mình, ngón tay ở trong thân thể hắn khuếch trương, ấn, ngắn ngủi rút khỏi về sau, lại mang theo càng nhiều dịch bôi trơn tiến vào, một chút một chút mở ra hắn. Cho đến sát chạm qua mẫn cảm điểm, hắn chưa bao giờ thể nghiệm quá cảm giác ở trong đầu giống pháo hoa giống nhau nổ tung, quanh thân đột nhiên run lên. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, biết chính mình tìm đúng rồi địa phương, phóng cúi người thể để sát vào Ngô lỗi đôi mắt, thủ hạ lặp lại nghiền áp cùng chỗ.

"Nguyên lai là nơi này, không khó tìm."

Như là bị tìm được rồi khổ tâm ẩn nấp lên lớn nhất nhược điểm, Ngô lỗi tán loạn ánh mắt, vô ý thức mà phát ra hoặc cao hoặc thấp ngắn ngủi rên rỉ, ý đồ kẹp chặt hai chân lại bị tách ra.

"Đừng lộng, phải làm nhanh lên nhi......" Miễn cưỡng nói ra một câu hoàn chỉnh kháng nghị, che lại đôi mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên xé mở áo mưa đưa tới Ngô lỗi trong tay, trò đùa dai dường như yêu cầu, "Giúp ta", Ngô lỗi ổn định hô hấp tay run hai lần mới cho hắn mang lên.

Khoảng cách hắn bớt thời giờ hỏi câu: "Chưa kịp hỏi ngươi, có cái gì thiên hảo hoặc là cấm kỵ?"

Ngô lỗi đại não trống rỗng, hoãn hoãn mới nói, "Không làm sm kia một bộ ta sợ đau, đừng làm cho ta kêu ngươi ba ba, không có đi."

Hắn cũng không biết là ở hướng ai xác nhận.

Không có đi, không có vậy muốn tới thật sự.

Bị đao thật kiếm thật tiến vào cảm giác, đau đớn, toan trướng. Thân thể điền đến tràn đầy, tính cả linh hồn thiếu hụt một góc phảng phất cũng bổ khuyết thượng.

Nguyên lai này mẹ nó chính là bị thao cảm giác, Ngô lỗi tưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ chính diện thượng hắn, bình tĩnh mà thẳng tiến, không dung chống đẩy, cắm rốt cuộc, nguyên cây vùi vào. Cúi đầu liếm quá Ngô lỗi vành tai, chóp mũi cọ quá hàm dưới tuyến, cuối cùng hôn hắn đôi mắt. Chờ Ngô lỗi dễ chịu một ít, không để lối thoát trên diện rộng bãi eo thọc vào rút ra.

Tình dục hừng hực, thống khổ, vui thích.

Đường đi sốt cao khẩn trí, hung mãnh thao lộng làm dục vọng gấp bội bành trướng, mỗi một lần rút khỏi đâm vào, dương vật bị đè ép bao vây lấy liếm mút, bọn họ cho nhau thành tựu đối phương khoái cảm.

Nhai quá lúc ban đầu không khoẻ, Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện giữ lời không làm hắn như thế nào đau, Ngô lỗi sảng đến đầu não phát hôn, môn hộ mở rộng ra tiền hậu giáp kích, Lưu hạo nhiên chuyên chọn hắn mẫn cảm địa phương lộng hắn, rời khỏi một bộ phận không được đầy đủ tiến vào, đôi tay bóp Ngô lỗi eo đem người đinh ở trên giường, đỉnh chống mẫn cảm điểm liền thao. Trốn không thể trốn, Ngô lỗi liền chống cự ý tưởng đều không có, trước sau một khối cao trào, bắn tinh. Hậu huyệt từng trận co rút lại, Ngô lỗi cao trào sau phản ứng, giảo đến Lưu hạo nhiên không khiêng lấy cũng chước thương, bắn ở bộ nhi, rời khỏi tới.

Không ứng kỳ qua đi, phía sau lại lăn lộn hai lần.

Bị lật qua đi về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa ngạnh lên đồ vật đỉnh mông, Ngô lỗi hừ hai tiếng, không có làm cái gì thực tế giãy giụa, quay đầu đi muốn mấy khẩu thân. Lưu hạo nhiên cắn bờ môi của hắn, lại lần nữa đem hắn kéo vào bể dục lốc xoáy trầm luân.

Sau nhập đi vào rất sâu, trước một lần hoàn toàn thao khai, bên trong còn ướt mềm. Ngô lỗi phát hiện chính mình thực mau cũng có phản ứng, phía trước ướt dầm dề dương vật một lần nữa đứng thẳng, dán ở trên bụng nhỏ. Bị Lưu hạo nhiên thao ngạnh sự thật làm hắn hưng phấn, hắn về phía sau đón ý nói hùa, tự hành co rút lại đường đi đi kẹp Lưu hạo nhiên. Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên cũng thấy sát tới rồi, lấy tay sờ soạng một phen, sờ đến Ngô lỗi gắng gượng, thấp hèn thân thể, một bên mau đột nhiên tiến vào một bên ở Ngô lỗi bên tai kêu tên của hắn, "Ngô lỗi... Ngô lỗi, thao ngươi cũng thật sảng...... Thao......"

Cho đến tận hứng, thẳng đến hai người eo chân bủn rủn, nhấc không nổi chút nào sức lực, dưới thân khăn trải giường tảng lớn tảng lớn thấm ướt, dịch đến hơi làm một bên, mở ra tứ chi mồm to thở dốc, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ phía sau ôm Ngô lỗi, bàn tay từ đùi dọc theo đường đi hoạt đến thủ đoạn, cuối cùng mười ngón tương triền.

Mặc không lên tiếng thật lâu, ôm cũng đủ dài lâu, rốt cuộc mở miệng.

Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra người, dựa vào đầu giường ấn hạ bật lửa, thanh âm mang theo tính giao qua đi đặc có lười nhác cùng trầm thấp khàn khàn, nói ra nói lại làm Ngô lỗi mở bừng mắt.

"Ngươi là cái chỗ."

Ngô lỗi không đi thừa nhận cũng không phủ nhận, hỏi lại: "Như thế nào, ta biểu hiện thật sự kém sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên thả nửa điếu thuốc đến Ngô lỗi bên miệng, Ngô lỗi ngậm lấy.

"Ngươi thực hảo, nếu thật là lần đầu tiên có thể tính thượng có thiên phú." Rốt cuộc đại bộ phận người lần đầu tiên đều là chật vật bất kham khó có thể quay đầu, "Dài quá cái phong lưu bộ dáng, trên người hương vị như vậy sạch sẽ."

Ngô lỗi không tỏ ý kiến.

Người cùng người chi gian luôn là phải có rất nhiều bí mật, có giữ lại mới có thể có phát triển.

Tỉnh tỉnh ngủ ngủ, lại ở phòng bếp nhiệt điểm đồ vật ăn, Ngô lỗi muốn chén ban ngày canh uống.

Đi thời điểm đã sau nửa đêm.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, làm Ngô lỗi từ từ, chính mình chạy về phòng khách. Ngô lỗi ngồi ở huyền quan trường ghế dài thượng mặc tốt giày, duỗi thẳng chân, đối diện một mặt toàn thân kính. Hắn cùng trong gương chính mình đối diện, tầm mắt hạ di, nhìn đến xương quai xanh chỗ màu đỏ dấu hôn, duỗi tay kéo cao cổ khẩu che lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo một lọ rượu trở về, màu hổ phách rượu, bình thân thon dài lưu sướng, rượu tiêu phục cổ, thủ công vẽ, đồ án đơn giản lại độc đáo.

Đây là một lọ có điểm năm đầu rượu, chính diện niên đại là 1999, thiếp vàng ấn chế, trịnh trọng chuyện lạ.

"90 niên đại cuối cùng ngắt lấy quả nho gây thành." Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xổm xuống nhìn thẳng Ngô lỗi.

20 thế kỷ cuối cùng một quý thu hoạch trái cây, ngắt lấy, chân tuyển, áp chế sản xuất, trải qua 17 tháng dài dòng chờ đợi rốt cuộc ra thùng, ở 01 năm bỏ vào bình.

Sở hữu đáng giá kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, dài dòng, ma người đồ vật, bản chất đều là lãng mạn.

"Đưa cho 20 thế kỷ cuối cùng thiếu niên?"

Ngô lỗi sinh ra với kém năm ngày vượt một cái kỷ nguyên nhật tử.

"Ngươi có thể thêm cái ' mỹ ' tự."

Lần đầu tiên có điểm ngượng ngùng, Ngô lỗi ôm bình rượu cằm gác ở bình khẩu, rũ xuống mí mắt ai một tiếng, không nói lời nào chỉ là cười.

Đầu hạ ban đêm phong, mát lạnh cùng ôn tồn cùng biết không hợp.

Ngô lỗi ở như vậy một mảnh trong gió, khép lại hai mắt, giờ phút này hắn không quan tâm thế giới, không quan tâm nhân loại, chỉ nghĩ trầm miên.

Cùng hắn ngồi chung ở xe xếp sau, còn có kia bình sản tự trước cuối thế kỷ rượu ngon. Cam vàng đèn đường chiết xạ thành hình trạng khác nhau bóng dáng quăng vào cửa sổ xe, bay nhanh mà xẹt qua kim sắc tự thể.

"Vintage: 1999".

Chapter 10

Chapter Text

10.

Người trưởng thành theo như nhu cầu, tới so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn đơn giản trực tiếp.

Khơi dòng một khai, nhạc này không biết mỏi mệt.

Bọn họ đương nhiên không phải đang nói luyến ái, không phải người yêu. Lẫn nhau chi gian không có hứa hẹn, cũng không đi thiết tưởng tương lai, nhân sinh quy hoạch bên trong càng là không có đối phương tên họ. Trên giường xuống dưới, quần nhắc tới, lần sau lại nói lần sau chuyện này.

Rỗi rãnh bất đồng thời gian bất đồng địa điểm lại ngủ rất nhiều hồi.

Ngô lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên chỗ đó ngẫu nhiên qua đêm, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đi qua Ngô lỗi gia vài lần. Không kịp đi ăn cơm uống rượu lăn giường lưu trình, gần đây khai phòng cũng là chuyện thường.

Nửa đêm xuống máy bay, cao tốc thượng thưa thớt cũng chưa mấy chiếc xe, người tới cởi quần tắm rửa làm việc nhi, làm xong lại mệt lại mệt không rảnh lo nói chuyện phiếm, ngã đầu liền ngủ, ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại lại ôm gặm trong chốc lát. Giấc ngủ chất lượng nhưng thật ra có điều cải thiện.

Tháng sáu trung Ngô lỗi lại vào tổ, trước tiên ở Giang Chiết hỗ vùng chụp. Lưu hạo nhiên nghỉ ngơi khoảng cách đến Thượng Hải tham gia quảng cáo thương sân ga hoạt động. Hoạt động kết thúc cùng chủ sự phương người cơm nước xong, đột phát kỳ tưởng, đại buổi tối khai hai cái giờ xe qua đi, hai người nắm chặt thời gian đánh một pháo. Lưu hạo nhiên sáng sớm hôm sau phi cơ hồi Bắc Kinh, không thể ngủ lại. Ngô lỗi một bên mắng Lưu hạo nhiên bệnh tâm thần một bên đem người đẩy lên giường, hàm răng cắn thượng môi, lung tung hôn một hồi, qua loa khuếch trương ba lượng cái qua lại đem Lưu hạo nhiên đã sớm ngạnh lên dương vật ăn vào mông. Lưu hạo nhiên nâng eo đỉnh hắn, thượng vị đi vào thâm, động nhất động Ngô lỗi liền chịu không nổi, tay chống ở ngực phát run: "Ngươi mẹ nó đừng lộn xộn!" Chỉ có thể đổi lấy càng ác ý một thọc.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc trước tò mò Ngô lỗi người này trong sinh hoạt như thế nào một câu thô tục không có, hợp lại cuối cùng toàn cho hắn tích cóp trên giường, làm vài lần mỗi lần mắng hắn mắng đến hung. Lưu hạo nhiên từ hắn mắng, bẻ ra chân dùng sức làm hắn, làm được mắng bất động là được.

Rạng sáng trở về Thượng Hải, phát tin tức báo bình an, Ngô lỗi bên kia thực mau "Đối phương đang ở đưa vào", cuối cùng lại đây một cái đơn giản "Hảo" tự. Lưu hạo nhiên cầm ở trong tay nhìn cười cười, di động ném tới phó giá tòa thượng.

Eo đau.

Tới gần cuối kỳ, từ đoàn phim thỉnh một tuần giả hồi trường học, Ngô lỗi muốn chuẩn bị công cộng khóa khảo thí cùng hội báo diễn xuất, chuyện này đè ở cùng nhau, dứt khoát ở trường học ở hai vãn. Tuy rằng năm nhất học kỳ 2 bắt đầu trường học trụ đến thiếu, hắn tính cách ổn thỏa, mỗi lần khai giảng nên chuẩn bị đều chuẩn bị, trong ký túc xá cái gì đều có, trụ trụ không thành vấn đề. Mặt khác bạn cùng phòng dọn đi ra ngoài ngoại túc ngoại túc, đóng phim đóng phim, sáu người gian làm hắn trụ thành phòng đơn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe hắn nói ở trường học bận việc ban ngày, thuận miệng hỏi một câu ăn cơm không, quả nhiên Ngô lỗi căn bản đã quên ăn cơm việc này, nằm ở ký túc xá hạ phô giả chết, vẫn không nhúc nhích. Lưu hạo nhiên đang theo mấy cái bằng hữu ăn cơm, hôm nay là hắn mời khách, cơm ăn đến kết thúc, bỏ thêm hai cái đồ ăn đóng gói mang đi, cùng nhau mua đơn.

Ngô lỗi tắm rồi trên người còn mang theo sữa tắm hương khí, đại quần đùi ngực lê dép lê xuống lầu, đánh bạo liền đưa cơm người mang cơm một khối nhập cư trái phép vào ký túc xá.

Lưu hạo nhiên đại học niệm một hồi thật đúng là không trải qua loại này trộm cắp chuyện này, nhiều ít đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn. Từ lầu một mặt bên cửa sổ nhảy vào tới thời điểm, tâm cùng người một khối "Bùm" một tiếng.

Đưa cơm nửa thật nửa giả, làm pháo toàn tâm toàn ý.

Quần đùi rộng thùng thình, theo ống quần sờ lên một đường không hề chướng ngại, sờ đến đế cũng không lại đụng vào một tầng bố, lòng mang ý xấu người ý vị không rõ mà cười, "Ngươi liền như vậy lưu điểu ra tới?"

Lưu hạo nhiên thuận lý thành chương mà đem Ngô lỗi đè ở ký túc xá phá trên giường thao, cái giá giường nguy ngập nguy cơ, Ngô lỗi thất thần một giây đồng hồ nghĩ nghĩ giường nếu là thật bị bọn họ làm sụp nên như thế nào giải thích, dám báo tu sao hắn.

Tả hữu đều có người trụ, ghé vào trên giường mặt vùi vào gối đầu nhịn xuống không gọi ra tiếng đã cũng đủ vất vả, phía sau Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở mép giường chỉ giải khóa quần bóp hắn eo hướng chỗ sâu nhất đảo. Ngô lỗi nghĩ chính mình cơm không ăn hai khẩu, cởi cái quang bị ấn ở ký túc xá trên giường làm, Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra người năm người sáu mặc chỉnh tề, vừa xấu hổ lại vừa tức giận, quay đầu lại hồng con mắt trừng Lưu hạo nhiên, co rút lại hậu huyệt cố ý kẹp hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên thình lình bị gắp hai hạ, thiếu chút nữa tinh quan thất thủ bắn, tê một tiếng, giơ tay cho Ngô lỗi không nghe lời mông hai bàn tay.

"Đừng quá quá phận, cách vách còn trụ người." Lưu hạo nhiên hạ sức lực thao hắn, phía sau va chạm mãnh liệt, chịu đựng không nổi thân thể, Ngô lỗi thượng thân một lần nữa đảo hồi giường.

Nằm phục người xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên thả chậm thọc vào rút ra tốc độ, hoãn tiến hoãn ra, bắt lấy Ngô lỗi sau đầu đầu tóc, bên tai kích hắn, "Hảo a, có người trụ càng tốt, ngươi kêu ra tới đừng che lại, làm các sư huynh đệ nghe một chút bên cạnh ở cái cái gì tao hóa."

"Thao ngươi...... Đại gia Lưu hạo nhiên, lăn."

"Ta lăn ai làm ngươi sảng?"

Trên giường động tĩnh đại, song sắt côn đánh vào trên tường, ván giường chi chi rung động. Đè nặng Ngô lỗi tay không cho chính hắn loát, Lưu hạo nhiên sinh sôi đem người thao bắn mới rời khỏi tới, hái được bộ nhi ra ở Ngô lỗi huyệt khẩu kẽ mông.

Hoãn mấy hơi thở, lấy tay trừu trên bàn khăn ướt.

Ngô lỗi xoay người lại đây ngưỡng mặt nằm ở trên giường, cả người mềm nửa ngày bất động, ánh mắt tan rã, rộng mở đùi tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên chà lau rửa sạch. Hai người ôm ở hẹp hòi đơn người trên giường tễ tễ ai ai nằm một lát, Lưu hạo nhiên bối dán tường, Ngô lỗi chôn ở trong lòng ngực, chân quải hắn trên eo.

"Quá mấy ngày qua xem chúng ta toa kịch công diễn sao?"

"Bài cái gì?"

"Ngày mùa hè đặc cung, giữ lại tiết mục."

"Giữa mùa hạ đêm chi mộng, nhưng thật ra hợp thời hợp với tình hình."

Ngô lỗi ừ một tiếng, chân từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên người bắt lấy tới, xoay người hướng ra ngoài nằm nửa điều cánh tay rũ tại mép giường ở ngoài.

"Buổi tối nói hẳn là có rảnh, cho ta lưu cái hảo vị trí." Lưu hạo nhiên đáp ứng rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy Ngô lỗi ký túc xá giường quá khó ngủ vì từ muốn đem hắn mang về chính mình gia. Ngô lỗi ngại phiền toái không muốn đi, ăn vạ trên giường kéo không đứng dậy, rầm rì, "Không đi, sáng mai 8 giờ khảo trận đầu, không được 6 giờ khởi, tổng cộng ngủ không được mấy cái giờ, ta còn không có lái xe......"

Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng hắn cánh tay, "Buổi sáng ta đưa ngươi tới trường học, khởi đi ngoan."

Ma bất quá, cuối cùng vẫn là tròng lên quần cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đi rồi.

Công diễn ba ngày trước, trợ lý thông tri Lưu hạo nhiên ba ngày về sau buổi chiều đến buổi tối lâm thời an bài công tác, làm hắn đem thời gian đằng ra tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên lặp lại xác nhận không thể đổi ngày về sau, đánh cấp Ngô lỗi, nói phía chính mình ra điểm trạng huống, phỏng chừng không đuổi kịp hắn hội báo diễn xuất. Điện thoại bên kia Ngô lỗi ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng, đồng hành chi tướng lẫn nhau lý giải, trêu ghẹo nói: "Kia cũng hảo, ngươi đã đến rồi còn muốn cướp ta nổi bật, vẫn là đừng tới, tốt như vậy vị trí ta đem phiếu cho người khác a."

Tiếc nuối vài câu, Ngô lỗi muốn vội trước treo điện thoại, quải phía trước còn bồi thêm một câu, làm Lưu hạo nhiên đừng để ở trong lòng, cuối kỳ nửa công khai loại nhỏ diễn xuất mà thôi, về sau còn có cơ hội.

Ngô lỗi càng là biểu hiện đến thiện giải nhân ý, thông cảm hắn, lý giải hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng càng không thoải mái. Hắn mơ hồ có thể cảm giác được này có lẽ là tiểu hài tử tiểu kỹ xảo, ý đồ kích khởi hắn thẹn ý. Nhưng mặc kệ nói như thế nào, hiệu quả.

Vãn 8 giờ, 《 giữa mùa hạ đêm chi mộng 》 đúng giờ mở màn.

Đại mạc kéo ra, Lysander đứng ở sân khấu trung ương, một bó truy quang.

"Ôn nhu hách Mia, nếu là ngươi yêu ta, thỉnh ngươi vào ngày mai buổi tối, chuồn ra phụ thân ngươi nhà ở, đi đến vùng ngoại ô ba dặm lộ địa phương rừng rậm, ta chính là ở bên kia gặp được ngươi cùng hải lệ na cùng chúc mừng mùng năm tháng năm. Ta đem ở nơi đó chờ ngươi, nguyện ngươi không cần thất ước, tình nhân."

Sưu tầm so phía trước định tốt trước thời gian nửa giờ kết thúc, Lưu hạo nhiên hướng Ngô lỗi trường học đuổi, tốc độ nhanh lên nói không chừng có thể đuổi kịp cái đuôi cùng chào bế mạc. Phía trước định hoa không có hủy bỏ tiện đường lấy, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy tâm tình hảo đến cực kỳ, phi thường tao bao mà muốn một đại phủng Kenya nhiều đầu hoa hồng, hồng bạch thay đổi dần, dư lại giao cho hoa nghệ sư chính mình phối hợp.

Chờ đèn đỏ khoảng cách, hắn cũng là nhàm chán, ngón tay gõ tay lái, cùng bó hoa đối thoại, "Ai ngươi nói hai ta có thể đuổi kịp sao?"

Lại lầm bầm lầu bầu này cái gì phá địa phương, đại buổi tối còn kẹt xe. Lòng nóng như lửa đốt người trong mắt, hoàng thành căn hạ cũng bất quá là cái một bước khó đi phá địa phương.

Chung quy không có đuổi kịp, chờ Lưu hạo nhiên tới rồi kịch trường, chạy lên đài giai, thưa thớt người xem lục tục từ bên trong đi ra.

Trong lòng ngực hoa nhi khai hảo, tầng tầng lớp lớp, nhan sắc no đủ, ám dạ hồng giống hỏa, muốn thiêu cháy, cánh hoa màu trắng bộ phận lại giống lạc tuyết, rào rạt không tiếng động, lạnh lẽo cùng cực nóng đan chéo. Kịch trường không ngừng một cái môn, Lưu hạo nhiên vòng đến cửa sau đi vào, trong lòng cầu nguyện Ngô lỗi còn không có rời đi. Hắn một bên đánh cấp Ngô lỗi, một bên đi tìm hậu trường đại đa số đã tắt đèn phòng, thẳng đến hành lang cuối, điện thoại vẫn không người tiếp nghe.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hoa, nhìn chằm chằm vượt qua khi trường tự hành khóa lại màn hình di động, nhấp nhấp miệng.

Ngô lỗi từ chỗ tối đi ra, trên tay bọt nước tử còn không có ném làm.

Hắn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không bao lâu, cho rằng hắn sẽ không tới, mở màn trung tràng chào bế mạc, ánh đèn sáng lên, người xem đứng dậy vỗ tay, thuộc về Lưu hạo nhiên vị trí từ đầu đến cuối không ở nơi đó, phá lệ thấy được. Hắn cũng ngoài ý muốn, sững sờ ở tại chỗ vài giây, mắt thấy Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình từ nôn nóng biến thành mất mát, vội vàng tiến lên.

"Hoa nhi là cho ta chuẩn bị sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt thoáng hiện một loại khó có thể miêu tả mất mà tìm lại vui sướng, "Đương nhiên."

Ngô lỗi triển khai hai tay, hợp với đưa qua bó hoa dẫn người cùng nhau ôm vào trong lòng ngực, sườn mặt xoa sườn mặt, hắn vốn định nói "Ta thật cao hứng" hoặc là "Cảm ơn ngươi vẫn là tới", hắn cuối cùng cái gì cũng chưa nói, chỉ là nhìn người vui vẻ mà cười.

Phòng nghỉ đồ vật thu thập hảo, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đi ăn cơm, bọn họ dọc theo hành lang sóng vai đi ra kịch trường, đi vào đêm hè, phía sau đèn một trản một trản tắt.

"Vậy ngươi cũng thiếu ta một lần, nhớ kỹ."

"Hảo, nhớ kỹ."

Lưu hạo nhiên cung cấp chính mình tư tàng hảo nhà ăn, Ngô lỗi khảo thí kết thúc diễn xuất thành công, giải quyết một cọc trong lòng sự, tâm tình thoải mái, cực lực yêu cầu chính mình tới mua đơn.

Italy đồ ăn ăn ngon, 2014 năm làm bạch thức ăn, niên đại gần uống nhẹ nhàng, không đoạt đồ ăn nổi bật.

Tôm bóc vỏ bơ ý mặt Lưu hạo nhiên nhắc nhở hai lần nhớ rõ nấu mềm, bọn họ cũng coi như ăn qua vài bữa cơm, biết như thế nào hợp Ngô lỗi khẩu. Song đua pizza đế mỏng, một nửa nấm một nửa thịt gà, thịt gà mang theo cay vị, nấm thanh đạm, thiết đến mâm, dao ăn lại chọn một chút món ăn nguội sữa bò sữa đặc bôi trên mặt ngoài, chiến phủ một cân xuất đầu, bảy phần thục mặt ngoài màu sắc mê người, phục vụ sinh thiết hảo trở lên bàn, mặt bên xem thịt lại phấn lại nộn, chấm chút ít hoa hồng muối biển cùng hồ tiêu, hai người mặt không đổi sắc liền xứng đồ ăn cũng ăn xong rồi. Người trẻ tuổi dạ dày là không đáy hắc động.

Ngô lỗi là thật đói, diễn xuất trước hắn tâm tư ở những thứ khác thượng, vài thiên không như thế nào ăn qua đứng đắn cơm, hoàn toàn thả lỏng về sau, cả đêm không đình miệng, từ salad món ăn nguội ăn đến đồ ngọt kết thúc. Lưu hạo nhiên quả quýt nãi đông lạnh ăn một nửa ăn không vô, Ngô lỗi khẳng khái ôm đồm. Cái muỗng đẩy ra đỉnh một tiểu đóa bạc hà diệp, nãi đông lạnh lại ngọt lại lạnh vào miệng là tan, mặt ngoài rải hương thảo hạt mang đến hơi hơi đặc thù hương khí.

Bọn họ là nhà ăn cuối cùng một bàn khách nhân, đóng cửa sau, lão bản thỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi đến quầy bar uống lên một ly bạch châu 12 năm.

"Này khoản cũng đình sản, uống một chén thiếu một ly, uống một lọ thiếu một lọ." Lão bản cùng hai vị trước đây chỉ ở đại màn ảnh thượng gặp qua diễn viên nhẹ nhàng chạm cốc.

Bọn họ đều uống xong rượu, không ai có thể lái xe, xe đặt ở tại chỗ ban ngày làm tài xế tới lấy chính mình đánh xe về nhà, cũng không tồn tại ai đưa ai vấn đề. Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở nhà ăn cửa tách ra, sáng mai lại muốn bay trở về phía nam tiếp tục công tác.

"Lần sau trở về chúng ta còn uống rượu?"

"Ngươi không phải không thích uống rượu sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý hỏi.

"Cùng ngươi ở một khối liền thích, rượu cùng rượu không giống nhau, người cùng người cũng không giống nhau."

"Không thể cô phụ này phân khẳng định, ngươi lần sau trở về ta phải đào của cải."

Ngô lỗi vừa đi chính là một tháng rưỡi, người chôn ở tổ ra không được, buổi tối thượng tuyến chơi chơi game, kêu khóc chính mình rõ ràng vẫn là cái học sinh như thế nào liền không có nghỉ hè, có chút xã súc nghỉ trong nhà đã hơn hai tháng như thế nào còn không công tác.

"Lại chỉ cây dâu mà mắng cây hòe ta sát đồng đội a." Lưu hạo nhiên không nhịn xuống ra tiếng uy hiếp.

"Đại gia nghe một chút, nghe một chút, có hay không thiên lý, loại này lời nói đều nói được xuất khẩu."

Trong trò chơi mặt khác đồng đội một mảnh tiếng cười, làm hai người bọn họ muốn xé bản thân đi ra ngoài song bài cho nhau tra tấn, đừng phiền bọn họ.

Mùa hè đi đến kết thúc thời điểm Ngô lỗi đã trở lại, hắn đầu to nhi đã chụp xong, còn kém một chút chín tháng tiếp tục. Trung gian lại không một vòng nhiều thời gian, dùng để xử lý bên ngoài công tác, khai giảng báo danh, khoảng cách trông thấy bằng hữu ăn bữa cơm. Đến nỗi nghỉ hè thứ này, hắn cũng đã nghe cái mùi vị.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói đào của cải cất chứa là một gian hầm rượu, tuyến thượng bán thêm tuyến hạ cửa hàng thật mặt hình thức.

Phương lão bản ba mươi tuổi xuất đầu, nước Đức đãi quá năm sáu năm, sẽ điểm tiếng Pháp cùng Tây Ban Nha ngữ, trở về ở năm hoàn ngoại hẻo lánh sáng ý khu khai tiểu hầm rượu, sinh ý không tốt cũng không xấu, khách nguyên cố định, Lưu hạo nhiên chính là một trong số đó.

Ánh đèn ấm ám, rượu giá từng loạt từng loạt bày biện, ấn quốc gia, tửu trang, niên đại, chủng loại cùng quả nho sản kẻ hèn tách ra, ngay ngắn trật tự, càng đi bên trong đi, rượu niên đại càng lão, giá trị càng cao, có không lượng sản, chỉ có mấy bình, phiêu dương quá hải mấy tháng mới đến. Trong tiệm có một chỉnh mặt cửa sổ sát đất, phía trước cửa sổ hai trương cái bàn, bình thường khách nhân tới uống thời điểm giống nhau ngồi ở chỗ này.

Lão bản mang theo từ bên ngoài nóng hừng hực tiến vào hai người xuyên qua quá bài bài mộc chất cao cái giá, thường thường dừng lại giới thiệu tân đến thứ tốt, bọn họ nhận thức đến lâu rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên thiên hảo hắn cũng chậm rãi nhớ kỹ.

"Cái này ngươi có thể lấy đi đương đồ ăn, hằng ngày uống uống, hiện tại thời tiết nhất thích hợp." Hắn tùy tay chỉ giá thượng đức sản lôi tư lệnh, "Không biết tân bằng hữu thích loại nào vị?"

Ngô lỗi còn không có tới kịp đáp lại, Lưu hạo nhiên trước mở miệng: "Hắn thích......"

"Làm nhân gia chính mình nói, ngươi gấp cái gì." Phương lão bản không khách khí đánh gãy Lưu hạo nhiên, dù sao hai người bọn họ mỗi lần thấy cũng là như vậy sặc tới sặc đi.

"Sáp cảm nhược, chua ngọt cân bằng, hơi chút thiên ngọt một chút, ngon miệng, quả hương giữ lại nhiều một ít." Ngô lỗi đáp.

Lưu hạo nhiên làm trò phương lão bản mặt sờ Ngô lỗi cái ót cùng sờ chính mình nhi tử dường như, "Xem, vẫn là tiểu hài tử khẩu vị." Trong giọng nói mạc danh một cổ kiêu ngạo kính nhi, hướng về phía người ngoài khen nhà mình hài tử toán học khảo đạt tiêu chuẩn.

Ngô lỗi hiếm khi mà không đánh trả, đi theo đi ở mặt sau, đụng tới thích bắt lấy đến xem, dựa vào hắn khẩu vị đề cử tuyển hai bình.

Đi đến tận cùng bên trong, đẩy ra một phiến môn, ngầm còn có nửa gian, phóng tất cả đều là không lay động ra tới nhưng đến cung cô phẩm. Cùng bên ngoài bất đồng, cái giá chỉ có nửa người cao, lượng thiếu mà tinh, mỗi một lọ đều có chuyện xưa.

Mộc thang lầu dẫm đi xuống phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt thanh âm, Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người dắt một phen Ngô lỗi, "Nơi này cẩn thận, đừng ngã, có chút người moi đến liền thang lầu cũng không chịu tu tu."

Phương lão bản nghe Lưu hạo nhiên nói hắn moi cũng không giận, biên xuống thang lầu biên chỉ trân quý phẩm nhóm, vui tươi hớn hở mà nói: "Hai ngươi đem tầng này mua, ta cho các ngươi đổi một mạ vàng thang lầu, mỗi ngày sát đến bóng loáng."

Người dắt ở trong tay, không lại buông ra.

Phương lão bản đi ở phía trước cũng không quay đầu lại xem, hầm rượu là hắn tác phẩm đắc ý, ngầm này nửa tầng càng là, không nghĩ mở cửa buôn bán thời điểm, hắn liền cùng công nhân ở dưới ban ngày uống đại rượu, đều là người một nhà, oa ở sô pha tắt đèn phóng hình chiếu xem già cỗi phiến tử, thời gian giống đọng lại giống nhau, không biết hôm nay hôm nào.

"Hạo nhiên năm trước mang đi kia bình quý hủ, 99 năm, trước thế kỷ đồ vật, xinh đẹp đến ta đều luyến tiếc bán, rượu tiêu tổn hại một chút không có quy ra tiền ngược lại càng có hương vị, xem xét cất chứa giá trị xa xa lớn hơn mở ra uống nhấm nháp giá trị. Mười tới cây thượng quả nho vãn thu cảm nhiễm quý hủ khuẩn, kết quả là chỉ vì nhưỡng kia một lọ, Châu Âu người bất kể phí tổn lãng mạn."

Mà hiện tại kia phân bất kể phí tổn xa xỉ lãng mạn, ở Ngô lỗi trong ngăn tủ trân quý.

Phương lão bản đem bọn họ đưa tới phía dưới, khai một lọ Lưu hạo nhiên tuyển nửa làm bạch hỗn nhưỡng. Mùa hè cuối cùng, nắm chặt thời gian uống càng nhiều bạch quả nho. Trong tiệm không cung cấp đồ ăn, nhiều nhất là một chút cùng nhậu tiểu thực, Tây Ban Nha chân giò hun khói cắt thành hơi mỏng tiểu viên phiến, mê điệt hương phô mai thiết khối, đặt ở cái đĩa bưng lên.

Dàn xếp hảo bọn họ, lão bản lên rồi, trừ phi chính bọn họ ra tới, sẽ không lại có người xuống dưới quấy rầy.

Thành thị ồn ào náo động khó được một phương an bình.

Chỉ còn bọn họ hai cái, Ngô lỗi càng thả lỏng, ho khan vài tiếng, nửa dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực xem di động, khoảng cách bưng lên cái ly uống một ngụm.

"Ngươi sao lại thế này còn đại mùa hè ho khan, vừa rồi cũng héo bẹp, gác bình thường sớm tấu ta." Lưu hạo nhiên trở tay đi lên niết Ngô lỗi mặt, làm Ngô lỗi một cái tát chụp bay.

"Không có, ta vẫn luôn như vậy, đáy kém lại siêu phụ tải."

Ngô lỗi không có chụp quá cái gì nhẹ nhàng diễn, hoặc là quay chụp điều kiện gian khổ, trên núi ở nông thôn thiên nhiên, hoặc là hoàn cảnh tốt điểm, người là thân thể nghiệm phái, nhập diễn nội tâm dày vò tra tấn. Trong ngoài luôn có một cái muốn chịu khổ, rất nhiều thời điểm còn muốn đồng loạt chịu khổ. Nhưng nhiều năm như vậy hắn vẫn luôn là như thế này lại đây, một cái đoàn phim trằn trọc cái tiếp theo, một cái nhân vật ra tới tiến vào một cái khác, không ngừng đắp nặn người khác, trở thành người khác. Thân thể hắn hảo không được, hắn bệnh cũng hảo không được.

Khóa ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, bọn họ tiếp tách ra gần hai tháng sau cái thứ nhất hôn, "Không cần sinh bệnh, ta thân một chút liền không khụ."

May mắn chính là, từ nhận thức Lưu hạo nhiên về sau, hắn giống như càng ngày càng có thể trở thành chính mình.


	2. 11-19

Chapter 11

Chapter Text

11.

Tết Trung Thu trước một ngày, hoa đem hảo nguyệt đem viên, chụp xong cuối cùng một cái màn ảnh, Ngô lỗi biểu tình thống khổ một đầu tài đi xuống, ngã xuống phim trường. Tiền quản lý trong cuộc đời nhất lòng còn sợ hãi một ngày.

Đột phát tính chứng tràn khí ngực từng là hắn thời trước ác mộng, mấy năm về sau, hôm qua tái hiện.

Người đưa đi bệnh viện lập tức vào cấp cứu, bệnh sử trợ giúp bác sĩ càng mau làm ra phán đoán, lập tức an bài giải phẫu.

Giải phẫu tiến hành đến thuận lợi, ICU ở mấy ngày, lúc sau chuyển nhập bình thường phòng bệnh.

Phiến phương phong tỏa tin tức, không có làm tin tức bay đầy trời, bên ngoài gió êm sóng lặng.

Ngô lỗi ở phòng bệnh chậm rãi khỏi hẳn, liên miên mưa thu qua đi thời tiết chuyển tốt đồng thời cũng chuyển lãnh, ngoài cửa sổ thiên lại cao lại lam, xuống giường đi lại thời điểm, đứng ở bên cửa sổ có thể ngửi được không kiêng nể gì bay tới hoa quế hương, ngày mùa thu sau giờ ngọ, hắn quay đầu khinh thanh tế ngữ mà cùng mụ mụ nói: "Hảo ngọt a, có điểm muốn ăn hoa quế rượu nhưỡng bánh trôi."

Lúc ấy hắn không có hoàn toàn mất đi ý thức, đau đớn đầu tiên là đã đến đến kịch liệt, một chút một chút muốn từ lồng ngực trung bổ ra hắn, lúc sau chuyển vì chết lặng, chết lặng trung sinh ra gần chết cảm.

Người ở gần chết thời khắc sẽ tưởng cái gì đâu, bọn họ cái gì đều tưởng, ngắn ngủi một cái chớp mắt, ngàn ngàn vạn vạn.

Kia đem bắt đầu thực hảo tiếc nuối xong việc trò chơi, buổi sáng uống lên một nửa ném ở trên bàn cà phê, lại đã quên cấp cây xanh tưới nước, thần tượng muốn thượng tân điện ảnh cái này nhìn không tới, người trong nhà đến Bắc Kinh nói tốt đóng máy cùng nhau quá trung thu, Lưu hạo nhiên ngày hôm qua lại khoe ra chính mình thích đội thắng cầu thật chán ghét......

Râu ria, lông gà vỏ tỏi, nói tóm lại đối thế giới này vẫn là rất quyến luyến, không muốn chết.

Hắn muốn cho bên người không ngừng kêu hắn tên người thanh âm tiểu một chút, còn có khác khóc, cuối cùng há miệng thở dốc một câu cũng nói không nên lời.

Tính may mắn chính là, cuối cùng kia một chút đồ vật là chuyển tràng hồi Bắc Kinh vùng ngoại ô lều chụp, không dẩu ở nơi khác cái nào mười tám tuyến, đi nhất đẳng nhất bệnh viện tìm tốt nhất bác sĩ, người trong nhà xảy ra chuyện về sau cũng thực mau đuổi tới bồi tại bên người. Tin tức trên cơ bản không để lộ, không cần ở cái này đương khẩu phân thần ứng phó truyền thông, biết đến người rất ít, quan tâm vài câu.

Ngô lỗi tuổi trẻ, khôi phục lên tốc độ cũng kinh người. Vừa mới bắt đầu an an phận phận nằm, cảm giác đau đớn còn ở, thật cẩn thận. Mới đầu hắn liên thủ cơ đều sờ không tới, chính mình cũng không hạ bận tâm, chậm rãi chuyển biến tốt đẹp về sau, nằm không được, lại là muốn di động lại là muốn xuất viện về nhà. Di động có thể cấp, xuất viện không được.

"Lại làm tiểu tử này trụ thượng ba ngày, nếu có thể tung tăng nhảy nhót đến xuống đất thu lúa mạch trình độ." Lão tiền tự hành quyết định.

Ngô lỗi vẻ mặt một lời khó nói hết, muốn mệnh chính là mẹ nó ở một bên cũng đồng ý. Lần này ngoài ý muốn đem đại gia sợ tới mức không nhẹ, mỗi người cẩn thận, không dám thiếu cảnh giác, tình nguyện quá độ.

Hắn cuốn lên chăn hồi Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat.

"Còn muốn tiếp tục trụ đi xuống, ta mau nghẹn ra bị bệnh"

"Ta xem bọn họ chính là tốt quá hoá lốp"

Lưu hạo nhiên trang phát làm tốt, từ khách sạn xuất phát, ở đi liên hoan phim lễ khai mạc trên đường. Ngồi ở trong xe ngón tay bay nhanh đánh chữ.

"Bệnh viện quy luật làm việc và nghỉ ngơi khỏe mạnh ẩm thực, khá tốt"

"Vậy ngươi hiện tại rốt cuộc khôi phục đến loại nào trình độ, có thể xuống đất thu lúa mạch sao"

Mắt thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nói điểm dễ nghe nói làm hắn thư thái một chút, trở về câu "Thật đúng là có thể." Di động nhét vào gối đầu phía dưới, cắm thượng tai nghe nghe ca.

Bệnh viện giống ngoài ý muốn sáng lập ra một cái khác thời không, mỗi một ngày đều phá lệ dài lâu, nước sát trùng hương vị, xa lạ giường, các loại kiểm tra, vô chừng mực chờ đợi. Trong lòng lại phá lệ bình tĩnh. Hắn ăn mặc bệnh nhân phục tùng này đầu đi đến kia đầu, đi ngang qua bất đồng phòng bệnh, chúng sinh toàn khổ. Hành lang cuối, che trời đại thụ bắt đầu ố vàng cành lá cơ hồ muốn tiến bộ cửa sổ nội tới, tìm tòi đến tột cùng.

Ngô lỗi có điểm đáng tiếc, phương bắc mùa thu ngắn ngủi mà trân quý, sợ là lại muốn bỏ qua này một quý.

Lưu hạo nhiên vội xong hai ngày, đưa ra muốn tới bệnh viện nhìn xem Ngô lỗi. Mới vừa biết tin tức thời điểm hắn cũng cả kinh đại não trống rỗng, hồi tưởng khởi hạ mạt chạm mặt, Ngô lỗi lúc ấy liền trạng thái thiếu giai, mỏi mệt, ho khan. Chia Ngô lỗi tin nhắn cùng WeChat như đá chìm đáy biển, do dự một chút vẫn là điện thoại đánh tới người đại diện đi nơi nào rồi, dò hỏi bệnh tình mới yên tâm. Ngô lỗi muốn quá điện thoại, chỉ nói không có việc gì không cần lo lắng.

Hắn cũng thực sắp tiến tổ, một khi tiến vào công tác trạng thái, thời gian không khỏi hắn an bài không khỏi hắn khống chế, lần sau gặp mặt xa xa không hẹn. Duy nhất có thể xác định chính là, này bộ ba tháng chụp xong đóng máy về sau, bọn họ đầu năm hợp tác điện ảnh muốn đi vào tuyên truyền kỳ, đến lúc đó chính đại quang minh ở bên nhau thời gian sẽ trở nên nhiều lên, bất chính đại quang minh cũng ít không được.

Mặc kệ nói như thế nào, đi phía trước muốn gặp sống, mới hảo tâm phóng tới trong bụng.

Phòng bệnh chỉ Ngô lỗi một cái, buổi chiều cơm sớm ăn về sau đem ba mẹ đều chạy về gia, "Ngày mai buổi sáng liền xuất viện, ta hiện tại hảo hảo, đừng thủ trứ trở về đi."

Hắn cũng không cho Lưu hạo nhiên tới, cầm di động ghé vào cửa sổ xem hoàng hôn.

"Đừng tới, thật tốt không có việc gì, tung tăng nhảy nhót...... Bệnh viện hiện tại cũng không quá phương tiện, trụ đến lâu rồi chậm rãi rất nhiều người đã biết, trước hai ngày bắt đầu cửa qua đường có người ở hướng trong xem, hôm nay nghe nói bệnh viện bên ngoài giống như cũng có phóng viên......"

Hiểu được linh hoạt biến báo Lưu hạo nhiên, trong lòng một mâm tính, lựa chọn đêm khuya tĩnh lặng thời điểm trộm cắp lưu vào Ngô lỗi phòng bệnh một người.

"Muốn chết muốn chết muốn chết a ngươi Lưu hạo nhiên......" Ngô lỗi ngủ đến tóc hỗn độn ngồi ở trên giường hạ giọng mắng chửi người, "Vào bằng cách nào ngươi, quá thái quá."

Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình tiếp đón chính mình, cởi áo khoác kéo qua ghế dựa ngồi ở mép giường, vặn ra trên bàn nước uống lên: "Quy củ là chết, người là sống đúng không?"

Không có hắn Lưu hạo nhiên vào không được địa phương.

Gối đầu dựng phóng lót phía sau, bệnh nhân dựa vào trên giường, "Thế nào, người gặp được, không lừa ngươi đi." Khi nói chuyện, cầm lấy đầu giường dao gọt hoa quả chuẩn bị cấp Lưu hạo nhiên tước cái quả táo.

Thủ đoạn lũ tế, mang bệnh viện vòng tay, mặt trên có đã làm giải phẫu đánh dấu.

"Không cần tước, không ăn." Lưu hạo nhiên lấy quá Ngô lỗi trên tay đồ vật thả lại chỗ cũ, nắm hắn tinh tế gầy gầy cổ tay không nói chuyện nữa.

"Có đau hay không a......" Lưu hạo nhiên biết chính mình hỏi câu vô nghĩa, hắn cũng không rõ rốt cuộc là hy vọng Ngô lỗi nói đau vẫn là không đau.

"Thực, thực," Ngô lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, gằn từng chữ một, "Đau."

"Có trong nháy mắt thật sự sẽ cho rằng chính mình muốn chết." Giật giật thủ đoạn, phản cầm Lưu hạo nhiên tay, ngón tay lại bị bỗng dưng siết chặt.

"Sợ sao?"

"Sợ."

Không có gì hảo che dấu, Ngô lỗi bằng phẳng thừa nhận.

Cởi bỏ bệnh nhân phục nút thắt, Ngô lỗi cấp Lưu hạo nhiên triển lãm tiến hành rồi giải phẫu địa phương, ngực trái khai không lớn khẩu tử, làm lồng ngực bế thức dẫn lưu, tích dịch từ cái ống đạo ra.

"Hảo, cái này thấy cũng thấy xem cũng nhìn, yên tâm có thể đi trở về đi." Ngô lỗi biên khấu nút thắt biên từ trên giường xuống dưới đuổi người.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi không nhúc nhích, nhìn không ra tới suy nghĩ cái gì.

Ngô lỗi duỗi tay kéo hắn, hắn ngẩng đầu mang theo hư hề hề cười, trong mắt sáng lên, hỏi: "Hảo hài tử, đi ra ngoài chơi sao?"

Tin ngươi tà, đi ra ngoài chơi, nửa đêm.

Chờ Ngô lỗi phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn đã ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên xe. Lưu hạo nhiên nếu là ngày nào đó từ bỏ chính mình diễn nghệ con đường đi làm bán hàng đa cấp, Ngô lỗi bảo đảm cái thứ nhất tao ương.

"Đại buổi tối ngươi muốn mang ta đi chỗ nào, nhà ngươi sao? Này phương hướng cũng không đúng." Ngô lỗi cực lực phân biệt, lại hoảng loạn lại hưng phấn.

Cùng tư bôn dường như, kích thích.

"Đừng nóng vội lại đi đi sẽ biết."

"Ta xem ngươi xác thật là hảo, thanh âm trung khí mười phần giọng to lớn vang dội." Lưu hạo nhiên lười đến nói vừa rồi trộm đi ra tới tình hình.

Ngô lỗi ngoài miệng không được không được điên rồi sao, trên tay động tác nhanh nhẹn, áo gió dài bọc lên thân, động tác nhanh nhạy, thân hình mạnh mẽ, quay đầu lại thúc giục Lưu hạo nhiên đi nhanh điểm khác ma kỉ.

Hài tử nghẹn hỏng rồi.

Càng đi tây đi, dân cư thưa thớt.

Ngô lỗi làm một cái lớn mật phỏng đoán, "Ngươi hay là muốn mang ta đi xem hồng diệp điên rồi đi......"

Hồng diệp điên không điên Ngô lỗi không biết, Lưu hạo nhiên là điên rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên chuyên tâm lái xe không trả lời, "Sợ cái gì, cũng sẽ không bán ngươi."

Xe đình đến lưng chừng núi bãi đỗ xe, giáng xuống cửa sổ nhìn quanh bốn phía, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lòng, "Một chiếc xe không đình, xem ra trên núi không ai, vận khí tốt."

Đi thông đỉnh núi còn lại hai con đường trời tối lúc sau sẽ đúng hạn đóng cửa, chỉ có sau núi này phòng cháy nói 24 giờ mở ra, là ban đêm lên núi nhất định phải đi qua chi lộ. Phi cuối tuần tiết ngày nghỉ, thời tiết chuyển lãnh lúc sau, thời gian này xác thật không có gì người bình thường tới.

"Bò, leo núi?" Ngô lỗi súc ở phó giá bọc đại áo khoác, người nói lắp.

Tùng đai an toàn, Lưu hạo nhiên xuống xe vòng đến bên kia kéo ra cửa xe, "Đi thôi, đi lên hít thở không khí, lộ hiện tại tu rất khá đi."

Bọn họ trước sau vượt qua hoành ở xa tiền lan can, hướng về phía trước đi.

Ban đêm trong núi im ắng, mọi âm thanh đều tịch, chỉ có hô hấp cùng phong xuyên qua lá cây thanh âm. Bầu trời ánh trăng nửa luân, không có đèn đường, Lưu hạo nhiên một tay lôi kéo bệnh nặng mới khỏi Ngô lỗi, một tay mở ra đèn pin đánh lượng dưới chân lộ.

Sườn núi lộ san bằng rộng lớn, bọn họ đi được rất chậm rất chậm, thường nhân hai mươi phút đi lên lộ trình, bọn họ đi rồi hơn bốn mươi phút.

Nắm tay giấu ở áo gió cổ tay áo, thanh lãnh ban đêm có vẻ càng thêm khô ráo ấm áp.

Ngẫu nhiên có chuyện, Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi có mệt hay không, sẽ không thoải mái sao, đại đa số thời điểm, bọn họ an tĩnh mà đi trước, cho đến đến.

Đỉnh núi ngắm cảnh đài, ngọn đèn dầu huy hoàng Bắc Kinh ở trước mắt phô khai.

Cuối mùa thu yên tĩnh ban đêm, Ngô lỗi lần đầu tiên lấy như vậy thị giác quan sát Bắc Kinh. Trong thành thị quang giống một tảng lớn một tảng lớn bất diệt rách nát sao trời, rơi xuống trên mặt đất, ở thu ban đêm lẳng lặng thiêu đốt, không ngừng không tắt. Nguyên lai đây là bọn họ sinh hoạt ở trong đó, lui tới địa phương.

Mong muốn không thể đụng vào.

Long trọng lại nhỏ bé.

Lắc lắc hai người khấu ở bên nhau tay, đi lên trước, đỉnh núi gió lớn, thổi quét quá gương mặt cổ áo cùng tóc.

"Giống cái sáng lạn mộng đẹp." Ngô lỗi khuỷu tay đáp ở cập eo lan can phía trên.

Sáng sớm đã đến phía trước, thái dương dâng lên phía trước, trong thành ồn ào khởi động lại phía trước, dễ dàng mộng không tỉnh.

Từ trong túi lấy ra di động, Ngô lỗi hết sức tưởng lưu lại giờ khắc này. Tìm góc độ lấy cảnh, ấn hạ mau môn thời điểm ngừng thở, hoành chụp dựng chụp.

Một bên chụp một bên nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: "Hẳn là mang camera tới, di động chụp cảnh đêm quá kém."

Lưu hạo nhiên lui ra phía sau vài bước, khóe miệng mang cười, ở sau người chụp được bưng di động hết sức chuyên chú nghiên cứu cảnh đêm Ngô lỗi, hắn bóng dáng, hắn hình dáng, cùng ngọn đèn dầu thiêu đốt thành thị hòa hợp nhất thể.

Bọn họ đều tưởng lưu lại giờ khắc này.

Ngày sau vạn phần dày vò thời khắc, trừ bỏ hư ảo không biết thật giả ký ức —— ký ức xa xăm cũng sẽ gạt người, tốt xấu còn để lại một ít đồ vật làm chứng, chứng minh ngày nọ tháng nọ năm nọ ta cùng với mỗ mỗ, từng cộng đồng vượt qua.

Tiếng gió gào thét mà qua, Lưu hạo nhiên đem đáp ở khuỷu tay quần áo gỡ xuống tới, run lên lại cấp Ngô lỗi tráo một tầng. Hắn hàng năm trên xe bị một kiện áo khoác, lại không phái thượng quá công dụng, phóng tam hai nguyệt nghĩ tới lấy về gia tẩy tẩy, đêm nay rốt cuộc vật tẫn kì dụng.

Liền người cũng cùng nhau ôm vào trong ngực, buộc chặt cánh tay, ôm thật chặt, cằm gác ở Ngô lỗi trên vai.

"Vì cái gì mang ngươi tới nơi này...... Nơi này là ta sinh hoạt quá địa phương."

"Ngươi hỏi qua ta trung học thời điểm sự, vừa tới Bắc Kinh mấy năm trước, chúng ta trường học liền ở Hương Sơn phụ cận, đại đa số thời gian ta liền tại đây chung quanh hoạt động. Ngay lúc đó ta cùng hiện tại có rất nhiều địa phương đại không giống nhau, thực quái gở độc lai độc vãng, cự tuyệt người khác hảo ý, dung không tiến tập thể, càng náo nhiệt thời khắc, càng một người đợi, như vậy mới cảm thấy dễ chịu. Ta mẹ không ở Bắc Kinh bồi ta thời điểm, ta trộm một người tới nơi này xem qua rất nhiều lần cảnh đêm. Mười năm trước không bao nhiêu người biết con đường này, đi ở trên đường có đôi khi sẽ sợ hãi, có một lần còn không cẩn thận té ngã một cái, khái sẹo hiện tại còn giữ, không nhìn kỹ là nhìn không tới."

"Khi đó thật sự có rất nhiều thiếu niên tâm sự......"

Ngô lỗi cũng không quay đầu lại, nháy đôi mắt nhìn thẳng phương xa, giơ tay đi lên vuốt ve đầu vai dựa sườn mặt, một cái an ủi.

"Chúng ta đều là như thế này lớn lên."

Lớn lên chuyện này không khỏi quá mức cô độc, người tự xưng quần cư động vật, kết quả là này bản chất vẫn là cô độc.

Vô chừng mực cô độc.

"Tốt như vậy bầu không khí, không tiếp cái hôn đáng tiếc." Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ giọng ở bên tai đưa ra.

Ngày thường bọn họ quả quyết sẽ không làm ra như vậy nguy hiểm động tác, ý tưởng đều rất ít. Càng thân mật đụng vào tất cả đều là ở không thể gặp quang nhận không ra người địa phương phát sinh.

Cảm nhận được trên eo cánh tay lặc khẩn, Ngô lỗi quay đầu tới. Bốn mắt tương vọng, bọn họ trong ánh mắt cùng sở hữu nửa trăng rằm lượng cùng mãn thành tinh quang, thiên hạ địa hạ, còn có càng nhiều lời không rõ nói không rõ đồ vật ở phập phập phồng phồng.

Hi hữu, hiếm thấy, ôn nhu, không mang theo bất luận cái gì dục niệm hôn.

Hi hơi vuốt phẳng đến từ niên thiếu nho nhỏ miệng vết thương.

Đuổi ở bình minh càng nhiều người phát hiện Ngô lỗi không thấy phía trước, Lưu hạo nhiên đem người tặng trở về.

May mắn người sẽ không vẫn luôn may mắn, bệnh viện bãi đỗ xe, Lưu hạo nhiên xe cùng Ngô lỗi người đại diện xe từ bất đồng khẩu khai tiến vào, không biết sao xui xẻo nghênh diện gặp phải. Ngô lỗi ở trong xe thầm mắng một tiếng xui xẻo, "Ngươi không cần đi xuống, ta trở về giải thích."

"Ngươi là trở về ai mắng chửi đi." Lưu hạo nhiên đi theo nhận này phân xui xẻo.

Hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Mặc kệ, dù sao chúng ta cũng hảo, trong chốc lát đi lên làm xuất viện, chậm rãi nghe hắn lải nhải." Ngô lỗi bất chấp tất cả, để sát vào Lưu hạo nhiên, hai tay phủng hắn mặt vang dội thân tiếp theo mồm to, hiên ngang lẫm liệt xuống xe đi rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe nhìn Ngô lỗi càng đi càng xa, cho đến hoàn toàn biến mất ở trong tầm mắt.

Sáng sớm dương quang sái hướng phòng bệnh sàn nhà, lại là một cái hảo thời tiết.

Ngô lỗi ngồi ở mép giường, lão tiền ở trên sô pha trầm mặc.

"Ta biết ngươi có chuyện nói, nói đi, nơi này liền chúng ta hai cái." Ngô lỗi làm tốt chuẩn bị.

"Các ngươi qua, chơi đùa phát hỏa."

Ngô lỗi không có phủ nhận, yên tĩnh thời điểm hắn chậm rãi cũng có thể cảm giác được rất nhiều đồ vật ở mất khống chế.

"Dung ta hỏi một câu hai người các ngươi hiện tại sửa yêu đương?"

Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, không có.

"Hảo, không có. Ta a, hiện tại là thật hối hận cho các ngươi nhận thức, ngươi cùng hắn học một chút hảo sao, hút thuốc uống rượu bước tiếp theo uốn tóc? Lưu hạo nhiên......" Lão tiền nghĩ nghĩ tìm từ, ngay sau đó phi thường kích động mà chỉ ra, "Ta xem Lưu hạo nhiên chính là cái công hồ ly tinh! Ngươi hảo hảo hài tử......"

Ngô lỗi lỗi thời mà cười, phụt một tiếng.

Không chút nào cảm kích Lưu hạo nhiên trên đường đánh hai cái hắt xì, nghi hoặc mà tự hỏi: "Bị cảm sao?"

Bị trừng mắt nhìn hai mắt mới dừng biểu tình, Ngô lỗi không đồng ý: "Ta không có tự xưng là quá hảo hài tử, hắn cũng chưa từng có dạy hư ta, ta là hai chữ mở đầu đại nhân các ngươi minh bạch sao?"

Ngô lỗi nói chính là, thời đại cũng sớm thay đổi, làm người đại diện, chỉ có thể nắm chắc chừng mực không ngừng gõ.

"Chính mình chú ý điểm, đá chồng chất. Chơi với lửa có ngày chết cháy, ngươi còn nhỏ hắn cũng không lớn, các ngươi ở trong mắt ta đều là ham chơi hài tử, tiểu tâm đừng thiêu chính mình."

Nói chuyện đến đây kết thúc, lão tiền đi làm xuất viện thủ tục, đi thời điểm mang lên môn, Ngô lỗi đứng dậy cởi bệnh nhân phục, thay quần áo của mình.

Thoát một nửa đột phát kỳ tưởng, quang thượng thân cầm lấy di động, vui rạo rực sửa lại Lưu hạo nhiên ghi chú.

Emoji một con tiểu hồ ly đầu xuất hiện ở đối thoại giao diện chính phía trên, cùng Ngô lỗi đối diện, ánh mắt vô tội.

Chapter 12

Chapter Text

12.

Mùa thu đoản đến giống sau giờ ngọ đánh một cái ngủ gật nhi.

Đảo mắt bắt đầu mùa đông.

Xuất viện nghỉ ngơi hơn một tháng về sau, Ngô lỗi hạ bộ kịch bắt đầu quay. Kịch hiện đại, Bắc Kinh lấy cảnh. Không chụp đại đêm dưới tình huống, mỗi đêm còn có thể về nhà ngủ.

Đi sớm về trễ, ngắn ngủi thể nghiệm một phen đi làm tộc hằng ngày.

Lưu hạo nhiên tiến tổ về sau, thể xác và tinh thần đầu nhập tân nhân vật, trò chơi thời gian lên mạng thời gian giảm mạnh, hai người ngẫu nhiên liên lạc, đôi câu vài lời. Hỏi thân thể hảo điểm không, Ngô lỗi đáp cơ bản không ảnh hưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi rồi không hai ngày, liền đến hắn 23 tuổi sinh nhật.

Ngô lỗi lặp đi lặp lại cân nhắc, không biết nên nói cái gì, đều là nam nhân, nói nhiều có điểm qua, làm ra vẻ. Tùy tay đánh sinh nhật vui sướng vạn sự như ý lại không đi tâm, khó nắm chắc độ.

Cuối cùng viết: Sinh nhật vui sướng, chúng ta còn muốn cùng nhau ăn rất nhiều bữa cơm, uống rất nhiều lần rượu.

Nhân sinh kết quả là ly không được ăn uống hai chữ.

Lưu hạo nhiên giống chờ hắn phát chúc phúc dường như, trước lại đây một cái ghét bỏ mặt biểu tình, lại thực mau trả lời ứng: Hảo a.

Mười hai tháng sơ Lưu hạo nhiên đã trở lại một chuyến, Bắc Kinh lãnh đến kỳ cục, đêm khuya phi cơ rớt xuống, chờ hành lý háo hơn nửa giờ.

Ngô lỗi ở trong xe kiên nhẫn chờ, gió ấm quay đến hắn nổi lên buồn ngủ.

Di động chấn động, ba chữ biểu hiện ở trên màn hình, "Ra tới".

Ngô lỗi tỉnh táo lại, nhìn chuyển xe kính Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy rương hành lý tới gần.

Trường đến cẳng chân màu xám đậm áo khoác, mặt giấu ở màu đen dương nhung khăn quàng cổ, mắt cá chân nhưng thật ra lộ ra một đoạn, ban đêm bạch đến chói mắt, thân hình kỳ kỳ, mảnh khảnh. Lưu hạo nhiên lại gầy.

Cửa xe kéo ra mang tiến vào một tiểu cổ lãnh không khí xâm lấn.

"Đủ đại bài, mau chờ ngủ rồi." Ngô lỗi vừa nói vừa phát động xe, Lưu hạo nhiên thân mật mà ấn một phen hắn đầu.

"Hành lý không ra, đợi thật lâu."

"Lần này đãi mấy ngày?" Ngô lỗi hỏi.

"Ba ngày, một cái quảng cáo một cái bìa mặt, chụp xong liền đi." Trên xe nhiệt, Lưu hạo nhiên gỡ xuống khăn quàng cổ.

"Không nghỉ ngơi thời gian."

"Không có, bên này Nguyên Đán sau mới có thể đóng máy, lúc sau chúng ta điện ảnh cũng muốn tiến tuyên truyền kỳ."

Tiết mục mừng năm mới tuyên truyền kỳ ý nghĩa cái gì bọn họ cũng đều biết. Khua chiêng gõ mõ, lộ diễn một ngày một cái thành thị, nhiều thì hai cái, lớn nhỏ tiết mục từng cái thượng, phỏng vấn mười mấy, vấn đề tới tới lui lui không có tân đa dạng, có thể nói truyền thông không có hứng thú, không thể nói bế khẩn miệng không thể nói. Dài dòng làm liên tục, thẳng đến điện ảnh chiếu phim, người xem đi vào rạp chiếu phim, mới có thể tạm thời nghỉ ngơi.

Ngô lỗi ừ một tiếng, làm suất diễn nặng nề đặc biệt biểu diễn, tuyên truyền kỳ hắn cũng muốn tham dự một nửa trở lên. Đến lúc đó đoàn phim tuyên truyền hai bên chạy, nghĩ đến cũng là sầu người.

"Thân thể thế nào? Nhanh như vậy làm trở lại."

"Bệnh nhìn dọa người, hảo cũng liền không có việc gì, không kịch liệt vận động, thiếu thức đêm." Ngô lỗi trả lời đến nhẹ nhàng.

Mười tháng nghỉ ngơi một tháng, hắn chính là đem đầu năm tưởng phóng giả bổ đã trở lại.

"Không thể kịch liệt vận động." Lưu hạo nhiên nhặt được trọng điểm, thừa dịp đèn đỏ nắm chặt Ngô lỗi rũ xuống tới ngón tay, không chút để ý hỏi: "Kia nhưng làm sao bây giờ?"

"Ngươi có thể tìm người khác a." Ngô lỗi không có rút về tay, bên miệng thậm chí mang cười.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Lưu hạo nhiên nghe rõ, nhưng theo bản năng hỏi lại.

Ngô lỗi trắng ra, "Ta nói ngươi còn có thể tìm người khác, cùng người khác ngủ, ta không được, có rất nhiều người tưởng dán ngươi."

Triệt khai tay, Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, trong xe ngẫu nhiên có lưu quang xẹt qua, biện không rõ hai người trên mặt thần sắc.

"Nhàm chán đồ vật, ngươi cũng tin."

Lưu hạo nhiên trong miệng nhàm chán đồ vật, đại khái là bổn chu mới ra lò màu hồng phấn tin tức. Nam chính tự nhiên là hắn, nữ chính đoàn phim đồng sự, cùng khung diễn không mấy tràng, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hai ba hồi lăng là không nhớ kỹ kia khó đọc tên.

Paparazzi đi theo chụp một đoạn tiến tiệm cơm ăn cơm màn ảnh, một đoạn trước sau tiến khách sạn hình ảnh, video bối cảnh giải thích ý vị thâm trường. Bay tới chậu phân, ăn cơm là sở hữu chủ sang cùng nhau, khách sạn toàn đoàn phim cùng ở một nhà.

Lăng xê ý vị quá rõ ràng, thực chất tính tiếp xúc không chụp đến một cái, Lưu hạo nhiên bên này liền đáp lại đều lười đến làm. Nhưng hắn sai đánh giá, không nghĩ tới bên ngoài đã truyền tới trong vòng đồng hành đều đang xem diễn.

"Ta tin hay không có cái gì quan hệ, ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo." Trên đường xe thiếu, hắn gia tốc khai. Ngô lỗi xác thật đối trên phố bát quái không có hứng thú, chính hắn cũng là từ lời đồn đôi lớn lên, đối đại đa số nghe đồn khịt mũi coi thường. Lưu hạo nhiên tin tức lúc ban đầu hắn cũng không có nhìn đến, thẳng đến quen biết bằng hữu nghĩ thông suốt quá hắn hỏi thăm tin tức, mới đi lục soát lục soát.

Hắn không có thật sự, cũng không nghĩ chứng thực. Nói đến bọn họ quan hệ xấu hổ, vô cùng đơn giản cái loại này xấu hổ, có chút khu vực vẫn là đừng đụng cho thỏa đáng. Nếu Lưu hạo nhiên nguyện ý chính mình chủ động nói càng tốt, nhưng hắn cái gì cũng chưa nói, ít ỏi điện thoại WeChat một chữ không đề cập tới.

Này ở Ngô lỗi trong mắt cơ hồ là cam chịu.

Lưu hạo nhiên hồi lấy: "Ngươi đường viền hoa cũng không thể so ta thiếu, chúng ta cũng thế cũng thế."

Thời gian còn lại, một đường không nói chuyện.

Về đến nhà dưới lầu, Lưu hạo nhiên xuống xe, Ngô lỗi ngồi bất động, xe không tắt lửa, nói rõ hắn còn phải đi.

"Ngươi không cùng ta đi lên?" Lưu hạo nhiên chống cửa xe hỏi, hắn ý tứ là ngươi không cùng ta trụ sao.

"Ta còn có việc." Ngô lỗi sẽ không nói dối, quay đầu không xem người.

Lưu hạo nhiên quăng ngã cửa xe đi rồi.

Đây là bọn họ hai cái lần đầu tiên chân chính ý nghĩa thượng giận dỗi.

Về đến nhà càng nghĩ càng hỏa đại, Lưu hạo nhiên ngâm mình ở bồn tắm nhắm mắt lại, nửa ngày mới thuận hạ khẩu khí này.

Hắn trở về phía trước cấp Ngô lỗi không dấu vết mà làm nũng, nói cái gì Bắc Kinh hiện tại thực lãnh đi, đại buổi tối xuống máy bay không khẩu nhiệt cơm ăn, muốn Ngô lỗi tới đón hắn. Thật lâu không thấy chỉ có hai cái buổi tối có thể đãi ở bên nhau, thời gian quý giá, hắn cẩn thận đánh cắt một phen.

Ai có thể nghĩ đến phía sau còn có những việc này đang chờ hắn.

Tắm rửa xong liên hệ người đại diện, "Ngày mai phát luật sư hàm."

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng, mở mắt ra người còn ở trên giường nằm, lấy ra di động, không nghĩ như thế nào, Weibo một phút đồng hồ biên tập hoàn thành, gửi đi.

"Giả, đừng tin."

Phòng làm việc theo sát sau đó, biểu lộ thái độ, khiển trách chụp lén cùng không thật tin tức, hô hào cấp công chúng nhân vật không gian từ từ.

Náo nhiệt chủ yếu tập trung ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên này, hắn chưa từng có trực tiếp vả mặt tích quá dao.

Trong giới đương hồng, những việc này đều là giao cho đoàn đội tới làm, từ phòng làm việc phụ trách, minh tinh bản nhân chỉ có thái độ, cũng không tham dự.

Bản nhân tài khoản không ướt át bẩn thỉu không loanh quanh lòng vòng, dứt khoát phủ nhận, hiếm khi.

Nhiệt triều không có rút đi, xem náo nhiệt ngược lại sáng lập tân ý nghĩ, đại khái ý tứ là từ trước không thấy như vậy trực tiếp, thời gian lâu rồi là thật là giả ai có tâm xào tất cả mọi người đều xem ở trong mắt, lúc này bản nhân ra tới chính diện phủ nhận, nhưng thật ra có ý tứ, phỏng chừng chính thức có chủ......

"Nhân tinh" không chịu cô đơn toát ra qua lại phục: Thật là cái nào ác, mặt sau thêm cái cười xấu xa biểu tình, ở bình luận khu vị trí tương đương dựa trước, hắn đại V chứng thực là mỗ mỗ công ty điện ảnh đổng sự, làm một ít người ý tưởng càng thêm chắc chắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên không hồi, thu hồi di động bắt đầu công tác, dư lại sự cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Giữa trưa ăn cơm thời điểm, Ngô lỗi ở bảo mẫu trong xe cũng xoát tới rồi này chuyển bình đều thực náo nhiệt Weibo. Hừ một tiếng, ném tới bên cạnh tiếp tục ăn cơm. Trợ lý mờ mịt ngẩng đầu: "Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

"Sớm làm gì đi." Lấy ra hộp cơm ớt xanh, tự quyết định lại tàng không được tiểu đắc ý.

"A?......" Trợ lý cái này càng mờ mịt.

Hơn một tháng, ai cũng không phản ứng ai. Khí sớm tiêu, người còn biệt nữu.

Điện ảnh tuyên truyền kỳ lấy một lần bên trong thí ánh mở ra, toàn thể chủ sáng chế tịch, mời nổi danh truyền thông cùng nhà phê bình điện ảnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên phía trước xem qua bộ phận thô cắt, Ngô lỗi thẳng đến bên trong thí ánh mới nhìn hoàn chỉnh toàn phiến.

Hắn tới hơi muộn, đi vào về sau ảnh thính mới vừa tắt ánh đèn bắt đầu chiếu phim, toàn trường an tĩnh, Ngô lỗi khom lưng sau này bài đi, thói quen ngồi ở dựa sau một góc lạc vị trí.

Trải qua đếm ngược đệ nhị bài thời điểm, ngồi ở dựa đường đi Lưu hạo nhiên ra tiếng: "Nơi này."

Mắt nhìn chằm chằm màn ảnh, tay vỗ vỗ bên cạnh vị trí.

Ngô lỗi úc một tiếng, đứng dậy đầu gối cọ đầu gối ngồi xuống. Hắn cố ý.

Nam nhân là chịu không nổi cọ.

Trong bóng đêm hắn sờ Lưu hạo nhiên rũ ở không trung ngón tay, xem Lưu hạo nhiên không có gì phản ứng, nhàn nhạt, đơn giản kéo qua tới gác ở chính mình trên đùi, mười căn ngón tay khấu khởi.

Lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên mới quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, ngay sau đó quay lại, vững vàng giọng nói hỏi: "Không phải không để ý tới ta sao?" Bàn tay cách quần tây vải dệt, hoạt tiến Ngô lỗi phần bên trong đùi, một đường hướng về phía trước. Ngô lỗi hô hấp cứng lại, đè lại tác loạn tay, lại không có đẩy ra, bàn tay phúc xuống tay chưởng.

Bọn họ hôm nay không hẹn mà cùng tuyển màu đen chính trang, một hồi điện ảnh không biết xem đi vào nhiều ít, tiểu tâm tư tam phiên bốn phúc.

Sẽ sau đi ra ảnh thính, đổi đến càng trống trải loại nhỏ yến hội thính. Đại gia tùy ý đứng ngồi giao lưu ý tưởng.

Tiêu chuẩn tiết mục mừng năm mới tảng lớn, đội hình hút tình, đã có ảnh đế nam một, cũng có Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô lỗi như vậy Đại tân sinh diễn viên. Kịch bản vững chắc, đánh an toàn bài, đạo diễn kể chuyện xưa năng lực, truyền đạt ý tưởng, hình ảnh, phối nhạc, khắp nơi cân đối, thảo hỉ. Lúc sau tuyên phát theo vào, tổng thể thượng đại gia thái độ đều là xem trọng.

Đám người tan đi, tốp năm tốp ba nói chuyện phiếm. Lưu hạo nhiên tùng cổ áo, cùng Ngô lỗi ngồi ở cửa sổ sát đất biên hai trương đơn người trên sô pha. Người hầu buông hai ly rượu, thu hồi khay rời đi không hề quấy rầy.

Phương bắc mùa đông túc sát là thật, trong nhà lại làm lại nhiệt cũng không giả. Thời tiết càng lạnh càng thích ngọt ngào lạnh lạnh đồ vật.

Ngọt hình bạch quả nho xứng thật sự thích hợp, rượu thiển kim sắc, hương khí mê người.

Ngô lỗi đặt ở chóp mũi nghe nghe, chờ Lưu hạo nhiên uống trước.

"Thật đúng là đem ta đương Thần Nông thị." Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp một ngụm, "Không có độc, có thể uống."

"Hảo uống sao?" Ngô lỗi biểu tình chờ mong.

"Không hảo uống."

Đó chính là cũng không tệ lắm, Ngô lỗi bưng lên cái ly, nuốt xuống một cái miệng nhỏ, vị mượt mà, cồn cảm mỏng manh, quả cảm mười phần, ngọt nhưng là không nị, băng qua sau phá lệ lanh lẹ.

"Buổi tối như thế nào an bài?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

Ngô lỗi cúi đầu xem biểu, vừa mới 6 giờ, ngồi xuống bất quá không lâu sau, bên ngoài thiên bỗng chốc toàn đen, cao lầu ở ngoài ngựa xe như nước, như nước chảy.

"Buổi tối bay lên hải, ngày mai có hoạt động." Ngô lỗi cười cười, vẻ mặt "Thật là quá không khéo".

Không phải không thất vọng, tốt xấu nương hôm nay cơ hội, cho nhau cấp đối phương dưới bậc thang, phá băng, cũng coi như chuyến đi này không tệ.

"Ngươi là thật tính toán làm ta ăn chay." Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thán. Nói Ngô lỗi điện thoại vang lên, tiếp lên, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫy vẫy tay, đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi không nhúc nhích, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xuất thần, bên cạnh bàn di động không hề dấu hiệu chấn động.

Hắn sợ nghe không rõ, cầm lấy di động bước nhanh đi ra, người hầu thế hắn kéo ra yến hội thính dày nặng đại môn. Một môn chi cách, trên hành lang im ắng, ồn ào tiếng người nhốt ở bên trong cánh cửa, đạp ở hậu thảm thượng, mỗi một bước đều lặng yên không một tiếng động.

"Uy, làm sao vậy." Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp khởi.

Ngô lỗi xuất hiện ở hành lang chỗ ngoặt, Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu tầm mắt trong vòng, hắn không có buông bên tai di động, miệng giật giật, giây tiếp theo Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được rõ ràng.

"Sửa chủ ý, cho ngươi khai cái huân đi."

Tuổi trẻ nam hài nhiệt liệt tình triều ập vào trước mặt.

Rung chuyển, mãnh liệt, mênh mông.

Ngô lỗi đem người đẩy mạnh toilet tiểu ô vuông trong vòng, tứ phương thiên địa, giống đầu lang giống nhau nhào lên tới, cắn xé Lưu hạo nhiên môi, thân hắn gặm hắn. Bị khiêu khích một buổi trưa hạ thân để ở bên nhau cọ xát, dục vọng va chạm sát ra chước người hoả tinh, tiện đà đốm lửa thiêu thảo nguyên.

"Ngươi tính toán như thế nào cho ta khai trai?" Ngắn ngủi tách ra dán ở bên nhau gương mặt.

Ngô lỗi bỏ đi tây trang áo khoác, lại cởi bỏ một cái áo sơ mi khấu, ngón tay đáp thượng Lưu hạo nhiên dây lưng khấu, cởi bỏ, ngồi xổm đi xuống.

Này chẳng phải sẽ biết.

Liếm liếm môi, không có do dự, há mồm ngậm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, tẫn hắn có khả năng hàm đi vào, thẳng để đến cổ họng.

Khoang miệng ướt nóng mềm ấm, đầu lưỡi non mềm linh hoạt, bao vây, liếm láp, mút vào, mỗi một tấc.

Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt nhắm lại lại mở, xuống phía dưới xem, tay đặt ở Ngô lỗi đỉnh đầu, ngón tay xuyên qua hắn nhung nhung phát, trong cổ họng áp lực thở dốc.

Ngô lỗi miệng tiểu mà môi mỏng, nước miếng cùng tuyến dịch tẩm đến càng thêm đỏ thắm, hồng đến dâm mĩ, lòng tham muốn toàn bộ ăn xong Lưu hạo nhiên đồ vật, cố sức phun ra nuốt vào. Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý đi phía trước tiểu phúc đỉnh lộng, đưa tới bất mãn một hừ. Phía dưới người, tắc đến tràn đầy miệng nói không nên lời lời nói, đành phải chi ô hai tiếng tỏ vẻ bất mãn.

Ngô lỗi khẩu việc cũng không tính hảo, kỹ xảo giống nhau, hắn căn bản chưa làm qua vài lần. Nương tính dục chỉ dẫn, dựa vào xinh đẹp thiếu thao khuôn mặt, tình chỗ đến, quỳ trên mặt đất, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên ngậm quan tâm.

Cằm toan đến không được, Ngô lỗi phun ra Lưu hạo nhiên đồ vật, nhỏ giọng oán trách, "Ngươi như thế nào mỗi lần đều lâu như vậy, ta lộng bất động, không đuổi kịp phi cơ......"

Lưu hạo nhiên mơn trớn hắn gương mặt, đỡ dương vật cọ qua Ngô lỗi hơi sưng khởi môi, lại đỉnh đi vào, hắn cũng mau đến cực hạn, hô hấp trở nên thô nặng, khoái ý từ dưới lên trên trào dâng, eo lên men.

Rút ra vuốt ve hai thanh, "Chính mình tuyển, ta bắn nơi nào." Ướt lục lục dương vật cọ quá Ngô lỗi sườn mặt.

Ngô lỗi ngửa đầu, hé miệng dò ra đầu lưỡi, tinh dịch rót nhập khẩu khang khi, khóe mắt rơi lệ.

Ghé vào bồn rửa tay thượng phun rớt trong miệng đồ vật, mở ra vòi nước nghiêng đi mặt tiếp thủy súc miệng.

Trong gương Lưu hạo nhiên kéo lên khóa quần đi ra, chậm rãi tới gần.

Ngô lỗi đôi mắt hồng, môi rõ ràng sưng lên, đầy mặt bọt nước, lông mi cũng bị ướt nhẹp. Gần sát gương kiểm tra, còn hảo khóe miệng không có phá.

"Ta nhìn xem." Lưu hạo nhiên đem người chuyển qua tới mặt hướng chính mình.

Ngô lỗi hít hít cái mũi, thanh âm khàn khàn, "Ngươi nhìn cái gì ngươi xem......"

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn, "Không hỏi ngươi, không tức giận?"

"Ta tức giận cái gì, ta có tư cách sinh khí sao." Thừa dịp không khí hảo, hắn nói cái gì cũng dám nói.

"Ngươi có thể có."

Ngô lỗi bị cái này trả lời kinh đến, quanh thân ngẩn ra, làm không ra phản ứng, còn không có tới kịp nhấm nuốt ra cái nguyên cớ, mặt bàn thượng thủ cơ tiếng chuông đại tác phẩm, kêu đi rồi hắn.

Ngô lỗi lạc hoang mà chạy.

Tiết mục mừng năm mới đại chiến từ năm trước một tháng khai hỏa, điểm ánh các nơi nở hoa, lộ diễn từ bắc chạy đến nam.

Phía trước vì một đường thời thượng đại khan quay chụp đàn phong phối hợp tuyên truyền thích ra, bìa mặt lão trung thanh tam đại người các có tư thái, màu đen đại tiêu đề lộ rõ, đánh vào bọn họ dưới chân ——《 thời đại lựa chọn 》.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi có một trương hai người nội trang, người mặc năm ấy T đài xuân hạ tú khoản, nhìn như tùy ý ngồi dưới đất vai cũng vai.

Giao diện góc phải bên dưới dùng song dấu ngoặc kép khung trụ bọn họ nói:

"Chúng ta nhất kiến như cố."

"Thực vui vẻ ở hai mươi tuổi thời điểm lại giao cho chí thú hợp nhau cùng tuổi bằng hữu."

"Cùng hắn ở bên nhau ta ngược lại sẽ là cái kia cấp tính tình người."

"Vẫn là hắn nhường ta nhiều một chút..."

Năm trước năm ngày, Thượng Hải lễ chiếu đầu, năm trước ba ngày, Bắc Kinh toàn cầu lễ chiếu đầu cập cuộc họp báo đúng hạn cử hành.

Trừ bỏ tham diễn diễn viên cùng chế tác nhân viên tập thể trình diện ngoại, khắp nơi nhà đầu tư, phát hành, trong vòng bạn tốt nhiều vô số tới không ít, chúng tinh vân tập, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên từng người Đại lão bản cũng tới cổ động.

Cuộc họp báo thượng thả một bản chung cực báo trước, lượng đèn lúc sau từng nhóm mời diễn viên lên đài.

Đạo diễn cùng ảnh đế tự nhiên là trước hết, đức cao vọng trọng lão diễn viên, người chủ trì phủng, dưới đài phóng viên vấn đề cũng phía chính phủ nghiêm túc. Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi ngồi ở đệ nhất bài vỗ tay, tay chưa kịp buông, ảnh đế ngồi xuống đạo diễn lưu lại, bọn họ làm nhóm thứ hai thượng đài.

Hai người từ vị trí thượng lên, khấu khởi tây trang nút thắt, một trước một sau đi lên bậc thang. Bãi rõ ràng nhiệt lên, phong cách bất đồng anh tuấn nam hài, ở cái này tuổi các có các tiêu sái cùng không kềm chế được, một tay cắm túi song song mà đứng hình ảnh so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn tốt hơn gấp mười lần. Bọn họ ở mặc quần áo thượng có ăn ý, càng lớn trường hợp càng điệu thấp, không cầu ra tân, màu đen chỉnh thân trang phục, eo thu vô cùng, có vẻ người càng đĩnh bạt. Việc nhỏ không đáng kể chỗ xem tạo hình sư dụng tâm, túi tiền khăn phối màu, màu bạc ngực châm, giơ tay cổ tay áo một đóa thủ công thêu hoa.

Trước làm hai người hồi ức quay chụp trong lúc ấn tượng khắc sâu sự.

Ngô lỗi giảng chính mình lớn như vậy rất ít diễn võ lực giá trị so thấp nhân vật, kết quả lần này đại niên sơ sáu khởi công ngày đầu tiên bị người ta, cũng chính là Lưu hạo nhiên, lấy thương đỉnh ót lặc cổ, đỉnh đầu chính là vài thiên. Động một chút bị uy hiếp lại lộn xộn một phát súng bắn chết ngươi đầu, đặc biệt ủy khuất.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở một bên mang theo ngượng ngùng cười quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm Ngô lỗi sườn mặt.

Dưới đài đèn flash sinh sôi không thôi, mau môn liên tục không ngừng mà ấn hạ, trường thương đoản pháo truy đuổi bọn họ thân ảnh.

Tuổi còn nhỏ diễn viên làm cuộc họp báo bầu không khí sinh động lên, thính phòng thường thường bộc phát ra từng trận tiếng cười.

Nói xong buồn cười sự tổng muốn đảo kể khổ, nhưng bọn hắn kỳ thật cũng không am hiểu tố khổ, chỉ nhớ rõ đầu mùa xuân ban đêm chụp đại đêm diễn bị sái xe chở nước tưới. Cơ hồ mỗi cái diễn viên đều có trải qua, thật sự là không coi là cái gì.

Đạo diễn hồi lâu không nói chuyện, đột nhiên nhắc tới Ngô lỗi trung thu trước đột phát chứng tràn khí ngực lăn lộn tiến ICU sự, nói hiện tại hài tử thật sự là liều mạng, bọn họ cũng bội phục, vì lâm thời tới đón cái này sạp, quấy rầy năm đầu công tác an bài, đến không được tốt nghỉ ngơi, làm liên tục làm cho bệnh phát.

Ngô lỗi kinh ngạc, hắn không nghĩ tới cuộc họp báo thượng sẽ nhắc tới hoàn toàn cùng bộ điện ảnh này không quan hệ sự, liên tục xua tay nói vô số "Không có việc gì" cùng "Qua đi thật lâu".

Hắn chán ghét bán thảm cùng đồng tình, càng chán ghét người khác thế hắn bán thảm bác đồng tình, mỉm cười trầm mặc đi xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên ở sau người vỗ vỗ hắn bối, ý bảo không quan hệ, tiếp nhận phần sau trình nói chuyện phiếm công tác, trả lời đại đa số vấn đề.

Điểm phóng viên vấn đề phân đoạn, cuối cùng một cái là Ngô lỗi điểm.

Phóng viên hỏi: Các ngươi lẫn nhau có chuyện đưa cho đối phương sao?

Giả sử có, thường nhân cũng rất khó ở cái này thời khắc cái này tình cảnh hạ giảng ra thiệt tình lời nói.

Mà bọn họ công tác chi nhất đó là với trước công chúng, mọi người nhìn chăm chú giữa lỏa lồ cõi lòng.

Thật thật giả giả, xinh xinh đẹp đẹp.

Ngô lỗi điểm, hắn trả lời trước, "Gặp được hạo nhiên là ta may mắn, hạo nhiên là ta hảo huynh đệ, chúng ta phải làm cả đời hảo anh em hảo huynh đệ."

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được khó chịu, trong lòng nghẹn muốn chết, lại cười gật đầu. Theo tuổi tác tiệm trường, hắn càng ngày càng có thể thể nghiệm đến loại này khách quý chật nhà, phồn hoa thịnh diên bên trong chảy ra bi ai.

"Kia hạo nhiên đâu?"

Lưu hạo nhiên nói: "Chúng ta còn muốn cùng nhau ăn rất nhiều bữa cơm, uống rất nhiều lần rượu. Mang ngươi ăn ngon, rất nhiều rất nhiều ăn ngon."

Ngô lỗi hiểu rõ, cũng cười gật đầu nói tốt.

Bọn họ ở vỗ tay trung chào bế mạc.

Vào lúc ban đêm, bọn họ không có về nhà, ở khách sạn quá đêm.

Ly người trong nước truyền thống lịch cũ tân niên chỉ kém ba ngày. Bắc Kinh thành càng ngày càng không.

Khách sạn trên giường lớn, Lưu hạo nhiên một bên lộng hắn một bên hài hước: "Cái gì hảo huynh đệ cả ngày làm chuyện này, đủ đặc biệt."

Mặc kệ là làm huynh đệ làm được trên giường đi, vẫn là trên giường xuống dưới phải làm huynh đệ, không hề ngoại lệ đồng dạng lệnh người bật cười.

Ngô lỗi suyễn đến nói không nên lời một chữ, hung hăng cắn Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai.

Chapter 13

Chapter Text

13.

Lịch cũ tân niên đã đến, điện ảnh chiếu phim, tiết mục mừng năm mới chính thức đấu võ.

Đại mạc kéo ra, tháng đổi năm dời, vừa ra trò hay.

Lưu hạo nhiên thượng một bộ đóng máy về sau vô phùng hàm tiếp vào tuyên truyền kỳ, đông nam tây bắc một hồi chạy. Ngô lỗi một bên vỗ diễn một bên bứt ra ra tới tham gia chủ yếu tập trung ở Bắc Kinh hoạt động.

Bận bận rộn rộn lúc sau, bọn họ đã hết nhân sự, dư lại giao cho người xem cùng thời gian.

Vô luận như thế nào, cùng đại đa số người giống nhau, vất vả chỉnh năm bọn họ cũng muốn bắt đầu một cái ngắn ngủi Tết Âm Lịch nghỉ phép.

"Hảo đến giống một giấc mộng."

Mặc kệ qua bao lâu, mặc kệ sau lại đã xảy ra cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn cứ cho rằng kia tràng thình lình xảy ra "Tư bôn" là trong đời hắn trân quý nhất một đoạn ngắn thời gian. Mẫn cảm nhân loại đối với quá mức những thứ tốt đẹp luôn là kiềm giữ một loại hoài nghi thái độ, hoài nghi nó hay không thật sự ở chính mình sinh mệnh tồn tại quá, chính mình hay không đã từng thật sự có được quá. Bọn họ sẽ nói, hảo đến giống một giấc mộng.

Từ xa lạ mềm mại trên giường tự nhiên tỉnh lại, nửa bên giường hỗn độn, chỉ lưu có mặt khác một người ngủ quá dấu vết, Lưu hạo nhiên tiêu phí hai giây thời gian phân biệt chính mình thân ở nơi nào, nhìn cao cao nóc nhà vẫn không nhúc nhích. Mùa khô trên đảo sung túc dương quang lạc mãn phòng, đêm qua vừa mới đến tuổi trẻ khách nhân chậm rãi từ buồn ngủ trung rút ra.

Ngô lỗi có một loại viễn siêu thường nhân quyết đoán lực, chỉ cần là hắn muốn làm đến sự, tự thể nghiệm. Tiết sau hai ngày, đương hắn lơ đãng thoáng nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên dò hỏi khác bằng hữu có hay không cái gì hảo nơi đi có thể đi ra ngoài thả lỏng mấy ngày khi, mặc không lên tiếng, trong lòng lập tức có chủ ý, nhấp miệng ở chính mình trong phòng mở ra máy tính bằng mau tốc độ tiến hành sàng chọn, di động đặt ở một bên, tiền trả tin tức làm màn hình không ngừng sáng lên. Cuối cùng hắn vừa lòng mà bát thông Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại, tuyên bố chính mình muốn dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài chơi tin tức.

Lưu hạo nhiên toàn bộ hành trình nói chuyện không vượt qua năm câu, a một tiếng tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc, kiểm tra rồi một chút hộ chiếu tại bên người, thẩm tra đối chiếu đi tới đi lui thời gian, treo điện thoại mới sinh ra một câu "Quá điên rồi" cảm thán.

Điên, nhưng phù hợp hắn yêu thích, nửa đường sát ra một lần lữ hành, không có mục đích không có kế hoạch, đúng là hắn muốn hoàn toàn phóng không.

Nhận thấy được tiếng vang, Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng nhắm hai mắt lại chợp mắt. Đôi mắt nhắm lại, còn lại cảm quan tắc càng vì nhạy bén —— Ngô lỗi là mang theo ánh mặt trời, nước biển cùng gió biển hương vị tới gần, hắn không có mặc giày, chân trần đạp trên sàn nhà đi lại, hắn trước ngồi ở mép giường, giống như ở quan sát cái gì, nệm hơi hơi hạ hãm, sau đó cả người lên giường, tay chân cùng sử dụng bò hai bước, làn da cùng trắng tinh khăn trải giường vải dệt cọ xát phát ra rất nhỏ thanh âm, cánh tay chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên thân thể hai sườn, mang theo khắc chế hô hấp cúi đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên đúng lúc mở bừng mắt, bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

"Ngươi tỉnh."

"Tỉnh."

"Ngủ ngon sao?"

"Thác phúc của ngươi, gần nhất tốt nhất một lần." Dứt lời chạm chạm gần ngay trước mắt môi, mang theo khen thưởng tính chất một cái hôn, còn có không rõ nói cảm tạ. Bị tặng cho sớm an hôn Ngô lỗi nở nụ cười, thả lỏng cánh tay cách chăn ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên người. Đồng hồ sinh học làm Ngô lỗi tỉnh thật sự sớm, khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở ngủ say, ăn qua cơm sáng hắn trước tiên ở phòng tự mang bể bơi bơi mấy cái qua lại, lúc sau lang thang không có mục tiêu mà ở trên đảo khắp nơi đi đi, mới mẻ mặt trời mọc nổi tại mặt biển thượng, biển rộng phiếm nhu hòa rách nát kim quang. An tĩnh, tĩnh đến phảng phất trong thiên địa chỉ có hắn một người tồn tại.

Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ước hảo, đại bộ phận thời gian tắt máy, không có công tác hành trình, không có xã giao internet, không có thoái thác không được xã giao, cái gì đều không có, cái gì đều không quan tâm.

Đây là chưa bao giờ từng có thể nghiệm, trong ngoài đạt thành nhất trí bình tĩnh.

Ngô lỗi đầu tóc còn mang theo ướt, buổi sáng dương quang chỉ giúp vội hong khô hơn phân nửa. Chung quanh du tẩu khi hắn cảm nhận được một cổ giống hải giống nhau không có giới hạn cô độc cảm nảy lên tới, liền lập tức đi vòng vèo trở về, một đường chạy chậm, chạy về vừa mới thức tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên bên người.

Không an phận sợi tóc như có như không đảo qua Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt —— khó nhịn ngứa. Lưu hạo nhiên phát lực đem Ngô lỗi cả người cuốn tiến trong chăn, cuốn tiến hắn trong lòng ngực, hắn ôn nhu bẫy rập bên trong.

Trên dưới đột nhiên đổi thành, Ngô lỗi tượng trưng tính đẩy đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn đương nhiên biết Lưu hạo nhiên khởi cái gì tâm tư, hắn ở trêu chọc hắn phía dưới, "Ai ngươi như thế nào, sáng sớm cứ như vậy...... Ngươi trước lên ăn một chút gì......"

Mang theo tình dục cùng tác muốn ý vị hôn lông chim giống nhau rơi xuống, dừng ở vai cổ, bên tai, ngực cùng sở hữu nơi nhìn đến da thịt phía trên, Ngô lỗi từ bỏ vốn là không hề có thành ý chống đẩy. Mở ra hai chân khóa lại Lưu hạo nhiên eo, dùng phần bên trong đùi mềm thịt cọ trên người người, giơ lên cổ, bại lộ mẫn cảm chỗ, hoan nghênh Lưu hạo nhiên gặm cắn cùng mút vào. Thô nặng thở dốc cùng vô ý nghĩa giọng mũi hừ nhẹ thay thế lời nói.

Dùng thói quen sau lưng vị, Lưu hạo nhiên đôi tay bóp Ngô lỗi eo đưa vào chính mình toàn bộ, thật mạnh thẳng tiến rút ra một bộ phận nhỏ cảm nhận được Ngô lỗi thân thể vội vàng giữ lại lại thao đi vào, nhiều lần đánh vào điểm thượng. Bàn tay một tiết một tiết mơn trớn Ngô lỗi phía sau ngạo cốt, lại từ xương cùng khởi hành một đường thăm sờ đến khẩn thật bụng nhỏ, nơi đó một mảnh ướt hoạt, phân không rõ mồ hôi cùng chảy ra tới tuyến dịch hỗn hợp, kề sát một cây đồng dạng gắng gượng dương vật, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm ở trong tay, không có động tác.

"Muốn ta sờ sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên hàm hàm hồ hồ hỏi, nha tiêm cắn cắn Ngô lỗi hồng thấu vành tai, hắn bối hoàn toàn bao trùm dưới thân người, Ngô lỗi bị hắn toàn bộ thu nạp tiến trong lòng ngực.

Ngô lỗi từ gối thượng mở mắt ra, hắn hận nhất Lưu hạo nhiên ở lên giường thời điểm biết rõ cố hỏi, dùng đa dạng ma hắn, giống cái không xong hư nam nhân, hắn vô pháp kháng cự, chỉ biết bị dạy dỗ đến càng ngày càng không biết thoả mãn, hắn rất sợ lòng tham chính mình, "Ái sờ không sờ, tùy tiện......" Thình lình xảy ra tính tình.

Hắn nhớ rõ năm trước cùng điện ảnh có quan hệ một lần bữa tiệc, rượu quá ba tuần về sau, trên bàn nói chuyện tự nhiên mà vậy đi xuống ba đường đi, ngẫu nhiên có quen thuộc tên bị nhắc tới, cùng lộ liễu hạ lưu chữ liên hệ ở bên nhau, Ngô lỗi cả người không được tự nhiên rất muốn rời đi. Nhưng hắn sớm đã không phải tiểu hài tử, không ai sẽ ở trước mặt hắn kiêng dè. Hắn khô cằn mà cười cười, từ trước mặt hộp thuốc lấy ra một cây hàm ở trong miệng bậc lửa, vô pháp gia nhập những lời này đó đề, đành phải dùng một ít động tác làm bộ bận rộn, tránh cho ngốc ngồi bồi cười quẫn bách. Thật lớn bàn tròn, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lúc ngồi ở Ngô lỗi đối diện mặt, ánh mắt chạm vào ở bên nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên hướng Ngô lỗi nhướng nhướng chân mày chào hỏi. Ngô lỗi rũ xuống đôi mắt một lát lại nâng lên, vẫn là không thể tránh né muốn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đụng phải, hắn ở mông lung sương khói như suy tư gì nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, lại thiên mở đầu. Lưu hạo nhiên điểm điểm miệng mình ý bảo Ngô lỗi, Ngô lỗi mới phát hiện yên mau đốt tới đuôi, tích thật dài khói bụi, hắn tùy tay ấn diệt lúc sau rốt cuộc kéo ra ghế dựa đứng dậy, đi toilet.

Lòng bàn tay tiếp nước lạnh rửa mặt, lại ngồi dậy khi, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng theo ra tới. "Làm sao vậy?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi. Ngô lỗi chỉ chỉ chính mình trên mặt đỏ ửng, "Lên mặt, tẩy tẩy."

"Không phải cái này, ngươi vừa rồi thoạt nhìn thực," Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng thích hợp mà tìm từ, "Rất khó chịu." Chung quanh không có người, Lưu hạo nhiên đánh bạo đem lòng bàn tay phúc ở Ngô lỗi sườn mặt, "Làm sao vậy đây là?"

Lưu hạo nhiên lược cao thị giác, Ngô lỗi vẫn cứ rũ mắt cùng hai bài nồng đậm lông mi, đây là hắn tưởng đồ vật khi quán có tư thế.

"...... Ngươi sẽ sao, ngươi có thể hay không nói cho người khác ngươi thượng quá ta, không ngừng một lần, rất nhiều lần...... Ta có cái gì đam mê, lời bình ta giường phẩm, tác phong, sẽ......" Ngô lỗi gian nan mà nuốt một chút, học một câu trên bàn nói, chủ ngữ thay đổi thành tên của mình, hắn ngẩng đầu thẳng tắp nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, "Sẽ nói ' Ngô lỗi thật là cái không hơn không kém tao hóa ' loại này lời nói sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên ngơ ngẩn, hắn không nghĩ tới Ngô lỗi đứng ngồi không yên là đem những cái đó dơ đồ vật dẫn tới trên người mình, hắn lắc đầu, chà xát Ngô lỗi mặt, "Không có khả năng, ngốc tử, không có khả năng."

Đối Ngô lỗi tới nói, vừa rồi không chịu khống chế nói ra nói thất lễ lại khác người, trên mặt hắn hồng triều chưa lui, tay chân cũng không biết như thế nào phóng hảo, dứt khoát xoay người đối mặt vách tường cái trán để ở lạnh lẽo gạch men sứ thượng, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên để lại cái cái ót.

Đêm đó cuối cùng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên không chào hỏi đem Ngô lỗi mang đi xong việc, vô lễ thả không hợp quy củ, tương đương đắc tội với người, nhưng hắn ở lập tức chỉ nghĩ làm như vậy. Qua đi hắn lấy thân thể đột nhiên không thoải mái vì từ, đem nguyên nhân toàn ôm ở trên người mình, bổ thỉnh một lần khách nhận lỗi, uống lên rất nhiều rất nhiều không cần thiết rượu, suốt nằm một ngày nửa mới hoãn lại đây.

Hồi ức tối tăm đoạn ngắn cùng hiện nay sáng ngời phòng cùng với cửa sổ sát đất ngoại tảng lớn màu lam trộn lẫn ở bên nhau, Ngô lỗi trong đầu lộn xộn, bên trong mông hàm chứa Lưu hạo nhiên lửa nóng dương vật, hắn đem ngón tay bỏ vào trong miệng dùng hàm răng cắn, tránh cho chính mình quá nhanh xin tha, thượng một câu còn ở cự tuyệt, giây tiếp theo liền thay đổi chủ ý cầu Lưu hạo nhiên sờ hắn chạm vào hắn giúp hắn làm ra tới hắn tưởng bắn. Lưu hạo nhiên giải cứu ra bị hung hăng cắn đáng thương ngón tay, phòng ngừa Ngô lỗi lại đem chúng nó bỏ vào trong miệng cắn, dùng chính mình tay bao bọc lấy Ngô lỗi, lại từng cây cắm vào khe hở ngón tay gắt gao chế trụ.

"Tiểu hài tử tính tình càng lúc càng lớn."

"Ta mới không có, ta mới không phải tiểu hài tử." Ngô lỗi nhỏ giọng kháng nghị, ở Lưu hạo nhiên dưới thân không an phận mà vặn vẹo.

Lưu hạo nhiên rút khỏi tới, thay đổi tư thế, làm Ngô lỗi ngồi trên tới, mặt đối mặt hắn muốn nhìn thanh vẻ mặt của hắn. Ngô lỗi không tình nguyện mà tách ra chân sải bước lên Lưu hạo nhiên bụng nhỏ, thăm hướng phía sau đỡ cây đồ vật kia lại lần nữa ngồi xuống, thiên đầu, đùi run lên. Không có cồn cùng ái muội ánh đèn, không có đêm tối làm che chở, Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô lỗi có điểm ngượng ngùng, kéo qua chăn che lại eo dưới, đem những cái đó kịch liệt hướng về phía trước chống đối cùng phập phồng tạm thời che lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên thân Ngô lỗi trên cằm tiểu oa, bàn tay ấn ở hắn sau eo kéo gần hai người khoảng cách, "Thân một chút ta, được không?" Ngô lỗi ừ một tiếng, điều chỉnh hỗn độn hô hấp để sát vào, lại không nghĩ Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý né tránh, Ngô lỗi nháy mắt mở to hai mắt nhìn. Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí làm tốt bị đánh chuẩn bị. Ngô lỗi đôi tay bẻ quá trước mặt gương mặt này, đối diện chính mình, "Ngươi cái này hỗn trướng vương bát đản nam nhân, không xong tột đỉnh, ta thật sự hảo hối hận......"

Đương Ngô lỗi hàm răng khái thượng chính mình môi dưới, ngay sau đó bị hung hăng cắn khi, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, hảo lừa lại hảo hống, tính tình tới cũng nhanh đi cũng nhanh, sinh khí mắng chửi người nhiều nhất chỉ biết hai câu quốc mắng, hỗn trướng? Vương bát đản? Thao con mẹ nó, quá đáng yêu.

Kế tiếp nhật tử quá đến thong thả lại thích ý, bên ngoài hết thảy đều cùng bọn họ không quan hệ.

Không hề quy luật tỉnh tỉnh ngủ ngủ, không có tiết chế hôn môi cùng làm tình, bình thường bởi vì bận rộn không có tới cập xem điện ảnh một bộ một bộ bổ thượng, có hảo có lạn, đọc từ trước nhìn một nửa buông thư. Tam cơm toàn bộ đưa đến phòng, Ấn Độ đồ ăn, Italy đồ ăn còn ăn hai đốn đồ ăn Trung Quốc, tân niên trong lúc kỳ thật trên đảo người rất ít, vẫn là tận lực tránh cho không cần thiết phiền toái. Duy nhất ra cửa hoạt động là sau khi ăn xong ở tư nhân bãi biển thượng tản bộ, dưới chân hạt cát lại mềm lại tế, không trung phấn hồng, mặt trời lặn cam hồng, hải thiên tương tiếp địa phương màu lam cùng màu tím vựng nhiễm.

Ngô lỗi ngồi ở trên bờ cát một hai phải Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn đôi cái ba tầng xa hoa đại thành lũy, Lưu hạo nhiên không làm, "Tiểu thí hài mới làm loại sự tình này, ngươi vài tuổi?"

"Ta là tiểu thí hài, ta là tiểu thí hài, ta chính là, ngươi mau tới đây lũy." Ngô lỗi rửng mỡ lên đầy miệng nói hươu nói vượn, kéo Lưu hạo nhiên tay muốn hắn ngồi xuống cùng nhau chơi.

Thật chơi lên Lưu hạo nhiên lại so với ai khác đều nghiêm túc, ánh mắt chuyên chú thủ hạ tác phẩm, lẩm bẩm nói: "Xem ca ca cho ngươi tạo cái xinh đẹp căn phòng lớn."

Nhất kích thích một khắc còn không phải phòng ở lũy tốt thời điểm.

"Chuẩn bị tốt sao?" Hai người ngồi xếp bằng ngồi đối diện, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm túc hỏi.

"Hảo!" Ngô lỗi trong mắt sáng lên, gật gật đầu, xoa tay hầm hè.

"3——"

"2——"

"1!"

Lo lắng cố sức kiến tốt xa hoa đại biệt thự khoảnh khắc chi gian bị bốn con móng vuốt hủy thành một mảnh phế tích.

Người khởi xướng vô cùng hưng phấn, "Ta thảo cái này cũng quá giải đè ép!" / "Sảng!"

Ngô lỗi hình chữ X cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nằm ở bãi biển thượng, đầy tay hạt cát, nước biển làm ướt hắn mắt cá chân đồng thời mang cho hắn linh cảm.

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa kịp bắt lấy Ngô lỗi, chỉ nhìn đến Ngô lỗi đột nhiên bò dậy, giống phong giống nhau chạy ra đi, cởi ra đại quần đùi cùng ngực, trần như nhộng nhảy vào trong biển.

Bọn họ chi gian kéo ra một khoảng cách, Ngô lỗi lớn tiếng kêu Lưu hạo nhiên mau tới đây cùng nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên không vội không vội chậm rì rì nhặt lên trên mặt đất quần áo triều trong biển đi đến, thủy không quá hắn đầu gối. Ngô lỗi bơi lại đây, rõ ràng chơi đến phía trên.

"Ngươi nghe qua...... Đổng vĩnh cùng thất tiên nữ chuyện xưa sao?"

"A?...... Ngọa tào Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi không phải đâu!" Ngô lỗi phản ứng lại đây về sau nửa cái thân mình giấu ở trong nước, cái gì đổng vĩnh thất tiên nữ cùng lắm thì hắn liền da mặt dày điểm quang trở về, dù sao cũng không người khác. Hắn càng quan tâm chính là: "Ngươi không mang di động đi?" Nói duỗi trường cánh tay thăm muốn sờ Lưu hạo nhiên túi tiền. Lưu hạo nhiên linh hoạt lui về phía sau hai bước không làm Ngô lỗi đụng tới, đề ra đề bị túm một phen bờ cát quần, giơ chân đá khởi bọt nước làm Ngô lỗi lui ra phía sau. "Nói cơ không nói đi a, ngươi chú ý điểm. Nhìn xem, nổi danh nam tinh, tại tuyến lỏa vịnh."

Ngô lỗi ở trong nước linh hoạt đến giống con cá, nâng lên nước biển bát ướt Lưu hạo nhiên lúc sau nháy mắt du gần, mãnh phát lực đem người túm tiến trong biển. Mặt biển dao động, Ngô lỗi ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ hỏi: "Xem lợi hại như vậy phát sóng trực tiếp, không nỡ đánh thưởng cái siêu xe du thuyền gì đó, ân?"

Lưu hạo nhiên ở dưới nước ôm Ngô lỗi eo, phiết miệng trang đáng thương, "Ra cửa cấp không mang nhiều như vậy tiền, ngươi xem đem ta đánh thưởng cho ngươi được không?"

"Lưu manh hành vi!" Ngô lỗi cười hôn lên Lưu hạo nhiên.

Triền miên hôn môi hỗn loạn nước biển hơi hàm cùng gió biển hơi thở, nếu hoàng hôn có hương khí, nếu ngôi sao là ngọt, nếu sở hữu mặt trời lặn cùng sở hữu sao trời cuối cùng đều đem rơi vào biển rộng, đại dương mênh mông sẽ là cái gì hương vị.

Là Ngô lỗi hương vị, là Lưu hạo nhiên hương vị.

Độc nhất vô nhị ký ức, độc nhất vô nhị phối phương, không thể phục chế.

Lên bờ lúc sau bước đi duy gian, hồi không đến phòng, ở bãi biển biên, Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào Ngô lỗi.

Bọt sóng một đợt một đợt đánh vào cẳng chân, hạt cát dính trên da khuynh hướng cảm xúc thô lệ, Ngô lỗi không rên một tiếng nhịn xuống sở hữu mãnh liệt đau đớn, lòng bàn tay cọ qua Lưu hạo nhiên sau cổ, bị lấp đầy sau khẽ nhếch miệng thở dốc.

Cao trào tiến đến khi, nhìn vào đêm sau sao trời, Ngô lỗi hạ sức lực bắt hai thanh Lưu hạo nhiên bối, mượn này tới nhịn xuống càng nhiều không nên nói ra lời âu yếm, hắn móng tay ngắn ngủn, cuối cùng chỉ có thể lưu lại mấy cái hư trương thanh thế vệt đỏ.

Kỳ nghỉ cuối cùng một ngày, là duy nhất một cái trời đầy mây.

Ăn nhịp với nhau, chọn bộ trưởng đạt sáu tiếng đồng hồ Italy điện ảnh tới tống cổ thời gian, trừ bỏ trung gian kêu phòng cho khách phục vụ điểm cơm, còn lại thời gian bọn họ vẫn luôn ngồi ở thảm thượng dựa lưng vào sô pha đầu nhập điện ảnh.

Hải bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa.

Chuyện xưa từ 1966 năm nói về, thẳng đến 2000 năm sau, vượt qua thế kỷ. Hai huynh đệ bất đồng vận mệnh, một gia đình buồn vui, Italy vài thập niên gian rung chuyển biến thiên.

Điện ảnh kết thúc khi, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chậm rãi dâng lên phụ đề hỏi: "Nếu ngươi tới tuyển, Matteo vẫn là Nicola?"

Ngô lỗi tự hỏi thời gian thực đoản, đáp: "Matteo, tân niên ban đêm chết đi, bi kịch mỹ học, thực hảo. Ngươi đâu?"

"Nicola, làm sống sót người, làm chứng kiến giả."

Lưu hạo nhiên biên đáp biên đứng dậy, đem hai chỉ chén rượu phóng tới một bên, duỗi tay kéo Ngô lỗi, "Đi ra ngoài đi một chút."

Ngô lỗi duỗi một cái thật dài lười eo, "Chúng ta quả nhiên sẽ không đoạt đồ vật, mỗi người mỗi sở thích."

Cuối cùng một lần đặt chân này phiến bờ cát, bọn họ vẫn giống quá khứ mấy ngày, đi đi dừng dừng, thường thường nhìn hải xuất thần, trầm mặc, tựa như hết thảy sẽ không có cuối, bọn họ còn có vô số thời gian có thể lãng phí.

"Ngày mai liền phải đi trở về."

Ngô lỗi gật đầu.

"Ta có lời tưởng đối với ngươi nói." Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ làm tốt quyết định.

Ngô lỗi lắc đầu.

"Có nói cái gì chúng ta trở về lại nói, làm lữ hành chỉ là lữ hành đi. Ta vĩnh viễn nhớ rõ ngươi trộm mang ta từ bệnh viện chạy ra, mang ta đi trên núi xem cảnh đêm, chia sẻ ngươi khi còn nhỏ bí mật, ngươi cất chứa, ta chưa từng có cao hứng như vậy, thật sự. Ở gặp được ngươi phía trước, ta đã thật lâu không có vui vẻ qua...... Cho nên, ta vẫn luôn tưởng tẫn ta có khả năng cũng cho ngươi lưu một chút những thứ tốt đẹp."

Bờ biển phong đem bọn họ đầu tóc thổi trúng rối tung. Lưu hạo nhiên nói "Hảo", sau đó lôi kéo Ngô lỗi tay tiếp tục về phía trước đi, thẳng đến trời tối.

Nửa đêm Ngô lỗi ngủ về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa mở ra điện ảnh. Hắn một lần một lần hồi xem Matteo tân niên ban đêm trên ban công xoay người nhảy cùng Ngô lỗi ca ngợi quá Sicily núi lửa phun trào hình ảnh.

Matteo rơi xuống, pháo hoa thăng lên, màn ảnh không có di động không có đi theo, từ đầu đến cuối đối với kia phiến cửa sổ, khung cửa sổ làm khung ảnh lồng kính, chứng kiến một ít hơi túng lướt qua đồ vật. Có lẽ là mỹ tồn tại cùng tiêu vong.

Lại trở lại trên giường khi, Ngô lỗi trở mình, không có mở to mắt nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm câu "Ngươi đi đâu nhi" lại đã ngủ. Lưu hạo nhiên nằm hảo, nhẹ nhàng ôm Ngô lỗi, hôn hôn tóc của hắn.

Hừng đông về sau, lữ hành đi đến chung điểm.

Giống tới khi giống nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên từ Bắc Kinh bay tới, bay trở về Bắc Kinh, Ngô lỗi từ Thượng Hải xuất phát, phản hồi Thượng Hải.

Bọn họ thay người xa lạ biểu tình, mang lên khẩu trang cùng mũ, tách ra các đi các lộ.

Đi ra một đoạn sau, Ngô lỗi xoay người nhìn thoáng qua Lưu hạo nhiên bóng dáng, nhìn hắn cắm tai nghe không vội không vội đi đăng ký, càng đi càng xa, cho đến biến mất ở chính mình trong tầm mắt.

"Đi thời điểm giống như quên nói tái kiến." Ngô lỗi cũng từ trong túi móc ra tai nghe.

I know you know I love you, di động tùy cơ truyền phát tin đệ nhất bài hát.

Chapter 14

Chapter Text

14.

Có đôi khi người không thể không tin tưởng những cái đó liên tiếp bùng nổ ở trong lòng bất an, kíp nổ một khi bị bậc lửa, không thể vãn hồi. Nổ mạnh khác nhau chỉ ở thời gian sớm muộn gì, vang nhiều ít phát, phạm vi đại hoặc tiểu.

Kia trản ngươi lo lắng thật lâu, treo ở đỉnh đầu lung lay sắp đổ hoa mỹ đại đèn treo chung quy muốn rơi xuống.

Sự tình phát sinh đến đột nhiên, bất luận là Lưu hạo nhiên bên này vẫn là Ngô lỗi bên kia, đều không có trước tiên thu được tin tức.

Không hề dấu hiệu, đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.

Nông lịch năm sau còn ở tháng giêng, người trong nước năm mùi vị còn chưa tan đi. Điện ảnh ở ánh, danh tiếng xu thế đều không tồi, ít nhất còn có hai chu, Tết Âm Lịch đương cạnh tranh mới có thể rơi xuống màn che.

Nóng hôi hổi mới mẻ ra lò bát quái tin tức quan trọng cứu vớt vừa mới trở lại công tác cương vị uể oải không thôi một số lớn người.

Tuấn nam mỹ nhân tin tức đại gia ái xem, tuấn nam cùng tuấn nam đâu? Kia đương nhiên càng tốt.

Ngô lỗi bị liên hoàn không thôi điện thoại đánh thức, mở ra di động tin tức điên cuồng mà tiến vào, ong ong ong chấn ngốc hắn. Hắn trên người xuất hiện đã lâu khắp sống lưng cứng đờ lạnh cả người, vẫn luôn lan tràn đến toàn thân cảm giác. Như là ngã vào động băng, hàn ý từ đầu đến chân sũng nước. Một lòng vẫn luôn xuống phía dưới trụy, không ngừng rơi xuống, không ngừng rách nát.

Không click mở phía trước Ngô lỗi đã đoán cái tám chín phần mười, rốt cuộc hắn bí mật hắn uy hiếp, chỉ có một. Chỉ là không nghĩ tới bọn họ bị theo lâu như vậy.

Ngô lỗi ngồi ở trên giường trong lòng chỉ có một thanh âm, một câu ở lặp lại, ta quá xuẩn, ta quá xuẩn, ta quá xuẩn.

Sớm nhất là ở đoàn phim, mấy cái đoạn ngắn, nhiều là phim trường đùa giỡn, không ảnh hưởng toàn cục. Văn tự tin nóng nói bọn họ vừa mới bắt đầu quan hệ giống nhau, sau lại đi được gần.

Ngay sau đó có một ít tư nhân tụ hội ảnh chụp, bọn họ ngồi chung một chiếc xe tới, cuối cùng cùng nhau đi. Vài lần nửa đêm cùng buổi sáng xuất nhập đối phương tiểu khu mà kho video. Còn có Lưu hạo nhiên đi qua Ngô lỗi trường học hai lần bị người ngẫu nhiên gặp được chụp hình.

Trọng điểm đặt ở hai nơi, thứ nhất là bệnh viện bãi đỗ xe, phóng viên nhận ra Lưu hạo nhiên biển số xe, ngồi xổm Lưu hạo nhiên mang Ngô lỗi từ bệnh viện ra tới hình ảnh, cuối cùng là ở trên đường cùng ném. Đệ nhị tắc, mới nhất nhất nhiệt, tự nhiên là bọn họ vừa mới nghỉ phép trở về thú sự. Giấu đầu lòi đuôi, từ bất đồng thành thị cất cánh, mục đích địa tương đồng, sáu ngày lúc sau, trước sau chân lại từ cùng cái sân bay xuất phát tách ra phản hồi quốc nội.

Đồng tính tin tức đưa tin chừng mực hữu hạn, bên ngoài bọn họ hành vi cũng thực thu liễm, video bối cảnh giải thích hết sức chính mình có khả năng, mỗi một câu đều ý có điều chỉ, âm dương quái khí mà lặp lại "Hai người quan hệ thật là hảo đâu", tăng thêm "Hữu nghị" hai chữ ái muội ngữ khí, xướng nổi lên "Ái thật sự yêu cầu dũng khí", sợ người xem thể hội không đến bọn họ đến tột cùng là ám chỉ cái gì.

Vài phút video, mỗi một giây đều là dày vò, trong đó mỗi một câu đều là châm chọc, đối này một năm tới Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên quan hệ tuyệt hảo châm chọc.

"Bạn tốt", "Hảo anh em", "Hảo huynh đệ", "Thành lập thâm hậu hữu nghị", "Mật không thể phân", "Gắn bó keo sơn", "Cáo biệt lưu luyến không rời"......

Ngô lỗi tưởng, hắn quá xuẩn, hắn căn bản không có khả năng có cái gì chân chính tự do, cũng sẽ không có cái gì chính mình sinh hoạt, cùng thích người thành lập một đoạn nhưng lâu dài quan hệ càng là lời nói vô căn cứ. Hắn nghĩ lầm chính mình thực sự có cái gì vận may buông xuống. Hy vọng xa vời đồ vật không chiếm được mới có thể xưng là hy vọng xa vời. Lại tàn nhẫn một chút, cho hắn nhìn xem, cho hắn chơi chơi, sau đó ở hắn nhất cao hứng phấn chấn thời điểm, thu trở về.

Đoàn đội cấp phản hồi là, bản nhân trước không vội mà làm đáp lại, còn lại giao cho quan hệ xã hội, cũng không cần quá mức lo lắng, còn không đến thương gân động cốt nông nỗi. Nếu hiện tại tuôn ra tới đồ vật chính là toàn bộ nói, không gây được sóng gió gì, mỗi một cái đều có thể cấp ra giải thích. Nếu thao tác thích đáng, có lẽ có thể phiên bàn, làm hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên song thắng.

Ngô lỗi nghe được "Song thắng" không tiếng động mà lắc lắc đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên giữa trưa thời điểm tin tức trở về, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng, mới vừa tỉnh ngủ, bị bắt lấy giáo dục một hồi, chỉ trích hắn quá không cẩn thận, "Nói làm chúng ta gần nhất trước không cần gặp mặt, tránh tránh đầu sóng ngọn gió, tư nhân sinh hoạt bọn họ không can thiệp."

"Còn đều do tức giận, nói ta mới vừa khởi công liền gia tăng lượng công việc, ta nhớ rõ ta cuối năm phát rất nhiều, rốt cuộc ai là lão bản." Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nói giống nhau nói, "Không cần lo lắng."

Ngô lỗi đã chịu cảm nhiễm, tâm tình hơi chút hảo một ít. Buông di động tưởng đầu nhập công tác, lại vẫn là không khỏi khó chịu. Hắn giống vây thú giống nhau tại chỗ đi tới đi lui, trong lòng khó an lại xao động.

Phòng nghỉ, trợ lý vẫn luôn ở trấn an hắn, cố ý đậu Ngô lỗi cười, "Không có việc gì, sẽ đi qua, không phải chuyện này, thật không phải cái gì đại sự nhi, nhạ, nếu không chính mình xem, không ai đang mắng ngươi a." Ngô lỗi cự tuyệt, xua xua tay, không nhìn không thấy.

Hắn vừa không muốn nhìn người khác nói như thế nào hắn, cũng không nghĩ xem người khác nói như thế nào Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn càng sợ nhìn đến người khác đối bọn họ quan hệ đánh giá. Cho dù là thế bọn họ nói tốt —— bọn họ không có làm sai sự.

Chỉnh sự kiện cao trào phát sinh ở ba ngày sau, mọi người bao gồm đương sự ở bên trong đều cho rằng sự kiện nhiệt độ cởi đến thất thất bát bát, xem náo nhiệt đám người tán đến cũng không sai biệt lắm. Phiến phương còn lấy bọn họ hảo quan hệ xào một phen điện ảnh nhiệt độ. Nào biết cũ tịch chưa triệt, tân yến đã là dọn xong.

Nên hình dung như thế nào nhìn đến video mới ánh mắt đầu tiên khi cái loại cảm giác này đâu, không hề chỉ là lạnh cả người cùng cứng đờ, Ngô lỗi cảm giác chính mình nháy mắt oanh oanh liệt liệt nổ thành một đống mảnh nhỏ. Hắn sau lại dùng rất nhiều năm, cũng không có thể đem những cái đó mảnh nhỏ khâu trở về, hoàn nguyên một cái hoàn chỉnh chính mình. Có chút đồ vật ở kia tràng nổ mạnh thật thật sự sự hôi phi yên diệt.

Nặc danh tài khoản tuyên bố video nơi phát ra là bọn họ đóng máy lúc sau, ra tường cao, lần đầu tiên gặp mặt —— đầu hạ biệt thự tụ hội, mặt cỏ nướng BBQ. Nguyên lai lúc ấy mầm tai hoạ đã mai phục.

Đêm đó trước khi rời đi, bọn họ tham dự mấy vòng quốc vương trò chơi. Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi phải đi, cuối cùng một phen, đại gia quyết định muốn chơi cái đại.

Chín người tham dự, trên bàn mười bài tẩy phát hạ. Lưu hạo nhiên trừu đến quỷ bài, trở thành cuối cùng quốc vương. Hơi mỏng tấm card kẹp ở hắn ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa gian.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười xấu xa khoe ra một vòng trong tay quỷ bài, "Như vậy, liền thỉnh bắt được bài mặt con số 3 cùng 4 hai vị bằng hữu bước ra khỏi hàng, trước mặt mọi người kích hôn, không nhiều không ít, 30 giây liền hảo."

Mọi người thuận kim đồng hồ theo thứ tự lượng bài, 6,2,1,8,5,9,7...... Ngô lỗi sắc mặt khó coi mà vứt ra tới một trương 3, bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên bộc phát ra một thanh âm vang lên lượng cười, hai giây lúc sau, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, tươi cười đọng lại ở trên mặt.

Có người một tiếng thét chói tai, "Ai hiện tại không có 4,4 là trên bàn kia trương ám bài, 4 là quốc vương chính mình ám bài! Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi cấp chính mình đào hố to!"

Quốc vương trò chơi, quốc vương trừ bỏ sẽ bắt được một trương quỷ bài làm chứng thực, dễ bề ra lệnh, còn sẽ có thuộc về chính mình một trương ám bài, toàn bộ trò chơi nhất kích thích địa phương không gì hơn quốc vương có không nhỏ nguy hiểm chỉnh đến chính mình.

Cuối cùng một phen, Lưu hạo nhiên đem chính mình cùng Ngô lỗi cùng nhau hố rớt.

Đã đánh cuộc thì phải chịu thua, chơi trò chơi liền phải tuân thủ quy tắc trò chơi.

Ở làm ồn trong tiếng, Lưu hạo nhiên vạch trần chính mình hồng tâm 4 lại tùy tay ném ở bên cạnh bàn, phủng Ngô lỗi mặt để sát vào, "Tính chúng ta xui xẻo lạc."

Ngô lỗi da mặt mỏng, mặt đỏ đến muốn chết, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lấy tráng sĩ đoạn cổ tay khí phách, vững chắc gặm ba mươi giây.

Video không hoàn chỉnh, rất đơn giản, thực đoản, hơn mười giây, góc độ đối diện, bối cảnh ầm ĩ, tất cả đều là ồn ào thanh âm, đại gia ở đếm hết, 1,2,3,4......

Ngắn ngủn video lấy không thể tưởng tượng tốc độ truyền khắp toàn võng, như thế nào xóa cũng xóa không xong, nơi nơi đều là.

Hai bên không hẹn mà cùng nhanh chóng hủy bỏ kế tiếp mấy cái hoạt động, trước mắt bọn họ không thích hợp xuất hiện ở công khai trường hợp, thẳng đến sự tình được đến giải quyết. Mấy nhà nhãn hiệu phương không có thể kiềm chế, trước sau tới dò hỏi trạng huống.

Sở hữu xem qua video người đều có thể minh bạch, đây là tư nhân tụ hội trò chơi trừng phạt. Minh bạch về minh bạch, đại chúng đối với bọn họ như vậy tuổi trẻ một thế hệ yêu cầu là cực kỳ khắc nghiệt. Sóng gió sẽ bình ổn, quần chúng lực chú ý sẽ dời đi, hứng thú sẽ tiêu giảm, nhưng cùng lúc đó, cá nhân hình tượng không thể nghịch thương tổn đã tạo thành, ngắn hạn nội vô pháp tiêu trừ, vô pháp đền bù.

Loại này thời điểm đã là không có gì riêng tư đáng nói, đối nội cần thiết một năm một mười công đạo, tuyệt đối thẳng thắn đoàn đội mới có thể ứng đối kế tiếp một loạt biến cố.

Ngô lỗi không có bất luận cái gì biểu tình, ngồi xuống hỏi cái gì đáp cái gì, tay trái moi lộng tay phải, lực chú ý tất cả tại chính mình móng tay thượng.

"Không tính đóng phim thời điểm, đại khái 10 cái nhiều tháng."

"Đi ra ngoài không có những người khác, chỉ có chúng ta hai cái."

"Không có người khác biết."

"Không có ở bên nhau, còn không có."

"Hắn hôm nay còn không có cùng ta liên hệ quá."

Cuối cùng một vấn đề làm Ngô lỗi ngẩng đầu lên: Chơi chơi vẫn là nghĩ đến thật sự.

Ngô lỗi đáp: Ta không biết.

Ngay sau đó đứng dậy đi rồi.

Bọn họ chi gian tình cảm phát triển đến giờ này ngày này đã rất khó dăm ba câu nói được thanh.

Thưởng thức lẫn nhau, có. Cho nhau làm bạn, có. Theo như nhu cầu giải sầu tịch mịch, có.

Cảm giác an toàn, nội tâm bình tĩnh, chiếm hữu dục, thích, lo được lo mất, có, toàn bộ đều có. Ngô lỗi toàn bộ thừa nhận, tất cả đều không phải giả.

Mà chỉnh sự kiện trung, nhất tàn nhẫn địa phương ở chỗ, trừ bỏ hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, không ai để ý bọn họ nhất quý trọng đồ vật. Những cái đó yếu ớt, vừa mới nảy mầm, đang ở trưởng thành, yêu cầu ưa tối tình cảm. Đối với những người khác tới nói không đáng một đồng, làm làm trà dư tửu hậu đề tài câu chuyện thôi.

Ngô lỗi vừa mới bắt đầu không dám nhìn, không nghĩ xem, sau lại hắn đánh cuộc một hơi, hắn càng muốn nhìn xem.

Quá khứ có quan hệ bọn họ hết thảy, mỗi tiếng nói cử động, chẳng sợ đinh điểm vật liệu thừa đồ vật, đều bị khai quật, như đạt được chí bảo giống nhau, gấp không chờ nổi mà đem này bạo phơi ở phố xá sầm uất trung tâm. Có người cười, có người mắng, có người cảm thấy nhàm chán, có người hợp lý hoài nghi khởi bọn họ sinh hoạt cá nhân hỗn loạn, "Lạm giao, "Tùy tiện", "Nhìn không ra tới", "Ta đã sớm nói qua"...... Càng có cực giả hiện biên nổi lên không thật tin tức. Chỉ có một ít mỏng manh thanh âm nói, bọn họ mới là người bị hại, bọn họ cũng không có làm sai cái gì.

Xem đến nhiều ngược lại chết lặng, Ngô lỗi buông xuống di động.

Đã buổi tối, Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có hồi tin tức.

Ở Lưu hạo nhiên hồi tin tức phía trước, Ngô lỗi trước tiếp hai cái điện thoại.

Cái thứ nhất đến từ trong nhà, hắn không nói một lời nghe xong thật lâu, tùy ý mẫu thân chỉ trích. Ngôn ngữ gian lại là sinh khí lại là vì hắn lo lắng.

Chỉnh sự kiện từ đầu đến cuối hắn không có nói tạ tội, quải điện thoại phía trước, Ngô lỗi cúi đầu, giống làm sai sự hài tử: "Mụ mụ thực xin lỗi, làm ngươi thất vọng rồi."

Cái thứ hai còn lại là điện ảnh chế tác công ty bằng hữu, đầu tiên là WeChat thượng cấp hống hống hỏi hắn có hay không chịu cái gì ảnh hưởng, sau lại trực tiếp đem điện thoại đánh lại đây.

"Khả năng có hai cái đại ngôn đến kỳ sẽ không tục, một tháng phân không tồi bìa mặt bị đè ép, trước mắt ta biết đến liền này đó."

Đối phương cùng hắn là quan hệ không tồi bằng hữu, nghe xong thả một nửa tâm, "Còn hảo, này đó về sau từ từ tới. Chúng ta cũng là vừa rồi được đến tin tức, Lưu hạo nhiên thất bại một bộ hảo phiến tử, bên kia chuyện này ra tới về sau thay đổi người."

"Chính là hắn tháng sau đều phải chuẩn bị tiến tổ a?" Ngô lỗi thanh âm cao hai độ. Hắn biết Lưu hạo nhiên thực coi trọng này bộ tác phẩm, đầu tư phương vừa ý vốn dĩ không phải hắn, muốn dùng chính mình người, nhân vật này là hắn bằng bản lĩnh bắt lấy tới, phí một phen công phu.

Trách không được, trách không được thời gian dài như vậy, Ngô lỗi phát ra đi tin tức giống đá đầu nhập vào biển rộng, không có tiếng vang, không thấy bóng dáng.

"Bắt đầu quay trước thay đổi người sự không hợp ý nhau...... Vốn dĩ chính là cạnh tranh quan hệ, bên kia vận tác đến càng tốt, chuyện này mấy ngày hôm trước vừa ra tới bọn họ liền rất tích cực ở quạt gió thêm củi, thẳng đến sau lại video mới ra tới, ngươi cũng biết ảnh hưởng lớn hơn nữa, không giữ được. Khả năng còn khai cái gì càng tốt điều kiện đi, này đó không phải chúng ta có thể biết được."

Gần đêm khuya thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc xuất hiện.

Ngô lỗi thế nhưng từ hắn trong giọng nói nghe ra một loại giải thoát cảm.

Lúc đó hắn ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở bên cửa sổ trên sô pha, trong nhà không có bật đèn, di động bãi ở một bên khai loa ngoại phóng, hắn hôm nay tiếp quá nhiều điện thoại, đã mệt mỏi đem đồ vật cầm lấy tới đặt ở bên tai. Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm tràn ngập toàn bộ an tĩnh không gian.

"Ngươi đang làm gì?"

Tích tích tác tác thanh âm sau, Lưu hạo nhiên đáp: "Mới vừa lên giường nằm xuống, mệt chết."

Ngô lỗi nghĩ Lưu hạo nhiên hôm nay đã trải qua loại nào thất vọng, hắn ở hắn nhất coi trọng một sự kiện thượng đã chịu bị thương, nhưng hắn giờ phút này đang nằm ở trên giường cùng chính mình điện thoại nói chuyện phiếm. Giống như không có việc gì phát sinh, giống như hết thảy như thường.

"Ngươi bị cảm? Phát sốt sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh thanh giọng nói, "Trở về về sau có điểm cảm lạnh, không phát sốt, không có việc gì."

"Thật sự không có việc gì?" Ngô lỗi không biết chính mình đang hỏi cái gì ngốc lời nói.

"Thật sự." Lưu hạo nhiên là kiên định.

Ngô lỗi ở bên cửa sổ thẳng ngồi vào rạng sáng.

Dựa theo thời gian trình tự, hắn tận khả năng hồi ức, từ nhỏ đến lớn, mất đi cùng được đến.

Hắn tính tính, năm trước lúc này, hắn còn không quen biết Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng sắp muốn cùng hắn lần đầu gặp mặt.

Thời gian đi như thế nào đến nhanh như vậy. Quán cà phê, vứt đi cũ lâu làm quay chụp hiện trường, khách sạn hành lang, kim bích huy hoàng nhưng quá hạn KTV, phòng sô pha cùng giường đôi...... Lưu hạo nhiên muốn chụp cùng đường bỏ quên con tin chính mình nhảy vực diễn, Ngô lỗi cũng ở hiện trường, hắn phải cho Lưu hạo nhiên đáp diễn. Không bắt đầu quay trước, nhân viên công tác vội vàng cấp diễn viên làm phòng hộ công tác, thượng uy áp, không ai quan tâm trước mắt cảnh sắc còn rất bao la hùng vĩ. Ngô lỗi thật cẩn thận ngồi ở bên cạnh, làm trợ lý cho hắn lưu một trương nguy hiểm kỷ niệm chiếu. Lưu hạo nhiên lại đây kéo hắn, "Quá nguy hiểm, không có bảo hộ thi thố, không cần như vậy." Hắn khi đó là như thế này nói.

Kiểm tra cuối cùng một lần uy áp khi, Lưu hạo nhiên cách nhân viên công tác cùng hắn nói giỡn: "Trong chốc lát ta đi xuống ngươi đừng quá chân tình thật cảm khóc a." Ngô lỗi sặc hắn: "Ngươi làm làm rõ ràng, ngươi ' chết ' ta mới có thể được cứu trợ, ta lại không Stockholm."

Chờ thật sự bắt đầu chụp về sau, hắn một phen đẩy ra hắn, không có do dự hai bước lui ra phía sau "Nhảy" đi xuống. Ngô lỗi không tự chủ được vươn tay muốn bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng là nắm cái không, kịch bản vốn là không có, tất cả đều là diễn viên theo bản năng phản ứng. Đạo diễn thực thích, này cuối cùng lưu tại giấy tráng phim, bao gồm Ngô lỗi ghé vào huyền nhai biên hỏng mất đều bảo lưu lại xuống dưới.

Tại đây loại thời điểm, như vậy tình cảnh hạ, có chút hồi ức hình ảnh thậm chí quá mức rõ ràng, vê vê ngón tay, cát sỏi khuynh hướng cảm xúc phảng phất còn giữ lại ở trên tay.

Ngô lỗi tưởng, "Bọn họ biết cái gì, bọn họ cái gì cũng không biết."

Lưu hạo nhiên đần độn ngủ thật lâu, cảm mạo làm hắn đầu trở nên trầm trọng. Một giấc ngủ dậy cơm trưa thời gian đã qua. Hắn từ trên giường ngồi dậy, trên màn hình di động nằm một cái đến từ Ngô lỗi tin tức, gửi đi với rạng sáng bốn điểm.

"Hôm nay tìm thời gian thấy một mặt đi, địa phương ngươi định."

Nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió thượng gặp mặt không phải kiện dễ dàng sự, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ đem địa phương định ở phương lão bản hầm rượu, vị trí xa xôi, người cũng yên tâm.

Buổi chiều ra cửa trước, cấp phương lão bản đi trước cái điện thoại. Phương lão bản vẫn là chậm rì rì điệu: "Khổ mệnh uyên ương a, hôm nay chạy xa như vậy đã tới tiết."

"Tiết, cái gì tiết?" Lưu hạo nhiên hướng trên tường ngó ngó, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ cư nhiên là 14 hào. Lễ Tình Nhân. Gần nhất phá sự nhi thật là làm người hôn đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo ho khan tiến vào, bên ngoài thời tiết không tốt, độ ấm rất thấp, dự báo thời tiết viết buổi tối khả năng sẽ hạ tuyết. Trong nhà ấm, hắn tháo xuống mũ cùng khẩu trang, "Người tới sao?"

"Vừa đến, ở dưới chờ ngươi. Cho ngươi mang theo ăn."

"Là sao," Lưu hạo nhiên biên hướng trong đi biên thoát áo khoác, giương giọng hỏi: "Ngươi kia phá thang lầu thay đổi sao?"

Phương lão bản hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo: "Lại quăng ngã không ngươi bảo bối nhi!"

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra cửa gỗ từng bước một đi rồi đi xuống, có lẽ là vì xây dựng nào đó bầu không khí, ngầm ánh đèn luôn là mang theo tối tăm, Ngô lỗi ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn nghe được động tĩnh ngẩng đầu xem hắn. Hắn đứng ở cuối cùng ba cấp bậc thang phía trên cùng Ngô lỗi đối diện.

Không ai mở miệng nói câu đầu tiên lời nói, gió lốc trung tâm, vô cùng bình tĩnh hai người.

Áo khoác đáp thượng lưng ghế, Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra ghế dựa ngồi xuống. Tự giác lấy quá trong đó một chén cháo.

"Biết ta không ăn cơm?"

"Ngươi tin tức hồi đã khuya, ta đoán là vừa khởi."

Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu, múc một muỗng cháo đưa vào trong miệng. Trên bàn còn có từ trà nhà ăn đóng gói mang đến ăn sáng, sủi cảo tôm cùng điểm tâm, đóng gói hộp bày bốn năm cái.

"Vì cái gì muốn hôm nay gặp mặt, bên ngoài khắp nơi nhìn chằm chằm, cùng ta ăn tết?" Lưu hạo nhiên uống cháo khoảng cách không quên cùng Ngô lỗi nói giỡn.

"Có chuyện cùng ngươi nói."

"Xảo, ta cũng có chuyện cùng ngươi nói."

"Ta trước nói."

"Hảo, làm ngươi nói trước."

Lưu hạo nhiên dư quang lơ đãng đảo qua, mới phát hiện Ngô lỗi trọng điệp ở bên nhau tay một con ở trong tối ám tàn nhẫn véo một khác chỉ, phảng phất vì khắc chế nào đó cảm xúc.

Hắn bắt đầu có bất hảo dự cảm.

Ngô lỗi thanh âm nhàn nhạt, "Kỳ thật ta cũng không biết nên như thế nào mở miệng, khả năng không thấy mặt nói đúng ngươi ta càng tốt, nhưng ta còn là thói quen có chuyện giáp mặt nói rõ ràng."

Lưu hạo nhiên đem trong tay bạch chén sứ ổn định vững chắc thả lại trên bàn, "Ngươi muốn nói gì."

"Hiện tại cái này cục diện, chúng ta hai cái, ta cùng ngươi, về sau thôi bỏ đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi chống ở trên bàn khuỷu tay, dựa thượng lưng ghế, "Cái gì kêu, tính?"

Ngô lỗi cầm lấy pha lê ly nhấp một ngụm nước ấm, "Người xa lạ, các đi các lộ, đoạn giao, không hề liên hệ? Ngươi như thế nào lý giải đều có thể." Hắn lại bổ sung, khoa trương mà tiếc nuối nói, "Bởi vì không có ở bên nhau quá, giảng chia tay không thích hợp, bằng không chia tay hai chữ đơn giản nhất sáng tỏ."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngực phập phồng một lần, áp chế xuống dưới, "Ta cho rằng......"

"Hảo, ngươi nói tính liền tính."

Ngô lỗi tràn đầy ý gật gật đầu, quá trình so với hắn tưởng tượng đơn giản một ít, hắn đứng lên, cầm lấy ghế trên áo khoác, chuẩn bị vòng qua Lưu hạo nhiên bên người hướng ra phía ngoài đi, "Quên hôm nay là Lễ Tình Nhân, chúc ngươi ngày hội vui sướng. Lần sau nhớ rõ tìm đối người, không cần ở ta người như vậy trên người lãng phí thời gian, không đáng."

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đứng lên, thức dậy đột nhiên, ghế dựa về phía sau đổ đảo.

"Cho nên đều là sai, đều là giả?"

Ngô lỗi đem áo khoác đáp ở khuỷu tay, vừa lúc trước mặt ghế dựa, làm Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi trở lại đi.

Niên thiếu cái kia cúi xuống thân tới.

"Ngươi nghĩ sao, ngươi thích ta, muốn cùng ta ở bên nhau? Có bao nhiêu thích nói đến nghe một chút? Thích ta người quá nhiều. Ngươi cho rằng ta cùng ngươi quậy với nhau là vì cái gì, cũng thích ngươi? Bất quá là cùng ngươi lên giường tương đối sảng thôi. Ai có thể tính đến ngươi Lưu hạo nhiên muốn tới thật sự, ta đương nhiên không phụng bồi."

Ngô lỗi thủ hạ, Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai trở nên cứng đờ vô cùng, hắn ngồi dậy tới, thanh âm trở nên lạnh như băng, "Ngươi xem ta chính là loại người này, ngươi nói sai rồi, ta không riêng tâm môn là cục đá làm."

Ngô lỗi cũng không vội mà rời đi, hắn thong thả ung dung mặc xong quần áo, lý hảo cổ áo, mang lên khăn quàng cổ, hướng thang lầu đi đến, bước lên kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt bậc thang, mỗi một bước đều thực vững chắc.

Nếu ngày đó có một câu là thiệt tình lời nói, ở cuối cùng cuối cùng. Ngô lỗi sắp đẩy cửa ra, nắm thang lầu tay vịn, hắn nói: "Ta thi hội yêu người khác."

"Sau đó đâu, quên ta?" Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở thang lầu dưới.

"Không dễ dàng, khả năng sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ rõ ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt toát ra một chút khó gặp trào phúng, "Quá buồn cười, ngươi loại người này liền chính ngươi đều không yêu, lấy cái gì đi ái người khác. Ta đánh cuộc ngươi làm không được."

Ngô lỗi cũng cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ nói gì đó lời nói ngu xuẩn, hắn không có phản bác, tán đồng nói: "Ngươi có thể thắng, ngươi thắng."

Nói xong một bước vượt đi ra ngoài, không hề quay đầu lại.

Trời tối về sau, tuyết từng mảnh từng mảnh chưa từng ngân màn đêm sa sút hạ, năm sau trận đầu tuyết, lưu loát hạ một suốt đêm.

Ngô lỗi ở trong xe ngồi nửa cái buổi tối, thẳng đến tuyết lạc đầy động cơ cái cùng tứ phía cửa sổ xe.

Hắn cho rằng chính mình sẽ khóc, tay lau một phen mặt, làm làm, cái gì đều không có.

Cố sức đẩy ra cửa xe, hắn đi vào tuyết trung.

Chapter 15

Chapter Text

15.

Từ ba năm trước đây Lễ Tình Nhân tuyết đêm bắt đầu, thời gian trở nên bay nhanh.

21 tuổi, 22 tuổi, 23 tuổi, 24 tuổi, Ngô lỗi không có dừng lại bước chân, ra sức về phía trước chạy, cũng không dám quay đầu lại xem.

Mọi người ái mộ thiếu niên, ca tụng niên thiếu mười tám tuổi, nhưng không có người sẽ vĩnh viễn là thiếu niên.

Người tổng muốn lớn lên, khoác kinh, trảm gai, đấu ác long.

Tâm không chỗ nào y thời điểm, hàng đêm không thể ngủ.

Mệnh luôn có an bài. Lưu hạo nhiên ném đại chế tác, tại hạ một bộ diễn bắt đầu quay trước không đương, chỉ do ngẫu nhiên tiếp bộ vốn ít điện ảnh, "Diễn viên tổng muốn đóng phim".

Đạo diễn họ Tùy, đây là nàng đệ nhất bộ tác phẩm.

Kết quả ai cũng không nghĩ tới, năm ấy này bộ vốn ít chế tác xông ra trùng vây, phòng bán vé danh tiếng giải thưởng tam được mùa. Tuổi trẻ đạo diễn cùng làm hoàn toàn mới nếm thử Lưu hạo nhiên cho nhau thành tựu đối phương.

Năm thứ hai mùa đông, ở nhất lãnh thời điểm Ngô lỗi đi nhất bắc phương bắc, trời giá rét trước màn ảnh lăn lê bò lết. Hắn nghe xong chính mình lão sư nói, càng khó càng phải thí, hắn nhất không sợ chính là chịu khổ. Tay chân thiếu chút nữa đông lạnh hư, đầu gối rơi xuống tật xấu. Rốt cuộc trở thành chủ lưu giải thưởng tuổi trẻ nhất đạt được giả. Trước một năm đoạt giải giả vừa lúc là Lưu hạo nhiên. Điện ảnh đúng là Tùy họ đạo diễn kia bộ. Thời vậy, mệnh vậy.

Bọn họ nói, hậu sinh khả uý.

Ngô lỗi phủng cúp đối với microphone trước vài giây không giảng ra lời nói tới, thính phòng truyền đến thiện ý tiếng cười cùng vỗ tay.

Thành công nhân sĩ từ trước đến nay muốn nhiều tuyến song hành. Ngô lỗi cũng thử đi nói qua luyến ái, chỉ là duy trì không được, một tháng hai tháng kết thúc một đoạn, quá khó khăn, so đóng phim khó nhiều. Sau lại hắn không hề làm vô dụng nếm thử, biến thành tìm bạn nhi, có thể thích hắn tiền, có thể thích hắn thanh danh, nhưng là không thể thích hắn.

"Như vậy không thua thiệt. Bằng không cảm tình vô pháp thanh toán."

Ở điểm này, Lưu hạo nhiên cách không cùng hắn có hoàn mỹ ăn ý.

Trên phố diễn xưng: Bọn đệ đệ trưởng thành, bắt đầu so tái đổi nữ / bạn trai.

Ngô lỗi xóa rớt thông tri lan tự động đẩy đưa nhiệt điểm tin tức —— Lưu hạo nhiên tân tình yêu, trong lỗ mũi hừ một tiếng, "Siêu mẫu? Tiểu tâm tham nhiều nhai không lạn."

Cùng lúc đó, hắn "Bạn gái" phi thường có phong cách của hắn, tự mình tới cửa tới cùng hắn giáp mặt chia tay, cũng thu thập đóng gói chính mình toàn bộ đồ vật. Đi thời điểm lời nói thấm thía lời khen tặng Ngô lỗi: "Ngươi còn như vậy tuổi trẻ, đừng dễ dàng từ bỏ, vạn nhất tình yêu thứ này là chân thật tồn tại đâu."

Ngô lỗi đem người đưa lên xe, lại xác nhận một lần đối phương không phải gần nhất kịch bản không viết ra được tới lăn lộn mù quáng, mới nói: "Ta không có không tin tình yêu, ta cảm thấy ta là bỏ lỡ."

"Các ngươi viết tình a ái a người biết, bỏ qua không thể trọng tới."

Bạn gái cũ đóng lại cốp xe, kéo ra cửa xe ngồi vào đi: "Chúng ta cũng bị mù viết, ngươi đến chính mình thử xem. Đi rồi, sau này còn gặp lại." Tiêu tiêu sái sái nghênh ngang mà đi.

Bầu trời treo một vòng trăng tròn, Ngô lỗi nhắc mãi sau này còn gặp lại bốn chữ, chậm rãi từ từ đi trở về gia mới ý thức được chính mình ( lại ) bị quăng.

"Hảo, hảo một cái sau này còn gặp lại." Đấm tường.

Hắn lúc ấy nào biết đâu rằng, sau này còn gặp lại ma chú, vì hắn an bài chính là một tuần sau tiệc tối thượng vội vàng đã đến Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Đã lâu không thấy, vẫn là bộ dáng cũ."

"Ngươi cũng giống nhau."

Chapter 16

Chapter Text

16.

Đường ai nấy đi pháo hữu hồi giường đúng là cấm kỵ, huống chi năm đó xong việc khó coi, cho dù thời gian qua thật lâu, rất nhiều đồ vật sớm bị quên đi, kia tràng trò khôi hài vẫn là một đạo miệng vết thương, ở lâu không dứt, hoành trong lòng.

"Người là thật sự rất khó dễ dàng buông tha chính mình." Ngô lỗi dùng nhẹ nhàng cảm thán ngữ khí đã từng cười thừa nhận quá.

Ngô lỗi ngồi ở trong xe ghé vào tay lái thượng, trong đầu kêu loạn, lý không rõ manh mối.

Buổi sáng tỉnh lại, thừa dịp Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào tắm rửa công phu, hắn từ khách sạn ra tới, lấy xe đi trước. Không có chào hỏi, hắn tự nhận là không có cái này tất yếu, cũng không có ôn tồn cùng giả mô giả thức ôn chuyện tất yếu. Người muốn một vừa hai phải.

Hắn đem này ba bốn năm qua sự, bao gồm đêm qua hoang đường phóng túng ý loạn tình mê từ đầu đến cuối suy nghĩ một lần, bọn họ như thế nào nhận thức, như thế nào ngươi tới ta đi vài lần về sau làm tới rồi, nào một khắc hư tình giả ý, chỉ vì nửa người dưới thống khoái, lại là từ khi nào bắt đầu mang theo vài phần thiệt tình. Sau lại chính mình là như thế nào nói năng lỗ mãng thương tổn thiệt tình người, chỉ vì ngăn tổn hại.

Này trung gian tách ra ba năm là như thế nào lại đây? Ngô lỗi tưởng.

Hắn vuốt trên người phát nhăn áo sơ mi, một tay đem không hộp thuốc niết bẹp ném tới một bên.

Ngao.

Tất cả đều là chịu đựng tới.

Hắn phát giác rời đi Lưu hạo nhiên lúc sau trong trí nhớ hình ảnh phần lớn là mơ hồ, đứt quãng, một ít quang ảnh, một ít thanh âm, đột nhiên ba năm liền qua đi.

Người là rất khó dễ dàng buông tha chính mình, mặc kệ thân thể vẫn là trong lòng tổng phải có sẹo, nhưng nhẫn nại là Ngô lỗi từ nhỏ đến lớn đều tương đương am hiểu sự. Hắn nguyên bản cho rằng ba năm có thể như vậy lại đây, như vậy 5 năm, mười năm, cả đời, đồng dạng có thể. Hắn làm được đến.

Chỉ là vận mệnh ái chế giễu, còn không có xem đủ hắn cùng hắn chê cười, một hai phải bọn họ tái tục tiền duyên.

Nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, Ngô lỗi phát hiện chính mình ở trong xe ngồi lâu lắm, buổi chiều còn có công tác, buổi tối còn có bữa tiệc. Chà xát mặt đẩy ra cửa xe tính toán xuống xe về nhà. Tắm rửa một cái, đổi kiện quần áo, tới kịp lời nói ngủ tiếp thượng hai cái giờ.

Trống rỗng thủ đoạn làm Ngô lỗi cánh tay cương ở không trung, đại não mắc kẹt dài dòng một giây.

"Đồ vật đâu?" Ngô lỗi hoảng loạn mà tay phải che thượng tay trái cổ tay, chung quanh tìm, ngón tay thăm tiến ghế dựa khe hở tỉ mỉ sờ soạng một lần.

Không có.

Ngô lỗi chống cái trán dùng sức hồi tưởng cuối cùng một lần nhìn thấy trên tay lắc tay là khi nào, khách sạn tắm rửa thời điểm rốt cuộc hái xuống không có. Hắn nghĩ không ra, cái gì cũng nghĩ không ra, tức giận đến chụp một phen tay lái.

Trước cấp trợ lý gọi điện thoại hỏi khách sạn bên kia quét tước phòng khi có hay không nhìn thấy, thực mau điện thoại hồi lại đây.

Không có.

"Ngươi bắt tay liên ném?"

"Đúng vậy, trên xe cũng đi tìm, không có."

"Nếu là rớt ở trên đường liền phiền toái, nhưng sẽ không hoàn toàn không có cảm giác......" Điện thoại hai đầu toàn trầm mặc một lát, trợ lý tiểu tâm thử thăm dò đề nghị, "Nếu không ngươi cấp...... Hắn gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút, các ngươi tối hôm qua ở bên nhau, vạn nhất......" Một câu đơn giản nói nói được gập ghềnh, Lưu hạo nhiên tên này hắn thật sự là sợ không cẩn thận dẫm lôi tạc đến chính mình.

Ngô lỗi thở dài, "Chỉ có thể như vậy." Ngay sau đó treo điện thoại lại cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đánh qua đi. Chuyển được phía trước vài giây, đi theo hồi linh âm đô thanh vô ý thức mà cắn hạ môi.

"Ngươi hảo, vị nào?"

Ngô lỗi kinh ngạc nhìn thoáng qua bên tai di động, giống như như vậy có thể nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, "Ngươi xóa ta điện thoại?"

Ngô lỗi ra tiếng, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức nghe xong ra tới. Hắn ở sân bay buồng vệ sinh đối với gương sửa sang lại mũ, cười tủm tỉm.

"Là ngươi a, có việc?"

"Ngươi cư nhiên xóa ta dãy số."

Điện thoại bên kia là một cái trong giọng nói đều lộ ra khó có thể tin Ngô lỗi.

"Không thể sao, không thể xóa?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi lại.

"...... Có thể." Ngô lỗi phát hiện chính mình thất thố, nắm chặt nắm tay khắc chế.

"Cho nên ngài rốt cuộc chuyện gì?" Lưu hạo nhiên nhẫn nại tính tình lại hỏi một lần.

"Tay của ta liên không thấy, ngươi có nhìn thấy sao, tối hôm qua hoặc là hôm nay buổi sáng, khách sạn hỏi qua nói không có rơi xuống."

"Lắc tay a...... Ta ngẫm lại."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở phòng nghỉ, lòng bàn tay nằm một cái tinh tế tinh xảo dây xích, hắn đem đồ vật đặt ở trước mắt, lại khép lại lòng bàn tay, khe hở vài giây phảng phất thật sự ở dụng tâm hồi tưởng.

"Không có gặp qua."

"Không có sao......" Ngô lỗi chán nản thấp giọng.

"Cái nào xinh đẹp cô nương đưa, như vậy để bụng lại mua một cái là được." Hắn bộ hắn lời nói.

Ngô lỗi chỉ lo không cao hứng, cái gì đều nói, "Mới không phải, năm kia chúng ta cả nhà đi ra ngoài du lịch, ta mẹ mua cho ta, vẫn luôn mang vẫn luôn mang, mang ra thói quen, cũng có cảm tình."

Lưu hạo nhiên thưởng thức trong tay vật nhỏ, đáp lại nói: "Trách không được, cái này kiểu dáng, ngô, nhìn man bảo thủ."

Ngô lỗi sờ sờ cằm, cảm giác có chỗ nào không thích hợp.

"...... Lưu hạo nhiên!" Ngô lỗi phẫn nộ mà ra tiếng, "Có ý tứ sao ngươi, chơi ta hảo chơi sao, chính là ở ngươi nơi đó!"

Lưu hạo nhiên vô tình tư tàng. Đương hắn tắm rửa xong ra tới đối mặt chính là giường hỗn độn lại không có một bóng người phòng khi, hắn thậm chí là không nhịn được mà bật cười. Nửa giờ trước bọn họ mới làm xong một phát buổi sáng pháo, Ngô lỗi ghé vào trên giường không nói một lời nhắm mắt lại từ cao trào trung rút ra chính mình, xoay người ngồi dậy khi chăn từ ngực chảy xuống, đầy người dấu vết. Ngủ xong liền chạy, này thực Ngô lỗi. Lưu hạo nhiên xoa tóc ở mép giường ngồi xuống, phát hiện trên tủ đầu giường bị di lạc lắc tay.

"Thật là thu hoạch ngoài ý muốn." Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lòng mà cầm lấy đồ vật, ở trong tay vứt vứt.

"Có ý tứ, đặc biệt hảo chơi." Lưu hạo nhiên lời trong lời ngoài mang theo cười, không quên uy hiếp, "Ngươi đâu, hiện tại tốt nhất đối ta lễ phép một chút, nói điểm dễ nghe, bằng không, mụ mụ đưa bảo bảo lễ vật liền sẽ bị ta ném vào thùng rác, rốt cuộc tìm không trở lại."

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở ga sân bay bên cửa sổ, bên ngoài thời tiết rất tốt.

"Ngươi dám!" Ngô lỗi theo bản năng sặc thanh về sau lại phát giác không thể chọc giận Lưu hạo nhiên, lắp bắp mà nói: "Ngươi sẽ không, ngươi không phải loại người như vậy...... Đừng như vậy......" Hắn sẽ không cầu người, ấp úng hai câu về sau, thanh âm càng ngày càng thấp, cuối cùng im tiếng.

"Ta có cái gì không dám. Ta là ngươi chính miệng chứng thực ' không phải cái gì thứ tốt ', ta chính là cái loại này người." Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý ngữ khí ác liệt.

Ngô lỗi sẽ không cầu người, nhưng có một bộ chính mình xử sự phương pháp, hắn bình tĩnh lại, mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì?"

Quảng bá bắt đầu thông tri đăng ký.

"Trước kia muốn ngươi."

"Hiện tại không nghĩ?"

"Không nghĩ lại thương tâm."

Nhưng không phải không nghĩ muốn ngươi.

"Ngươi đề cái điều kiện đi, chỉ cần ta có thể làm được, là ta đáp tạ ngươi." Ngô lỗi bình tĩnh mà cùng Lưu hạo nhiên thương lượng.

"Ta ở sân bay, ta muốn đăng ký." Lưu hạo nhiên hướng đăng ký khẩu đi, chuẩn bị cắt đứt điện thoại.

Ngô lỗi vội vã truy vấn: "Ngươi hôm nay liền đi?"

"Là."

"Kia đem đồ vật gửi trở về hảo sao?"

"Không tốt." Lưu hạo nhiên lại bổ sung, "Quý trọng vật phẩm, không cần lại ném một lần."

"Ngươi chừng nào thì trở về?"

"Nửa tháng về sau đóng máy, ta trở về nghỉ phép."

Nửa tháng cũng không tính lâu, chỉ cần đồ vật không ném, hắn chờ đến khởi. Ngô lỗi lược thêm suy tư sau, "Hồi Bắc Kinh liên hệ ta."

"Là ngươi, liên hệ ta." Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong treo điện thoại, cảm thấy mỹ mãn.

Lưu hạo sau đó tới vẫn luôn hạ giọng nói chuyện, không tới gần căn bản nghe không được hắn đang nói cái gì. Buông di động sau, bên người người xem mặt đoán ý, "Ngươi tâm tình giống như không tồi."

"Phải không?" Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từng nghĩ đến chính mình biểu hiện đến như vậy rõ ràng, nhéo nhéo hai má, thuận tay cột kỹ đai an toàn. Cái hảo thảm, hắn tính toán cất cánh sau lại bổ vừa cảm giác.

Mà bên kia Ngô lỗi phảng phất từ biển sâu lâu tiềm rốt cuộc trồi lên, cắt đứt điện thoại ý nghĩa một lần nữa đạt được hô hấp quyền lợi. Nhéo di động hắn không biết là vui hay buồn mà thở phào một hơi.

Cũng may đồ vật không có thật sự đánh rơi, đây là duy nhất tin tức tốt, về sau sự về sau lại làm tính toán.

Ngô lỗi nâng lên tay, phát hiện không biết khi nào lòng bàn tay ra hãn.

Ngô lỗi hết lòng tin theo, Lưu hạo nhiên là hắn mệnh kiếp số.

Hai chu về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên đóng máy hồi kinh. Đoàn phim thời gian đợi đến lâu, đồ vật cũng nhiều, gửi vận chuyển hai chỉ đại hào cái rương, tùy thân còn có một con tiểu nhân. Lần này trở về có thể nghỉ ngơi thật lâu, hắn đem có được một cái dài dòng kỳ nghỉ. Dùng chính hắn nói nói, cái này kêu "Đã lâu nghỉ hè".

Từ năm trước bắt đầu, hắn đã ở cố tình giảm bớt tiếp diễn số lượng, điều chỉnh sinh hoạt trọng tâm, một bộ phận tinh lực phân cho phía sau màn, ngẫu nhiên cũng chú ý phía trước đầu tư. Đầu tư nhiều là bằng hữu lôi kéo nhập cổ, tiểu đánh tiểu nháo ném điểm tiền đi vào. Nhưng hắn ánh mắt hảo, thật đánh thật tránh không ít, có người trời sinh có cái này vận khí, vô tâm cắm liễu liễu lên xanh. Hắn xem đến minh bạch, theo tuổi tăng trưởng, chính mình nên đến chuyển biến cùng củng cố giai đoạn.

Nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên chủ động đánh cấp Ngô lỗi. Chờ hắn liên hệ chính mình không biết muốn tới bao giờ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở có chính mình một phần cổ Whiskey quán bar đám người tới, thời gian làm việc buổi tối, khách nhân không nhiều lắm. Trên lầu ghế dài hai bàn, quầy bar phía trước có hai cái nữ hài, các uống lên một ly. Nhận ra hắn ngược lại sợ quấy rầy hắn, trước khi đi mới lại đây nhỏ giọng nói nói mấy câu. Hiện tại chỉ còn hắn một cái.

Ngô lỗi nhận được điện thoại khi, mới từ bệnh viện ra tới, hắn lão sư đang ở nằm viện, hắn lâu lâu muốn đến xem.

"Ngươi đã trở lại."

"Ân, ở nơi nào?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

"Trên đường, mới vừa ở bệnh viện."

"Bị bệnh?"

"Không phải ta. Lận lão sư."

Lận luôn Ngô lỗi Bá Nhạc cùng dẫn đường người, làm hơn phân nửa đời nghệ thuật, lại ở đại học dạy học, danh vọng địa vị đều có, người lại hiền hoà, cũng không thấy nghệ thuật gia trên người xuất hiện phổ biến cổ quái tính tình. Ngô lỗi lận lão sư cũng từng là hắn lão sư, cơ duyên xảo hợp, hắn từ trước thượng quá một cái học kỳ lận lão sư khóa. Khi đó Ngô lỗi còn không có vào đại học. Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi nói giỡn, bọn họ cũng coi như dị giáo đồng môn sư huynh đệ, tiếng kêu sư ca nghe một chút, bị Ngô lỗi kiên quyết phủ nhận.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ tới.

"Lận lão sư tình huống thế nào?"

Ngô lỗi nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt đếm ngược đèn đỏ, "Bọn họ nói sẽ tốt."

"Bọn họ."

"Bác sĩ, hộ sĩ, sư mẫu."

"Lận lão sư chính mình đâu?"

"Hắn cái gì cũng không nói, cùng không sinh bệnh trước...... Ngươi gọi điện thoại liền vì hỏi cái này?" Ngô lỗi nói nói thay đổi đề tài.

"Đương nhiên không phải, không vội tới bắt đồ vật?" Ngô lỗi không muốn tiếp tục nói, Lưu hạo nhiên không hề hỏi.

"Địa chỉ phát ta."

Lúc sau Ngô lỗi thu được Lưu hạo nhiên phát tới địa chỉ, hắn biết nhà này cửa hàng có Lưu hạo nhiên phần tử. Từ trước vì tránh cho gặp phải, hắn một lần cũng không đi qua.

Hai mươi phút sau, Ngô lỗi mang theo bảy tháng đêm hè độ ấm đi vào tới.

Cửa tiếp đãi kêu hắn Ngô tiên sinh, lãnh hắn xuyên qua trường thả u ám khúc chiết hành lang tới quầy bar.

Lưu hạo nhiên bối ngồi, mới tới điều tửu sư đem một ly mới vừa điều tốt old fashion đặt ở trước mặt hắn, ly duyên gặp phải bên môi, còn chưa tới kịp nếm xảo, Ngô lỗi thanh âm ở sau người vang lên.

"Uống ít điểm nhi đi."

Hắn theo này một tiếng không biết thật giả quan tâm xoay người lại, "Lại gặp mặt."

"Đúng vậy." Ngô lỗi gật đầu, lôi ra Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh cao ghế cũng ngồi xuống.

"Uống điểm cái gì." Lưu hạo nhiên làm cái "Thỉnh" ánh mắt ý bảo. Quầy bar ăn mặc chính thức bartender chờ tân đến khách nhân điểm đơn.

Ngô lỗi ngón tay ở trơn bóng màu đen mặt bàn thượng điểm điểm, hỏi: "Cái gì đều được?"

Bartender khiêm tốn: "Nếu là ta sẽ không làm, ngài có thể chỉ điểm một chút cách làm, ta tận lực thỏa mãn ngài khẩu vị."

So sánh với dưới Lưu hạo nhiên không sao cả đến nhiều, lo chính mình bưng cái ly uống lên.

"Vậy Ramos Gin Fizz hảo."

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, điều tửu sư nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại động tác chuyển qua non nửa cái thân mình nhìn về phía Ngô lỗi, mà Ngô lỗi bưng lên trong tầm tay nước đá nhấp một ngụm, khen nói: "Cái ly thật xinh đẹp."

"Ngươi học hư, Ngô lỗi." Lưu hạo nhiên đánh giá, "Ngươi biết cái này rượu phải làm đến chính thống đến thuần tay cầm suốt 12 phút đi."

Ramos Gin Fizz lấy không thể phục chế đám mây dầy đặc tơ lụa vị nổi danh, nhưng càng lấy mỗi cái điều tửu sư đối nó cừu hận mà "Hưởng dự thế giới".

"Biết." Ngô lỗi vẻ mặt "Đúng là bởi vì ta biết cho nên ta mới điểm" biểu tình.

"Lão bản......" Điều tửu sư không xác định mà trưng cầu Lưu hạo nhiên ý kiến. Loại này quá mức tốn thời gian háo lực rượu, có quán bar bởi vì lưu lượng khách đại nguyên nhân sẽ cự tuyệt làm, cũng có sẽ cung cấp shake6 phút phiên bản.

"Khó xử liền tính, cho ta một ly giống nhau old fashion." Ngô lỗi nói đến chẳng hề để ý, biểu tình lại là đắc ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, "Cho hắn làm, một phút đồng hồ không ít, cần thiết làm vị tiên sinh này vừa lòng."

Thấy bartender thật sự chuẩn bị đi lên, Ngô lỗi ra tiếng khuyên can, "Đừng đừng, ta không phải thật sự muốn uống, ta lái xe, không uống rượu."

Lưỡng nan là lúc, vừa lúc trên lầu lại có đơn tử xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên ý bảo điều tửu sư đi ra rượu, không cần phải xen vào bọn họ.

"Liền lăn lộn." Lưu hạo nhiên dùng chính mình Whiskey ly chạm chạm Ngô lỗi trang nước đá cái ly, uống đi vào phía trước vẫn là bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu cười cười.

Tổ tông, sống cái loại này.

Ngô lỗi nghĩ đến chính sự nhi, mở ra lòng bàn tay, duỗi đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, "Lắc tay."

Lưu hạo nhiên chụp được Ngô lỗi bàn tay, "Không mang, ở nhà."

Sau đó hắn mắt thấy Ngô lỗi trên mặt ý cười chậm rãi rút đi, biến thành hắn sau lại quán có một loại sắc mặt, lạnh nhạt. Lạnh nhạt nhưng không phẫn nộ, một chút ít tức giận đều không có, có thể xưng được với là ôn nhu lạnh nhạt.

"Loại trò chơi này có thể ngừng. Ta nói rồi, ngươi có thể đề điều kiện, chỉ cần ta có thể thỏa mãn. Nhưng là không cần lại chơi ta, không hảo chơi."

"Ta không có gì điều kiện muốn đề, ngươi có ta đều có."

"Không có sao?" Ngô lỗi chân dài một mại từ cao ghế trên dưới tới, tạp tiến quầy bar cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian khe hở, bọn họ dựa đến cực gần, lỏa lồ bên ngoài làn da có một bộ phận tương dán.

"Không có? Ngươi cùng ta trang cái gì. Ngươi tồn cái gì tâm tư, đơn giản là lại cùng ngươi trở về, ngủ hai lần, cho ngươi thao, làm ngươi tận hứng." Ngô lỗi ngón tay tiêm xẹt qua Lưu hạo nhiên cằm cùng sườn mặt, nói chuyện thời điểm thanh âm phóng thấp, gần như thì thầm.

Từ nơi xa xem, nên là một đôi bạn lữ nhĩ tấn tư ma, triền miên lâm li.

"Một cái năm vạn đồng tiền lắc tay, hai lần, đây là ngươi cấp chính mình khai giới? Vật mỹ, giới liêm. Ta trước kia ngủ quá ngươi bao nhiêu lần nếu không một khối tính tính?"

Ngô lỗi thay đổi mặt, biểu tình kiệt lực ức chế thịnh nộ, bắt được Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo lại chậm rãi buông ra, bình ổn chính mình đồng thời vuốt phẳng Lưu hạo nhiên trước ngực nếp uốn.

"Đồ vật ta từ bỏ, ngươi tùy ý xử trí. Cũng không cần ý đồ chọc giận ta, vô dụng."

"Như vậy cũng không tức giận?"

"Ta nhường ngươi."

Ngô lỗi đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên hướng ra phía ngoài đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người, hướng về phía Ngô lỗi bóng dáng hỏi:

"Thật từ bỏ?"

"Từ bỏ!" Ngô lỗi không có quay đầu lại, trả lời đến nói năng có khí phách.

"Mụ mụ lễ vật."

"Từ bỏ."

"Ta đâu? Cũng không cần?"

Ngô lỗi dừng lại vội vàng bước chân, do dự giãy giụa vài giây, hắn xoay người, "Đừng nói loại này lời nói." Trong mắt có tàng không được một chút khổ sở.

"Vì cái gì không. Ta đã sớm muốn hỏi, ba năm trước đây liền muốn hỏi."

Lưu hạo nhiên hầu kết trên dưới lăn lộn.

Ngô lỗi đứng ở tại chỗ không nhúc nhích, "Ta không nghĩ đáp."

"Tùy ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên lại quay lại thân.

Bọn họ lại biến thành tới mốt đương thời, Ngô lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên bóng dáng.

Ngô lỗi tưởng, bọn họ rốt cuộc là như thế nào biến thành cái dạng này.

Rượu hành lang thật dài quầy bar mặt bàn lạnh lẽo, màu đen đá cẩm thạch thượng rải rác vô tự hoa văn, Lưu hạo nhiên đem tay đặt ở mặt trên, nhìn chăm chú mu bàn tay màu xanh lá mạch máu, một loại khó có thể khắc chế quen thuộc đau đớn lấy lưng vì khởi điểm ở hắn máu khắp nơi chảy xuôi.

Điều tửu sư làm xong khác đơn, lại đây đứng ở trước mặt hắn dò hỏi.

"Tiếp tục, giống nhau."

Được đến đáp án điều tửu sư không có động, trước nhìn về phía hắn phía sau.

So thanh âm sớm hơn truyền đến chính là Ngô lỗi trên người mang theo chua xót thanh quả quýt da hương khí, theo sau là một tiếng "Không cần làm".

Cánh tay nắm ở Ngô lỗi trong tay, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thế từ đi ghế xuống dưới. Trước mắt 24 tuổi Ngô lỗi cùng hắn mới gặp khi 20 tuổi Ngô lỗi trọng điệp ở bên nhau, hắn lại lần nữa sinh ra muốn ôm hắn ý niệm.

Ngô lỗi không nói chuyện nữa, lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên hướng ra phía ngoài đi. Lưu hạo nhiên từ quần túi tiền móc ra chìa khóa xe thuận tay vứt cho từ trên lầu xuống dưới phục vụ sinh, "Kết thúc tìm người đem ta xe khai trở về." Nói còn chưa dứt lời, âm cuối cùng người đồng loạt biến mất ở nơi tối tăm.

Ngô lỗi được Lưu hạo nhiên tân gia địa chỉ, đêm khuya tĩnh lặng một đường bay nhanh. Trong xe ai cũng không mở miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu dựa vào bên cửa sổ, nhắm mắt lại, nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh bộ dáng. Thẳng đến cổng lớn, ngoại lai xe không thể tùy tiện vào đi, Lưu hạo nhiên giáng xuống cửa sổ lộ mặt mới cho đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt sờ lên năng năng, "Ngươi không có khả năng chỉ uống lên một ly, bộ dáng này." Khí lạnh khai đến quá mức đủ trong xe, Ngô lỗi lưu luyến với lại mềm lại nhiệt xúc cảm, nhiều sờ soạng một phen.

Lưu hạo nhiên ừ một tiếng, cởi bỏ đai an toàn, từ bên kia đẩy cửa xuống xe.

Thang máy từ 7 dưới lầu tới, chờ đợi ngắn ngủi khoảng cách, nói không cần đỡ Lưu hạo nhiên dựa ở Ngô lỗi trên người, dỡ xuống toàn thân lực lượng.

Ngô lỗi giật giật bả vai, "Ngươi cũng không sợ làm người thấy."

"Không sợ." Lưu hạo nhiên đáp.

Thang máy tứ phía đỉnh đầu đều là gương, ánh đèn phát ra mất tự nhiên bạch. Lưu hạo nhiên nương cảm giác say môi như có như không mà chạm vào Ngô lỗi vành tai, nhĩ sau. Chóp mũi là dựa vào gần lúc sau càng thêm rõ ràng quất điều nước hoa hơi thở, uất thiếp Ngô lỗi nhiệt độ cơ thể, hỗn hợp lúc sau tản mát ra hắn độc hữu hương vị.

"Không thể nhịn một chút, lập tức tới rồi." Ngô lỗi bị khiêu khích đến khó chịu, vô dụng lực, khuỷu tay chạm vào Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Ngươi có thể nhẫn được?"

"Ta có thể." Ngô lỗi đáp.

Cửa thang máy mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên đi trước đi ra ngoài, hắn mở cửa làm tân gia đệ nhất vị khách nhân tiên tiến. Đóng cửa lại một cái chớp mắt, Ngô lỗi bị ôm lấy.

Bọn họ đứng ở không bật đèn trong bóng tối.

"Ngươi có thể, ngươi quá sẽ nhẫn, nhiều lợi hại...... Nhưng ta làm không được."

Ngô lỗi theo da thịt xúc cảm, đệ nhất hạ hôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, hơi mỏng một tầng da thịt hạ, là động mạch tiết tấu. Hắn bị đẩy sau vài bước, eo để ở sau người tủ đứng bên cạnh, không thể động đậy. Giãy giụa hai hạ, làm thỏa mãn Lưu hạo nhiên ý. Lưu hạo nhiên tay bồi hồi ở Ngô lỗi sườn eo, hướng về phía trước vuốt ve, xuống phía dưới thử. Động tác không tính thô bạo, mang theo kiên nhẫn, dùng lòng bàn tay vuốt ve, khi trọng khi nhẹ. Sờ soạng cởi bỏ Ngô lỗi quần khấu, thăm đi vào, cách cuối cùng một tầng vải dệt xoa nắn. Ngô lỗi làm sờ đến chịu không nổi, phát ra hai ba thanh tiểu động vật dường như hừ nhẹ, câu lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ tay cầm thành gắt gao quyền lại buông ra.

"Chớ có sờ, phải làm nhanh lên......" Ngô lỗi nghiêng đầu né tránh lại muốn áp đi lên hôn, nương thở dốc cơ hội cấp hống hống muốn vào chủ đề. Tình dục tới cấp tốc, tiêu ma hắn sở hữu kiên nhẫn.

Lưu hạo nhiên uống xong rượu sức lực đại thật sự, lười biếng mà nói "Hảo a" đem người xốc qua đi đưa lưng về phía chính mình, ngăn tủ thượng gốm sứ vật trang trí thiếu chút nữa bị đánh rớt trên mặt đất, hông đỉnh Ngô lỗi, làm bộ muốn bái hắn quần. Ngô lỗi về phía sau bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên làm chuyện xấu tay, "Ngươi điên rồi muốn ở chỗ này, có phải hay không đồ vật a ngươi."

"Lá gan, liền như vậy một chút đại." Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô lỗi trước mắt so một cm chiều dài, đôi mắt thích ứng chỗ tối ánh sáng, Ngô lỗi thấy. Lưu hạo nhiên chôn ở Ngô lỗi sau cổ cười, cảm nhận được Lưu hạo nhiên ngực truyền đến hắn phía sau lưng chấn động, Ngô lỗi bất mãn mà giãy giụa, lần này rốt cuộc tránh thoát.

Đợi không được lên lầu, không kịp lên giường, gập ghềnh vài bước, hai người lăn thượng sô pha. Giống hơn mười tuổi nam hài, lỗ mãng lại nóng nảy, huyết là nóng bỏng, nhắm thẳng thượng hướng.

So với lần trước, Ngô lỗi là hoàn hoàn toàn toàn thanh tỉnh, hắn vô pháp đem như vậy lỗ mãng trắng ra tình dục cho là do bất luận cái gì ngoại vật, không phải ánh đèn ái muội, không phải khí vị thôi tình, không phải cồn quấy phá, toàn bộ không phải. Hắn tham luyến có quan hệ Lưu hạo nhiên hết thảy, chước người độ ấm, vuốt ve, thanh âm, mặt mày, còn có giờ phút này, Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay tiến vào thân thể hắn.

Ngô lỗi ghé vào sô pha chỗ tựa lưng thượng, sụp eo, áo thun vạt áo thượng liêu, bại lộ ra hoàn chỉnh vòng eo, lại mỏng lại nhận. Dưới nách đến xương hông, chảy xuôi ra mê người độ cung, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm độ cung nhất tế gầy chỗ, đỉnh đi vào.

Ngô lỗi hai chân ở run lên, mỗi lần hắn cảm thấy chính mình mau đến quỳ không được tưởng ngã xuống đi khi, đều sẽ bị một lần nữa vớt trở về, bị đi vào càng sâu càng hoàn toàn, đành phải cắn cánh tay nhão nhão dính dính mà nức nở.

Lưu hạo nhiên phúc ở Ngô lỗi trên lưng, từ bả vai gặm đến vành tai, "Chuyển qua tới." Ngô lỗi quay đầu tới cùng hắn hôn môi, đầu lưỡi bị cắn lúc sau cấp tốc lùi về, phát ra không vui giọng mũi, trằn trọc vài lần lại nhịn không được đi câu Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên vuốt Ngô lỗi hạ bụng, một bên cho hắn loát một bên thao hắn. Ngô lỗi ra rất nhiều hãn, trên người ướt hoạt, hậu huyệt cũng ướt hoạt, lại khẩn lại nhiệt một trận một trận co rút lại, kẹp đến Lưu hạo nhiên sảng hôn đầu, không màng tất cả mà hướng đường đi chỗ sâu nhất đâm.

Thẳng đến Ngô lỗi bối banh thành một trương cung, hô hấp trở nên phá lệ dồn dập, quay đầu lại xem Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Tưởng?"

Ngô lỗi cắn môi gật đầu, "Ân......"

"Bắn đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra tay, Ngô lỗi lập tức bụng nhỏ run rẩy bắn, ghé vào khuỷu tay thô suyễn, thân thể phập phồng. Ngay sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên cũng rút ra, hái được bộ nhi, đánh hai thanh, bắn ở Ngô lỗi hạ hãm eo mông chỗ, thật dài thở dài.

Ngô lỗi nghiêng lệch nằm xuống đi, từ cao trào trung thong thả bứt ra. Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở đất bạc màu thảm thượng, lưng dựa sô pha, gối Ngô lỗi đáp ở bên cạnh cánh tay.

Nghỉ ngơi một lát, Ngô lỗi từ trên sô pha ngồi dậy, trượt xuống dưới cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau ngồi dưới đất, vai cũng đầu vai dựa vào đầu. Bọn họ đã thật lâu thật lâu không giống như vậy ngồi ở cùng nhau.

Lần thứ hai là Ngô lỗi chính mình trêu chọc tới. Phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn đem bàn tay phúc ở Lưu hạo nhiên mu bàn tay, lòng bàn tay chậm rãi vuốt ve, mãi cho đến lòng bàn tay.

Hắn cùng hắn nhật tử qua đêm nay không biết có hay không đêm mai, đơn giản ném vô dụng rụt rè, không cần cũng thế.

Mặt sau còn mềm, cao trào quá một lần sau thập phần mẫn cảm, Ngô lỗi rộng mở đùi quấn lên Lưu hạo nhiên eo, nơi riêng tư tương ma.

Áo mưa hộp rớt ở cách đó không xa, Ngô lỗi thăm bắt được về sau, vốn định lấy một quả ra tới, lại nhân tay run làm bên trong đồ vật tất cả rớt ra tới, hắn nhặt ra trong đó một con xé mở đóng gói. Lưu hạo nhiên đỡ Ngô lỗi thủ đoạn hỗ trợ mang hảo.

Chính diện tiến vào chỗ tốt là xem tới được đối phương mê loạn mặt cùng với phương tiện tiếp rất nhiều liên tục không ngừng hôn.

Vài lần triển quá mẫn cảm điểm về sau, Ngô lỗi dễ dàng đỏ khóe mắt, hốc mắt thủy lượng, phảng phất giây tiếp theo liền sẽ rơi lệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay đặt ở Ngô lỗi mặt sườn, mặt trong ngón tay cái đè ở Ngô lỗi khóe môi.

"Mỗi lần đều như vậy ủy khuất, ta như thế nào ngươi."

"...... Không thể sao?" Ngô lỗi gian nan nói ra hoàn chỉnh câu.

"Là chính ngươi chiêu thao." Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo Ngô lỗi tay sờ bọn họ giao hợp chỗ một mảnh hỗn độn, huyệt khẩu tựa hồ sưng đi lên.

Đã làm một lần sau, lần thứ hai muốn kéo dài đến nhiều. Ngô lỗi không nhớ rõ chính mình sau lại nói chút cái gì phóng đãng lời nói thô tục, thân thể bị khai thác đến loại nào cực hạn, dù sao bọn họ mỗi lần tổng phải làm đến hàm đùa đầm đìa, lẫn nhau ép khô không hề giữ lại mới có thể thu tay lại dừng lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên ban ngày vội một ngày, tính sự qua đi ủ rũ cảm giác say đồng loạt vọt tới, đem Ngô lỗi mang lên lâu lúc sau, chính mình đi giặt sạch cái ba năm phút mau tắm, nằm lên giường cơ hồ là nửa cái thân mình đi vào giấc mộng, nhẹ giọng làm Ngô lỗi tự tiện.

Ngô lỗi cầm kiện Lưu hạo nhiên quần áo, dùng khác phòng tắm tắm rồi. Sát tóc công phu, ở Lưu hạo nhiên tân gia trên dưới đi dạo. Thang lầu đi lên hành lang treo một ít khung ảnh lồng kính, biên giác có một bức rất nhỏ, hình ảnh thực ám. Lòng hiếu kỳ thúc đẩy Ngô lỗi sờ đến đèn tường chốt mở, mở ra đèn, lần này thấy rõ.

Còn không bằng thấy không rõ.

Khung ảnh lồng kính nho nhỏ là bởi vì ảnh chụp bản thân nho nhỏ một trương, di động ảnh chụp đóng dấu ra tới ảnh chụp không nhiều lắm, lớn ngược lại sai lệch.

Ngô lỗi thấy được chính mình bóng dáng.

Năm đó bệnh nặng mới khỏi, bị Lưu hạo nhiên trộm từ bệnh viện mang ra tới, bọn họ ở trên núi cùng nhau xem qua cảnh đêm, quan sát quá sinh hoạt thành thị. Hắn vội vàng lưu ảnh bóng đêm, chưa từng nghĩ đến chính mình thành họa người trong.

Cách pha lê, Ngô lỗi thượng thủ sờ sờ kia bức ảnh. Trên ảnh chụp chính mình thân ảnh cùng ngọn đèn dầu bóng đêm cơ hồ hòa hợp nhất thể, người khác muốn phi thường cẩn thận mới có thể nhìn ra trên ảnh chụp nguyên bản có người, càng đừng nói phân biệt bóng dáng thuộc sở hữu. Chỉ sợ trên đời này chỉ có bọn họ hai cái mới có thể liếc mắt một cái nhận ra.

Ngày nọ tháng nọ năm nọ mỗ đêm, ta cùng với mỗ mỗ, xác xác thật thật từng cùng nhau vượt qua tốt nhất thời gian.

Ngô lỗi ngồi dậy, một lần nữa đóng lại đèn, tay chân nhẹ nhàng trở lại phòng ngủ chính. Sau đó hắn phát hiện chính mình cố tình phóng nhẹ đều là dư thừa. Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ thật sự trầm, hô hấp vững vàng, trong phòng một người khác ra vào đóng cửa lên giường, hắn không hề phản ứng.

Ngô lỗi nửa dựa vào trên giường, nghiêng người đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên, chậm rãi sờ tóc của hắn.

Cuối cùng ngừng thở, cúi người ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên môi trộm một hôn.

Hắn chưa bao giờ như thế thật cẩn thận quá, một lần cũng không có.

Chapter 17

Chapter Text

17.

Buổi sáng tỉnh lại, bên cạnh không người.

Ngô lỗi hơi mang kinh ngạc, chính mình ở xa lạ trên giường cư nhiên ngủ đến như vậy trầm. Hắn sau lại vẫn luôn giấc ngủ giống nhau, thậm chí là không tốt.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong phòng bếp nấu cà phê, nùng thuần hương khí phiêu được đến chỗ đều là.

Nghe được tiếng bước chân hắn không có quay đầu lại nói: "Lập tức muốn đi ra ngoài, không có thời gian làm bữa sáng." Nói quan hỏa bưng lên cà phê hồ, cái ly có đã nhiệt tốt sữa bò, xông vào cùng nhau, đưa cho Ngô lỗi một ly.

Tới đúng là thời điểm, Ngô lỗi tiếp nhận tới, ách giọng nói nói thanh cảm ơn.

Hai người đứng ở trong phòng bếp đối với ngoài cửa sổ trời nắng uống cà phê, không ai nói chuyện.

Lưu hạo nhiên trước mở miệng, "Nhìn đến trên tủ đầu giường cái túi nhỏ sao, đồ vật liền ở bên trong."

"Đồ vật, cái gì......" Nói xuất khẩu Ngô lỗi mới phản ứng lại đây là chính mình lắc tay, lập tức sửa miệng, "Thấy được."

Hắn là thật sẽ không nói dối, bị Lưu hạo nhiên lấy cùng loại "Tấm tắc" ánh mắt nhìn hai mắt, buông cái ly quay đầu đi ra phòng bếp, cộp cộp cộp lên lầu.

Trên tủ đầu giường xác có một con dùng để trang trang sức màu đen nhung tơ túi tiền, nho nhỏ. Ngô lỗi kéo ra dây thừng, đảo ra bên trong đồ vật, nhìn đến lắc tay hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì nằm ở chính mình trong lòng bàn tay, thực sự nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn biệt biệt nữu nữu mà cấp chính mình mang, thử vài lần, thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào.

"Muốn hỗ trợ sao?"

"Muốn."

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận lắc tay, Ngô lỗi thủ đoạn treo ở không trung chờ hắn, đôi mắt nhìn hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên cong lưng, đem tinh tế lắc tay một lần nữa mang hồi Ngô lỗi thủ đoạn, chuẩn xác không có lầm mà khấu hảo, không có lập tức buông ra, nhéo nửa là dặn dò nửa là trêu chọc: "Mang hảo, ngàn vạn không cần lại ném."

Ngô lỗi rút về tay, căm giận nói: "Tuyệt đối sẽ không."

Cùng nhau ra cửa đến bãi đỗ xe, Lưu hạo nhiên xe đã đưa về tới, liền ngừng ở Ngô lỗi bên cạnh.

Ngô lỗi liền cúi chào cũng lười đến nói, sải bước đi qua đi kéo ra cửa xe ngồi xuống, phát động xe nghĩ chạy nhanh đi. Phàm là vãn một bước, nói không chừng lại sẽ đưa tới cái gì tai bay vạ gió.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm Ngô lỗi bóng dáng, nhìn hắn lên xe, chậm rì rì dịch bước qua đi, gõ gõ Ngô lỗi cửa sổ xe.

Ngô lỗi giáng xuống cửa sổ xe thời điểm, không tình nguyện biểu tình quá mức rõ ràng, chọc cười Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Lại làm gì?"

"Có một việc, ngươi có thể suy xét một chút."

Đối mặt Ngô lỗi nghi hoặc dò hỏi biểu tình, Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi nói: "Nếu ngươi nguyện ý, chúng ta có thể trở lại trước kia cái loại này quan hệ."

Ngô lỗi biểu tình không thể nói tới là nghe được buồn cười đồ vật vẫn là tự giễu, có lẽ cùng có đủ cả.

"Trước kia cái gì quan hệ, cả đời không qua lại với nhau cái loại này?"

"Ngươi biết ta không phải ý tứ này."

"Là như thế này," Ngô lỗi cánh tay đáp ở cửa sổ xe thượng, thân thể cũng dựa lại đây, hắn thay đổi một bức cực kỳ nghiêm túc gương mặt hướng về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, "Lưu hạo nhiên, ta kiến nghị ngươi bớt thời giờ đi quải cái hào nhìn xem đầu óc. Sớm phát hiện sớm trị liệu."

Ngay sau đó một chân chân ga xe khai đi ra ngoài.

Lưu hạo nhiên không sao cả mà nhướng nhướng chân mày cũng lên xe. Ngô lỗi đáp án cùng hắn mong muốn không sai biệt lắm, làm hắn đi xem đầu óc điểm này nhưng thật ra không nghĩ tới.

Bãi đỗ xe rất lớn, khai ra đi muốn trong chốc lát, Ngô lỗi không quen thuộc lộ tuyến, tốc độ không mau. Hai xe một trước một sau.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay ở tay lái thượng vô quy luật gõ, như suy tư gì, giống như nghĩ tới cái gì, lại phủ định chính mình.

Mắt thấy lại một cái hữu quải muốn khai ra đi, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc hạ quyết tâm.

Một cái thuyết vô thần giả trước tiên ở ngực cắt chữ thập, lại lấy kiên quyết thái độ, nhẹ nhàng, nhẹ nhàng, nhẹ nhàng đuổi theo Ngô lỗi đuôi.

Ngô lỗi không có lập tức xuống xe, cái này làm cho Lưu hạo nhiên càng hoảng, này mã sự hắn cũng là đầu một hồi làm.

Hắn bất động, ta cũng bất động. Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong xe như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than, lại thấy chết không sờn, trước mắt Ngô lỗi xe hắn thấy thế nào như thế nào có một loại phẫn nộ ngọn lửa ở hướng ra phía ngoài mạo.

Kỳ thật chỉ có hơn một phút, nhưng giống như qua một thế kỷ.

Ngô lỗi đẩy ra cửa xe, quăng ngã lên xe môn, cũng không thèm nhìn tới xe tình huống, chụp một phen Lưu hạo nhiên động cơ cái, "Ngươi cho ta xuống dưới!"

Lưu hạo nhiên đánh giá đi xuống tám phần là muốn bị đánh, trước kiểm tra cửa xe là khóa kỹ, mới rơi xuống cửa sổ, "Tiếp cái điện thoại, phân thần, ngượng ngùng ngượng ngùng."

Ngô lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên cười tủm tỉm bộ dáng hỏa khí lại mạo một trượng, "Ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ tin, ngươi Lưu hạo nhiên trong miệng nói ra nói, liền dấu chấm câu cũng không thể tin."

"Thật là thật sự." Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình khẩn thiết.

Ngô lỗi không nghĩ vô nghĩa, "Ngươi xuống dưới, ta cùng ngươi trước kia có thể thượng giải trí tin tức, hôm nay cũng có thể thượng xã hội tin tức, ta nhẫn ngươi thật lâu."

Lưu hạo nhiên trấn an hắn, "Không tức giận, không tức giận, khí hư thân thể không đáng, giao thông ngoài ý muốn mỗi ngày đều ở phát sinh."

Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc banh không được, "Ta tháng trước mới đề xe mới, ngươi rốt cuộc người nào, khắc ta có phải hay không......" Nói mặc kệ tối hôm qua sương sớm nhân duyên muốn đi túm Lưu hạo nhiên.

Quần trong túi di động vang lên một lần, Ngô lỗi không lý, lúc này vang lên lần thứ hai.

"Điện thoại điện thoại điện thoại." Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng nhắc nhở.

Lo lắng bỏ qua chính sự Ngô lỗi vẻ mặt khó chịu buông ra Lưu hạo nhiên, đến bên cạnh tiếp khởi điện thoại.

"...... Là gặp được điểm sự...... Hảo, hảo, ta thực mau tới đây......" Ngô lỗi một bên nghe điện thoại một bên trừng Lưu hạo nhiên, ngoài miệng đáp ứng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe cách đó không xa nói chuyện với nhau, xuống xe.

Treo điện thoại Ngô lỗi, di động dùng sức niết ở trong tay, mắt nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt tay ngắt lời túi Lưu hạo nhiên. Hắn lại không thể thật đem người tấu một đốn, pháp trị xã hội.

Lưu hạo nhiên kiểm tra rồi một chút, đuôi xe cọ mưa lác đác sơn, vấn đề không lớn, trong lòng tán thưởng chính mình tay nghề. Xoay người cùng Ngô lỗi đề nghị, "Ngươi có việc trước vội, khai ta xe đi, cái này vấn đề nhỏ, ta giúp ngươi đưa đi 4S cửa hàng tu."

Tiếp điện thoại về sau, Ngô lỗi hỏa khí xuống dưới không ít, tức giận mà giảng: "Tính, có bảo hiểm không cần ngươi." Quay đầu phải đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem người kéo trở về, "Ta làm cho ta tu không phải hẳn là sao, đi nói sự tình khai chiếc phá xe nhiều khó coi, ngươi liền như vậy đi không được." Tiếp theo không khỏi phân trần mạnh mẽ thay đổi xe.

Ngô lỗi khí thế biến mất về sau, từ vừa mới nổi trận lôi đình biến thành rầu rĩ không vui, phiết miệng làm Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy lên xe.

Hắn cột kỹ đai an toàn, mới mở miệng nói chuyện, "Ngươi có phải hay không cố ý không quan trọng, nhưng có một chút, không cần đối ta có bất luận cái gì trông cậy vào."

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở bên cạnh xe gật đầu nói tốt, theo sau lần thứ hai nhìn theo Ngô lỗi từ hắn bên người tuyệt trần mà đi.

Vội xong buổi sáng sự, giữa trưa nhận được trần tây điện thoại. Tiểu trần tổng sau lại không cho gọi người tinh, kháng nghị vài lần, Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng sửa lại khẩu.

"Buổi tối có cục, chính sự nhi."

Nếu truyền thuyết người trong nước chính sự nhi một nửa đến ở trên bàn cơm nói hảo, kia bọn họ trong giới sự chiếm so khả năng cao tới 90%.

Ăn cơm trước lại uống rượu, nói thành nói không thành, quan hệ muốn xử lý hảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ở tân hạng mục đầu tiền, một ngụm đáp ứng rồi.

Tối hôm qua mới vừa cùng Ngô lỗi trở về xuân, Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại bức thiết yêu cầu một cái đối tượng làm hắn biểu đạt một chút, vì thế chủ động ước người, "Ngươi hiện tại ở đâu, giữa trưa cùng nhau ăn cơm?"

Trần tây cân nhắc một chút, quải điện thoại về sau cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đã phát gia món ăn Hồ Nam tiệm ăn địa chỉ. Hắn ly ăn cơm địa phương gần, tới rồi trước phủng thực đơn gọi món ăn. Trong tiệm cấm yên, điểm xong đồ ăn về sau đứng ở cửa tiệm biên hút thuốc biên chờ Lưu hạo nhiên. Mặt tiền cửa hàng địa chỉ so thiên, trang hoàng đến lưu thương khúc thủy.

Lưu hạo nhiên đánh xe tới, từ trên xe xuống dưới trước hướng trần tây vẫy vẫy tay, vui vẻ mà lộ ra chính mình răng nanh.

Nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên từng bước đến gần, trần tây sờ sờ bản thân cái ót, trong miệng còn ngậm nửa điếu thuốc, "Tôn tử, ngươi gần nhất có phải hay không có tình huống, đi đường đều mẹ nó mang theo tao."

"Có sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên cũng sờ sờ đầu, "Như vậy rõ ràng."

"Thật là có!"

Hai người hội hợp cùng nhau hướng trong tiệm đi. Lưu hạo nhiên nghe trần tây chèn ép chính mình cũng không giận, bởi vì hắn nói tất cả đều đối. Lưu hạo nhiên cây khô gặp mùa xuân quá mức rõ ràng.

Ngồi xuống về sau, trần tây tiếp đón có thể thượng đồ ăn, thuận tay cấp Lưu hạo nhiên châm trà.

"Tối hôm qua ở trong tiệm, ngươi với ai cãi nhau?"

Rượu hành lang mặt khác hai cái lão bản, trần tây là thứ nhất. Nói đến mấy năm nay Lưu hạo nhiên cùng trần tây cùng nhau làm không ít sinh ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp khẩu trà, "Có người cho ngươi mật báo, ngươi như thế nào không hỏi toàn."

"Công nhân tố chất hảo, chỉ đề ra một miệng, ta đương lão bản không thể khó xử, dư lại liền chính mình tới hỏi."

"Không ai, một cái lão bằng hữu, cũng không cãi nhau."

Trần tây hừ một tiếng, "Là, nghĩ đến sao, cãi nhau như thế nào cuối cùng đi theo nhân gia cùng nhau đi rồi."

Nhắc tới đến cái này, Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình cũng banh không được, cười cười.

Lúc này đi lên đạo thứ nhất vĩnh châu huyết vịt, hai người động chiếc đũa.

"Nói tới nói lui, khá tốt, ngươi cũng quá dài thời gian bên người không ai, lão như vậy đơn một ngày độc lai độc vãng, tuổi lớn cũng đãi không được đi." Trần tây nói cấp chính mình tục trà.

Lưu hạo nhiên phản bác nửa câu "Ta tuổi mới không lớn......" Bị trần tây điện thoại đánh gãy.

Làm một cái "Đình chỉ" thủ thế, trần tây tiếp khởi điện thoại.

"Uy, lỗi a, làm sao vậy?"

Ngô lỗi gọi điện thoại tới hỏi trần tây lần trước hắn đề qua một hồi suối nước nóng sơn trang cụ thể địa chỉ. Trần tây nhớ rõ ràng, blah blah báo lên còn phụ gia đề cử.

Nói xong chính sự trần tây hỏi: "Hôm nay nghe tới không rất cao hứng, có việc?"

Ngô lỗi bên kia nói gì đó Lưu hạo nhiên không nghe rõ, chỉ nghe thấy trần tây nói: "Ta thảo, người không có việc gì đi, cái nào ngốc bức đâm ngươi, đôi mắt gác chỗ nào trường......"

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu dùng bữa, nghe huynh đệ giọng Bắc Kinh kẹp Đông Bắc lời nói giáp mặt mắng chính mình hai phút không mang theo nghỉ.

Thu tuyến về sau, trần tây bất động chiếc đũa, nhìn xem ám đi xuống màn hình di động, nhìn xem đối diện Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên thở dài.

"Hảo hảo ăn cơm, than cái gì khí." Lưu hạo nhiên lễ thượng vãng lai thịnh chén canh đưa qua đi.

"Ngươi nói trước kia hảo hảo, tất cả mọi người đều là anh em cùng nhau chơi, nhiều náo nhiệt. Các ngươi cùng những người khác không giống nhau, cái gì không cầu ta, đại gia ăn cơm uống chút rượu chơi chơi game. Ở ta chính mình địa phương, ra kia việc phá sự, không ai trách ta, nhật tử làm theo quá, hai người các ngươi không lui tới, này đều chuyện gì nhi......"

Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn lại nghĩ tới chuyện quá khứ, trần tây cấp chính mình chế tạo một cái không học vấn không nghề nghiệp đầu trống trơn nhị đại hình tượng, kỳ thật trong lòng trang rất nhiều đồ vật. Hắn tiếp nhận lời nói tới, "Hai chúng ta sự, đơn giản một hai câu nói không rõ, ta cùng hắn một hai phải như vậy, cùng ngươi không quan hệ, đi qua, không đề cập tới."

Trần tây vẫn là thình lình xảy ra héo, nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ che trời bóng râm.

"Ta so ngươi lớn hơn hai tuổi, lại quá mấy tháng muốn quá hai mươi chín sinh nhật."

"Sang năm ta tưởng kết hôn, dù sao ba mươi tuổi phía trước đến đem kết hôn. Lão trần bạn gái đừng đổi quá cần mẫn, sống lâu mấy năm, khỏe mạnh, ta vãn mấy năm chủ sự tốt nhất."

Lời nói thức dậy đột nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời không biết từ chỗ nào tiếp khởi.

"Có kết hôn đối tượng sao ngươi, bụi hoa bay tới bay lui, cũng không gặp ngươi với ai nghiêm túc."

"Cha mẹ ta không có hảo hôn nhân, xuống dưới đồng lứa nhi ta cũng là cái dạng này," trần tây không quay đầu lại, "Nhưng kết hôn chuyện này, không mang theo nhân tình vị nói, cùng sinh ý không khác nhau, môn đăng hộ đối thời cơ chín mùi điều kiện nói thỏa, tưởng kết sẽ có."

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi một phen lười eo, "Ta đi, đời này đại khái suất sẽ không kết hôn, càng sẽ không có hài tử...... Nhưng ngươi yêu cầu bạn lang, kết lần thứ mấy anh em đều tùy thời có rảnh."

Cảm giác chính mình đem đề tài làm trầm trọng, trần tây ngượng ngùng lên, xem Lưu hạo nhiên ăn được, kêu mua đơn.

Mua xong đơn, hai người hướng trốn đi.

Bát quái chi vương phục hồi tinh thần lại, "Ngươi trong lòng khẳng định có người."

Ăn uống no đủ Lưu hạo nhiên đáp: "Có a, ngươi lớn như vậy, ngươi trong lòng không có?"

"Nghĩ đến đối phương hẳn là phi thường không thể khống, tượng sương mờ giống vũ lại giống phong, ngươi bắt không được nhân gia, thành không được đành phải tàng trong lòng."

Lại làm nói trúng rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên cười kéo ra cửa xe, không có theo nói tiếp.

"Cuối cùng hỏi một câu, cùng tối hôm qua người có quan hệ sao?"

"Câm miệng khai ngươi xe."

"Đó chính là có...... Chính bất chính?"

"Chính."

"Cay?"

"Cay."

"Dáng người."

"Hảo."

"Nhiều lời hai chữ có thể muốn mạng ngươi." Hỏi người tự giác mất mặt ngậm miệng.

Buổi tối bữa tiệc định ở một nhà truyền thống kiểu Trung Quốc nhà ăn, món ăn Quảng Đông chủ đánh, bám vào thượng nửa năm tân khai trương cao cấp năm sao khách sạn lầu ba, trang hoàng đến kim bích huy hoàng, lại khó được không có lạc khuôn sáo cũ, tinh xảo đến đúng mức.

Đến thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên khen một câu "Ngươi nhưng thật ra sẽ chọn địa phương."

Cùng người nào ăn cơm phải chọn địa phương nào, đầu tư phương tài đại khí thô, trừ bỏ hai người bọn họ còn lại đều là bốn mươi tuổi trở lên trung niên nam nhân, kiểu Pháp Nhật thức dễ dàng khí hậu không phục. Kiểu Trung Quốc xa hoa, bất luận hoàn cảnh vẫn là đồ ăn phẩm, đều chính vừa lúc.

"Ta không phải cả ngày chỉ biết ăn nhậu chơi bời xong đời phú nhị đại sao, ăn chơi trác táng liền am hiểu cái này."

Đủ thẳng thắn thành khẩn, là ta bằng hữu, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng.

Ban ngày tiểu trần đề ra một câu lão trần, buổi tối lão trần thật đúng là xuất hiện.

Trên bàn cho tới một nửa, không khí vừa lúc, ghế lô môn bị ăn mặc sườn xám phục vụ nhân viên đẩy ra. Trần tây đứng lên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đi theo đứng lên, kêu một tiếng thúc thúc. Nhiều liếc mắt một cái phía sau, trong lòng "Ta dựa" một câu.

Đại lão bản đi ra ngoài tự nhiên là tiền hô hậu ủng, giai nhân ở bên kéo cánh tay dán tại bên người càng là xuất hiện phổ biến, lão bản con trai độc nhất cũng không có gì phản ứng. Nhưng đối tượng là ai, có đôi khi rất quan trọng.

Lưu hạo nhiên buổi chiều tới phía trước thay đổi một thân tương đối chính thức quần áo, người sau khi đi, hắn ngồi xuống cởi bỏ nút tay áo không nhanh không chậm mà vãn khởi áo sơ mi tay áo, lộ ra cánh tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên mang lên mắt kính cầm lấy di động cấp Ngô lỗi phát tin tức.

"Biết trần tây hắn ba tân bạn gái là ai sao?"

Ngô lỗi ba bốn phút sau không nóng không lạnh trở về hai chữ, "Là ai".

"Ngươi tiền nhiệm."

Lần này hồi phục nhanh không ít, "Ta cái nào tiền nhiệm?"

Lưu hạo nhiên cân nhắc một chút đánh chữ, "Ta phía trước cái kia, ngươi đại học đồng học."

"Đã biết."

Lúc sau Ngô lỗi lại bổ một cái, "Còn có, ngươi không tính."

Lưu hạo nhiên không dùng bữa không uống rượu đối với di động cười, trần tây tò mò, lặng lẽ sờ sờ thăm dò lại đây, tính toán nhìn lén liếc mắt một cái, hắn thật sự là tò mò đến không được.

Liếc mắt một cái đến không được, không xem mặt khác chỉ là hình cái đầu, không phải lâu lâu liêu hai câu Ngô lỗi lại là ai.

"Này không phải Ngô lỗi? Hai người các ngươi lại lại lại?...... Vì cái gì không nói cho ta!"

Lưu hạo nhiên không che lại, di động dứt khoát nằm xoài trên trên bàn thừa nhận, "Không bao lâu, liền đầu tháng sự, cùng cái hoạt động thượng gặp."

Lưu hạo nhiên nói được bằng phẳng, trần tây một cái trăm phần trăm thẳng nam đối với nam nhân cùng nam nhân chi gian vi diệu tình cảm nắm chắc không tới, chỉ quan tâm bọn họ có phải hay không hòa hảo trở lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói xử lý thật sự đạm, "Có ôn chuyện, hàn huyên hai câu."

Cho tới trên giường đi là một khác mã sự.

Này có thể là trần tây hôm nay nghe được vui vẻ nhất tin tức, liên tục gật đầu, khó được không biết nói cái gì hảo, bưng lên cái ly chạm vào một chút Lưu hạo nhiên lo chính mình uống lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu nhìn uống một hơi cạn sạch bằng hữu, ở mọi người "Tiểu trần tổng hảo tửu lượng" khen trong tiếng, hắn tưởng, về chính mình cùng Ngô lỗi, hắn cái gì cũng không biết cũng khá tốt.

Đem tẫn 12 giờ, bữa tiệc tan đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở khách sạn cửa trúng gió, chờ tài xế lái xe lại đây, áo khoác từ một ngón tay không chút để ý câu lấy đáp trên vai thượng. Nghĩ đến trên bàn cơm đạo đạo tinh xảo thức ăn, bạch tùng lộ lông chim giống nhau phiến phiến bào lạc, chiếc đũa không nhúc nhích vài cái, tiếc nuối mà lắc đầu.

"Ngươi có nghĩ ăn vịt quay cơm?" Lưu hạo nhiên cách di động hỏi Ngô lỗi.

Ngô lỗi không có hồi đáp.

Chapter 18

Chapter Text

18.

Ngô lỗi ở thời tiết nhất nhiệt thời điểm vào tổ.

Tiếp làm người đỏ mắt phiến tử, càng muốn trả giá mười hai vạn phần nỗ lực chứng minh chính mình có bổn sự này.

Đi phía trước, Lưu hạo nhiên tới còn xe.

Xe ngừng ở Ngô lỗi gia dưới lầu, mùa hè trời tối đến vãn, 7 giờ nhiều ngày sắc vẫn là lượng, hoàng hôn đẹp.

Ngô lỗi ăn mặc ngực quần đùi xuống lầu, ngón trỏ thượng bộ Lưu hạo nhiên chìa khóa xe.

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào bên cạnh xe xem di động, không biết nhìn đến cái gì, cười đến thập phần hiền lành, liền Ngô lỗi đến gần cũng không phát giác, thẳng đến bả vai bị chụp một phen.

"Đang xem cái gì? Vẻ mặt ngây ngô cười."

"Ta cháu ngoại gái, đáng yêu sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên đem điện thoại đặt ở Ngô lỗi trước mắt, bạch bạch mềm mại tiểu hài tử ở trong video kêu cữu cữu. Lưu hạo nhiên nghe thấy này thanh cữu cữu, lại lần nữa hòa tan.

"Ngươi thích tiểu hài nhi." Ngô lỗi hạ kết luận, đi ở phía trước mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên đi gara lấy hắn xe.

Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi di động, "Kia thật cũng không phải, tiểu hài tử vẫn là nhà người khác hảo."

Ngô lỗi phát ra tán thành thanh âm.

Ngắn ngủi giao tiếp lúc sau, là cáo biệt.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói: "Lần sau gặp ngươi không biết là khi nào."

Bọn họ đều là một khi vùi vào tổ không có việc gì dễ dàng không ra người.

"Lần sau...... Trần tây sinh nhật ta sẽ trở về, hắn hai chữ đầu cuối cùng một cái sinh nhật."

Nhắc tới bọn họ cộng đồng bằng hữu tiểu trần, hai người trầm mặc một chút.

"Chuyện của chúng ta, ngươi cảm thấy trần tây biết nhiều ít?" Ngô lỗi hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đáp: "Hắn tốt nhất hoàn toàn không biết gì cả."

"Trước mắt trừ bỏ chúng ta đã gặp mặt, còn lại hẳn là cái gì cũng không biết."

Ngô lỗi ừ một tiếng, vỗ vỗ cửa xe, "Đi thôi, khai chậm một chút." Lui ra phía sau một bước.

"Ta cũng có một vấn đề." Lưu hạo nhiên không vội mà đi.

"Ngươi sau lại có yêu người khác sao?"

"...... Không có, một lần cũng không có. Vừa lòng sao?" Ngô lỗi đầu tiên là sửng sốt, theo sau thản nhiên.

"Phi thường vừa lòng."

Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong rời đi, biến mất ở nồng đậm hoàng hôn chạng vạng.

Trần tây sinh nhật ở hai tháng sau đã đến, tuyển ở chính mình một nhà tư nhân hội sở, cách điệu cao nhã.

Lưu hạo nhiên lời bình nói ngợp trong vàng son hoa thắm liễu xanh mười năm sau, người tuổi lên rồi phong cách cũng thay đổi, minh năm sau có thể mang Phật châu bàn hạch đào.

Trần tây tùy ý nhặt chính mình quà sinh nhật xem, cầm lấy một kiện tả hữu nhìn xem phóng tới một bên, "Ngươi miệng là càng ngày càng độc, không ai thoát được quá...... Thật cũng không phải không ai, không thấy ngươi như vậy chèn ép Ngô lỗi."

Nói lên Ngô lỗi, trần tây có điểm phiền não, "Ngô lỗi chuyến bay delay, nói là buổi tối tối nay lại đây, hắn nhưng đừng vừa lúc gặp phải kia ai."

"Ngươi ba mang theo tân hoan tới ngươi sinh nhật yến lộ diện, làm trò nhiều người như vậy mặt, ngươi không để bụng, nhưng thật ra thế hắn nhọc lòng." Lưu hạo nhiên trấn an hắn không cần thiết, cứ việc yên tâm.

Trần tây chính mình cũng cảm thấy đặc ngưu bức, tự giễu lên miệng lưỡi lưu loát.

"Chúng ta này đó nhà giàu nhân gia chó má sụp đổ chuyện này thành xếp thành đôi, bên trong không biết có bao nhiêu dơ tâm lạn phổi ghê tởm đồ vật. Các ngươi, liền nói hai ngươi, thuộc về gia đình hạnh phúc hài hòa mỹ mãn new money, trong nhà cơ bản phối trí là một phụ một mẫu một nhi một nữ. Ta liền...... Đúng không, ngươi cũng thấy rồi. Ta nhưng thật ra thói quen, ngươi nói Ngô lỗi trong chốc lát tới sao có thể chịu được cái này, bạn gái cũ vác một năm mươi hơn tuổi lão nam nhân Hoa Hồ Điệp dường như mãn bãi chuyển động, lại vừa thấy ta thảo người nọ vẫn là ta thân cha. Chỉ nói nói ta liền đau đầu, suốt ngày đều cái gì phá bức chuyện này."

Ngô lỗi là cảm kích, trần tây trước tiên tới nói qua chuyện này nhi, nhưng bởi vì loại này qua đi lâu lắm người tránh mà không tới bằng hữu sinh nhật xác thật không cần phải.

Xuyên qua dưới lầu uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm đám người, tới trễ Ngô lỗi trực tiếp lên lầu hai.

"Sinh nhật vui sướng, ta đến muộn." Ngô lỗi mở ra hai tay.

Trần tây liên tục kêu không quan hệ không quan hệ ngươi đã đến rồi thì tốt rồi, tiến lên ôm trụ Ngô lỗi.

Ngô lỗi vỗ vỗ trần tây bối, cùng hắn phía sau ngồi ở đơn người trên sô pha Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có động, hướng hắn chớp chớp mắt.

Ngô lỗi một tay cởi bỏ nút thắt ngồi xuống.

Trần tây phảng phất hòa thân Nguyệt Lão, làm Ngô lỗi ngồi hắn nguyên lai vị trí dựa gần Lưu hạo nhiên, chính mình ngồi vào đối diện đi. Nhìn ra được tới hắn là thật cao hứng. Cấp Ngô lỗi đảo thượng rượu lúc sau, bưng lên cái ly, "Chúng ta ba người đã lâu không có ngồi ở cùng nhau, uống một cái đi, hai chữ đầu cuối cùng một năm, chúc ta sinh nhật vui sướng."

Rượu vang đỏ ly chạm vào ở bên nhau.

Thọ tinh uống một hơi cạn sạch, Lưu hạo nhiên không lộ thanh sắc mu bàn tay nhẹ nhàng cọ qua Ngô lỗi ngón tay.

Buông cái ly nhìn thoáng qua di động, trần tây mất tự nhiên sờ sờ cái mũi, "Ta ba tới, hắn tới đãi một chút cho ta căng cái trường hợp, ta đi xuống vài phút."

Xoay người đi rồi hai bước còn quay đầu lại, "Các ngươi liền ở trên lầu, không cần xuống dưới."

Người đi về sau, Ngô lỗi nhếch lên chân, thả lỏng ở sô pha.

Có một chút hắn thực thích, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đãi ở bên nhau khi, không cần dùng vô ý nghĩa dày đặc lời nói lấp đầy sở hữu khe hở phòng ngừa tẻ ngắt. Bọn họ ai đều không nói lời nào ngồi cũng khá tốt.

Chán đến chết trượt vài cái di động, Ngô lỗi đột nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi muốn đi xem sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên tạm dừng một chút, "Hành."

Không có xuống lầu, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên dựa ở thang lầu bên, ẩn ở một bóng ma, hướng dưới lầu náo nhiệt nhìn lại.

Ngô lỗi nhìn chằm chằm náo nhiệt trung tâm, Lưu hạo nhiên không chút để ý nhìn vài lần, tầm mắt lại về tới Ngô lỗi trên mặt.

Ngô lỗi không có gì đại biểu tình, quán có bình đạm thần sắc, hắn nhìn trần tây đứng ở hắn ba bên người, lại bên cạnh là ngày xưa cố nhân, màu đen đuôi cá lễ phục tân trang lả lướt đường cong, vai cổ đường cong lưu sướng, trong đám người làn da bạch đến mắt sáng.

Ngô lỗi phục hồi tinh thần lại, lẩm bẩm câu "Ngươi xem ta làm gì."

"Cái gì cảm giác?" Lưu hạo nhiên hướng dưới lầu phương hướng nâng nâng cằm.

"Có thể có cái gì cảm giác, cảnh còn người mất."

"Các ngươi đều đừng lấy loại này ánh mắt xem ta, nàng đi, cùng với nói là tiền nhiệm, không bằng nói là đã từng bằng hữu."

Cho nên tình cảnh này sẽ càng không dễ chịu một ít.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có chế nhạo Ngô lỗi, hắn thấy được không thể so Ngô lỗi thiếu, tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp không có bối cảnh nữ hài trong giới muốn xuất đầu, vừa mới bắt đầu tâm cao khí ngạo mắt nhìn thẳng, sau lại thời gian lâu rồi người cũng luống cuống, ỡm ờ đi rồi một con đường khác.

Ngô lỗi không có tới thời điểm, hắn hỏi trần tây, ngươi cảm thấy nam thứ có thể hay không lên làm ngươi tiểu mẹ?

Trần tây một ngụm không, "Ta ba mẹ là sẽ không ly hôn, ngươi tưởng quá xa, quá không được mấy tháng, ta ba sẽ giống đổi kiện xiêm y giống nhau đổi đi bên gối người, vĩnh viễn sẽ không vì bất luận cái gì oanh oanh yến yến ly hôn, hắn chính là loại này lạn người...... Các ngươi nhận thức nàng khuyên nhủ nàng, kịp thời ngăn tổn hại, ta tuy rằng thương hương tiếc ngọc nhưng ta nói không thích hợp." Lại nghĩ đến Ngô lỗi, "Tính, trong chốc lát lỗi tới ngươi xem điểm hắn, đừng làm cho bọn họ gặp phải, nhiều xấu hổ."

"Ta đi chào hỏi một cái." Ngô lỗi chụp một phen lan can —— phảng phất hạ quyết tâm —— xoay người đi xuống lầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở thất thần, không có thể bắt lấy Ngô lỗi, "Ngươi hà tất đâu?"

Ngô lỗi không quay đầu lại không trung xua xua tay, "Không có việc gì."

Lưu hạo nhiên không có cùng đi xuống. Hắn ở trên lầu nhìn chăm chú vào Ngô lỗi từng bước đến gần hắn bạn cũ, bớt thời giờ không tiếng động khen ngợi Ngô lỗi ở hoa mỹ quang ảnh thân hình.

Ngô lỗi giống như cảm giác được đến từ phía sau Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt, ngẩng đầu xem hắn.

Bọn họ một trên một dưới, ở ồn ào bên trong đối diện.

Ngô lỗi hướng Lưu hạo nhiên so "Trong chốc lát thấy" miệng hình.

"Đã lâu không thấy." Ngô lỗi quen dùng lời dạo đầu.

Màu đen váy dài thong thả ung dung xoay người lại.

Đối phương trên mặt là cố nhân gặp nhau kinh hỉ, "Ngươi cũng ở, đã lâu không thấy."

"Ta cùng trần tây là bằng hữu."

"Là, các ngươi một vòng thanh niên tài tuấn cho nhau đều là bằng hữu, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ở đi."

"Ở, ở trên lầu."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến đang ở nói chuyện phiếm hai người đột nhiên không hẹn mà cùng quay đầu xem hắn, không biết nguyên cớ, giơ lên trong tay cái ly ý bảo, phía chính phủ cười.

Nam thứ trên tay phỉ thúy vòng tay khiến cho Ngô lỗi hứng thú. Loại sắc tuyệt hảo hảo ngọc, lại thấu lại lục, hắn một cái người ngoài nghề cũng có thể nhìn ra được tới thượng đẳng.

"Thứ tốt. Ta mẹ năm trước coi trọng một con pha lê loại, quá quý luyến tiếc, cuối cùng là ta mua ăn tết đưa."

"Đúng vậy," nam thứ giơ lên thủ đoạn triển lãm, "Tháng trước sinh nhật, trần tổng lễ vật."

Trần tây ở nơi xa cùng phụ thân nói chuyện không rảnh bận tâm bọn họ, Ngô lỗi moi hết cõi lòng thích hợp lý do thoái thác, "Vòng tay là thực sấn ngươi, chính là, đưa vòng tay người không thích hợp...... Chúng ta cùng trần tây quen thuộc, biết phụ thân hắn là cái dạng gì người."

Nam thứ trên mặt phai nhạt tươi cười.

"Ta biết chính mình đang làm gì, cũng biết chính mình theo người nào."

Ngô lỗi ngữ khí hơi mang sốt ruột hạ giọng, "Ngươi không biết, cái này lời nói ta không nên nói, nhưng ngươi còn trẻ, như thế nào có thể chơi đùa trường ngươi hai ba mươi tuổi người, cuối cùng nhất định sẽ có hại, ngươi muốn yêu quý......"

Đối diện người đánh gãy Ngô lỗi, "Ngô lỗi chính ngươi phá sự nhi xử lý sạch sẽ sao? Ngươi đâu, thu hồi hảo tâm, quản hảo tự mình, không cần lâu lâu lại có cái gì video chảy ra cho đại gia chế giễu, khiến cho chúng ta này đó bạn gái cũ chia tay còn phải thế ngươi làm sáng tỏ lấy hướng."

Nam thứ nói xong rời đi, lưu Ngô lỗi tại chỗ nghẹn lời.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ toilet ra tới, đi ở không có một bóng người trên hành lang.

Tiếng người cùng tiếng nhạc ở nơi xa, nghe không rõ ràng, giống như có hai cái thời không tại đây.

Hành lang dài trên vách tường, ám hoàng ánh đèn chiếu rọi dụng tâm thức phong cách tay vẽ, mỹ lệ phức tạp.

Thảm dày nặng, đạp ở mặt trên vô thanh vô tức.

Vì thế Ngô lỗi đột nhiên xuất hiện cũng là không hề dấu hiệu.

Lưu hạo nhiên không kịp làm ra phản ứng, bị đẩy ở trên tường, Ngô lỗi quá phận nhiệt tình mà phác quấn lên tới hôn hắn, lại gặm lại liếm.

"Há mồm." Hắn thấp giọng tác muốn.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa trung phản ứng lại đây, thịnh tình không thể chối từ, buông ra răng quan phóng Ngô lỗi tiến vào, cánh tay ôm thượng hắn eo, bắt đầu đáp lại.

Ngô lỗi không biết ăn sai cái gì dược, kinh người động tình, nhắm mắt lại hoàn toàn đầu nhập ở hôn nồng nhiệt bên trong, hạ bụng kề sát, bàn tay từ Lưu hạo nhiên ngực du tẩu đến bả vai, mặt sườn.

Không bao lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên minh bạch Ngô lỗi ở diễn nào vừa ra, hắn là dựa vào ở trên tường cái kia, người tới hắn thấy được rõ ràng.

Nghĩ đến vừa rồi nói chuyện phiếm hẳn là không quá vui sướng.

Ba lượng mễ xa, nam thứ đầu tiên là dừng bước chân, cho rằng chính mình quấy rầy party thượng người nào chuyện tốt, nhấc chân xoay người phải đi, lại nhân quá mức kinh ngạc mại bất động bước chân, vô pháp đi vòng vèo.

Nàng trước nhìn đến chính là Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng thấy được nàng, thả cũng không có bởi vì nàng đã đến mà dừng lại ý tứ, cũng không có dời đi tầm mắt.

Hắn làm trầm trọng thêm.

Theo trước mặt người eo tuyến một đường sờ đi xuống, bóp nhẹ một phen hắn bao vây ở quần tây đen no đủ mông.

Ngô lỗi phối hợp kêu lên, bao vây ở triền miên hôn trung, thành mơ hồ không rõ than nhẹ.

Thẳng đến nghe được một tiếng mang theo tình dục thở dốc "Hạo nhiên......" Nam thứ mới hoàn toàn minh bạch một người khác là ai.

Ngô lỗi thanh âm, nàng nghe xong vô số lần, quá mức quen thuộc.

Nàng rốt cuộc chạy trối chết.

Không có đụng vào sống đông cung, hơn hẳn nhìn một hồi sống đông cung.

Nhìn đến người rời đi, Lưu hạo nhiên buông lỏng ra Ngô lỗi.

"Được rồi, người đi rồi."

Ngô lỗi trang một câu "Người nào" về sau, chính mình cũng thấy không thú vị, ngón cái lau lau môi, một thân nhẹ nhàng, tính toán chạy lấy người.

Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy Ngô lỗi khuỷu tay đem người kéo trở về.

"Dùng xong ta đã muốn đi?"

Ngô lỗi không tránh ra, ướt át con mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Vậy ngươi muốn thế nào." Hắn trong giọng nói không có dò hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem người nhét vào xe xếp sau khi, hắn nói: "Ngươi không phải nhất sẽ tích thủy chi ân gấp mười lần dâng trả sao?"

Ngô lỗi bối chống một khác sườn cửa xe cùng sau ngồi vào tới Lưu hạo nhiên không tiếng động giằng co.

Nguyên bản rộng mở xếp sau không gian trở nên hẹp hòi chen chúc, hơi chút động nhất động liền sẽ chạm vào đối phương.

Một lát sau, hắn chậm rãi cởi ra vướng bận áo khoác, cởi bỏ màu đen tế cà vạt, buông ra trước ngực tam cái nút thắt, dịch hướng Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô lỗi bối chống hàng phía trước ghế dựa, nửa ngồi xổm nửa quỳ ở Lưu hạo nhiên tách ra hai chân chi gian.

Hắn đôi mắt lượng lượng, cắn Lưu hạo nhiên khóa quần chậm rãi kéo xuống, cách vải dệt, đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi miêu tả Lưu hạo nhiên hình dạng.

Cảm nhận được Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng cương cứng, mới không vội không vội kéo ra quần lót bên cạnh, tiếp tục lấy đầu lưỡi thử, tuần du ở lửa nóng dục vọng phía trên.

Giống tiểu hài tử ăn đường giống nhau khởi điểm là dùng liếm, một bên vươn đầu lưỡi liếm một bên ngẩng đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên, tạp đi ra lả lướt tiếng nước, câu đến Lưu hạo nhiên hô hấp tăng thêm gấp đôi.

Hoàn toàn cương cứng dương vật thẳng chọc ở Ngô lỗi bên miệng, hắn lấy gương mặt cọ cọ mới há mồm toàn hàm đi vào bắt đầu phun ra nuốt vào, tinh tế chiếu cố đến mỗi một tấc, tiểu tâm thu hàm răng tránh cho va chạm đến Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn ăn đến nghiêm túc lại có tư vị, mỗi lần nuốt thật sự thâm, liếm nơi nơi ướt dầm dề, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể nhìn đến Ngô lỗi phập phồng đỉnh đầu, một bàn tay vô dụng lực đặt ở mặt trên, một con rũ tại bên người, khi thì cuộn lên, khi thì buông ra.

Ngô lỗi dùng dư quang ngó đến, theo Lưu hạo nhiên chân mặt, đem chính mình ngón tay để vào Lưu hạo nhiên lòng bàn tay. Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao nắm lấy.

Phần sau trình giao cho Lưu hạo nhiên. Không có nam nhân có thể cự tuyệt khẩu giao dụ hoặc, khoái cảm tới rào rạt lại vô tự. Lưu hạo nhiên ra vào không hề giữ lại, nhiều lần cắm đến chỗ sâu nhất, rời khỏi tới khi lại kiềm Ngô lỗi hàm dưới ở bên môi hắn khinh nhờn nghiền nát.

Khó có thể khống chế chính mình nước miếng, hỗn hợp dương vật phun ra tuyến dịch, Ngô lỗi cằm môi tất cả đều là ướt, trong suốt vệt nước lây dính được đến chỗ đều là.

Trong xe an tĩnh, chỉ có dần dần tăng thêm thở dốc, thở dốc gian hỗn loạn khẩu giao mang đến tiếng nước cùng Ngô lỗi theo bản năng mà bởi vì bị thao đến thâm phát ra nức nở.

Ngô lỗi hắc bạch phân minh đôi mắt mang theo hơi nước, ngực phập phồng, chờ không sai biệt lắm đã đến đỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên bắn cho hắn.

"...... Nhắm mắt lại." Lưu hạo nhiên vững vàng giọng nói nói chuyện.

Nhắm mắt lại, Ngô lỗi hơi hơi quay đầu đi, lông mi đang rung động. Không bao lâu có hơi lạnh chất lỏng dừng ở hắn sườn mặt, một cổ, hai cổ.

Ngô lỗi mở to mắt, bò lên trên ghế dựa, đôi tay chống ở Lưu hạo nhiên hai sườn, từ Lưu hạo nhiên thân hắn nếm hắn hương vị, lau đi trên mặt hắn hắn làm ác dấu vết.

Lưu hạo nhiên gối lên ghế dựa thượng, Ngô lỗi ngồi ở hắn trong lòng ngực.

Khế tức thời khắc, Ngô lỗi hỏi: "Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có hận hay không ta."

"Hận ngươi cái gì." Lưu hạo nhiên sờ qua Ngô lỗi sợi tóc.

"Sở hữu."

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu.

"Ngươi nếu là không quen biết ta thì tốt rồi, ta không có tiếp cái kia diễn, chúng ta ngay từ đầu liền không quen biết, ngươi vốn dĩ có thể có được một cái càng tốt lộ, lấy càng tốt phương thức sống quá mấy năm nay."

Bọn họ lúc ấy đã là như mặt trời ban trưa, người trung nhân tài kiệt xuất, nếu không có những cái đó sự, xuôi gió xuôi nước từng bước đi cao là theo lý thường hẳn là, tuy rằng hiện tại cũng đủ hảo, nhưng như Ngô lỗi theo như lời, bổn có thể không đi đường vòng, có thể càng tốt.

"Sở hữu sự tình phát sinh về sau, ta mới phát hiện chúng ta tựa như giấy làm thuyền nhỏ, liền một cơn sóng cũng kinh không được, nhậm người vuốt ve, cái gì cũng làm không được. Ta lúc ấy...... Không có cách nào, vô pháp đối mặt ngươi, cũng vô pháp cùng ngươi tiếp tục đi xuống," Ngô lỗi cúi đầu nói chuyện, "Ta thật sự không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ, đều là ta làm hại, ta sai."

Ngô lỗi đem sở hữu đồ vật ôm đến chính mình trên người thật là làm người khó chịu, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy không rõ hắn biểu tình.

"Nhận thức ngươi là ta 22 tuổi quan trọng nhất sự, được không ta định đoạt."

"Nếu phi nói là ai sai, ít nhất chúng ta hẳn là cùng nhau gánh vác, ta chỉ sinh khí một chút, ngươi không có làm như vậy, ngươi muốn lấy phương thức của ngươi tới kết thúc hết thảy, không hỏi ta cảm thụ."

"Ngươi hy vọng ta hận ngươi, ngươi cảm thấy làm ta hận ngươi ta sẽ hảo quá một ít. Sẽ không, hận ngươi chỉ có thể đau càng thêm đau."

Sau lại, bọn họ lựa chọn cùng con đường, lấy càng thêm trầm mặc ít lời phương thức, bác một phen, đi ngược dòng nước, đem quét rác thanh danh nhặt trở về.

Lúc ban đầu, mọi người là thất vọng. Nhưng khi bọn hắn nhìn về phía hai người trẻ tuổi khi, trên mặt lại sẽ hiện ra một loại xen vào tiếc hận cùng xem kịch vui chi gian phức tạp biểu tình.

Hiện tại hồi tưởng, năm thứ nhất, Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp được danh điều chưa biết như một trương giấy trắng tân đạo diễn tác phẩm, nhìn như tùy ý kỳ thật là đánh cuộc một phen. Công bố lúc sau kia đoạn đã đến giờ chỗ có người nói hắn thành khí tử rơi vào vô diễn nhưng chụp, tin đồn nhảm nhí vẫn luôn liên tục đến điện ảnh chiếu phim.

Ngô lỗi đồng dạng ăn không ít khổ, người khác chịu không dưới, hắn đều có thể, còn có thể từ giữa đạt được một loại gần như tự ngược khoái cảm. Dưới 0 hai ba mươi độ, đóng phim xe đến không được địa phương chỉ có thể đi bộ, kéo bị thương đầu gối đi ở băng thiên tuyết địa khi, hắn chỉ có một ý niệm: "Ta không tin."

Hắn không tin nhân sinh cứ như vậy.

"Có thể nghe ngươi nói chuyện, cùng ngươi nói này đó ta thực vui vẻ, trong lòng thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi."

Từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên người lên, hai chân ngắn ngủi tê dại, Ngô lỗi hôn hôn Lưu hạo nhiên cái trán.

Hắn nắm lên áo khoác, đẩy ra cửa xe xuống xe xoay người nói: "Nhưng ta không phải ngươi 22 tuổi nhận thức người kia, cái kia ta đã sớm chia năm xẻ bảy. Đừng đợi, hắn sẽ không trở về."

"Tái kiến."

Lưu hạo nhiên kêu một tiếng Ngô lỗi tên, hắn không có quay đầu lại, cũng không có dừng lại bước chân, bóng dáng như cũ đĩnh bạt.

Trống trải bãi đỗ xe, Lưu hạo nhiên đóng cửa xe, cái ót hung hăng khái thượng lưng ghế.

Chapter 19

Chapter Text

19.

Đóng phim phim trường phụ cận có một nhà cầu quán, hạ diễn Ngô lỗi thường xuyên cùng đồng sự đặt bao hết chơi bóng. Ngô lỗi không đáng tin cậy phát tiểu nói là tới thăm hắn ban, kết quả nửa đường lại chạy tới cùng mặt khác nhận thức người quen chơi bóng.

Ngô lỗi đi tới thời điểm, bọn họ đã đánh hơn một giờ.

Phát tiểu thấy hắn tiến vào, chạy bên sân kêu hắn: "Ngươi như thế nào không đổi quần áo, không đánh a?"

"Không nghĩ đánh."

Phát tiểu cầm khăn lông cùng Ngô lỗi cùng nhau ngồi ở sân bóng biên ghế dài thượng, tiếp nhận vặn ra thủy rót nửa bình, hắn hỏi Ngô lỗi:

"Trong lòng có việc?"

"Có."

"Cũng là, cầu đều không đánh, khẳng định phát sinh cái gì."

"Nói một chút đi, làm sao vậy."

Ngô lỗi đôi tay đặt ở đầu gối mười ngón giao nắm, nhìn cách đó không xa sân bóng thượng chạy vội đám người, giày chơi bóng ở mộc trên sàn nhà sát ra thanh âm không dứt bên tai.

"Ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lại ngủ."

"Ngươi điên rồi."

"Không ngừng một lần."

"Ngươi xong rồi......"

"Ta cũng có loại này dự cảm."

Dư lại nửa bình thủy phát tiểu toàn phun, Ngô lỗi ghét bỏ mà đưa qua một khối tân khăn lông.

"Ta nhận thức cái não khoa chuyên gia, ngươi muốn hay không đi xem, đệ nhị viên nửa giá, kêu lên hắn cùng nhau."

Ngô lỗi nghẹn lại, sờ sờ cổ.

"Từ nhỏ đến lớn, ta chỉ bội phục ngươi một chút, cũng là ta mẹ lão làm ta theo ngươi học —— ngươi tự chủ. Ngươi sẽ khắc chế, thậm chí là bóp chết sở hữu hợp lý không hợp lý tình cảm."

"Kết quả kết quả là, tất cả mọi người đều không sai biệt lắm, tổng muốn bị té nhào."

Ngô lỗi ngoài miệng hỏi "Kia làm sao bây giờ?" Trên thực tế hắn là cười.

Hắn không hề biện pháp mà nói, kia làm sao bây giờ.

"Trên đời này có lẽ có vô số loại biện pháp cứu người khác, nhưng đối với ngươi," phát tiểu nói, "Chỉ có một loại, giống như trước giống nhau, đau liền biết buông tay."

Ngô lỗi cảm nhận được một loại không thể diễn tả thảm thiết.

Tuy rằng trước đây Ngô lỗi kháng cự Lưu hạo nhiên đề nghị, cái gọi là "Trở lại trước kia cái loại này quan hệ", nhưng bọn hắn liên lạc vẫn là từ từ nhiều lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên phát ra đi tin tức không hề đá chìm đáy biển, bọn họ ngẫu nhiên sẽ đánh gọi điện thoại.

Không có quay chụp buổi tối, kết thúc công việc lúc sau cự tuyệt đồng sự cùng nhau đi ra ngoài ban đêm giải trí mời, Ngô lỗi đãi ở trong phòng bát thông Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại.

Hết thảy đều giống như trước giống nhau.

Đơn giản hỏi đáp, ăn cơm sao, ăn cái gì, thời tiết hảo sao, có mệt hay không, ngủ ngon không hảo...... Bọn họ thực thói quen giống ngày xưa giống nhau, cách không cho nhau dựa vào, trò chuyện có thể mặt sau khi kết thúc, lại vô vướng bận.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí biết trước hỏi: "Cái này vở tra tấn ngươi thực thảm đi?"

Ngô lỗi kéo một phen tóc, "Đúng vậy."

Thực áp lực, thực bên cạnh, rất khó ra diễn, hắn thường xuyên không tự giác sẽ rơi vào cảm xúc bẫy rập, phục hồi tinh thần lại mới phát hiện chính mình lại không cẩn thận chìm xuống hồi lâu.

"Yêu cầu thả lỏng phục vụ sao?"

"Vừa mới xác thật có người kêu ta đi ra ngoài chơi tới."

"Chơi cái gì?"

"Ngươi biết đến, cái loại này."

"Ngươi như thế nào không đi?"

"Ngại dơ."

"Cũng là, tìm người khác làm gì, ngươi có thể phiêu ta."

Ngô lỗi di động tay phải đổi tay trái, cách điện thoại hắn cũng biết Lưu hạo nhiên là cái dạng gì hài hước biểu tình.

Hắn ngồi trên giường, "Ta nhưng không trả tiền."

"Bạch phiêu a, ta đây nghĩ lại."

"Hành, ngươi hảo hảo ngẫm lại, ta ngủ."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn trở sắp cắt đứt Ngô lỗi.

Hắn thay đổi một loại thanh tuyến, dùng quán có mê hoặc người thanh âm hỏi:

"Ngươi ở nơi nào?"

"Trên giường."

"Ăn mặc cái gì?"

Ngô lỗi cười, "Không có mặc."

"Ngươi thích ta từ nơi nào bắt đầu thân ngươi?"

"Đôi mắt, vành tai vẫn là miệng, cổ?"

Ngô lỗi bắt đầu có phản ứng, hắn hầu kết lăn lộn, "Có thể là cổ."

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm mang theo hồi ức, "Đúng vậy, ngươi cổ phi thường mẫn cảm, bính một chút liền sẽ cảm thấy thực ngứa, giãy giụa thật sự lợi hại."

"Ngươi thích ta cắn ngươi sao?"

Ngô lỗi phán đoán một chút rốt cuộc muốn hay không đem cắn tự tách ra lý giải, chần chờ đáp, "Không thích, ngươi mỗi lần cắn đến ta rất đau, nơi nơi đều là, muốn vài thiên tài có thể tiêu......"

"Thật sự không thích? Không thích sao, không được nói dối." Lưu hạo nhiên ly microphone rất gần, cố tình lại đè thấp, một chữ một chữ toàn chui vào Ngô lỗi lỗ tai.

"...... Thích."

"Kẻ lừa đảo."

Ngô lỗi nhắm mắt lại, bàn tay từ cổ hoạt đến ngực, lại đến bụng nhỏ, hắn tưởng tượng đó là Lưu hạo nhiên tay ở vuốt ve chính mình.

"Ngươi đang sờ chính mình sao?"

"Ân."

"Tưởng tượng đó là ta?"

"Ân......"

Ngô lỗi bắt đầu rất nhỏ suyễn.

"Ngươi bắt đầu loát?"

"Còn, còn không có."

"Đang đợi ta."

"Chờ ngươi, chờ ngươi thao ta."

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng khó có thể tự ức động tình.

"Đem chân tách ra, ngươi muốn ngoan một chút."

Ngô lỗi đem điện thoại gác ở bên gối, tách ra hai chân, lấy tay đi xuống chậm rãi cấp chính mình loát quản.

"Ta nào thứ không phải thực ngoan."

"Ngươi đối chính mình hiểu lầm quá sâu, Ngô lỗi, ngươi mỗi lần đều không ngoan, động rất lợi hại, muốn khống chế được ngươi rất khó."

Ngô lỗi nhanh hơn trên tay tốc độ vuốt ve, khi nói chuyện hỗn loạn không kiêng nể gì dài ngắn rên rỉ, "Vậy ngươi có thích hay không thao ta?"

"Thích."

"Thao ta thực sảng có phải hay không?"

"Là, ngươi bên trong lại mềm lại nhiệt, mỗi lần đều sẽ gắt gao kẹp ta."

Nghe Lưu hạo nhiên phập phồng hô hấp, "Ngươi cũng ở lộng, ngươi tại tưởng tượng làm ta."

"Đương nhiên......" Lưu hạo nhiên đáp.

Cuối cùng Ngô lỗi nửa dựa đầu giường bắn chính mình đầy tay, Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có kết thúc, cao trào mang đến khoái cảm còn chưa tan đi, hắn nằm xuống tới ghé vào gối đầu thượng, kêu cấp Lưu hạo nhiên nghe, phảng phất hắn giờ phút này thật sự ở bóp hắn eo thọc hắn.

"Ngươi chừng nào thì trở về?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

Gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa, luôn là trị ngọn không trị gốc.

"Nhanh, mỗi tháng luôn có mấy ngày giả."

"Trở về tìm ta."

"Không nhất định."

Ngô lỗi ở trong điện thoại nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên thực rõ ràng mà cười một tiếng.

"Ta muốn ngủ, treo, cúi chào."

"Liền cái ngủ ngon cũng không nói a." Lưu hạo nhiên đối với di động làm bộ kinh dị, thực tế sớm đã tập mãi thành thói quen.

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết nhân loại có phải hay không trời sinh có như vậy một loại thích ứng năng lực, hắn nguyên tưởng rằng lần trước trần sinh nhật sau, hắn lại sẽ thật lâu không thấy được Ngô lỗi, không chiếm được hắn tin tức. Ngô lỗi sẽ giống như trước giống nhau, biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi. Nhưng hoàn toàn tương phản, bọn họ giống như lại lần nữa đi vào mỗ điều quỹ đạo, vẫn duy trì vi diệu cân bằng cảm, bằng mau tốc độ tiếp nhận rồi ở lẫn nhau trong sinh hoạt chiếm hữu một vị trí nhỏ.

Ngô lỗi không hề kháng cự, bọn họ sẽ gọi điện thoại, phát tin tức, tần suất không cao lại ổn định.

Lưu hạo nhiên không đề cập tới trước kia cùng với hết thảy sẽ gặp phải không thoải mái hồi ức đề tài, Ngô lỗi cũng cẩn thận. Bọn họ tiểu tâm duy trì dừng bước không trước quan hệ.

Duy trì nguyên dạng chính là tốt nhất kết quả.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ nhanh như vậy nhìn thấy Ngô lỗi.

Lúc ấy phương bắc thời tiết đã thực lạnh.

Ngô lỗi nửa đêm gọi điện thoại tới, trong thanh âm tràn đầy mỏi mệt.

"Ta có thể tới tìm ngươi sao?"

"Hiện tại?"

"Hiện tại."

"Đến đây đi, ta chờ ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên ở nhà dạo qua một vòng, hắn ở trong lòng cân nhắc, không biết phát sinh chuyện gì, nhưng nhất định có việc phát sinh, hơn nữa là Ngô lỗi tự thân kia bộ hệ tiêu hoá vô pháp giải quyết sự. Nếu không hắn sẽ không như vậy, một câu lễ phép dùng từ cảm ơn tái kiến đều không có, đi thẳng vào vấn đề, đột nhiên tới cửa.

Nửa đêm trên đường thông suốt, Ngô lỗi tới thực mau, mau đến Lưu hạo nhiên hoài nghi Ngô lỗi có phải hay không liền ở phụ cận chờ, chờ hắn nói "Ngươi tới", Ngô lỗi lập tức gõ cửa.

Bên ngoài quá lãnh, xuống xe ngắn ngủn vài bước lộ, Ngô lỗi tay cùng mặt toàn trở nên lạnh lẽo, Lưu hạo nhiên thế hắn xoa hai thanh cũng không tế với sự.

Ngô lỗi từ trong lòng ngực lấy ra một chi hộp đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Đây là cái gì?"

"Phiêu tư."

Lưu hạo nhiên không nhịn được mà bật cười.

Lần trước bọn họ đổi xe khi, hắn phát hiện Ngô lỗi cốp xe thế nhưng phóng một rương đình sản Nhật Bản Whiskey, trên thị trường giới bị xào cao vài lần không nói, phi thường khó mua. Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt đều thẳng, một hai phải cùng Ngô lỗi phân, Ngô lỗi xú mặt làm Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng đều đừng nghĩ.

Đâm lão tử xe còn tưởng phân lão tử rượu, trên đời này có loại chuyện tốt này?

Người định không bằng trời định.

Qua mấy tháng, thật là có.

Tiếp nhận đồ vật phóng tới một bên, "Bên ngoài quá lạnh, tắm nước nóng thế nào?" Lưu hạo nhiên đề nghị.

Ngô lỗi gật đầu nói tốt.

Hắn đi vào trước tắm rửa, tiếng nước vang lên tới thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra tân áo ngủ, đặt ở khăn tắm bên.

Đối với nam sinh bình quân khi tắm gian tới nói, Ngô lỗi xem như giặt sạch thật lâu, nửa giờ sau mới ra tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được máy sấy thanh âm, hắn ngẩng đầu hướng phòng tắm phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua.

Trong nhà máy sưởi thực đủ, hơn nữa nước ấm tắm tác dụng, Ngô lỗi trên mặt không còn nữa mới vừa vào cửa khi trắng bệch, có huyết sắc.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở sô pha đọc sách, toàn bộ phòng khách chỉ khai sô pha bên một trản đèn đặt dưới đất, cam vàng nhu hòa ánh đèn đánh vào trang sách thượng, đánh vào hắn chính đọc được địa phương.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có ngẩng đầu nói: "Ngươi nhưng thật ra đem giày mặc vào, đừng chân trần."

"Không cần." Người tới phóng nhẹ bước chân bò lên trên sô pha.

Ngô lỗi ôm đầu gối, súc thành nho nhỏ một đoàn, dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, không nói một lời.

Hắn cái gì không nói, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không hỏi, đầu ngón tay đặt ở trang sách phía trên, lại lật qua một tờ.

Hắn tổng hội tưởng nói.

Tắm gội qua đi Ngô lỗi quanh thân là nóng hầm hập, tóc tùy ý làm khô, nhu thuận, mang theo mỏng manh chanh hương vị. Kỳ thật Ngô lỗi không có gì biểu tình, chỉ là tễ ở hắn bên người, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên tổng cảm giác hắn giống cái gì đáng thương hề hề bị bỏ nuôi tiểu động vật, làm người nhịn không được tưởng sờ lên một phen.

Hắn khóe mắt xuống phía dưới nhìn vừa thấy, đối diện thượng Ngô lỗi hắc bạch phân minh mắt to cũng ở quan sát hắn.

"Ngươi đang xem cái gì?"

"Một quyển thả thật lâu thư."

"Đẹp sao?"

"Còn có thể. Hôm nay sửa sang lại kệ sách, phát hiện này bổn trung gian kẹp thẻ kẹp sách, nhớ tới là lúc ấy nhìn một nửa buông xuống."

Ngô lỗi nga một tiếng, cúi đầu, vẫn cứ dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên, từ hắn trên người hấp thu độ ấm.

"Ngươi muốn nghe ta đọc sao?"

"Không quan hệ, ngươi xem ngươi xem, không cần phải xen vào ta."

Qua ba năm phút Ngô lỗi lại đổi ý.

"Ngươi niệm một đoạn đi, ta muốn nghe."

"Hảo."

Thư không hậu, bản thân cũng xem qua hơn phân nửa, đọc lên thực mau. Chuyện xưa sắp đi hướng kết thúc, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận miệng đọc khởi:

"Hắn đã không hề lưu luyến. Không có lý do gì tìm chết, cũng không có lý do gì tồn tại, như thế mà thôi. Hắn trạm lên đài tử, đang muốn đem cổ bộ tiến dây thừng khi, chuông cửa vang lên. Là xoay chuyển vận mệnh phương hướng chuông cửa. Hắn không có bỏ mặc, hắn không nghĩ cấp bất luận kẻ nào thêm phiền toái......"

"Tình cờ gặp gỡ hoa cương mẹ con sau, thạch thần sinh hoạt từ đây thay đổi. Tự sát ý niệm tan thành mây khói, hắn trọng hoạch sinh mệnh vui sướng,...... Tại thế giới cái này tọa độ thượng, lại có tĩnh tử tốt đẹp này hai cái điểm, đó là hiếm thấy kỳ tích."

"Hắn căn bản không có muốn cùng các nàng phát sinh liên hệ dục vọng, các nàng không phải hắn nên đụng vào đối tượng. Đối với cao thượng đồ vật, có thể dính vào biên nhi đã cũng đủ hạnh phúc, toán học cũng là như thế. Vọng tưởng giành được thanh danh, chỉ biết có tổn hại tôn nghiêm." *

"Vọng tưởng giành được thanh danh, chỉ biết có tổn hại tôn nghiêm."

Ngô lỗi lặp lại câu này.

Hắn giống như nghĩ tới cái gì, lại nhắm mắt lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên không lại tiếp tục đọc đi xuống.

Dư lại bốn năm trang thực mau xem xong, Lưu hạo nhiên khép lại thư, liếc mắt một cái thời gian, vỗ vỗ Ngô lỗi đầu, "Không còn sớm, đi ngủ."

Nói xong đứng lên.

Ngô lỗi ngồi không nhúc nhích, đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên dò hỏi ánh mắt, hắn hỏi: "Ta không có giày, ngươi có thể bối ta đi lên sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay còn cầm thư, hắn đem trong tay đồ vật đặt ở trên bàn trà.

"Yêu cầu này không khỏi quá mức, ta nếu là bối không đứng dậy, sẽ thực mất mặt."

Lưu hạo nhiên trọng âm cường điệu thực mất mặt ba chữ.

"Ta không trầm, ngươi thử xem được không."

Lưu hạo nhiên không thể nề hà mà xoay người, "Đi lên đi."

Ngô lỗi đứng ở trên sô pha, bò thượng Lưu hạo nhiên bối, đôi tay ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước ngực tương giao, khoanh lại cổ hắn.

Là không trầm, cùng hắn dự đoán trọng lượng kém rất nhiều.

Lưu hạo nhiên ổn định vững chắc nhặt cấp mà thượng, nhảy nhót trên lưng Ngô lỗi, "Cuối cùng một lần, về sau không thể như vậy, lớn như vậy hài tử."

Ngô lỗi bái Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai, "Nơi nào còn sẽ có người đem ta đương hài tử, toàn thế giới chỉ sợ chỉ có ngươi."

Không lâu phía trước, hai tháng, bọn họ lại từng người lớn một tuổi.

Lưu hạo nhiên không vây, không có đi theo ngủ hạ. Đem Ngô lỗi nhét vào chăn về sau, hắn lót gối dựa, nửa nằm.

Ngô lỗi trong bóng đêm nói: "Nói cho ngươi một cái bí quyết, ngươi có thể vỗ vỗ ta, hống ta ngủ. Giống nhau mụ mụ như vậy hống hài tử, không dùng được bao lâu các nàng sẽ đem chính mình hống ngủ."

Lưu hạo nhiên cách chăn chụp hai hạ, "Là như thế này?"

"Không sai biệt lắm...... Kính nhi có điểm đại."

Không nghĩ tới, Lưu hạo nhiên thật thành cái kia trước ngủ người, vốn dĩ tính toán bồi Ngô lỗi nằm một lát, tái khởi tới tắm rửa.

Ngô lỗi lăn qua lộn lại thật lâu, ngực bị đè nén, giống như muốn thở không nổi, rốt cuộc ngồi dậy.

Tận lực không phát ra động tĩnh xuống giường.

Ngồi ở trong phòng bếp, Ngô lỗi làm cửa sổ nho nhỏ khai điều phùng.

Hắn cấp chính mình đổ chén nước, ngựa quen đường cũ mở ra Lưu hạo nhiên một hộp tân yên.

Hắn ở do dự.

Một cây yên công phu, ấn diệt về sau, Ngô lỗi tìm đến chính mình cởi quần áo, từ trong trong túi nhảy ra một con chưa Khai Phong dược hộp.

Hắn thật sự là khó có thể chịu đựng, xé mở dán ở phong khẩu chỗ nhãn, đảo ra bên trong đồ vật.

Một viên hai viên ba viên bốn viên năm viên, màu sắc rực rỡ bao con nhộng dừng ở run rẩy trong lòng bàn tay, dùng nước ấm từng viên đưa phục.

Ăn đến cuối cùng một viên, không cẩn thận từ khe hở ngón tay trung rơi xuống, rớt ở mặt bàn, chảy xuống đến trên mặt đất, vẫn luôn về phía trước lăn, về phía trước lăn, lăn đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên chân.

Lưu hạo nhiên khom lưng đem bao con nhộng nhặt lên tới, mặt vô biểu tình hỏi:

"Đây là cái gì?"

"Thuốc giảm đau, không có quan hệ." Ngô lỗi bài trừ một cái tươi cười, ngồi không nhúc nhích duỗi tay cùng Lưu hạo nhiên muốn.

"Cho ta đi, đau đầu, còn không có uống thuốc, ăn ngủ ngon giác."

Lưu hạo nhiên đến gần, dược bỏ vào Ngô lỗi trong tay, ngữ khí thả chậm, "Ta lại cho ngươi đảo chén nước."

Đương hắn tới gần Ngô lỗi bưng lên hắn trong tầm tay cái ly khi, Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng đảo qua, mới phát hiện vấn đề điểm chết người nơi.

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy không dung chống đẩy thái độ, rút ra bị Ngô lỗi đè ở khuỷu tay hạ nghiêm bao con nhộng.

Hắn số: "1,2,3,4......" Từ Ngô lỗi trong lòng bàn tay móc ra cuối cùng một viên, "5."

Không đợi Ngô lỗi mở miệng bù, "Đây là một hộp tân mở ra dược, nhãn còn ở nơi này." Lưu hạo nhiên nhặt ra gạt tàn thuốc bị tàn thuốc thiêu hủy một nửa hình tròn trong suốt nhãn đặt ở Ngô lỗi trước mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay chống ở bên cạnh bàn, "Ngươi mẹ nó đang làm gì, ngươi nói cho ta."

Ngô lỗi sắc mặt lại giống hắn vào cửa khi giống nhau, thậm chí thảm hại hơn bạch.

"Ta không có gì hảo thuyết."

Lưu hạo nhiên hòa hoãn thái độ, tay đặt ở Ngô lỗi sau cổ hỏi hắn, "Ngươi nơi nào đau, nói cho ta được không?"

Ngắn ngủi giằng co sau, Ngô lỗi từ bỏ chống cự, "Nơi nào đều đau."

Bọn họ lại về tới sô pha.

Lưu hạo nhiên làm Ngô lỗi nằm xuống tới, tìm trương thảm cho hắn đắp lên, Ngô lỗi tự giác gối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên chân, xưa nay chưa từng có dính người.

Lưu hạo nhiên vuốt Ngô lỗi đầu tóc ôn tồn hỏi hắn: "Uống thuốc đã bao lâu?"

"Đã hơn một năm."

"Như thế nào bắt đầu?"

"Ban đầu là bởi vì đóng phim bị thương, miệng vết thương quá sâu, quá đau. Ta vô pháp đình công dưỡng thương, nghỉ ngơi một đoạn thời gian về sau, bắt đầu làm trở lại, rất khó ngao, bác sĩ khai đơn thuốc ngăn đau dược, cho không ít."

"Sau lại đâu?"

"Ta phát hiện ngăn đau dược thực hảo, trên thế giới cư nhiên còn có loại này phát minh, mặc kệ lại như thế nào đau đớn, ăn xong về sau, quá nửa tiếng đồng hồ, chậm rãi liền sẽ ngừng, sẽ khá lên."

"Cho nên vẫn luôn ăn, thương hảo về sau cũng không đình?"

"Không có, đứt quãng, vẫn luôn ở ăn, ăn xong bác sĩ khai về sau, ta chỉ có thể mua được bên ngoài phi đơn thuốc, chỉ cần không thoải mái liền sẽ dùng."

"Dược sẽ mất đi hiệu lực."

"Là, trước tăng lớn dùng lượng, tới nhất định số lượng vô dụng về sau, lại đổi tân."

Ngô lỗi cầm Lưu hạo nhiên thủ đoạn, làm hắn cảm nhận được hắn.

"Không phải dược nghiện, Lưu hạo nhiên ta không ngốc, thân thể của ta là ta duy nhất tiền vốn ta sẽ không làm hư nó."

"Là tâm lý ỷ lại."

"Là."

"Ngươi muốn đi xem bác sĩ, ta bồi ngươi đi."

"Không, ta không đi xem bác sĩ, ta tưởng đình liền có thể đình, ta không cần bác sĩ phụ đạo ta."

Lưu hạo nhiên đề cao thanh âm, "Vậy ngươi đêm nay sao lại thế này, ngươi lợi hại như vậy, kết quả sủy một hộp tân dược hơn phân nửa đêm chạy tới nhà ta?"

Ngô lỗi vốn là hướng oa, nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên trong thanh âm tức giận, ngưỡng mặt nằm thẳng, làm Lưu hạo nhiên thấy rõ vẻ mặt của hắn.

Hắn nói: "Ngươi không biết, ta hôm nay quá đến có bao nhiêu không xong."

"Lận lão sư kết thúc một kỳ trị bệnh bằng hoá chất về sau, trước một trận xuất viện, bọn họ nói có thể khiêng quá một kỳ không dễ dàng, rất nhiều người hóa hóa người không có. Ta cũng cảm thấy, hắn là người tốt, cát nhân tự có thiên tướng, sẽ tốt. Hôm nay ta đi trong nhà xem hắn, sư mẫu lưu ta ăn cơm trưa, cơm làm được một nửa, lão sư đột nhiên không thoải mái, chúng ta luống cuống tay chân đem người đưa đi bệnh viện, sợ tới mức ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh."

"Sau đó đâu?"

"Đưa đi bệnh viện, bác sĩ nói tình huống không tốt, lưu viện quan sát. Ta thế sư mẫu trở về lấy một ít nằm viện phải dùng đồ vật. Mở ra gia môn, thấy hết thảy còn giống đi thời điểm dáng vẻ kia. Trên bàn chén trà, lột một nửa trái cây, báo chí rơi trên mặt đất, đầu bản đầu đề chính diện triều thượng...... Trên bàn cơm phóng một mâm xào tốt măng tre, phòng bếp thớt thượng là cắt xong rồi đồ ăn, xương sườn hầm một nửa liền như vậy nấu ở trong nồi. Nước trà lạnh, đồ ăn lạnh, canh cũng lạnh...... Ta không biết hình dung như thế nào, giống như sở hữu đồ vật dừng hình ảnh ở nơi đó, thời gian cũng ngừng, chỉ có ta là sống, động. Ta rất khó chịu, cũng thực sợ hãi."

Lưu hạo nhiên bắt tay chưởng phúc ở Ngô lỗi đôi mắt thượng, hắn sợ Ngô lỗi khóc, khóc không nghĩ làm chính mình nhìn đến. Nhưng hắn bàn tay nội sườn từ đầu đến cuối là làm. Ngô lỗi không có một giọt nước mắt.

"Buổi tối đâu, liền càng tốt cười. Ta có đẩy không xong xã giao, phi đi không thể, kết quả ngươi đoán thế nào, trần tây đang theo ta nói chêm chọc cười đâu, nam thứ tiến vào đại náo một hồi. Bát trần tây hắn ba một chén rượu, bị những người khác kéo đi ra ngoài. Ta thật lâu không gặp như vậy khó coi trường hợp, lợi hại chính là, qua vài phút về sau, trên bàn đại gia lại như cũ náo nhiệt lên, nên khoác lác khoác lác nên vuốt mông ngựa vuốt mông ngựa. Ta ngồi ở chỗ kia tưởng, kỳ thật ta cũng rất lợi hại, ta liền sinh hoạt ở trước mặt này đôi ly bàn hỗn độn."

Ngô lỗi nói xong một trường xuyến lời nói, nuốt một chút.

"Người khác cho rằng ta nhìn nam thứ chê cười sẽ vui vẻ, ta nguyên bản cũng như vậy cho rằng. Chính là rốt cuộc có cái gì đáng giá vui vẻ...... Ta đề nàng ngươi sẽ để ý sao?"

"Hoàn toàn sẽ không, ngươi tiếp tục." Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp tục cấp Ngô lỗi thuận mao, rất khó nhìn thấy hắn một lần giảng nhiều như vậy lời nói.

"Chúng ta mới vừa tiến đại học lúc ấy, mỗi người đều đối tương lai tràn ngập hy vọng, ta nhớ tới bọn họ khi, bọn họ mỗi một cái đều là lóe quang, ngày mai ngôi sao nhóm ở trên sân khấu tỏa sáng rực rỡ. Chúng ta có đôi khi tập luyện đến đã khuya, đại gia tắt đèn trên sàn nhà nằm thành một loạt, chạm vào đối nhật tử bên ngoài có ánh trăng chiếu tiến vào. Mỗi người, mỗi người thay phiên giảng chính mình niên thiếu khinh cuồng mộng tưởng. Nàng lúc ấy thật tốt xem...... Sau lại mấy năm nay có người chuyển phía sau màn, có người đổi nghề, có người đã rời đi Bắc Kinh. Bọn họ trung có người tới tìm ta khi, ta có thể giúp tận lực sẽ giúp, nhưng luôn có ta lực sở không thể cập sự. Trước một trận có cái phỏng vấn, mấy ngày nay ta mới nhìn đến bản thảo, tiêu đề là tốt nhất thời gian vẫn là thời đại tốt đẹp nhất ta đã quên, chính là tốt nhất đã sớm đi qua, giống ngày liêu cửa hàng quay lại mang lên sushi, sân bay băng chuyền thượng rương hành lý, ta, ngươi, nàng, bọn họ, sẽ loang loáng nhật tử toàn đi qua, ngươi tin sao?"

"Ta không tin."

Ngô lỗi giống đang nói chuyện cái gì nhàn thoại, nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời dẩu một chút miệng, "Ta không lừa ngươi."

"Ta không tin ngươi khiến cho nàng như vậy bị đuổi ra đi."

Thực rõ ràng dược hiệu bắt đầu tác dụng, Ngô lỗi biểu tình nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều, uống thuốc quá liều về sau sẽ có loại phía trên cảm giác, hắn vẫn cứ nhắm mắt lại, gối lên Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi, khinh phiêu phiêu mà nói: "Ngươi sau lại thực hiểu biết ta sao. Ta không ngồi trụ, lấy cớ đi toilet ra tới nhìn xem nàng đã đi chưa, ta không yên tâm...... Nàng thực chật vật, quần áo bị làm cho nhăn dúm dó...... Sau lại đã xảy ra cái gì, ta sống hai mươi mấy năm, lần đầu tiên, ở đại đường cái thượng, cùng nữ nhân, đại sảo một trận."

"Nàng nói chính mình xứng đáng, nói chính mình trừng phạt đúng tội, nói rất nhiều đem chính mình biếm đến bùn nói, một người đến nhiều hận chính mình mới có thể như vậy nói. Nàng tới phía trước giống như uống rượu, bị tắc lên xe trước cuối cùng cùng ta nói ' Ngô lỗi, ta nếu còn tại đây một hàng hỗn, không dùng được mấy năm, nói không chừng nào một bộ phiến tử, ta sẽ đến diễn một cái mấy chục tràng diễn nhân vật, ta diễn mẹ ngươi, mà ngươi còn có thể diễn cao trung sinh. Đây là nữ diễn viên thanh xuân. ' ta trở lại trên xe liền bắt đầu đau đầu, dạ dày cũng đau, đầu gối đau, thân thể giống như muốn từ trung gian chém thành hai nửa tách ra......"

"Ngươi cho ta gọi điện thoại thời điểm ở trên xe?"

"Đúng vậy."

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng tượng thấy như vậy một cái nguy ngập nguy cơ cuộn tròn lên toàn thân đau đớn Ngô lỗi, chính mình thành hắn đông ban đêm duy nhất cứu mạng rơm rạ.

"Ngươi tới tìm ta là đúng."

"Nhưng ta hối hận." Ngô lỗi từ trên sô pha ngồi dậy, ôm thảm đưa lưng về phía Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên không để ý tới, đứng lên hỏi: "Vậy ngươi còn có nghĩ ta lại bối ngươi đi lên?"

Ngô lỗi một lăn long lóc xoay người ngẩng đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên, "Ngươi vừa rồi không phải nói cuối cùng một lần."

"Ta cũng hối hận."

Ta hối hận mấy năm nay làm chính ngươi một người như vậy lại đây, hối hận lúc trước ngươi nói muốn tách ra ta dễ như trở bàn tay đồng ý, vì niên thiếu khi yếu ớt tôn nghiêm, chưa từng giữ lại ngươi, không có da mặt dày cùng ngươi lì lợm la liếm một chuyến. Ngươi đối mọi người mềm lòng, đối ta chỉ biết càng mềm lòng. Nhưng ta không có làm như vậy. Ta hối hận.

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết Ngô lỗi có phải hay không uống thuốc ăn choáng váng, ghé vào hắn trên lưng ghé vào hắn bên tai, một hai phải hỏi cái này thứ có phải hay không cuối cùng một lần, rốt cuộc còn có mấy lần, hắn muốn tính số lần.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hỏi đến không kiên nhẫn, làm bộ muốn buông tay, cảm nhận được Ngô lỗi gắt gao bái bờ vai của hắn mới nói: "Ngươi thích liền vẫn luôn bối."

"Kia về sau vạn nhất......"

"Không có vạn nhất."

"Úc......"

Ngô lỗi súc lên, súc ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên lưng, mặt dán Lưu hạo nhiên sau cổ, hắn có thể nghe được chính mình tiếng tim đập, còn có Lưu hạo nhiên.

Phanh phanh, phanh phanh.

* đọc sách đoạn ngắn đến từ Đông Dã khuê ngô 《 hiềm nghi người X hiến thân 》


	3. 20-25

Chapter 20

Chapter Text

20.

Ngô lỗi lùi lại phản hồi đoàn phim thời gian, nhiều thỉnh mấy ngày giả.

Tất cả mọi người đều biết lận lão sư tình huống không tốt lắm, bọn họ đang ở chụp vở nguyên tác đúng là hắn, kịch bản phim cũng là lận lão sư thân thể tra ra vấn đề trước tự mình thao đao đổi thành. Sản xuất chủ động gọi điện thoại tới làm Ngô lỗi nhiều ở Bắc Kinh đãi mấy ngày, bồi đến lần thứ hai giải phẫu kết thúc lại trở về, không cần lo lắng tiến độ, trước mắt không có gì vấn đề.

Lần thứ hai giải phẫu tiến hành thật sự thuận lợi, thuật sau khôi phục cũng không tồi. Ngô lỗi tạm thời yên lòng.

Chọn cái thời tiết thực tốt giữa trưa, Lưu hạo nhiên mua thúc hoa thuận đường tái Ngô lỗi, cùng đi bệnh viện vấn an người bệnh.

Lâm xuống xe trước, Ngô lỗi bắt đầu khẩn trương, nắm chặt đai an toàn hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: "Liền ấn chúng ta phía trước nói làm, không thành vấn đề đi?"

"Ngươi muốn cảm thấy không ổn, ngồi nơi này lại suy xét suy xét, có rất nhiều thời gian."

Bệnh viện cấm yên, Lưu hạo nhiên hàng nửa quạt gió cửa sổ, ở đi vào phía trước giành giật từng giây điểm điếu thuốc.

"Không, tùy thời khả năng không có thời gian......" Ngô lỗi nhỏ giọng trả lời, lại giống ở lầm bầm lầu bầu. Hạ quyết tâm sau, buông ra đai an toàn hít sâu hai lần, "Đi, đi lên."

Nằm viện đại lâu hành lang im ắng, hai người một trước một sau đi đến cửa phòng bệnh, Lưu hạo nhiên thả chậm bước chân, nửa nghiêng người hướng Ngô lỗi vươn tay.

"Dùng đến sao?" Ngô lỗi hỏi.

"Không cần phải sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi lại.

Ngô lỗi chần chờ một chút, quyết tuyệt mà bắt tay đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Ngươi tự nhiên điểm, trong chốc lát làm lão nhân gia nhìn ra tới."

Lưu hạo nhiên hạ giọng, mang theo tươi cười gõ khai phòng bệnh môn, trong tay nắm biệt biệt nữu nữu Ngô lỗi đi vào.

Sau giờ ngọ dương quang vẩy đầy phòng bệnh, ngoài cửa sổ không trung lam đến trong suốt, đàm tiếu thanh âm ngẫu nhiên sẽ từ môn khe hở trung lộ ra một ít.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở đơn người trên sô pha bồi lận lão sư cùng sư mẫu nói chuyện phiếm, Ngô lỗi vì không lộ nhân một mình bận rộn. Tìm tới một phen tiểu kéo, cởi bỏ bó hoa đóng gói sau, đem hoa hồng vàng hoa chi tu bổ thành thích hợp chiều dài để vào bình hoa, lại đoan tiến buồng vệ sinh tiếp nửa bình thủy.

"Không vội, Tiểu Lỗi ngồi xuống uống ly trà." Sư mẫu tiếp đón Ngô lỗi, lại quay đầu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói lên lời nói, "Hắn mỗi lần tới một đãi chính là ban ngày, ra ra vào vào tìm sự tình làm sợ chính mình dừng lại, so hộ công còn để bụng, để bụng đến nhiều."

Ngô lỗi đáp ứng rồi một tiếng, nâng bình hoa phóng tới đầu giường, kéo đem ghế dựa dựa gần Lưu hạo nhiên bên người ngồi xuống. Lưu hạo nhiên bắt tay đặt ở Ngô lỗi phía sau, nhân Ngô lỗi ngồi đến lược cao, bàn tay tự nhiên mà vậy dán ở phía sau eo, vô cùng thân mật, "Sư mẫu ở khen ngươi."

Sư mẫu cười ngâm ngâm mà tiếp tục nói: "Chúng ta hai cái không có muốn hài tử, hắn chính là con của chúng ta, từ trước đến nay không đem hắn trở thành người ngoài. Không vội thời điểm, chợ hoa chúng ta cũng làm hắn cùng đi. Xem, lão lận thích nhất hoa nhi khai đến thật tốt...... Nói xa, thật là tuổi lớn. Cho nên sấn cơ hội này, Ngô lỗi không đem ngươi cất giấu mang đến làm chúng ta trông thấy, chúng ta đặc biệt vui vẻ. Bằng không hắn chỉ biết công tác công tác, chung thân đại sự làm sao bây giờ."

Ngô lỗi vùi đầu đến càng thấp, làm ra ngượng ngùng bộ dáng, "Ta mới bao lớn."

Người tới về sau, lận lão sư ngồi dậy, giường diêu khởi một nửa, phía sau lót gối đầu, tinh thần thoạt nhìn không tồi, cùng Ngô lỗi không chút nào kiêng kị mà giảng vui đùa lời nói: "Ta liền như vậy một cái nhi tử, tương lai ta phía sau sự toàn muốn ngươi lo liệu."

Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức cảm nhận được thủ hạ lưng căng thẳng, Ngô lỗi lắp bắp mà nói: "Không, sẽ không, ngài đang nói cái gì a, lập tức xuất viện, này quá không may mắn." Tay ở không trung huy một phen giống như muốn đuổi đi những cái đó bất tường lời nói.

"Tuổi không lớn, người còn rất mê tín." Lão sư cười hắn.

"Ta không phải mê tín......" Ngô lỗi đứng lên, "Sẽ không chính là sẽ không sao, ngươi sống lâu trăm tuổi, ta còn có rất nhiều đồ vật không hiểu, rất nhiều địa phương muốn dạy, cái gì phía sau không phía sau......"

Lưu hạo nhiên túm túm Ngô lỗi thủ đoạn làm hắn ngồi xuống, vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay lấy kỳ trấn an, không lại buông ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên dời đi đề tài hỏi: "Hắn có cùng các ngươi nhắc tới quá ta sao?"

"Có, như thế nào không có, trước kia chỉ cần ở Bắc Kinh, công tác không vội thời điểm Tiểu Lỗi mỗi cái cuối tuần đều phải lại đây ăn cơm, lời trong lời ngoài nhắc tới ngươi, đứng ở phòng bếp giúp ta trích đồ ăn đều phải nói Lưu hạo nhiên giống như cũng thích ăn cái này Lưu hạo nhiên không ăn cái kia, trước nay không gặp hắn cái này tần suất đề qua khác bằng hữu."

"Ta nào có như vậy, quá khoa trương, đừng nói ta như thế nào lão nói ta." Ngô lỗi lúc này là thật ngượng ngùng, vội vội vàng vàng muốn phủ nhận, náo loạn cái đỏ thẫm mặt, lại không thể đánh gãy trưởng bối nói chuyện, đành phải vùi đầu đối phó trái cây, tước xong quả táo tước lê, cắt nhiều nước ngọt ngào hai cái đại quả cam đặt ở cái đĩa phân cho đại gia, đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên khi, không dám giương mắt xem hắn.

Giờ ngọ thời gian bay nhanh, ly thăm thời gian còn có nửa giờ kết thúc khi, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời đi.

Lận lão sư làm Lưu hạo nhiên lưu một chút, Ngô lỗi đứng bên ngoài biên trên hành lang chờ, không biết bên trong đang nói cái gì, hắn trộm thăm dò.

"Còn tưởng nghe lén." Sư mẫu trước ra tới, chụp một phen Ngô lỗi thăm tiến vào đầu, nói là chụp đánh càng giống từ ái vuốt ve.

"Nghe một chút lại không quan hệ." Bị phát hiện người ủy khuất.

Ngô lỗi kéo sư mẫu cánh tay chậm rãi bước hướng thang máy phương hướng đi, mỗi lần tới đi thời điểm nàng đều sẽ đưa đến nơi này, thành thói quen.

"Ngài cùng lận lão sư còn thích hắn sao?" Ngô lỗi tiểu tâm hỏi.

"Ngươi thích tương đối quan trọng, ngươi thích chúng ta thấy thế nào như thế nào thuận mắt."

"Ta còn...... Rất thích."

"Vậy là tốt rồi, về sau có người cùng nhau sinh sống, đừng lão công tác công tác cùng ngươi lão sư một cái bộ dáng, người trẻ tuổi nói chuyện luyến ái thật tốt."

Ngô lỗi cúi đầu ừ một tiếng.

Mới vừa ở cửa thang máy khẩu đứng yên, Lưu hạo nhiên từ phía sau bước nhanh đuổi đi lên.

"Không chờ thật lâu đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi cùng nhau hướng sư mẫu từ biệt.

Ngô lỗi nói chính mình ngày mai buổi sáng phi cơ, lần này là thật sự phải đi, ăn tết cũng muốn ở đoàn phim qua, lại dặn dò một lần muốn sư mẫu chú ý thân thể có việc trước tiên thông tri hắn, mới lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên thượng thang máy.

Cửa thang máy khép lại, Ngô lỗi buông ra Lưu hạo nhiên tay, cả người giống thông qua một hồi trọng đại khảo thí, thoát lực dựa vào trên tường.

"Tâm nguyện hiểu rõ?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

"Ít nhất có một chút làm cho bọn họ yên tâm."

Cửa thang máy mở ra muốn đi ra đi khi Ngô lỗi đột nhiên nhớ tới, vội hỏi: "Lận lão sư vừa rồi cùng ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Nam nhân gian bí mật."

"Ta không phải nam nhân sao! Mau nói cho ta biết." Ngô lỗi truy ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau.

"Không được, nói là cho ta một người nói."

"Ta mang ngươi tới, ta muốn ngươi cùng ta diễn kịch, nội dung khẳng định có liên quan tới ta, nói cho ta đi."

"Đừng gọi bậy ba." Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra cửa xe ngồi xuống.

Ngô lỗi từ bên kia lên xe, chuẩn xác bắt được Lưu hạo nhiên, "Cái gì đều không nói cho ta, cư nhiên còn chiếm ta tiện nghi."

Lưu hạo nhiên tránh trái tránh phải, rốt cuộc kiềm trụ Ngô lỗi hai tay cổ tay, "Tới rồi thích hợp thời gian nhất định sẽ nói cho ngươi, tin tưởng ta, tin một lần cũng đúng."

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt biểu tình quá mức chân thành, Ngô lỗi hậm hực thu hồi tay, ngồi thẳng cấp chính mình hệ thượng đai an toàn.

Tiến vào giờ cao điểm buổi chiều, bọn họ đổ ở trên đường.

Không có gì quan trọng hẹn hò muốn đuổi, hai người đều thực kiên nhẫn mà nhìn phía trước, ở dòng xe cộ trung chậm rãi đi trước.

"Vì cái gì một hai phải diễn này vừa ra, cùng phim truyền hình dường như."

"Bọn họ vẫn luôn lo lắng ta vội vàng công tác, đến bốn mươi tuổi đều thảo không đến lão bà."

Lưu hạo nhiên không có quay đầu lại xem Ngô lỗi, trước nói câu "Sao có thể", lại nói "Vậy ngươi liền mang cái đại nam nhân đi a?"

"Bọn họ lại không để bụng."

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo trường thanh âm nga một tiếng, "Dù sao ta là khối gạch, ngươi nơi nào yêu cầu liền hướng nơi nào dọn."

"Bọn họ phu thê hai người thay ta nhọc lòng quá, thiệt tình rất tốt với ta, bọn họ vui vẻ, lòng ta cũng sẽ dễ chịu một ít, cùng nói dối mang đến áy náy xem như hai hai tương để. Cho nên, thật sự thật sự cảm ơn ngươi."

Dài dòng đèn đỏ trước, Ngô lỗi chuyển qua tới, đối với Lưu hạo nhiên vô cùng nghiêm túc nói lời cảm tạ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngược lại thành cái kia ngượng ngùng người, tắc một câu "Đêm nay ăn cơm ngươi mua đơn, ta hảo hảo tuyển cái địa phương thả ngươi huyết", đèn tín hiệu chuyển lục, xe khai qua đường khẩu.

Ngày hôm sau Ngô lỗi về tới độ ấm thượng nhưng phía nam chuyên tâm mà bắt đầu công tác, trở thành nhân vật, tiếp tục một người khác nhân sinh.

Tới gần tân niên, nơi nơi tràn đầy màu đỏ không khí vui mừng.

Quay chụp lại ở từng bước tăng giá cả, suất diễn tăng thêm, nội dung cũng tới rồi ma tâm thời điểm.

Tháng chạp hai mươi chín, trừ tịch trước một ngày, có một hồi thăm tù diễn.

Lời kịch cảnh tượng đều rất đơn giản, Ngô lỗi nguyên tưởng rằng có thể một lần quá, lại liên tục NG hai lần.

Đạo diễn lại đây hỏi có phải hay không quá mệt mỏi, muốn hắn nghỉ ngơi mười phút lại tiếp tục.

Đi ra trong nhà, ngồi ở ghế trên hỏi trợ lý muốn tới di động, mở ra mặt trên cái gì cũng không có, an an tĩnh tĩnh, không có bất luận cái gì tân tin tức. Hắn đem chính mình bao lên, trầm hạ tâm, mạnh mẽ áp xuống liên tiếp dâng lên mạc danh bất an, nhắm mắt vài phút.

Lại mở mắt ra khi, đã là điều chỉnh tốt.

Đi vào, quay chụp tiếp tục.

Cách lan can, hắn hỏi: "Rốt cuộc là vì cái gì?"

Đối diện thanh âm bình tĩnh tựa Haiti truyền đến: "Hắn phụ ta."

"Bởi vì như vậy một người, đáng giá ngươi đáp thượng tương lai đáp thượng tiền đồ đáp thượng sở hữu ngươi thích đồ vật, mất đi tự do sao?" Ngô lỗi thân thể trước khuynh, bởi vì khó hiểu cùng phẫn nộ ngược lại khiến cho chính mình hạ giọng.

"Ta hiện tại có rất nhiều thời gian, ta sẽ chậm rãi tưởng, ngẫm lại chính mình rốt cuộc làm sai cái gì, từ nơi nào bắt đầu sai."

Đối diễn diễn viên nói xong đứng dậy rời đi, Ngô lỗi kêu một tiếng tên không có thể lưu lại đối phương, cửa sắt ở trước mặt hắn vang dội mà đóng lại. Vô lực nằm xải lai ghế dựa, Ngô lỗi chống cái trán biểu tình thống khổ, như là muốn khóc, nhăn mặt không có khóc ra tới.

Máy quay phim ở bên mặt lấy gần cảnh, đạo diễn kêu đình, quá.

Trợ lý lại đây nâng một phen Ngô lỗi mới đứng lên, ngắn ngủn một tuồng kịch háo hắn đến loại tình trạng này.

Hai mươi chín quay chụp vẫn luôn tiến hành đến nửa đêm. Kết thúc công việc khi đại gia lẫn nhau nói ăn tết hảo, lại thuyết minh thiên thấy.

Ngô lỗi xách theo ăn khuya trở lại khách sạn, ngồi ở trước bàn chậm rì rì mà ăn.

Ban ngày vội lên không có muốn ăn, trước mặt vô cùng có khả năng là năm nào cơm tối trước cuối cùng một cơm, Ngô lỗi không vội không vội, ở dưới đèn nhai kỹ nuốt chậm, quai hàm phình phình.

Trên bàn yên lặng hồi lâu di động tiếng chuông đại tác phẩm, sợ tới mức hắn cái muỗng ầm một tiếng rơi vào trong chén, bắn ra vài tích nước canh.

Là một cái xa lạ dãy số.

Bình phục một chút, Ngô lỗi tiếp lên, hắn thử tính mà uy một tiếng.

Thanh âm lại là hắn đã từng quen thuộc.

"Nửa đêm đánh tới dọa ngươi nhảy dựng đi, còn hảo ngươi tiếp."

"Nam thứ?"

"Ta thời gian không nhiều lắm, ngươi nghe ta nói. Thực xin lỗi, vì lần trước sự ta thất thố, vì lần trước nữa nói ta nói không lựa lời, ngươi rõ ràng vẫn luôn tưởng giúp ta, thực xin lỗi. Còn có cảm ơn ngươi đã từng lời khuyên, ngươi là đúng."

"Ngươi gặp được chuyện gì? Ngươi trước đừng quải!" Ngô lỗi đứng lên.

"Ta, ta a," Ngô lỗi nghe được điện thoại bên kia nam thứ đang cười, "Ta lần này thật sự hồi không được đầu, hắn âm ta, chúng ta nổi lên tranh chấp, thất thủ thọc cái kia vương bát đản một đao, đang ở đi tự thú trên đường. Mau tới rồi."

Ngô lỗi cả kinh đệ nhất hạ không phản ứng lại đây.

"Dù sao chính là phát hiện lập tức muốn vào đi, còn không có tới kịp cho ngươi xin lỗi, nói một tiếng thực xin lỗi, cứ như vậy, tái kiến."

Chờ Ngô lỗi lại bát qua đi khi, điện thoại đã vô pháp chuyển được.

Hắn ở ly Bắc Kinh rất xa rất xa phía nam, không biết cái kia buổi tối rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Đương sự giữ kín như bưng, hắn sau lại qua thật lâu cũng không từ biết được.

Ngô lỗi đánh rất nhiều rất nhiều điện thoại, bất chấp lễ tiết, phàm là dính điểm biên bằng hữu từng cái hỏi qua đi, không được đến cái gì hữu dụng tin tức, bọn họ nói thời gian thật sự quá muộn bất luận như thế nào hừng đông về sau mới hảo hỏi thăm tin tức. Trần tây điện thoại đồng dạng vô pháp chuyển được, hắn khả năng ở bệnh viện cũng có thể ở cục cảnh sát. Lưu hạo nhiên càng là chút nào không biết tình, bị Ngô lỗi đánh thức khi còn đang trong giấc mộng hồ đồ, không còn hắn pháp, từ trên giường lên, thông điện thoại Lưu hạo nhiên bồi Ngô lỗi ngồi hơn phân nửa cái buổi tối.

Ngô lỗi rất ít nói chuyện, phần lớn thời điểm trầm mặc.

"Còn có nhớ hay không, ngươi trước kia tới ta trường học lần đầu tiên gặp qua nam thứ về sau, như thế nào trêu chọc nàng tên."

Lưu hạo nhiên nói nhớ rõ, "Ta nhưng chỉ cho ngươi một người trộm nói qua. Ta nói cô nương này mẹ có phải hay không đương đại Kỷ Hiểu Phù, cấp hài tử đặt tên như vậy cương liệt."

Nam thứ, khó thứ.

Rõ ràng muốn thứ, nhưng nam tự ở phía trước, khó càng thêm khó.

Rạng sáng thời điểm, Ngô lỗi ôm di động ngủ đi qua.

Suốt công tác một cái ban ngày, buổi tối tiếp thu quá nhiều kích thích, Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc đầu óc chuyển bất động, ngã vào trên giường ôm di động đã ngủ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe Ngô lỗi lâu dài tiếng hít thở, nhẹ nhàng kêu một tiếng Ngô lỗi tên, xác nhận hắn thật sự ngủ rồi. Quải điện thoại phía trước, hắn biết Ngô lỗi nghe không được, vẫn là nhịn không được nói: "Ngươi phải hảo hảo."

Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện chính mình cùng những người khác không có khác nhau, đối mặt thiên tai nhân họa, đối mặt thình lình xảy ra không thể nề hà sự, cũng chỉ có thể không ngừng lặp lại câu kia tuyên cổ bất biến nói dối, sẽ tốt, sẽ khá lên.

Thời gian lưu chuyển đến cuối mùa xuân.

Chiến tuyến kéo tương đương chi trường, nhiều lần khúc chiết điện ảnh sắp đóng máy.

Ngô lỗi bị tiêu ma đến toàn vô tình chí phản kháng, đi theo chính mình diễn đại tang tấm ảnh cùng nhau tang. Lưu hạo nhiên trung gian tới xem qua một lần hắn, còn lại thời gian chính mình cũng vội đạt được thân thiếu phương pháp, hắn hồi quá một lần Bắc Kinh, đãi một cái cuối tuần, từ sớm đến tối bài đầy quay chụp cùng thăm hỏi. Hai người nhưng thật ra vẫn luôn ở bảo trì liên hệ không có đoạn quá, gọi điện thoại hoặc là gửi tin tức.

Ngô lỗi nói hiện tại người rất ít viết thư, gửi tin tức thay thế viết thư trở thành một loại thận trọng lựa chọn, trịnh trọng nghi thức.

Hắn thận trọng hỏi, ngươi chừng nào thì tới xem ta.

Hắn trịnh trọng mà nói, Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh, hiện tại là nửa đêm tam điểm, ta cảm giác chính mình bụng đói kêu vang.

Lưu hạo nhiên thu được tin tức sẽ trước tiên ở trên giường lăn một vòng, hắn cũng không rõ ràng lắm chính mình vì cái gì làm như vậy, giống như lăn thượng một vòng có thể vuốt phẳng một ít đến từ xa xôi tuổi dậy thì rung động.

Người ở niên thiếu khi, còn chưa bắt đầu lòng tham phía trước, đôi câu vài lời ba lượng hành tự là có thể dễ dàng đả động một người.

Ngô lỗi ở Quảng Châu đóng máy ngày đó, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lúc ở Hongkong, kết thúc công khai hoạt động cùng quay chụp thời gian thượng sớm, còn kém một cái giáp mặt thăm hỏi an bài ở ngày hôm sau buổi sáng.

Ở trên xe, Lưu hạo nhiên đổi mới tới rồi Ngô lỗi đã lâu mạng xã hội đổi mới.

Không có kỷ niệm đóng máy, không có phát biểu liên tiếp cảm nghĩ, cũng không có ảnh chụp, chỉ có một câu "Hảo muốn ăn nóng hầm hập bánh tart trứng."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ rõ Ngô lỗi đã từng đề qua một miệng, chính mình đổi mới tư nhân động thái, hoặc là là phi thường vui vẻ, hoặc là là phi thường không vui. Hắn đối mặt di động nghiêng nghiêng đầu, hoang mang mà tưởng, Ngô lỗi ở không vui cái gì đâu.

Vẫn là chỉ là ở đơn thuần đối hắn cách nói suông lời nói.

Thô sơ giản lược tính hạ thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định đi một chuyến Quảng Châu, dù sao ly đến gần, chẳng sợ buổi tối cũng chưa về, sáng sớm hôm sau cũng là tới kịp.

Hắn không có chuyện trước thông tri Ngô lỗi, làm bộ ở vội xem nhẹ Ngô lỗi đổi mới động thái.

Ngày mới sát hắc, Ngô lỗi còn không có tới kịp xuất phát đóng máy yến, Lưu hạo nhiên dẫn theo hai hộp mới ra lò bánh tart trứng đột nhiên xuất hiện.

Ngô lỗi vừa mừng vừa sợ, không màng trong phòng còn có nhân viên công tác khác phác tới ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, treo ở hắn trên người hỏi: "Ngươi không phải bận tối mày tối mặt sao?"

"Lừa gạt ngươi."

"Ngươi như thế nào lão gạt ta."

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn định nói câu hết sức ghê tởm người nị oai lời nói, nhận thấy được chung quanh còn có người kịp thời đình chỉ, vỗ vỗ Ngô lỗi cánh tay làm hắn trước buông ra hắn.

Bánh tart trứng một hộp đại phân cho nhân viên công tác, các nữ hài tử vừa nói hảo béo người ác một bên hi hi ha ha cầm ăn đi rồi, dư lại tiểu nhân một hộp là Ngô lỗi độc thực.

"Mau ăn," Lưu hạo nhiên sờ soạng một chút hộp ngoại sườn, "Còn có độ ấm."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi, Ngô lỗi đem chính mình tễ ở sô pha cùng bàn trà chi gian, ngồi xếp bằng ngồi dưới đất liền ăn hai chỉ, tô da tra dính ở bên miệng, rớt ở màu trắng áo tắm dài thượng.

"Lại ăn một cái đi, dù sao cũng giết thanh, không sợ béo."

Ngô lỗi tưởng tượng cũng là, nghe theo cái này tội ác kiến nghị, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ phối hợp, lại từ hộp lấy ra một con, hai ba miệng khô rớt.

Lưu hạo nhiên trừu tờ giấy đưa cho Ngô lỗi, "Sát sát."

"Ngươi còn đi sao?"

"Xem ngươi ăn xong ta muốn đi."

"Như vậy cấp......"

"Sáng mai còn có công tác."

Ngô lỗi ngồi ở thảm thượng bất động.

"Còn có thời gian, ta còn có thể cùng ngươi chờ lát nữa."

"Đó là bao lâu?" Ngô lỗi để lại cho Lưu hạo nhiên một cái không cao hứng bóng dáng cùng quật cường cái ót.

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay nhìn mắt biểu, "Một giờ."

Một giờ, 60 phút, ba ngàn sáu trăm giây, thời gian chảy xuôi, mau đến giống hết thảy chưa tồn tại quá.

Ôn tồn qua, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy phải đi, Ngô lỗi ngồi ở một bên.

"Không tiễn đưa ta?"

"Không cao hứng đưa."

"Ta đây đi rồi?"

"Đi thôi đi thôi."

Ngô lỗi dứt khoát không kiên nhẫn mà quay người đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi nhanh hướng cạnh cửa đi đến, ấn hạ môn bắt tay khi Ngô lỗi mới đổi ý, nhảy xuống sô pha, mang theo phong chạy hướng Lưu hạo nhiên, bang một tiếng ấn hạ vừa mới mở ra môn, đổ ở cửa.

"Không đi có thể hay không, lưu lại."

Đây là lần đầu tiên Ngô lỗi đưa ra nào đó yêu cầu. Trước đây hắn cũng không đề yêu cầu, cho rằng ở như vậy quan hệ trừ bỏ trao đổi điều kiện hoặc là hồi báo đối phương, chính mình đơn phương không thể bừa bãi, Lưu hạo nhiên không có nghĩa vụ thỏa mãn hắn tùy hứng.

Ta biết ngươi có công tác, ta biết ngươi rất bận, nhưng ta tưởng cùng ngươi ở bên nhau, ta không muốn làm rộng lượng thông cảm người, ngươi vì ta, lưu lại, có thể hay không.

Chỉ là vì ta.

"Hảo." Lưu hạo nhiên đáp ứng rồi, tuyệt không cự tuyệt khả năng.

Hắn đi phía trước, đối mặt người đại diện bất đắc dĩ biểu tình, mang theo đã lâu co quắp cùng cẩn thận, hắn hỏi qua người tới: "Tỷ, ngươi cảm thấy ta thử đuổi theo Ngô lỗi thế nào?"

"Ta thật sự tưởng cùng hắn ở bên nhau."

Ngô lỗi trên mặt lại lần nữa lộ ra sống sót sau tai nạn nhẹ nhàng.

"Ta khoáng đóng máy yến, còn không có ăn cơm, chúng ta đi ra cửa ăn khuya được không? Này phụ cận có một nhà danh khí rất lớn đêm trà."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới chính mình buổi chiều cũng không có ăn cái gì, hưởng ứng Ngô lỗi đề nghị.

Ngô lỗi đi vào buồng vệ sinh, ăn qua đồ ngọt lúc sau hắn quyết định trước xoát cái nha, tuy rằng trong chốc lát đi ra ngoài lại muốn ăn cái gì.

Hắn đối với gương khảy một phen tóc, tâm tình kỳ hảo, nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên ngoài gọi điện thoại, nói chính mình đêm nay không quay về.

Gác ở rửa mặt trên đài di động ong ong chấn lên khi, Ngô lỗi tươi cười cương ở trên mặt.

Đêm khuya điện thoại chưa bao giờ mang cho hắn quá tin tức tốt.

Một lần cũng không có.

Hắn tổng cho rằng, mỗi một lần hắn đều cho rằng, hết thảy thật sự ở chậm rãi biến hảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên buông di động, đứng yên không đủ năm giây, nghe được buồng vệ sinh truyền đến đồ vật quăng ngã toái thanh âm.

Hắn vọt tới cửa, chỉ nhìn thấy Ngô lỗi cứng đờ mà đứng ở tại chỗ, trên mặt biểu tình xen vào khó có thể tin cùng hắn đã sớm dự đoán được chi gian, di động té rớt trên mặt đất, màn hình chia năm xẻ bảy.

Ở dữ tợn đan xen vết rách chi gian, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy được quen thuộc tên.

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống nhặt lên rơi trên mặt đất di động khi, phát hiện chính mình tay cũng ở khó có thể ức chế run rẩy.

Ống nghe đặt ở bên tai, hắn cùng Ngô lỗi cùng nhau bị cho biết lận lão sư tin người chết.

Liền ở vừa mới, mười phút trước.

Chapter 21

Chapter Text

21.

"Chúng ta lập tức nhích người trở về."

Lưu hạo nhiên nói chính là, chúng ta.

Kết thúc trò chuyện sau, hắn nhìn sắc mặt trắng bệch Ngô lỗi, hai người không tiếng động đối diện.

Ngô lỗi nhất thời ở vào vô pháp tiếp thu trạng thái, tròng mắt chậm rãi chuyển động, hắn hỏi: "Ngày này vẫn là tới?"

"Là."

"Nhưng ta...... Còn không có chuẩn bị tốt."

"Loại sự tình này vĩnh viễn vô pháp chuẩn bị sẵn sàng."

Thời gian còn không tính quá muộn, 0 điểm về sau còn có một chuyến chuyến bay, khoang hạng nhất chỉ còn hai trương phiếu.

Ngô lỗi đôi tay phủng di động tay run đến như thế nào cũng điểm không trúng mục đích địa, lần đầu tiên toát ra muốn hỏng mất dấu hiệu. Lưu hạo nhiên trừu qua di động ý đồ làm Ngô lỗi bình tĩnh lại.

"Nghe ta nói, hiện tại ta tới đính phiếu, gọi điện thoại thông tri công tác của ngươi nhân viên, ngươi đi thay quần áo, thu thập tùy thân đồ vật, rương hành lý muốn tiểu hào, chờ tới rồi sân bay chúng ta khả năng không có thời gian gửi vận chuyển. Nhiều tắc hai bộ quần áo kế tiếp mấy ngày ngươi sẽ không có thời gian về nhà."

Ngô lỗi phảng phất bị đánh thức, giơ tay chạm chạm cái trán, "Hảo, ta đã biết."

Nhanh chóng ra phiếu về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở trên ban công gọi điện thoại, hắn không thể lần lượt lặp lại không xong tin tức kích thích Ngô lỗi, xuyên thấu qua cửa kính sát đất cửa sổ nhìn về phía chính ngồi xổm trên mặt đất thu thập đồ vật Ngô lỗi, rối ren một trận, dại ra một trận.

Lưu hạo nhiên đánh mấy cái điện thoại, hủy bỏ chính mình ngày hôm sau công tác hành trình, đem đang ở uống rượu trần tây trước kêu đi lận lão sư gia.

"Đá chồng chất lão sư đi rồi, liền vừa mới sự, cụ thể tình huống chúng ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, đại khái nửa đêm gấp trở về, ngươi đi trước nhìn xem."

Kia đầu trầm mặc chỗ trống ba lượng giây, "Ta đây liền qua đi. Làm đá chồng chất nén bi thương."

Bọn họ lại giống còn nhỏ thời điểm như vậy kêu hắn, dường như một loại an ủi.

Nhưng vô luận như thế nào, không ai có thể trở lại quá khứ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào giúp Ngô lỗi kiểm tra rồi một lần đồ vật, khấu hảo cái rương, tài xế ở dưới chờ.

Trợ lý đẩy cửa tiến vào, trên mặt biểu tình cũng là thật cẩn thận, kêu Ngô lỗi một tiếng lão bản về sau, chính mình ngược lại trước muốn khóc ra tới.

"Dư lại giao cho các ngươi, có vấn đề lại liên hệ." Lưu hạo nhiên ra tiếng công đạo.

Ngô lỗi giống như mất đi ngôn ngữ công năng, cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, dưới vành nón mặt toàn vô biểu tình. Có một trương cái chắn lập lên, bi thương hoặc là khổ sở còn không có tới kịp từ khe hở trung chảy ra. May mà bên người có Lưu hạo nhiên, mọi việc toàn làm Lưu hạo nhiên làm chủ, đi theo hắn phía sau hoảng hốt thượng phi cơ.

Cabin độ ấm thấp, Lưu hạo nhiên muốn tới hai khối thảm cái ở Ngô lỗi trên người, Ngô lỗi tay lạnh đến kinh người, lúc này bất luận nam bắc, thời tiết toàn đã ấm lại, lại quá mấy chu sắp ngửi được mùa hè hương vị.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở thảm hạ nắm chặt Ngô lỗi run rẩy tay, ý đồ cho hắn một ít lực lượng.

May mắn chính là trên đường thuận lợi, không có khái vướng, nửa đêm đến.

Xe ngừng ở giao lộ, dư lại một đoạn yêu cầu đi bộ đi vào đi.

Lận lão sư gia là một chỗ nhà cũ, mang theo một cái tiểu viện tử, mùa hè đã đến sau cây xanh bò mãn chỉnh mặt tường.

Ngô lỗi tại đây tòa xinh đẹp cũ xưa trong phòng vượt qua vô số thời gian, được đến rất nhiều tri thức hòa hảo hồi ức.

Hiện giờ hắn đứng ở ngoài cửa, sinh tử cách xa nhau, không biết muốn như thế nào bước vào.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo nhéo Ngô lỗi bả vai.

"Đi vào về sau, tỉnh lại lên, cái này buổi tối qua đi, hừng đông về sau, sẽ có vô số việc lớn việc nhỏ muốn ngươi quyết định, làm quyết định."

"Ta sẽ không, ta cái gì đều sẽ không...... Ta......" Ngô lỗi thanh âm ở phát run.

"Sẽ có rất nhiều người tới giúp ngươi, trưởng bối, bằng hữu, chúng ta bồi ngươi, quàn linh cữu và mai táng công việc sẽ có chuyên môn nhân viên công tác an bài chấp hành, nhưng ngươi là người tâm phúc."

"Lễ tang là tồn tại người đối mất đi người có thể làm cuối cùng một chút việc, đưa hắn cuối cùng đoạn đường, cuối cùng cũng là tồn tại người đối chính mình an ủi. Đi vào về sau, muốn khóc liền khóc, khóc xong lau khô nước mắt, liền phải phụ khởi trách nhiệm."

Ngô lỗi gật đầu, chỉ nói một chữ hảo, ninh ngũ tạng lục phủ trước một bước bước vào.

Rạng sáng thời gian, báo tang tuyên bố.

Mở đầu lúc sau, dư lại sự như nước đến cừ thành, từng cọc tới, từng cọc an bài thoả đáng.

Ngô lỗi nguyên tưởng rằng chính mình cái gì đều sẽ không, kết quả là phát hiện người đi đến kia một bước, tự nhiên mà vậy cái gì đều sẽ.

Nói đến cũng bất quá là nhân gian việc vặt, đầu một chuyến cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, có kinh nghiệm người ở bên chỉ điểm thượng một vài, chậm rãi cũng biết nên làm như thế nào.

Lận lão sư sinh thời làm quá rất nhiều công tác, hai phu thê quảng giao bằng hữu, đào lý khắp thiên hạ.

Tin tức truyền khai sau, lục tục tới phúng viếng người rất nhiều, mỗi ngày từ sớm đến tối nghỉ không xuống dưới, buổi tối ấn quy củ còn muốn túc trực bên linh cữu.

Lưu hạo nhiên bồi một cái ban ngày về sau, làm Ngô lỗi chạy trở về công tác.

Ngô lỗi nhìn đến hắn điện thoại so với chính mình vang đến còn lợi hại, nhớ tới ngày đó hắn nói vốn dĩ ngày hôm sau còn có hành trình. Vỗ vỗ đầu vội hôn đầu.

Phỏng vấn sửa đến ngày hôm sau buổi tối, sửa vì điện thoại phỏng vấn. Sự phát đột nhiên, còn có rất nhiều công tác phải làm, sinh hoạt không thể như vậy dừng lại. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thể toàn bộ hành trình bồi, rảnh rỗi chạy tới, nửa ngày, mấy cái giờ, không thể giúp gấp cái gì, cấp lai khách đảo ly trà, đốc xúc Ngô lỗi ăn một chút gì. Đề phòng nhật tử còn chưa tới, người trước ngã bệnh.

Trên thực tế người ở cái kia giai đoạn rất khó suy sụp đi xuống, có một hơi treo, bị vô tận phức tạp sự cùng lai khách lấp đầy sở hữu thời gian, đối với bi thương, đau đớn, đói khát là chết lặng.

Ngày thứ ba, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng ban đầu Đại lão bản cùng nhau tới. Mấy năm nay hắn đã sớm tự lập môn hộ, hoàn toàn độc lập, nhưng chặt chẽ lui tới vẫn luôn còn ở.

Buổi chiều thời gian, vừa lúc là một cái không đương, người không nhiều lắm.

Lưu hạo nhiên khởi điểm chỉ là đứng ở linh đường cửa rất xa xem.

Người tới bái tế, tam khom lưng, một tiếng nén bi thương, Ngô lỗi khom lưng tạ lễ. Nếu là tình ý sâu nặng được rồi lễ bái quỳ lễ, hắn đồng dạng muốn dập đầu đáp lễ. Người có tâm không ở số ít.

Người đi về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên tiến lên.

"Hôm nay khái nhiều ít?"

Ngô lỗi xua xua tay, "Quá nhiều quên mất."

Ba ngày về sau hắn đã ứng đối tự nhiên.

Vào nhà lúc sau, Ngô lỗi nhìn đến ấm trà thấy đế, không đợi người khác tới làm, cầm lấy đến một bên, giặt sạch hồ đã đổi mới lá trà, chờ nước ấm thiêu khai.

Ngắn ngủn mấy ngày, Ngô lỗi gầy một vòng lớn, bổn vừa người màu đen áo sơ mi hiện tại xem eo bụng vị trí không rất nhiều.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở phía sau, đôi tay phóng thượng Ngô lỗi bả vai, làm hắn thả lỏng lại, không cần vô ý thức banh đến như vậy khẩn.

Ngô lỗi suy sụp vai, tay chống ở bàn duyên, cúi đầu nhắm mắt lại.

Như là muốn ngừng nước mắt, nhưng hắn không có nước mắt.

Xoay người, Ngô lỗi ôm một chút Lưu hạo nhiên, "Trên người của ngươi mùi vị thật thơm nghe, nguyên lai ta khứu giác không có không nhạy."

Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô lỗi buông ra tay khi lại ôm trở về, "Vậy lại ôm một cái, ngươi nhiều ngửi ngửi."

Phòng bếp cửa, lận sư mẫu ở bàn tay khoan khe hở trông được liếc mắt một cái, thở dài, lại đường cũ phản hồi, ngồi xuống khi nói: "Thủy còn không có hảo, chúng ta từ từ, chậm trễ." Lai khách liên thanh nói không quan hệ.

Thủy khai về sau, Ngô lỗi phao hảo trà, cái ly cùng ấm trà đặt ở khay cùng nhau bưng lên bàn. Lưu hạo nhiên chủ động bưng lên, khom người đổ bốn ly trà nóng.

Lễ tang làm bổn nhiều năm không thấy người một lần nữa ngồi xuống ôn chuyện, nói đến chuyện cũ năm xưa.

Thú sự cũng hảo, khúc mắc cũng thế, tựa như bụi bặm, nhẹ nhàng đảo qua, phiêu ở không trung, rơi trên mặt đất.

Cuối cùng đều là một câu, ngài phải bảo trọng.

Nói cho lận quá, nói cho chính mình.

Đại lão bản lúc đi, Lưu hạo nhiên không có cùng nhau nhích người, khăng khăng lưu lại bồi Ngô lỗi gác đêm.

Lễ tang bảo lưu lại một bộ phận truyền thống, lễ nghi phiền phức. Lưu hạo nhiên than một câu lăn lộn người sống.

"Đã xem như hết thảy giản lược." Ngô lỗi ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, bọn họ sóng vai ngồi ở trong viện.

Ban ngày là cái hảo thời tiết, buổi tối khởi điểm độ ấm hợp lòng người.

Lại một cái mùa hè sắp đã đến, mùa luôn là như vậy một vòng một vòng thay đổi, tháng đổi năm dời.

Trong thành thị rất khó nhìn đến ngôi sao, Ngô lỗi ngẩng đầu híp mắt tưởng tìm kiếm một viên.

Hắn lấy bả vai chạm vào Lưu hạo nhiên, "Ngươi nói người sau khi đi, sẽ biến thành bầu trời ngôi sao sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng học Ngô lỗi bộ dáng, híp mắt nhìn phía thật sâu bầu trời đêm, "Có lẽ sẽ, có lẽ sẽ không. Sinh làm người này đoạn đường tóm lại kết thúc, ta tổng cảm thấy, vũ trụ cuồn cuộn, nên lao tới tiếp theo trình."

"Làm ngôi sao, làm kha tuyết, trở thành hải, trở thành phong, đều thực hảo." Ngô lỗi dừng một chút bồi thêm một câu, "...... Nhưng là không cần lại làm người."

"Ân."

Tới rồi sau nửa đêm, nhiệt độ không khí giảm xuống không ít.

"Ngươi vây không vây?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

Ngô lỗi lắc đầu.

"Lạnh không?"

"Có chút."

Lưu hạo nhiên tìm đến chính mình đặt ở trên xe dự phòng to rộng áo gió, gắn vào Ngô lỗi quần áo bên ngoài, bao bọc lấy hắn.

"Ngươi không lạnh sao?"

"Không lạnh, nhưng thật ra có điểm vây." Lưu hạo nhiên ngượng ngùng cười cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên mệt nhọc lại không chịu đi ngủ, câu được câu không bồi Ngô lỗi nói chuyện, chống chống, đầu một oai dựa vào Ngô lỗi trên vai ngủ rồi.

Cảm nhận được đầu vai trọng lượng, Ngô lỗi hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ mặt, cùng đều đều hô hấp hạ phập phồng ngực.

Khoảng cách bọn họ lần trước đầu dựa đầu ngủ, nhoáng lên chính là 5 năm.

Thời gian mới là truy cũng đuổi không kịp phong.

Ngô lỗi quấn chặt trên người quần áo, không cho một chút phong tiến vào, đầu vai gối không cẩn thận ngủ Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn vẫn là không cảm giác được buồn ngủ, liền như vậy vẫn luôn ngồi vào không trung trở nên trắng.

Buổi sáng lúc đi, Ngô lỗi đưa Lưu hạo nhiên tới cửa. Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên đưa ra muốn Ngô lỗi lại đưa đưa hắn, đi xa vài bước. Ngô lỗi đồng ý.

Hẹp hẹp con đường hai bên, cây xanh nùng âm, ánh mặt trời lộ ra rậm rạp lá cây tưới xuống tới. Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi sóng vai đi ở trên đường nhỏ, hướng dừng xe phương hướng đi.

Nên là một cái thực tốt buổi sáng, thời tiết hảo, không khí hảo, hết thảy đều hảo.

Đại đa số người không có gì đặc biệt một ngày xuân thần.

Nhưng qua không bao lâu, Ngô lỗi muốn phản hồi đến linh đường đi, bắt đầu một ngày bận rộn.

Ngày mai liền đến nhật tử, người tới càng ngày càng nhiều, Ngô lỗi sẽ nghênh đón chưa từng có bận rộn cuối cùng một ngày.

Đi đến bên cạnh xe, Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra xếp sau cửa xe.

"Làm gì, muốn dẫn ta đi a?" Trải qua mấy ngày hòa hoãn, Ngô lỗi cảm xúc hảo rất nhiều, ngoài miệng nói chuyện cũng nhẹ nhàng lên.

"Ta nhưng thật ra tưởng, lần này không dám."

Ngô lỗi vẫn là ngồi đi lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên xe thùng dụng cụ phiên nửa ngày, chính mình nhỏ giọng nói thầm "Ta nhớ rõ liền ở chỗ này", rốt cuộc nhảy ra một con thuốc mỡ. Kéo ra bên kia môn, cũng ngồi xuống.

"Chính mình tới vẫn là ta tới."

Ngô lỗi vẻ mặt nghi hoặc, "Ta không có bị thương."

"Vừa thấy ngươi mấy ngày nay ngủ đều không có cởi quần áo, muốn hay không vãn khởi quần nhìn xem ngươi đầu gối."

Ngô lỗi mang theo nghi vấn cuốn lên ống quần thấy được chính mình đầu gối hai khối tím đậm hồng.

"Ta...... Phía trước không có một chút cảm giác." Ngô lỗi chính mình cũng thực kinh ngạc.

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy đầu ngón tay chọc chọc, "Còn không có?"

A một tiếng che lại đầu gối ứ thanh, "Có có, ngươi đừng chạm vào."

"Chính mình tới?" Lưu hạo nhiên đem thuốc mỡ đưa cho Ngô lỗi, "Nhiều ít mạt điểm nhi tán đến mau."

"Vẫn là ngươi tới."

Ngô lỗi điều chỉnh tư thế, nghiêng nghiêng thân, hai cái đùi hướng về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, từ túi tiền móc di động ra, vốn định phiên phiên mấy ngày nay rơi rớt tin tức, không đến một phút đồng hồ, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được thực rất nhỏ một tiếng lạch cạch, Ngô lỗi di động rớt ở ngực, từ trên người chảy xuống, hoạt đến ghế dựa thượng.

Ngô lỗi ngủ rồi.

Ở một loại không hề phòng bị trạng thái hạ, hắn không hề kháng cự giấc ngủ, làm buồn ngủ chui chỗ trống.

Lưu hạo nhiên thủ hạ phóng nhẹ, tiểu tâm quan sát Ngô lỗi thần sắc không đem người đánh thức, nhanh chóng mạt hảo dược đem Ngô lỗi ống quần thả lại đi.

Hắn bổn tính toán làm Ngô lỗi ngủ thượng nửa giờ lại đánh thức, nhìn thời gian, mới vừa hai mươi phút, Ngô lỗi trong mộng run lên một chút, chính mình đã tỉnh.

"Ta như thế nào ngủ rồi." Nói hoảng loạn mà muốn đẩy cửa đi xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo một phen người, "Mới hai mươi phút, vừa mới hai mươi phút, hiện tại còn rất sớm."

Ngô lỗi mãnh xoa đem mặt.

"Ta quá khẩn trương, sợ xảy ra sự cố."

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc đi trấn an hắn, "Thực nhanh, chính là ngày mai, chịu đựng đi, đều sẽ kết thúc."

Ngô lỗi đứng ở ven đường gật đầu, khóe miệng mang theo một chút bình tĩnh tươi cười, nhìn theo Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi.

Lễ tang ngày đó là cái trời đầy mây, lạc mưa bụi.

Mọi người tới đưa cuối cùng đoạn đường, vô số nghiệp giới nhân vật nổi tiếng trình diện.

Ngô lỗi trong ngoài đều là màu đen, âu phục kiểu dáng ngắn gọn chính thức, sư mẫu xuyên một cái màu đen váy dài, hắn giống như trước giống nhau kéo nàng.

Tính thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên mau tới rồi, Ngô lỗi cầm ô ở nhà tang lễ cửa chờ hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là không mang theo dù, hắn trên xe cái gì đều có, dự phòng áo khoác hoãn giảm ứ thanh thuốc mỡ, duy độc không nhớ rõ phóng đem dù.

Bên người tham gia lễ tang lai khách nối đuôi nhau tiến vào, câu đối phúng điếu cùng hoa bài không bỏ xuống được thẳng bài xuất môn. Thành phiến thành phiến màu đen trung gian hỗn loạn màu trắng, giống bầu trời mây đen rơi xuống trên mặt đất. Thấy Ngô lỗi ở cửa chờ, người tới phần lớn dừng lại cùng hắn lên tiếng kêu gọi, hắn cũng gật đầu khom người ý bảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên xuống xe khi, liếc mắt một cái thấy được Ngô lỗi, hắn ở trong đám người thật sự quá mức thấy được, mặc kệ là tái nhợt anh tuấn mặt vẫn là đĩnh bạt bóng dáng. Ngô lỗi cũng nhìn đến hắn, từ bậc thang xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên về phía trước đi mau vài bước, đi vào Ngô lỗi dù hạ.

Vũ hơi nổi lên tới, mật mật địa đánh vào màu đen dù bố thượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thế Ngô lỗi chính chính cà vạt, một bàn tay đặt ở trên vai, khắc chế càng thân cận hành vi.

Ngô lỗi đem một đóa chuẩn bị tốt hoa hồng trắng cắm vào Lưu hạo nhiên trước ngực túi tiền.

"Lão sư cả đời lãng mạn, thích nhất hoa hồng, cuối cùng một lần, chúng ta như vậy đưa hắn."

Lễ tang chưa đối truyền thông công khai, phóng viên chỉ có thể ở cửa chờ đợi, trường thương đoản pháo giống nhiều năm trước giống nhau đuổi theo bọn họ, trong mưa cũng có thể nghe được hết đợt này đến đợt khác tiếng chụp hình.

Kia sự kiện sau, ba bốn năm qua, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi hiếm khi cộng đồng công khai lộ diện.

Nào biết lúc này đây sẽ là ở lễ tang thượng.

Thế sự vô thường, người định không bằng trời định.

"Chính là hôm nay."

"Chính là hôm nay." Lưu hạo nhiên lặp lại, "Lại quá mấy cái giờ, đều sẽ kết thúc."

"Chúng ta đi vào."

Lễ tang sau khi kết thúc, Ngô lỗi ở khách sạn thiết mấy bàn yến hội chiêu đãi thân hữu.

Mọi người biểu tình thả lỏng lại, ăn đốn đơn giản cơm, chỉ đương lại bước qua một cái điểm mấu chốt. Trong bữa tiệc không khí không tồi, có người khen nổi lên cùng ngày đồ ăn đơn giản không mất tinh xảo.

Chỉnh tràng cáo biệt cũng là, hết thảy giản lược, bảo lưu lại cơ bản nhất nghi thức. Có người cả đời, liền cuối cùng cáo biệt, cũng giữ lại chính mình phong cách hành sự.

Sư mẫu dắt Ngô lỗi tay, vỗ vỗ hắn mu bàn tay, "Là ngươi làm tốt lắm."

Giải uế rượu kết thúc, Ngô lỗi muốn đưa sư mẫu về nhà, bị khuyên lại.

"Mấy ngày nay người đến người đi, cãi cọ ầm ĩ, thấy quá nhiều người, nói quá nhiều nói, ta cũng nên lẳng lặng. Không cần ngươi bồi, về nhà nghỉ ngơi đi thôi, mệt muốn chết rồi đứa nhỏ ngốc."

"Nhiệm vụ này giao cho ngươi," sư mẫu kêu bên người Lưu hạo nhiên, "Đem hắn đưa trở về, làm hắn hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, ngươi xem hắn đôi mắt."

Ngô lỗi mất tự nhiên trốn rồi một chút, càng thêm bại lộ trong mắt hồng tơ máu.

"Ta không có việc gì......"

Đưa sư mẫu lên xe về sau, khách sạn cửa chỉ còn Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi hai cái.

Lần này là triệt triệt để để kết thúc.

"Đi ta chỗ đó vẫn là về nhà?" Lưu hạo nhiên trưng cầu Ngô lỗi ý kiến.

"Về nhà, ta tưởng về nhà."

Nói xong Ngô lỗi không quan tâm mà sang bên ngồi xổm xuống dưới, hắn chân phảng phất đã biết được sự tình chung kết, lập tức bãi công. Lên xe cũng là Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra cửa xe đỡ đi lên.

U ám bao phủ thành thị chậm chạp không chịu tan đi, Ngô lỗi tùy ý chính mình giống than bùn lầy giống nhau ngã vào trong xe, không nói một lời nhắm mắt lại.

Hắn nói hết sở hữu nói, làm hết sở hữu sự, giờ phút này trong lồng ngực chỉ tràn ngập hư vô.

Quá khứ một vòng, đóng máy, nửa đêm chạy về, báo tang, túc trực bên linh cữu, di thể cáo biệt, tựa như một hồi hấp tấp mộng. Hắn liền bi thương đều là vội vàng, không rõ ràng.

Có người bị lưu tại qua đi, thời gian vĩnh vĩnh viễn viễn ở bọn họ trên người dừng lại bước chân, không hề chở bọn họ cùng đi trước. Bọn họ sẽ bị càng ngày càng nhiều người quên đi, bọn họ dấu vết một ngày một ngày trên đời thượng bị hủy diệt. Thái dương từ Đông Phương dâng lên, mộ địa trường sinh ra sinh không thôi cỏ xanh cùng hoa dại.

Vĩnh cửu tách ra, vĩnh thế tưởng niệm.

Cái gì là tử biệt, đây là tử biệt.

Lúc gần đi, Ngô lỗi khom lưng đối trong xe Lưu hạo nhiên nói: "So với ta trong tưởng tượng, muốn đau rất nhiều."

Hơn nữa sẽ càng ngày càng đau, tại thân thể trung vô hình mà khuếch tán mở ra, bành trướng, tan vỡ.

"Nhưng ta sẽ không lại uống thuốc đi."

Ngô lỗi minh bạch, từ một cái nhà tù đi ra sau, hắn sắp bị tân thống khổ quấn quanh.

Chưa từng có người đã dạy hắn, hẳn là như thế nào đối mặt hoàn toàn mất đi cùng hoàn toàn rời đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói đúng, chúng ta vĩnh viễn vô pháp chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Này từ trên trời giáng xuống lớn lên, tạp đến người trở tay không kịp.

Chapter 22

Chapter Text

22.

Ngô lỗi biến mất một đoạn thời gian, không có tin tức.

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết Ngô lỗi ở vội cái gì, cũng hoặc là cái gì đều không làm, tay động đem thời gian ngừng ở lễ tang kết thúc cùng ngày. Không có giống thường lui tới giống nhau, chỉ cần Ngô lỗi cảm thấy khổ sở, hắn liền đem Ngô lỗi đặt ở bên người, Ngô lỗi nghĩ muốn cái gì hắn cấp cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, Ngô lỗi so dĩ vãng bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều yêu cầu thời gian, chính mình một chỗ, chính mình tiêu hóa. Hắn quan tâm là dư thừa, là chồng lên ở đau đớn phía trên căn căn rơm rạ.

Thương tâm người muốn trái lại trấn an người khác, vốn không có loại này đạo lý.

Này một năm tới nay phát sinh ở bọn họ trên người sự quá nhiều, sinh tử vội vàng, không kịp phản ứng.

Giữa trưa kết thúc một hồi cuộc họp báo sau, Lưu hạo nhiên thay đổi quần áo cùng đi theo cùng nhau rời đi.

Mặt trời chói chang nắng gắt, mùa hè lại một lần đúng hẹn đã đến.

Người sẽ không ngừng thay đổi, thế thái đều không thường, chỉ có mùa, xuân hạ thu đông vòng đi vòng lại.

Tôn nhẫm hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: "Này xuân qua hạ đến, không cố thượng hỏi ngươi, đuổi tới nhân gia sao, đáp ứng rồi không có?" Nàng chỉ Ngô lỗi.

Bọn họ chính cùng nhau đứng ở bãi đỗ xe thùng rác bên hút thuốc, cách đó không xa an toàn thông đạo môn rộng mở, một trận mát lạnh phong rót nhập.

"Thiếu chút nữa nhi." Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, trừu xong dẫn đầu chui vào trong xe.

Nhiều năm như vậy tới, luôn là thiếu chút nữa nhi.

Lưu hạo nhiên trước một đêm không nghỉ ngơi tốt, công tác sau khi kết thúc, về nhà ngủ một cái dài dòng ngủ trưa, thẳng ngủ đến đem tẫn trời tối, mới từ trên giường tỉnh lại.

Kéo ra tủ lạnh môn, lượng hoàng tiểu đèn lộ ra quang, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra nước đá sau đóng lại, trong phòng bếp lại khôi phục một mảnh chạng vạng tĩnh lặng.

Nửa mộng nửa tỉnh người đứng ở trong phòng bếp uống nước, lạnh lẽo chất lỏng chảy vào khoang miệng, lướt qua cổ họng, trợ hắn chậm rãi từ ban ngày giấc ngủ mang đến hôn mê trung đi ra.

Hắn từ góc độ này nhìn ra đi, có thể vọng đến rất xa địa phương. Màn đêm buông xuống sau đêm hè, luôn là chợt lóe chợt lóe.

Ngô lỗi chính là lúc này xuất hiện.

Lưu hạo nhiên mở cửa, đột nhiên đến thăm người vành nón ép tới rất thấp, chỉ lộ ra hạ nửa khuôn mặt.

"Có phải hay không thực kinh hỉ."

Không đợi Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời, Ngô lỗi tễ Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai vào cửa, tùy tiện mà đi vào phòng bếp, một tay một chống, ngồi trên liệu lý đài, đưa lưng về phía ngoài cửa sổ cảnh đêm.

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc đi theo Ngô lỗi phía sau.

Đây là bọn họ lễ tang sau khi kết thúc lần đầu tiên gặp mặt.

"Gần nhất làm gì đi?"

"Không làm gì." Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, bưng lên Lưu hạo nhiên uống lên một nửa ly nước, "Ăn cơm, ngủ, phát ngốc, thời tiết càng ngày càng nhiệt, mỗi ngày ăn rất nhiều kem ly, có đôi khi cũng dùng ngươi phương pháp, ăn đến một nửa về sau, đảo chút rượu đi vào, có đôi khi là Rum có đôi khi là Whiskey."

"Không sợ béo."

Ngô lỗi kéo kéo trên người không hợp mùa màu đen áo hoodie, bên trong quần áo trống rỗng, "Ta vẫn luôn ở hụt cân. Không ngừng ăn, chẳng phân biệt ban ngày buổi tối. Đồ ngọt, tư khang mặt trên mạt thật dày nõn nà bơ cùng mứt trái cây, rạng sáng nấu mì gói, uống rượu...... Trên người thiếu bảy tám cân, một chút biện pháp không có."

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở Ngô lỗi trước mặt, nắm cổ tay của hắn, sợ hắn chạy dường như, "Ta dẫn ngươi đi xem bác sĩ, ta sớm nên mang ngươi đi."

Ngô lỗi không có lập tức cự tuyệt cũng không có đáp ứng, hắn dời đi đề tài, bắt tay đặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai, "Có điểm tưởng ngươi, cho nên đến xem ngươi. Ngươi đâu, có hay không tưởng ta?"

"Ta......"

Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói chưa xuất khẩu, phát giác Ngô lỗi tay dọc theo cánh tay hắn đường cong một đường xuống phía dưới tham nhập chính mình áo ngủ, bồi hồi ở quần ngủ bên cạnh, ý vị trắng ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên hô hấp một đốn, đè lại tác loạn tay, "Ngô lỗi ngươi có biết hay không ngươi thoạt nhìn thực khác thường."

"Phải không? Lâu như vậy không gặp, ngươi không nghĩ sao, hiện tại không có cảm giác? Ta có thể trước cho ngươi khẩu, sau đó chúng ta lại......" Ngô lỗi nói tăng lớn khí lực đi túm Lưu hạo nhiên quần ngủ, từ chỗ cao trượt xuống dưới muốn ngồi xổm xuống cấp Lưu hạo nhiên phục vụ.

Lưu hạo nhiên hai tay gắt gao cố định trụ Ngô lỗi, không hề làm hắn động tác, truy tìm hắn ánh mắt, làm hắn nhìn hai mắt của mình, "Ngươi giải quyết không được đồ vật, cùng ta lên giường cũng không thay đổi được. Ngươi rốt cuộc làm sao vậy, nói cho ta."

Ngô lỗi đầu tiên là giận dỗi, bướng bỉnh mà nói vài lần "Có thể", giãy giụa thật sự lợi hại, Lưu hạo nhiên gian nan mà kiềm chế hắn. Cuối cùng Ngô lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên nôn nóng khổ sở nhìn chăm chú hạ khóc ra tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy một viên thật lớn nước mắt từ Ngô lỗi hốc mắt ngã xuống, ngay sau đó là đệ nhị viên đệ tam viên, nước mắt nhanh chóng dính ướt hắn mặt.

Hắn rốt cuộc chịu khóc, chung quy có thể khóc đến ra tới.

Ngô lỗi một lần cho rằng chính mình đánh mất khóc thút thít công năng.

Quá khứ rất nhiều cái ban đêm, hắn nằm trên mặt đất, trợn mắt nhìn trần nhà đến hừng đông, nội bộ phảng phất bị đào không, giống như một hồi lễ tang một phen hỏa mang đi thuộc về hắn thân thể một bộ phận.

"Cái gì đều không có, cái gì đều không có......" Ngô lỗi đứt quãng thút tha thút thít chỉ lặp lại này một câu.

Hắn nói, cái gì đều không có.

Hắn chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên vai cổ, ấm áp nước mắt làm ướt Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Ta biết ngươi cảm giác, ta biết, ta cũng là người từng trải." Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ Ngô lỗi bối, tùy ý hắn khóc, không làm ngăn lại.

Tang lễ rườm rà trình tự, tiêu ma người sở hữu kiên nhẫn, liền bi thương cũng không thể tung hoành. Này có lẽ là loại phương pháp, làm thân cận người không đến mức đương trường suy sụp đi xuống, phàm là sự chung quy có kết thúc, hết thảy long trọng đường hoàng nghi thức kết thúc lúc sau, bề bộn hư vô cảm sẽ ngóc đầu trở lại, một ngụm một ngụm cắn nuốt lưu lại người.

Lưu lại người muốn như thế nào giải thoát.

Lưu lại người không được giải thoát.

"Thật nhiều năm, ta mệt mỏi, rất mệt rất mệt, cũng, chán ghét, ta không muốn làm đại nhân, chúng ta trở về đi......"

Ngô lỗi gập ghềnh, nói hai câu, dừng lại, lời nói chi gian hỗn loạn rất nhiều trầm mặc chỗ trống. Bọn họ mười tám tuổi bước vào thành nhân giờ quốc tế từng chí khí hào ngôn, ưng thuận hứa hẹn, muốn gánh vác trách nhiệm, muốn khởi động sở hữu, muốn toàn tâm toàn ý bảo hộ nhiệt tình yêu thương đồ vật. Hiện giờ khó để phí thời gian, đầy người mệt mỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm lấy Ngô lỗi nghe hắn nói lời nói, trong lòng ngực hình người tòa tinh bì lực tẫn cô đảo.

Cô đảo không cần có người nói tiếp cho hắn đạo lý, cũng nghe đủ rồi khuyên cùng khuyên giải an ủi, cô đảo chỉ là muốn một cái ôm.

Cho nên bọn họ ngồi ở trên sàn nhà, lâu lâu dài dài, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm Ngô lỗi, không nói một lời.

Nửa đêm, Lưu hạo nhiên nhặt lên một bên di động, phát hiện một giờ trước trần tây phát tới tin tức, chính thức thông tri chính mình hôn kỳ, phía trước hắn vẫn luôn ở trù bị, hiện tại cuối cùng là toàn định ra tới.

"Người này thật muốn kết hôn."

Ngô lỗi vội vàng kiểm tra rồi chính mình di động phát hiện cũng có đồng dạng tin tức, "Ta cho rằng hắn lại nói bậy."

"Lúc này tới thật sự."

Trần tây hôn lễ gần, là bọn họ gần nhất được đến duy nhất tin tức tốt.

"Chúng ta là bạn lang?" Ngô lỗi hỏi.

"Đương nhiên."

Ngô lỗi hít hít cái mũi, đôi tay phủng di động, "Không nghĩ tới chúng ta bên trong nhất không đáng tin cậy người trước hết thành gia."

Tin tức tốt hòa tan Ngô lỗi dày đặc cảm xúc, hắn vươn hai tay làm Lưu hạo nhiên kéo hắn.

Từ trên mặt đất lên, Ngô lỗi không có buông ra tay tham luyến mà nhiều ôm ôm Lưu hạo nhiên, sau đó ở bên tai hắn nói: "Ta muốn đánh cái điện thoại."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngầm hiểu, "Hảo, ta đây đi tắm rửa, đánh xong chính mình lên lầu."

Ngô lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đi lên, bóng dáng biến mất ở trong tầm mắt, mới bát thông kinh kỷ người điện thoại.

Làm Lưu hạo nhiên có chút không thể tưởng được chính là, Ngô lỗi lần này không có ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại xuyên quần liền đi, mà là theo lý thường hẳn là ở chính mình gia lại xuống dưới.

Vì thế, Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi ngày về nhà đều có thể thấy Ngô lỗi lấy bất đồng tư thế nằm ở trên sô pha hướng hắn chào hỏi.

"hi."

Hai ba thiên hậu Lưu hạo nhiên kìm nén không được.

"Ngươi còn chưa đi?"

"Như thế nào, không nghĩ thấy ta a."

"Kia đảo không phải."

"Không phải liền mau ăn cơm, chờ ngươi chết đói."

Lưu hạo nhiên có cái nấu cơm a di, làm được một tay hảo cơm nhà, gần nhất bởi vì Ngô lỗi ở, tới so dĩ vãng càng thường xuyên. Có thời gian về nhà sớm, mới vừa vừa vào cửa, là có thể nghe thấy Ngô lỗi ở bồi a di cùng nhau nói chuyện phiếm, đàm tiếu thanh từ trong phòng bếp truyền ra.

Cơm chiều về sau thừa dịp trời tối, Lưu hạo nhiên mang Ngô lỗi đi ra ngoài ở nhà phụ cận tản bộ, thuận đường chọn điểm đồ ăn vặt cùng trái cây đề ở trên tay. Từng bước một, đi ở đêm hè, xuyên qua gió đêm.

Ngô lỗi bại lộ ra hắn cực nhỏ thấy dính người, đây là Lưu hạo nhiên phía trước trước nay không phát hiện. Đi đường dựa gần hắn, ngủ dán hắn, dắt tay cùng tác hôn tần suất càng lúc càng cao.

Có khi cố ý giả ngu hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên vấn đề, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên trí nhớ hảo, hỏi lại hắn: "Ta nhớ rõ ngươi biết?"

Như thế mấy cái qua lại, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc nhịn không được, "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm sao?"

Ngô lỗi bị xuyên qua về sau không sao cả mà nhún nhún vai, "Ta xem trên mạng nói nam nhân thích như vậy, chính là ngươi hỏi hắn am hiểu vấn đề, hắn cho ngươi giải đáp, sẽ rất có cảm giác thành tựu."

"Ngươi tìm lầm đối tượng, ta không cần phải."

"Úc."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô lỗi ném xuống tay cánh tay đi bộ rời đi bóng dáng, sờ sờ ngực.

Ngô lỗi là khác thường, khác thường chính là không bình thường. Nhưng cụ thể sao lại thế này, Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời không thể nói tới.

Trần tây hôn lễ định ở một cái hảo thời tiết cuối tuần, dự báo là trời nắng, độ ấm lại khó được không cao, có bên ngoài phân đoạn các quý ông xuyên tây trang cũng sẽ không quá vất vả.

Chuẩn tân lang không biết Ngô lỗi gần nhất không ở nhà trụ, đem bạn lang hai bộ quần áo một cổ não toàn làm người đưa đi Ngô lỗi gia, thêm chi muốn đích thân đi lấy đính tốt kết hôn lễ vật, thứ sáu, Ngô lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên gia ở cuối cùng một buổi tối.

Ngủ trước Ngô lỗi ngồi ở trên giường nói: "Có dạng đồ vật vẫn luôn chưa kịp cho ngươi xem."

"Là cái gì?" Lưu hạo nhiên nghi hoặc.

Ngô lỗi biểu tình thần bí mà quay người đi, thong thả ung dung cuốn lên trên người áo thun, theo sau Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện Ngô lỗi sườn eo nhiều một chỗ hình xăm.

Một đóa giản bút phác hoạ màu đen hoa hồng.

Tinh xảo, động lòng người, không hề diễm tục.

Trên người ngày cũ vết sẹo ngụy trang thành hoa hồng cành khô, trong đó một mặt thêm đóa hoa đơn giản hình dáng. Che đậy cơ hồ hoàn mỹ vô khuyết.

Lưu hạo nhiên giống lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy kia nói sẹo khi giống nhau, không dám dùng sức, lấy đầu ngón tay chạm chạm, ngứa.

Lại hỏi: "Đau không?"

"Không đau, đồ án tiểu, làm lên thực mau, rất đơn giản." Ngô lỗi đáp.

"Như thế nào hạ quyết tâm?"

"Muốn làm sự, tổng muốn hạ quyết tâm."

Ngô lỗi run rẩy một chút, hắn cảm nhận được đến từ phía sau Lưu hạo nhiên hôn.

Hắn khô ráo mềm mại môi dừng ở hắn mới tinh hoa hồng hình xăm phía trên.

Hoa hồng tươi đẹp, mỗi người ái mộ chi.

Diễm dã có thứ, chung đem bị này thương chi.

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn nóng rực hắn, cũng bỏng cháy hắn.

Ngô lỗi muốn né tránh, lại khiến cho chính mình thừa nhận đến từ Lưu hạo nhiên nóng bỏng hôn.

Ngô lỗi ở kia một khắc tưởng, bọn họ tính cái gì. Suy nghĩ của hắn phiêu đến không trung.

Sẽ lên giường làm tình hảo bằng hữu,

Vẫn là cũng không hứa hẹn tương lai tàn khuyết tình nhân?

Hắn chú định sẽ thương tổn Lưu hạo nhiên, một lần lại một lần, đồng thời cũng sẽ bị Lưu hạo nhiên tình cảm nồng nhiệt bị phỏng.

Bọn họ tất nhiên sẽ lưỡng bại câu thương, không ai có thể ở tình yêu thắng.

Là, hắn thừa nhận, là tình yêu.

"Ngươi ngày đó cự tuyệt ta, không nghĩ muốn ta."

Ngô lỗi mang thù, hắn đã bắt đầu ẩn hơi suyễn, ngón tay tích cóp ở bên nhau bắt được thiển sắc khăn trải giường.

"Ta cho rằng cái loại này thời điểm, ngươi không phải thật sự tưởng, chỉ là ở đánh cuộc một hơi."

Lưu hạo nhiên ở sau lưng, dọc theo Ngô lỗi cột sống hôn lên tới, bàn tay ở hắn lặc sườn qua lại vuốt ve, vuốt ve Ngô lỗi hình xăm —— thuộc về hắn thân thể hoàn toàn mới một bộ phận, thẳng đến đến sau cổ, chóp mũi đụng tới Ngô lỗi sau đầu ngắn ngủn phát, cắn một ngụm mới tạm thời từ bỏ.

"Ta, khổ sở là thật sự khổ sở, tưởng cũng là thật sự tưởng...... Ngươi lại cắn ta......" Ngô lỗi theo bản năng hừ một tiếng, về phía sau dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ phía sau ôm chặt hắn, "Ta đây hướng ngươi xin lỗi được không?"

"Ta mới không cần ngươi xin lỗi."

"Vậy ngươi muốn cái gì?"

"Muốn ngươi thao ta...... Giống như trước giống nhau, không cần mềm lòng, không cần đau lòng, không cần cố ý ôn nhu, ta không cần." Ngô lỗi từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực xoay người lại, nỉ non "Muốn ngươi thao ta", nâng lên Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, cùng hắn nghiêm túc bốn mắt nhìn nhau, muốn Lưu hạo nhiên hảo hảo nhìn hai mắt của mình, sau đó môi lưỡi gắn bó đến chết mĩ nó mà hôn ở bên nhau.

Bọn họ tính luôn là mang theo nguyên thủy dục vọng va chạm, lẫn nhau đoạt lấy, đấu tranh, phóng túng lại làm càn, không biết thu liễm, không có biên cảnh.

Đặc biệt không có cảm thấy thẹn tâm, bọn họ cũng không vì chính mình tình dục cảm thấy cảm thấy thẹn, trắng ra lỏa lồ tự thân khát vọng cấp đối phương xem.

Ngô lỗi một hai phải chính mình lộng khai cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem, ngã vào trên giường không có chính xác tễ đầy tay bôi trơn, chất lỏng trong suốt lưu nơi nơi là, tích ở ngực bụng nhỏ, cọ ở rộng mở háng, đáy chậu. Làm trò Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, mang theo dịch bôi trơn trước dùng hai ngón tay tham nhập chính mình hậu huyệt, một chút đẩy mạnh, tẫn hắn có khả năng đi vào chỗ sâu nhất, lại rời khỏi tới, rồi sau đó mang theo càng nhiều chất lỏng xâm lấn khai thác. Khởi điểm chỉ là nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, hỗn loạn thở dốc, sau lại ra vào không cẩn thận đụng phải mẫn cảm địa phương, rõ ràng run lên một chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên mắt thấy Ngô lỗi chính mình làm chính mình mông, kìm nén không được, cúi xuống thân không có kết cấu mà thân hắn cắn hắn. Mút vào ở hầu kết thượng khi, Ngô lỗi trốn rồi một chút không tránh thoát, ngón tay còn cắm ở bên trong trừu không ra, nửa người trên ninh ninh, "Đừng, tiêu không xong ngày mai làm người thấy làm sao bây giờ."

"Ngươi liền nói là ta làm cho."

Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy bình Ngô lỗi làm hắn nằm xuống đi, phía dưới tăng giá cả một ngón tay đi vào, cùng nhau quấy loạn quấy rối, lòng bàn tay nghiền áp ở Ngô lỗi điểm thượng, Ngô lỗi kêu ra tiếng tới.

Hôn kéo dài tới rồi bụng nhỏ, nước miếng cùng lúc trước chảy ra bôi trơn quậy với nhau, vô pháp phân biệt.

Ngô lỗi buộc chặt hạ bụng, hắn đã sớm ngạnh, một cây ngạnh bang bang dương vật nước chảy nhi chọc ở Lưu hạo nhiên cằm.

Lưu hạo nhiên thế hắn sờ soạng hai thanh, không có tiêu ma Ngô lỗi, thật sâu hàm đi vào, để ở chính mình cổ họng, đè ép kích thích đỉnh.

Ngô lỗi ngón tay không biết khi nào hoạt ra tới, chỉ có thể bận tâm theo Lưu hạo nhiên phun ra nuốt vào tiết tấu mồm to thở dốc, phát ra đứt quãng rên rỉ. Hắn bị Lưu hạo nhiên khẩu sảng cực, mở mắt ra nhìn trần nhà khi, trước mắt là một mảnh mê mang, hắn dương vật ép xuống Lưu hạo nhiên lưỡi mặt, khoang miệng mềm nhiệt bao vây lấy hắn, lại bị linh hoạt cuốn lên cán, từ hệ rễ đến dù đầu, mỗi một chỗ mẫn cảm muốn mệnh địa phương đều bị chiếu cố đến. Cùng lúc đó, hậu huyệt cũng bị hoàn toàn khoách khai, ngón tay tiến vào không hề rõ ràng chịu trở, trở nên thẳng đường.

Ngô lỗi hô hấp trở nên dồn dập, thân thể banh đến càng ngày càng gấp, đầu ngón tay khảm nhập Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai làn da, áp xuống ao hãm, Lưu hạo nhiên càng đi chỗ sâu trong nuốt, hắn phản ứng càng mãnh liệt, lặp lại vài lần, rốt cuộc bắn Lưu hạo nhiên đầy miệng.

Ngô lỗi phảng phất được đặc xá, đem chính mình tạp tiến giường chỗ sâu trong, giãn ra bởi vì cao trào cấp tốc cuộn lên tứ chi.

Lưu hạo nhiên bẻ quá Ngô lỗi mặt.

Ngô lỗi trên mặt hiện lên cao trào sau đặc có mờ mịt cùng lười biếng, hốc mắt thủy thủy.

Hắn kéo trường thanh âm hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: "Làm gì?"

"Làm ngươi."

Tiếp theo Ngô lỗi thích ý biểu tình cương ở trên mặt, hắn giãy giụa đến hung, chỉ tiếc lòng có dư lực không đủ, chống đẩy vài cái, bị chế trụ.

Hắn mới hiểu được hắn là thật sự muốn làm hắn, liền hiện tại.

Lưu hạo nhiên tách ra Ngô lỗi hai chân, ở Ngô lỗi còn ở vào không ứng kỳ thời điểm thao đi vào.

Ngô lỗi chính mẫn cảm đến chỗ nào chỗ nào đều chạm vào không được, sờ sờ đều phải run rẩy nửa ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên càng muốn chạm vào hắn, tiến quân thần tốc đỉnh đến chỗ sâu trong.

Ngón tay so không được thật đánh thật gắng gượng đồ vật, hậu huyệt bị căng ra, căng đến tràn đầy, g điểm bị chống thao mấy cái qua lại, Ngô lỗi lập tức bị kích thích đến khóc ra tới.

"Lưu hạo nhiên...... Thao...... Ngươi...... Mẹ nó chậm một chút động, chậm một chút...... Cầu ngươi......"

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm lấy Ngô lỗi chân cong, quay đầu đi liếm liếm Ngô lỗi đầu gối đầu, "Có thể, ngươi nếu là hiện tại có thể lên, ta làm ngươi thao." Biết rõ Ngô lỗi hiện tại bị khiến cho không thể động đậy, không buông tha hắn mông bên ngoài còn muốn bắt lời nói kích hắn.

Ngô lỗi che khuất chính mình khóc hồng đôi mắt, "Ngươi cho ta chờ......"

Lưu hạo nhiên đè nặng Ngô lỗi không cho hắn động, áp chế hắn giãy giụa cùng thân thể bài xích, liên tục cao tần cắm vào. Ở hung man không nói đạo lý ra vào trung, Ngô lỗi dần dần hòa hoãn lại đây, khiêng qua không ứng kỳ cắm vào mang đến không khoẻ sau, một lần nữa bị quấn vào khoái cảm triều dâng bên trong.

Lưu hạo nhiên mắt thấy Ngô lỗi lại lần nữa hưng phấn lên, truy tìm hắn ngón tay quấn quanh hắn, kéo xuống thân thể hắn, dán đi lên muốn thân hắn, Ngô lỗi thân thể cùng đường đi càng thao càng mềm, liếm mút bao vây lấy hắn, khẩn trí bên trong còn có Ngô lỗi cố tình co rút lại đè ép.

"Ngươi xem ngươi, nhiều thích hợp bị thao......"

Lưu hạo nhiên cắn Ngô lỗi môi, ăn xong hắn kêu rên, hướng chỗ sâu trong thật mạnh đụng phải mấy cái qua lại, mang theo Ngô lỗi cùng nhau bắn. Không có mang bộ, khuếch trương thời điểm bị Ngô lỗi lấy qua đi ném xuống giường, nói hôm nay không nghĩ dùng. Lần thứ hai hắn không có chạm vào Ngô lỗi phía dưới, Ngô lỗi là bị hắn sinh sôi thao ngạnh lại thao bắn, cao trào khi Lưu hạo nhiên toàn bộ nội bắn ở Ngô lỗi trong thân thể, một giọt không dư thừa.

Mồ hôi cùng không biết tương ứng thể dịch làm ướt dưới thân khăn trải giường, hai người lăn đến giường bên kia nằm xuống, Ngô lỗi bên trong mông còn giữ Lưu hạo nhiên bắn vào đi đồ vật, huyệt khẩu khép không được, động nhất động liền phải chảy ra.

Ngô lỗi đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên, "Ngươi đi trước tắm rửa."

Lưu hạo nhiên tay ở Ngô lỗi sau eo bồi hồi, nhéo một phen hắn mông thịt, "Ngươi xác định?"

"...... Ta, vậy ngươi đi trước ta lập tức tới."

Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô lỗi luôn là thích lại trong chốc lát, "Ta đi cấp bồn tắm phóng thủy, phóng hảo ngươi tới. Không được ngủ rồi."

"Hảo." Ngô lỗi đáp ứng rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên xuống giường, đứng ở mép giường, trước tiên ở bên miệng điểm một cây yên, đưa cho Ngô lỗi sau, mới quản chính mình.

Hắn muốn vào phòng tắm khi, quay đầu lại nhìn mắt lười nhác ỷ trên đầu giường Ngô lỗi, sửa lại chủ ý.

"Để ý sao?"

Ngô lỗi xem Lưu hạo nhiên cầm lấy camera, nghiêng đầu cười cười, "Chụp diễm chiếu a, phi thường không ngại."

Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ ấn một lần mau môn, chụp hảo về sau, chính mình trước cúi đầu xem.

Tân camera khai quang đệ nhất bức ảnh thật sự là kiệt tác. Xem bãi xa xa mà vứt lên giường, ném cho Ngô lỗi, "Xem xong chính mình xóa." Nói vào phòng tắm.

Ngô lỗi cầm lấy camera thấy được chính mình, liền hắn cũng thừa nhận đây là một trương thực mỹ ảnh chụp.

Phòng ngủ chỉ khai một trản sắc màu ấm đèn, chụp đèn hoa văn phóng ở trên tường, hư ảo mà phóng đại. Mà hắn dựa vào mép giường không chút để ý mà hút thuốc, sương khói dâng lên tới bao phủ hắn, lại không có che dấu trụ hắn đôi mắt.

Nghe được tiếng nước vang lên, Ngô lỗi đem ảnh chụp truyền tới chính mình di động, sau đó điểm hạ hoàn toàn cắt bỏ.

Hắn tưởng lưu trữ làm kỷ niệm, Lưu hạo nhiên ở bất đồng thời kỳ cho hắn chụp mỗi một trương ảnh chụp hắn đều thực thích.

Camera phóng tới một bên, Ngô lỗi tiểu tâm mà từ trên giường lên, tận lực không cho bên trong đồ vật chảy ra. Hắn đi vào buồng vệ sinh, bước vào phòng tắm, dán lên Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau lưng, mệnh lệnh nói: "Đem ngươi đồ vật làm ra tới, ta cho ngươi sinh không được nhãi con."

Nước ấm nhanh chóng tính cả thân thể hắn cùng nhau ướt nhẹp.

Nằm ở phòng tắm gạch men sứ thượng, phía trước là lạnh lẽo, phía sau là lửa nóng.

Sở hữu cùng nhau tắm rửa đều là vì lại làm một lần hoặc là vài lần mà đến nói dối.

"Ta về sau khả năng chỉ dùng này một cái tư thế."

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm Ngô lỗi eo đâm nhập thân thể hắn, Ngô lỗi trên eo hoa hồng đen không nghiêng không lệch liền ở hắn trong tầm tay tràn ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh ngủ về sau, đã lâu trong nhà chỉ còn hắn một cái.

Hắn từ trên xuống dưới đi rồi một vòng, trong lòng vắng vẻ, không có ngủ nướng Ngô lỗi ở, nhất thời khó có thể thích ứng.

Bạn lang quần áo không cần chính mình nhọc lòng, tất cả đều là tân lang chuẩn bị, hắn thử qua, lớn nhỏ chính thích hợp. Nếu Ngô lỗi cùng hắn giống nhau nói, hẳn là yêu cầu cầm đi hơi chút sửa hẹp một chút.

Trần tây hôn lễ ở rất xa vùng ngoại ô, khách sạn xinh đẹp nhưng thật ra xinh đẹp, xa là thật xa. Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng lại qua đi thời gian khẩn trương, trước một đêm còn có điều gọi độc thân party, chiều nay bọn họ phân biệt muốn từ bất đồng địa phương nhích người đi cử hành hôn lễ khách sạn. Nghĩ đến hẳn là phi thường bận rộn một ngày.

Lưu hạo nhiên đối mặt gương sửa sang lại cổ tay áo, thế người khác nhọc lòng lên.

Buổi chiều Lưu hạo nhiên từ thành phố xuất phát, không có liên hệ Ngô lỗi hỏi hắn khi nào qua đi, lại vừa lúc ở bãi đỗ xe đụng phải.

Ngô lỗi sau đến, chuẩn xác không có lầm dựa gần hắn xe dừng lại.

"Xảo."

"Xảo."

Ngô lỗi xuống xe sau kéo ra xếp sau môn, lấy ra một con giấy túi, bên trong Lưu hạo nhiên phía trước gác đêm khi cho hắn lưu lại áo khoác, "Đặt ở trên xe vẫn luôn đã quên trả lại ngươi, tẩy qua, là sạch sẽ."

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận túi thuận tay bỏ vào trong xe, không quên trêu ghẹo, "Có phải hay không đặc biệt cảm động, một chút một chút tay tẩy?"

Ngô lỗi đầy mặt một lời khó nói hết biểu tình, "Kiếp sau đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên khóa xe, bọn họ cùng nhau hướng khách sạn đại đường đi, trên đường cảm thán, tình cảnh này so với chính mình kết hôn còn muốn ma huyễn.

"Ta cho rằng hắn như thế nào cũng có thể chơi đến 35, chịu cái gì kích thích."

Lưu hạo nhiên còn nguyên đem chuẩn tân lang nói cấp Ngô lỗi thuật lại một lần.

"Cho nên hắn là cảm thấy thời cơ chín mùi." Ngô lỗi tháo xuống dừng ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai một mảnh nhỏ lá xanh.

"Có lẽ đi. Hắn tính minh bạch người."

Buổi tối độc thân party cũng không có rất nhiều người, trần tây chủ yếu là vì chiêu đãi ngày hôm sau hôn lễ hỗ trợ bằng hữu. Trước đó lại như thế nào an bài, cùng ngày vẫn là sẽ kêu loạn phân thân vô thuật, không bằng trước tiên một đêm đi trước biểu đạt lòng biết ơn, so hôn lễ ngày đó nói một trăm câu tiếp đón không chu toàn dùng được.

Đại gia khó được không có uống rượu, ăn rất nhiều đồ vật, tụ ở bên nhau làm bạn bọn họ cộng đồng bằng hữu vượt qua cuối cùng một cái chưa lập gia đình chi dạ.

"Không uống rượu, ngày mai có ngươi uống, uống đến không thể động phòng."

"Ăn nhiều một chút đi, sấn ngươi bây giờ còn có ăn uống, ngày mai sẽ khẩn trương đến tiêu chảy."

Có người mang theo đàn ghi-ta tới, cùng văn nghệ vòng dính dáng chỗ tốt liền ở chỗ này, vĩnh viễn không lo lắng tẻ ngắt, có xướng bất tận ca, tổng số bất tận phóng đãng năm tháng nhưng hồi ức.

"Kết hôn xướng cái tình ca đi."

Ngẩng đầu lên người bát bát huyền xướng khởi 《 tình phi đắc dĩ 》.

"Khó có thể quên lần đầu gặp ngươi,

Một đôi mê người đôi mắt

Ở ta trong đầu ngươi thân ảnh tản ra không đi

......

Chỉ sợ ta chính mình sẽ yêu ngươi

Không dám làm chính mình dựa đến thân cận quá

Sợ ta không có gì có thể cho ngươi

Ái ngươi cũng yêu cầu rất lớn dũng khí"

Trong phòng cãi cọ ồn ào không khí đột nhiên trở nên thực ôn nhu, có người ngồi ở trên sô pha, có người ngồi dưới đất, đại gia cùng nhau ca hát.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở thảm thượng, dựa vào Ngô lỗi cẳng chân, đi theo cùng nhau hừ, hắn ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Như vậy nhiều năm đại ca nghe qua sao?"

"Đương nhiên." Ngô lỗi đúng lý hợp tình, "Càng lão ca ta nghe được càng nhiều."

"Ta không tin, ngươi rõ ràng ở bên trong hỗn."

Ngô lỗi nhịn cười, khom lưng để sát vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai:

"Chỉ sợ ta chính mình sẽ yêu ngươi, có lẽ có thiên sẽ cầm lòng không đậu...... Tưởng niệm chỉ làm chính mình khổ chính mình, yêu ngươi là ta tình phi đắc dĩ."

Lưu hạo nhiên gối lên Ngô lỗi trên đùi, bị chuẩn tân lang đẩy một phen, "Hôm nay không uống rượu a, không chuẩn chiếm ta huynh đệ tiện nghi." Sau đó hai người cười làm một đoàn, chính bọn họ cũng không biết đang cười cái gì, đang ngồi mỗi người trên mặt đều hiện lên ôn nhu vui sướng, mang theo lạnh lẽo bọt nước pha lê ly chạm vào ở bên nhau, tất cả đều là tiếng vang thanh thúy.

Hôn lễ lại đây qua đi, lưu trình luôn là không sai biệt lắm, gõ khai tân nương môn phảng phất Tây Thiên lấy kinh, trải qua chín chín tám mươi mốt nạn, bao lì xì tắc, vấn đề đáp, làm trò cười cho thiên hạ ra, hứa hẹn làm, rốt cuộc đem kiều thê dắt ở trong tay.

Tham gia hôn lễ khách ở mặt cỏ thượng chụp ảnh, đại chụp ảnh chung qua đi tản ra, tân nương tân lang tựa như phông nền phân biệt cùng bất đồng người chụp khởi chiếu tới.

Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên bị mạnh mẽ kẹp ở tân lang tân nương trung gian, hai người cũng cảm thấy quái quái.

Lưu hạo nhiên kêu: "Cảm giác này không đúng, như thế nào giống chúng ta hai kết hôn."

Trần tây đầu cũng không hồi, tiếp đón nhiếp ảnh gia lại đến một trương, "Hai ngươi muốn nguyện ý cũng đúng, ta thiếu lăn lộn một hồi."

"Buổi tối còn muốn hay không chúng ta thế ngươi uống rượu tân lang quan?" Ngô lỗi ra tiếng, trần tây câm miệng.

Đêm tân hôn, sống hay chết toàn dựa vào huynh đệ.

Nghi thức chính thức bắt đầu trước, trần tây còn không có định ra rốt cuộc Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ai cho hắn đệ kết hôn nhẫn, rối rắm nửa ngày hỏi, "Hai người các ngươi có thể cùng nhau sao?"

"Cùng nhau giống cái gì."

"Này lại không phải cứng nhắc quy định, ta bản thân hôn lễ ta còn không làm chủ được." Trần tây nóng nảy, hắn là lại khẩn trương lại sốt ruột, bắp chân đều rút gân.

"Hảo, có thể." Ngô lỗi đồng ý, vỗ vỗ trần tây vai, "Đừng khẩn trương, thả lỏng, ngươi hôm nay đặc biệt soái."

"So ngươi còn soái?"

"Soái nhiều, soái ca không thể khẩn trương."

Bạn lang cùng phù dâu hai bên tách ra đứng ở trên đài, đỉnh đầu là yến hội đại sảnh cao cao trong suốt hình tròn khung đỉnh. Hôn lễ hiện trường bố trí đạt được ngoại lịch sự tao nhã thánh khiết, đạm sắc tú cầu cùng thược dược làm chủ hoa luân phiên xuất hiện ở các trên bàn, yến hội thính góc cạnh.

Tân nương phủng linh lan, từ phụ thân nắm từng bước đi hướng thảm đỏ cuối trần tây, nho nhỏ hoa đồng bước toái bước ở bên rải hoa.

Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đứng cách tân lang gần nhất địa phương, chứng kiến hết thảy.

Ở "Tân lang tân nương trao đổi nhẫn" trong thanh âm, bọn họ cộng đồng tiến lên, phủng trang trí ở hoa hộp nhẫn đưa cho tân nhân, sau đó lui về tại chỗ.

Đám người vỗ tay từng trận không thôi, Ngô lỗi vỗ tay cổ đến đồng dạng dùng sức.

Hôm nay tại đây, giai ngẫu thiên thành, hỉ kết lương duyên, thật là may mắn đến thay.

Tiệc cưới sau khi kết thúc, hơi muộn một ít, tầng cao nhất phòng bắt đầu rồi buổi tối party.

Hoàn thành sở hữu nghi thức, giờ này khắc này vô luận lại ra loại nào làm trò cười cho thiên hạ cũng không ai để ý.

Tân lang gặp người nói nhiều nhất một câu là: "Kết hôn quá mệt mỏi, cả đời kết một hồi thật sự đủ rồi."

Không có trưởng bối cùng người ngoài ở đây, những người trẻ tuổi kia rộng mở uống rượu náo nhiệt, không chỗ nào cố kỵ.

Tiệc cưới thượng không có uống nhiều, trở về ngược lại bị rót đến say khướt, trần tây đi đường chân cẳng nhũn ra, bãi xuống tay nói chính mình đi ra ngoài hóng gió, đẩy ra thông hướng sân phơi cửa kính.

Hắn đẩy ra một nửa môn, trước mắt cảnh tượng lập tức làm hắn rượu tỉnh, "Ta thao" một tiếng, môn kéo lên đi trở về.

Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra Ngô lỗi, Ngô lỗi mở to mắt.

Qua một phút đồng hồ trần tây rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây, lại đem cửa đẩy ra.

"Hai người các ngươi mới vừa làm gì đâu?"

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy thật sự buồn cười, "Ngươi không phải đều thấy?"

"Là, lão tử thấy hai người các ngươi thân đến khó xá khó phân! Ngươi tôn tử còn sờ hắn mông!"

Trần tây ở vào một loại khiếp sợ bên trong, trong chốc lát chỉ Lưu hạo nhiên trong chốc lát chỉ Ngô lỗi. Nhất nhưng khí chính là Lưu hạo nhiên ở nghẹn cười, Ngô lỗi tay ngắt lời túi vẻ mặt không sao cả.

"Không phải, ta loát một loát a, ý tứ là ta đem hai người các ngươi đương huynh đệ, sau đó ta huynh đệ làm ở cùng nhau, mà ta, một chút cũng không phát hiện."

Trần tây đỡ lưng ghế ngồi xuống.

"Ta có mấy cái muội muội, thật sự muội muội, đặc biệt hiếm lạ hai ngươi tới, ta còn khoác lác nói, hai ngươi chính là ta huynh đệ ta hiểu biết, nhân phẩm tướng mạo gia đình đều đặc biệt hảo, cũng tiến vào thích hôn giai đoạn, cái này kim cương vương lão ngũ ca thế ngươi giật dây bắc cầu, cái này đáp cái rắm a......"

Nói một hồi, cuối cùng xoa xoa đầu gối cảm thán một câu, "Ta là toàn Bắc Kinh thành cuối cùng một cái thẳng nam."

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ngồi xuống, "Người bình thường đi, nhiều ít sẽ phát hiện điểm tơ nhện mã...... Ai ngươi biến trọng gần nhất."

Sân phơi thượng chỉ thả hai thanh sô pha ghế, trần tây ngồi một phen, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi một phen, Ngô lỗi quay đầu tìm tìm, không phát hiện nhiều, lựa chọn ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi.

"Không có khả năng, ta không có."

"Ta lần trước bối ngươi thời điểm không phải cái này phân lượng."

"Ngươi nhớ lầm."

Cùng ngày kết hôn tân lang lấy một loại tuyệt đỉnh phức tạp biểu tình tiêu hóa trước mắt hình ảnh cùng thanh âm.

"Ta còn sống đâu, các ngươi làm trò ta mặt nhi yếu điểm mặt được không."

Ngô lỗi đối lời này mẫn cảm, "Đại hỉ nhật tử nói bậy cái gì."

"Vậy ngươi nhưng thật ra thiếu kích thích ta điểm nhi."

Thẳng nam đối với huynh đệ làm người khác, tạm thời chưa nói tới có cái gì rất sâu cảm thụ, nhưng đối với huynh đệ là bị làm cái kia, cảm xúc là đặc biệt kích động.

Đương làm người cùng bị làm, hai người hội hợp ở chính mình trước mắt khi, ngũ vị tạp trần.

Thừa dịp Lưu hạo nhiên bị kêu hồi bên trong, trần tây gấp không chờ nổi bắt lấy Ngô lỗi, "Ta xem như phản ứng lại đây trước kia chuyện này! Ngươi, ngươi thật thật cùng hắn kia cái gì, hai ngươi chuyện khi nào nhi, kia trước kia đâu, tính mặc kệ trước kia, hiện tại đâu, hảo?"

Ngô lỗi chụp một phen trần tây móng vuốt, "Không hảo, cụ thể ngươi hỏi hắn đi, ta có khác nói cùng ngươi nói."

"Nói cái gì?" Trần tây mắt thấy Ngô lỗi tuy rằng cũng uống thượng đầu, nhưng ngữ khí phá lệ nghiêm túc, chính mình cũng đứng đắn lên.

Ngô lỗi trước hướng nhìn thoáng qua, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên ở cùng một vị thật lâu không gặp bằng hữu ôn chuyện tạm thời thoát không khai thân, lại quay đầu tới.

"Chúng ta nhận thức thật nhiều năm, nguyên bản cho rằng ngươi cà lơ phất phơ vô tâm không phổi ngốc nghếch lắm tiền, không nghĩ tới là người tốt. Ngươi còn có nhớ hay không, có một lần chúng ta đi ra ngoài nói sự tình, ngày đó thiên hảo, ngồi ở bên ngoài quán cà phê, có lão nhân lại đây ăn xin, ngươi là cái thứ nhất bỏ tiền bao, nhưng cuối cùng cũng cũng chỉ có ngươi cùng ta cho tiền."

"A...... Này ta sớm đã quên." Trần tây ngốc ngốc nhìn Ngô lỗi.

"Năm đó xảy ra chuyện về sau, ngươi minh ám giúp quá hai chúng ta rất nhiều, ngươi luôn là trong lòng có hổ thẹn, cảm thấy chính mình có trách nhiệm, nhưng kỳ thật hai chúng ta đã sớm bị theo dõi, không có cái này, còn sẽ có tiếp theo kiện hạ tiếp theo kiện, quên đi, nên tiêu tan."

"Ngươi chậm một chút nói, ngươi hôm nay như thế nào nhiều như vậy lời nói?"

Ngô lỗi tiếp theo, "Ta sợ không kịp giáp mặt nói xong. Làm ơn ngươi thay ta, nhiều chiếu cố chiếu cố Lưu hạo nhiên, liền tính kết hôn, không có việc gì nhiều cùng hắn đi ra ngoài ăn cơm, nhưng là thiếu làm hắn uống rượu, hoặc là đừng làm cho hắn uống, hắn dạ dày kỳ thật rất kém cỏi, thường thường sẽ dạ dày đau. Hắn là cái thực trục người, tính tình lên đây ai cũng khuyên không được, ngươi nhiều khai đạo khai đạo hắn, đừng làm cho hắn để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt."

Ngô lỗi nói xong về sau, nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều, hắn cảm giác chính mình hôm nay nói quá nhiều quá nhiều lời nói, rốt cuộc có thể câm miệng.

"Ngươi kết hôn, về sau là có gia có lão bà người, thật vì ngươi cao hứng, phải làm cái hảo nam nhân a huynh đệ."

Ngô lỗi nói xong, trịnh trọng ôm trước mặt bằng hữu một lần, ở bên tai hắn nói, tái kiến.

Trần tây đứng ở tại chỗ, không biết làm sao, huyệt Thái Dương ong ong.

Hắn nhìn Ngô lỗi đi ra ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên, bọn họ cùng dư lại bằng hữu chào hỏi, đi trước một bước, thân ảnh biến mất ở mãn đường náo nhiệt trung.

Trên xe vẫn luôn thực an tĩnh, tài xế một đường hướng Ngô lỗi gia phương hướng khai, Ngô lỗi nói chính mình tưởng về nhà, Lưu hạo nhiên làm thỏa mãn hắn ý, làm tài xế trước đưa Ngô lỗi.

Ngô lỗi xuống xe khi lảo đảo một bước, Lưu hạo nhiên không yên tâm, xuống dưới đi theo phía sau.

Thẳng theo tới cửa thang máy khẩu.

"Ngươi thật sự không cần ta đưa ngươi đi lên?" Lưu hạo nhiên lo lắng hỏi.

Ngô lỗi không tiếng động mà lắc đầu, ấn hạ thang máy.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở sau người nhìn chăm chú vào Ngô lỗi.

Cửa thang máy mở ra khi, Ngô lỗi xoay người, "Mặc kệ nói như thế nào, thiếu ngươi ta là còn không rõ, ta tính toán tiếp tục thiếu. Tương phùng một hồi, là ta quá may mắn. Trở về đi, tái kiến Lưu hạo nhiên."

Nói xong đi vào, hắn mặt biến mất ở hai phiến dần dần hợp nhau cửa thang máy chi gian, từ đầu đến cuối mang theo nhợt nhạt cười.

Hai ngày sau, Lưu hạo nhiên ở một hồi liên hoan phim nghi lễ bế mạc thượng, lên đài trước năm phút đồng hồ, ở ầm ĩ ầm ỹ tiếng người trung, được đến Ngô lỗi tránh bóng rời đi tin tức.

Xa chạy cao bay, đi không từ giã.

Khi đó thời khắc đó, Ngô lỗi đang ngồi ở trong xe, ngoài cửa sổ là màn đêm hạ đèn đuốc sáng trưng sân bay ga sân bay.

Tới khi trên đường, trên xe trước sau ở tuần hoàn một trương tinh tuyển điệp tập, đến từ một chi phân phân hợp hợp Hongkong lão dàn nhạc.

Hắn xuống xe khi vừa lúc nghe được cuối cùng vài câu, ca sĩ xướng nói:

"Cộng ngươi gió thảm mưa sầu, cộng ngươi một nắng hai sương

Cộng ngươi bạc phơ ngàn dặm độ cả đời,

Cộng ngươi hoang thổ phi túng, cộng ngươi trong gió trục xuất

Sa cuồn cuộn nhưng lẫn nhau trân trọng quá." *

* đạt minh nhất phái 《 Hoàng Hậu đạo tặc 》

Chapter 23

Chapter Text

23.

Ngô lỗi rời đi, sạch sẽ, hoàn toàn, không có một chút ít ướt át bẩn thỉu.

Tin tức tuyên bố thời điểm, người đã ở sân bay.

Lưu hạo nhiên làm như sớm có dự cảm, rồi lại bất ngờ.

Cuối cùng nhật tử, hắn lưu tại hắn bên người sở làm hết thảy đều giống như ở tranh thủ thời gian liều mạng bồi thường.

Hắn nói ra mỗi một câu đều là từ biệt.

Hắn nói: Tương phùng một hồi, là ta quá may mắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng không ít thời gian tới tiêu hóa tới chuyện này, rất nhiều thời điểm cảm thấy Ngô lỗi cũng không có rời đi, hết thảy là hắn cảnh trong mơ.

Hắn biết Ngô lỗi này đã hơn một năm tới bị chịu thế sự tàn phá, rất khó vui sướng, vì thế thế hắn làm một hồi chạy trốn hắn phương đại mộng.

Mà mộng tỉnh về sau, hắn ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, bồi hồi ở tầng cao nhất lộ thiên hoa viên, rạng sáng lại lái xe thượng một lần sơn, không biết tên gió đêm từ các phương hướng thổi tới, thổi qua tóc của hắn cùng bả vai, hắn mới ý thức được, Ngô lỗi là thật sự ở chính mình hành tẩu thế gian thứ hai mươi năm cái năm đầu, ở hai mươi lăm tuổi mùa hè, làm một cái trọng đại vô cùng lựa chọn, bỏ xuống hết thảy, đi gặp thiên địa, thấy chúng sinh, cũng đi gặp chính mình. *

Đại khái một vòng về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên thu được một cái tin nhắn.

Kia đầu thập phần khách khí hỏi hắn gần nhất hay không có thời gian, muốn giáp mặt giao cho hắn một ít đồ vật.

Tin nhắn đến từ Ngô lỗi người đại diện, đồ vật tự nhiên cũng là Ngô lỗi muốn hắn chuyển giao.

Lưu hạo nhiên hồi chu nội buổi tối đều có rảnh, lại đây phía trước chào hỏi một cái là được, thuận tiện đã phát cửa nhà một chỗ quán cà phê địa chỉ, ước hảo ở nơi đó gặp mặt.

Cách hai ngày buổi tối, tám giờ tả hữu, tiền phó tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên không như thế nào thu thập ra cửa, ba năm phút lộ trình, tới rồi quán cà phê cửa.

Nho nhỏ tiệm cà phê lão bản là Italy người, nghe nói đã ở Bắc Kinh ngây người mười năm sau. Lưu hạo nhiên thường xuyên ở không có công tác buổi sáng, rời giường rửa mặt về sau, ra cửa tới uống ly cà phê, ăn đốn sớm cơm trưa, nơi này đồ vật tất cả đều làm được đáng giá thưởng thức.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào về sau, nhân viên cửa hàng ngựa quen đường cũ dẫn hắn đúng chỗ trí thượng.

Hắn gặp được tiền phó, vì thế cũng thấy được Ngô lỗi muốn hắn giao cho chính mình đồ vật.

Đồ vật không phải một kiện hai kiện, dựa theo trình tự bãi ở một con hộp vuông, Lưu hạo nhiên giống nhau giống nhau lấy ra tới xem.

Gia môn chìa khóa, gia môn dự phòng chìa khóa, chìa khóa xe, mấy trương thẻ ngân hàng, một ít giấy chất văn kiện trang ở giấy dai túi, Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra khẩu nhìn lướt qua lại khép lại, không có đảo ra tới.

Nhất phía dưới là một trương hắc keo đĩa nhạc.

Lão tiền giải thích nói: "Đây là đầu năm ở Anh quốc thời điểm, công tác xong chúng ta đi đi dạo, vừa lúc đụng tới đĩa nhạc chợ, mỗi trương đều có đánh số, này trương mặt trên vừa lúc là ngươi sinh nhật, hắn nói mua đảm đương thành ngươi năm nay quà sinh nhật."

"Hắn như thế nào không chính mình cho ta?" Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ở trên tay, ở phong bì hạ giác thấy được chính mình sinh ra ngày.

"Nếu không phải tiểu trần tổng hôn lễ, hắn còn phải đi đến sớm hơn một ít, vốn dĩ thời gian đính hảo, xuất phát trước một đêm, gọi điện thoại cho ta nói là muốn đổi ngày."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới ngày đó buổi tối Ngô lỗi, biến mất thật lâu lúc sau đột nhiên xuất hiện, hoảng chân ngồi ở hắn trong phòng bếp, ngoài miệng nói "Có điểm tưởng ngươi, cho nên đến xem ngươi", thực chất bổn ý là đi lên lại đến thấy hắn một mặt. Mà trần tây hôn lễ làm hắn rời đi chậm lại mấy ngày.

"Đá chồng chất đâu vẫn luôn không quá khai làm buôn bán này một khiếu, không có gì nghề phụ, mấy năm trước trong giới thực lưu hành hải ngoại trí nghiệp thời điểm, ta hỗ trợ giới thiệu một chút, làm hắn ở New York mua một bộ vị trí thực tốt chung cư, hắn không quản cụ thể công việc, chỉ chọn thích bộ dáng, còn lại là ta làm. Không nghĩ tới lần này dùng tới."

"Cho nên hắn là đi nước Mỹ?"

"Cũng không thể nói như vậy, xem như giai đoạn tính ở, một cái điểm dừng chân, hắn kế tiếp còn muốn đi rất nhiều địa phương...... Hắn muốn làm như vậy chúng ta một chút biện pháp đều không có, khuyên cũng khuyên, nói cũng nói, không dùng được. Từ hắn đem nên giải trừ giải trừ, nên kết thúc kết thúc. Hắn mụ mụ khuyên hai lần, cuối cùng cũng phản chiến, nói hắn ái làm gì làm gì đi thôi."

"Không ai nói cho ta, không ai nói cho ta trong khoảng thời gian này hắn đang làm cái gì, hạ cái gì quyết tâm, hắn luôn là như vậy......" Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện trên tay đem đồ vật giống nhau giống nhau thả lại đi, ngữ khí lơ lỏng bình thường, mang theo nghe không ra ý vị cười.

"Chuyện này biết đến người bản thân liền rất thiếu, nhưng hàng đầu chính là không thể nói cho ngươi."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Hắn sợ chính mình luyến tiếc, cuối cùng đi không được."

"Có cái gì luyến tiếc, lại không phải không có tách ra quá."

Huống chi đại đa số thời điểm đều là tách ra.

"Tuy rằng ngươi không như thế nào cùng hắn cùng nhau sinh hoạt quá, nhưng ngươi so bất luận kẻ nào hiểu biết hắn, Ngô lỗi từ trước đến nay đối chính mình ý chí sắt đá, đối người khác mềm lòng, nếu không cần phương thức này, quyết tuyệt một chút......"

"Chìa khóa, chìa khóa, vẫn là chìa khóa, nếu toàn ném xuống, như thế nào không dứt khoát đem phòng bổn viết tên của ta." Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí không chút để ý mà đánh gãy lão tiền.

Tiền phó nói: "Hắn đảo không phải không suy xét quá, cuối cùng trình tự so với hắn nghĩ đến phức tạp một ít, ngại phiền toái, nói dù sao chìa khóa phòng bổn toàn cho ngươi, đều là của ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua tiền phó, mà tiền phó trước sau xem không hiểu Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt đến tột cùng là như thế nào một loại biểu tình.

Đắp lên nắp hộp, Lưu hạo nhiên thở ra một hơi.

"Kia, chính là này đó. Ta mang về, hảo hảo tiêu hóa một chút......"

Lần này lão tiền cũng đánh gãy Lưu hạo nhiên, "Nhưng thật ra còn có giống nhau, ngươi cùng ta tới."

Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt không rõ nguyên do, đi theo tiền phó ra quán cà phê, cửa dừng lại một chiếc màu đen bảy tòa thương vụ xe. Người trong xe thấy bọn họ ra tới, mở cửa xe.

Lão tiền nửa cái thân mình thăm tiến trong xe, lại hống lại kêu mà dắt ra một cái kim sắc đại hình khuyển.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngạnh trụ.

Đại cẩu rơi xuống đất về sau, tựa hồ là còn nhớ rõ Lưu hạo nhiên, chân trước đáp ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, đứng lên chừng hắn nửa người cao.

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết làm sao, một tay nâng hộp, một bàn tay vuốt cẩu, lắp bắp hỏi: "Này, cái này, cũng là của ta?"

"Là." Lão tiền đáp đến leng keng hữu lực, nhưng là đầy mặt ngượng ngùng, đại cẩu sức sống bắn ra bốn phía phác muốn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chơi, trên tay hắn mau kéo không được, mà trước mặt Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình tất cả đều là ngốc vòng.

"Ý tứ là, ta còn phải giúp hắn nuôi chó? Quá không biết xấu hổ...... Ngươi muốn hay không gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút hắn chúng ta rốt cuộc có hay không như vậy thục."

Lưu hạo nhiên nói là nói như vậy, người đã ngồi xổm xuống, cẩu cẩu hẳn là mới vừa tắm xong, chui vào hắn trong lòng ngực khi nghe hương hương, không chút khách khí mà liếm hai khẩu hắn mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên lau mặt ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Nó tên gọi là gì?"

"Ngươi hẳn là gặp qua nó nha."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, sờ sờ cái mũi, "Lúc ấy không lo lắng."

Lời nói không giả, ở hắn hữu hạn đi Ngô lỗi gia, mà cẩu vừa lúc ở vài lần, hắn là thật không lo lắng. Hai cái đại nam nhân, củi khô lửa bốc, sắc dục vào đầu, nào còn nhớ rõ đậu cẩu, hỏi cẩu tên gọi là gì.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ lúc ấy trong lòng ngực người này nhiệt tình mà đi theo bọn họ phía sau, theo một đường, tưởng cùng Ngô lỗi chơi, kết quả bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa, móng vuốt ở trên cửa bào hai hạ, ai oán mà kêu vài tiếng, đáng thương vô cùng canh giữ ở cửa, không biết hắn cùng Ngô lỗi đóng cửa lại ở "Chơi" cái gì không mang theo nó cùng nhau.

"Nó ở đá chồng chất gia đứng hàng lão tam, chúng ta đều quản nó kêu tam ca."

"Ta cấp Ngô lỗi nuôi chó, còn phải quản hắn cẩu kêu ca, trên đời này có loại sự tình này?" Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh mặt nắm tam ca miệng, phòng ngừa nó lại liếm hắn vẻ mặt nước miếng.

"Các ngươi nếu là ở chung hòa hợp, cũng có thể tái khởi khác tên, tên việc này sao...... Tới tới hạo nhiên nơi này đầu là ổ chó, cái rương này là tam ca yêu nhất đồ ăn, còn có món đồ chơi cùng tiểu gối đầu tiểu chăn, tới tới hạo nhiên lấy hảo. Có cái gì vấn đề ngươi tùy thời liên hệ ta, chúng ta còn có việc nhi đi trước." Lão tiền thịch thịch thịch một hơi nói xong, lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai chi thế đem đồ vật đều giao cho Lưu hạo nhiên, sợ hắn đổi ý dường như, cùng Ngô lỗi trợ lý trước sau lên xe ra roi thúc ngựa bỏ trốn mất dạng.

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, quán cà phê cửa chỉ còn lại có một người một cẩu cùng với cẩu toàn bộ gia sản.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngốc tại tại chỗ, "Từng bước từng bước đều người nào......"

Tam ca, một con thiên chân ngốc bạch ngọt, xem những người khác đi rồi, thay đổi đầu nhắm ngay Lưu hạo nhiên làm nũng, chạm vào hắn cọ hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại ngồi xổm xuống.

"Tam ca?"

"Uông!"

"Không được......" Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên có linh cảm, "Hiện tại bên ngoài tiểu bằng hữu đều có tiếng Anh danh ngươi biết đi, không có tiếng Anh danh tiểu bằng hữu là không phong cách tây."

Tam ca hoang mang mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Ngươi cảm thấy Leo tên này được không? Ta cảm thấy cũng không tệ lắm, ngươi muốn đồng ý nói bắt tay tay cho ta."

Lưu hạo nhiên hướng về phía tam ca, không, hiện tại là Leo, giơ ra bàn tay, lòng bàn tay hướng về phía trước.

Leo huấn luyện có tố, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra bàn tay cũng không có suy xét trước mặt rốt cuộc có cái gì bẫy rập, lập tức đem móng vuốt phóng lên rồi.

"Hảo, bắt tay chính là đạt thành chung nhận thức. Hắn không cần ngươi, cũng không cần ta, về sau hai ta liền một khối hảo hảo sinh hoạt, quên cái này tra nam."

Mặc kệ Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc nói gì đó, cũng mặc kệ Lưu hạo nhiên cho nó khởi tân tên có cái gì vấn đề, Leo cao hứng mà đem một móng vuốt khác cũng phóng đi lên.

Cửa bảo an nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên không lâu trước đây mới ra cửa, nửa giờ, bao lớn bao nhỏ còn mang theo một cái cẩu đã trở lại, hỗ trợ tiếp nhận một rương đồ vật, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đưa lên thang máy.

Bảo an nhớ rõ Lưu hạo nhiên phía trước là không có nuôi chó, cũng là nói chuyện phiếm, thuận miệng hỏi: "Lưu tiên sinh đây là giúp bằng hữu dưỡng?"

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm dây dắt chó mang theo Leo nhận lộ, "Không, về sau chính là của ta."

Về đến nhà, phóng thứ tốt, buông ra dây dắt chó, làm cẩu chính mình quen thuộc tân hoàn cảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống, lại lần nữa mở ra trên tay hộp, ở quán cà phê khi hắn nhìn đến đĩa nhạc gắp một con phong thư, bởi vì có người đại diện ở, không có đương trường mở ra. Hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra hộp nhất phía dưới hắc keo, mở ra phong bì, phong thư rớt ở hắn trên đùi.

Cầm lấy tới khi, Lưu hạo nhiên không có nhận thấy được chính mình tay ở run nhè nhẹ.

Bên trong là một trương Ngô lỗi viết tay tấm card.

Lận lão sư qua đời sau, hắn từng bồi sư mẫu đi trong chùa siêu độ vãng sinh, chùa chiền trên vách tường tuyên có khắc kinh văn, hắn từ một đầu đi đến một khác đầu, vừa đi vừa nhìn, nhớ kỹ vài câu. Để lại ấn tượng sâu nhất hai câu trên giấy.

Ngô lỗi viết nói:

"Phàm sở hữu tướng, đều là vô căn cứ.

Hết thảy đầy hứa hẹn pháp, như ảo ảnh trong mơ, như lộ cũng như điện, ứng làm như thế xem." *

Lưu hạo nhiên không thể nói đến chính mình đến tột cùng là cái gì cảm thụ, chỉ cảm thấy trái tim nắm ở cùng nhau, hắn lăn qua lộn lại xem kia hai hàng tự, thật lâu khó có thể buông.

Hắn cẩu tuần tra một vòng tân gia về sau, lại về tới hắn bên người, nhảy lên sô pha, lấy miệng củng hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên phân ra một bàn tay sờ đại cẩu cẩu lông tóc, đem nó ôm vào trong lòng ngực, đặt ở trên đùi. Cằm chống Leo cái trán, không biết là ở đối chính mình nói, vẫn là cùng cẩu nói:

"Ta chưa từng có gặp qua ngu như vậy lại như vậy dũng cảm người."

Mà Ngô lỗi lưu lại đồ vật còn không ngừng này đó.

Qua mấy ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên có ước, cấp cẩu khen ngược cẩu lương sau tự hành ra cửa.

Ngồi trên xe khi, vô tình ngó tới rồi đặt ở xếp sau trong một góc túi. Đó là Ngô lỗi ở hôn lễ trước một ngày còn cho hắn quần áo. Nghĩ hiện tại thời tiết nhiệt, không cần phải phóng cái này phân lượng quần áo ở trên xe, Lưu hạo nhiên tính toán chờ về nhà thời điểm mang về. Hắn lười đến xuống xe, duỗi trường cánh tay tìm được xếp sau, dùng hai ngón tay đem túi câu lại đây.

Từ giấy túi đảo ra quần áo, Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô lỗi xuyên qua áo khoác mở ra, thật dài áo gió phô khai giống một cái màu đen thảm. Hắn thượng thủ sờ sờ, giống như bằng vào như vậy đồ vật có thể lại lần nữa chạm được Ngô lỗi làn da.

Không tự chủ được, Lưu hạo nhiên đem quần áo đặt ở chóp mũi nghe nghe. Ngô lỗi nói quần áo là hắn tẩy quá, nhưng mặt trên tàn lưu hương vị đều không phải là đến từ bất luận cái gì gột rửa loại sản phẩm. Càng như là nào đó nước hoa. Lưu hạo nhiên nhiều ngửi vài lần, lâm thời thay đổi hành trình.

Hắn đả thông Tùy duyên điện thoại, "A Tùy, giúp ta một cái vội."

Đương đại làm nghệ thuật dính dáng công tác, rất ít có ngủ sớm dậy sớm giả, phần lớn là trời đã sáng, người khác một ngày bắt đầu rồi, bọn họ mới muốn đi đi ngủ.

Lưu hạo nhiên xe ngừng ở Tùy duyên gia ngầm gara, chờ tới ánh mắt dại ra, phi đầu tán phát Tùy đạo.

Tùy duyên kéo ra ghế phụ cửa xe ngồi trên tới, "Ngươi tốt nhất thật sự có đại sự nhi tìm ta."

Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu tâm mà đưa qua áo khoác, "Ngươi là ta nhận thức nhất hiểu biết nước hoa người, có thể giúp ta nghe nghe này mặt trên hương vị sao?"

Tùy duyên tiếp nhận quần áo, trước nói một câu "Nếu thời gian lâu rồi nói ta cũng không thể xác định" lại cúi đầu để sát vào nghe nghe.

Nàng nghe thấy hai lần, lúc sau đem quần áo còn cấp Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Thế nào, đoán được sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên vuốt áo khoác hỏi.

"Ngươi đem quần áo mượn đã cho người khác?"

"Là."

"Cho nên là còn trở về thời điểm đối phương ở mặt trên phun đồ vật?"

"Là."

"Đối với ngươi mà nói rất quan trọng người?"

"Là."

"Nhưng hắn rời đi ngươi, đi phương xa?"

"Hắn sẽ trở về."

"Này chỉ hương kêu Rose of no man's land, rất có danh, phiên dịch rất nhiều, chỗ không người hoa hồng, hoặc là không người khu hoa hồng. Tư thái thực tốt một con nước hoa, độc lập, cứng cỏi."

"Ngươi với hắn mà nói, đồng dạng quan trọng, thậm chí...... Hắn càng ái ngươi, chỉ là muốn nói xuất khẩu, đối với người này tới nói quá khó khăn. Hắn muốn đi hướng không người nơi, con đường phía trước mênh mang, cho nên để lại cái này hương vị cho ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên từ nghe được nước hoa tên sau, liền rơi vào rồi trầm mặc bên trong, trong lòng ngực ôm quần áo, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Hắn tưởng, Ngô lỗi này đây loại nào tâm tình ở quần áo trả lại đêm trước, đem một con hoa hồng phun ở mặt trên, này đây loại nào tâm tình ở trần tây hôn lễ thượng cùng hắn cùng nhau đem kết hôn nhẫn giao cho tân lang, này đây loại nào tâm tình hướng hắn triển lãm hắn mới tinh hoa hồng hình xăm, lúc ấy hắn rốt cuộc muốn nói cái gì khó có thể xuất khẩu cuối cùng lời âu yếm, bọn họ là ở không xong trong thế giới lẫn nhau vì hoa hồng sao? Hắn là như thế nào một kiện một kiện xử lý xong chính mình sự, cấp sở hữu gia cụ tráo thượng vải bố trắng, thu thập hảo hành lý, cấp chính mình lưu lại tấm card sau rời đi này hết thảy.

Tùy duyên thở dài, "Sáng sớm, ta là đụng vào cái gì kinh thiên khóc mà câu chuyện tình yêu."

"Hắn không ngừng để lại khí vị, hắn còn mang đi ta đã từng cho hắn chụp ảnh chụp. Hôm nay buổi sáng lên, ta mới phát hiện trên tường khung ảnh lồng kính thiếu một cái."

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ, oán hận mà nói: "Người này trừ bỏ là cái kẻ lừa đảo, vẫn là cái phi tặc, hơn nữa nhất tự cho là đúng, tổng muốn buồn không ra tiếng lấy chính mình phương thức tới xử lý hết thảy vấn đề."

"Nhưng là?"

"Nhưng là ta thích hắn, hơn nữa...... Ái hắn."

* đến từ 《 một thế hệ tông sư 》 lời kịch

* đến từ 《 Kinh Kim Cương 》 thứ năm phẩm, đệ tam mười hai phẩm

Chapter 24

Chapter Text

24.

Ở một cái phi thường ngẫu nhiên cơ hội hạ, ở Madrid nghỉ phép Ngô lỗi gặp có công tác trong người trần tây.

Lúc đó Ngô lỗi đang ở hắn sở trụ khách sạn dưới lầu lộ thiên nhà hàng nhỏ ăn cơm, Iberian bán đảo dương quang chiếu vào hắn trên người, dùng than hỏa nướng ra hải sản cơm vừa mới thượng bàn, tang cách lợi á mới uống nửa ly, hắn vừa muốn thúc đẩy, bả vai bị chụp một phen.

Ngô lỗi khó chịu mà quay đầu lại, thấy rõ người tới mặt sau "Nha" một tiếng đứng lên, trần tây tắc lại là kinh ngạc lại là kinh hỉ, "Thật là ngươi, ta ở trên xe nhìn đến một cái rất giống người của ngươi, cho rằng chính mình hoa mắt, lại tưởng nếu không xuống dưới nhìn xem nhất định sẽ hối hận...... Thật là ngươi a Ngô lỗi chúng ta thế nhưng ở Madrid gặp."

Ngô lỗi nhìn trần tây một đại nam nhân sắp khóc bộ dáng, ở ngực hắn đấm một chút, "Là ta, gần nhất quá đến hảo sao?"

"Liền như vậy, không, còn hảo, khá tốt, lão bà của ta hiện tại hơn bốn tháng, ngươi đâu, ngươi hảo sao?" Trần tây nói đến nói năng lộn xộn. Ngô lỗi kéo hắn ngồi xuống, tiếp đón phục vụ sinh cấp trần tây một ly giống nhau tang cách lợi á.

"Ta mới đi bao lâu, nửa năm, nhanh như vậy, là ngươi sao?"

Trần tây ở bàn hạ đá Ngô lỗi, "Ngươi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào giống nhau gian tà a, nói ra nói kém cái tám chín phần mười. Đương nhiên là của ta, cần thiết là của ta!"

Ngô lỗi khuỷu tay chống ở trên bàn, cười đến cả người ở run.

"Các ngươi thật là không phải người một nhà, không thượng một trương giường. Trước kia phi tóm được ta hỏi ta ba ở bên ngoài rốt cuộc có hay không ba cái kêu trần đông trần nam trần bắc tư sinh tử, nhà của chúng ta không thể là kế hoạch hoá gia đình đội quân danh dự sao, có biết hay không chỉ sinh một cái hảo." Trần tây cầm lấy mới vừa bưng lên bàn uống rượu một mồm to.

"Nói giỡn, chúc mừng, ngươi nhân sinh hiện tại thật là ở toàn lực gia tốc đi phía trước chạy, ta đều theo không kịp."

"So ra kém ngươi tiêu sái, nói đi là đi, người đi nhà trống, lưu lại chúng ta một đống người mắt choáng váng."

Trần tây nói lên Ngô lỗi lúc ấy một giấy thông cáo, công bố chính mình tiến vào không kỳ hạn tu chỉnh, thuận đường cảm tạ đại gia nhiều năm qua yêu thích, ngụ ý chính là "Cúi chào lão tử không làm". Một hòn đá làm cả hồ dậy sóng, liền hắn cũng không bị buông tha, vừa mới bắt đầu khắp nơi bị người đuổi theo hỏi đến đế sao lại thế này.

Ngô lỗi cúi đầu ăn cái gì, cười cười, "Nào có, ta vĩnh viễn thành không được cái loại này chân chính tiêu sái người, rõ ràng là đem sở hữu sự an bài thỏa đáng, liền bất động sản đăng ký liên hệ điện thoại đều sửa lại, còn giáp mặt dặn dò ngươi một chuỗi dài vô nghĩa mới đi."

"Ngươi còn chưa nói ngươi rốt cuộc quá đến được không?" Trần tây hỏi.

"Tự do chính là đồ tốt nhất. Ta ở New York quá xong rồi mùa hè về sau, vừa lúc ta phát tiểu hỏi ta muốn hay không thử xem làm NGO, hắn vẫn luôn làm phương diện này công tác kiên trì rất nhiều năm, vừa lúc ta vốn dĩ cũng không có gì kế hoạch, liền đi theo cùng đi Châu Phi, tham dự trợ giúp tiểu hài tử hạng mục, hoặc là vận chuyển một ít dược phẩm, vắc-xin phòng bệnh linh tinh, đãi hơn bốn tháng. Hạng mục kết thúc về sau, đi trước nam pháp, tiếp theo liền tới Tây Ban Nha, sau đó ta liền gặp được ngươi." Ngô lỗi chỉ chỉ trần tây.

"Ngươi quả nhiên một khắc cũng nhàn không xuống dưới, chạy xa như vậy, đi nhiều như vậy địa phương, nhưng là một trương ảnh chụp cũng không phát quá, cho ngươi nhắn lại vĩnh viễn là thật lâu về sau mới có thể được đến hồi phục, luôn là sợ hãi ngươi sẽ hoàn toàn biến mất."

"Sẽ không." Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, "Ta không phải muốn cùng cũ thế giới phân rõ giới hạn, ta quá mệt mỏi, bác nhiều năm như vậy, một khắc cũng không dám quay đầu lại, phi thường phi thường mỏi mệt, rốt cuộc chạy bất động. Này một năm tới, liên tiếp phát sinh sự tình, một quyền một quyền đánh đến ta quỳ rạp trên mặt đất khởi không tới. Ta muốn đi ra dạo một chút, giải quyết một ít đồ vật, nghĩ thông suốt, đến giờ, nên đi trở về. Cứ như vậy."

"Đó là khi nào?"

"Ta cũng không biết, không có kế hoạch, phải chờ đợi cái kia thời cơ, có thể là ba năm tháng, có thể là một hai năm."

"Cũng có thể là dăm ba năm?"

Ngô lỗi nhún vai, "Không dùng được lâu như vậy đi, nhưng ai biết được."

"Ngươi không nói cho ta còn chưa tính, liền Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nói cho, ngươi làm hắn làm sao bây giờ?"

"Hắn sẽ giận ta, hắn nhất định sẽ, nhưng ta tin tưởng hắn so bất luận kẻ nào đều minh bạch ta đang làm cái gì, ta rốt cuộc làm sao vậy, ta vì cái gì làm như vậy."

Lưu hạo nhiên là Ngô lỗi vĩnh viễn chứng kiến giả, hắn chứng kiến quá những cái đó đến từ đêm khuya hỏng mất cùng đau đớn, bọn họ từng ở linh đường ăn ảnh lẫn nhau dựa vào đến bình minh, hắn biết hắn đầu gối bị che dấu lên ứ thanh, vuốt ve quá hắn trên eo hoa hồng. Hắn cái gì đều biết, cái gì đều minh bạch.

Trần tây còn có công tác, không thể lại làm dừng lại, cáo biệt thời khắc, Ngô lỗi làm hắn từ từ, chính mình phản hồi đến trên lầu phòng mang về một con hộp, mặt trên logo ấn ASTIER de VILLATTE, bên trong là một con cái ly.

"Ở nước Pháp thời điểm, dạo đến một nhà rất có danh đồ sứ cửa hàng, phiền toái ngươi đem nó mang về cấp Lưu hạo nhiên."

"Như thế nào không chính mình cấp?"

"Không biết khi nào trở về, va va đập đập vạn nhất nát."

"Tặng người cái ly, một ly ngụ ý cả đời, ngươi nghĩ kỹ rồi." Trần tây tiếp nhận đồ vật.

"Nếu chờ ta đi trở về, hắn còn ở đánh quang côn nói."

"Kế tiếp đi như thế nào?"

"Sevilla, Barcelona, tiếp theo có thể là Lisbon, lúc sau sẽ trở lại New York nghỉ ngơi, ta mẹ nghĩ đến bồi ta quá nông lịch năm, bất quá cũng không nhất định. Sau đó năm sau tiếp tục làm NGO, tiếp tục lữ hành."

"Ngươi có nghĩ tới ngươi trở về về sau khả năng ở sự nghiệp thượng hai bàn tay trắng sao, mọi người quên ngươi, ngươi bị thay thế, rốt cuộc hồi không đến nguyên lai vị trí."

Ngô lỗi thản nhiên nói: "Đương nhiên, trước hết khắc phục chính là như thế nào từ bỏ thanh danh, từ bỏ phía sau truy phủng cùng tha thiết chờ mong. Đã có thành tựu danh vọng địa vị sẽ bắt cóc mỗi người, ta cũng không ngoại lệ."

"Ngươi vẫn là làm được."

"Vì ta cao hứng đi?"

"Vì ngươi cao hứng."

Trần tây đem cái ly hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì mang theo trở về, giao cho Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên tại vị với Thượng Hải chính mình đệ nhị gia rượu hành lang, mở ra xi phong ấn, lấy ra này chỉ ngàn dặm xa xôi đi vào hắn bên người ly sứ. Thuần thủ công chế tác cái ly, bên cạnh hiện ra bất quy tắc đường cong, mỗi một con ở trên đời này đều là độc nhất vô nhị tồn tại, lãnh màu trắng thành ly có một con màu đen béo miêu.

"Hắn là có ý tứ gì?" Trần tây gấp không chờ nổi hỏi.

"Không có gì ý tứ, chúc ta miêu cẩu song toàn thôi." Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu tâm mà thả lại đi, làm người thu hồi tới.

Hắn cùng trần tây cùng nhau đi tới bên ngoài, rượu hành lang không rộng sân phơi thị giác tuyệt hảo, trực diện sông Hoàng Phố, toàn bộ ngoại than cảnh đêm cất vào đáy mắt.

Về đệ nhị gia cửa hàng tuyển chỉ, Lưu hạo nhiên có thứ uống nhiều về sau không quản im miệng, dựa vào lan can bên nói, "Ngươi xem, thật tốt thành thị, hắn liền sinh ra ở chỗ này. Kỳ thật ta căn bản không cần xem hắn ảnh chụp, hao hết tâm tư tìm hắn tin tức, suy đoán hắn đi đến cái nào thành thị, mỗi lần ta đứng ở chỗ này, đối mặt này đó cùng hắn giống nhau tốt cảnh trí, đối mặt cái này huy hoàng thành thị, ta dễ như trở bàn tay mà liền sẽ nhớ tới hắn, nhớ tới về hắn hết thảy."

Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần trầm mặc đứng ở sân phơi bên cạnh, bóng đêm chôn vùi hắn sườn mặt, bất diệt ngọn đèn dầu lại chiếu sáng lên hắn.

"Ngươi nếu tưởng hắn, liền đi gặp hắn, đi tìm hắn."

"Không đi." Lưu hạo nhiên tích tự như kim.

"Hắn không có ngày về, không biết còn muốn ở bên ngoài lang thang bao lâu. Nhìn đến ngươi, nói không chừng nhớ nhà, liền nguyện ý đã trở lại."

"Hắn muốn đi nơi nào liền đi nơi nào, muốn đi bao lâu liền đi bao lâu. Ta biết hắn nguyện ý vì ta thay đổi, cho nên ta càng không thể lấy ý đồ thay đổi hắn, cũng không thể làm hắn bởi vì ta mà thay đổi."

"Vậy như vậy vẫn luôn chờ?"

"Chờ."

Trần tây đỡ đỡ trán, cảm thán chính mình một ngày rốt cuộc cùng cái gì cảm động đất trời tình thánh quậy với nhau, hài tử tương lai sinh ra tới nhưng nhất định phải ly Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi xa một chút. Hắn tình nguyện chính mình hài tử tương lai làm bạc tình người, ý chí sắt đá không giao phó người khác chân tình, cũng không muốn làm hắn ăn tình yêu này phân khổ.

Lưu hạo nhiên trở lại Bắc Kinh về sau, đầu tiên là tích cóp một đống sẽ muốn khai.

Tân phiến sắp muốn khai, đợi thật lâu rốt cuộc có vừa lòng vở đưa qua, một đoạn thời gian về sau, hắn lại phải về đến quen thuộc đoàn phim trong sinh hoạt đi.

Lớn nhỏ sẽ từ buổi sáng thảo luận đến buổi chiều, mở họp cuồng ma nhóm tụ tập ở cùng nhau, nói đến miệng khô lưỡi khô, cuối cùng đại gia đi một vị nữ tính nhà làm phim trong nhà làm khách.

Điểm rất nhiều cơm hộp, khai hai bình đến từ Burgundy sản khu làm hình rượu vang đỏ, chủ khách tùy ý ngồi vây quanh ở bên nhau ăn ăn uống uống.

Rượu quá ba tuần về sau, khó tránh khỏi muốn nói đến cảm tình trải qua, tình yêu là vĩnh hằng đề tài.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị ồn ào, bên người làm hắn không cần mọi chuyện đều tàng sâu như vậy, giấu đi tên, cho bọn hắn giảng một đoạn cũng hảo. Lưu hạo nhiên không chút nào ngoài ý muốn nói lên Ngô lỗi rời đi khi ở hắn trên quần áo lưu lại khí vị cùng với mang đi ảnh chụp sự.

Mọi người truy vấn là một chi cái dạng gì nước hoa, hắn nói ra nước hoa tên về sau, đưa tới một trận thổn thức.

Lúc gần đi, trong lén lút giao lưu không lắm nhiều biên kịch từ trong bao móc ra một quyển sách cấp Lưu hạo nhiên, "Nhìn hơn một nửa, không cần để ý."

"Sẽ không." Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận thư nói tạ.

Lên xe sau, mở ra thư, trang sách trung kẹp thẻ kẹp sách, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến thư trước chủ nhân ở mấy hành tự hạ cắt tuyến.

"Ta dùng cái gì mới có thể lưu lại ngươi?

Ta cho ngươi một cái chưa bao giờ từng có tín ngưỡng người trung thành.

Ta cho ngươi ta nghĩ cách bảo toàn ta chính mình trung tâm —— không doanh tự đặt câu, bất hòa mộng giao dịch, không bị thời gian, sung sướng cùng nghịch cảnh xúc động trung tâm.

Ta cho ngươi ta tịch mịch, ta hắc ám, lòng ta cơ khát; ta ý đồ dùng hoang mang, nguy hiểm, thất bại tới đả động ngươi." *

Ở cũng không sáng ngời mờ mờ ảo ảo ánh đèn hạ, hắn nhìn đến này đó câu. Nhìn chằm chằm trong chốc lát về sau, làm như không đành lòng tôi đọc, đem thư khép lại phóng tới một bên.

Xe khai ra sản xuất gia không xa, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến một mình một người đi ở trên đường biên kịch, hắn làm tài xế sang bên ngừng xe.

"Ta đưa đưa ngài." Lưu hạo nhiên xuống xe, "Thật là xin lỗi, ngươi tặng ta thư, ta lại không nhớ rõ hỏi một câu ngươi như thế nào trở về, nguyên tưởng rằng cho đại gia đều an bài xe."

"Không, không cần, ta thích uống xong rượu đi vừa đi, cho nên không làm bất luận kẻ nào đưa, xin lỗi cái gì."

"Ta đây có thể đi theo ngươi vừa đi sao?"

"Không cần khách khí như vậy."

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn tân điện ảnh biên kịch đi ở thâm đông không có một bóng người trên đường.

"Có thể nói tiếp giảng ngươi cùng ngươi tiểu hoa hồng chuyện xưa sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên bị cái này xưng hô ngọt đến, trên mặt hiện ra tươi cười.

"Chúng ta a, thật muốn nói về tới không biết nên từ đâu mà nói lên. Ta năm nay 28 tuổi, ta là 22 tuổi thời điểm gặp được hắn. Tính lên đây là một đoạn không ngắn thời gian, nhưng kỳ thật chúng ta cũng không có ở bên nhau bao lâu. Ta nói ở bên nhau chỉ là đãi ở bên nhau. Nếu như đi kế hoạch cái này tỉ lệ, tuyệt đại đa số thời điểm, chúng ta đều là một mình hành tẩu trên thế giới này."

"Cho nên đều không phải là người yêu?"

"Không xem như, hoặc là còn không phải. Chúng ta chưa từng có ở bên nhau quá, có như vậy hai lần vô hạn tiếp cận, sai một ly, cuối cùng vẫn là không có thể giai đại vui mừng. Ta đã từng đi không ra, chúng ta tách ra làm ta tích tụ với tâm, ta có nghĩ tới, chờ lần sau gặp mặt ta muốn như thế nào chiếm hồi thượng phong, nói cái gì dạng nói thương tổn hắn, châm chọc hắn tự cho là đúng, cho hắn biết hắn ở lòng ta không bao giờ đặc biệt...... Chính là mỗi lần uống uống nhiều đến giống điều cẩu mất đi ý thức về sau, ta nói tất cả đều là làm hắn trở về, ta rất muốn hắn linh tinh nói. Chúng ta lần thứ hai tương phùng về sau, ta cơ hồ là ở đệ nhị mặt thời điểm đương trường tiêu tan. Hơn nữa nguyện ý tiếp tục từ trước chẳng ra cái gì cả quan hệ. Ta lúc ấy tưởng, có cái gì quan hệ, trên đời này không có gì người là hảo quá......"

"Không có, tất cả mọi người đều không hảo quá, các có các đau khổ."

"Là, chúng ta lần thứ hai trộn lẫn ở bên nhau sau, ta phát hiện biến hóa. Rất nhiều đồ vật ở làm hắn thống khổ, hắn bằng hữu khuyết điểm đả thương người bỏ tù, hắn ân sư còn thực tuổi trẻ liền qua đời, hắn đầy người mỏi mệt, cho nên ta không thể, ta cũng tuyệt không sẽ nói ' ngươi tính cái gì ngươi không bao giờ quan trọng không bao giờ đặc biệt ' như vậy lời nói dối tới thương tổn hắn cũng thương tổn ta chính mình. So với phổ thế ý nghĩa thượng ở bên nhau, ta càng muốn bồi hắn."

"Nhưng hắn cuối cùng vẫn là đi rồi."

"Đi phía trước hắn đem tránh mười mấy năm toàn bộ thân gia nhờ người giao cho ta. Bên ngoài thượng, chúng ta đều không tính lẫn nhau bài thượng hào bằng hữu. Hắn đem xe, phòng, đại bộ phận thẻ ngân hàng, còn có cẩu, toàn cho ta. Ta vừa mới bắt đầu tức chết rồi, cảm thấy ngươi đi thì đi, ái đi chỗ nào đi chỗ nào, dù sao cũng không phải lão bà của ta, chúng ta cũng không phải cái gì đứng đắn quan hệ, làm như vậy trịnh trọng làm gì, vạn nhất ta ngày mai ra cửa liền gặp được mệnh trung chú định chân ái đâu."

"Sau lại đâu?"

"Qua hai ngày phát hiện cẩu còn rất đáng yêu, trong chốc lát trở về còn muốn lưu, đại hình khuyển buổi tối tối nay mang ra tới tương đối hảo." Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, cười nói, "Ta tưởng, một người cả đời chỉ có thể có một lần mệnh trung chú định, ta đã gặp, ta gặp được hắn, chúng ta cuối cùng thành cùng không thành, xem khí vận, xem thiên mệnh, nhưng ta cũng sẽ không lại có người khác."

Biên kịch cảm thấy hứng thú hỏi: "Có hay không người lấy ' thực làm ' linh tinh nói tới hình dung các ngươi này sáu bảy năm dẫu lìa ngó ý còn vươn tơ lòng, rõ ràng trong lòng có đối phương, chính là một câu chuyện này?"

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ đáp: "Bản thân biết đến người rất ít, chúng ta xác thật là lẫn nhau lớn nhất bí mật, hắn trốn đi về sau, có bằng hữu nói qua cùng loại ' ngươi tưởng hắn liền đi tìm hắn, đi gặp hắn, đem hắn mang về tới ' nói. Nhưng ta trước sau đang đợi một cái nước chảy thành sông, tự nhiên mà vậy thời khắc, không phải cưỡng cầu tới, làm ta cảm thấy, đối chính là lúc ấy, chúng ta nên gặp mặt, hắn nên trở về tới, chúng ta nên ở bên nhau bắt đầu quá quãng đời còn lại. Một câu sau lưng, kỳ thật có rất nhiều đồ vật ở rắc rối khó gỡ thúc đẩy nó đã đến thời cơ."

Đông ban đêm không có hạ tuyết, ngược lại thoáng rơi xuống vũ.

Thật dài đường phố bị nước mưa ướt nhẹp, biến thành rất sâu thực ngạnh lãng đen như mực sắc, vẫn luôn về phía trước kéo dài đi, đèn đường ở mưa bụi bao phủ hạ bày biện ra một loại mông lung hoàng.

"Tuy rằng còn không có ăn tết, nhưng nhất lãnh thời điểm giống như đã qua đi."

"Là." Lưu hạo nhiên vươn tay, nhìn không thấy vũ rơi vào hắn lòng bàn tay.

Hai người đi đến trường phố cuối, chuẩn bị tách ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi: "Thật sự không cần ta đưa đưa ngươi sao, đã khuya."

Đối phương hỏi: "Ngươi trụ phương hướng nào?"

"Phía đông."

"Không tiện đường, sớm một chút trở về nên lưu cẩu." Nói ngăn lại một chiếc xe trống, Lưu hạo nhiên thế nàng kéo ra cửa xe.

"Cuối cùng một vấn đề, ngươi cho rằng nhất tiếc nuối một sự kiện là cái gì?" Biên kịch hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên tự hỏi không có tốn thời gian, "Nếu hắn nói cho ta, không phải đi không từ giã, ít nhất ta có thể đưa hắn đi sân bay."

"Ta cảm thấy đêm nay nghe xong một cái thực tốt chuyện xưa. Cảm ơn ngươi, hẹn gặp lại."

"Cũng cảm ơn ngươi nguyện ý nghe này đó. Hẹn gặp lại."

Lưu hạo nhiên về đến nhà sau, đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa bị đại cẩu đụng phải một cái lảo đảo, mắt đầy sao xẹt.

Hắn ngồi ở trên sàn nhà cùng Leo thương lượng.

"Hôm nay không ra đi chơi được chưa?"

"Bên ngoài thực lãnh, đang mưa, sẽ đông lạnh hư đầu chó."

"Ta đi không đặng, vậy ngươi chở ta đi ra ngoài."

Leo ngậm tới lôi kéo thằng đặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, cũng không lớn kêu kêu to, chỉ là liên tiếp vòng quanh Lưu hạo nhiên xoay quanh, tả ba vòng hữu ba vòng, xoay chuyển Lưu hạo nhiên quáng mắt. Trên người không đạt mục đích không bỏ qua kia cổ trục kính nhi cùng Ngô lỗi giống nhau như đúc.

Lưu hạo nhiên che lại đôi mắt, "Ca, đừng xoay, lại chuyển muốn phun ra."

Leo không xoay, ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, lấy đen lúng liếng mắt đen liếc mắt một cái nhìn chằm chằm hắn xem, đầy mặt không cao hứng.

Vì cái gì một con cẩu trên mặt sẽ có giống như người biểu tình? Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng.

Ông trời, này mẹ nó một không cao hứng càng giống Ngô lỗi.

"Nếu đêm nay ngươi không ra đi lưu ta, chúng ta đi ngủ sớm một chút, ăn tết thời điểm, chúng ta cấp tra nam, không, ngươi ba, đánh cái video thế nào?" Lưu hạo nhiên thử tính thương lượng, bổn không trông cậy vào cẩu có thể nghe minh bạch.

Nhưng Leo giống như thật sự nghe hiểu, ngẫm lại đồng ý, đi ngậm chính mình ăn cơm gia hỏa làm Lưu hạo nhiên thêm tân cẩu lương, đại buổi tối khò khè khò khè ăn lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xổm bên cạnh xem Leo ăn cái gì, thượng thủ sờ sờ đầu của nó, hắn tưởng ngày nào đó Leo mở miệng nói chuyện hắn hẳn là cũng sẽ không quá kinh ngạc, chỉ là không biết Leo câu đầu tiên sẽ đối hắn nói cái gì.

Đến tột cùng là "Ta ba ba mới không phải tra nam ngươi câm mồm", vẫn là "Các ngươi ngày đó buổi tối đóng cửa lại ở chơi cái gì", còn chờ thương thảo, nhưng chung quy hẳn là không phải cái gì lời hay.

* đến từ 《 ta dùng cái gì mới có thể lưu lại ngươi 》 Borges

Chapter 25

Chapter Text

25.

Ngô lỗi từ bên ngoài thần chạy về tới, làm bữa sáng thời điểm nghe được bưu kiện thanh âm.

Dừng lại cấp phun tư mạt tương động tác, mút ngón tay ngồi xuống máy tính trước mặt, mở ra hòm thư.

Ra tới lâu như vậy, hắn lần đầu tiên thu được Lưu hạo nhiên bưu kiện, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc nguyện ý hồi phục hắn.

Ngô lỗi vẫn duy trì một tháng một phong tần suất cấp Lưu hạo nhiên phát bưu kiện, phần lớn là ảnh chụp, tươi đẹp bao la hùng vĩ ý thơ lãng mạn, giống như mang theo hắn đôi mắt cùng nhau đi qua rất nhiều địa phương. Kết cục chỗ giống nhau ít ỏi số ngữ, vấn an, ký tên, có đôi khi dứt khoát cái gì đều không viết.

Lưu hạo nhiên một lần cũng chưa hồi phục quá.

Hắn thậm chí không biết chính mình bưu kiện có phải hay không vào rác rưởi hòm thư, Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái cũng không mở ra xem qua.

Vừa mới bắt đầu xác thật như thế, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thèm nhìn tới mà xóa rớt. Sau lại một buổi tối hối hận, lại một phong một phong khôi phục, mở ra từ đầu đến cuối một hơi xem xong. Nhưng hắn vẫn là không có hồi phục. Tựa như Ngô lỗi rõ ràng có rất nhiều lời nói lại không biết đối hắn nói như thế nào giống nhau, hắn cũng không biết nên đối Ngô lỗi nói cái gì đó.

Chỉ là trở thành thói quen, yên lặng chờ một tháng một phong bưu kiện.

Xem hắn lại đi địa phương nào, thấy người nào, làm chuyện gì.

Vẫn cứ là chứng kiến.

Lưu hạo nhiên thay đổi một loại phương thức, vẫn cứ làm Ngô lỗi chứng kiến giả, chứng kiến hắn hành động vĩ đại, thể vị hắn ở ảnh chụp lưu lại tình cảm.

Những cái đó ảnh chụp có rất nhiều tươi đẹp, nghĩ đến Ngô lỗi hẳn là tâm tình thực hảo; có rất nhiều bình đạm, có lẽ hắn bị nghe đồn sở lừa, trăm cay ngàn đắng tới sau phát hiện bất quá như vậy; cũng có một bộ phận là buồn bực, hắc bạch, ngày mưa cửa sổ xe, bọt nước ở pha lê thượng kéo ra thật dài dấu vết.

Chính như nhiều năm trước kia bọn họ ở hải đảo nghỉ phép cuối cùng một ngày, xem xong 《 sáng lạn nhân sinh 》 thời điểm, làm lựa chọn đề. Hai huynh đệ, Ngô lỗi lựa chọn làm Matteo, một khang cô dũng, trốn đi tứ phương, Lưu hạo nhiên lựa chọn làm Nicola, làm một cái chứng kiến giả.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ nguyện chứng kiến Ngô lỗi.

Lưu hạo nhiên phát tới bưu kiện cùng Ngô lỗi không sai biệt lắm, cũng là mấy trương ảnh chụp đi đầu, tất cả đều là cẩu, nằm trên sàn nhà phơi nắng hô hô ngủ nhiều, vùi đầu ăn cái gì, xé đầy đất giấy vệ sinh vẻ mặt ủy khuất, còn có một trương xuất từ người khác tay, kim sắc đại hình khuyển ở mặt cỏ thượng tự tại chạy vội, Lưu hạo nhiên có nửa cái mơ hồ bóng dáng nhập kính. Ngô lỗi phóng đại vài lần lôi kéo biên giác cũng chưa buông tha tỉ mỉ mà xem.

Cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên viết, cẩu phi thường tưởng Ngô lỗi, hắn cũng cảm thấy hẳn là làm cẩu thông qua video gặp một lần sống, cho nên trước tiên tới cùng hắn hẹn trước giao thừa thời gian, hy vọng Ngô lỗi có rảnh. Nếu có thể, không cần hồi phục, không được nói, lại nghị.

Không thể nghi ngờ Ngô lỗi sẽ đáp ứng, chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí quá mức bình tĩnh cùng khách khí, bọn họ tựa như ly dị phu thê ở thương thảo thăm hỏi cộng đồng hài tử vấn đề.

Ngô lỗi cười áp xuống máy tính, hít sâu một hơi: "Ân, cái này hương vị, nồi lại hồ."

Không vội không vội đứng lên, đi đến phòng bếp trọng tố một phần bữa sáng.

Bữa sáng qua đi, Ngô lỗi xuống lầu, ở một cái rét lạnh trời nắng tự tây hướng đông xuyên qua trung ương công viên, đi vào 76 trên đường một nhà phòng khám. Hắn tới làm tâm lý khai thông. Thẩm tra đối chiếu hẹn trước sau, gặp được bác sĩ. Ngô lỗi thượng chu đã đã tới một lần.

Bác sĩ hỏi Ngô lỗi quá khứ một vòng cảm giác thế nào.

"Cũng không tệ lắm, kỳ thật ta từ Lisbon trở về về sau cảm giác đã hảo rất nhiều, bị song nha dương quang chữa khỏi một ít, phơi đen một cái sắc hào, nhớ tới chuyện quá khứ khi, có thể nhớ lại tới rất nhiều rất tốt đẹp bộ phận, trước mắt không hề chỉ có kia vài món đả kích chuyện của ta."

Theo sau bác sĩ cẩn thận hỏi hắn dùng dược tần suất, giấc ngủ cùng với ăn cơm tình huống.

Nói chuyện với nhau tiến hành mà thong thả mà kiên nhẫn.

Ngô lỗi giảng thuật cũng bình thản, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được ở dùng một loại khác phi tiếng mẹ đẻ ngôn ngữ miêu tả đã từng trong quá trình, chính hắn cũng ở xem kỹ chính mình.

Bác sĩ ngẫu nhiên trên giấy ký lục, đại đa số thời điểm nhìn hắn đôi mắt.

Về trước đây bác sĩ đề nghị dùng viết nhật ký phương thức ký lục cùng cảm thụ, Ngô lỗi cảm thấy trước mắt tới xem hiệu quả cực nhỏ. Mỗi ngày buổi tối đương hắn tắm rửa xong ngồi ở án thư, đối mặt mở ra vở đại não trống rỗng, không biết nên viết cái gì. Có lẽ chỉ cần có thể khai cái đầu, cũng có thể dong dài lằng nhằng viết xuống tới một tờ, từ chuyện lớn đến chuyện nhỏ ký lục chính mình tha hương sinh hoạt. Nhưng hắn chính là vô pháp viết xuống cái thứ nhất tự.

Bác sĩ nghe xong kiến nghị hắn thử đem nhật ký điều chỉnh thành thư từ thức, lấy tưởng niệm người tên làm mở đầu, nhìn xem có hay không nói cái gì có thể nói ra tới, tựa như đối với chính mình giống nhau, đối tin kia đầu người ta nói lời nói. Không cần lo lắng, đại có thể không gửi đi ra ngoài, có thể xé bỏ. Này chỉ là một loại phương thức.

Khai thông tiến hành rồi hơn một giờ.

Kết thúc khi bác sĩ bình luận: "Kỳ thật tình huống của ngươi cũng không phải thực không xong, ngươi có rất mạnh tự chủ, đối với dược vật cùng tự thân cảm xúc khống chế đều không tồi, trước mắt mới thôi cực nhỏ có hỏng mất phát sinh. Đặc biệt là ở không người quấy rầy đường dài lữ hành sau khi kết thúc, giấc ngủ cùng muốn ăn cũng có khôi phục."

Ngô lỗi gật đầu nói là, "Nhưng ta còn là quyết định tới xem bác sĩ, hy vọng chính mình có thể mau chóng hoàn toàn hảo lên, đồng thời đây cũng là ở thực hiện lời hứa."

Từ phòng khám ra tới, Ngô lỗi một thân nhẹ nhàng, tiếp tục hướng đông, tản bộ tới rồi Le tính ton đại đạo phụ cận đi ăn Mexico đồ ăn.

Ở bận rộn phần lớn sẽ một mình sinh hoạt, nghịch đám người tự tại đi, đi đến nơi nào tính nơi nào, đại khái là cuộc đời này đều rất khó lại có thể nghiệm, Ngô lỗi cũng ở quý trọng như vậy nhật tử. Hắn từ trước ở đèn tụ quang hạ sinh hoạt lâu lắm, một khi có cơ hội, kiệt lực tránh đi náo nhiệt cùng ồn ào, thích một chỗ, ở an tĩnh trung yên lặng vì tiếp theo xuất hiện chứa đầy tinh lực. Mà hiện giờ đương Ngô lỗi đi ở phố xá sầm uất, đi ở người đến người đi đầu đường, mỗi cái trải qua người bước chân vội vàng. Không ai để ý hắn là ai, hắn là ai cũng không quan trọng.

Đám người một lần nữa làm hắn cảm thấy an tâm, hắn sẽ ngồi ở dựa cửa sổ vị trí thượng uống cà phê hoặc là hút đồ uống có ga quan sát mỗi một cái trải qua người. Đương người khác hồi xem cái này ẩn với thành thị chi gian đi đường không vội không vội, cao cao gầy gầy hình dáng khắc sâu Châu Á nam hài khi, không ai biết hắn từ đâu tới đây, ở hắn trên người phát sinh quá cái gì, hắn từng yêu ai hoặc là bị người nào ái. Đương hắn ở quán bar gặp được lớn mật đến gần khi, hắn sẽ cười lễ phép mà cự tuyệt.

Đêm khuya về đến nhà, Ngô lỗi nhớ tới ban ngày bác sĩ kiến nghị.

Ngủ trước, hắn dựa vào trên giường, đầu gối gập lên lót notebook, ở dưới đèn, bóng dáng của hắn đầu ở trắng tinh trang giấy thượng.

Ngô lỗi nghĩ nghĩ, ngòi bút chọc trên giấy, ở sàn sạt mà viết xuống "Thân ái hạo nhiên, buổi tối hảo" sau, không hề phòng bị nện xuống một giọt nước mắt, nước mắt nhanh chóng thấm khai bút tích.

"Thân ái hạo nhiên, buổi tối hảo. Hiện tại là New York thời gian đêm khuya 11 giờ năm mươi, còn có mười phút hôm nay liền phải đi qua. Đây là ta rời đi đệ 217 thiên."

"Ta có rất nhiều lời nói không có đối với ngươi nói qua, hiện tại chỉ có thể lấy như vậy phương thức nói cho ngươi."

"...... Là thật sự một lần khó có thể vượt qua những cái đó điểm mấu chốt."

"Mỗi khi ta nhắm mắt lại......"

"Ta đã từng buổi tối một người lái xe ở Bắc Kinh du đãng, không tự chủ được chạy đến đại học cửa, nhớ tới ngươi vì đuổi kịp ta diễn xuất từng phủng hoa từ nơi này vội vàng trải qua. Cũng nhớ tới phía trước cùng ngươi đã nói, phòng luyện công có ánh trăng ban đêm. Ta đem xe chạy đến lão sư gia phụ cận, nhìn lầu hai sáng lên một chiếc đèn, chính mình đứng ở cửa lại không dám đi vào quấy rầy. Những ngày trong quá khứ giống như liền ở trước mắt, dây đằng bò mãn tường, mùa hè lại tới nữa, chính là ta sẽ không còn được gặp lại ta muốn gặp người."

"Ta giống như không có nói qua, cũng không có người biết. Ta kỳ thật rất sợ đi bệnh viện, mỗi lần từ bệnh viện ra tới đều sẽ tùng một hơi, rời đi Bắc Kinh hồi đoàn phim thời điểm cũng là, giống như ta trốn đến một bên, ta tránh ở bên cạnh ngươi, có đồ vật liền không tồn tại. Ta có ta yếu đuối."

"Ta cho rằng người nhiều kiến thức đồ vật, nhiều minh bạch đạo lý, đối mặt trên đời này đủ loại biến cố, sinh ly tử biệt, sẽ đạm nhiên một ít, kết quả không phải như thế."

"Ta đi một ít thành thị, đi qua một ít địa phương, cùng tiểu hài tử đãi ở bên nhau, nhìn xem người khác là như thế nào sinh hoạt, tạm thời quên chính mình. Ta cùng người xa lạ giảng câu chuyện của chúng ta, không nhiều lắm, một chút, nhưng là mỗi một cái nghe xong ta giảng thuật người, bọn họ đều thực thích ngươi. Ngươi đáng giá bị mỗi người thích, nhưng là ngươi thích nhất ta."

Viết đến nơi đây, Ngô lỗi cười một chút, tưởng hoa rớt, lại không đi xuống tay.

"Kỳ thật ta đã sớm tưởng rời đi một thời gian, lần đầu tiên có cái này ý tưởng thời điểm, là hai mươi tuổi. Ta ý thức được bởi vì lâm thời gia tăng công tác tân một năm lại không có thở dốc cơ hội, từng thu thập sở hữu đồ vật tưởng rời nhà trốn đi. Nhưng kia quá ngốc, nhất ngốc sự vẫn luôn là ta nhất muốn làm sự, lúc ấy ta không có làm được. Ta không thể, ta không dám. Sau đó không bao lâu, ta gặp ngươi. Dùng ngươi nói tới nói, gặp được ngươi đồng dạng là ta hai mươi tuổi quan trọng nhất, tốt nhất sự. Ta là may mắn."

"Tại đây 5 năm trung, nếu trong thân thể của ta trường ra tới một loại phản loạn tinh thần, một đại bộ phận là đến từ chính ngươi, là ngươi tẩm bổ nó, đào tạo những cái đó dũng khí."

"Ta là toàn lực chạy vội mười mấy năm chưa bao giờ dám dừng lại, cũng không dám quay đầu lại người. Mượn này, ta rốt cuộc dừng, cũng đi ra. Ta xem kỹ cuộc đời của ta, xem kỹ ta chính mình. Ta không nói cho ngươi, sợ ngươi khuyên ta lưu lại, tuy rằng ngươi tuyệt không sẽ nói như vậy, khả năng ta càng sợ ngươi rộng lượng nói muốn đưa ta, ta đây muốn thế nào mới có thể rời đi. Ta muốn nhiều nhẫn tâm làm ngươi nhìn theo một cái không có ngày về bóng dáng. Ta thật khờ, ta thỉnh cầu ngươi tha thứ." *

"Ta gần nhất bắt đầu cảm thấy nhớ nhà, khả năng cấp chính mình nghỉ dài hạn trị liệu bắt đầu khởi hiệu. Ta bắt đầu tưởng niệm Bắc Kinh, bắt đầu tưởng niệm những cái đó quen thuộc địa phương, không hề cảm thấy chúng nó là ta thương tâm địa. Nếu ngươi hỏi chính mình, ta vẫn luôn là tưởng niệm ngươi, vẫn luôn vẫn luôn tưởng niệm ngươi."

Ngô lỗi đem vở khép lại, đặt ở đầu giường, người nằm xuống. Hắn khi đoạn khi tục mà viết một ít không thành kết cấu câu, không đầu không đuôi, khâu không ra hoàn chỉnh đoạn. Nhưng là một đêm kia hắn ngủ rất khá.

Chung cư đã lâu mà so bình thường náo nhiệt một ít, người nhà đã đến chế tạo một ít ngày hội không khí.

Ngô lỗi ở trừ tịch trước một ngày nhận được cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ, người một nhà ăn đốn bữa cơm đoàn viên, trên bàn chỉ nói hắn tinh thần nhìn không tồi, im bặt không nhắc tới mặt khác.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ước định, bởi vì sai giờ, dậy thật sớm.

Một đầu chui vào phòng tắm trước thu thập chính mình, tóc thổi trúng bồng bồng tùng tùng mới ngồi vào trước máy tính, chờ Lưu hạo nhiên đạn video cho hắn.

Ước định thời gian sắp đã đến phía trước, Ngô lỗi khẩn trương mà đứng lên, ở trong phòng xoay quanh. Phảng phất lần đầu thân cận lớn tuổi xử nam, trái tim kinh hoàng.

9 giờ một quá, Lưu hạo nhiên đúng giờ đem video đánh lại đây, Ngô lỗi tiếp.

Ngô lỗi nhìn đến chính mình ngốc cẩu thật lớn một con ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, phun đầu lưỡi đem Lưu hạo nhiên chắn cái kín mít. Ngô lỗi khó có thể khắc chế mà để sát vào cameras, phát ra đậu tiểu hài tử thanh âm, "Đây là ai gia ngoan bảo bảo nha, lớn lên lớn như vậy như vậy đáng yêu." Âm cuối đều là giơ lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên áp xuống Leo hưng phấn đầu chó, chửi thầm nó khó hiểu phong tình, lãnh khốc mà nói: "Nhà ta."

Thấy Lưu hạo nhiên mặt xuất hiện ở trên màn hình máy tính, Ngô lỗi chớp hai hạ mắt, cái loại này khẩn trương cảm lại xuất hiện.

Hắn lý không thẳng khí không tráng mà nói: "Không phải nhà ta sao?"

"Đó là ly hôn trước."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời lanh mồm lanh miệng không cẩn thận đem phong phú nội tâm diễn run lên một góc ra tới. Ai làm Ngô lỗi đi thời điểm thật sự rất giống mình không rời nhà, liền hài tử đều phán cho hắn. Hắn mỗi lần nghĩ đến Ngô lỗi người đại diện cùng trợ lý lên xe chạy ra sinh thiên hình ảnh là vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười.

Bên kia Ngô lỗi bị nghẹn lại, đã quên cãi lại, thủ sẵn tay nhìn hắn.

Như vậy vừa thấy, Ngô lỗi một chút cũng không lớn lên.

Hai người, ngươi xem ta, ta xem ngươi, ai cũng không nói lời nào. Khởi điểm Leo còn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực phịch, hoặc là lấy móng vuốt đi gõ bàn phím, hoặc là tránh thoát Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng nhảy lên bàn, sau lại ở như vậy không khí cảm nhiễm hạ, cũng nằm bò bất động, ngẫu nhiên phiến một chút lỗ tai, quét đảo qua cái đuôi.

Tuy rằng không ai nói chuyện, nhưng bọn hắn chi gian vẫn có một loại mạch nước ngầm ở kích động, theo thời gian trôi qua, theo trầm mặc dài hơn, dâng lên ngập trời.

Ngô lỗi cảm giác được ngực có một loại đồ vật ở gõ hắn, bành trướng muốn từ hắn ngực phá vỡ một cái khẩu tử bay ra tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng thế.

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, chính mình có bao nhiêu lâu chưa thấy được video đối diện người này, Ngô lỗi vẫn là gầy gầy, ăn mặc rộng thùng thình t, lộ ra xương quai xanh vẫn cứ rõ ràng, cánh tay vẫn cứ tế gầy cơ bắp khẩn thật, hắn để sát vào cameras đậu cẩu thời điểm, từ trước xinh đẹp mặt vẫn cứ xinh đẹp.

Nhưng là lại có chỗ nào không giống nhau đâu?

Bọn họ từ trước tách ra, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy đau lòng, lại chưa từng cảm thấy chính mình không hoàn chỉnh, mà Ngô lỗi hơn hai trăm ngày trước rời đi, giống như đem hắn cũng cùng nhau mang đi, hắn cả người đều không.

Hiện tại hắn nhìn Ngô lỗi, giống như thấy được thuộc về chính mình một bộ phận đã trở lại.

Ngô lỗi sờ sờ cổ, "Chúng ta trò chuyện đi, lão ngu như vậy ngồi quái quái."

"Quái sao?"

"Nhiều ít có chút."

"Quá đến hảo sao?"

"Không tồi."

"Lúc trước đi theo ngươi bệnh viện diễn kịch, làm trao đổi điều kiện ngươi nói sẽ đi xem bác sĩ."

"Đã đi hai lần."

"Ngươi hảo sao?"

"Trước kia không tốt, hiện tại không tồi."

"Vui vẻ sao?"

"Ngươi luôn hỏi như vậy. Vui vẻ."

Trừ bỏ quá tưởng ngươi khi không thấy được ngươi nghe không được ngươi thanh âm vô pháp nằm ở ngươi bên cạnh, ta là vui vẻ.

Ta dừng vội vàng bước chân, càng nghiêm túc nhìn đến thế giới này lãnh khốc cùng thiết tha, ta cảm giác được chính mình so từ trước càng chặt chẽ mà cùng thế giới này, còn có ngươi, liền ở bên nhau.

—— lấy như vậy khoảng cách, lấy như vậy phương thức.

Sau lại hàn huyên chút cái gì Ngô lỗi quên mất, có lẽ cấp Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhìn hắn sáng ngời sạch sẽ chung cư cùng ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc, có lẽ cho hắn triển lãm tương tự lại bất đồng ADV cái ly.

Hắn nghe được video bên kia Lưu hạo nhiên người nhà kêu Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Ở kêu ngươi."

"Ta mẹ kêu ta ăn sủi cảo, cũng không xem vài giờ, cơm tất niên ăn đủ no rồi."

"Sủi cảo ăn ngon sao?"

"Ăn ngon. Có cơ hội làm nàng bao cho ngươi."

"Hảo, đi thôi, bữa cơm đoàn viên nên đoàn viên."

Lưu hạo nhiên há miệng thở dốc không hỏi ra ta đây cùng ngươi chừng nào thì đoàn viên.

Duỗi tay đem cẩu ôm trở về đặt ở trên đùi, giơ móng vuốt làm ngốc cẩu cùng Ngô lỗi nói tái kiến.

Ngô lỗi mặt biến mất ở trên màn hình máy tính, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe thấy Leo phát ra tiểu động vật đặc có ai oán, ô một tiếng, mấy chục cân cẩu đặt mông ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, khởi xướng tính tình.

Mà cẩu tùy nguyên chủ nhân, tuy rằng đại chỉ, cái gọi là phát giận cũng bất quá ở là hắn trong lòng ngực nhiều kêu hai tiếng, duỗi duỗi chân nhi.

Cũng không kích động nhân tâm đếm ngược sau khi kết thúc, nhân sinh lữ quán, bất quá là lại muốn bắt đầu không có ngươi năm đầu.

Tháng năm phân thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vì công tác đi vào New York.

Thượng phi cơ phía trước hắn còn không có thu được Ngô lỗi hồi phục, không biết cái này cuối tuần Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc thân ở nơi nào.

Hành trình an bài được ngay mật, nếu có thể gặp mặt, cũng chỉ có nhiều nhất nửa ngày thời gian.

Hai ngày về sau ở Brooklyn một chỗ nghệ thuật phòng làm việc chụp xong mấy tổ ảnh chụp sau, Lưu hạo nhiên di động vang lên một chút.

Đến từ Ngô lỗi tin tức.

Ngô lỗi vừa mới từ bên ngoài trở về, đi nơi nào không có nói, tóm lại bọn họ ở chu thiên giữa trưa, Lưu hạo nhiên sở hữu công tác kết thúc về sau, buổi tối đường về chuyến bay xuất phát phía trước, này đoạn tự do thời gian có thể thấy một mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên muốn Ngô lỗi địa chỉ, bởi vì hành trình tùy thời khả năng phát sinh biến số, hắn không nghĩ ước ở địa phương khác làm Ngô lỗi không lý do chờ, tính toán công tác kết thúc về sau trực tiếp tới nhà hắn phụ cận thấy hắn.

Ngô lỗi nói có thể, đã phát địa chỉ qua đi.

Dư lại hai ngày, hắn tiếp tục ngày thường sinh hoạt, thuận tiện chờ đợi bọn họ gặp mặt thời khắc đã đến.

Cuối tuần thiên hạ ngọ tam điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên tay lái hắn đưa đến Ngô lỗi ở vào 71 phố chung cư phụ cận.

Lúc này, khoảng cách Ngô lỗi rời đi Bắc Kinh đã qua đi suốt 327 thiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở trong xe chờ Ngô lỗi xuống dưới, vài phút sau thấy được một cái quần áo cũng chưa mặc tốt Ngô lỗi hoang mang rối loạn chạy ra chung cư đại môn nhìn chung quanh. Lưu hạo nhiên mở cửa xe xuống xe.

Ngô lỗi nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở phố đối diện, xuyên qua đường cái, chạy đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt.

"Gấp cái gì, chạy trốn hoang mang rối loạn."

"Ta không cẩn thận ngủ rồi." Ngô lỗi đè ép áp chính mình đầu tóc.

"Ban ngày ban mặt, ngủ rồi, tối hôm qua đi chỗ nào trộm người?" Lưu hạo nhiên chế nhạo hắn.

Ngô lỗi liền nói hai cái không có, âm cuối rủ xuống, cúi đầu cười cười, "Nhưng thật ra thật sự không ngủ hảo."

"Thấy ta khẩn trương?"

"Nhiều ít có chút."

Nói chuyện công phu, bọn họ tự nhiên mà vậy sóng vai dọc theo đường phố về phía trước đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay xem biểu, "Ta có bốn cái giờ tự do hoạt động thời gian, như thế nào an bài nghe ngươi."

"Bốn cái giờ......" Ngô lỗi rũ mắt nghĩ nghĩ, "Ta có một cái tản bộ lộ tuyến, ngẫu nhiên đi rồi một lần, sau lại thường thường ở thời tiết tốt thời điểm sẽ như vậy đi một chuyến, có đôi khi cũng đạp xe đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn xem thiên, "Hôm nay thời tiết thực hảo, thích hợp tản bộ, đi một chút lộ."

"Muốn hai cái giờ, xác định sao?"

"Xác định, đi thôi."

Ngô lỗi thích hợp tuyến rất quen thuộc, mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên đi ở trời nắng buổi chiều New York phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, toàn bộ hành trình không có dừng lại nhìn chung quanh, cũng không có xin giúp đỡ hướng dẫn. Xác thật đi qua rất nhiều lần. Chỉ có ở quá đường cái khi, không tự giác giơ tay đi bắt Lưu hạo nhiên khuỷu tay, đi qua lúc sau lại buông ra.

Ngô lỗi ở trên đường chỉ cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn bình thường sẽ thăm cửa hàng, hoa hoè loè loẹt, có ăn cơm địa phương, Italy đồ ăn nước Pháp đồ ăn, nhà ăn Trung Quốc, quán cà phê, nhiều nhất vẫn là nhà bảo tàng, thường xuyên có các loại triển tổ chức.

"Nhà này rất lợi hại."

"Nhà này cũng không tệ lắm."

"Nhà này chắp vá."

"Cái này đâu?" Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ vào một nhà nước Mỹ truyền thống đồ ăn hỏi.

"Ngươi thật sẽ hỏi, nhà này là ta ác mộng."

Ngô lỗi đang nói đến một ít không xong hoặc là làm hắn ngượng ngùng hồi ức khi, sẽ không tự chủ được sở trường đi che mặt hoặc là chạm vào cái trán.

"Sau đó ta chạy tới Farah thịnh một người ăn nhiều một đốn đồ ăn Trung Quốc cho hả giận, kết quả chống được nửa đêm cũng chưa ngủ, 3, 4 giờ ở nhà giống u linh giống nhau tản bộ."

Đi ngang qua một mảnh có lưới bóng chuyền tiểu quảng trường khi, Ngô lỗi chỉ, "Có đoạn thời gian sẽ đến nơi này chơi ván trượt, ta thích trường bản...... Không ai để ý ta là ai từ chỗ nào tới làm gì, loại cảm giác này đặc biệt hảo, ngươi chơi đến hảo sẽ có người tới cùng ngươi đến gần, nhưng là không muốn cùng bất luận kẻ nào giao bằng hữu cũng không quan hệ."

"Ngươi chơi đến hảo sao?"

Ngô lỗi vẻ mặt cái hay không nói, nói cái dở biểu tình, vẫn là thành thật mà nói: "Không tốt, quăng ngã đặc biệt thảm, sau lại chơi đến không tồi, ta đi Châu Phi."

"Nói nói ngươi lữ hành."

Bọn họ dọc theo Ngô lỗi thói quen lộ tuyến, xuyên qua trung ương công viên từ tây khu đi tới đông khu, vượt qua 59 phố kiều về sau, rời đi Manhattan, tiến vào Hoàng Hậu khu.

Ngô lỗi nhắc tới Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đi qua một lần Châu Phi, bất đồng với Lưu hạo nhiên đi nhìn bảy tám nguyệt động vật di chuyển, Ngô lỗi càng nhiều lời khởi chính là tiểu hài tử, hắn nói chính mình về sau khả năng sẽ tiếp tục diễn không hảo phụ thân một loại nhân vật, nhưng cuối cùng tập được một ít chân thật thể nghiệm. Hắn nói: "Tiểu hài tử là không nói đạo lý." Sau đó là siêu sao rời đi nhưng luôn có tân siêu sao quang lâm bá nạp ô sân bóng, Madrid cùng Barcelona cho nhau va chạm thành thị.

Như thế đủ loại.

Lưu hạo nhiên phần lớn thời điểm là nghe, ngẫu nhiên vấn đề một câu, đi qua thành thị cũng sẽ nói một chút chính mình cảm thụ, hắn dùng đôi mắt quan sát đến Ngô lỗi sinh hoạt thành thị cùng hắn đi qua đại lộ tiểu đạo.

Cuối cùng đi tới 25 đại đạo cùng 82 phố ngã tư đường khi, Ngô lỗi nhẹ giọng nói: "Muốn tới."

Hắn nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, "Hai người đi lên so bình thường mau một ít, cũng là, ta bình thường một người quá không chút để ý."

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi cái này con đường tuyến chung điểm là nơi nào, ở trải qua một tòa gạch màu đỏ tiểu phòng ở khi, Ngô lỗi dừng lại bước chân.

"Nơi này, một vị rất có ý tứ thi nhân chỗ ở cũ."

"Còn ở sao?"

"Qua đời một ít năm."

"Là thế nào thi nhân?"

"Tham ăn cá, nhưng kiêng kị cá cùng thịt lẫn lộn, cho rằng ăn cá nhật tử không ăn thịt là lương tâm vấn đề." *

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe đến đó xem đến càng thêm cẩn thận.

Bọn họ ở phố đối diện quan sát đến này tòa nho nhỏ phòng ở, tay đặt ở trong túi, cánh tay chạm vào cánh tay, ai cũng không có lại đi gần ý tưởng, liền như vậy không xa không gần nhìn. Nhân mùa xuân đã đến, cửa thang lầu bên không biết tên thụ toả sáng tân lục ý, hai chỉ không lớn sư tử bằng đá đứng lặng tả hữu.

"Đương nhiên cũng không ngừng này đó, ta sở dĩ lần đầu tiên sẽ đến, là bởi vì hắn có một đầu thơ đề mục chính là chúng ta đang đứng địa phương, cho nên ta nghĩ đến nhìn xem, là cái dạng gì Jackson heights làm hắn viết ra như vậy câu."

Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa nhìn chung quanh cây xanh thành bóng râm đường phố, lưu lại khách qua đường thức thoáng nhìn, theo Ngô lỗi một tiếng "Hảo trở về đi" xoay người rời đi.

Hồi trình thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên xe phạm vào tuột huyết áp, đầu chống cửa sổ xe nhắm mắt lại nói khó chịu.

Ngô lỗi dựa qua đi hoang mang lo sợ mà sờ sờ Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, phát hiện hắn còn có điểm phát sốt nhẹ.

"Ngươi không ăn cơm sao, ngươi còn ở phát sốt cảm giác được sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lắc đầu, vẫn cứ nhắm mắt lại.

Ngô lỗi đem Lưu hạo nhiên mang về chính mình chung cư, trên đường không có như thế nào kẹt xe thuận lợi đến kinh người. Trước tiên ở dưới lầu mua một bát lớn nhiệt chocolate cùng nhưng tụng tư khang linh tinh sao đồ ngọt, Lưu hạo nhiên bước chân phù phiếm, thang máy dựa vào Ngô lỗi trên người, Ngô lỗi ôm lấy hắn, lấy sườn mặt chạm vào hắn cái trán.

"Chờ một chút, đi lên có dược, uống thuốc ăn một chút gì." Trấn an tính mà vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên bối.

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu.

Tiến gia môn về sau, Ngô lỗi làm Lưu hạo nhiên uống lên nhiệt xảo ăn chút gì, trước hóa giải tuột huyết áp mang đến choáng váng lại làm hắn lên giường.

Cầm thủy cùng thuốc hạ sốt tiến vào thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên chính dựa vào trên giường gọi điện thoại, Ngô lỗi giơ trên tay đồ vật dùng miệng hình ý bảo "Sửa thiêm".

"Hảo, ngươi đi làm."

Điện thoại treo về sau, Ngô lỗi ngồi ở mép giường trước cấp Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng bàn tay thả dược, lại đưa qua ly nước.

"Thế nào?"

"Trở về lúc sau còn có công tác," Lưu hạo nhiên ngưỡng cổ ăn dược, "Cũng vãn không bao nhiêu, mấy cái giờ, làm cho bọn họ đi nhìn làm."

"Có thời gian ngủ một lát là đến nơi." Ngô lỗi thế Lưu hạo nhiên đem chăn kéo lên, đứng lên muốn đi ra ngoài.

"Ngươi không nhìn ta?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

"...... Cũng là." Ngô lỗi chuyển đến đem ghế dựa ngồi ở mép giường, từ trên xuống dưới thế Lưu hạo nhiên dịch một hồi góc chăn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô lỗi không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ hạt bận việc bộ dáng, từ trong chăn vươn tới một bàn tay, "Lại đây ta ôm một cái."

Ngô lỗi chần chờ một chút, ngay sau đó nghĩa vô phản cố vùi vào Lưu hạo nhiên ngực.

Lưu hạo nhiên theo Ngô lỗi cái ót sờ, bàn tay dán ở Ngô lỗi sau cổ, hai người ai cũng không nói lời nào.

"Ngươi chạy trốn kế hoạch hoàn thành sao?"

"Còn không có."

"Vậy tiếp tục."

"Tiếp tục sao?" Ngô lỗi hỏi lại.

"Muốn đi nơi nào, liền đi nơi nào."

Lưu hạo nhiên sau khi nói xong ở thuốc hạ sốt dược hiệu, sai giờ cùng mệt mỏi cộng đồng dưới tác dụng nặng nề ngủ rồi, ngủ đến không phải thực kiên định, cau mày, trong mộng hỗn độn. Ngô lỗi vuốt phẳng hắn ấn đường, kéo lên môn lui đi ra ngoài.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ không đến hai cái giờ đã tỉnh, tinh thần thoạt nhìn hảo không ít.

Bên ngoài trời đã tối rồi, Ngô lỗi đẩy cửa tiến vào xem hắn khi, phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên khai đầu giường đèn chính dựa vào mép giường xem di động. Hắn ngồi lại đây, thuận tay nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà đem đầu giường vở thu lên, dùng mu bàn tay thử Lưu hạo nhiên cái trán, phát hiện thiêu lui.

"Mới vừa tỉnh? Cảm giác thế nào."

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, "Tốt một chút, đói bụng."

Có thể cảm giác đói, có muốn ăn chính là chuyển biến tốt đẹp bắt đầu, "Ta đây làm điểm đồ vật cho ngươi ăn?" Ngô lỗi đề nghị, nói muốn đứng lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, kéo lại hắn, "Không cần, không vội, ta người đại diện cùng trợ lý tra được nói này phụ cận có gia Địa Trung Hải nhà ăn không tồi, các nàng lại đây tiếp ta, thuận tiện ăn cơm, chúng ta cũng cùng nhau?"

Ngô lỗi nghe xong tên, phía trước đi qua hai lần, là thực địa đạo nhà ăn, hắn cũng muốn cho Lưu hạo nhiên ha ha xem.

"Hảo, ta đây tới mời khách."

Lưu hạo nhiên nửa dựa vào, trong tay còn nắm Ngô lỗi thủ đoạn, hắn không nói lời nào dùng lòng bàn tay vuốt ve Ngô lỗi làn da, kéo gần lại Ngô lỗi, không khí trở nên ái muội, ở mờ mịt ánh đèn hạ, Ngô lỗi chống nệm gần sát Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, hô hấp tương nghe.

Lưu hạo nhiên di động hoành ở bọn họ chi gian đột nhiên ầm ầm vang lên, đánh gãy một cái sắp ra đời hôn, Ngô lỗi điện giật rút ra tay, từ mép giường đứng lên, quay người đi.

Có người cái gì đều đã làm, thân kinh bách chiến, trên người lại còn giữ lại một phần tiểu nam hài ngây thơ.

Tỷ như trước mắt Ngô lỗi, hoặc là nói, cũng chỉ có hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tức giận mà tiếp khởi khởi điện thoại, nguyên lai người đã tới rồi, bọn họ nên xuống dưới.

Bốn người ăn một đốn vui sướng cơm chiều, Lưu hạo nhiên nói đến New York mấy ngày, đây là hắn ăn đến nhất thoải mái một cơm.

Nói đến buổi chiều tuột huyết áp cùng phát sốt, Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý là cái nghĩ sao nói vậy tiểu cô nương, oán giận một câu "Lão bản ngươi gần nhất như thế nào lão sinh bệnh, lần trước cũng là sợ tới mức chúng ta......" Nói còn chưa dứt lời, bị Lưu hạo nhiên lấy nháy mắt nghiêm khắc ánh mắt ngăn lại, hắn quay đầu xem Ngô lỗi đang ở cùng phục vụ sinh nói chuyện, hẳn là không nghe được.

Cơm sau tôn nhẫm nói nàng tới phó, bọn họ có ba người, nhưng không có thể kiên trì quá Ngô lỗi, cuối cùng vẫn là làm Ngô lỗi mua đơn.

Mua xong đơn, ở Lưu hạo nhiên cùng người đại diện đi buồng vệ sinh khe hở, Ngô lỗi nhìn thẳng Lưu hạo nhiên kia không rành thế sự tiểu trợ lý, đem người xách đến góc tường.

"Nói nói, các ngươi lão bản làm sao vậy, lần trước lại là làm sao vậy?"

"Không có gì, khá tốt nha." Tiểu cô nương ngọt giọng nói trang không rõ.

"Nhanh lên đừng vô nghĩa, hỏi ngươi cái gì nói cái gì, chờ ta đi trở về chính là ngươi lão bản nương ngươi minh bạch sao?" Ngô lỗi đem người đổ ở góc, lại là uy hiếp lại là lừa.

Trợ lý phẩm ra Ngô lỗi ngụ ý, nếu nàng hôm nay không cùng Ngô lỗi thông đồng một hơi, chờ hắn trở về về sau nàng là không ngày lành quá. Thật là trăm nghe không bằng một thấy, người khác trong miệng Ngô lỗi không phải như thế a, trợ lý tưởng.

"Chúng ta lão bản chính là đạp hư thân thể, không ai quản được trụ hắn, uống rượu uống đến đặc biệt lợi hại, tôn tỷ nói hắn kia đều không phải uống rượu, rõ ràng là say rượu. Lần trước chính là, hắn ăn dược lại uống rượu, kết quả này hai không thể cùng nhau, trực tiếp vào bệnh viện, dọa chết người."

Ngô lỗi hỏi: "Các ngươi liền từ hắn như vậy?"

"Quản không được a chúng ta, hắn mới là lão bản, nói được không cao hứng mất chén cơm làm sao bây giờ?" Tiểu cô nương dứt lời, không đàng hoàng từ từ một câu, "Lão bản cũng cũng chỉ có lão bản nương có thể quản quản, cũng không biết nói cái này lão bản nương khi nào xuất hiện đâu, ngươi vừa rồi không phải tự xưng......"

Nói còn chưa dứt lời, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng tôn nhẫm từ bên trong ra tới.

"Đang nói cái gì?" Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở Ngô lỗi bên người.

"Không có gì, ngươi quang huy sự tích thôi."

Lưu hạo nhiên làm nói sờ không được đầu óc, hỏi trợ lý: "Ngươi lại nói bừa bài ta cái gì?"

Trợ lý liên tục phủ nhận, cùng tôn nhẫm cùng nhau cùng Ngô lỗi từ biệt về sau, đến phố đối diện trên xe chờ Lưu hạo nhiên, đem cuối cùng cáo biệt thời gian giao cho bọn họ.

"Ta phải đi."

Ngô lỗi không nói một lời ôm Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Đã quên nói cho ngươi, ngươi hiện tại thoạt nhìn thực hảo."

"Ngươi đâu, ngươi hảo sao?"

"Ta nếu biết ngươi quá đến hảo, ta cũng sẽ thực hảo."

Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, không phải như thế, không nên là như thế này.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại nói: "Ngươi muốn vĩnh viễn làm bất luận cái gì ngươi muốn làm sự. Muốn vui vẻ."

"Ta sẽ."

Lưu hạo nhiên ở ly biệt phía trước bổ thượng vừa rồi hôn, hắn dùng môi chạm chạm Ngô lỗi cái trán, tựa như Ngô lỗi đã từng ở trên xe như vậy hôn hắn.

"Tái kiến."

"Tái kiến."

Ngô lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên thon dài thân ảnh xuyên qua trên đường phố xe, dưới bầu trời nổi lên mưa phùn ướt nhẹp dưới chân.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên xe tra xét bọn họ ban ngày tản bộ mục đích địa, cơ hồ là lập tức nhảy ra thi nhân tên cùng hắn để lại cho này phiến quảng trường thơ.

Thơ đuôi cuối cùng hai câu viết:

"Không biết tha thứ cái gì

Thành giác thế sự tẫn nhưng tha thứ" *

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, xe xuyên qua ngũ quang thập sắc đêm một đường chạy về phía sân bay, hắn có thể cảm giác được có một loại dòng nước ấm một lần nữa trở lại thân thể hắn, bao bọc lấy hắn trái tim, vỗ xoa nhẹ hắn.

* 《 Hoàng Tử Bé 》 Antoine

*《 gửi tiếng dội ngươi nhiều 》 mộc tâm 1988

*《 Jackson cao điểm 》 mộc tâm 1993


	4. 26-hết

Chapter 26

Chapter Text

26.

Ngô lỗi cáo biệt Lưu hạo nhiên về sau, một mình ở trên phố đi đi, trải qua chung cư cửa không có đi lên.

Đi đến trường phố cuối, quải quá mấy cái giao lộ, hắn đi một nhà ngầm quán bar.

Quán bar kiến dưới mặt đất, từ thời gian chiến tranh vứt đi tàu điện ngầm một bộ phận cải biến mà thành, bảo lưu lại thực một đại bộ phận thượng thế kỷ phục cổ ý nhị, lại thần bí lại cổ điển. Ngô lỗi đã là khách quen, hắn đem báo chí làm rượu đơn đè ở khuỷu tay hạ, ngồi ở quầy bar muốn cùng bình thường giống nhau rượu. Ở nếm thử tân sự vật phương diện, hắn có đôi khi là cái lười người.

Điều tửu sư nhận ra hắn, cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm lên.

"Ngươi hôm nay thoạt nhìn phá lệ cao hứng."

"Gần nhất tốt nhất một ngày." Ngô lỗi đáp.

"Trừ bỏ tình yêu buông xuống, ta không thể tưởng được còn có cái gì khác lý do."

Ngô lỗi không có thừa nhận càng không có phủ nhận, ngược lại nói: "Này có lẽ là ta sắp tới nội cuối cùng một lần tới, ta muốn đi trước Đông Nam Á mấy tháng, sau khi chấm dứt, liền tính toán về nước."

Đối phương thật đáng tiếc, nhưng càng vì hắn cao hứng, tễ con mắt hỏi hắn: "Làm tốt quyết định?"

"Đúng vậy, quyết định trở lại hắn bên người, quyết định yêu hắn."

Ngô lỗi uống lên mấy chén, điều tửu sư tặng hai ly còn không có khởi tên hay tân rượu, cuối cùng hắn lung lay từ trên mặt đất ra tới, phía sau là bèo nước gặp nhau dị quốc bằng hữu cùng hắn từ biệt cùng với chúc hắn hạnh phúc. Đường cũ phản hồi, đi qua hai con phố, về đến nhà, nằm ở mấy cái giờ trước Lưu hạo nhiên nằm quá trên giường.

Hắn cuốn lên chăn, nghe mặt trên hương vị, Lưu hạo nhiên cái gì cũng không lưu lại, nhưng hắn vẫn là đem chính mình bao lên.

Đã lâu tính dục bị đánh thức, Ngô lỗi nằm ở một mảnh mềm mại trung, cảm giác được chính mình không thể ức chế ngạnh lên.

Hắn tùy ý như vậy dục vọng bành trướng, khuếch tán đến phòng mỗi một góc, nhìn trần nhà trước mắt là phân loạn đường cong đan chéo, Ngô lỗi duỗi tay cầm chính mình, tràn ra một tiếng thở dài.

Tháng năm cuối cùng một ngày, Ngô lỗi ở đường dài phi hành sau rơi xuống đất Việt Nam.

Bốn tháng sau, ở mười tháng ngày đầu tiên, trở lại New York, bắt đầu thu thập hành lý, một bộ phận gửi hồi Bắc Kinh.

Mười tháng thứ sáu thiên, Ngô lỗi từ chịu ni địch sân bay cất cánh, chuyển cơ Đông Kinh, ba mươi tiếng đồng hồ phi hành sau, rốt cuộc rơi xuống đất Hàng Châu, trực tiếp đi Lưu hạo nhiên nơi đoàn phim vào ở khách sạn.

Hắn không có nói trước nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên, trừ bỏ người đại diện bên ngoài, những người khác một mực không biết.

Nói đến Ngô lỗi cũng là vận khí tốt, hắn kỳ thật còn không có nghĩ đến như thế nào mới có thể cấp Lưu hạo nhiên cái này kinh hỉ, trở lại quốc nội, thực mau khắp nơi đều là đôi mắt, kết quả mới vừa vừa xuống xe, đã bị hắn bắt được tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý.

Đối phương mở to hai mắt thấy quỷ giống nhau, phi thường tưởng thét chói tai, bị Ngô lỗi dùng ánh mắt đè ép đi xuống.

"Khắc chế chính mình, khắc chế."

Tiểu trợ lý đè thấp giọng nói hỏi: "Ngươi thật sự đã trở lại?"

"Chúng ta đứng ở khách sạn đại đường ôn chuyện thích hợp sao?" Ngô lỗi bắt tay đáp ở tùy thân rương hành lý tay hãm thượng.

Trợ lý phản ứng lại đây, cuống quít móc ra phòng tạp, mang Ngô lỗi thượng thang máy.

"Ngươi chỉ có một trương tạp?"

"Đúng vậy, lão bản chính mình tùy thân mang."

Ngô lỗi nga một tiếng.

"Ngươi còn tưởng trực tiếp tiến hắn phòng mai phục hắn không thành."

"Vốn dĩ xác thật là......"

Nói còn chưa dứt lời, tới rồi tầng lầu. Hai người trước sau từ thang máy đi ra.

An tĩnh hành lang, một trước một sau, Ngô lỗi tiếp tục hỏi:

"Kia Lưu hạo nhiên khi nào trở về?"

"Hôm nay nhưng có công phu, bọn họ kết thúc công việc sớm, lại là liên hoan, phỏng chừng đã khuya."

"Ngươi đem hắn kêu trở về."

"Ta không lớn như vậy thể diện."

"Không được."

Ngô lỗi lấy một loại phi thường tự nhiên tư thái, ngồi vào sô pha, giãn ra phi hành mấy chục giờ sau, khó có thể tránh cho có chút bệnh phù tứ chi.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý cấp Lưu hạo nhiên gọi điện thoại, hố hố ba ba biên một ít nàng chính mình cũng nghe không đi xuống hạt lý do, Lưu hạo nhiên ở điện thoại kia đầu không thể hiểu được, cuối cùng nói: "Kia hảo, ta về trước đến xem."

"Ngài thật trở về khi ta lão bản nương?" Treo điện thoại trợ lý hỏi.

"Không diễn chụp lại nói, còn có chỉ có thể ta chính mình như vậy kêu."

Tiểu cô nương ngậm miệng, ngồi ở một khác trương trên sô pha chờ Lưu hạo nhiên trở về, chờ vừa ra tuồng.

Lưu hạo nhiên chạy về khách sạn, gõ cửa tiến vào, biên hướng tiến đi biên nói: "Ta nhìn, này không phải hảo hảo......"

Tiếp theo hắn thấy Ngô lỗi.

New York từ biệt, tách ra một trăm nhiều ngày sau, ở Lưu hạo nhiên 29 tuổi sinh nhật ba ngày trước, Ngô lỗi đã trở lại.

Sống, khỏe mạnh, hoàn chỉnh, xinh đẹp, cười nhưng mỏi mệt, hắn tiểu hài tử, hắn Ngô lỗi, đã trở lại, một lần nữa xuất hiện ở hắn trước mắt, hắn công tác thành thị, hắn đóng phim khách sạn, trợ lý phòng, ngồi ở trên sô pha hướng hắn phất tay.

"Kinh hỉ sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở tại chỗ bất động, không có lập tức đi tới.

Ngô lỗi đứng lên, đi đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, liễm khởi tươi cười, "Làm sao vậy, dọa đến ngươi sao? Đối không......"

Lưu hạo nhiên một câu không nói, biểu tình nhìn không ra hỉ nộ ai nhạc, quét mắt trên mặt đất, kéo rương hành lý, một tay bắt lấy Ngô lỗi, đem người mang đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt không có bất luận cái gì biểu tình thời điểm, có một loại khó lòng giải thích xâm lược tính, loại này xâm lược tính theo hắn tuổi tác tăng trưởng, sự nghiệp thành công bại lộ càng thêm rõ ràng.

Lệnh người sợ hãi đồng thời, lại làm người muốn lớn mật mạo phạm hắn, nhìn xem gương mặt này hạ cất giấu cái dạng gì tính tình.

Hoặc là nhu tình, hoặc là thiệt tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên dẫn người vào chính mình phòng, phanh mà một tiếng đóng cửa lại, toàn thế giới chỉ còn bọn họ.

Hắn vẫn là không nói lời nào, Ngô lỗi đem rương hành lý tiếp nhận, phóng tới một bên.

Đứng ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, Ngô lỗi thử thăm dò hỏi hắn: "Ngươi không cao hứng sao, sinh khí, không nghĩ thấy ta?" Hắn sở trường chỉ chọc chọc hắn eo.

"Nói một câu đi, ngươi không nói lời nào ta sợ hãi."

Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng, "Ngươi mới không sợ, không sợ trời không sợ đất, càng sẽ không sợ ta."

"Muốn đi thì đi, tưởng trở về liền trở về."

Ngô lỗi biết Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vì chính mình không có nói trước báo cho hắn trở về tin tức ở sinh hắn khí, duỗi tay muốn ôm, "Ôm một chút, không khí."

"Không ôm."

Lưu hạo nhiên không cho ôm, ấn hạ Ngô lỗi cánh tay.

"Ôm một chút."

"Không ôm."

Lưu hạo nhiên lần thứ hai áp xuống Ngô lỗi nóng lòng muốn thử cánh tay.

Ngô lỗi vội muốn chết, đôi mắt sáng long lanh phảng phất muốn khóc, cũng có thể là đường dài phi hành không thành miên mệt nhọc.

"Ôm."

Hắn ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên không buông tay, ở Lưu hạo nhiên tránh ra phía trước càng thêm dùng sức ôm chặt hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên hầu kết lăn lộn, vì khắc chế nước mắt gian nan mà nuốt.

"Ta mỗi ngày đều cảm thấy, ngươi sẽ không lại đã trở lại."

"Mỗi ngày đều cảm thấy chính mình cuối cùng cái gì đều đợi không được."

"Chính là ta nói rồi mạnh miệng sính quá cường, ta nói ngươi muốn đi chạy đi đâu nơi nào muốn đi bao lâu đi bao lâu, dù sao ta sẽ không thay đổi ngươi ý chí, cũng sẽ không yêu người khác, nhưng kỳ thật mỗi ngày đều ở giãy giụa, muốn ngươi lập tức trở về."

"Trên thế giới này, vì cái gì có ngươi như vậy như vậy hư tiểu hài tử, Ngô lỗi."

Ngô lỗi biến thành cái kia không nói lời nào người, hắn đem mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên phần cổ cảm thụ hắn độ ấm.

"Thật sự đã trở lại, thật sự."

"Ta muốn đáp án." Lưu hạo nhiên nói. Tuy rằng hắn chưa từng hỏi qua Ngô lỗi vấn đề.

Ngô lỗi biết hắn muốn cái gì, buông tay triệt khai một chút khoảng cách, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt.

"Ta trở về, chỉ vì một sự kiện, chính là cùng ngươi ở bên nhau, đường đường chính chính. Ta muốn cho ngươi thấy cha mẹ ta người nhà của ta, ta phải hướng bằng hữu của ta giới thiệu ngươi, xưng ngươi vì ta ái nhân, ta muốn ngươi mỗi ngày đều nói yêu ta, thích ta, ta không chê nị. Mà ngươi không còn có đường lui, cũng không phải cái gì hoàng kim độc thân, ngươi phải hướng ta hội báo hành tung, ta gặp qua hỏi ngươi sinh hoạt, không thể đêm không về ngủ, không thể nhìn lén khác tuổi trẻ tiểu hài tử, bằng không ta sẽ sinh khí sẽ ghen ghét, tai tiếng đối tượng chỉ có thể có ta một cái, trong lòng chỉ có thể có ta một cái, thẳng đến...... Thẳng đến chúng ta nhìn nhau không vừa mắt, tiêu ma tẫn cuối cùng một giọt cảm tình. Loại này bình thường sinh hoạt bình phàm ta, là ngươi muốn sao, chuẩn bị tốt sao, Lưu hạo nhiên?"

"Ta lập tức muốn 29 tuổi, đi ở trên đường hoặc là nửa đêm tỉnh lại thời điểm thường xuyên cảm thấy chính mình hai bàn tay trắng, ta chờ giờ khắc này mau bảy năm, rốt cuộc chờ tới rồi." Lưu hạo nhiên sa giọng nói đáp.

Ta muốn quang minh chính đại yêu nhau, muốn ngươi toàn bộ tâm cùng sở hữu tình yêu, từ giờ trở đi, quãng đời còn lại mỗi một ngày đều cùng ngươi có quan hệ, thẳng đến chúng ta bị thời gian dẹp yên lưu tại thế gian hết thảy dấu vết, thẳng đến kia một khắc mới thôi.

Bọn họ những người này uổng vì tình trường lãng tử, vạn bụi hoa trung quá, nhìn một bộ một bộ cái gì cũng biết, kỳ thật nói đến luyến ái tới so với ai khác đều vụng về, so với một lòng muốn làm được tốt nhất, càng sợ làm tạp vô pháp xong việc. Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên đánh xong một cái công tác thượng điện thoại, bất quá mười phút, lại quay đầu lại xem, Ngô lỗi đã ngủ rồi, cẳng chân còn tại mép giường ngoại đắp, hô hấp vững vàng. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cùng y nằm xuống, nằm ở Ngô lỗi bên cạnh, lẳng lặng nghe hắn tiếng hít thở nghe xong thật lâu, muốn chạm vào Ngô lỗi mặt, lại thu hồi tay, sợ quấy mộng đẹp.

Nửa đêm bên người tích tích tác tác, trên giường từ trước đến nay không ngủ người khác cho nên phá lệ mẫn cảm, Lưu hạo nhiên mở to mắt, Ngô lỗi ôm cổ hắn nói, "Thật là thật sự, không phải nằm mơ."

Ngô lỗi ở đoàn phim ở xuống dưới, không vội mà trở về.

Lưu hạo nhiên kim ốc tàng kiều, có đôi khi cơm trưa thời gian cũng không ở phòng trên xe nghỉ ngơi, mỗi ngày kết thúc công việc chỗ nào cũng không đi trực tiếp về phòng, lại một chút không thấy suy sút tư thế.

Các đồng sự trong lòng nói thầm, lòng hiếu kỳ bạo trướng, lại lấy hắn không có biện pháp.

Ngô lỗi đồng hồ sinh học hỗn loạn, mỗi ngày không hề quy luật tỉnh tỉnh ngủ ngủ, có khi tỉnh rất sớm, thay thế đồng hồ báo thức rạng sáng kêu Lưu hạo nhiên rời giường, nháo hắn một hồi, có khi cơm trưa thời gian lại ngủ qua đi, hoặc là buổi tối sớm mệt nhọc.

Mới vừa tỉnh lại khi, ngồi ở trên giường phát ngốc, một sợi tóc chi lăng, không mặc quần áo cũng không nhúc nhích, nếu là qua đi đậu hắn, hắn sẽ giống koala giống nhau treo ở trên người dính trụ trích cũng trích không xuống dưới.

Bởi vì trên người sai giờ, đã trở lại hai ba thiên một bữa cơm cũng không ăn được, Ngô lỗi gọi món ăn, nói chính mình muốn ăn hoành thánh.

Lưu hạo nhiên gọi điện thoại hỏi đoàn phim Hàng Châu bản địa đồng sự nơi nào hoành thánh ăn ngon, đối phương nghĩ nghĩ, đề cử mấy nhà làm chính hắn tuyển, phút cuối cùng lại cẩn thận bồi thêm một câu, mỗi người mỗi sở thích a, ý tứ là không thể ăn cũng đừng tới tìm hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên lái xe mang Ngô lỗi đến Ngô sơn phụ cận ăn cái gì.

Bởi vì tiểu điếm ở hẹp ngõ nhỏ, không hảo khai đi vào, vì thế ngừng ở một cái phố ngoại bãi đỗ xe, dư lại lộ đi bộ qua đi.

Ngô lỗi xuống xe khi rốt cuộc tinh thần tỉnh táo, đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, ngó trái ngó phải, hoặc là tiến đến Lưu hạo nhiên di động trước xem bản đồ cái ót chặn Lưu hạo nhiên toàn bộ tầm mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên một tay cầm di động hướng dẫn, một tay nắm Ngô lỗi, bọn họ đuổi ở sớm hơn cơm điểm thời điểm tới, địa phương bản thân yên lặng, chung quanh không có gì người. Ngô lỗi ở khách sạn ngủ hai ngày ra tới thông khí, bởi vậy càng là không kiêng nể gì, nương xem di động bay nhanh hôn Lưu hạo nhiên một chút lại văng ra, làm bộ giống như người không có việc gì hỏi: "Có phải hay không lập tức tới rồi?"

Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu xem bản đồ, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn môn mặt, "Tới rồi, vào đi thôi."

Bọn họ đang muốn đi vào, có một bàn thực khách ăn xong hướng trốn đi, nói chuyện phiếm liêu đến vui sướng, đi ngang qua nhau khi, trong đó một vị di động không cẩn thận rơi xuống đất, Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ là theo bản năng mà buột miệng thốt ra "Ngượng ngùng", hắn tưởng chính mình nguyên nhân.

Đối phương liền nói không có việc gì không có việc gì ta chính mình làm cho, lại ở nhặt lên đi rồi vài bước sau kiểm tra màn hình khi mới phản ứng lại đây, nữ hài thọc thọc đồng bạn hỏi vừa rồi cùng các nàng nghênh diện đi qua có phải hay không Lưu hạo nhiên.

Vài người đồng thời bộc phát ra một tiếng thét chói tai, dẫn tới Ngô lỗi quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, đối diện thượng tìm kiếm tò mò ánh mắt.

Hắn đeo đỉnh đầu màu đen mũ, dưới vành nón không có bất luận cái gì che lấp, bị đối phương liếc mắt một cái nhận ra. Không có trốn tránh, cũng không có buông ra nắm tay, nhìn lướt qua về sau, lại bình đạm mà quay lại đầu, Ngô lỗi hỏi bên người Lưu hạo nhiên, "Ngươi ăn loại nào? Ta ăn măng tiêm thịt tươi hảo."

Cửa hàng nho nhỏ, sạch sẽ, chỉ có bốn trương cái bàn, người không nhiều lắm, nhưng vừa lúc tam bàn đều có người, chỉ còn một trương dựa góc, hai người song song ngồi xuống.

Ngô lỗi muốn măng tiêm thịt tươi, Lưu hạo nhiên muốn thịt tươi cây tể thái, ngoài ra lại điểm một phần trong tiệm đặc sắc sinh chiên hoành thánh, tổng cộng mười cái, năm loại khẩu vị các hai, một lần nếm biến.

Lão bản nương ở bọn họ điểm hảo về sau, lấy ra nhân liêu cùng da nhi hiện bao, ăn nhiều ít làm nhiều ít, từng bước từng bước nguyên bảo dạng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề mã ở bên nhau, đồng thời một ngụm nồi to nấu nước, thủy khai hoành thánh hạ nồi, thời gian nắm giữ đến vừa vặn tốt.

Chỉ chốc lát sau hai chỉ thanh hoa đại chén sứ bưng đi lên, hoành thánh trắng nõn da mỏng, canh tảo tía, tôm khô, cải bẹ, trứng da ti đầy đủ mọi thứ. Thời tiết chuyển lạnh đầu thu, Ngô lỗi thổi nhiệt khí uống trước một mồm to tươi ngon canh, lại múc hoành thánh cắn khai hoạt hoạt da, bên trong nhân thịt rõ ràng có thể thấy được, Ngô lỗi một ngụm một cái.

"Hương vị thế nào?"

"Hảo." Ngô lỗi cố ăn không màng nói, nói cái hảo tự về sau lại gật đầu khẳng định.

Không có nhiều chờ, lập tức sinh chiên cũng hảo, xanh biếc hành thái rơi tại mặt trên, mỗi người chiên đến kim hoàng mê người, bất đồng với mặt khác, hoành thánh da chiên thành đế nhập khẩu càng thêm xốp giòn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhặt một con cùng Ngô lỗi trong chén nhân liêu bất đồng cho hắn kẹp qua đi, "Từ từ ăn."

Theo sau nghe được Ngô lỗi cắn khai mỏng giòn xác ngoài thanh âm, thật là dễ nghe.

Nào biết Ngô lỗi hứng thú bừng bừng ăn hơn phân nửa về sau, từ từ ăn bất động, một vị điển hình một khai chạy liền lao tới hình tuyển thủ, ăn ăn tác dụng chậm không đủ.

"Ta ăn không vô......" Ngô lỗi bám vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai nhỏ giọng nói.

"Làm ngươi ăn ít điểm kem, không nghe." Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý banh mặt. Hắn ở khách sạn gọi điện thoại cố vấn đồng sự tìm ăn thời điểm, Ngô lỗi tẩy hảo tắm, tóc không làm ngồi ở trên sô pha, bụng rỗng phủng một đại hộp kem dùng cái muỗng đào ăn, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ Ngô lỗi trong tay đồ vật ý bảo hắn đừng ăn bỏ vào tủ lạnh, Ngô lỗi không nghe, còn hướng hắn so một cái "ok" thủ thế, tỏ vẻ chính mình trong lòng hiểu rõ.

"Ai nha đừng nói ta, thật sự ăn không đi vào, cái này cũng không hảo đóng gói, ngươi giúp giúp ta." Hắn ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai nói chuyện, một bên đem thanh âm phóng mềm, một bên cầm chén đẩy qua đi, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên buông lỏng thái độ đồng ý, sấn này chưa chuẩn bị hôn hôn lỗ tai hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên không thể nề hà mà ăn xong rồi chính mình một phần, chén đặt ở một bên, lại lấy quá Ngô lỗi ăn lên, hắn cũng cảm thấy thực căng.

Tình lữ ăn đối phương cơm thừa hiện tại xem ra thật là vô pháp tránh cho số mệnh, ngẫm lại bên người bằng hữu, phụ mẫu của chính mình, tỷ tỷ tỷ phu, nhưng lúc này mới mấy ngày, hắn như thế nào liền bắt đầu loại này nhật tử.

Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài một hơi, móc ra tiền bao đưa cho bên cạnh Ngô lỗi, "Đi mua đơn, ta còn kém hai khẩu."

Hồi trình thời điểm, sắc trời hơi muộn, cơm nước xong bọn họ ở quanh thân tản bộ tiêu thực, khắp nơi đi đi mới đi lấy xe.

Ngô lỗi nhìn di động hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên, "Ngươi ngày mai sinh nhật, tính toán như thế nào quá, đến mời khách đi?"

Lưu hạo nhiên ừ một tiếng, ở đoàn phim ăn sinh nhật khó tránh khỏi, bản thân quan hệ hòa hợp liên hoan nhiều, ai muốn lại quá cái sinh nhật, hảo hảo náo nhiệt là tất nhiên, kết thúc công việc đều sẽ so bình thường sớm một ít.

Năm nay đặc thù, bên người vừa vặn có Ngô lỗi ở, Ngô lỗi lại là vừa mới từ bên ngoài trở về, "Chứa chấp" ở hắn nơi này tạm thời không để lộ tiếng gió, mừng được thanh nhàn. Bọn họ vừa mới vài thiên, cũng không cao hứng gióng trống khua chiêng.

"Ngươi có phải hay không đính bánh kem, chúng ta đây hôm nay buổi tối thổi ngọn nến, ngày mai giữa trưa ta trở về cùng ngươi ăn mì trường thọ, buổi tối ta mời khách, bất an xếp thứ hai quán nhi, ăn xong tan vỡ, ta tận lực sớm một chút trở về."

Ngô lỗi vui vẻ đồng ý, vừa mới di động vang chính là bánh kem đưa đạt khách sạn nhắc nhở, "Ấn ngươi nói làm."

0 điểm đã đến thời điểm, Ngô lỗi ngồi xổm bàn trà trước, cầm bật lửa kiên nhẫn mà đem sinh nhật ngọn nến một cây một cây bậc lửa.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở một bên, nhìn Ngô lỗi đem châm sáp bánh kem đoan đến trước mặt hắn.

"Sinh nhật vui sướng."

"Cảm ơn."

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ trước kia chúng ta nói qua cái gì sao, chúng ta còn muốn cùng nhau ăn rất nhiều bữa cơm, uống rất nhiều lần rượu. Ngươi muốn mang ta đi ăn ngon, rất nhiều rất nhiều ăn ngon. Ta vẫn luôn nhớ rõ."

"Ta sẽ làm được, dùng dư lại sở hữu thời gian."

"Tới, hứa nguyện."

Lưu hạo nhiên chắp tay trước ngực, ưng thuận nguyện vọng, mở to mắt sau, thổi tắt ngọn nến, lướt qua bánh kem hôn môi Ngô lỗi.

Đây là hắn có được quá tốt nhất sinh nhật, mà sau này sẽ một ngày so với một ngày hảo, một tháng so một tháng hảo, một năm so một năm hảo, càng ngày càng tốt.

Mọi người về sinh nhật đạt thành chung nhận thức là có thể có được làm càn hứa nguyện đặc quyền, nhưng mà hiện thực lại muốn thọ tinh bản nhân ở buổi sáng đúng bảy giờ rời giường rửa mặt, 7 giờ rưỡi phía trước xuất công.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ thảm thượng nhặt lên đồng hồ báo thức vang khi bị bát xuống giường di động, thuận tay cấp ngủ ở bên người người kéo kéo chăn. Ngô lỗi xốc lên mới vừa đắp lên góc chăn, trong miệng hàm hồ một câu "Nhiệt", xoay người tiếp tục ngủ, đôi mắt cũng chưa mở.

"Ta là hảo tâm." Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở mép giường xà cạp tử, xoay người nhìn thoáng qua, trong phòng độ ấm xác thật không thấp, Ngô lỗi cánh tay, chân cùng hơn phân nửa cái lưng đều bại lộ ở trong không khí.

"Đi mau, đừng sảo......" Ngô lỗi bồi thêm một câu, hướng gối đầu chỗ sâu trong cọ cọ.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ mép giường đứng lên, không có ra tiếng, vòng qua Ngô lỗi thời điểm hướng về phía chói lọi lộ ở bên ngoài đùi chính là một cái tát, sức lực không lớn thanh âm rất vang, sau đó lòng bàn chân sinh phong chạy tiến rửa mặt gian.

"Ấu trĩ không ấu trĩ......"

Ngô lỗi thở dài mở mắt ra bình nằm xoài trên trên giường, ánh mắt tan rã nhìn trần nhà, phòng ngủ che quang bức màn kéo đến kín mít, trong phòng tối tăm, chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ một bên đầu giường đèn mở ra, ngày đêm khó phân biệt.

Trợ lý tới gõ cửa thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên từ buồng vệ sinh ra tới khom lưng ở mép giường muốn thảo Ngô lỗi một cái sớm an hôn.

Lưu hạo nhiên kem cạo râu có cỏ xanh cùng chanh hơi thở, "Thân một chút, ta đi rồi."

Ngô lỗi vốn dĩ tưởng mang thù cự tuyệt, lại nhịn không được, miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu chạm chạm Lưu hạo nhiên môi.

"Được rồi đi."

"Được rồi." Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dậy tới, trong khuỷu tay đắp áo khoác, nhập thu buổi sáng không thể so mùa hè.

Ngô lỗi lại thở dài, "Ngủ không mấy cái giờ, ngươi nói ngươi có phiền hay không người."

"Tiếp tục."

"Ngươi đi rồi ta lập tức tục thượng!"

Lưu hạo nhiên đi rồi hai bước, đột nhiên nhớ tới chuyện này, trở về nửa cái thân, "Ngủ lên ăn cơm xong đi xuống lầu nhìn xem."

Bọn họ nói xuống lầu là chỉ dưới lầu Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý phòng.

"Nhìn cái gì?"

"Đi sẽ biết."

Buồn ngủ thổi quét mà đến, nhưng lòng hiếu kỳ cũng ở quấy phá, Ngô lỗi nửa mộng nửa tỉnh ba lượng tiếng đồng hồ ngủ không nổi nữa, từ trên giường bò lên, thu thập chính mình, bữa sáng cũng không ăn xong lâu đi.

Ấn chuông cửa đi vào, người còn không có phản ứng lại đây, trước bị kim sắc đại hình khuyển phác đi lên, thế quá mãnh Ngô lỗi liên tục lui về phía sau, thuận thế ngồi dưới đất, đem hướng hắn thẳng "Ô ô" ngốc cẩu ôm vào trong lòng ngực, từ trên xuống dưới trong ngoài dùng sức xoa nhẹ một hồi.

"Ta ngoan bảo bối nhi ngươi như thế nào ở chỗ này, ân?" Nói phủng hắn "Tam ca" đầu chó hôn vài khẩu, cẩu thấy chủ nhân nước mắt lưng tròng, Ngô lỗi chính mình hốc mắt cũng lên men, vuốt vuốt chôn mặt đi xuống hút mấy mồm to.

Tiểu trợ lý ở một bên chân tay luống cuống, xem một người một cẩu cảm xúc đều bình phục mới mở miệng: "Leo cùng khác tiểu bằng hữu chơi mấy ngày, sáng nay chúng ta trước đem lão bản đưa đi phim trường, lại đem cẩu cẩu tiếp trở về."

Ngô lỗi ngẩng đầu, lông mày chọn lão cao, "Các ngươi kêu nó cái gì?"

"Leo a......" Trợ lý xoa xoa tay vô tội đáp.

Ngô lỗi cúi đầu xách lên một con cẩu lỗ tai hỏi: "Nha, hiện tại có tân tên?"

Leo quay đầu đi, phun đầu lưỡi chung quanh xem, làm bộ nghe không hiểu tiếng người bộ dáng.

"Ngươi cái này tiểu phản đồ, chờ buổi tối cùng hắn một khối bị đánh." Điểm điểm Leo ót, lại hướng trong lòng ngực ôm sát điểm, đại hình khuyển mọc kinh người, mắt thấy hắn mau ôm không được.

Lưu hạo nhiên tới rồi phim trường, một đường hướng phòng hóa trang đi, một đường thu được chúc phúc, cao cao thấp thấp hoặc khẩn thiết hoặc nhảy nhót "Sinh nhật vui sướng" không dứt bên tai, hắn chắp tay trước ngực hồi lấy "Cảm ơn".

Vào phòng hóa trang ngồi xuống, lại là một vòng đồng sự ồn ào.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên đỡ lưng ghế tiếp đón, "Cảm ơn đại gia, các vị lão sư buổi tối một khối ăn cơm."

Ngồi trở lại tới về sau, cách vách từ từ trêu chọc hắn: "Chớp cái mắt công phu ngươi đều 29, như thế nào lớn lên còn cùng 20 xuất đầu dường như."

Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình hảo, hảo không biết xấu hổ mà vỗ vỗ chính mình hai má, "Ta dáng vẻ này đều nại lão, ngươi chờ xem, lại quá mười năm còn trường như vậy."

Đối phương khoa trương mà "Ai u" một tiếng, phòng hóa trang nói chuyện phiếm không gì kiêng kỵ, "Ngươi nhưng đừng dọa chúng ta, này trú nhan thuật đến hút nhiều ít đồng nam đồng nữ luyện đâu."

Lưu hạo nhiên cười ra tiếng, nhắm mắt lại làm chuyên viên trang điểm cho hắn thượng đế trang, "Ta nhưng không này năng lực." Nói xong chính mình nhỏ giọng nói thầm một câu, "Cùng ta không sai biệt lắm đại sự."

Giữa trưa phóng giờ cơm gian tới rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên chụp một cái buổi sáng giãn ra gân cốt mở ra phòng cửa xe một bước vượt đi lên, nhìn đến Ngô lỗi mang theo cẩu ngồi ở trên sô pha hướng hắn chào hỏi, dừng lại động tác kinh hỉ: "Sao ngươi lại tới đây, không phải nói ta giữa trưa trở về sao?"

"Có một đốn no đánh thật sự chờ không kịp cho ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên sự việc đã bại lộ, cười gượng ngồi xuống, ngồi ở Ngô lỗi đối diện, "Đừng nha, ta mang theo nó đóng phim còn không tốt, ngươi xem, lại tráng, dưỡng đến thật tốt." Nói vỗ vỗ tay, "Tới, lại đây bên này ôm một cái."

Ngô lỗi buông ra tay, vỗ vỗ Leo mông, "Cắn hắn, qua đi cắn người này."

Leo từ Ngô lỗi bên người nhảy xuống, thân thủ nhanh nhẹn mà nhảy thượng Lưu hạo nhiên đầu gối đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên vươn tay đáng thương hỏi: "Cắn sao?" Đổi lấy Leo nhiệt tình một liếm, cũng chui vào trong lòng ngực một hồi làm nũng, Ngô lỗi mục không đành lòng coi nghiêng đầu nhướng mắt, khóe miệng lại là treo cười.

"Ngươi làm nó cùng ta kêu một cái tên không khỏi thật quá đáng." Ngô lỗi không có quên.

"Ta cả ngày truy nó mông phía sau kêu nó ca cũng hơi quá mức," Lưu hạo nhiên theo cẩu mao trả lời, "Tam ca ngươi nói đúng không?"

Ngô lỗi bổn ý là muốn cho Lưu hạo nhiên giữa trưa nghỉ ngơi nhiều một hồi, không đem thời gian lãng phí ở trên đường. Cơm trưa bọn họ ở phòng trên xe ăn, hai chén mì trường thọ, hai cái ăn sáng, canh nùng mì căn nói, ăn sáng ngon miệng, vô cùng đơn giản một cơm.

Sau khi ăn xong, Lưu hạo nhiên không có xương trạng dựa vào Ngô lỗi trên người cầm vở xem buổi chiều từ nhi, chỗ trống bên cạnh đánh mãn chính hắn mới có thể xem hiểu dấu hiệu.

Lưu hạo nhiên muốn Ngô lỗi giúp hắn đối lời kịch, Ngô lỗi ngoài miệng nói "Tối hôm qua không phải thuộc làu sao" trên tay đem kịch bản tiếp qua đi.

Ngô lỗi lần thứ hai niệm đến "Ngươi có thể hôn ta" khi, Lưu hạo nhiên khô ráo môi dán lại đây quấy rầy tiết tấu, hắn ăn luôn nửa câu "Ai mặt trên không phải như vậy viết", hàm Ngô lỗi mềm mại hạ môi đem người đẩy ngã, đôi tay tham nhập áo trên nội sườn, sờ Ngô lỗi giãy giụa eo.

Ngô lỗi nhẹ buông tay, vở lạch cạch rơi trên mặt đất.

Lưu hạo nhiên tạp tiến Ngô lỗi hai chân chi gian, cúi người khuỷu tay chống ở Ngô lỗi nhĩ sườn, khảy hắn tóc đồng thời mút vào hắn đầu lưỡi, thuận thế đem hôn kéo dài đến bên tai cùng hầu kết, một cái tay khác cách quần xoa Ngô lỗi mông.

"Muốn hay không?"

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra một chút khoảng cách, hỏi bãi lại dán lên đi thân Ngô lỗi sườn mặt.

Ngô lỗi do dự, "Ban ngày ban mặt cũng quá...... Ngươi xem."

Lưu hạo nhiên theo Ngô lỗi tầm mắt thấy được vốn dĩ ghé vào một bên ngủ nghe được tiếng vang sau hết sức kích động cẩu tử, một đôi đen lúng liếng mắt đen, hoảng cái đuôi phun lưỡi, ngồi xổm sô pha bên cạnh đầy mặt chờ mong, chờ đợi gia nhập bọn họ "Trò chơi".

Tình dục biến mất liền ở trong nháy mắt. Ngô lỗi đẩy đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, hắn từ hắn trên người lên, thuận tiện buông cuốn lên bạch T, đem kia một đoạn mảnh khảnh eo lại từ đầu chí cuối tàng trở về.

"Ngươi đừng nói, loại sự tình này làm trò hài tử mặt nhi thật đúng là ngượng ngùng." Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô lỗi ôm đến trên đùi, trán chống Ngô lỗi đầu vai. Hắn nghe được Ngô lỗi đang cười, chính mình cũng cười rộ lên.

Nghỉ trưa thời gian kết thúc về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên trở về công tác, Ngô lỗi cũng đi rồi, muốn chìa khóa xe nói đi thành phố đi dạo, cũng không thể lão ngâm mình ở khách sạn ngủ, Hàng Châu như vậy xinh đẹp, nhưng hắn từ trước mỗi lần tới đều là vì công tác, còn không có đơn độc đi chơi đùa.

Lưu hạo nhiên dặn dò lái xe cẩn thận, làm Ngô lỗi sớm một chút trở về.

Buổi tối, Ngô lỗi đánh giá Lưu hạo nhiên bữa tiệc nên kết thúc, chính mình cũng thay đổi phương hướng trở về khai.

Đầu thu ban đêm phiêu khởi cực tế mưa bụi, nghiêng nghiêng mà dừng ở trên kính chắn gió. Ban đêm radio một đầu tiếp một đầu phóng triền miên tình ca, triền miên như nhau thành thị này. Ngô lỗi nhớ tới thật lâu trước kia ngẫu nhiên nghe tới cách nói, giảng Hàng Châu là quốc nội nhất thích hợp yêu đương vụng trộm thành thị. Lại nghĩ đến hiện tại chính mình, lặng yên không một tiếng động trở về, giấu ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, ngày đêm không tha, hắn vẫn cứ là hắn bí mật, giờ phút này bọn họ cùng này tòa lục dày đặc ướt mượt mà thành thị không hề kẽ hở mà hòa hợp nhất thể.

Ngô lỗi xoát thuê phòng môn, tích một tiếng, giống thường lui tới giống nhau sải bước đi vào đi sau mới phát giác không thích hợp địa phương, kế tiếp vài giây hắn cùng một phòng người hai mặt nhìn nhau —— nhận thức không quen biết, hợp tác quá không hợp tác quá. Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh từ trên sô pha lên, đi đến Ngô lỗi bên người hạ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi không thấy di động? Ta cho ngươi phát tin tức."

"Không, không thấy......" Ngô lỗi theo bản năng sờ túi tiền, lên lầu thời điểm hình như là chấn như vậy hai hạ.

"Này đàn lưu manh mạnh mẽ đem đệ nhị quán nhi tục ta phòng tới, cản đều ngăn không được, còn muốn uống."

Ngô lỗi tầm mắt lướt qua Lưu hạo nhiên, quét đến trên bàn trên mặt đất, tràn đầy bãi rượu, uống gì đó đều có, mâm đựng trái cây, ngoài ra còn thêm hộp trang tôm hùm đất cùng nướng BBQ bị vây quanh ở trung gian.

Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người mặt hướng mọi người thanh âm đề cao một lần, "Ngô lỗi trước hai ngày vừa mới trở về, tới thăm ban thuận tiện Hàng Châu chơi mấy ngày, trụ ta nơi này."

Ngôn ngữ là vi diệu, tới thăm ban thuận tiện chơi hai ngày vẫn là tới chơi hai ngày thuận đường thăm ban trong đó khác biệt không nói cũng hiểu. Có người không dấu vết mà ở triển lãm cái gì, đang ngồi không có một cái không rõ.

Ngô lỗi ngượng ngùng mà sờ sờ chính mình cái ót, "Vừa trở về đồng hồ sinh học còn loạn, chưa kịp lại đây cùng các vị lên tiếng kêu gọi......" Lại chỉ chỉ phòng ngủ phương hướng, "Ta đi trước đổi cái quần áo, bên ngoài trời mưa." Nói xong chuồn mất.

Lưu hạo nhiên theo đuôi theo tiến vào, dựa vào cạnh cửa, bên ngoài uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm thanh âm như cũ vô cùng náo nhiệt mà truyền đến, Ngô lỗi đứng ở mép giường cởi trên người quần áo, tròng lên đại quần đùi, đùi cùng vòng eo ở rộng thùng thình ống quần cùng áo hoodie lắc lư. Hoảng đắc nhân tâm đầu ngứa.

"Cẩu đâu?"

"Dưới lầu, mặt trên sảo." Lưu hạo nhiên đáp.

Ngô lỗi úc một tiếng, trong hư không chỉ chỉ Lưu hạo nhiên, "Ngươi có phải hay không xem ta xấu hổ ăn mệt đặc biệt sảng?"

"Không có, nói chi vậy, chẳng lẽ không phải chúng ta cùng nhau xấu hổ?" Khi nói chuyện Ngô lỗi đi đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, cũng dựa vào trên tường.

Hai người mặt đối mặt, Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, "Không thấy được."

"Trời mưa có xối đến sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên sờ Ngô lỗi đầu tóc, là làm.

"Không có, thuận miệng vừa nói."

Lưu hạo nhiên trước ra tới ngồi xuống, không vài phút Ngô lỗi cũng ra tới. Phòng khách trên sô pha ngồi đầy người, ghế dựa cùng ghế nhỏ cũng chuyển đến cho đủ số, Lưu hạo nhiên một mình ngồi ở một trương to rộng đơn người sô pha, xem Ngô lỗi quay đầu chung quanh tìm chỗ, cố ý dịch dịch thân thể, vỗ vỗ không ra tới vị trí, ý bảo Ngô lỗi lại đây cùng hắn tễ. Hắn cho rằng Ngô lỗi sẽ cự tuyệt, vô luận như thế nào cũng có thể lại tìm tới một phen ghế dựa, sẽ không dễ dàng làm thỏa mãn hắn ý, nhưng ngoài ý muốn chính là Ngô lỗi nhìn đến lúc sau lập tức đã đi tới, dường như không có việc gì tễ ngồi xuống, thuận tiện đẩy ra trước mặt hắn không uống hai khẩu cái ly.

Lưu hạo nhiên không phải không có tiếc nuối mà tưởng, nếu chính mình chụp chính là đùi đâu.

Ngô lỗi gia nhập lúc sau, không khí so lúc trước còn muốn hảo, hắn nếu nguyện ý, cùng bất luận kẻ nào đều có thể liêu đến tới, tự quen thuộc thả thao thao bất tuyệt, biết gì nói hết.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngược lại nghỉ ngơi xuống dưới, biếng nhác dựa vào sô pha bối, cảm thụ mỗi một lần Ngô lỗi đầu gối cọ đến hắn khi xúc cảm vi diệu bất đồng. Duỗi tay đi lấy chén rượu, bất quá bị Ngô lỗi ở khóe mắt khinh phiêu phiêu quét một giây, ở không trung sửa lại lộ tuyến bưng lên ly nước.

Lưu hạo nhiên không phải không có phẫn nộ mà tưởng, xong rồi, này liền bắt đầu sợ thượng.

Đối diện người muốn Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt bật lửa, Lưu hạo nhiên khom người đưa qua đi, hắn tâm tình hảo, ra vẻ ân cần, "Tới, ta cấp lão sư điểm." Đối phương xuất đạo so với hắn vãn tính hắn hậu bối, liền khẩu "Không dám không dám, chiết sát ta này mạng nhỏ."

Chờ hắn ngồi trở lại tới khi, phía sau lưng chạm được Ngô lỗi bàn tay.

Ngô lỗi ngồi đến so với hắn dựa vô trong, mới đầu chỉ là cách quần áo, lòng bàn tay dọc theo Lưu hạo nhiên một tiết một tiết cột sống tiểu biên độ du tẩu. Sau lại đánh bạo, nương dáng ngồi che đậy thị giác kém, một đường xuống phía dưới chui vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong quần áo, chạm đến hắn xương cùng chỗ bóng loáng ấm áp làn da, đầu ngón tay giống ở luyện tập nào đó nhạc cụ, họa vòng như có như không nhẹ nhàng điểm đạn.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu lại thật sâu nhìn Ngô lỗi liếc mắt một cái, Ngô lỗi chính rũ mắt xem di động, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?" Tay phải từ đầu đến cuối không có lấy ra tới.

"Ta đi hạ toilet." Lưu hạo nhiên chống Ngô lỗi đầu gối đứng lên, tầm mắt chạm vào ở bên nhau khi, Ngô lỗi hướng về phía hắn bay nhanh mà chớp chớp mắt, lại giảo hoạt lại đáng giận lại đáng yêu.

Lưu hạo nhiên di động ném ở trên bàn trà không có mang đi vào, Ngô lỗi cho rằng hắn thực mau trở lại. Qua vài phút ong ong mà vang lên tới, trên màn hình một chuỗi dãy số không có tên. Ngô lỗi cầm lấy tới, nhìn về phía toilet phương hướng, Lưu hạo nhiên không có ra tới, điện thoại ở trong tay vang cái không ngừng cho người ta mạc danh gấp gáp cảm, hắn dừng một chút cũng đứng lên, lầm bầm lầu bầu một câu "Như thế nào còn không ra......" Kêu Lưu hạo nhiên tên đẩy ra rửa mặt gian môn.

Trong môn, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở trước gương đùa nghịch một khác bộ di động, thấy đem người câu vào được treo điện thoại tùy tay phóng lên đài mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên hướng Ngô lỗi ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay.

"Ta liền biết." Ngô lỗi vẻ mặt nhìn thấu vẻ mặt của hắn đến gần, đem hai bộ di động bãi ở bên nhau.

Phòng rửa mặt gian đại đến kinh người, che trời lấp đất dùng màu đen đá cẩm thạch trang hoàng, thật dài rửa mặt đài xứng lấy một chỉnh mặt tường gương, phòng tắm vòi sen dùng kính mờ ngăn cách, bồn tắm đặt ở cửa kính sát đất cửa sổ bên, ngoài cửa sổ thành thị cảnh đêm ở chỗ cao nhìn không sót gì.

Ngô lỗi dựa lưng vào rửa mặt đài bên cạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở ghế trên, cười túm Ngô lỗi thủ đoạn kéo gần hắn cùng hắn tính sổ, "Ngươi có biết hay không ta vừa rồi thiếu chút nữa bị ngươi sờ ngạnh......"

"Thiếu chút nữa, đó chính là còn không có." Ngô lỗi đáng tiếc nói, chính diện ngồi trên Lưu hạo nhiên đùi, hai tay cổ tay lỏng lẻo đáp ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau lưng ghế thượng, vây quanh Lưu hạo nhiên, "Ngươi muốn nhiều giáo dạy ta, ta còn tính thông minh, học lên thực mau."

Nói xong lời cuối cùng mấy chữ, đã là là dính triền do dự thì thầm.

"Còn nhớ rõ nhất loạn thời điểm, bên ngoài nói như thế nào ngươi?"

"Đương nhiên......" Ngô lỗi khẽ cắn Lưu hạo nhiên vành tai, thủ hạ cũng không nhàn rỗi, phúc ở Lưu hạo nhiên hạ bộ phóng túng, cảm nhận được trong tay đồ vật hoàn toàn biến ngạnh.

Bên ngoài từng sinh động như thật mà miêu tả quá bọn họ diễm tình, dựa vào tưởng tượng —— đương nhiên không được đầy đủ là tưởng tượng, rốt cuộc vẫn là có đoạn video ở —— thiên mã hành không mà ý dâm, điều điều tinh tế tỉ mỉ. Ngô lỗi nhịn một hồi hai lần, có thứ thật sự nhịn không được uống nhiều quá cùng Lưu hạo nhiên gọi điện thoại đối chất: "Nói ta lại tao lại lãng tác phong mở ra ta nhận, cùng ngươi ước pháo nghiện cũng mẹ nó không phải người khác, nhưng ta nào có, cái loại này, cái loại này cùng cái loại này yêu thích, ta khi nào quản ngươi kêu ba ba, ngươi có phải hay không ở bên ngoài nói bậy lời nói?" Lưu hạo nhiên nghe xong cũng nóng nảy, loại này nhặt nhi tử tiện nghi hắn nhưng không chiếm quá, kết quả là quang bối cái thanh danh, còn có vẻ chính mình có cái gì đặc thù đam mê dường như, "Ta thao Ngô lỗi ngươi đừng uống nhiều quá loạn khấu chậu phân, ngươi tốt nhất rượu tỉnh nghĩ kỹ chính mình là ở ai trên giường loạn nhận cha lại đến cách ứng ta." Trong đó không lo thật sự ác ngôn tương hướng thời gian trôi qua lâu rồi phần lớn đã quên, Lưu hạo nhiên duy nhớ rõ câu kia chính miệng thừa nhận "Lại tao lại lãng tác phong mở ra", mỗi lần nhớ tới đều sẽ buồn cười, đủ để thấy được Ngô lỗi khi đó bị kích đến loại nào trình độ. Hắn mỗi lần bị kích, đều sẽ ngữ ra kinh người.

"Ngươi lá gan quá lớn, tác phong là rất mở ra." Lưu hạo nhiên phát ra một tiếng rất nhỏ, thoải mái thở dài, hướng môn phương hướng liếc mắt một cái, hai tay nắm chặt Ngô lỗi eo, lại kéo gần.

"Theo ngươi học." Ngô lỗi khách khí nói.

"Xem ra ta không có cho ngươi làm cái gì hảo tấm gương."

"Về sau cũng không cần." Ngô lỗi nói xong mút liếm khởi Lưu hạo nhiên môi, ướt đẫm hôn tùy chủng tới.

Ngủ đông tình dục bị liên tục không ngừng vuốt ve hòa thân hôn dụ dỗ ra tới, cùng dạ vũ giống nhau rơi xuống đầy đất, nơi chốn ẩm ướt.

Ngô lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo, ra vẻ hung ác cắn Lưu hạo nhiên cổ cùng xương quai xanh, nhỏ giọng mơ hồ không rõ mà oán giận: "Ta trở về cùng ngươi ngủ một cái trên giường mấy cái buổi tối, cư nhiên một lần đều không có...... Thiếu chút nữa cho rằng ngươi không được......"

Lưu hạo nhiên đương nhiên không muốn tùy tùy tiện tiện bị giảng không được, đặc biệt người này vẫn là Ngô lỗi, biện giải hỏi lại: "Chẳng lẽ không phải ngươi lung tung rối loạn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi tạo thành?" Ở kịch liệt dây dưa, Ngô lỗi phần eo tùng suy sụp quần đùi cọ rớt hơn phân nửa, no đủ mông đắn đo ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay, không nhẹ không nặng ăn một cái tát.

"Ngươi nói bậy, không phải...... Rõ ràng, thao, ta vì cái gì muốn tại đây loại thời điểm cùng ngươi tranh cái này." Ngô lỗi dưới háng chống Lưu hạo nhiên gắng gượng đồ vật, hắn dùng mông cọ cọ, cấp khó dằn nổi bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên tay đi sờ chính mình.

Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là dùng tay hợp lại trụ trên dưới vuốt ve mấy cái qua lại, Ngô lỗi phản ứng mãnh liệt, ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, thân thể dính sát vào hắn, tưởng bắn tinh dục vọng càng ngày càng cường liệt, một mở miệng trừ bỏ một cái "Ta" tự cái gì đều nói không nên lời, chỉ có phập phồng thở dốc cùng cố nén hạ rách nát than nhẹ, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu theo Ngô lỗi môi thân hắn, nuốt ăn hắn rên rỉ, câu hắn đầu lưỡi, gia tốc Ngô lỗi phóng thích.

Ngô lỗi ở cao trào đã đến khi, thân thể đột nhiên căng chặt, run rẩy, run rẩy cũng chưa có thể ngăn cản hắn dán ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai đứt quãng mà nỉ non: "Lưu hạo nhiên, ta thích ngươi...... Ta rất thích ngươi...... Vẫn luôn, thích ngươi...... Ái ngươi......" Hắn mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên dính đầy đục dịch tay từ nhỏ bụng hướng về phía trước sờ, hỗn mồ hôi làm cho chính mình dơ hề hề.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hai người trọng điệp bàn tay ở màu trắng vải dệt hạ du đi, giống dãy núi giống nhau liên miên phập phồng, hắn lòng bàn tay cọ qua Ngô lỗi đầu vú, hắn nghe được Ngô lỗi nói, "Nơi này, nơi này, còn có nơi này, đều là ngươi...... Thao ta đi."

"Chuyển qua đi." Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ Ngô lỗi mông. Ngô lỗi từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên người xuống dưới, chân mềm suýt nữa không có đứng lại, đỡ một phen trước mặt bả vai, đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt sau nhăn lại lông mày ủy khuất, "Hảo mất mặt, mới một lần."

Lưu hạo nhiên thích đến tâm đều phải hóa rớt, đem người kéo về trong lòng ngực, thủ sẵn cái ót thân đủ rồi mới buông ra. Tiếp theo hạ quyết tâm giống nhau, đem Ngô lỗi đè ở rửa mặt trên đài, một tay ấn ở sau eo, một tay lung tung bắt chỉ bình nhỏ thấy rõ mặt trên tắm gội nhũ chữ sau, vặn ra tễ ở trên tay, bôi trên Ngô lỗi giữa hai chân. Màu trắng nhũ dịch dọc theo phần bên trong đùi xuống phía dưới uốn lượn, kéo ra thật dài dấu vết.

"Chân hợp nhau tới, kẹp chặt." Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô lỗi bên tai nói.

Ngô lỗi nhìn trong gương bọn họ rung động lông mi nhắm hai mắt lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên cắm vào Ngô lỗi giữa hai chân, so trực tiếp cắm vào tới càng hạ lưu, càng giục sinh khoái cảm cùng sỉ cảm. Bên ngoài là khách quý chật nhà, bên trong một thất hoang đường. Ngô lỗi dùng bắp đùi chỗ mềm thịt kẹp lấy Lưu hạo nhiên ra vào dương vật, thẳng tắp hai chân đánh run nỗ lực duy trì, mặt bàn lạnh lẽo bên cạnh giống một thanh kiếm hoành chống hắn hạ bụng.

"Không thấy ra tới, ngươi còn có loại này yêu thích." Ngô lỗi về phía sau sờ Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt, ngón tay xẹt qua bên miệng bị ngậm trụ cắn một ngụm, nhanh chóng thu trở về.

"Ta cũng không nghĩ, chúng ta không thể ở bên trong đãi lâu lắm, tiểu tâm có người tiến vào," Lưu hạo nhiên hoãn khẩu khí, "Phối hợp một chút."

"Như thế nào phối hợp, như vậy sao?" Ngô lỗi cố ý ở Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào khi buộc chặt, buông lỏng căng thẳng, nghe phía sau đột nhiên tăng thêm thở dốc, thăm sờ Lưu hạo nhiên eo, "Ngươi nên sẽ không thật sự cho rằng bên ngoài không biết chúng ta ở bên trong làm gì."

"Chúng ta này một hàng, nhất sẽ còn không phải là sủy minh bạch giả bộ hồ đồ sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên bóp Ngô lỗi eo về phía trước đỉnh, xoa kẽ mông cùng đáy chậu, đỉnh đến trứng dái, đỉnh đến bắn quá một lần dương vật, cho dù có nhũ dịch bôi trơn, non mềm phần bên trong đùi vẫn là thực mau bị ma hồng một mảnh, làn da đánh ra thanh cùng khắc chế thô suyễn luân phiên, cuối cùng lẫn lộn ở bên nhau. Quanh thân lửa nóng, Ngô lỗi nửa nằm ở đá cẩm thạch trên đài hấp thu một chút lạnh lẽo, giương mắt xem gương, hắn không ngừng có thể nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, cũng có thể thấy rõ chính mình, mê ly, mờ mịt, sa vào với khoái cảm, giống không có giới hạn thật lớn hồ, vẫn luôn chìm xuống.

Mở ra năm ngón tay, Ngô lỗi bắt tay chưởng phúc ở trong gương chính mình trên mặt, ở khe hở bên trong hắn nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa bẻ quá hắn cằm hôn lên hắn.

Vô tận hôn, vô tận nhu tình.

Ngô lỗi lảo đảo quần áo bất chỉnh xoay người nằm tiến bồn tắm, mắt cá chân đụng phải chỗ cao vòi hoa sen chốt mở, cột nước đổ ập xuống hạ xuống làm ướt hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên đi tới khom lưng điều thủy, đứng ở bồn tắm biên thấp con mắt nhìn Ngô lỗi. Ngô lỗi môi hồng mà hơi sưng, khóe mắt cũng là hồng, tình dục hồng cuối cùng lan tràn tới rồi xương gò má. Hít hít cái mũi, xoay người dựng lên, Ngô lỗi bái bồn tắm ven ngồi quỳ ở nửa lu trong nước, kéo xuống Lưu hạo nhiên lưng quần. Nơi đó còn không có lập tức biến mất đi xuống, vẫn cứ nửa bột, nhân ly đến gần, chọc ở Ngô lỗi khóe môi. Ngô lỗi thử tính liếm liếm, há mồm toàn bộ hàm đi vào, hắn nghe được thỏa mãn than thở từ đỉnh đầu truyền đến.

Tiếng đập cửa tạm thời gián đoạn Ngô lỗi phun ra nuốt vào.

Bên ngoài người tới hỏi: "Các ngươi không có việc gì đi, đi vào một hồi lâu, bọn họ để cho ta tới nhìn xem."

Lưu hạo nhiên đưa lưng về phía không có xoay người, kiềm Ngô lỗi hàm dưới nhợt nhạt mà cắm, ngữ khí bình tĩnh.

"Không có việc gì, Ngô lỗi không thoải mái phun ra, ta nhìn hắn." Ngô lỗi miệng chiếm nói không được lời nói, hướng về phía trước liếc liếc mắt một cái.

Lưu hạo nhiên hướng Ngô lỗi cười cười, "Có phải hay không?"

Vài phút về sau, Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra ngoài, thần thanh khí sảng trở lại phòng tiếp khách. Bên ngoài ngã trái ngã phải đã là uống đúng chỗ, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở một mảnh lộn xộn bên trong phá lệ thanh tỉnh. Ngô lỗi tắm rửa xong ăn mặc áo tắm dài từ phòng tắm ra tới, trong tay cầm khăn lông sát tóc đi ngang qua.

"Không có việc gì đi, hạo nhiên nói ngươi không thoải mái?" Không uống nhiều còn nhớ rõ hỏi hắn một câu.

"Không có việc gì, ta chính là......" Ngô lỗi đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, "Uống nhiều phun ra, phun được đến chỗ đều là, thuận tiện tắm rửa một cái."

Nương cái này có lẽ có lý do, Ngô lỗi vào phòng ngủ không trở ra, thẳng đến kết thúc. Mọi người đi thời điểm, hắn mới từ trên giường xuống dưới chào hỏi, cùng nhau đem người đưa ra môn.

Lưu hạo nhiên ỷ ở cạnh cửa xem mấy cái tửu quỷ ở hành lang làm ầm ĩ, may mắn này mấy tầng trụ tất cả đều là đồng sự, quấy rầy cũng là làm phiền người một nhà. Đóng cửa lại đi trở về tới, thấy trên bàn đã đơn giản thu thập qua, Lưu hạo nhiên từ phía sau ôm lấy Ngô lỗi, vùi vào vai hắn cổ hung hăng nghe thấy vài cái.

"Cái này người khác đều đã biết, mau không mau."

"Chúng ta cũng không có làm cái gì." Lần này đổi thành Ngô lỗi sủy minh bạch giả bộ hồ đồ.

Lưu hạo nhiên lặc khẩn trong lòng ngực eo, "Thật khờ vẫn là giả ngốc, lừa ai lừa đến quá người từng trải mắt? Từ ngày mai bắt đầu, một truyền mười mười truyền trăm."

Ngô lỗi không lắm để ý mà ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực lay động thân thể, "Không quan hệ, ta không sợ."

"Cùng ta nói nói hôm nay làm gì đi?"

Ngô lỗi xoay người, hai tay lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên hướng phòng ngủ phương hướng lùi lại đi đến, "Hôm nay a, không có gì đặc biệt, hôm nay đi trước Tây Hồ bên cạnh đi đi, lại đi đi dạo cách đó không xa một cái triển, nhìn trúng hai bức họa mua tới, trước gửi hồi Bắc Kinh."

"Ta cho rằng họa là cho ta lễ vật, không đưa cho ta nhìn xem?" Lưu hạo nhiên phản nắm chặt Ngô lỗi thủ đoạn, cùng hắn đi vào phòng ngủ.

"Ngươi lễ vật không phải cái này."

"Đó là cái gì, là ngươi?"

Ngô lỗi suy xét một chút cái này cũ kỹ cách nói, "Có thể nói như vậy, nhưng không xem như."

Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô lỗi tay dán lên chính mình hai má, "Hảo mau bật mí đi, ngươi xem ta đầu óc đã chuyển bất động."

Ngô lỗi không cất giấu, bối thân nhấc lên quần áo, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên triển lãm hắn tinh xảo hình xăm. Lưu hạo nhiên nheo lại đôi mắt, lúc này mới phát hiện mặt trên tân thêm một chuỗi đồ vật, cuối cùng là "ⅩⅩ".

"Chữ số La Mã, là...... Ta sinh nhật, đúng không?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi. Hắn tiểu tâm mà dùng đầu ngón tay miêu tả qua đi, mới tinh hình xăm chung quanh còn tàn lưu rất nhỏ phiếm hồng.

Ngô lỗi quay đầu lại, hạ ngắt lời, "Ngươi người này xác thật chỉ là đơn thuần thị lực không tốt, phản ứng vẫn là thực mau."

Lưu hạo nhiên không màng Ngô lỗi thẳng kêu ngứa kháng nghị, tham luyến mà sờ soạng sờ nữa, ngoài miệng nói lại là mặt khác một chuyện, "Ngươi nói, về sau vạn nhất, đến tìm cùng ta cùng ngày cùng tháng cùng năm sinh, khó khăn không nhỏ."

Ngô lỗi tán đồng gật đầu, "Là, cho nên làm phía trước ta hỏi hình xăm sư, hắn nói hình dáng này thức đơn giản, hối hận thay đổi kế hoạch thực dễ dàng."

Hai người mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, trong lòng biết rõ ràng một không sẽ tách ra nhị sẽ không hối hận, vẫn là vui đùa không hề ý nghĩa mồm mép, trước sau phá công xuy cười nhạo ra tới.

"Không chuẩn! Đó là ta, ta một người." Thọ tinh ương ngạnh nói.

Ngô lỗi ôm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên, hồi lấy:

"Hiện tại là, về sau là, vĩnh viễn là."

Chapter 27

Chapter Text

27.

Ngô lỗi vốn định vẫn luôn bồi đến Lưu hạo nhiên đóng máy hai người một khối trở về, dù sao nhiều nhất chỉ còn nửa tháng. Phản kinh ý nghĩa ngày xưa bận rộn sinh hoạt khả năng lại muốn ngóc đầu trở lại, hắn tưởng lại trộm một lát lười.

"Dù sao biến mất mau hai năm, cũng không ở này một chốc......" Ngô lỗi hướng về phía di động nói chuyện, nói xong ngẩng đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên, ngôn ngữ gian tìm kiếm hắn duy trì, "Đúng không?"

"Đúng vậy." Lưu hạo nhiên không mặn không nhạt mà hưởng ứng, hơi hơi khom người đưa cho Ngô lỗi một đĩa nhỏ trái cây.

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa gần Ngô lỗi ngồi xuống, ngồi ở trên sô pha tìm tòi đêm nay chiếu phim phiến tử, không có đêm diễn ngày hôm sau buổi sáng cũng không cần khởi công buổi tối, bọn họ cơm chiều trước liền quyết định muốn ôn lại một bộ nước Pháp tân sóng triều.

Điện thoại một khác đầu lải nhải cũng không có như vậy dừng lại, người đại diện cái này chức nghiệp có lẽ trời sinh chính là nhọc lòng người khác mệnh. Ngô lỗi không an phận mà ở trên sô pha ninh tới ninh đi, trong miệng "Ân ân là là" đáp ứng, cằm phóng thượng Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, khái hắn vài cái. Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu.

Ngô lỗi dùng ánh mắt ý bảo trong tay bưng trái cây.

Lưu hạo nhiên lĩnh hội.

"Chính mình ăn."

"Ta không có tay!" Ngô lỗi đúng lý hợp tình mà ra tiếng.

"Ngươi không có gì?" Điện thoại một bên lão tiền nghi hoặc hỏi.

"Không không, không có việc gì, ngươi tiếp tục nói." Ngô lỗi phục hồi tinh thần lại, dùng ánh mắt hung hai giây Lưu hạo nhiên. Chờ đến quải điện thoại thời điểm mới phát hiện chính mình như thế nào giúp người thành đạt, liền như vậy nâng cái đĩa, làm Lưu hạo nhiên ăn hơn phân nửa.

"Hảo a ngươi, ngươi người này như thế nào như vậy." Ngô lỗi tùy tay ném di động, duỗi tay đi kiềm Lưu hạo nhiên hàm dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên trốn tránh nuốt trong miệng, hai tay đem trụ Ngô lỗi, "Xem điện ảnh xem điện ảnh, bắt đầu rồi."

"Không xem, trước lộng ngươi lại nói."

Lưu hạo nhiên mạnh mẽ xem nhẹ "Lộng" cái này chữ, nhịn cười, "Thương lượng một chút, ngươi không thể như vậy động bất động bùm liền hướng ta trên người ngồi, một trăm nhiều cân nặng trĩu, thực dễ dàng ra vấn đề."

"Ra cái gì vấn đề, ra vấn đề thuyết minh ngươi không được."

"Lại nói ta không được, lần thứ mấy."

Hai người hi hi ha ha nửa thật nửa giả đùa giỡn, mắt thấy muốn nháo ra hỏa, rớt ở sô pha khe hở di động lại lần nữa tiếng chuông đại tác phẩm.

Ngô lỗi giơ lên di động nhìn chằm chằm màn hình nhìn thoáng qua đè lại Lưu hạo nhiên tay, suyễn đều một hơi, chuyển được đồng thời từ trên sô pha xuống dưới, kéo ra đi thông ban công môn.

Đối với Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói đây là một cái dài dòng điện thoại, lâu đến hắn kìm nén không được đứng lên đi theo đến phía trước cửa sổ, nhìn Ngô lỗi ở trong bóng đêm bóng dáng, lại cảm thấy an tâm vô cùng, không có mở ra môn lại đi gần, chỉ là cách pha lê xem.

Trò chuyện còn tại tiếp tục, Ngô lỗi nắm di động xoay người thời điểm, khó tránh khỏi bị hoảng sợ, không tự giác mà mở to hai mắt nhìn lại nhanh chóng khôi phục. Đi phía trước mại một bước, gõ gõ cửa kính, Lưu hạo nhiên hồi gõ hai hạ.

Hẳn là tin tức tốt, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, cách cửa sổ, Ngô lỗi sóng mắt phiếm ra rất nhiều nguyên bản không có nhu tình, dung ở trong bóng đêm, hắn nghiêng đầu, một tay nắm điện thoại, một cái tay khác cùng hắn chơi nhàm chán gõ tới gõ đi trò chơi.

Ngô lỗi quải rớt đêm nay cái thứ hai điện thoại, ở bên ngoài ngắn ngủi dừng lại một lát, thở ra thật dài một hơi, đẩy cửa ra đi vào phòng, ôm lấy chờ đợi Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Làm sao vậy?"

Ôm tới có chút đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, Lưu hạo nhiên buộc chặt cánh tay lắc lắc trong lòng ngực người, "Có cái gì chuyện tốt, cùng ta nói nói."

"Giống như...... Không cần ngươi dưỡng ta, ngươi khủng hoảng kinh tế giải trừ."

—— phía trước bọn họ khai quá này loại quá khí thất nghiệp làm sao bây giờ vui đùa, lúc ấy Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình đau lòng mà nói có thể làm sao bây giờ, ta dưỡng.

Lưu hạo nhiên bật cười, "Kia thật tốt quá, ngươi như vậy phí tiền, yêu thích rộng khắp còn động một chút phủi tay đi tứ phương, ta thật sợ nuôi không nổi."

Mỗi một chữ đánh vào Ngô lỗi bên tai, rõ ràng là tổn hại, hắn lại nghe ra quá nhiều dung túng.

"Vừa rồi là sản xuất điện thoại, hắn nói điện ảnh rốt cuộc bắt được tiêu, lập tức định đương......" Ngô lỗi là nhắm mắt lại nói ra những lời này, nói mê giống nhau.

Hắn ở đi lên sở chụp cuối cùng một bộ điện ảnh, nhiều lần khúc chiết, đọng lại gần hai năm, rốt cuộc muốn chiếu phim.

Bộ điện ảnh này đối với hắn, đối với từ trước bọn họ đều ý nghĩa quá nhiều.

Ngô lỗi một lần một lần lặp lại cùng Lưu hạo nhiên phân biệt trạm kế tiếp ở thang máy theo như lời nói, "Là ta quá may mắn, là ta quá may mắn."

Hắn có thể lấy như vậy phương thức, ở như vậy tuyệt vô cận hữu cơ hội hạ, lấy diễn viên thân phận, dùng nhất kính yêu lão sư sinh thời cuối cùng một bộ tác phẩm đi trở về đến đại chúng trước mặt, là hắn may mắn.

Không cần gióng trống khua chiêng, không cần to lớn thanh thế, chỉ là thể thể diện diện mà thong dong trở về. Trở lại nguyên bản quỹ đạo phía trên.

Giống như cái gì cũng chưa phát sinh quá, hết thảy như thường.

Nhưng chúng ta đều biết không là cái dạng này.

Thật lâu ôm, sớm đã bắt đầu chiếu phim phim nhựa một mình ca xướng Love me please love me, giai điệu quanh quẩn ở phòng mỗi một góc.

Đột nhiên buông xuống tin tức tốt cũng ý nghĩa Ngô lỗi cần thiết trước tiên đi trở về. Nhiều ma ba ngày, định rồi buổi tối chuyến bay, từ Hàng Châu hồi Bắc Kinh.

Ngô lỗi thu thập rương hành lý khi duỗi tay cùng Lưu hạo nhiên muốn chính mình gia môn chìa khóa cùng chìa khóa xe.

"Ta đem chúng nó trang trên người làm cái gì, không mang." Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn thoáng qua Ngô lỗi mở ra lòng bàn tay.

"Ta không tin." Ngã một lần khôn hơn một chút Ngô lỗi thực kiên quyết.

"Lần này là thật sự." Lưu hạo nhiên ôm cẩu ngồi ở một bên thành khẩn trả lời.

"Nào thứ là giả?"

"Buổi tối vài giờ phi cơ tới, cơm chiều muốn ăn cái gì?" Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng nói sang chuyện khác nói gần nói xa.

"Muốn ăn cua mặt, hảo đáng tiếc, vốn dĩ thời gian lại dư dả điểm có thể từ Thượng Hải xuất phát, ta muốn ăn trường ninh kia gia gạch cua kim muốn ăn đến mau điên rồi......" Ngô lỗi cực kỳ phối hợp mà đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên một đường chạy thiên, thu thập quần áo tay cũng ngừng lại, suy nghĩ phiêu hướng phương xa, đầy mặt hoài niệm.

Chờ phục hồi tinh thần lại, phát giác chính mình lại trứ Lưu hạo nhiên nói nhi, Ngô lỗi trong tay đồ vật một ném, loát tay áo lại đây, "Ta hôm nay đi phía trước phi thu thập ngươi không thể." Ngoài miệng nói muốn tấu, lại luyến tiếc, ý của Tuý Ông không phải ở rượu dây dưa hai thanh, đẩy ra cẩu chính mình ngồi vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, "Phải đi, có thể hay không......"

"Không thể."

"Ngươi lại biết ta muốn nói gì?"

"Không nghĩ làm ta đưa ngươi đi sân bay?"

"Ân." Ngô lỗi ấp úng hừ một tiếng, "Không nghĩ lại làm ngươi xem ta đi rồi."

"Chính là ngươi từ cái này môn đi ra ngoài, ta còn là giống nhau nhìn ngươi rời đi, không bằng đưa xa một chút, chúng ta còn có thể nhiều chờ lát nữa, đúng không?" Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ Ngô lỗi sau đầu ngắn ngủn nhung nhung phát, hống hắn.

"Dứt khoát đưa về Bắc Kinh hảo." Ngô lỗi cúi đầu ngón tay cầm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ tay áo.

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn hôn Ngô lỗi sườn mặt, "Thực nhanh, chờ ta về nhà."

Có lẽ là về nhà hai chữ đả động Ngô lỗi, giương mắt lại xem Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm, ánh mắt bị rất nhiều chắc chắn lấp đầy.

Trước khi đi Ngô lỗi ghé vào thảm thượng cùng cẩu chơi, một người một cẩu khắp nơi lăn lộn. Lưu hạo nhiên khấu hảo cái rương kéo qua tới, nhắc nhở nói: "Không sai biệt lắm, cần phải đi, còn muốn lưu đủ ăn cơm thời gian."

Ngô lỗi không có quay đầu lại, "Lại chơi ba phút." Vuốt cẩu cẩu mềm mại cái bụng, đem mặt chôn ở mềm như bông cẩu mao mãnh hút một hồi, tranh đoạt nuôi nấng quyền thất bại Ngô lỗi biên cấp cẩu thuận mao vừa làm tâm lý công tác, "Ngươi không thể trách ta, là hắn không cho ta mang ngươi đi. Tới, bảo bối lại thân một chút, hảo ngoan."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở một bên đơn người trên sô pha lạnh nhạt quan sát phụ tử khó xá khó phân trường hợp, bên chân lập Ngô lỗi rương hành lý. Hắn đột nhiên hỏi: "Như thế nào không nghe ngươi như vậy kêu ta?"

Ngô lỗi xoay người lại, tay đặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu gối, cười mang theo hư, "Có thể a, ta cũng có thể như vậy kêu ngươi, muốn nghe sao, bảo bối vẫn là bảo bảo, muốn nghe về sau ta liền sửa miệng."

Lưu hạo nhiên ngắn ngủi suy nghĩ lúc sau lựa chọn từ bỏ, "Nổi da gà đều đi lên, tính tính." Cào tiểu miêu tiểu cẩu dường như gãi gãi Ngô lỗi cằm, "Đến thời gian, đi thôi."

Đến sân bay, Lưu hạo nhiên không có xuống xe, đưa tiễn đến nơi đây nên kết thúc.

Ngoài cửa sổ ga sân bay đứng lặng ở trong đêm tối phá lệ sáng ngời.

"Có một việc, ngươi vẫn luôn cũng chưa nói cho ta, hiện tại tới rồi thích hợp thời cơ sao?" Ngô lỗi hỏi.

Tài xế đúng lúc mà trước xuống xe đi khai cốp xe, đem trong xe không gian để lại cho bọn họ.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô lỗi vẫn luôn nhớ thương ngày đó phòng bệnh hắn bị lưu lại sự, "Nếu chỉ là một ít không có gì đặc biệt dặn dò đâu, làm ta đối với ngươi hảo một chút, quý trọng cảm tình loại này nói."

"Kia cũng muốn nghe." Ngô lỗi biểu tình nghiêm túc lại bức thiết.

"Đầu tiên, không thể nghi ngờ, chúng ta tiểu kỹ xảo đương nhiên là bị xem thấu."

Ngô lỗi thất vọng mà thở dài một hơi, "Thực vụng về sao?"

"Thật sự chính là thật sự, giả chính là giả, lại nói cũng không nghĩ ngươi lừa chính là ai."

"Ngươi lúc ấy như thế nào không ngăn cản ta làm loại này chuyện ngu xuẩn."

"Ta thề ta ngăn cản quá." Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ kém giơ lên ba ngón tay thề.

"Sau đó đâu?"

"Sau đó," trong xe không có bật đèn, nương đến từ ngoài cửa sổ quang, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm Ngô lỗi đặt ở trên đầu gối tay, "Hắn hỏi ta ái không yêu ngươi."

Lưu hạo nhiên không có động, vẫn luôn nhìn chăm chú vào phía trước, ở dư quang cảm nhận được Ngô lỗi quay đầu tới nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi như thế nào trả lời?"

"Ta đương nhiên ái ngươi."

Rõ ràng là bị xuyên qua diễn trò tình lữ, lại chạm đến ái cùng không yêu vấn đề, nguyên lai người khác so với bọn hắn thấy rõ minh đến nhiều.

Quay đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ liền điểm vài cái đầu, Ngô lỗi nhấp miệng, nửa ngày bài trừ một cái "Hảo" tự.

Lưu hạo nhiên túm chặt Ngô lỗi đi mở cửa xe tay, "Thân cẩu đều hôn lâu như vậy, tả một ngụm hữu một ngụm, ta đâu?"

Ngô lỗi khinh trên người tới, dùng lòng bàn tay miêu tả Lưu hạo nhiên môi đường cong, là hắn đã từng phi thường tham luyến độ cung. Hiện tại vẫn như cũ. Một hôn tất, không tha mà lại dán lên đi hôn hôn, tiểu tiểu thanh lẩm bẩm câu: "Ta không nghĩ đi."

"Ta biết. Hảo hảo ăn cơm, hảo hảo ngủ, hảo hảo công tác, chờ ta về nhà."

"Chờ ngươi về nhà."

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô lỗi một bước nhảy xuống xe, cách ám sắc cửa sổ xe nhìn hắn tiếp nhận chính mình rương hành lý, thẳng đến cao cao gầy gầy thân ảnh biến mất ở nơi xa ánh sáng trung mới thu hồi tầm mắt.

Ở đường về sân bay cao tốc thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên bị đủ loại cảm xúc lấp đầy trái tim, thái dương để ở lạnh lẽo cửa sổ xe thượng. Khó có thể tính thanh cả đời này đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu thời gian muốn như thế hành tại trên đường, không ngừng không thôi, không có cuối. Trong đêm tối đèn xe hội tụ thành ảm đạm ngân hà, ngân hà uốn lượn, vây quanh hắn.

Ngô lỗi khó được không có tối nay, đúng giờ rơi xuống đất, rơi xuống đất báo bình an.

Trở lại quen thuộc thành thị, quen thuộc hương vị từ hắn đi ra cabin kia một khắc vọt tới.

Ngô lỗi có khi có thể nhận thấy được loại này yếu ớt, người sẽ bị đủ loại không thể diễn tả cảm xúc tập kích, không hề dấu hiệu. Là gần hương tình khiếp sao, Bắc Kinh khi nào thành hắn "Hương", hắn ở chỗ này bị bắt, tự bách lớn lên, thành nhân, sau đó học xong đối mặt ly biệt cùng đau đớn, cuối cùng học xong ái nhân. Hắn sở hữu tốt nhất cùng nhất hư ký ức tất cả ở chỗ này, hắn hương. Đi rất nhiều rất nhiều địa phương, đâu chuyển lúc sau, cuối cùng vẫn là đã trở lại.

Ngồi trên xe, Ngô lỗi cấp trần tây cấp phát tin tức: "Huynh đệ đã trở lại."

Vài phút sau thu được hồi phục: Hoan nghênh vị này huynh đệ.

Lưu hạo nhiên mỹ danh rằng chỉ có cầm hắn chìa khóa vào gia môn, mới có thể tìm được Ngô lỗi lúc trước lưu lại một đống gia sản, thực tế đương hắn đem chìa khóa đặt ở Ngô lỗi lòng bàn tay khi, lại trở nên thận trọng mà dong dài, ngữ khí nhu hòa lại nghiêm túc mà đối Ngô lỗi nói: "Thật lâu không về nhà, phỏng chừng dựa mật mã là vào không được môn, sớm không điện. Đây là ta chìa khóa, không phải dự phòng kia bộ, cho ngươi."

"Cho ta chính là có ý tứ gì?"

"Là...... Chúng ta, về sau, ngươi suy xét một chút, dù sao sớm muộn gì sự, muốn hay không cùng nhau trụ ý tứ." Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên xấu hổ.

"Hảo a." Ngô lỗi lưu loát mà đem chìa khóa cất vào túi tiền.

Ngô lỗi cầm Lưu hạo nhiên chìa khóa mở ra cửa phòng. Sờ đến trên tường chốt mở mở ra đèn, đứng ở huyền quan đánh giá sau một lúc lâu.

Trống rỗng căn phòng lớn lạnh như băng, sạch sẽ thả không hề sinh khí, Lưu hạo nhiên lần trước trở về trụ không biết là chuyện khi nào. Ngô lỗi trên dưới đi rồi một vòng xem đến khó chịu, nhỏ giọng nhắc mãi: "Lớn như vậy người như thế nào đem nhật tử quá thành như vậy." Trong phòng bếp kéo ra tủ lạnh, đại trống không một vật, tiểu nhân chỉ băng ngày xa xăm bọt khí thủy cùng rượu.

Vừa lúc lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại đánh lại đây.

"Ngươi nơi này là người trụ địa phương sao?" Ngô lỗi đem điện thoại kẹp trên vai cùng lỗ tai chi gian, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất một kiện một kiện từ rương hành lý sửa sang lại đồ vật ra tới, quần áo về tiến phòng giữ quần áo, dựa theo trình tự quải hảo.

"Có như vậy nghiêm trọng sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu mày hồi tưởng một chút chính mình lần trước về nhà là khi nào, "Ngươi trước kia không phải trụ đến hảo hảo."

"Còn giảo biện, trước kia nhiều xinh đẹp phòng ở, hiện tại một chút nhân khí nhi đều không có."

Ngô lỗi từ tủ quần áo tìm ra một bộ tân giường phẩm, di động khai loa đặt ở một bên, ngồi quỳ ở trên giường bộ bao gối trải giường chiếu đơn, thở hổn hển.

Lưu hạo nhiên cẩn thận nghe kia đầu động tĩnh, nghe Ngô lỗi đi tới đi lui thanh âm, chậm rãi mới mở miệng, "Ta xác thật là có rất dài một đoạn thời gian không muốn về nhà, tình nguyện ở bên ngoài trụ khách sạn...... Quá lớn vũ trụ, cũng thực dễ dàng nhớ tới ngươi, cái loại cảm giác này thật không dễ chịu. Phòng có chỗ nào không thích nói, tùy ngươi cải tạo, cũng có thể thêm vào điểm đồ vật."

Ngô lỗi từ trên giường tay chân cùng sử dụng mà bò xuống dưới, mỗi lần bộ vỏ chăn hắn đều lo lắng cuối cùng sẽ đem chính mình cất vào đi, đặc biệt là thích xứng loại này đại giường đôi. Hắn hướng về phía microphone nói: "Hảo, ta ngày mai liền đi đem phòng khách bàn trà đổi đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên cười ra tiếng, "Ngươi thật sự thực không thích cái kia bàn trà, trước kia liền không thích."

"Đúng vậy, cũng quá lớn."

Nói tới đây, Lưu hạo nhiên không ngọn nguồn bị nhắc nhở một chút, giây lát liền thay đổi hung ba ba ngữ khí, "Hiện tại, lập tức, lập tức, đem ngươi thuận đi khung ảnh quải trở lại vốn dĩ địa phương, ngươi cái này phi tặc."

Không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên trí nhớ tốt như vậy, mỏi mệt Ngô lỗi cường đánh tinh thần đứng lên, từ trong rương nhảy ra tiểu khung ảnh đẩy cửa đến trên hành lang.

Nguyên bản quải ảnh chụp góc phi thường thấy được không một khối, tháo xuống khung ảnh lồng kính sau, trắng tinh trên tường để lại ngăn nắp dấu vết. Ngô lỗi khom lưng cẩn thận nhắm ngay lúc trước ấn ký, đem đồ vật trở về tại chỗ.

"Hảo. Muốn hay không cho ngươi phát bức ảnh kiểm tra một chút?"

"Muốn." Lưu hạo nhiên đáp.

"Như thế nào thật đúng là muốn." Ngô lỗi phiên một cái Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn không thấy đại bạch mắt.

Trở về ngày hôm sau, Ngô lỗi hẹn trần tây gặp mặt. Ước ở một nhà quy mô không nhỏ trung cổ ở nhà cửa hàng.

Chờ trần tây đến thời điểm, Ngô lỗi đã tự hành đi dạo hơn một giờ, lớn lớn bé bé mua vài dạng, đang ngồi ở trong tiệm nghỉ ngơi khu, một bên uống cà phê một bên ở đưa hóa đơn thượng điền địa chỉ cùng điện thoại, xác nhận không có lầm sau giao cho nhân viên cửa hàng.

"Ước ở nhà cư cửa hàng gặp mặt là đủ độc đáo, ta thiếu chút nữa tìm không thấy vào cửa địa phương." Trần tây ngồi xuống cũng muốn ly cà phê, thăm dò xem Ngô lỗi trong tay quyển sách nhỏ, "Mua cái gì thứ tốt?"

"Tiểu kiện đều là vật dụng hàng ngày, bộ đồ ăn cái ly linh tinh, đại kiện mua bàn trà cùng sô pha, hiện tại còn kém một miếng đất thảm, không nắm chính xác chủ ý, vừa lúc ngươi đã đến rồi có thể giúp ta nhìn xem."

Ngô lỗi phi thường say mê mà cấp trần tây hình dung chính mình vào tiệm không bao lâu liền coi trọng hai người sô pha, nhan sắc là xen vào xanh sẫm cùng rêu phong lục chi gian một cái tuyệt diệu màu xanh lục, nhung tơ tính chất, lớn nhỏ cũng chính đến hắn tâm.

"Tóm lại chính là hai chữ, tuyệt."

Trần tây thiếu chút nữa muốn vỗ tay.

"Xem ngươi hiện tại sinh long hoạt hổ."

"Ta chẳng lẽ không phải vẫn luôn như vậy?" Ngô lỗi hỏi lại.

"Có một đoạn thời gian không phải, còn rất làm người nhọc lòng."

Ngô lỗi đứng lên, vỗ vỗ trần tây bả vai ý bảo lại đi đi dạo, vân đạm phong khinh nói: "Đều đi qua."

Ngô lỗi phía trước liền ở tuyển thảm vấn đề thượng khó khăn, bằng hữu tới vừa lúc giúp đỡ chọn một chọn.

"Rốt cuộc là muốn trường mao, vẫn là đoản mao. Trường mao đẹp, đoản mao thực dụng, phương tiện quét tước. Nhưng là mùa đông lập tức tới đây, phòng khách phô một khối to trường mao thảm sẽ thực thoải mái đi."

"Chọn đẹp, trường mao." Phú nhị đại trong thế giới không có thực dụng.

"Không có phương tiện thanh khiết, còn dễ dàng nảy sinh vi khuẩn."

"Lại không cần ngươi quét tước."

"Vạn nhất gia chính không đủ cẩn thận."

"Vậy thêm tiền."

"Ngươi này bại gia tử."

"Vậy làm Lưu hạo nhiên tới."

"Hảo biện pháp......" Ngô lỗi bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, quay đầu đi tìm nhân viên cửa hàng, không hề chần chờ quyết đoán xuống tay có đám mây xúc cảm xinh đẹp trường mao thảm.

Mà xa ở ngàn dặm ở ngoài Lưu hạo nhiên không chút nào cảm kích chính mình còn không có về nhà đã bị an bài thượng thảm thanh khiết nhiệm vụ.

Mua xong đồ vật, Ngô lỗi cảm thấy mỹ mãn. Gặp gỡ hảo thời tiết, cuối mùa thu buổi chiều ấm dào dạt, ngồi ở bên ngoài, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở trên người hết sức thoải mái.

Cà phê đổi thành hồng trà, Ngô lỗi cầm lấy trên bàn phối màu tươi đẹp thanh thoát cốt sứ chén trà đoan trang, hiển nhiên cũng là thích.

"Này một bộ đặt ở trong nhà uống trà hẳn là không tồi." Nói xong lại tự mình chế nhạo, "Ta có phải hay không tuổi cũng lớn, như thế nào hiện tại tẫn đối mấy thứ này cảm thấy hứng thú."

"Ngươi không phải tuổi lớn, ngươi là yêu đương, tình yêu cuồng nhiệt biết không. Bắt đầu tân sinh sống nguyện vọng cực độ nhiệt liệt, thấy cái gì thứ tốt đều đầu nóng lên tưởng hướng trong nhà dọn. Ta mới vừa kết hôn thời điểm cũng như vậy."

Ngô lỗi lĩnh hội, kéo thất ngôn tử "Úc" một tiếng.

"Dung ta hỏi một câu, cho nên các ngươi hai cái lúc này là chân chân chính chính, rõ ràng đích xác nghiêm thức quan hệ phải không?"

"Đương nhiên. Nhưng cũng không ngừng tại đây."

"Còn có cái gì?"

Ngô lỗi duỗi cái lười eo, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến ngày mùa thu trời cao, lam đến trong suốt lại cao xa. Ánh mặt trời dừng ở trên mặt hắn, Ngô lỗi nheo lại đôi mắt.

"Ta tưởng cho hắn một cái gia."

Lưu hạo nhiên là ở một cái rơi xuống kéo dài mưa phùn trời đầy mây đóng máy. Phía nam luôn là nhiều vũ.

Một bộ diễn, một đoạn lữ trình. Càng là tới gần cuối cùng, thân thể bên trong đào không cảm sẽ càng thêm rõ ràng, cho đến đóng máy.

Biết hắn nóng lòng về nhà, trợ lý sớm định rồi đóng máy ngày hôm sau sớm nhất chuyến bay cũng thông tri Ngô lỗi, không thành tưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thêm một cái buổi tối đều không muốn lại đãi, chính mình ở đóng máy yến trước mua đêm đó cuối cùng một chuyến đỏ mắt.

"Vốn là không tưởng mua, mở ra tùy tiện nhìn xem thôi, chính là nhìn đến kia ban chỉ còn cuối cùng một trương phiếu, ma xui quỷ khiến, không biết sao lại thế này, chờ lại tỉnh táo lại thời điểm, cũng đã ra phiếu." Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình là như vậy giải thích.

Đóng máy yến ăn hơn phân nửa, xem thời gian không sai biệt lắm, Lưu hạo nhiên đi trước rời đi, cùng người quen tiếp đón hồi Bắc Kinh lại tụ, nhích người đi sân bay.

Ngồi ở phòng nghỉ, đêm dài chung quanh an tĩnh, Lưu hạo nhiên click mở hai cái giờ trước Ngô lỗi phát tới chỉ có năm giây video ngắn, trong phòng bếp tiểu hỏa ngồi một ngụm hầm canh lẩu niêu mạo hiểm nhiệt khí. Phía dưới đi theo phát tới một hàng tự, "Học làm làm, chỉ mong không độc."

Lưu hạo nhiên hồi: "Cho ta lưu một ngụm."

Thu hồi di động, Lưu hạo nhiên nằm tiến sô pha nhắm mắt lại.

Nguyên lai là loại cảm giác này, có một cái gia, sáng lên một chiếc đèn, dưới đèn có người chờ mong hắn trở về.

Phi cơ rơi xuống đất tức đêm khuya.

Phương bắc cũng ở lạc khinh phiêu phiêu mưa nhỏ, muốn lạnh hơn một ít.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có mang dù thói quen, trên dưới xe hai bước, nước mưa dính ướt áo khoác.

Nhẹ nhàng mở ra gia môn, trong nhà phá lệ an tĩnh, không tính toàn hắc, phòng khách đèn đặt dưới đất sáng lên, màu da cam ánh sáng thoạt nhìn đặc biệt ấm áp. Trên tường hình chiếu phóng nhiều năm trước bọn họ cùng nhau xem qua phiến tử, duy tô uy núi lửa lại một lần ở trong bóng đêm rung động.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay chân nhẹ nhàng đi vào tới, chung quanh thoạt nhìn quả nhiên thay đổi không ít, trên tường họa, bức màn nhan sắc, kệ sách vị trí, bàn trà cũng như Ngô lỗi ý đổi thành tiểu nhân. Vì thế sô pha trước vị trí càng thêm rộng lớn, phô thượng một chỉnh khối bạch mao thảm, mặt trên nằm bò một con Ngô lỗi lót gối dựa chính ngủ đến bất tỉnh nhân sự, thâm sắc ám cách áo ngủ hạ lộ ra vài đoạn da thịt loá mắt, mắt cá chân đáp trên mặt đất thảm cùng mộc sàn nhà chỗ giao giới, hồn nhiên bất giác trong nhà tiềm nhập người nào.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xổm xuống, nghiêng đầu quan sát, "Ngủ đến như vậy trầm." Hắn dùng ngón tay điểm điểm Ngô lỗi cái mũi.

Mắt thấy Ngô lỗi giống như có phản ứng, muốn tỉnh không tỉnh bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên từ phía sau đột nhiên đem người ôm vào trong lòng ngực đề cao thanh âm, "Đem ngươi nâng đi ra ngoài bán đi ngươi còn đang nằm mơ."

Ngô lỗi ngủ đến mơ mơ màng màng, hừ vài thanh mới từ trong mộng tránh thoát ra tới, nhất thời phân không rõ trời nam đất bắc, xoa đôi mắt hỏi vài giờ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ấn lượng rớt ở một bên di động, "Hai điểm vừa qua khỏi."

Ngô lỗi phản ứng một hồi lâu, "Cho nên ngươi là trước tiên đã trở lại, ta còn tưởng rằng ta một giấc ngủ đến buổi sáng...... Kẻ lừa đảo."

"Cũng thế cũng thế." Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người nằm xuống, trảo quá Ngô lỗi rũ ở một bên cuộn lên ngón tay, đặt ở bên miệng cắn cắn lại hôn hôn. Ngô lỗi nhích lại gần tay chân cùng sử dụng cuốn lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, một hô một hấp đều ly đến gần. Lưu hạo nhiên chóp mũi xoa Ngô lỗi cổ, nghe thấy được hắn trên người tuyết tùng hương khí hỗn hợp cực đạm cực đạm mùi thuốc lá nói. Mê người, câu nhân.

"Là của ta." Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng.

"Canh nấu thành công sao?" Vuốt gối lên ngực lông xù xù đầu Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

"Còn không kém, chính là thời gian có điểm lâu rồi, bên trong chân giò hun khói nấu đến không biết tung tích." Nói đến nơi này Ngô lỗi hưng phấn mà ngồi dậy, đôi mắt lượng lượng hỏi, "Uống sao?"

"Uống, uống phía trước ta đi trước tắm rửa một cái."

"Ngươi tay vẫn là lạnh, mặt cũng là." Ngô lỗi sờ sờ Lưu hạo nhiên, thế hắn kéo ra áo khoác khóa kéo, "Bên ngoài thực lãnh đi."

"Còn hảo, ban đêm xác thật thực lạnh."

Lưu hạo nhiên từ trên mặt đất lên, thuận tay kéo Ngô lỗi, "Trong chốc lát đi lên ngủ."

Trong phòng tắm vang lên tiếng nước, Ngô lỗi đứng ở phòng bếp thật cẩn thận mà đem lẩu niêu bỏ vào lò nướng bắt đầu nước ấm.

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên xoa tóc tò mò mà đi vào tới, canh cũng nhiệt hảo, thịnh ở trong chén.

Từ Lưu hạo nhiên bưng lên chén bắt đầu, hắn liền cảm nhận được lưỡng đạo cực nóng ánh mắt gắt gao đi theo. Ngô lỗi canh làm được thực thành công, hàm tiên nồng đậm, nửa chén xuống bụng toàn thân đều ấm.

"Thế nào, còn có thể sao?" Ngô lỗi để sát vào chờ mong hỏi, nâng má, khuỷu tay chống ở trên bàn cơm.

"Thực hảo uống, đặc biệt hảo." Lưu hạo nhiên không tiếc khen.

"Ngươi còn có nhớ hay không, ta lần đầu tiên đi nhà ngươi, uống chính là cùng loại canh, trước khi dùng cơm một chén sau khi ăn xong một chén, uống lên suốt hai chén."

Lưu hạo nhiên hồi ức dùng cái muỗng múc canh đưa vào trong miệng, "Ta lần đầu tiên dẫn người về nhà, chúng ta lần đầu tiên lên giường."

Ngô lỗi ha ha cười hai tiếng, "Ai làm ngươi tưởng cái này...... Thời gian nguyên lai quá đến nhanh như vậy a."

Lóa mắt chính là 6 năm. Lẫn nhau tồn tại vắt ngang đối phương 20 niên đại toàn bộ thanh xuân.

Rồi sau đó còn đem tiếp tục.

Một vòng về sau, Ngô lỗi kia bộ sắp chiếu phim điện ảnh đi trước tổ chức cuộc họp báo, toàn thể chủ sáng chế tịch.

Cuộc họp báo địa điểm tuyển ở một nhà niên đại xa xăm rạp hát.

Thính phòng phân trên dưới hai tầng, hạ tầng mở ra cấp trình diện truyền thông cùng fans, thượng tầng ghế lô vị trí để lại cho không tiện lộ diện trong ngoài vòng người, nhiều là người nhà bằng hữu, ở trên lầu miễn với màn ảnh quấy rầy.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng trần tây từ cửa sau tiến vào, tiên tiến hậu trường. Diễn viên từng người là độc lập phòng hóa trang, đóng cửa lại là có thể an tĩnh không ít. Ngô lỗi tóc làm tốt, đang ở nhắm mắt lại hoá trang, một con lỗ tai cắm tai nghe, bên cạnh ngồi trợ lý ở giảng chờ hạ cuộc họp báo đại khái lưu trình, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên vào được, ngừng lại.

Ngô lỗi mở to mắt nhìn đến trong gương Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở phía sau, tháo xuống tai nghe ngẩng đầu lên, "Ngươi nói kẹt xe, kết quả đến so với ta dự đoán còn muốn sớm."

"Phần sau đoạn đi được thực thuận."

Lưu hạo nhiên một tay đắp lưng ghế, cong lưng, ngay sau đó là một cái tự nhiên mà vậy hôn, nhẹ nhàng một chạm vào lại tách ra.

Nghe xong không ít tin đồn nhảm nhí, hiện giờ rốt cuộc mắt thấy vì thật tuổi trẻ chuyên viên trang điểm nhéo đem đại hào bàn chải đứng ở một khác mặt trước gương làm bộ bận rộn, nội tâm nổi lên không chỉ một tia gợn sóng.

Trần tây ngồi ở cách đó không xa đơn người trên sô pha lười biếng mà phá đám, "Cô nương không có việc gì, ta vừa mới bắt đầu cũng cách ứng, nhìn nhìn xem nhiều, thấy nhiều không trách, thực mau cũng thói quen."

Lưu hạo nhiên không có tiếp lời, vỗ vỗ Ngô lỗi sau cổ, "Chúng ta đây trước đi ra ngoài, ngươi vội ngươi, sau khi kết thúc thấy."

Ngô lỗi gật đầu.

Chờ vòng một vòng lớn, vòng ra kịch trường khúc khúc chiết chiết hậu trường, từ nhân viên công tác đem bọn họ đưa tới lầu hai ghế lô, tràng ánh đèn dần dần tối sầm xuống dưới, màn hình lớn lặp lại truyền phát tin trước một ngày phía chính phủ thích ra năm mươi giây báo trước phiến, cuộc họp báo sắp bắt đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống, ghé vào lan can biên, cằm gối cánh tay, theo trên đài ánh đèn sáng lên tới, Ngô lỗi sau khi xuất hiện giữa sân vang lên hết đợt này đến đợt khác thét chói tai, bên miệng tràn ra cười.

Ngô lỗi chính thức lên sân khấu thay đổi một kiện yên hồng nhạt áo sơ mi, sau lưng có thêu thùa, hướng dưới đài chào hỏi khi, còn cố ý thăm hỏi lầu hai "Các bằng hữu".

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trên đài, đầu cũng không chuyển hỏi trần tây: "Hắn có phải hay không rất đẹp?"

"Hắn không phải vẫn luôn đều như vậy đẹp?"

"Hiện tại còn muốn lại tốt một chút."

Cuộc họp báo tiến hành rồi không dài không ngắn bốn mươi phút, đàn phóng phân đoạn 80% vấn đề đều là hướng về phía lâu chưa lộ diện Ngô lỗi tới. Ngô lỗi thói quen tính mà không dấu vết mà vòng qua bẫy rập, vượt qua hố, không nghĩ trả lời vấn đề chỉ tự không phun, đem chính mình sinh hoạt cá nhân kín mít che khởi.

Nhân viên công tác thu hồi trước mặt một đống mạch bài kết thúc phỏng vấn khi, Ngô lỗi tưởng, cái này địa phương vẫn là bộ dáng cũ, ta còn là ta.

Bị hỏi đến nhiều nhất vấn đề tự nhiên có kế tiếp điện ảnh phương diện kế hoạch, ngoại giới so Ngô lỗi chính mình còn muốn quan tâm, trả lời vẫn cứ là tích thủy bất lậu "Không có khuynh hướng, các loại loại hình đều có thể" cùng "Ở tiếp xúc, đang xem, ở lựa chọn".

Ở đông đảo vở trung, có một cái gần quan được ban lộc, là từ bên gối đưa qua.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem 《 giữa hè chi tử 》 kịch bản phát đến Ngô lỗi hòm thư thúc giục hắn nhìn xem có thích hay không. Hai cái nam chính trong đó một cái đã định rồi hắn. Đạo diễn vẫn là Tùy duyên. Năm đó đoạt giải phối trí lại muốn lại một lần hợp tác, hạng đã sớm lập, một vị khác diễn viên chính lại trước sau tìm không thấy thích hợp. Thẳng đến Ngô lỗi trở về, bọn họ mới cảm thấy lại chờ đến một tia khả năng tính.

Ngô lỗi ở trên lầu đọc kịch bản, Lưu hạo nhiên ở dưới lầu thất thần mà chờ Ngô lỗi phản ứng.

Qua hai cái giờ, người xuống dưới, Ngô lỗi trên mặt không có biểu tình, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn không ra âm tình vũ tuyết tới.

"Thế nào?"

"Không tồi."

"Suy xét sao?"

"Không suy xét."

Lúc này đổi Lưu hạo nhiên khó hiểu, "Không tồi nhưng không suy xét, vì cái gì?"

"Hai điểm. Ta xác thật rất muốn lại cùng ngươi cùng nhau đóng phim, chính là đệ nhất, cái này đề tài thực rõ ràng quốc nội lên không được, ngươi hẳn là rõ ràng điểm này, mặc kệ lại như thế nào sửa chữa, nhân vật quan hệ bãi tại nơi này. Bên trong sẽ có kịch bản đánh giá, ta không cần xem cũng có thể biết đánh giá kết quả. Đệ nhị, ta không rõ ràng lắm kịch bản đệ nhất biên kịch là ai, nhưng là ta tổng có thể đọc ra tới rất nhiều ánh xạ hoặc là nói, là chiếu rọi."

"Chiếu rọi cái gì?"

"Ngươi ta."

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm lấy Ipad, "Sẽ không, mặc kệ là nhân vật giả thiết, bối cảnh, tình tiết, hoàn toàn là bất đồng chuyện xưa."

"Là nội hạch," Ngô lỗi đè lại Lưu hạo nhiên tay, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, "Kỳ thật điểm thứ nhất cũng không phải quan trọng nhất, điện ảnh chụp cho người xem xem, cuối cùng cũng là chụp cấp chính mình, khen ngợi cùng phòng bán vé không phải không quan trọng nhưng là tiếp theo. Ta không có tin tưởng, ta còn chưa đủ có dũng khí, tham dự một cái giống như câu chuyện của chúng ta. 《 giữa hè 》 là thực tốt kịch bản, chuyển cáo đạo diễn ta thực xin lỗi."

"Không quan hệ. Còn có thời gian, ngươi có thể nghĩ lại, tùy thời đổi ý. Hoặc là tưởng cùng đạo diễn giáp mặt tâm sự nói, ta tới an bài."

Ngô lỗi không tỏ ý kiến, buông ra Lưu hạo nhiên tay, từ trên sô pha lên bước lên thang lầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi theo đứng lên, đứng ở thang lầu nhất phía dưới một bậc ngửa đầu hỏi: "Sinh khí lạp? Không cao hứng?"

"Không có. Kỳ quái, ta sinh khí cái gì." Ngô lỗi đứng ở trên lầu xuống phía dưới xem.

"Nhưng ta tổng cảm thấy ngươi không cao hứng."

"Còn hảo."

"Ta đây đêm nay còn có thể đi lên ngủ sao?"

"Diễn như thế nào nhiều như vậy a ngươi." Ngô lỗi ghét bỏ vừa buồn cười mà xoay người đi rồi, lưu lại ngẩng cổ chân thành đặt câu hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên tại chỗ.

"Hắn cự." Lưu hạo nhiên bát thông điện thoại.

"Ta đoán cũng là." Tùy duyên cũng không ngoài ý muốn, nhưng cả người sứt đầu mẻ trán, thất thất bát bát nhìn một đống tư liệu, Ngô lỗi cự nhân vật theo các loại con đường tới thí diễn nam diễn viên, không có một trăm cũng có năm mươi, toàn bộ không được.

"Hắn không phải không thích kịch bản, hắn tình huống đặc thù, ở cái này tiết điểm, có chính mình băn khoăn."

"Ta minh bạch." Tùy duyên bên kia phi thường an tĩnh, tĩnh đến có thể nghe thấy tiếng hít thở.

"Ta thử làm hắn tới cùng ngươi thấy một mặt, ta tận lực."

Cuối tháng, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi cùng nhau thượng tranh sơn, một vì đi xem lão sư, nhị vì nhìn xem trong núi cuối mùa thu.

Buổi chiều trở lại thành phố đã là đèn rực rỡ mới lên, khai quá văn sang viên thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận miệng đề ra một câu Tùy duyên phòng làm việc liền ở phụ cận.

Ngô lỗi sườn dựa vào phó giá thượng, nhìn chuyên chú tình hình giao thông Lưu hạo nhiên, "Vị này đạo diễn là cái dạng gì người?"

Lưu hạo nhiên không có trực tiếp trả lời vấn đề, lấy ra mấy cái hình dung từ tới cấp Ngô lỗi chưa từng gặp mặt người hạ định nghĩa, tiếp tục nói lên phòng làm việc sự, "Nàng mới vừa về nước thời điểm, vài người tiểu đoàn đội nghèo đến không xu dính túi, trụ địa phương cũng là công tác địa phương, vội lên trong nhà thường xuyên loạn giống sóng thần quá cảnh dường như, có một lần đi ngang qua này bên cạnh làm việc, nhìn đến một nhà rất nổi danh công ty điện ảnh đang ở trang hoàng tân làm công khu, trên mặt thực bình đạm đứng ở một bên xem, trong lòng hâm mộ đến muốn lấy máu."

Ngô lỗi cười, "Có ngươi như vậy hình dung sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên nhún vai, "Dù sao là nàng chính mình nói."

"Sau lại đâu?"

"Sau lại mỗi cái ngủ không được buổi tối, mặc kệ nhiều vãn, hai điểm tam điểm bốn điểm, người này đều sẽ từ chính mình chung cư xuất phát tản bộ giống nhau đi nơi này tới, ngẩng đầu xem kia building đèn sáng cửa sổ. Có đôi khi xem vài lần liền đi vòng vèo đi trở về, có đôi khi thất hồn lạc phách, ngồi xuống đến bình minh. Lại sợ người khác tưởng biến thái, mỗi lần ly đến cũng không gần, xa xa mà xem. Nhưng kỳ thật, Bắc Kinh lớn như vậy, ở nơi nào ngồi vào hừng đông cũng sẽ không có người để ý."

"Ta luôn là thích nghe cuối cùng được như ước nguyện chuyện xưa." Ngô lỗi ở dòng xe cộ trung nhẹ giọng nói.

"Bên ngoài tổng nói nàng, cũng nói ta, ngươi, nói chúng ta may mắn, gặp gỡ hảo thời đại, nơi chốn là kỳ ngộ. Hoặc là tuổi còn trẻ đạo một bộ diễn liền đỏ, hoặc là không sạch sẽ tin tức quấn thân cũng có thể tuyệt địa phản kích, hoặc là ẩn nấp lúc sau lại trở về không chỉ có không bị quên đi, còn mang theo tác phẩm. Nhưng là sẽ không có quá nhiều người biết, may mắn sau lưng đến tột cùng là cái gì, phát sinh quá cái gì, để lại cái gì."

"Ngươi vừa rồi nói nàng phòng làm việc có cái rất lớn sân phơi?"

"Rất lớn, thật xinh đẹp, mỗi một chỗ trang hoàng đều tự tay làm lấy."

Khi nói chuyện xe khai quá viên khu rất xa, Ngô lỗi quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, lại quay lại tới.

Ngô lỗi là ở một cái thứ sáu buổi chiều một mình một người đến phóng Tùy duyên phòng làm việc.

Hắn cũng căn cứ tùy duyên tâm không có nói trước ước, nghĩ người nếu không ở vậy quên đi. Kết quả to như vậy phòng làm việc chỉ có Tùy duyên một người ở, trên bàn tùy ý phô một xấp một xấp viết tay quá giấy trắng, bút tích hỗn độn.

Chào hỏi qua sau hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau, Ngô lỗi nhìn quanh bốn phía hỏi: "Liền ngươi một cái?"

Tùy duyên mang Ngô lỗi hướng trong đi, người đi ở phía trước, nói chuyện điệu chậm rì rì, "Tất cả đều là nghệ thuật gia, người khác công tác bọn họ muốn tự do, nhân gia vất vả một tuần, thật vất vả thứ sáu tới rồi, bọn họ cũng đi theo quá cuối tuần đi."

Ngô lỗi nghe ra điểm thú vị, ngồi xuống về sau, Tùy duyên hỏi uống điểm cái gì, "Thủy, cà phê vẫn là trà."

"Thủy liền hảo."

"Ta mới vừa đã đổi mới cà phê cơ."

"Cà phê."

Nếu nói Ngô lỗi là từ đâu một khắc hạ quyết tâm tưởng giao trước mặt tân bằng hữu, không phụ trách nhiệm mà giảng, rất có thể là Ngô lỗi dò hỏi cà phê cơ sử dụng cảm thụ khi, đối phương hồi lấy "Tuyệt" hai chữ.

Cùng Ngô lỗi sử dụng cùng bộ từ kho, rất khó không làm bằng hữu.

Ngươi tới ta đi lời khách sáo sau, tổng muốn nói đến chính đề.

Ngô lỗi nhéo cà phê ly, hơi thêm suy tư sau nói thẳng, "Ngươi cho rằng 《 giữa hè 》 là cái đơn giản lại bình phàm chuyện xưa sao?"

"Đúng vậy, nó từ ra đời chi sơ liền rất bình thường. Bình thường nam hài, tiểu chuyện xưa."

"Kia còn kiên trì muốn chụp, Lưu hạo nhiên nói các ngươi giai đoạn trước đã trù bị thật lâu."

"Bởi vì nó ra đời, ta bắt được vở cảm thấy thực thích, nó như vậy bình thường nhưng ta mỗi ngày đều nghĩ đến tìm tốt nhất nhất thích hợp diễn viên, như thế nào lấy đẹp nhất cảnh, thẳng đến đem nó biến thành lưu động hình ảnh bày biện ra tới."

Tùy duyên lãnh Ngô lỗi đến sân phơi thượng, mặt trời lặn ở nơi xa chân trời gần tàn lưu một sợi.

"Ngô lỗi, ta lại tiểu một ít thời điểm, xem qua George ngải lược đặc một quyển sách, bên trong nội dung đã quên đến không sai biệt lắm, thuyết minh không quá đẹp. Chỉ nhớ rõ ở ban đầu có như vậy một đoạn lời nói, đại ý là, hình thành nhân loại sinh mệnh lớn mạnh con sông, nghìn năm qua cơ hồ chưa bao giờ thay đổi. Nhưng là làm nhân tâm trung không ngừng phập phồng sinh mệnh chi lưu, những cái đó nhánh sông, sẽ lần lượt bởi vì vĩ đại tình yêu, bởi vì trọng đại sợ hãi mà đập đều. Cho nên kết quả là, lịch sử chủ đề cũng chưa từng thay đổi, đói khát cùng lao động, gieo giống cùng thu hoạch, tình yêu cùng tử vong. Liền này đó."

"Cho nên liền chụp cái bình bình phàm phàm chuyện xưa đi, tình yêu không thể sỉ, tình yêu điện ảnh cũng không thể sỉ, huống chi cũng không ngừng tình yêu. Chúng ta này một thế hệ tuy rằng sinh ở thịnh thế, nhưng cũng tổng muốn lưu lại điểm cái gì. Cái gì đều được."

Ngô lỗi tay cầm lan can, cà phê đặt ở một bên đã lạnh thấu. Thời gian còn lại, hắn lại nhìn một lần kịch bản đệ nhất bản bản thảo. Lúc đi thiên hoàn toàn đen.

Lưu hạo nhiên xe ngừng ở dưới lầu nhẫn nại tính tình chờ Ngô lỗi xuống dưới, hắn không biết phía trên gặp mặt rốt cuộc sẽ là cái gì kết quả.

Tùy duyên vẫn luôn đưa Ngô lỗi tới cửa, phân biệt khi nàng nói: "Không bằng thử đi đối mặt, nhìn xem rốt cuộc sẽ thế nào, dù sao cũng sẽ không càng không xong."

Lưu hạo nhiên không có xuống xe, nhìn đến hai cái hình bóng quen thuộc sau, giáng xuống cửa sổ xe cách không chào hỏi.

Ngô lỗi nhìn nơi xa Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cười phất phất tay, hắn hạ quyết tâm, xoay người vô cùng trịnh trọng mà nói: "Như vậy, hợp tác vui sướng."

Ngay sau đó ở đầu mùa đông gió lạnh thổi qua ban đêm, một đường chạy chậm, chạy về phía ái nhân.

Chapter 28

Chapter Text

28.

《 giữa hè chi tử 》 chỉnh tổ đóng máy với thứ năm ba tháng sơ, một cái đầu mùa xuân rạng sáng.

Độ ấm rất thấp, thiên muốn mưa rơi, đỉnh núi không khí phá lệ ướt át.

Hừng đông chụp đến trời tối, mắt thấy Đông Phương lại sắp sáng lên. Ngô lỗi chụp xong cuối cùng một cái màn ảnh, bên cạnh chấp hành đạo diễn đối giảng truyền đến giọng nữ thực bình tĩnh, "Hảo, quá."

Mọi người khởi điểm lẫn nhau yên lặng đối diện, ngạc nhiên với này chờ mong thật lâu sau lại thình lình xảy ra kết thúc. Sau đó mới là sóng triều giống nhau dâng lên hoan hô cùng ôm. Ngô lỗi tay trái ôm một bó hoa dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh, mượn ồn ào náo nhiệt vì yểm hộ, áo khoác dài tay áo xuống tay chỉ gắt gao khấu ở bên nhau. Quay chụp hiện trường đứng lên đại đèn phóng hạ xanh xao quang, chiếu vào bọn họ trên mặt, một nửa minh, một nửa ám, một nửa giải thoát, một nửa không tha.

Hiện trường thu thập xong sau, nhân viên công tác từng nhóm thứ rời đi. Đoàn phim đoàn xe ngừng ở ven đường, một chiếc một chiếc phát động theo thứ tự khai xuống núi đi.

Thương vụ xe vững vàng mà ở núi vây quanh quốc lộ thượng xoay quanh. Ngô lỗi quay đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, càng đi hạ đi, chân trời trở nên trắng, núi xa mơ hồ hình dáng dần dần hiện lên ở trong tầm mắt. Pha lê thượng treo mấy viên rất nhỏ bọt nước, không biết là vũ là lộ, hắn lười đến phân biệt. Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lên xe liền chịu đựng không nổi, trong xe trước tiên khai gió ấm, hoả tốc hong ra hắn buồn ngủ, giờ phút này chính gối Ngô lỗi đùi, thân cái một cái mỏng thảm ngủ say.

Rạng sáng đường núi không được tốt lắm đi, lốp xe không biết nghiền quá cái gì, xe rất nhỏ xóc nảy một chút. Thu hồi nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ tầm mắt, Ngô lỗi cúi đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên, sờ sờ tóc của hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ đến không đủ kiên định, hàm hàm hồ hồ một tiếng: "Ngô lỗi......"

Ngô lỗi cho rằng hắn tỉnh, nhưng phát hiện ngủ ở trong lòng ngực người cũng không có mở to mắt, đáp một câu: "Ở đâu, không có việc gì, tiếp tục ngủ." Vuốt ve tóc động tác vẫn chưa dừng lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực giãn ra vô ý thức nhăn lại mày, lại lần nữa trở lại mờ mịt trong mộng.

Ngô lỗi tiếp theo tiến tổ nhật tử định ở tháng tư trung tuần, hắn xác thật muốn vội đi lên, hết thảy dần dần trở về quỹ đạo.

Trung gian khe hở trừ bỏ nghỉ ngơi, chủ yếu bắt đầu học học nấu cơm. Nấu cơm là sinh hoạt không qua được một cái điểm mấu chốt. Cơm hộp ăn nhiều sẽ nị, đối thân thể cũng không tốt, lại không thói quen người ngoài tới trong nhà, cuối cùng chỉ có thể chính mình tự mình động thủ.

Trong phòng bếp thường xuyên đứng hai cái không hiểu ra sao nam nhân.

"Một chút muối, một chút...... Là nhiều ít?"

"Hoa tiêu bao nhiêu viên, bao nhiêu, là......"

"Nồi thiêu bảy thành nhiệt, bảy thành?"

"Ngươi nếm thử hồ sao?"

"Vậy ngươi nếm thử cái này có phải hay không còn sinh."

Nhưng tóm lại, quen tay hay việc không phải không có đạo lý, qua một đoạn thời gian ngắn cũng có thể làm ra dáng ra hình. Nồi cơm điện chưng một nồi nóng hầm hập cơm, ba đạo việc nhà tiểu xào, trong tầm tay hai chén canh, ăn đến người trong ngoài đều là thoải mái.

Nhất không khéo chính là, rửa chén cơ hỏng rồi, quá hai ngày mới có thể có người tới cửa tới tu. Trước đó Ngô lỗi đành phải mặt ủ mày ê cùng Lưu hạo nhiên luân tẩy, một người một lần.

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa ở tủ lạnh bên, Ngô lỗi phía sau, biên xoát di động biên bồi liêu.

Ngô lỗi cảm thán cũng quá tịch mịch, liền cẩu đều không ở bên người lại bị ôm đi, hắn như thế nào sẽ dưỡng như vậy hướng ngoại cẩu.

Lưu hạo nhiên không ngẩng đầu cười nói: "Quả thực social cao nhân, xã giao năng thủ, ở đoàn phim thời điểm, người nhiều, ai lớn lên xinh đẹp chút vẫy tay một cái liền đi theo đi."

Ngô lỗi khoa trương mà ai một tiếng.

Mới nói được cẩu, trong tầm tay lập tức hoa tới rồi tin tức. "Như thế nào lại là loại sự tình này, không thể dưỡng liền không cần dưỡng." Lưu hạo nhiên trong thanh âm mang theo sinh khí.

"Làm sao vậy, ta nhìn xem." Ngô lỗi đôi tay dính đầy rửa chén dịch bọt biển thăm dò lại đây xem Lưu hạo nhiên màn hình di động, kinh ngạc nói: "Liền chủng loại cẩu đều bỏ nuôi, còn như vậy tiểu một con, đủ tâm tàn nhẫn."

Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi di động hồi tưởng một chút, "Ta nhớ rõ hiện tại chó Shiba tùy tùy tiện tiện đều phải thượng vạn. Mua nổi, nuôi không nổi, sinh bệnh liền vứt bỏ......" Thở dài lại hỏi: "Tẩy xong rồi sao?"

"Lập tức, kém hai cái, đừng trạm nơi này, đi ra ngoài đi." Ngô lỗi cũng không quay đầu lại mà nói.

Chờ thêm mười tới phút, Ngô lỗi lau khô tay từ phòng bếp ra tới, tễ dựa gần Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống, muốn nói lại thôi.

Không đợi Ngô lỗi tìm từ hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên trước mở miệng.

"Tưởng dưỡng?"

"Ân, tưởng." Ngô lỗi thành thật đáp lại.

"Nghĩ kỹ rồi? Chẳng sợ chúng ta kinh tế điều kiện so người khác tốt một chút, cũng giống nhau muốn thận trọng."

"Nghĩ kỹ rồi. Chúng ta thấy được, đó chính là chúng ta cùng nó duyên phận, ngươi cảm nhận được cái loại này duyên phận sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên không có trả lời, nhưng hắn xác thật có đồng dạng cảm giác, ở quá khứ hơn mười phút hắn trong đầu lặp lại hiện lên khởi ảnh chụp tiểu gia hỏa bộ dáng, đôi mắt đen nhánh lại viên, lông xù xù nho nhỏ một con, không nhà để về.

Cầm lấy di động, lại đem cái kia cùng thành Weibo nhảy ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên chiếu mặt trên điện thoại đánh qua đi, chuyển được khoảng cách cùng Ngô lỗi đối diện.

Vang lên hai tiếng đối diện lập tức tiếp lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi tiểu cẩu có hay không bị lãnh đi, điện thoại bên kia là tuổi trẻ nữ hài hơi mang nôn nóng thanh âm, nói nhưng thật ra có mấy cái tới dò hỏi điện thoại, nhưng bởi vì thời gian có điểm chậm không thể lập tức lại đây, còn có nơi khác, nước xa không cứu được lửa gần. Nữ hài chính mình cũng là phụ cận đại học học sinh, gác cổng thời gian mau tới rồi, cẩu nàng cũng mang không quay về, nhiệt tâm người nhiều, nhưng trong thời gian ngắn không có có thể giúp đỡ vội.

Lưu hạo nhiên muốn đối phương cụ thể địa chỉ, đánh giá một chút khoảng cách, nói hai mươi phút nội đuổi tới, muốn nàng tại chỗ chờ.

Chờ treo điện thoại, Ngô lỗi đã trước một bước mặc tốt quần áo, ôm một khối thảm đang đợi.

Trong nhà tam ca bị đại gia từ nhỏ sủng đến đại, Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận dưỡng về sau tình huống càng sâu, món đồ chơi, vật dụng hàng ngày trừ bỏ mọi thứ muốn mua tốt nhất, còn phải mua song phân. Vừa lúc ở hôm nay có tác dụng. Ngô lỗi ôm tân tiểu chăn, dẫn đầu đẩy cửa ra, đi ở phía trước quay đầu lại nói: "Gần nhất mấy ngày buổi tối lại hạ nhiệt độ, chúng ta liền dùng cái này đem nó bao ôm trở về."

Nữ học sinh đem tiểu cẩu từ trong rương ôm ra tới giao cho Ngô lỗi trên tay khi, hoàn toàn quên mất phía trước tưởng tốt dặn dò, cũng không nhớ rõ chính mình còn phải nhanh lên phản giáo bằng không muốn vào không đi ký túc xá đại môn, chỉ là đôi mắt chớp cũng không nháy mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm Ngô lỗi xem.

Ngô lỗi rũ mắt da nhẹ nhàng mà tiếp nhận tiểu động vật bỏ vào chính mình trong lòng ngực, nó quá nhỏ, mới hắn hai tay như vậy đại, không ngừng phát run cùng đáng thương mà kêu. Ấu khuyển ô ô thanh nghe được nhân cách ngoại tâm đau. Ngô lỗi một tay nâng một tay thuận mao vuốt ve.

Lưu hạo nhiên vãn một chút từ trên xe xuống dưới, cầm hai trương giấy chứng nhận hỏi: "Ta không hiểu lắm, loại tình huống này có phải hay không phải cho ngươi dành trước một chút mấy thứ này?"

Nữ hài vẫy vẫy tay nói: "Ta nhận được các ngươi, không cần."

Ngô lỗi chen vào nói, "Đại gia như thế nào tới chúng ta cũng giống nhau, ngươi chụp một trương đi, thuận tiện tồn cái kia điện thoại, là của hắn."

Nói đến "Hắn" khi, hơi hơi nâng khuỷu tay chạm chạm bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đậu đậu Ngô lỗi trong lòng ngực cẩu, tiểu gia hỏa hiện tại đã không run lên, nhưng tạm thời còn không dám động, an tĩnh mà đánh giá bốn phía.

"Ngươi trước lên xe."

"Hảo."

Xem Ngô lỗi ôm cẩu trở lại trên xe, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra di động hỏi nữ hài tên gọi là gì cũng chuẩn bị tồn nàng dãy số.

Đối phương lại vẻ mặt bát quái hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo, "Các ngươi yên tâm, ta sẽ không nói đi ra ngoài." Đôi mắt đều ở dưới đèn đường loang loáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên híp mắt cười, "Chúng ta? Nói cái gì."

"Liền, các ngươi quan hệ."

"Ngươi làm sao thấy được chúng ta cái gì quan hệ?"

"Ánh mắt!"

"Tiểu cô nương, ánh mắt là sẽ gạt người. Hơn nữa càng tốt xem đôi mắt càng sẽ gạt người."

"Không, nói ra nói khả năng nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo, nhưng ánh mắt tuyệt không sẽ gạt người." Đối phương chắc chắn.

"Sẽ không sao?"

"Hải, ta hiểu được nha, đôi mắt của ngươi đều dính vào hắn trên người, lúc này mới vài bước lộ cũng muốn nhìn theo lên xe."

"Hảo, ngươi rốt cuộc gọi là gì, ngươi còn có trở về hay không trường học?"

Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng chung kết cái này đề tài.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Ngô lỗi đem tiểu sài đưa đi phụ cận bệnh viện thú cưng trước kiểm tra, cách ly quan sát mấy ngày, xác nhận tình huống tốt đẹp về sau, cuối tuần buổi tối, Lưu hạo nhiên đem trong nhà đệ nhị chỉ cẩu tiếp đã trở lại.

Hai lựa chọn sợ hãi chứng chưa nghĩ ra tên trước, dựa theo lớn nhỏ trước lão nhị, nhị thai kêu, liên quan đầu một con tên cũng thuận thế biến thành lão đại.

"Hô, nhị thai, Ngô lỗi mệt ngươi nghĩ ra. Biết đến sao biết ngươi là đi bên ngoài tĩnh dưỡng một trận, không biết còn tưởng rằng ngươi là phó mỹ sản tử đi." Loại sự tình này không thể thiếu bị trần tây lấy tới tổn hại một hồi.

Ngô lỗi che lại trán nói: "Ngươi cho ta chờ."

Lão nhị về nhà cái thứ nhất buổi tối, Ngô lỗi đem ổ chó đặt ở cách vách phòng, có cái gì động tĩnh bọn họ cũng hảo kịp thời lên nhìn xem. Ngủ trước, Ngô lỗi ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, đem mao nhung món đồ chơi cũng đặt ở oa biên, tiểu chăn phô hảo.

"Hảo, nên ngủ."

Lưu hạo nhiên ỷ ở khung cửa biên xem, "Không cần thật giống chụp tiểu hài tử dường như hống ngủ."

"Không cần sao?" Ngô lỗi thu hồi tay, nghiêng đầu quan sát, lão nhị gục xuống mí mắt mơ màng sắp ngủ, không vài phút bắt đầu đánh tiểu khò khè.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng tò mò mà đi tới ngồi xổm xuống, "Thật sự ở ngáy ngủ ai."

"Thật sự."

Hai người tình thương của cha bạo lều mà nhìn một lát, đứng lên về phòng của mình đi. Lưu hạo nhiên có nề nếp mà cùng Ngô lỗi nói: "Từ phụ nhiều bại nhi, không thể quá mức cưng chiều, quy củ vẫn là muốn dạy, chó Shiba cái này chủng loại quá hoạt bát, về sau không nghe lời cũng muốn thích hợp trừng phạt."

Ngô lỗi ban ngày có công tác vội một ngày, buổi tối đến cái này điểm nhi cũng mệt nhọc, câu được câu không nghe Lưu hạo nhiên chính thức dục nhi phương châm xoay người ngủ rồi.

Nửa đêm bị đẩy tỉnh khi, Ngô lỗi còn không biết đã xảy ra cái gì, không mở ra được đôi mắt hỏi câu "Làm gì?"

"Ngươi khả năng...... Đến lên một chút." Lưu hạo nhiên thật cẩn thận mà nói.

"A?" Ngô lỗi xoa đôi mắt ngồi dậy nửa cái thân, đột nhiên phát hiện trên giường còn ngồi một người một cẩu, cùng với một khối hư hư thực thực nước tiểu tí vệt nước.

"Nó vì cái gì sẽ ở trên giường?"

Ngô lỗi ngủ rồi, ngủ đến thục, Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có, nhiều tỉnh một lát. Ngủ trước lại lên cách vách nhìn nhìn, phát hiện lão nhị đã tỉnh, thấy hắn tiến vào kêu đến lợi hại hơn.

"Nó còn quá nhỏ, lại thay đổi hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm, không ngủ, lão kêu."

"Cho nên ngươi liền đem ổ chó ôm vào tới?"

"Đúng vậy."

"Đối cái gì đối, kia như thế nào lại đái dầm thượng?" Ngô lỗi kéo một phen chính mình đầu tóc.

"Ôm vào tới còn gọi, ta sợ nó đánh thức ngươi, liền......"

Lưu hạo nhiên ở không trung khoa tay múa chân một chút, tỏ vẻ hắn chính là như vậy đem bàn tay đại vật nhỏ trộm lộng lên giường. Tiểu sài nằm đến nhân thân biên quả nhiên không gọi, ngoan ngoãn cuộn tròn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong khuỷu tay. Lưu hạo nhiên một bên loát cẩu một bên xem di động hảo không mau thay. Chờ hắn ý thức được nó đột nhiên đứng lên bồi hồi hai bước là muốn làm gì khi, thời gian đã muộn.

Ngô lỗi hoàn toàn ngồi dậy, khởi điểm không nói gì.

"Còn lo lắng ta cưng chiều, ta......" Ngạnh sinh sinh nuốt xuống một câu thô khẩu.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực ôm cẩu, hai khuôn mặt không có sai biệt ủy khuất, cũng không biết ở ủy khuất cái gì.

Đại buổi tối bởi vì cẩu đái dầm thượng bò dậy đổi chăn nệm, hai mươi mấy năm qua vẫn là đầu một chuyến, Ngô lỗi là vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười. Lưu hạo nhiên đem thay thế bốn kiện bộ đồng loạt nhét vào máy giặt, đẩy cửa tiến vào, đứng ở giường bên kia hỗ trợ.

Chờ lăn lộn một hơi, lại tắt đèn lên giường, Ngô lỗi hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh ngủ không được.

Lăn qua lộn lại một hồi sau, Lưu hạo nhiên ở chăn hạ đem người kéo vào trong lòng ngực, "Tỉnh liền tỉnh đi, nói một lát lời nói cũng đúng, dù sao ngày mai không cần dậy sớm."

Ngô lỗi nằm yên, suy tư một chút, "Nói điểm nhi cái gì hảo đâu, như vậy đặc biệt một buổi tối, không bằng dẫm dẫm lôi khu. Ngươi có hay không cái gì gạt bí mật của ta?"

"Ngươi có sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên chống đầu hỏi lại.

"Có."

"Chúng ta đây một cái đổi một cái."

Ngô lỗi tới hứng thú, hắn vốn dĩ chỉ là thuận miệng vừa hỏi, "Có thể. Ngươi nói trước."

"Nói xong ngươi hẳn là sẽ sinh khí, ta hối hận, như thế nào lại chiêu ngươi sinh khí." Dù vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là tiếp tục nói đi xuống, "Ta hướng ngươi thừa nhận sai lầm, ở New York thời điểm, ở nhà ngươi, ta tỉnh lại về sau không cẩn thận phiên ngươi vở, bởi vì nó ngạnh xác đóng gói thật sự rất giống một quyển sách."

Ngô lỗi há miệng thở dốc, "Cho nên bên trong đồ vật ngươi đều thấy được?"

"Không có đều, chỉ hai trang, ta nhìn đến mặt trên viết tên của ta, chờ ta ý thức được đây là thứ gì về sau, liền hợp nhau tới...... Ta thực xin lỗi." Lưu hạo nhiên quan sát Ngô lỗi biểu tình, cẩn thận phân biệt bên trong hay không trộn lẫn tạp phẫn nộ cùng không mau.

"Không trách ngươi, là ta không có thu hảo, lại nói chung có một ngày nó cũng là muốn giao cho ngươi." Bất quá nhiều ít vẫn là có điểm mất mặt, Ngô lỗi phiên thân đưa lưng về phía Lưu hạo nhiên. "Trách không được nguyện ý chờ ta, nguyên lai vẫn là nhìn đến giấy trắng mực đen. Nếu không phải kia vài tờ giấy, phỏng chừng từ New York trở về ngươi liền khác tìm lương duyên, hiện tại hài tử đều sẽ đi đường."

Này đảo tất cả đều là trêu chọc nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nằm xuống, từ phía sau ôm Ngô lỗi, chôn ở hắn phía sau rầu rĩ mà nói, "Không phải, không phải như thế, ta rất khổ sở, cũng thực vô lực. Ta tổng cho rằng chính mình đem hết toàn lực ở bên cạnh ngươi, ta tưởng kéo ngươi ra vũng bùn, không nghĩ tới ngươi vẫn là quá đến như vậy không xong."

Ngô lỗi vẫn luôn không nghĩ ra, hơn một năm trước buổi tối, hắn đẩy cửa mà nhập, nhìn đến phát sốt nhẹ Lưu hạo nhiên đã đã tỉnh, ngồi dậy dựa vào đầu giường nhìn hắn tiến vào, khi đó hắn ánh mắt. Hắn nhìn hắn từng bước một đến gần, hắn túm cổ tay của hắn tưởng hôn một chút hắn. Những cái đó tình tố đều không phải là từ trên trời giáng xuống, mà là từ hắn, từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng trường ra tới. Ngô lỗi hiện tại hoàn toàn minh bạch.

"Nên ta nói, ta nói cái càng làm cho ngươi tức giận."

"Dung lòng ta lý chuẩn bị một chút...... Ngươi nói."

Ngô lỗi chỉ nói cái bốn chữ, "Ta trở về quá."

Hắn cảm nhận được phía sau thân thể có một cái chớp mắt cứng đờ.

"Khi nào?"

"Ngươi tốt nhất một cái sinh nhật, chúng ta xuất phát Namibia phía trước, ta trở về xem qua ngươi liếc mắt một cái, rất xa."

"Hà tất."

"Ta biết ngày đó ngươi ở đâu, ta ở dưới lầu trong xe chờ, nhìn đến ngươi đưa cho ngươi các bằng hữu xuống dưới, bọn họ cùng ngươi bắt tay hoặc là ôm. Ngươi đưa bọn họ rời đi, sau đó một người ở ven đường đứng yên thật lâu, ngày đó Thượng Hải hạ mưa nhỏ, trên mặt đất đều là ướt. Ta cùng ngươi cách một cái đường cái. Liền như vậy nhìn ngươi."

"Bay lâu như vậy, liền vì xem một cái?"

"Liếc mắt một cái, xem một cái ta liền an tâm, an tâm mà đi xa hơn địa phương. Bọn họ nói bên kia thế cục có đôi khi không phải thực ổn định, hảo hảo địa phương nói loạn liền rối loạn."

Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực hồi tưởng cái kia trong trí nhớ đã hoàn toàn mơ hồ buổi tối, chính mình đứng ở ven đường phát ngốc sao, nguyên lai lúc ấy, ban đêm có như vậy một đôi mắt ở nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình sao.

Lưu hạo nhiên rất muốn lại nói điểm cái gì, nhưng hắn không có sức lực, cuối cùng chỉ là cắn một ngụm Ngô lỗi bả vai.

"Ta không tức giận, cũng không có hận quá ngươi. Ta yêu ngươi."

《 giữa hè chi tử 》 ở giữa hè thời điểm, hoàn thành một bản đạo diễn vừa lòng độ so cao cắt nối biên tập.

Tùy duyên nói Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi nghĩ đến nhìn xem nói, tùy thời hoan nghênh.

Đóng máy thời điểm, diễn viên phần lớn thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, đạo diễn lại áp lực thật mạnh, bên này đóng máy bên kia lập tức bắt đầu hậu kỳ công tác, chế tác phương hy vọng phiến tử có thể theo kịp tham gia tháng 10 loan đảo liên hoan phim, thử xem hướng thưởng. Nếu có thể bắt được không tồi giải thưởng, có lẽ có thể tranh thủ nội địa nghệ thuật viện tuyến tiểu phạm vi chiếu phim.

Chọn chu nội không có công tác một ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi đi đạo diễn phòng làm việc, thấy được không tính cuối cùng thành phẩm thành phẩm.

"Tùy thời có khả năng lật đổ trọng tới, có lẽ lần sau nhìn thấy lại là một cái khác bộ dáng." Đạo diễn nói. Nàng đã gần bốn mươi tiếng đồng hồ không có chợp mắt, xem người tới, công đạo một tiếng, nghỉ ngơi đi.

Không có những người khác ở đây, tối tăm cắt nối biên tập trong phòng, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào cùng nhau, tay cầm xuống tay, chỉ có màn ảnh ở một bức một bức mà nhảy lên.

Ngày mùa hè ngày trường, bọn họ rời đi khi thiên còn sáng lên. Tùy duyên còn ở bổ giác, vì thế cấp đạo diễn trợ lý đánh thanh tiếp đón nói bọn họ đi trước, không cần kêu nàng.

Văn sang viên khu phụ cận có rất nhiều công ty điện ảnh cùng nghệ thuật phòng làm việc tụ tập tại đây, hoàn cảnh thanh u di người. Từ trong lâu ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi vòng quanh bên hồ tản bộ, hoàng hôn dừng ở trên mặt hồ, sóng nước lóng lánh.

Bọn họ không có nói thẳng khởi điện ảnh, nhưng thật ra liêu nổi lên đóng phim điện ảnh người.

Ngô lỗi lùi lại đi, Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo hắn, thế hắn nhìn lộ.

"Ta không biết ngươi còn có nhớ hay không, ta nói rồi quá nhiều lần nàng thật là một cái hảo tính tình người, có đôi khi làm trò nàng mặt nói. Đóng phim nhiều năm như vậy, gặp qua quá nhiều cổ cổ quái quái người, ôn hòa người tốt đảo thành mới mẻ." Lưu hạo nhiên tán đồng mà "Ân" một tiếng.

"Quay chụp nơi sân ra vấn đề, chúng ta bị leo cây, tiến độ mỗi đình trệ một ngày, không biết bao nhiêu tiền trống rỗng thiêu hủy, cũng không gặp nàng mắng hơn người. Nói thỏa ngày đó buổi tối đại gia ở ta phòng vây đọc kịch bản, trong phòng quá nhiệt, ta khuyên nàng cởi áo khoác, nàng vừa mới bắt đầu không muốn, sau lại cởi về sau ta mới nhìn đến......"

"Ta nhớ rõ, cánh tay thượng, tàn thuốc năng hai cái mới mẻ yên sẹo." Vẫn luôn trầm mặc nghe Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận lời nói, "Có lẽ lúc ấy ở đây mỗi người đều thấy được, nhưng có mắt không tròng, mắt điếc tai ngơ là thành nhân thế giới ăn ý cùng lễ phép, phải vì đối phương giữ lại thể diện."

"Ta là từ kia một khắc bắt đầu, chân chân chính chính biết trên đời này tồn tại mỗi người đều không dễ dàng. Cho dù là ta nhận tri, ta chứng kiến quá tốt nhất tính tình cùng nhẫn nại lực người. Ngươi hỏi qua ta, vì cái gì sau lại lại nguyện ý tiếp 《 giữa hè 》, ta ý thức được này có thể là một cái giải hòa quá trình, cùng chính mình, cùng thế giới. Nhảy vào câu nệ chính mình đồ vật mới có khả năng hoàn toàn đi ra."

Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ nhẹ Ngô lỗi đỉnh đầu, cười nói: "Đá chồng chất trưởng thành."

Hồi trình thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên nhận được người đại diện điện thoại, tôn nhẫm hỏi hắn hiện tại còn không có liên hệ chính mình có phải hay không quên buổi tối bữa tiệc. Lưu hạo nhiên mới một phách đầu nhớ tới, vốn dĩ ước hảo đêm nay muốn cùng nhà tư sản cùng nhau ăn cái cơm xoàng.

Đối mặt dò hỏi ánh mắt, chờ đợi đèn đỏ khoảng cách, Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo Ngô lỗi cánh tay hỏi tôn nhẫm: "Muốn hủy bỏ sao? Ta không phải một người, ta cùng Ngô lỗi ở bên nhau."

"Vậy cùng nhau đến đây đi, không cần lại đến muộn."

Treo điện thoại, Lưu hạo nhiên làm Ngô lỗi tại hạ một cái giao lộ quay đầu, bọn họ đêm nay không trở về nhà ăn cơm.

Cơm chiều định ở một nhà Tây Ban Nha nhà ăn, chờ hai người lúc chạy tới, còn lại người đã ngồi xuống. Từ ánh mắt nhìn ra được tới, mới đầu xác thật có người khó hiểu Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào sẽ mang Ngô lỗi tới.

Thời trẻ bọn họ quan hệ bị truyền đến như lọt vào trong sương mù, có nói không tầm thường, cũng có nói cạnh tranh trở mặt, gần hai năm một cái đạm ra thậm chí không thường ở quốc nội, một cái giảm bớt mặt bàn thượng lượng công việc tinh lực chuyển đầu phía sau màn, sau lại nhưng thật ra lại nguyện ý một khối hợp tác rồi, bên trong không biết đã trải qua nhiều ít loanh quanh lòng vòng.

Người khác nhìn không thấu không quan trọng, trước tiếp đón ngồi xuống hàn huyên là được.

Ngô lỗi nhìn đến phục vụ sinh bưng lên rượu là bạch đào tang cách lợi á khi, sáng đôi mắt. Hương vị trợ giúp hắn càng mau mà tìm về quá khứ ký ức.

Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên bàn nói tiểu lời nói, làm trò người ngoài mặt đồng dạng thân mật.

"Ta ở Tây Ban Nha thời điểm, mỗi ngày đều ở uống tang cách lợi á, từ sớm đến tối. Hôm nay ngươi cũng muốn thử xem."

Lưu hạo nhiên cười tủm tỉm mà nghe, hỏi lại: "Từ sớm đến tối, vậy ngươi chẳng phải là cả ngày đều say khướt?"

Ngô lỗi cường điệu: "Hơi say, chỉ có mấy độ, uống lên rất nhiều về sau khinh phiêu phiêu, ở nóc nhà nằm phơi thái dương lại thoải mái lại vui vẻ."

"Tiểu tửu quỷ." Lưu hạo nhiên hạ giọng thân mật nói.

Tôn nhẫm ở bàn hạ không dấu vết đá đá Lưu hạo nhiên, không có hiệu quả.

Một bữa cơm ăn hơn ba giờ, trò chuyện với nhau thật vui.

Đi đến lầu một đại sảnh, Ngô lỗi nhớ tới chính mình tai nghe quên ở vị trí thượng, dừng bước chân.

Lưu hạo nhiên muốn đi theo cùng nhau trở về lấy.

Ngô lỗi cự tuyệt, làm Lưu hạo nhiên ở nhà ăn cửa chờ hắn, chính mình xoay người bước nhanh đi vòng vèo.

"Vứt bừa bãi." Lưu hạo nhiên nhắc mãi một câu, tiếp tục cùng bên người người hướng ra phía ngoài đi, đứng ở khách sạn ngoài cửa, chờ xe khai lại đây, cùng hợp tác các đồng bọn nói lời tạm biệt.

Ngô lỗi đi chưa được mấy bước, nửa đường thượng bắt được phục vụ sinh đưa ra tới tai nghe, nói lời cảm tạ lúc sau, đường cũ phản hồi. Tầm mắt trong phạm vi nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên khi, hắn dừng bước chân, cách cửa kính không xa không gần mà xem. Ngô lỗi xem Lưu hạo nhiên cùng người khác không chút để ý nói chuyện phiếm bộ dáng, sau khi ăn xong hắn lại mang trở về mắt kính, nói chuyện phiếm khoảng cách, tùy tay đi đẩy đẩy mũi, nghe người ta nói lời nói khi, nhìn chăm chú vào đối phương, sẽ thường thường oai oai đầu, ngượng ngùng mà cười rộ lên khi lại sẽ thấp hèn đi. Liên tiếp động tác phát sinh ở một lát trong vòng.

Cự tuyệt một lần, không có cự tuyệt lần thứ hai, Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp đối phương một cây yên, cùng lúc đó đem người đưa lên xe.

Hắn nghiêng đầu hút một ngụm, thực trọng hương vị, không phải thực thích. Trong lòng nghĩ Ngô lỗi tìm được bảo bối của hắn tai nghe không có, theo sau bị không biết từ chỗ nào toát ra tới Ngô lỗi ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng mà đem châm yên tay cầm khai, một cái tay khác vòng lấy Ngô lỗi eo.

Hắn hỏi: "Đây là làm sao vậy?"

"Không như thế nào, chính là đột nhiên muốn ôm ôm ngươi."

"Thích ta."

"Đặc biệt đặc biệt thích ngươi."

Bọn họ ở đêm hè gió đêm vu lâu ôm, không màng thì giờ, mặc kệ người tới.

《 giữa hè chi tử 》 cuối cùng vẫn là đuổi kịp loan đảo liên hoan phim, ở mười tháng làm khai mạc phim nhựa tiến hành triển ánh.

Lưu hạo nhiên biết tin tức này thời điểm, ngồi ở mép giường đánh thức còn ở ngủ Ngô lỗi, "Tỉnh tỉnh, chi phí chung du lịch cơ hội rốt cuộc tới."

Ngô lỗi hướng phía sau nhiều lót một cái gối đầu, dựa vào trên giường, còn không có hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh hắn nhìn hai lần di động thượng tin tức, ngược lại hỏi: "Nếu cuối cùng chúng ta hai cái đều đề danh, ai đến?"

Lưu hạo nhiên giả ý tự hỏi vài giây, "Ngươi cũng thật lạc quan, còn có 60％ đều không chiếm được." Thuận tay đem người từ trên giường kéo tới.

Ngô lỗi như suy tư gì "Ân" một tiếng, "Cũng là."

Tết Trung Thu ngày hôm sau, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi buổi sáng tiễn đi Lưu hạo nhiên mụ mụ, buổi tối khởi hành cùng nhau bay Đài Bắc. Trong khi bốn ngày liên hoan phim chi lữ như vậy bắt đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên tính tính thời gian, nghi lễ bế mạc lễ trao giải vừa lúc ở hắn sinh nhật đêm đó, không khỏi cảm thán một câu "Xảo".

Bọn họ còn trẻ, tẫn ôm chi phí chung du lịch tâm tới chơi, xuống máy bay không nói hai lời ăn trước ăn uống uống một vòng.

Hoàn thành chính mình phỏng vấn cùng gặp mặt sẽ sau, thay đổi thông thường quần áo xuyên qua với thành thị trung quan sát đồng kỳ triển ánh mặt khác hảo danh tiếng điện ảnh, trung gian xen kẽ vô số đốn đi đi dừng dừng ăn vặt cùng đồ ngọt.

"Ăn ít điểm tiểu tâm đêm mai tây trang nút thắt khấu không thượng." Lưu hạo nhiên nhắc nhở.

Ngô lỗi ngạnh trụ, "Khấu thượng nếu là ở thảm đỏ thượng băng khai cũng không được, tính tính." Nói lại hút một mồm to trên tay trà sữa mới buông.

Lúc đó bọn họ đang ngồi ở Tây Môn đinh rạp chiếu phim cuối cùng một loạt, chiếu phim sau khi kết thúc, tràng người đi thưa thớt, đại màn ảnh dâng lên rậm rạp diễn chức nhân viên danh sách.

Phiến đuôi khúc còn ở phóng, Ngô lỗi thò lại gần hỏi: "Ngày mai buổi tối ngươi rốt cuộc khẩn không khẩn trương?"

"Ta, còn hảo đi, ngươi lại hỏi nhiều vài lần nói không chừng liền khẩn trương."

"Đêm mai là ngươi sinh nhật ai."

Lưu hạo nhiên từ trên chỗ ngồi lên, lôi kéo Ngô lỗi cùng nhau, một cái bậc thang một cái bậc thang đi xuống dưới, thở dài: "Ta mẹ lão nói ta ba mươi, ta không nề này phiền mà cùng nàng sửa đúng, là hai mươi chín. Ngày mai về sau không bao giờ dùng như vậy chấp nhất."

Ngô lỗi nói: "Ngươi cũng thật sẽ chọn nhật tử, ngày mai toàn đảo vì ngươi khánh sinh."

"Song thập" là trên đảo đại nhật tử, các nơi náo nhiệt, ban đêm còn có long trọng pháo hoa biểu diễn.

Đoạt giải là một kiện chỉ do ngoài ý liệu sự.

Bọn họ nguyên bản chỉ đương đây là một hồi lão hữu tụ hội.

Ngô lỗi còn lo lắng nhọc lòng người khác, kiến nghị đạo diễn xuyên một cái nhan sắc sáng ngời váy, đừng luôn là thâm sắc.

Đương khách quý từ phong thư lấy ra tấm card khai ra hai cái tên khi, phía dưới hoàn toàn trợn tròn mắt.

Ngô lỗi khởi điểm không dám đứng lên, hạ giọng hỏi bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên, "Có phải hay không ra cái gì bug? Chờ một chút?"

Chính là chung quanh mọi người đều đứng lên ở vì bọn họ vỗ tay, bao gồm trên đài. Sân khấu thượng màn hình lớn song song đánh ra hai trương nhân vật poster, Lưu hạo nhiên rành mạch nhìn đến tên của mình cùng Ngô lỗi cộng đồng xuất hiện ở mặt trên.

Này không phải ngày cá tháng tư vui đùa, cũng đều không phải là công tác sai lầm, Ngô lỗi trong miệng bug.

Sân khấu một bên người chủ trì thúc giục bọn họ lên đài, ở không đương nhắc tới hôm nay chuyện tốt thành đôi, cũng là Lưu hạo nhiên ba mươi tuổi sinh nhật, đưa tới lại một đợt vỗ tay.

Ngô lỗi không nhớ rõ hoàn chỉnh trao giải từ, toàn bộ hành trình hắn đều mang theo không rõ ràng choáng váng cảm, thẳng đến đứng ở microphone trước.

Trong đầu mơ hồ lưu lại một câu "Bọn họ là nhất thể, cộng đồng cống hiến tốt nhất biểu diễn, giám khảo sẽ vô pháp đưa bọn họ phân cách mở ra".

Hai người ai đều không có chuẩn bị đoạt giải cảm nghĩ.

Ngươi nhìn xem ta, ta nhìn xem ngươi, thu hồi mấy dục chơi đoán số tay.

Đoạt giải không ngoài là cảm tạ, đem dưới đài công tác đồng bọn từ đạo diễn đến sản xuất lại đến người đại diện từng cái cảm tạ một lần.

Ngô lỗi nhìn quanh bốn phía nhìn nhìn bên người, "Nga đối, còn có ngươi, thiếu chút nữa đem ngươi đã quên." Dưới đài vang lên tiếng cười.

"Cũng cảm ơn ngươi, cảm ơn ngươi vẫn luôn bồi ta."

Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời: "Không khách khí."

"Ta thế hắn lại ôm ngươi một lần." Ngô lỗi chỉ trên màn hình lớn chính mình poster.

Chuyện tốt thành đôi, tuổi trẻ tài cao chuyện xưa, vô luận ở đâu cái thời đại đều lôi cuốn vào cảnh ngoạn mục.

Ngô lỗi ở tam độ vang lên vỗ tay, tin tưởng microphone thu không tiến bọn họ thanh âm sau, ôm Lưu hạo nhiên đồng thời lại một lần nhẹ giọng ở bên tai hắn nói kia ba chữ.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

"Ta cũng là."

Khánh công yến sau, trở lại khách sạn, bọn họ đuổi kịp pháo hoa biểu diễn cái đuôi.

Châm ngòi pháo hoa đại lâu chót vót ở cách đó không xa, khách sạn phòng tự mang sân phơi thị giác tuyệt hảo.

Hai người ai cũng không nói gì, bọn họ ở hôm nay đã nói quá nhiều nói. Đầu chống đầu, dựa vào sô pha, ban đêm không khí ẩm ướt hơi lạnh.

Qua thật lâu lúc sau, pháo hoa biểu diễn sớm đã kết thúc, Ngô lỗi nâng lên thủ đoạn, xem thời gian.

"Hôm nay còn có một phút đồng hồ muốn đi qua."

"Ân."

"Ngày mai bắt đầu, ngươi chính thức ba mươi tuổi."

"Đã biết."

"Chúng ta hậu thiên vài giờ phi cơ?"

"Giữa trưa đi, quên mất."

"Ngươi có đói bụng không?"

"Đói bụng, muốn ăn thịt kho cơm."

"Ta sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ hôm nay."

"Ta cũng là."

"Ngươi sẽ vẫn luôn thích ta sao?"

"Kia nhưng nói không tốt."

"Ta liền biết."

"Nhưng là không thích ngươi, lại đi thích ai đâu."

"Ngươi tưởng cùng ta kết hôn sao?"

"Tưởng." Mấy độ khát ngủ Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu, "A?"

Ngô lỗi từ túi tiền móc ra một quả giới vòng, rõ ràng tiểu nhân gần như không hề tồn tại cảm, hắn nhưng vẫn cảm thấy thứ đồ kia suốt một ngày cộm đến hắn sinh đau.

"Ở ngươi hai mươi chín tuổi cuối cùng một ngày, ba mươi tuổi ngày đầu tiên, ta chính thức hướng ngươi cầu hôn, xin hỏi ngươi nguyện ý sao, Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh?"

Ta là bởi vì ngươi mới cảm thấy thế giới này đáng giá ái một ái.

Cũng là vì ngươi, kiệt lực khắc phục đối mặt thế giới này đủ loại sợ hãi, từng bước một đi xuống đi.

Bởi vì ngươi, bắt đầu trở nên lòng tham, muốn thiên trường địa cửu, muốn quyết chí không thay đổi.

Người khác không biết qua đi đủ loại, hiện tại, về sau cùng tương lai, người khác không cần biết.

Ngươi ta phóng túng làm một đôi phàm nhân, vượt qua quãng đời còn lại, vài thập niên, nhị tam sự.

【 hạo lỗi 】 phiên ngoại: Tròn khuyết

《 nhị tam sự 》 trung thu phiên ngoại: Tròn khuyết

Tuổi 29×27

Lưu hạo nhiên không thể tưởng được, hắn đương nhiên không thể tưởng được, mẹ nó sẽ ở Tết Trung Thu hôm nay buổi sáng mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ đánh bất ngờ hắn.

Đánh bất ngờ gọi chi đánh bất ngờ, tự nhiên là không chào hỏi.

Đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa một hồi thân mụ tới cửa đầu uy thân nhi tử.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy còn ở thu hồi giác, trên đường tiếp Ngô lỗi một chiếc điện thoại, hắn mới vừa xuống phi cơ, hỏi trở về thời điểm muốn hay không mua điểm đồ vật, mấy ngày không ở nhà tủ lạnh có phải hay không lại ăn không. Cất cánh rơi xuống đất báo bình an là bọn họ vẫn luôn giữ lại thói quen, dăm ba câu một cái an tâm, không dong dài. Nghĩ còn có thể ngủ một lát, hồn nhiên bất giác kinh hỉ sắp đã đến người trở mình đem giác tục thượng.

Đúng lý hợp tình bám riết không tha chuông cửa thanh khiến cho Lưu hạo nhiên rất là quang hỏa, thở phì phì mà từ trên giường lên, quần ngủ một bộ cũng không thèm nhìn tới đẩy cửa ra: "Ai a? Làm gì nha này sáng sớm...... Mẹ......"

"Nhi tử, 11 giờ nửa như thế nào cũng không thể kêu sáng sớm."

Nháy mắt thanh tỉnh, từ đầu đến chân.

Lưu hạo nhiên giúp đỡ đem đầy đất đồ vật nhắc tới phòng bếp, thật dài liệu lý trên đài lập tức bãi đầy các loại túi, sinh thục, tất cả đều là hắn thích ăn. Trống trơn phòng bếp sinh động lên, ăn tết cảm giác cũng có.

Không biết làm sao mà sờ sờ cái ót, Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào phòng bếp môn hỏi: "Mẹ ngươi như thế nào không đề cập tới trước chào hỏi một cái liền tới rồi?"

Vừa vào cửa vội vàng chỉnh lý đồ vật, lớn nhỏ hai cái tủ lạnh trên dưới môn toàn rộng mở đèn sáng, Lưu gia mụ mụ mắng nhi tử không ảnh hưởng thuộc hạ động tác nhanh nhẹn.

"Nhớ ăn không nhớ đánh hồn tiểu tử, ngươi như thế nào còn dám uống rượu, tiểu tủ lạnh đều làm này đó lung tung rối loạn đồ vật nhét đầy, còn tất cả đều là mở ra!"

Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái không có ra tiếng, nội tâm tuần hoàn "Ngô lỗi hại trẫm......"

"Chụp xong diễn lớn hơn tiết cũng không trở lại, một ngày dựa ăn cái gì sống sót ngươi đứa nhỏ này, bước tiếp theo có phải hay không muốn gặm tủ lạnh môn, ngươi nhìn xem đều không."

Mới không phải, mới vừa ăn xong, hắn trở về chúng ta giữa trưa liền phải đi siêu thị mua sắm.

"Ngươi đều ba mươi người, làm mụ mụ thiếu thao điểm tâm đi."

Lưu hạo nhiên leng keng hữu lực mà kêu: "Hai mươi chín!"

Mụ mụ không để ý tới hắn, trái cây hủy đi bao bên ngoài trang đảo tiến lự thủy rổ đặt ở dưới nước súc rửa, "Ngươi hỏi như thế nào đột nhiên tới, cũng là ngày hôm qua lâm thời quyết định, các ngươi tỷ đệ đều không rảnh lo về nhà, ngươi ba đi tỷ tỷ ngươi gia, hắn tưởng ngươi tiểu cháu ngoại trai, ta phụ trách tới xem ngươi, cho ngươi làm hai ngày ăn ngon, có phải hay không kinh hỉ?"

Lưu hạo nhiên cười ha hả gật đầu, đi đến bồn nước trước tiếp nhận tẩy tốt trái cây, mang sang phòng bếp, phóng thượng phòng khách bàn trà, sờ đi tùy tay ném ở bên ngoài không thể miêu tả vật phẩm, người lưu tiến buồng vệ sinh.

"Tình huống có biến!"

Ngô lỗi chính chậm rì rì mà một tay lái xe, một tay căng đầu, không tự giác ngáp một cái. Mười tháng thượng tuần Bắc Kinh, hắn đơn mặc một cái mềm mụp thiển sắc áo lông, rộng thùng thình thoải mái, cổ áo không cao lộ ra một chút xương quai xanh. Người mới từ Thượng Hải trở về, quốc khánh cùng ba mẹ đãi bốn năm ngày, thấy mấy cái lão bằng hữu ăn vài bữa cơm, lúc sau ngày hội cùng ngày sớm phi cơ chuyến phản kinh.

"Mẹ ngươi?! Vui đùa cái gì vậy, ta lại......" Ngô lỗi thấp hèn đôi mắt xem một cái thời gian, "Nhiều nhất nửa giờ về đến nhà, hiện, hiện tại làm sao bây giờ?"

Bọn họ hiện tại ở vào trong vòng nửa công khai giai đoạn, quan hệ tốt bằng hữu trên cơ bản đều đã biết, đại gia thích nghe ngóng, thế bọn họ cao hứng, nhận thức năm đầu lâu một chút phi nói muốn đi ung cùng cung lễ tạ thần. Quan hệ bình thường chút người quen, đồng sự hỏi tới, bất chính mặt trả lời, cũng không lắc đầu, cười cười tính cam chịu.

Ở chung một năm, này một năm tiếp diễn, công tác rõ ràng có khuynh hướng —— lấy Bắc Kinh vì trung tâm, thiên hướng phương bắc, hoặc là giao thông nhân tiện lợi, phương tiện đi tới đi lui, nóng lòng về nhà. Đối trước kia bọn họ tới nói như vậy biến hóa quả thực không thể tưởng tượng, có người tổng cho rằng chính mình mệnh trung nhất định phải lưu lạc, bốn biển là nhà, không có ngày về. Mà hiện tại, chỉ cần nghĩ đến có người ở đêm khuya cầm đèn chờ đợi, người này có đôi khi là Lưu hạo nhiên, có đôi khi là Ngô lỗi, nói ra ngượng ngùng nhưng là thiệt tình lời nói, một cái khác vô luận như thế nào cũng luyến tiếc làm kia phân chờ đợi tiếp tục ma người.

"Hắn đã đợi ta lâu lắm."

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi tổng cảm thấy nhật tử còn trường, thời cơ chưa tới, không đủ thành thục, không cần sốt ruột hoảng hốt cấp trong nhà công bố, bọn họ đảo không phải sợ hãi. Nói cho người nhà cùng nói cho bằng hữu hoàn toàn là hai khái niệm, các bằng hữu đã biết nhiều nhất ăn cơm thời điểm bổ một câu "Đem nhà các ngươi vị kia mang lên một khối tới", ba mẹ đã biết, không dùng được bao lâu liền sẽ biến thành khi nào đăng ký, muốn mấy cái hài tử, hài tử tương lai như thế nào thượng hộ khẩu...... Hai người bọn họ liền tưởng cũng không dám tưởng kia hình ảnh.

Nhưng mà cha mẹ ở nào đó thời điểm luôn là nhạy bén, càng vi diệu biến hóa càng thấy rõ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở bồn cầu đắp lên đáp: "Có thể làm sao bây giờ, nên làm cái gì bây giờ làm sao bây giờ ngươi còn tưởng làm sao bây giờ? Lão diễn viên diễn kịch nhiều năm này vừa ra còn bắt không được tới sao."

Ngô lỗi dùng sức lắc đầu, phát giác cách di động Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn không thấy ngừng lại, bắt lấy tay lái cấp ra planB, "Ta hôm nay không quay về, hồi chính mình chỗ đó trụ, ngươi cùng mụ mụ ngươi hảo hảo ăn bữa cơm, chúng ta hôm nào liên hệ."

"Kia không được, ngươi chỗ nào đều không chuẩn đi, cơm tốt xấu lại đây ăn, buổi tối có thể không lưu lại trụ," Lưu hạo nhiên tạm dừng một lát, đột nhiên khai loa cất cao thanh âm "...... Hôm nay chính là Tết Trung Thu, mẹ chúng ta buổi tối ăn cái gì nha, Ngô lỗi cũng tới ăn cơm."

Ngô lỗi không tính đến Lưu hạo nhiên dùng ra đập nồi dìm thuyền một kế, thực sự giảo hoạt, quá phận.

"Đêm nay cho các ngươi làm vằn thắn thế nào, tiểu Ngô phía nam người có phải hay không, thích ăn cái gì nhân nhi, a di lần đầu tiên nấu cơm cho ngươi, ngươi có cái gì ăn kiêng?" Lưu mụ mụ trên tay trước cùng mặt làm chuẩn bị, hướng về phía di động cùng Ngô lỗi nói chuyện.

Ngô lỗi ngay sau đó quan hệ xã hội khang online, người ở trong xe bối đỉnh lão thẳng, kêu một tiếng a di hảo, ngượng ngùng quấy rầy các ngươi, đều được đều hảo đều có thể, hắn cái gì đều ăn, không kén ăn không ăn kiêng, yêu nhất ăn sủi cảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên không dấu vết mắt trợn trắng, triệu hồi ống nghe trạng thái, cầm di động ra phòng bếp, hướng đi xa điểm, "Ngươi cũng quá sẽ trang, ngươi cũng liền dốc hết sức làm một mình ta, một cái ta mẹ liền đem ngươi hù ở."

Ngô lỗi xe ngừng ở ven đường, hoãn khẩu khí, cho tới hôm nay mới phát hiện chính mình như vậy túng. Lưu hạo nhiên làm mẹ nó nghe điện thoại thật sự là quá đột nhiên, hắn không hề chuẩn bị, sợ tới mức trên lưng ra mồ hôi.

"Ngươi như thế nào còn tới âm, ta không đi! Nói cho mẹ ngươi Ngô lỗi nửa đường có việc tới không được, nàng người mỹ thiện tâm sẽ lý giải, kia cái gì, sủi cảo cho ta lưu mấy cái......"

Lưu hạo nhiên thấp giọng nhắc mãi, "Hôm nay ăn tết, muốn đoàn tụ, ngươi còn không có gặp qua ta mẹ đâu, ngươi ngủ nhân gia nhi tử, liền ăn mang lấy, còn quải chạy, chúng ta lão Lưu gia tam đại đơn truyền......"

Ngô lỗi bị niệm đến chịu không nổi, tuyệt vọng mà liền nói ba lần hảo hảo hảo đã biết, đầu đều lớn.

Cuối cùng bọn họ thống nhất đường kính, cấp chính mình thiết trí hợp lý tình cảnh, nói hai người trung thu cũng chưa chuẩn bị về nhà, tính toán ước cùng nhau ăn cơm ăn tết. Rốt cuộc Lưu hạo nhiên mẹ nó là đột nhiên tới, Lưu hạo nhiên không thể chính mình một người mẹ tới độc hưởng mẫu thân ấm áp, bỏ xuống gắn bó keo sơn hảo anh em, vì thế dứt khoát kêu Ngô lỗi tới trong nhà ăn cơm, Ngô lỗi phi thường ngượng ngùng, thịnh tình không thể chối từ......

Đối hảo từ nhi, Ngô lỗi chuẩn bị quải điện thoại, Lưu hạo nhiên kêu tên của hắn.

"Làm sao vậy?"

"Ngươi đừng sợ, ta mẹ người thực hảo, thực thiện lương, nấu cơm cũng ăn ngon, ngươi như vậy đáng yêu, nàng nhất định sẽ thích ngươi, đừng sợ."

Ngô lỗi "Ân" một tiếng, chậm rãi buông di động. Giáng xuống cửa sổ xe, chính ngọ ấm áp phong đưa vào tới, ven đường đại thụ cao cao, thu dương xuyên qua bóng cây bao phủ sái lạc trên mặt đất. Là cái hảo thời tiết, sáng sủa, di người, không trung sạch sẽ cao xa. Buổi tối định có thể thưởng đến một vòng minh nguyệt.

Cẩn thận hồi tưởng, Ngô lỗi phát hiện nhiều năm như vậy hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một cái Tết Trung Thu cũng chưa quá quá. Bọn họ nhận thức năm thứ nhất, trung thu trước một ngày hắn vào bệnh viện, quỷ môn quan nho nhỏ đi rồi một chuyến. Sau lại những cái đó năm không đề cập tới cũng thế, thẳng đến năm nay.

Hắn phát hiện đối Tết Trung Thu chính mình có một loại không thể nói tới cảm tình.

Hắn thích mùa hè, sinh khí bừng bừng phấn chấn, ngày dài đêm ngắn, từ từ ban ngày không có giới hạn, vẫn luôn kéo dài đến chân trời bờ biển cam hồng mặt trời lặn biên. Mùa hè kết thúc lệnh người uể oải, mà trung thu là một mảnh mạc danh uể oải bên trong duy nhất an ủi, bầu trời nguyệt, người trong lòng, mới vừa đưa ra thị trường đại quả quýt niết ở lòng bàn tay, hao tâm tốn sức cố sức hủy đi một con con cua, có hoa có đèn, hơi lạnh trong không khí ngọn nến thiêu ra mùi thơm ngào ngạt đàn hương.

Mặc kệ thế nào, hắn là nhất định phải cùng Lưu hạo nhiên còn có hắn mụ mụ quá cái này tiết.

Bọn họ nói tốt, về sau cái gì đều phải cùng nhau đối mặt, cộng đồng gánh vác.

Chúc mừng ngày hội giữa, tốt đẹp nhất kia một bộ phận, bọn họ không thể lần nữa bỏ qua. Thật sự không thể.

Ngô lỗi từ hồi ức rút ra, vì chính mình cổ vũ cố lên, thời gian còn sớm, hắn chuẩn bị một chút.

Chính là chuẩn bị cái gì hảo đâu?

Lại lần nữa lâm vào lo âu bên trong, Ngô lỗi điên cuồng gặm tay.

Mở ra di động, chần chờ thanh tìm kiếm đưa vào: Lần đầu tiên thấy mẹ vợ hẳn là như thế nào chuẩn bị?

Không đúng lắm.

Lần đầu tiên thấy mẹ vợ hẳn là chú ý điểm cái gì?

Cũng quái quái.

Tổng hợp một chút trước mắt trạng huống, Ngô lỗi làm ra điều chỉnh.

Lần đầu tiên đi nhà trai gia chú ý điểm cái gì?

Cũng không tham khảo ra cái nguyên cớ, hắn đem mẹ vợ đổi thành bà bà, nhà trai đổi thành nhà gái, phát hiện đều không thích hợp, bọn họ cùng người bình thường không quá giống nhau.

Theo đạo lý tới nói, Ngô lỗi hẳn là thành thạo, thu phóng tự nhiên, cái gì sóng to gió lớn cái gì quái tính tình không hảo ở chung người hắn chưa thấy qua, không đều bị hắn thu phục. Lưu hạo nhiên mẹ nó trước mắt đại khái suất đối bọn họ sự còn không rõ lắm, Lưu hạo nhiên nói qua nàng tính tình thực hảo.

Nguyên nhân chính là vì như thế, Ngô lỗi mới có thể như vậy chân tay luống cuống. Xã giao bản chất là diễn kịch, * làm bộ chính mình thực am hiểu bộ dáng là được, dần dà cũng có thể bồi dưỡng ra tới một ít năng lực. Nhưng hắn cũng không phải đi xã giao, người càng là ở quý trọng đồ vật trước mặt càng vụng về đến cực kỳ. Giờ phút này hắn, vụng về tựa như một con tiểu béo hùng, đỡ đầu tự hỏi.

Nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi khi đề cập mẫu thân, người trở nên mềm mại, lộ ra tiểu hài tử biểu tình, quyến luyến mà tưởng niệm. Ngô lỗi cũng đi theo mềm lòng, âm thầm cầu nguyện hết thảy thuận lợi, không cần làm tạp.

Ăn tết đồ vật phần lớn muốn trước tiên bị hảo, mặc kệ là con cua vẫn là bánh trung thu, lâm thời mua lại nếu không trộn lẫn một tia hơi nước thứ tốt, chỉ có thể tìm người quen, hoa quý giới.

Ngô lỗi điều đầu hướng một cái khác phương hướng khai, lấy lại bình tĩnh, lại gọi điện thoại, "Ta biết hôm nay lúc này khẳng định chậm, nhưng là cái này vội ngươi nhất định đến giúp ta, thêm tắc một bó hoa, bao nhiêu tiền đều được, ngươi muốn khác cũng đúng." Hoa nghệ sư cùng Ngô lỗi nhận thức, cảm thấy đặc mới mẻ, bản nhân tự mình tới điện thoại đính, ngữ khí bức thiết cấp tốc, nàng hiện tại nếu là cự tuyệt, Ngô lỗi trong điện thoại là có thể điên. Bất quá vẫn là tưởng đậu một đậu.

"Ta nơi này đồ vật vốn dĩ liền định lượng, lại đuổi kịp tiết ngày nghỉ, trước tuần đã đính không, ngươi hiện tại mới đánh tới, trong tiệm cũng không thể cấp đại minh tinh biến ra một bó tới đúng không, nếu không hỏi một chút nhà khác?"

Ngô lỗi mau khóc, "Tỷ, ta tỷ, toàn Bắc Kinh ngài đồ vật tốt nhất, ta chỉ cần tốt nhất, chỉ nhận ngươi, ta chỗ nào đều không đi, mau biến đi."

Không có thể khắc chế bát quái tâm, nàng hỏi: "Chuyện gì nhi như vậy long trọng, ngươi đây là muốn đưa ai a?"

"...... Ta tương lai mẹ vợ tới cửa."

Đối phương: "Hảo ta lập tức làm, ngươi yên tâm!"

Cuối cùng Ngô lỗi dẫn theo dương trừng hồ cua, bánh trung thu hộp quà, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên mụ mụ lễ vật đánh an toàn bài, tuyển một cái Hermes khăn lụa, ôm một phủng phấn bạch thược dược, gõ khai chính mình gia môn, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc. Hắn nghĩ tới muốn hay không thay quần áo, lại cảm thấy quá cố tình, bọn họ phía trước thương lượng kịch bản hắn còn không có quên, hắn là tới làm khách ăn cơm, không phải bỏ ra quầy cầu hôn.

Lưu hạo nhiên khai môn, đem người đổ ở huyền quan không cho đi vào, vẻ mặt buồn cười, "Ngươi mang nhiều như vậy đồ vật làm gì, xem ngươi dáng vẻ khẩn trương."

"Là ngươi ngươi không khẩn trương sao, ngươi thấy ta mẹ nó thời điểm cái gì tình hình đã quên?"

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc một chút, hắn nhưng không quên, phòng môn đẩy ra thời điểm lại chân mềm lại muốn chạy. Như vậy tưởng tượng, Ngô lỗi vẫn là so với chính mình cường không ít.

Quay đầu lại thăm nhìn thoáng qua, cách hoa nhi, Lưu hạo nhiên bay nhanh hôn một cái Ngô lỗi. Cổ nhân ngôn một ngày không thấy như cách tam thu, nói như vậy bọn họ chi gian chính là cách hơn mười tái mới đổi lấy một tịch gặp nhau.

"Không được hôn ta, hôm nay không được hôn ta." Ngô lỗi trừng lớn đôi mắt lặp lại cảnh cáo, Lưu hạo nhiên một chút cũng không nghe đi vào, lại thượng thủ nhéo nhéo mặt.

Hô một tiếng "Mẹ, ngươi tiểu Ngô tới."

Trong phòng bếp lên tiếng, Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nói: "Gần nhất không đình quá, trung gian nghỉ ngơi nửa giờ, lại bắt lấy ta hỏi ngươi rốt cuộc thích ăn cái gì, hiện tại không biết lại ở phòng bếp leng keng quang quang làm gì."

Ngô lỗi lại một lần nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt hiện ra quen thuộc hạnh phúc lại ôn nhu biểu tình.

"Không biết ngài rốt cuộc thích cái gì, ta tùy tiện mua." Ngô lỗi chủ động tiến lên, trong lòng ngực hoa nhi đôi tay đưa cho trước mặt nữ sĩ.

Hắn cơ hồ liếc mắt một cái có thể kết luận, Lưu hạo nhiên trên người trân quý, ôn lương tế nhu kia bộ phận tất nhiên đến từ hắn mẫu thân, giống nhau như đúc, dẫn tới hắn không tự giác thân cận. Đồng thời lập tức giác ra, hắn mụ mụ cũng là thích hắn.

Người cùng người chi gian khí tràng, duyên phận sâu cạn, lần đầu gặp mặt, điện quang hỏa thạch liếc mắt một cái định càn khôn. Ánh mắt sẽ không gạt người.

Ngô lỗi tâm thả xuống dưới.

"Hoa nhi thật xinh đẹp, khai đến thật tốt, hiện tại hài tử, tới ăn cái cơm xoàng, không cần mang nhiều như vậy đồ vật, quá khách khí, muốn ăn cái gì liền nói."

Bị Lưu mụ mụ lôi kéo tay, Ngô lỗi ngượng ngùng mà cúi đầu, "Ta này không phải lần đầu tiên thấy ngài sao."

Lưu hạo nhiên chủ động tiếp nhận hoa, tính toán cởi bỏ bên ngoài đóng gói lấy cái bình hoa cắm hảo, Ngô lỗi đi theo mẹ nó tiến phòng bếp nhìn một cái đi, tay nhỏ lôi kéo còn không có buông ra. Như hắn suy nghĩ, mẹ nó thích Ngô lỗi thích vô cùng. Ngô lỗi đi vào phía trước quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua phủng thược dược đứng ở tại chỗ Lưu hạo nhiên, hướng hắn vui vẻ mà chớp chớp mắt. Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày đáp lại.

Hắn một chi một chi đem hoa nhi cắm vào bình hoa, cẩn thận phóng hảo, trong phòng bếp truyền đến chính mình mẹ cùng Ngô lỗi nói chuyện thanh âm cùng tiếng cười.

Hắn cũng đi theo cười.

"Đêm nay lại thêm một cái đồ ăn, đem con cua cũng chưng, vừa rồi xem tủ bát lí chính hảo còn có cua dấm."

Ngô lỗi nói tốt.

"Ta điều hai loại nhân nhi, một huân một tố, muốn hay không học học làm vằn thắn?"

Ngô lỗi nói tốt hảo.

"Ngươi muốn nghe hay không Lưu hạo nhiên khi còn nhỏ khứu sự, hắn khẳng định không đã nói với ngươi......"

"Mẹ!!" Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên ngoài hô to, tươi cười dần dần biến mất.

Ngô lỗi nói tốt hảo hảo.

Lưu hạo nhiên giữa trưa ăn nửa chén mì, Ngô lỗi căn bản không ăn cơm trưa, trên phi cơ uống lên ly cà phê, chỉ này.

Buổi chiều cơm bắt đầu chuẩn bị thật sự sớm.

Bàn ăn phô lên báo phòng ngừa bột mì bay loạn loạn dính, mặt tỉnh hảo đặt ở tiểu trong bồn bưng lên bàn.

Trong phòng bếp tiểu nồi thượng hầm thịt dê, hương liệu hương vị phiêu mãn nhà ở.

Ngô lỗi tẩy xong tay ngồi xuống, nghe mùi vị nước miếng quản không được, "A di thịt khi nào hầm hảo?"

Lưu hạo nhiên lột ra quả quýt, một nửa cho mụ mụ, hướng Ngô lỗi trong tay tắc một nửa, trêu ghẹo hắn, "Đứa nhỏ ngốc lúc này mới vừa làm thượng, cái này hương vị ngươi còn phải nghe hai cái giờ mới có thể ăn vào trong miệng." Ngô lỗi ngắn ngủi mà "A" một tiếng, thăm dò nhìn thoáng qua mạo hiểm nhiệt khí nồi.

Mộc cái thớt gỗ vải lên bột mì, bóng loáng cục bột một phân thành hai, một nửa thả lại trong bồn một nửa cán thành thon dài điều lại cắt ra, cắt thành một đám lớn nhỏ cân xứng nắm bột mì. Lưu hạo nhiên khi còn nhỏ nửa quấy rối nửa là xem náo nhiệt, học quá làm vằn thắn, hôm nay đi theo học cán da nhi. Hai người một tả một hữu ở đầu bếp bên người ngồi xuống, Ngô lỗi đầy cõi lòng chờ mong, hưng phấn mà chà xát tay, "Ta hảo muốn học học cái này, mỗi lần xem người khác lộng, chính mình không có thực tiễn quá...... A di cùng mặt thoạt nhìn hảo khó."

Lưu hạo nhiên học cán ra cái thứ nhất da nhi, cũng không tệ lắm, trung gian hậu bên cạnh mỏng, ngẩng đầu quét Ngô lỗi liếc mắt một cái, Ngô lỗi một ngụm một cái a di kêu đến thuận miệng lại thân thiết, kêu một tiếng mẹ nó đáp ứng một tiếng. Hảo một bức mẹ chồng nàng dâu ở chung hoà thuận vui vẻ hình ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ vậy nhi mừng rỡ muốn cười ra tiếng nhi, lại banh trụ.

Màn hình di động sáng, Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay dính bột mì, không giải khóa cúi đầu để sát vào xem.

Ngô lỗi: "Ngươi ở đàng kia chính mình ám sảng cái gì"

Không có không có, không đúng không đúng.

Hai người cán sủi cảo da tốc độ thực mau, đặc biệt là trong đó một cái thuần thục. Chỉ chốc lát sau, trên cái thớt tràn đầy lòng bàn tay lớn nhỏ viên da mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bao hai cái không nhiều lắm ý tứ, chống cằm xem mụ mụ giáo Ngô lỗi bao.

Sủi cảo da bình nằm xoài trên trong lòng bàn tay, phóng nhân nhi, chiết khấu, tay phải ngón cái ngón trỏ dọc theo bên cạnh niết khẩu, cuối cùng hai tay trọng điệp sủi cảo đặt ở hổ khẩu vị trí tăng lớn sức lực lại một lần phong khẩu, trắng trẻo mập mạp một con đại sủi cảo thành hình.

Ngô lỗi mắt to tả hữu bồi hồi, nhìn xem chính mình trong tay, nhìn nhìn lại a di bao tốt, như thế nào cũng không giống cùng loại đồ vật, thác trong lòng bàn tay giơ lên trước mắt quan sát.

"A di, ta cái này cũng quá xấu."

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi trường cánh tay từ Ngô lỗi cầm trên tay lại đây nghiên cứu, cấp ra đánh giá, "Xấu là thật xấu, cố mà làm, ta trong chốc lát giúp ngươi ăn đi."

"Mơ tưởng! Ta muốn ăn chính mình bao."

Lưu mụ mụ cười an ủi, "Thục có thể thành xảo, chậm rãi liền bao đẹp, lại nói khó coi có cái gì quan hệ, ăn ngon là đến nơi."

"Có đạo lý."

Người mới học tốc độ tay chậm, Ngô lỗi kiên nhẫn xuất phẩm một cái xấu sủi cảo công phu, tay già đời bao hảo ba cái, thực mau trước mặt bãi đầy. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy đi lấy khay, "Mẹ, tiến lò nướng cái loại này nướng bàn có thể chứ, cũng rất lớn."

Trải qua Ngô lỗi phía sau, cong lưng chỉ đạo, "Cuối cùng cái này, ngươi đắc dụng lực, dùng sức đem biên nhi áp thật, bằng không hạ cái nồi sẽ tản ra, chúng ta chỉ có thể ăn mì Tàu." Nói không khỏi thượng thủ, cánh tay từ phía sau khoanh lại người, chính mình tay bao Ngô lỗi tay, dùng sức ấn hạ, "Giống như vậy, bằng không ngươi sủi cảo đều đứng dậy không nổi." Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ Ngô lỗi trước mặt nằm thành một mảnh kiệt tác nhóm.

"Úc......" Ngô lỗi chơi đến vui vẻ vô cùng, thất thần đáp một tiếng, nhanh chóng cầm lấy tân da nhi thí nghiệm.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dậy, thuận tay lau một lóng tay đồ trang sức phấn ở Ngô lỗi trên mặt, ở Ngô lỗi hô lên thanh phía trước nhanh chóng lóe tiến phòng bếp.

Tàng không được, thật sự tàng không được.

Người yêu gian thân mật, nói chuyện ngữ khí, tứ chi tiếp xúc, khoảng cách khăng khít, nhất cử nhất động toàn bại lộ ở người từng trải trước mắt, người từng trải nhìn cái rõ ràng minh bạch.

Bất động thanh sắc hỏi: "Ngô lỗi a, cùng hạo nhiên, các ngươi nhận thức đã bao lâu?" Không có trịnh trọng đối diện, Lưu mụ mụ lấy quá trang nhân liêu tiểu bồn quấy, tùy ý lời nói việc nhà.

Ngô lỗi vô pháp song tuyến song hành, tự hỏi thời điểm, trên tay động tác ngừng lại, "Chúng ta...... Tính tính, bảy năm nhiều, không đến tám năm đi."

"Bảy năm bảy cái nửa tháng." Lưu hạo nhiên cầm hai chỉ đại nướng bàn từ trong phòng bếp ra tới, đứng ở bên cạnh bàn, từ bột mì trong chén nắm lên một phen, chiếu vào bàn đế phòng dính, bao tốt sủi cảo chay mặn tách ra, bãi tiến bàn, mã chỉnh tề.

"Ngươi nhưng thật ra nhớ rõ ràng."

"Kia đương nhiên, ta toán học hảo."

"Có thể hay không không đề cập tới toán học?"

"Ngươi tiếng Anh hảo."

"Này đều cái gì cùng cái gì nha?"

Thân mụ ở một bên cũng cắm không thượng lời nói, cười âm thầm kinh hãi.

Nhân thịt quấy thịt tươi tôm bóc vỏ, chút ít mộc nhĩ nấm hương thiết đến nhỏ vụn, trứng gà xào thục một nửa bỏ vào nhân thịt, một nửa phân cho tố nhân nhi bên kia. Lục rau hẹ hồng chân giò hun khói bạch đậu hủ, lại thêm vàng nhạt trứng gà.

Các loại nhan sắc ở trước mắt, đồ ăn hương khí ở không trung, cả buổi chiều, Ngô lỗi khóe miệng cười không có thu hồi.

Hắn cũng nhặt khi còn nhỏ sinh hoạt tại Thượng Hải ngày lễ ngày tết thú sự cùng lữ hành hiểu biết nói ra đậu a di vui vẻ, tiểu tâm mà tránh đi bọn họ quá khứ của hai người, hoặc là quá hoàng bạo không thể nói, hoặc là sốt ruột không nghĩ đề, không sốt ruột nói ra vạn nhất Lưu hạo nhiên mẹ nó nghe sốt ruột cũng không được.

Đếm đếm cái đầu, sủi cảo bao đến không sai biệt lắm, Ngô lỗi đang giúp thu thập cái bàn, điện thoại vang lên.

"Úc chuyển phát nhanh a, ngài phóng bảo an nơi đó, bọn họ sẽ đưa lên tới."

Ngô lỗi đắm chìm ở không chỉ có ăn tết còn có thể thu bao vây vui sướng, buông điện thoại nhịn không được, "Ai ta chính mình đi xuống lầu trước đài lấy đi dù sao không thay quần áo, chờ bọn họ đưa không biết chờ tới khi nào."

Lưu hạo nhiên nói tốt, đi thôi, động tác nhanh lên, lập tức ăn cơm.

Ngày hội buổi chiều, thiên còn sáng lên, thái dương nghiêng nghiêng mà chiếu tiến phòng bếp.

Tam khẩu bếp đồng thời mở ra hỏa công tác, một con hầm thịt, một con chưng cua, một con xào một đạo tam tôm oa oa đồ ăn sau, thay sưởng nồi nấu thủy khai hạ sủi cảo đi vào.

Bạch hơi hôi hổi.

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào phòng bếp trên tường không nói lời nào, nhìn mụ mụ bóng dáng.

Chính mình không hề tuổi trẻ, mụ mụ mấy năm nay cũng già rồi một ít chút, tóc bạc tàng không được.

"Liền tính toán như vậy vẫn luôn gạt không cùng chúng ta nói?"

Mẫu thân tiểu tâm múc một muỗng canh, đặt ở bên miệng thổi thổi, nếm hàm đạm, bạch sứ thìa thả lại trong chén.

Lưu hạo nhiên há miệng thở dốc, cúi đầu, "Chúng ta đều cảm thấy còn không đến thời điểm." Chắp tay sau lưng, gót chân về phía sau đá đá tường.

"Thiệt tình thích nhân gia?" Mụ mụ không có xoay người hỏi.

"Thiệt tình thích, cũng không ngừng thích." Lưu hạo nhiên đáp đến nhẹ giọng, ngữ khí kiên quyết.

"Định ra tới, tính toán như vậy cả đời?"

"Ân."

Ngô lỗi hưng phấn mà thu hồi hai cái đại cái rương, lâm mở cửa mới cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào.

"Ta thao, điên rồi đi ta ở Lưu hạo nhiên gia lấy chính mình chuyển phát nhanh?"

Sợ là đắc ý đã quên hình.

Hắn âm thầm cầu nguyện Lưu mụ mụ cũng giống hắn giống nhau cũng không có phát hiện cái gì không thích hợp địa phương, xé cái rương thượng đơn tử, vào cửa làm bộ làm tịch bồi thêm một câu, "Cấp, ngươi đồ vật, về sau không cần điền ta di động, ngươi sợ quấy rầy ta cũng sợ."

Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận cái rương, ý vị thâm trường nhìn thoáng qua, lấy lên lầu.

Trước khi dùng cơm chọn rượu. Trung thu thích hợp uống một ít ánh vàng rực rỡ điềm mỹ rượu ngon, Ngô lỗi vừa ý quý hủ, "Chúng ta khai cái quý hủ đi", "Ta xem ngươi đã sớm theo dõi kia bình tô đại quý hủ, tìm không thấy thích hợp cơ hội lấy ra tới tiêu xài." Lưu hạo nhiên hạ giọng, từ tối cao chỗ gỡ xuống tới.

Trữ vật gian không bỏ tạp vật, dựa tường đánh một con chuyên môn định chế rượu giá, phóng hai người từ thế giới các nơi mang về tới đồ cất giữ cùng độn hóa, một tòa hai người sô pha, xanh sẫm, nhung tơ, trừ này bên ngoài, không còn hắn vật. Bọn họ sau lại uống thiếu, càng nhiều chỉ là cất chứa, bãi xem cũng vui vẻ, phùng đặc thù nhật tử cao hứng lại khai một lọ, cũng là thấp số độ tiểu ngọt.

Tâm nếu có điều y, liền không hề ký thác với nùng liệt cồn.

Ngô lỗi không tiếp bình rượu, ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ cùng hắn lặng lẽ hôn môi. Một chút lại một chút, trong miệng còn có quả quýt nước ngọt thanh.

Thân thân rốt cuộc cười tràng, mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, xô đẩy một phen, trước sau đi ra, trở lại trên bàn cơm.

Ba người bữa tối, đơn giản phong phú.

Hậu thiết một mâm cá hồi, chưng con cua mỗi người hai chỉ, ăn nhiều dạ dày hàn, phì gầy cân xứng thịt dê cắt thành hai cm vuông tiểu khối tiểu hỏa chậm hầm làm thành, đựng đầy lẩu niêu bưng lên bàn, nhiều thừa ở trong nồi, phóng lạnh tiến tủ lạnh, muốn ăn thời điểm tùy thời lấy ra tới tuyết tan, phía dưới, ăn với cơm, thời tiết càng lạnh dương canh ăn càng hương. Tam tôm oa oa đồ ăn dùng canh gà làm đế, nguyên liệu nấu ăn phổ phổ thông thông, lại dị thường tươi ngon ấm dạ dày.

Ngô lỗi chọn ăn mấy cái chính mình bao nóng hổi sủi cảo, bộ dáng đặc biệt, thực hảo phân biệt, đại tán, "Chính mình bao đến càng tốt ăn, như thế nào ăn ngon như vậy." Lưu hạo nhiên từ hắn mâm kẹp đi một cái, "Ta đây cũng nếm thử."

Dạ dày lót đồ vật, không như vậy đói bụng, không nhanh không chậm mở ra rượu, Lưu hạo nhiên cấp ba người các đảo thượng.

Tô đại quý hủ mật ong trái cây hương khí phá lệ có công nhận độ, vị phong phú không mất tinh xảo, đoàn tụ nhật tử chia sẻ như vậy một lọ uống lên hạnh phúc cảm cực cao rượu, lại thích hợp bất quá.

Bọn họ hàn huyên rất nhiều, Ngô lỗi nhớ rõ Lưu mụ mụ nói hắn ăn cái gì bộ dáng đáng yêu, nàng thực thích.

Ăn đến kết thúc, một cái không cẩn thận, Ngô lỗi cắn miệng, nho nhỏ "A" một tiếng, buông chiếc đũa che miệng lại. Hắn ăn cơm hương nhấm nuốt dùng sức, cắn đi xuống tự nhiên không lưu tình, đau đến nước mắt mau ra đây, tận lực nhịn xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên dọa nhảy dựng, cũng buông chiếc đũa, bẻ quá Ngô lỗi mặt, "Ta nhìn xem làm sao vậy...... Cắn được, như vậy không cẩn thận." Ngô lỗi kéo ra hạ môi cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem, đáng thương vô cùng hỏi: "Có phải hay không xuất huyết?" Để sát vào cẩn thận đoan trang, "Có chút, đi súc cái khẩu, ngốc đã chết ngươi." Vỗ vỗ mặt.

"Ngươi mới ngốc, ta là không cẩn thận......" Ngô lỗi đứng lên đồng thời, Lưu hạo nhiên đem ghế dựa sau này lôi kéo, lúc này hắn mới nhớ tới, trên bàn còn có người thứ ba tồn tại. Hắn mới vừa huyết nhiệt phía trên, ngày thường làm nũng thành tánh, nhất thời không sửa đổi tới, chỉ lo rầm rì muốn an ủi.

Đương nhiên, theo Ngô lỗi bản nhân làm sáng tỏ, giống hắn loại này thật nam nhân, phi thường đàn ông, cũng không làm nũng, cũng không.

Che miệng nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên, nhìn nhìn lại cười khanh khách Lưu hạo nhiên thân mụ, Ngô lỗi mặt thẳng hồng đến bên tai đi, vội không ngừng chạy tiến toilet.

Ngô lỗi đi xa.

"Nhi tử, ngươi yêu đương bộ dáng quá nị oai."

"Mẹ, nhà cũ cháy, lý giải một chút."

Phòng bếp là Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi cùng nhau thu thập, đồ ăn cặn đảo rớt, chén đũa bãi tiến rửa chén cơ, súc rửa cái thớt gỗ cùng nồi, lau khô mặt bàn, kéo mà. Phòng bếp khôi phục nguyên trạng.

Lưu mụ mụ cùng ba ba nói chuyện điện thoại xong, từ lầu một phòng cho khách ra tới, bánh trung thu trái cây cùng không uống xong rượu cầm đi bên ngoài sân phơi trên bàn.

Trung thu tổng muốn ngắm trăng, năm nay gặp gỡ hảo thời tiết, sáng tỏ ánh trăng treo ở bầu trời, trên bàn đại đóa thược dược hoàn toàn nở rộ.

Người Trung Quốc yêu thích cát tường ngụ ý tất cả tại này, hoa hảo nguyệt viên.

Ban đêm gió lạnh khởi, Lưu hạo nhiên từ phòng khách cầm hai điều mỏng thảm, một cái khoác ở mẫu thân trên người, một khác điều cấp Ngô lỗi, Ngô lỗi lắc đầu, "Không lạnh, ngươi cái."

Ám chỉ hai lần chính mình cần phải đi, Lưu hạo nhiên không dao động, không để ý tới Ngô lỗi ánh mắt.

Ngắm trăng, nói chuyện phiếm, bánh trung thu, hoa cùng đèn chiếu rọi, mọi thứ đều toàn, vội một ngày cũng mệt mỏi, mụ mụ đứng dậy, thảm trượt xuống dưới thu hồi, đáp nơi tay trên cánh tay. Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô lỗi đi theo đứng lên.

"A di thời gian không còn sớm, ta cũng nên đi, hôm nay quấy rầy các ngươi." Ngô lỗi nói. Hắn chuẩn bị từ biệt.

Mẫu thân kéo qua Ngô lỗi tay, không có nói càng nhiều.

"Hắn tính tình cấp nhưng người thiện lương, nói không lựa lời thời điểm ngươi muốn trị trị hắn."

"Các ngươi không dễ dàng, về sau hảo hảo quá."

Ngô lỗi ngơ ngẩn mà đáp: "Hảo."

Sân phơi thượng chỉ còn bọn họ hai người thời điểm, Ngô lỗi ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên eo, mặt cọ hắn mềm mại quần áo ở nhà, "Không biết vì cái gì ta có điểm khổ sở."

"Không khổ sở, chúng ta sẽ một ngày so với một ngày hảo."

Không cần che che dấu dấu, Lưu hạo nhiên bồi Ngô lỗi xuống lầu lấy rương hành lý, đồ vật còn đặt ở trong xe.

Không có trực tiếp xuống đất kho, vòng quanh đi rồi bên ngoài. Dưới ánh trăng, tay nắm tay, sân vắng tản bộ.

Không dám cao giọng nói chuyện, e sợ cho đánh bại như nước ánh trăng.

Ngô lỗi ngồi ở cái rương thượng, tại chỗ trước sau ròng rọc tử chơi, trên mặt đất bóng dáng một cao một thấp.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở lẳng lặng ban đêm ngẩng đầu vọng nguyệt, "Lại mỹ, lại xa, lại không thể thành, trách không được nhân gia giảng bạch nguyệt quang bạch nguyệt quang."

Ngô lỗi nhớ lại niên thiếu thơ, cười đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói: "Ta nguyện như Tinh Quân như nguyệt, quân như nguyệt, ngươi chính là ta ánh trăng."

"Nhưng ngươi chưa bao giờ là ngôi sao, ngươi là cái kia trộm ánh trăng người, Ngô lỗi."

Ngô lỗi môi hơi lạnh, lại lần nữa dán lên Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt. Dưới ánh trăng hôn lại thành kính, lại thuần túy.

Hôn chỉ là hôn.

"Đi thôi, về nhà."

Thân thể phàm thai, hồng trần tạp kỹ, sở cầu chỉ thường thôi.

Vô đông vô hạ, vô hủy vô dự.

Hoa thường hảo, nguyệt bầu dục, người thường bạn.

THE END.

* hóa dùng tam đảo từ kỷ phu nói

Tết Trung Thu vui sướng


End file.
